47 Dni na Zmianę
by Glenka
Summary: [NZ] [T] Harry Potter i Tom Riddle zawsze byli wrogami, przeciwnikami, przepowiedzianymi przywódcami przeciwnych frakcji. Los sprytnie zarzuca przynętę, a Harry ją łapie. Stawka jest wysoka - przyszłość czarodziejskiego świata. Czy mając 47 dni, uda mu się wychować i zmienić przeznaczenie Czarnego Pana? Time Travel, Parental Relationship i w późniejszych rozdziałach Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **CHIŃSKI ORYGINAŁ:**

Oryginał: „47天改造" by 墨玉绿

Link do oryginału: www sto cc/book-128289-92 html (w miejscu spacji - kropki)

* * *

 **ANGIELSKIE TŁUMACZENIE:**

Tłumaczenie: Snow_owl01

Link: /works/1485385/chapters/3134746

* * *

 **POLSKIE TŁUMACZENIE:**

Zgoda na przejęcie tłumaczenia: jest

Poprzedni tłumacz: Vasirion

Link do poprzedniego tłumaczenia: s/11850978/1/47-Dni-aby-Zmieni%C4%87-t%C5%82umaczenie

* * *

 **Paring:** TMR / HP, LV / HP – Paring pojawia się dopiero w późniejszych rozdziałach. W drugiej połowie całego tekstu

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, DUB-CON/NON-CON (także w późniejszych rozdziałach)

 **OKŁADKA:**

Autor: Popuyund

Link: post/85502086159/another-fanfict-recomendation-gaes-i-found-it

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:  
**

Przejęłam to tłumaczenie od Vasirion. Pierwsze dwa rozdziały są jej – i za to wielkie oklaski proszę. Kopiuję je tutaj, absolutnie nie zmieniając niczego w środku – uważam, że nie ma sensu powielać pracy. Tłumaczyć więc będę dopiero od rozdziału trzeciego. Wstawiam też w związku z tym od razu trzy chaptery : )

Opowiadanie jest kolosem – liczy sobie 660k słów, więc nie uporam się z nim za szybko. Mogę jednak zapewnić, że warto jest czekać na kolejne rozdziały, bo tekst jest naprawdę cudowny.

Zapraszam do lektury : )

* * *

 **Rozdział 1**

 **Błędny zbieg okoliczności**

* * *

 **31 grudnia 1926**

Był późny grudzień. Naturalnie, ulice Londynu pokryte były śniegiem. Miasto, wciąż osłonięte cieniem okropności I wojny światowej, prezentowało się jak stary, słaby człowiek, desperacko trzymający się swojej dawnej chwały. Jego mieszkańcy śpieszyli się, osłaniając płaszczami przed wiatrem, niechętni do przebywania na pustych ulicach. Gazety podpisane datą 31 grudnia 1926 powiewały na zimnym powietrzu.

Dziś był ostatni dzień 1926 roku.

Na rogu ulicy chudy, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna ze zbolałym i oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy, chwycił urządzenie wiszące na jego szyi. Ostrożnie wykonana błyskotka przypominała małą klepsydrę z wbudowanymi na niej srebrnymi pierścieniami, na których wygrawerowane były nieczytelne litery. Jeśli jakiemuś czarodziejowi zdarzyłoby się mijać go dokładnie w tej chwili, był pewien, że rozpoznałby on ten obiekt.

 _Zmieniacz czasu._

Chociaż w porównaniu do standardowego zmieniacza czasu z Ministerstwa ten wydawał się znacznie mniejszy, bardziej skomplikowany i owiany jakąś tajemniczą, srebrną poświatą.

Młodzieniec stał w ciszy, obserwując latające po ulicy śmieci, dopóki nie zatrzymały się one u stóp skorodowanego, wapiennego posągu Matki Boskiej.

 _To musi być błąd!_

Zimny wiatr owiał poplątane włosy młodzieńca, którego loki utknęły za okularami, zasłaniając mu oczy. Mężczyzna zacisnął pięści, patrząc na te puste, nieznane mu ulice. Czuł się zagubiony.

Do kogo mógł się zwrócić... W tych obcych mu czasach?

"Twoim celem jest odnalezienie jego słabości", zabrzmiały mu w głowie słowa Hermiony.

Genialna czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia wpatrywała się w niego z pewnego rodzaju szacunkiem zarezerwowanym dla czegoś cennego. Czegoś jak ich ostatnia nadzieja, ostatni kawałek światła poprzedzający kompletną ciemność.

Niedługo po śmierci Dumbledore'a, Zakon Feniksa upadł. Przez te trzy krótkie lata, ciemność stała się silna. Voldemort powrócił w triumfie. Jasność została zagubiona.

Każda bitwa była walką z desperacją. Stawali się słabsi z dnia na dzień, a ich sojusznicy i przyjaciele znikali jeden po drugim. Dopóki pewnej nocy, zapewne z powodu litości Niebios, Harry'emu udało się odczytać umysł śpiącego Voldemorta i znalazł pęknięcie w jego wspomnieniach - ten człowiek ma fatalną słabość.

 _"Znajdź jego słabość."_

To była misja Harry'ego. Wyglądała na wystarczająco prostą, lecz zarazem niemożliwą. Słabość? Jaką słabość? To była osoba? Rzecz? Zaklęcie? _Słabość_ była zbyt mglistym tropem, aby kontynuować.

Po przekopywaniu się przez każdy szczegół wizji Harry'ego, wreszcie odnaleźli punkt wejścia. Rok 1946, dwudzieste urodziny Voldemorta.

Tak więc był plan. Zmieniacz czasu miał wysłać go do roku 1946.

Ale... Zrobił błąd.

Harry Potter zmarszczył brwi i dokładnie rozważył sytuację.

Harry nie był świadom, że od momentu, w którym pojawił się na tej opustoszałej, mugolskiej ulicy - nieuchronnie, niezamierzenie - wyruszył łańcuch przeznaczonych zdarzeń. Los wyznaczył zasady. Rzeczy mogły się zmieniać, ale końcowy rezultat był taki sam. Wszystkim, co Harry mógł zrobić, była walka z prądami przeznaczenia, bezskuteczna szarpanina w nadziei na lepszy wynik.

– Proszę pana... Proszę pana – zawołał słaby głos.

Harry poprawił grzywkę i rozejrzał się za źródłem głosu. Była to potykająca się ciężarna kobieta, z twarzą białą jak śnieg, w który wpadła. Była słaba, chuda jak szkielet, z grubym brzuchem odstającym od jej kości. Nie była w stanie utrzymać jego ciężaru gdy upadła, trzymając się lampy ulicznej, zdesperowanym wzrokiem prosząc o pomoc.

– Proszę pani! – Harry pobiegł w jej stronę. – Co się stało?

Jej położenie nie wyglądało dobrze. Śnieg pod jej stopami szybko zabarwił się alarmująco ciemną pośród bieli krwią.

Harry stał przy niej bezradnie. Nie odważył się jej przenieść. Nie wiedział, co robić.

– Moje dziecko... Moje dziecko – jęknęła. Jej usta były suche, a sama z ledwością mogła odnaleźć w sobie siłę, by mówić. – Zabierz... Zabierz mnie do sierocińca...

– Co? – Harry mógł z ledwością usłyszeć jej mamrotanie, ale nie miał czasu na myślenie. Owinął ją swoim płaszczem i zaniósł do pobliskiej karczmy.

Karczmarz najeżył się widząc ich, zszokowany ilością krwi. Szybko wezwał swoją żonę, która poinstruowała Harry'ego, aby położył kobietę na stole i pobiegła przygotować kilka bandaży, nożyczki i gorącą wodę.

– Nie zasypiaj. Myśl o dziecku. Nie możesz zasnąć dla swojego dziecka – nalegała żona karczmarza.

Kontynuowała nacieranie brzucha kobiety. Jej wypełnione bólem krzyki mimo to stawały się coraz cichsze, jakby cała siła była jej potrzebna do przeżycia. Strasznie drżała.

Po pięciu długich, bolesnych godzinach pomieszczenie wypełniło się zawodzeniem niemowlęcia. Płacz wydawał się natychmiastowo wstrzyknąć życie do ciemnego, wilgotnego pomieszczenia.

Harry uśmiechnął się do dziecka. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić uczucia radości wobec tego dziecka, którego nie znał. Narodziny były taką niezwykłą rzeczą! To katartyczne przeżycie, szczególnie dla mężczyzny, który widział tak wiele wojny i śmierci. Dziecko płakało słabo. W tej chwili wszyscy dzielili matczyną radość i miłość.

Harry zawsze lubił dzieci. Były takimi niewinnymi i radosnymi stworzonkami, przeznaczonymi do cenienia ich i celebrowania. Przeznaczonymi do bycia kochanymi.

– Moje... Dziecko – wyszeptała kobieta. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach.

Żona karczmarza podała jej małe zawiniątko. Popatrzyła ze zmartwieniem na bladą twarz kobiety.

Dziecko, dokładnie tak samo jak wszystkie inne, było zabawnie wyglądającym maleństwem, chudym, różowym, z pomarszczoną skórą i pokrytym mazią. Ale dla jego matki było najpiękniejsze na świecie. Pocałowała je w czoło ze czcią.

– Przepraszam... Że nie mogę się tobą zająć... – dotknęła jego zamknięte powieki swoimi odmrożonymi palcami.

To zdanie zdawało się całkowicie ją wykończyć. Jej oddech stał się mozolny, krótki. Kościste palce Śmierci zacisnęły się wokół jej gardła.

Podarowała mu ostatni uśmiech. Jej suche usta krwawiły z wysiłkiem.

– Będziesz się nazywał Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

Gdy tylko usłyszał wyszeptane imię, umysł Harry'ego stał się pusty.

 _Jaki jest dzisiaj dzień?_ Oczy Harry'ego przeszukiwało szaleńczo pokój, poszukując czegokolwiek z napisaną datą. Czegokolwiek.

31 grudnia 1926.

Tam była - wydrukowana na ostatniej stronie kalendarza na ścianie. Ta przeklęta data.

Harry wpatrywał się tępo w dziecko, które trzymał w ramionach, testując znajome, a jednak nieprzyzwoite nazwisko na swoim języku.

 _Tom Riddle... Czy on nie miał urodzić się w sierocińcu?_

Harry czuł się, jakby został oświecony. Dziecko w jego ramionach było ciężkie.

 _Gdyby nie jego ingerencja, Tom Riddle zostałby urodzony w sierocińcu._

Harry Potter lubił dzieci, wszystkie dzieci, wszystkie, z wyjątkiem tego jednego... To, pomyślał, powinno być martwe. Przyszły Czarny Pan, terroryzujący Czarodziejski Świat już tak długi czas, aktualnie spał w jego ramionach. Harry mógł skręcić mu kark tak łatwo, jednym ruchem rąk. Albo Harry mógł go po prostu puścić, pozwolić miękkiemu ciału dziecka uderzyć o bruk, a potem... Może... Dowie się, czy kości Voldemorta łamią się jak każdego innego.

Jeśli zabije teraz Voldemorta, wszystko zostanie naprawione. Wszyscy będą bezpieczni. Nie będzie więcej rozbitych rodzin, nie będzie więcej lamentujących matek, nie będzie więcej sierot... Nie będzie potrzeby szukać żadnej słabości. Jeśli po prostu go puści... Wszystko się skończy.

Torturowany przez wszystkie mroczne myśli w głowie, Harry zamknął oczy.

Puścił.

Ciało dziecka było tak wiotkie i lekkie. Jego lekkość nie mogła się równać z twardym brukiem... Harry był gotowy, przygotowany do zaakceptowania grzechu zamordowania niewinnego dziecka, jeśli oznaczałoby to oszczędzenie tysiąca śmierci, które potem nastąpią.

– PROSZĘ PANA! DZIECKO...

Parze silnych rąk udało się chwycić zawiniątko od razu, gdy tylko wyślizgnęło się z rąk Harry'ego.

To była żona karczmarza. Chwyciła dziecko mocno, patrząc z czułością i zmartwieniem.

– Już, już. Mam cię... – zagruchała, trzymając dziecko jak najcenniejszą rzecz na świecie.

W odrętwieniu, Harry podał jej zawiniątko. Obserwował małe, różowe stworzonko w jej ramionach. Jego umysł był rozdarty.

Tom, jakby natychmiastowo wyczuwając zmianę rąk, zaskoczony obudził się i zakołysał niespokojnie. Gdy Harry odsunął się od nich, dziecko zaczęło płakać. Głośne zawodzenie zdawało się nie do opanowania w tak małym ciele.

– W porządku, skarbie. Nie płacz... – kobieta delikatnie kołysała dziecko, nucąc kołysanki swoim słodkim tonem.

Ale mały Tom był uparty. Zawodził głośniej. Żona karczmarza wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. Starała się kołysać go szybciej, ale to nie działało. Małe dziecko uniosło swoje grube piąstki nad kocyk, jakby opierając się jej dotykowi.

Dziecko wyło ze wszystkich sił. Jego mała, podobna do małpiej twarz stała się fioletowa z wysiłku. Zakasłał, zakrztusił się, zawodził trochę więcej. Jego żałosne małe usta trzepotały na próżno, jakby protestował przeciwko czemuś, czego oni nie byli w stanie zrozumieć.

Harry spojrzał na purpurowe policzki dziecka. Nie był w stanie dostrzec w nim Voldemorta. To było tylko dziecko, nowe na tym świecie, nieskażone przez ambicje i chciwość, czyste jak nowo narodzona sarenka. To było tylko dziecko, które, tak jak wszystkie dzieci, zasługuje na to, by być kochanym.

Lata temu, gdy Harry pokładał się z bólu na podłodze Ministerstwa Magii, przypomniał sobie czerwone oczy Voldemorta. Harry pamiętał każde słowo, które powiedział w stronę tego potwora.

"Nigdy nie zrozumiesz miłości, Tomie Riddle. Nigdy nie ujrzysz przyjaźni. Dlatego ci współczuję."

Harry pamiętał, że coś mignęło na tej bladej, szkieletowej twarzy, na chwilę, tylko na sekundę, zanim wszystkie emocje zostały skonsumowane przez gniew Czarnego Pana. Coś jak stara rana obnażona przed światem, moment słabości i zadumy. W tym czarnym, pustym sercu było coś głęboko pogrzebane...

 _Czy Tom Riddle stanie się Voldemortem, jeśli zostanie inaczej wychowany?_

W końcu był tylko kolejną odrzuconą sierotą.

Niechcianą dokładnie tak, jak Harry.

Harry poczuł gulę rosnącą w gardle. Uniósł ręce w stronę kobiety.

– Tutaj. Pozwól mi go potrzymać.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z niepewnością. Ale czuła, że kończą jej się nerwy, a dziecko ciągle lamentowało, więc podała mu je.

Coś w Harrym musiało być kojącego dla dziecka. Płacz natychmiast ustał. Mały Tom chwycił rękawy Harry'ego, ziewnął z zadowoleniem, a potem zamknął oczy.

– Jeju! On... On przestał – kobieta spojrzała na nich ze zdumieniem. – Biedactwo... Ma zaledwie dzień, a już nie ma matki...

Harry spojrzał na małe zawiniątko w swoich ramionach. Różowa skóra i gąbczaste palce. Małe piąstki mocno chwyciły się jego rękawów, jakby były czymś cennym, kocem bezpieczeństwa, który przyniósł wielki komfort. Harry poczuł serdeczność rozkwitającą w jego sercu.

Jak mógł czuć tak dużo z powodu tak malutkiej rzeczy? Jak mógł kiedykolwiek pomyśleć o krzywdzeniu tego cennego chłopca? To była straszna pomyłka.

Nigdy więcej.

Jeśli mógł zmienić miejsce narodzin Toma, to dlaczego nie mógłby zmienić więcej? Jeśli była jakaś alternatywa dla mordowania niewinnego dziecka, jakkolwiek trudna nie byłaby to droga, Harry był zdeterminowany, by doprowadzić to do końca.

Harry pocałował policzek dziecka. Jego ciepła skóra łaskocząca przy ustach była tkliwością, która wypaliła mu się we wspomnieniach na zawsze.

– Proszę pani – Harry skinął w stronę wahającej się kobiety. Mógł stwierdzić, że dość przejmowała się Tomem. – Może pani... Może pani go wziąć?

Żona karczmarza zastygła, mrugając nerwowo.

– Ja... Ja?

– Może pani? – Harry przytulił dziecko mocniej, nerwowy w tym samym stopniu.

– Nasza... Nasza rodzina jest raczej biedna. My... My nie będziemy spełniać standardów adopcji – wymruczała nieśmiało. Ze wstydu zwiesiła głowę.

– Ale jesteś chętna? – Przycisnął Harry.

– OCZYWIŚCIE! – Zapiszczała. Jej brązowe oczy błyszczały z absolutną uciechą. Jej twarz mogła z ledwością pomieścić ekscytację.

 _Dziecko!_ To było wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciała! Miała problemy z zajściem w ciążę, a jej rodzina była zbyt biedna, by zyskać pozwolenie na adopcję. Jednak... Nigdy nie porzuciła marzeń o byciu matką.

Oczywiście, była chętna do wzięcia go... Taki cenny, mały chłopiec.

Jej mały chłopiec.

Harry patrzył, jak łzy radości spływały jej po twarzy. Mocniej chwycił Toma.

– _Kobieta taka jak ona będzie wspaniałą matką. Będzie o ciebie dbać._

Harry podał Toma kobiecie. Tom, wiecznie taki mądry chłopiec, zdawał się znakomicie wyczuwać jego odejście i zaczął krzyczeć w proteście.

Harry poklepał miękkie policzki dziecka, a potem skłonił się w kierunku matki i syna.

– Muszę być w drodze, proszę pani.

Tom musiał go usłyszeć. Krzyczał tak głośno, że aż jego głos się załamał.

Harry zapiął płaszcz i zniknął na ulicy. Śnieg zamazał jego kształt, a potem zniknął.

Żałosne zawodzenie dziecka zdawało się śledzić każdy jego krok, rozpraszając się w pustej, pokrytej śniegiem ulicy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Poprzedni tłumacz: Vasirion

Link do poprzedniego tłumaczenia: s/11850978/1/47-Dni-aby-Zmieni%C4%87-t%C5%82umaczenie

* * *

 **Rozdział 2**

 **Przeznaczenie**

* * *

 **31 grudnia 2000**

Przedmioty poruszały się gwałtownie wokół niego, skręcając się w swojej niejasności, gdy jasne promienie światła nabierały szybkości. Liczne twarze przelatywały przed wzrokiem Harry'ego, zbyt szybkie, aby mógł je rozpoznać. Usłyszał cyknięcie, a potem metale uderzające w siebie nawzajem. Dzwonienie było tak głośne, że nie był w stanie się na niczym skupić.

Nareszcie przestało. Srebrny Zmieniacz Czasu skończył kręcić się wokół własnej osi. Cóż… Jeśli można nazwać to urządzenie „Zmieniaczem Czasu".

Harry potknął się i oparł o ścianę. Jego wymuszony oddech tarmosił boleśnie jego pierś.

Był _z powrotem_. Stał w pustym laboratorium, które można było opisać jako same białe ściany z wyjątkiem stołu roboczego i kilku krzeseł. Jego punkt wyjścia.

– Dwie minuty i czterdzieści osiem sekund, prawie trzy – wyrecytował poważny kobiecy głos.

Niedaleko stała dziewczyna w białym fartuchu laboratoryjnym. Jej oczy skoncentrowane były na minutniku w jej ręce. Jej pióro poruszyło się wściekle, gdy jej wyraz twarzy spochmurniał.

– Hermiona – wydyszał Harry. Nie znosił sposobu, w jaki jego głos się słabo załamał. – Popełniliśmy błąd.

Wargi Hermiony zadrżały. Mądra, młoda kobieta zmarszczyła na niego brwi. Posadziła Harry'ego na krześle.

– Co poszło nie tak?

– Wylądowałem w roku _1926_.

– 1926! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona. Podskoczyła i zaczęła robić zamieszanie wokół Harry'ego, sprawdzając, czy się nie zranił, z ostrożną nieustępliwością, która zazwyczaj zarezerwowana była dla jej okazów laboratoryjnych. – Wplątałeś się w wir czasu! Czy… Czy wszystko w porządku?

Jej martwienie się mocno przypominało Harry'emu panią Weasley. Po tym, jak nareszcie stwierdziła, że nic mu nie jest (w dużej mierze), ponownie popchnęła go na krzesło.

– W porządku. To po prostu… Cofnąłem się do 1926. 31 grudnia 1926. – Harry wyprostował się, podkreślając wagę tej daty z największą starannością.

Hermiona ponownie zmarszczyła brwi. Nie zwróciła uwagi na znaczenie tej daty. Zamiast tego skupiła się na swoich własnych zagadkach.

 _Jakim cudem pomylili się o dwadzieścia lat?_

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował ponownie.

– Posłuchaj. Ja… byłem tam… podczas narodzin Voldemorta.

To złapało uwagę Hermiony. Sapnęła, gapiąc się na Harry'ego w osłupieniu.

31 grudnia 1926… OCH!… _31 grudnia 1926!_

Urodziny Voldemorta.

– Ty… – Hermiona popatrzyła na Harry'ego niepewnie, nie wiedząc, jak sformułować pytanie.

– Taa… I chciałem go zabić. W tamtym miejscu i w tamtym czasie. – Harry od razu załapał jej aluzję. Pokiwał głową, a potem potrząsnął głową. – Ale… Ja… Nie mogłem.

Hermiona spojrzała do swojego zeszytu, pogrążona w myślach. Po krótkiej chwili zdawała się dojść do pewnego wniosku. Pokiwała głową w jego stronę.

– I… – Harry zawahał się, a potem polizał swoje wysuszone usta. – Zmieniłem jego miejsce urodzenia!

Hermiona spojrzała w podekscytowane zielone oczy Harry'ego. Uniosła brew. Ona nie sądzi, aby konkretny szczegół był wart uwagi.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

– Miona, jeśli… jeśli mogę zmienić miejsce urodzenia Voldemorta, może… może mogę zrobić więcej. Może mogę zmienić jego dzieciństwo, i… może to zmieni jego przyszłość. Może… może… teraz, siedemnaście lat później, przyszłość _jest_ inna. Nie jest już dłużej Voldemortem. Po prostu Tomem Riddle – wykrzyczał z ekscytacją Harry.

Jego zielone oczy płonęły optymizmem, który sprawiał, że wyglądał młodziej, jak ten nieśmiały chłopak, którym powinien być w swoim wieku, a nie jak stwardniały żołnierz, którym się stał.

Hermiona westchnęła. Usiadła naprzeciwko Harry'ego.

– Harry. Rozumiem twoje intencje… Ale nie możesz…

Harry chciał się kłócić, ale Hermiona powstrzymała go.

– NIKOMU jeszcze nie zdarzyło się cofnąć w czasie o siedemdziesiąt lat!… Zmieniacze Czasu są w stanie jedynie cofnąć się o 24 godziny – CO NAJWYŻEJ 24 godziny – i są do tego dobre powody… Mugole mają tę interesującą teorię na temat podróży w czasie. Na przykład, co jeśli ktoś cofnął się w czasie i zamordował swojego dziadka, co by się wtedy stało? _Paradoks_. Harry. To wytworzy paradoks czasu.

– Harry… To również się zdarzy, jeśli cofniesz się w czasie i zamordujesz Voldemorta. Wytworzysz _paradoks_. Cokolwiek, co zmieni przeszłość… wpłynie również na przyszłość. Najmniejsza nawet zmiana może prowadzić do łańcucha bezkresnych wydarzeń. Może gdybyś zabił wtedy Voldemorta… może twoja matka wyszłaby za Snape'a, a nie za Jamesa, i ty – Harry Potter – nigdy byś się nie narodził.

Harry otworzył usta, wyraźnie niezadowolony z jej wytłumaczenia. Hermiona zobaczyła to i kontynuowała tak poważnie, jak tylko mogła:

– Czarodzieje i czarownice również mają swoją teorię… _Przeznaczenie_. Wierzą w przeznaczenie. Przeznaczenie, które włada czasem, które włada historią. Przeznaczenie, przepowiednie i predyspozycje, jakkolwiek się to nazywa. To powstrzymuje wścibskich od zmieniania historii. To zapobiega paradoksowi, Harry. Na przykład, kiedy podróżnik w czasie planuje zabić swojego dziadka, pod jego stopami magicznie pojawi się kamień, o który się potknie. Próbowałeś zabić Voldemorta i ci się to nie udało… Z powodu _przeznaczenia_. Nie możesz zmienić historii… ponieważ przeznaczenie wyryło ją już w kamieniu. To gra przeznaczenia, z jego zasadami, i żadni śmiertelnicy nie mogą – w ogóle – egzystować poza tymi zasadami.

– Ale… Zmieniłem miejsce urodzenia Voldemorta! – zaprotestował słabo Harry.

– Byłeś w stanie to zrobić _jedynie_ dlatego że przeznaczenie uważa to za błahą zmianę – szybko zaprzeczyła Hermiona. Widząc osępiałą twarz Harry'ego, jej głos złagodniał. – Przeznaczenia nie obchodzi miejsce urodzenia Voldemorta, dokładnie tak samo, jak nie obchodzi go, czy lubisz pić herbatę czy kawę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Gapił się tępo w podłogę ze strapionym umysłem.

A zatem, według Hermiony, tamto małe dziecko, które niedawno ciągnęło go za rękawy, wciąż wyrosłoby na Voldemorta. To urocze dziecko wciąż zmieniłoby się w postrach, który zabiłby tylu dobrych ludzi.

Rozpacz uderzyła w niego jak cegła.

Ciepła dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia. Jej znajoma obecność była uspokajająca. Spojrzał na uśmiechniętą twarz jego najlepszej przyjaciółki.

– Harry, być może, w teorii, niemożliwe jest zmienienie historii… Ale w rzeczywistości nikt jeszcze nie próbował przetestować takiej koncepcji. W przypadku podróży w czasie jest zbyt wiele niewiadomych i zbyt mało pewników. Myślę… Myślę, że powinieneś zrobić to, co uważasz za słuszne. Nawet jeśli prowadzi to do pewnych nieprzewidzianych konsekwencji, na samym końcu przeznaczenie to wszystko naprawi. Przeznaczenie może odbudować historię.

Hermiona poklepała jego ramię zachęcająco.

Harry poprawił na nosie swoje okrągłe, staromodne okulary i uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

– Okej, Harry. Jeszcze jedno… – Hermiona z powrotem spoważniała. – Jak długo przebywałeś w przeszłości?

– Około sześć godzin.

– Z mojej perspektywy, ciebie i Pomijacza Czasu nie było dwie minuty i czterdzieści osiem sekund… – Hermiona postukała się po brodzie w zamyśleniu.

Harry zerknął na urządzenie wiszące na jego szyi. _Och… Więc tę rzecz nazywa się Pomijaczem Czasu?_

– Nie byłam świadoma, że czas płynie szybciej w przeszłości. – Zapisała coś w zeszycie, przekreśliła kilka teorii i dopisała jeszcze trochę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, a potem coś mu się przypomniało. Zapytał:

– Powiedz… Hermiono, czy następnym razem mogę po prostu przeskoczyć od razu do 1946?

– Niestety nie. – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Pomijacz Czasu jest ustawiony jedynie na jednej osi czasu. Skoro ten Pomijacz Czasu ustawił się na rok 1926, będziemy musieli popłynąć z prądem. Musimy zacząć w 1926 i jakoś to przeczekać, godzina po godzinie, dopóki oś czasu nie zsynchronizuje się z rokiem 1946. Na nasze szczęście, czas płynie szybciej w przeszłości.

Hermiona odłożyła swoje pióro na bok. Jej twarz przybrała uroczysty wyraz.

– Harry, jutro ponownie przeniesiesz się w czasie.

– Dlaczego?

– Potrzebuję informacji o zsynchronizowaniu obu osi czasu.

Wszystkie te szczegóły techniczne przyprawiały Harry'ego o ból głowy. Nigdy nie był tak mądry, jak Hermiona, gdy chodziło o eksperymenty i teorie.

 _On… Po prostu zrobi to, co ona mu każe._

* * *

 **1 stycznia 2001**

– Gotowy? – Hermiona patrzyła na minutnik w jej ręce, zmartwiona, że przeoczy tę chwilę, jeśli tylko mrugnie. – RAZ. DWA. TRZY. SKACZ!

Gdy Hermiona wydała swój sygnał, Harry zakręcił swoim Pomijaczem Czasu.

To było to samo przyprawiające o mdłości, ślizgające się doświadczenie. Krajobraz przekręcił się wokół niego. Ukłucie metalicznego dzwonienia sprawiło, że Harry zaczął desperacko życzyć sobie jakichś zatyczek do uszu.

Harry ustawił się odpowiednio w stosunku do ziemi. Zacisnął powieki, gdy białe plamki zachmurzyły jego widok. Wziął głęboki oddech przed przebadaniem okolicy.

Wylądował na tym samym rogu mugolskiej ulicy, jak poprzednim razem. Rzędy szarych domów pozostały takie same, mimo że brudnego śniegu, który wcześniej je pokrywał, teraz już od dawna nie było. W zasadzie, zaczynał się pocić z powodu ciepłej bryzy. Harry zdjął z siebie swój czarny szal i płaszcz za jednym zamachem.

Na tej pustej ulicy, wiatry nie były już dłużej mroźne… Trochę wilgotniejsze niż poprzednim razem, może, kojące prądy powietrza przynosiły ze sobą zapach wiosny.

 _Czas płynie inaczej w przeszłości._

Harry zawahał się, a potem odnalazł drogę do proroczej karczmy.

Próbował zerknąć do jej przyciemnionych, brudnych okien, ale nie mógł niczego zobaczyć. Po chwili się poddał. Harry przygładził swoje włosy nerwowo _(dlaczego jest nerwowy?)_ i wkroczył do środka.

– Witaj, jak mogę ci pomóc?

Zaskakująco, powitanie nadeszło od normalnie poważnego karczmarza, który śmiał się z kimś. Mężczyzna promieniował pozytywnie. To nie był ten sam zestresowany, zaniedbany człowiek, którego Harry poznał poprzednim razem.

– Er… Nie wiem, czy mnie pamiętasz?… Byłem tutaj… chwilę temu? – zapytał Harry. – Jak tam Tom?

Harry przekrzywił głowę, aby uśmiechnąć się w jego stronę. Przez otwarte drzwi słońce oblewało jego uroczą twarz, podkreślając jej delikatne cechy.

Zanim mężczyzna miał czas odpowiedzieć, kobieta wystąpiła naprzód. Ona również promieniowała pozytywnie szczęściem.

– Kto to jest? Eddie?…

Harry rozpoznał jej głos. To była żona karczmarza.

Przysunął się do przodu.

– Proszę pani, jestem…

Harry zatrzymał się. Patrzył w oszołomieniu na wolno poruszającą się kobietę. Jedną rękę położyła ona na swoim brzuchu. Jego nadęty kształt jasno ogłaszał wszystkim, że ma ona dziecko.

Świat zblakł w momencie, w którym ją zobaczył. Krew odpłynęła z twarzy Harry'ego. Pogodne powitanie zamarło w jego gardle.

Ona również go rozpoznała, sądząc po wysiłku, jaki włożyła w unikanie jego oczu. Poczłapała w stronę swojego męża.

Wymamrotała:

– Przykro mi z powodu Toma, proszę pana. To po prostu… nasze fundusze… Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wychowywanie dwójki dzieci…

Obficie przepraszała. Z ramionami jej męża owiniętymi ciasno wokół niej, ta kobieta skupiała się jedynie na życiu, które rozwijało się w jej brzuchu. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco; jej policzki czerwieniły się z błogosławieństwem.

Harry nie obwiniał ich. Tom nie był ich odpowiedzialnością.

Pierś Harry'ego ścisnęła się. _To boli_. Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że cierpiał z powodu Toma.

Harry zapytał cicho, słowami gorzkimi w jego ustach:

– _Więc gdzie jest Tom?_

Ramię kobiety opadło.

– W… w sierocińcu.

Harry stał zamrożony w drzwiach, jej delikatny głos eksplodujący w jego umyśle.

 _W sierocińcu._

Gdzieś z tyłu swojego mózgu, Harry wiedział, że to musiała być jej odpowiedź. Ale to wciąż uderzyło go jak cios w głowę.

„ _Nie możesz zmienić historii. Ponieważ przeznaczenie wyryło ją już w kamieniu."_

Słowa Hermiony zamrowiły mu w umyśle, kpiąc z niego ze swoją dosadną prawdziwością.

 _To Przeznaczenie. Gry Przeznaczenia. Zasady Przeznaczenia._

I Harry był bezsilny, aby je powstrzymać.

 _Przeznaczenie. Pieprzone. Przeznaczenie._

Harry zagryzł wargę, tak mocno, że aż zaczęła ona krwawić słonym, żelazowym smakiem w jego ustach. Obrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł przez drzwi.

Kierował się w stronę sierocińca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

No, to przechodzimy do mojej roboty. W tym rozdziale wykorzystane zostały fragmenty szóstego tomu sagi – „Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" tłumaczenia Andrzeja Polkowskiego.

Zapraszam serdecznie : )

* * *

 **Rozdział 3**

 **Sierociniec**

* * *

 **31 Maja 1927**

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem znalazł się w sierocińcu. Srogi, szary budynek wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak we wspomnieniu z myślodsiewni.

Minąwszy szereg żelaznych bram, wszedł na pusty dziedziniec prowadzący do dosyć ponurego, kwadratowego budynku zewsząd otoczonego wysokim nieprzyjemnym ogrodzeniem. Z powodu ewidentnego zaniedbania, od ścian odchodziła biała farba, odsłaniając szary, gdzieniegdzie nierówny kamień pod spodem. Wgłębienia w murze jedynie potęgowały nieprzyjemne odczucia względem tego miejsca.

Przytłaczające kraty przywodziły na myśl więzienne zabezpieczenia.

Harry przystanął przy drzwiach wejściowych, gdy do jego nozdrzy dobiegł silny i nieprzyjemny zapach detergentów. Coś gwałtownie przewróciło się w jego żołądku, przez co poczuł mdłości.

W jego umyśle znowu pojawiła się myślodsiewnia.

 _Pani Cole gapiła się na Dumbledore'a, trzymając w dłoni na wpół pustą butelkę ginu._

 _\- TOMA?! Przez te wszystkie lata, odkąd tutaj jest, nikt go nigdy nie odwiedził…_

Harry przypomniał sobie małego Toma.

 _Jedenastoletni szczupły, blady, dumnie stojący chłopiec z upartymi oczyma ciemniejącymi od ambicji, daleko wykraczającej poza jego wiek._

 _\- Profesor? Ma pan na myśli „lekarza"? NIE JESTEM SZALONY!_

Jakie dzieciństwo miał Czarny Pan?

Nie mógł o tym myśleć w tej chwili, nawet jeśli teoria, którą wysnuł, sprawiała, że w jego żołądku zaciskał się bolesny supeł. Z napięciem zapukał w drzwi i zauważył przy tym, że jego kłykcie były bardzo blade.

\- Czy… jest pan tutaj, żeby kogoś adoptować? – Czknęła głośno pani Cole, kręcąc w dłoni szklanką ginu.

Harry zmarszczył brwi na widok jej manier. Stał właśnie przy drzwiach jej biura i dosłownie przed momentem odmówił jej ofercie alkoholu.

\- Nie. Przyszedłem odwiedzić pewnego chłopca. Toma. Toma Riddle'a.

\- Tom Riddle? Kto to…?

\- Tom jest w żłob… - wtrąciła się młoda, zaniedbana dziewczyna stojąca za panią Cole.

Kobieta machnęła lekceważąco dłonią, po czym ponownie skupiła się na swoim drinku.

\- Idź. Zaprowadź go tam – wydała polecenie.

\- Przepraszam za zwłokę, proszę pana – powiedziała dziewczyna, wycierając brudne ręce w swój fartuch, gdy szli jednym z korytarzy. – Mamy tutaj dużo dzieci… rozumie pan… a pani Cole… - przerwała, najwyraźniej się rozmyślając, po czym zmieniła temat. – Tom jest zabawnym dzieckiem. Nie lubi ludzi. Płacze za każdym razem, gdy ktoś chce go wziąć na ręce. Podczas karmienia woli wszystko robić sam – nawet próbuje trzymać sobie butelkę! Jak nikt się do niego nie zbliża, nie płacze za często. Tak naprawdę, to bardzo łatwo się nim zajmować…

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedział uprzejmie Harry, kiwając przy tym głową. Doskonale wiedział, że Tom zawsze był ostrożny. Zawsze cenił sobie przestrzeń osobistą… W rzeczywistości mógł podać mu w tej sprawie rękę.

Gdy tak szli, coś zaskoczyło w jego głowie. Cel misji.

\- Przepraszam – odezwał się, przerywając jej podekscytowany bełkot. – Jaki mamy dziś dzień?

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- 31 maj.

\- A… rok? – zapytał z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Zauważył jednocześnie, że mugolka stała się ostrożniejsza.

\- 1927 – odpowiedziała, zwalniając kroku. To spowodowało, że odległość między nimi się zwiększyła – stało się jasne, że nie ufa tajemniczemu mężczyźnie, który nie wiem, w jakim roku żyje.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

31 maja 1927 roku. Minęło pięć miesięcy od jego ostatniej wizyty tutaj. W 2000 roku z kolei minął zaledwie jeden dzień…

 _Jeden dzień w teraźniejszości równał się pięciu miesiącom w przeszłości._

Dziewczyna zaprowadziła go do drzwi, na których namalowane były złote słoneczniki.

\- Jesteśmy – zakomunikowała. – Tom leży w pierwszym łóżku od prawej. Jeśli będzie pan czegoś potrzebował, proszę mnie zawołać. Będę tuż obok.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym wszedł do środka.

Pokój był całkiem przestronny i o dziwo, czysty. Duże okna pozwalały wpadać do niego promieniom słonecznym. Na ścianach namalowane zostały kwiaty, mające nadać temu szaremu miejscu choć trochę życia. Niestety, były już wyblakłe. Wzdłuż jednej z nich stało sześć małych łóżek w złym stanie. Przed przewróceniem się powstrzymywała je tylko i wyłącznie sklejka u dołu.

Dzieci spały spokojnie. Były chude a na ich policzkach nie było, tak charakterystycznego dla zdrowych niemowlaków, różu.

Adoptowanie dzieci – zwłaszcza w czasach powojennych, kiedy było ich tak dużo – nie było szczególnie atrakcyjne, a sierocińce nie mogły sobie pozwolić na zapewnienie im odpowiedniego wyżywienia. Na posiłek składała się zazwyczaj owsianka a puree z marchewki było tylko rzadkim dodatkiem.

Harry od razu rozpoznał Toma. Był jedynym dzieckiem, które nie drzemało.

Zamiast tego chłopczyk przyglądał mu się z ciekawością. Do ust włożył sobie zaciśniętą piąstkę, ośliniając ją całą. Najprawdopodobniej zaczął ząbkować i nie podobało mu się uczucie wyżynanych zębów.

Pięć miesięcy wystarczyło, żeby wygląd dziecka się zmienił. Jego skóra nie była już taka pomarszczona a głowa łysa - teraz twarz okalała mu mała czupryna czarnych włosów. Było tak niepodobne do tej małej małpki, która przylgnęła do Harry'ego w dniu swoich narodzin.

Czarne niczym heban oczy chłopca błyszczały niespotykanym blaskiem. Nie miały w sobie żadnej czerwonej skazy.

Kontakt wzrokowy został nawiązany – czarne oczy spotkały się ze szmaragdowymi.

Harry uświadomił sobie, że widział je już wcześniej – w myślodsiewni…

 _Chłopiec był ładny i dość szczupły jak na swój wiek. Miał zgrabny przedziałek i był ubrany w szary mundurek, który wyglądem upodabniał go do innych chłopców z sierocińca. Sprawiał wrażenie cichego i spokojnego, choć pod tą fasadą kryła się podstępna moc. Jego czarne, pozbawione głębi oczy, momentalnie ją zdradziły. Odbijała się w nich złość tak potężna, jak niewidzialna burza w ciemną noc._

 _\- Nie jest pan doktorem, prawda?_

 _\- Nie… Jestem nauczycielem. Przyszedłem, żeby opowiedzieć ci o Hogwarcie – odpowiedział Dumbledore._

 _Tom miał jedenaście lat. Był w wieku, w którym dzieci myślały o zabawie, krzyczeniu, skakaniu, śmianiu się. Był w wieku rozmyślania nad marzeniami, brania udziału w przygodach oraz wierze w świetlaną przyszłość._

 _Nie był jednak taki. Był poważny i zły._

 _\- NIE WIERZĘ panu!_

 _Harry przyglądał się tej scenie w milczeniu. Chłopiec właśnie odmówił uwierzeniu w jedyną rzecz na świecie, jaka kiedykolwiek go uszczęśliwi. Wyglądał na wycofanego, gotowego do ofensywy – sprawiał wrażenie żółwia gotowego do ukrycia się w swojej samozachowawczej skorupie._

 _\- To… to magia? To, co mogę zrobić?_

 _\- A co takiego potrafisz?_

 _\- Wszystko… Mogę coś podnieść, nie dotykając tego. Zwierzęta robią to, co chcę, choć ich nie tresuję. Mogę sprawić, że coś się stanie temu, kto mi się narazi. Może cierpieć, jeśli zechcę._

 _Policzki chłopca pokryły się delikatnym rumieńcem podekscytowania._

Harry przetwarzał w głowie to wspomnienie, nie wiedząc, co ma zamiar począć z tym dzieckiem.

 _\- Jestem taki sam jak ty. Jestem inny – powiedział Dumbledore._

 _\- UDOWODNIJ! – zażądał Tom._

 _Podniszczona szafa stojąca z tyłu, stanęła w płomieniach. Chłopiec skoczył na równe nogi a pomarańczowy blask ognia odbił się w jego oczach, nadając im osobliwego blasku._

 _Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się – jedenastolatek był teraz rozpromieniony. Uśmiech ozdobił jego dłutem rzeźbione oblicze. W końcu znalazł człowieka, który był taki sam jak on._

 _Do tej pory, przez ten cały czas… był kompletnie sam._

 _\- W Hogwarcie nie tolerujemy kradzieży – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore, wskazując na przedmioty porozrzucane na łóżku Toma. – Uczymy w tej szkole nie tylko jak należy korzystać z magii, ale jak nad nią panować._

 _Chłopiec stał nieruchomo, przyglądając się nauczycielowi. Rzucał mu nieme wyzwanie i jednocześnie odmawiał przeprosin._

 _Dumbledore wstał i złapał swój szalik. Potem ruszył do wyjścia._

 _\- Rozumiem też mowę węży – dodał Tom. – Przychodzą tu. Szepczą coś… Czy to wszystko jest normalne? - zapytał, a w jego oczach pojawił się cień niepewności. Arogancja zniknęła, przez co bliżej mu było do zwyczajnego, upartego jedenastolatka._

 _Chłopiec spojrzał wyczekująco na Dumbledore'a._

 _Był pełen nadziei… na co?_

 _Tom Riddle był dumnym dzieckiem. Swojej dumy nie uważał za wadę i co więcej, nie dbał o to, co myślą na jego temat inni. Było jednak jedno pytanie, które jego dziecięcy umysł przetwarzał raz za razem. Jedno pytanie rzutujące na całe jego życie. Jedno pytanie, które duma tłumiła, nie chcąc, by zostało wypowiedziane na głos…_

 _\- Czy jestem normalny?_

\- Proszę pana…? PROSZĘ PANA! – zapytała młoda pracowniczka sierocińca, wyrywając Harry'ego tym samym ze swoich wspomnień. W rękach niosła koszyk z butelkami dla maluchów.

Tom wciąż na niego patrzył. Najwidoczniej nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby wisiał nad nim jakiś nieznajomy mężczyzna. Gdy zobaczył butelki, podekscytowany zamachał radośnie rękoma.

\- W porządku, w porządku. Proszę – powiedziała dziewczyna, podając mu jedną z nich, półpełną.

Tom zdecydowanie musiał odziedziczyć słynną upartość i zaborczość Salazara Slytherina. Gdy tylko owinął ręce wokół plastikowej butelki, nie oddał jej do momentu, aż nie wypił całego mleka. Gorliwie strzegł jej z zazdrością godną kochanka. Ssał smoczek, co kilka chwil robiąc przerwę, żeby trochę go pogryźć – w ten sposób dawał świadectwo swojej wojowniczej natury.

Mugolka potrzebowała dobrej chwili, żeby wyrwać z jego uchwytu pustą butelkę. Była cała obśliniona, zaś gumowy smoczek nadawał się tylko i wyłącznie do wymiany – był przegryziony w kilku miejscach.

Chłopiec zagulgotał gniewnie. Potem z wściekłością wrzasnął głośno, gdy dziewczyna napełniła butelkę ponownie mlekiem, po czym podeszła z nią do następnego dziecka.

\- Proszę pani… Tom... – powiedział zaniepokojony Harry, dalej przyglądając się młodemu Voldemortowi. W tym momencie wyglądał na bardzo strapionego tym, że musi się dzielić swoją butelką z innymi.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę. Tom jest bardzo zazdrosny. A nie mamy za dużo pieniędzy, więc…

Harry ponownie spojrzał na dziecko i odkrył, że chłopczyk znowu wcisnął piątkę do ust, po czym wierzgnął się w łóżeczku, próbując się przewrócić. Wyglądał naprawdę uroczo. W jego głowie pojawiło się niepewne spojrzenie Toma ze wspomnień.

 _\- Czy jestem normalny?_

Niespodziewanie, Harry poczuł przemożną potrzebę wzięcia go na ręce.

Niezdarnie więc podniósł go, jedną dłonią przytrzymując mu delikatnie głową. Ciało chłopca było miękkie, ciepłe i pachniało słodyczą.

\- Proszę pana! Tom nie lubi być dotykany… - zawołała dziewczyna.

Ku jej przeogromnemu zaskoczeniu, chłopczyk nie zaczął płakać. Zamiast tego zaczął paplać radośnie, brzmiąc podobnie do małego szczeniaczka.

Tom wyglądał nieswojo w ramionach Harry'ego, więc ten szybko położył go z powrotem do łóżka. Szczęśliwa paplanina dziecka natychmiast przemieniła się w zezłoszczony krzyk. Najprawdopodobniej słyszał go cały sierociniec – taki był głośny.

Harry spanikował. Czego on od niego chce?

\- Hm… - mruknęła dziewczyna, przyglądając się temu zaciekawiona. – Myślę… że źle go trzymałeś. Spróbuj inaczej… Ułóż sobie jego głowę na swoim ramieniu….

Czarodziej zastosował się do jej instrukcji.

Zadziałało.

Tom leżał potulnie w jego ramionach. Swoją głowę wcisnął pod jego głowę. Jego skóra była gładka i miękka. Był taki… kruchy… Płacz też ustał. Co więcej – mały kręcił co chwilę głową, zakopując się w koszuli Harry'ego, próbując zbliżyć się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Zbliżyć się do źródła zapachu, który odciśnie piętno na jego świeżym umyśle.

To niemożliwe, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób go pamiętał.

A jednak byli tutaj razem…

Tom bawił się jego włosami, tkwiąc w jego ramionach tak, jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie.

\- Goo, goo, gaa, gaa – wybełkotał mały, łaskocząc Harry'ego w nos.

Chłopiec nie był ciężki, a wręcz przeciwnie – był lekki jak piórko. Niezauważalny. To było takie… prawdziwe. O wiele prawdziwsze niż wyblakłe wspomnienie przeszłości…

Stali w ten sposób przez dłuższą chwilę. Harry był zachwycony ciepłem malucha i co chwilę dotykał jego skóry.

A potem uświadomił sobie, że powinien już odejść.

Czas płynął nieubłaganie do przodu, nie czekając na nikogo.

Poklepał pulchne policzki Toma tak samo, jak pięć miesięcy temu i ostrożnie przekazał go dziewczynie.

\- No, kochanie. Powiedz teraz ładnie pa-pa panu Potterowi – powiedziała cicho, kołysząc maluchem.

Tom przeniósł spojrzenie z niej na Harry'ego, desperacko próbując się przysunąć bliżej niego. Obserwował każdy jego ruch, a gdy zrozumiał co się dzieje, zamrugał szybko. Jego ciemne, wypełnione niepokojem oczy momentalnie wypełniły się łzami. Zaczął wrzeszczeć jak opętany, wymachując dziko rączkami. Chciał złapać koszulę Harry'ego.

\- Niech pani się nim zajmie… proszę… - wyszeptał. Być może jego słowa nie znaczyły wiele ale tylko tyle mógł zrobić.

\- Proszę pana… - powiedziała, próbując utrzymać w ramionach wyrywające się dziecko. – Tom naprawdę pana lubi. Czy może… myślał pan o adopcji?

Harry po raz ostatni spojrzał na chłopca i w jego czarnych oczach dostrzegł swoje własne odbicie.

\- Pewnego dnia… pewnego dnia wrócę po niego – obiecał zdeterminowany. Przeznaczenie czy nie – stanie z nim twarzą w twarz.

* * *

Oczywiście, koło przeznaczenia nie zboczy z obranego przez siebie kursu. To bardzo skomplikowany, zawiły system, przędący nici czasu oraz narrację życia – przeszłości, przyszłości i tego, co pomiędzy…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Rozdział 4**

 **Moc, nieśmiertelność, doskonałość**

* * *

 **1 Stycznia 2001**

Gdy Omijacz Czasu drgnął, świat znowu zawirował. Ogarnęło go to samo, znajome uczucie fruwania, a uszy wypełnił mu ten charakterystyczny dudniący dźwięk.

Wylądował w pustym laboratorium.

Cały się trząsł. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, więc oparł się o ścianę, walcząc o oddech. Każdy taki skok w czasie wysysał z niego niesamowicie dużo energii, ale tym razem ten problem wydawał się poważniejszy niż zazwyczaj.

\- HARRY! – Podbiegła do niego Hermiona. – W porządku? – zapytała, szybko sprawdzając mu puls. Był nieregularny. – Na razie starczy tych podróży. To zbyt obciążające dla twojego organizmu – powiedziała zmartwiona.

\- Nic mi… nie jest… - wyspał Harry, oddychając ciężko i zsuwając się po ścianie na podłogę.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta ale postanowiła nie drążyć tematu.

\- Jak poszło?

\- Wylądowałem w… 1927r. W maju – odpowiedział ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Czarownica chwyciła kartkę i zapisała na niej szybko „pięć miesięcy". Potem wśród dokumentów wyszperała kilka wykresów, dorysowała do nich kilka liń, pomruczała do siebie, a potem ponownie zwróciła się do niego.

\- Już wiem! Musimy poczekać 47 dni, żebyś mógł pojawić się w 1946r.

Harry zawahał się. Podejmując decyzję, rzucił jej jednocześnie poważne i ponure spojrzenie.

\- Chcę tam wrócić.

\- Dlaczego…? – zapytała zaniepokojona Hermiona.

Myślami wrócił do sierocińca. W jego głowie pojawił się obraz małego niemowlęcia, które krótkimi rączkami próbowało go objąć.

\- Chcę… chcę go zmienić, Hermiono. Nawet… jeśli tylko trochę…

Kobieta spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Ewidentnie była zaniepokojona jego planami. Znała go jednak zbyt dobrze i wiedziała, że nie będzie w stanie go przed tym powstrzymać. Miała jednak zamiar powstrzymać go przynajmniej przed nadmiernym ryzykowaniem zdrowia z powodu takiej przyczyny.

\- Los _nie_ pozwoli ci zmienić historii, Harry. Co gorsza, twoje ciało może nie wytrzymać aż tylu skoków w czasie. NIE MOŻESZ TEGO ZROBIĆ. NIE ZROBISZ TEGO. NIE POWINIENEŚ TEGO ROBIĆ…

Brunet skrzywił się, gdy przyjaciółka zaczęła krzyczeć.

\- Ale przecież Zmieniacz Czasu…

\- Omijacz Czasu nie jest Zmieniaczem Czasu! – przerwała mu stanowczo Hermiona. – Zmieniacze mają o wiele mniej potencjalnych efektów ubocznych, podczas gdy Omijacze są po prostu niebezpieczne! – Pochyliła się ku niemu i ścisnęła go za ramię. – Przepraszam cię, Harry. Wiesz, że mam rację. Powiedz mi… Czy twoja próba zmiany Przeznaczenia… zakończyła się sukcesem?

Czarodziej zwiesił głowę. Długie, czarne rzęsy przysłoniły mu widok. Specjalnie zadała mu to pytanie. Doskonale wiedziała, że poniósł sromotną klęskę.

Nie potrafił zamordować Toma ani dać mu lepszego dzieciństwa.

\- Z Przeznaczeniem _nie_ wygrasz. Wszystko _planuje_. Ze wszystkiego _rozlicza_. Przeszłość jest _niezmienna_ – wyjaśniła z diablo winną winą. Nie chciała niszczyć jego płonnych nadziei, ale nie widziała innego sposobu, żeby zrozumiał, że nie warto dla kolejnej nieudanej próby niszczyć sobie zdrowia.

\- Może jestem niezaplanowanym elementem… Niepoddanym kontroli… - rzucił wyzywająco. – Nawet jeśli nie mogę… powstrzymać go od stania się Voldemortem, moja obecność w jego przeszłości _jest_ zmianą samą w sobie!

Hermiona pokręciła przecząco głową. Wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej zmartwioną.

\- Nie rozumiesz, Harry. Nie ma żadnej zmiany. Los wymaże – albo już wymazał – twoją obecność w tamtych czasach. Spójrz…! Voldemort cię nie pamięta. Gdyby było inaczej, nie zamordowałby twoich rodziców i nie byłby tak bardzo zainteresowany zabiciem ciebie!

Harry'emu zabrakło języka w buzi. Widząc jego minę, Hermiona sapnęła. Szybko złapała go za ręce i przeprosiła.

\- Wybacz. Nie chciałam w to wciągać twoich rodziców – powiedziała ciszej, na co tylko wzruszył ramionami. To i tak był najmniejszy z jego problemów. - Harry, jesteś naszą ostatnią nadzieją. Proszę cię, zadbaj o siebie. Jesteś taki lekkomyślny… - przerwała, rzucając spojrzenie na jego sine palce. – NIEMOŻLIWE! ZAMARZASZ! – krzyknęła, opatulając go swoim płaszczem. – Gdzie zostawiłeś swój?

Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. No tak. Jak skakał w przeszłość miał na sobie czarny płaszcz i pasujący do niego szalik. Był nowy, ledwo noszony – ten komplet dostał od Lupinów na święta. Będąc sprytnym, rzucił na nie zaklęcie ogrzewające. Cieszył się, że nie będzie mu zimno, dzięki takiemu jednemu mykowi.

\- Musiałem zostawić go w sierocińcu.

Szkoda mu było tego płaszcza…

* * *

Ron został ranny.

Gdy tylko opuścili laboratorium, dopadła ich rozhisteryzowana Ginny. Nie wyglądała za dobrze. Krokodyle łzy zdążyły już zmoczyć górę jej ubrania. Miała zakrwawione kolana – jak szła, zostawiała za sobą krwawy kropelkowy szlak.

\- Szpital… - wydukała, szarpiąc głową w kierunku Hermiony, która zbladła, usłyszawszy najnowsze wieści, po czym rzuciła się biegiem we wskazanym kierunku. Nie kłopotała się nawet zdjęciem laboratoryjnego fartucha.

Harry chciał ruszyć za nią ale Ginny zatrzymała go w miejscu. Nie była już małą dziewczynką – miała dziewiętnaście lat i zmieniła się pod wpływem toczonej wojny. Stała się dzielną wojowniczką, a wściekle rude włosy i elektryzujące niebieskie oczy tylko dodawały jej uroku.

\- Tym razem złapaliśmy kogoś interesującego – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się do niego bezczelnie. Na twarzy miała plamy krwi, ale nie były one w żaden sposób niepokojące. Harry odbierał je jako podkreślające jej urodę oznaki męstwa i honoru.

Nigdy dotąd nie przyszło mu do głowy, jak bardzo była piękna. To odkrycie spowodowało, że jego policzki zarumieniły się mocno.

Ginny złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła go w stronę pokoju przesłuchań.

 _Deszcz pada,_

 _Przychodzi ulewa._

 _Ministerstwu upada,_

 _Raz ubolewam._

 _Raz głośno się śmieję,_

 _A feniks nędznieje*._

Zza metalowych drzwi dało się słyszeć wysoki, szalenie brzmiący głos. Nawet przez nie Harry słyszał, jak Percy wydaje z siebie potężne, zirytowane westchnięcie, pomiędzy jednym krzykiem na schwytanego więźnia a drugim.

Ginny rzuciła mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Wybacz, ale zawziął się, że będzie rozmawiał tylko i wyłącznie z Harrym Potterem…

Odwzajemnił uśmiech, dając jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, po czym wszedł do środka.

Atmosfera przesłuchania była klaustrofobiczna. Słabo oświetlone metalowe biurko i stojące przy nim krzesła specjalne zaprojektowano tak, żeby wzbudzały strach. Wypytywani tu więźniowie w dużej mierze byli Śmierciożercami.

\- Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, Harry – powiedział na przywitanie Percy.

\- Zimno tu – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Wciąż było mu chłodno. – Najprawdopodobniej… powinienem był ubrać jakieś cieplejsze szaty.

Na samym środku pomieszczenia siedział przykuty do stołu zakrwawiony mężczyzna. Poszarpany rękaw jego szaty ukazywał światu, sprawiający w tym bladym świetle jeszcze okropniejsze wrażenie, Mroczny Znak.

Czarodziej zachichotał, wydając dodatkowo z siebie nieprzyjemny, świszczący dźwięk.

\- HAHAHA! Nasz Zbawiciel musimy zająć się sobą! Jakby nie patrzeć jego nędzne życie wciąż należy do mojego Pana.

Percy przewrócił oczami a potem wysunął krzesło dla Harry'ego.

Śmierciożerca spiorunował Weasleya wzrokiem. Wyłupiaste oczy tylko nadawały mu bardziej groteskowego wyglądu. Sprawiały, że wyglądał na faktycznie obłąkanego…

\- POWIEDZIAŁEM, że porozmawiam TYLKO z panem Potterem. Na OSOBNOŚCI.

Percy zmarszczył brwi, po czym odwrócił się, wyglądając na niezdecydowanego.

\- W porządku. Mam przecież różdżkę – odpowiedział Harry, wyjmując ją z kieszeni i kładąc na stole. Potem usiadł naprzeciwko schwytanego więźnia.

Jedno spojrzenie na twarz Percy'ego utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że ten próbował już dosłownie wszystkiego. Wszystkie metody przesłuchań zawiodły. Wyczerpał swoje możliwości.

\- No dobrze. Będę na zewnątrz. Krzycz, jakby czegoś próbował. I jakbyś czegoś potrzebował – powiedział, zamykając za sobą ciężkie, metalowe drzwi.

Harry pomasował swoje skronie. Skok w czasie naprawdę do wymęczył, a przesłuchanie zdecydowanie nie należało do rzeczy, którymi chciałby się teraz zajmować.

\- W porządku – mruknął. – Czego chce Voldemort?

Śmierciożerca spojrzał z niemal czułością na swój Mroczny Znak, po czym wykrzywił swoje cienkie wargi w szyderczym uśmiechu.

\- Nie wymawiaj na próżno imienia Pana, Zbawco Światła… Ciesz się swoimi ostatnimi chwilami, głupcze, bo Czarny Pan chce, żebyś wiedział, że słono zapłacisz za tamto wspomnienie… za horkruksa…

Harry także spojrzał na czarny tatuaż. Miał dziwaczne wrażenie, że wąż drwi sobie z niego.

Jego myśli skierowały się ku małemu Tomowi. Ku jego malutkim dłoniom zaciskającym się na jego szacie, ku jego cichym chichotom…

„ _Los wymaże – albo już wymazał – twoją obecność w tamtych czasach. Spójrz…! Voldemort cię nie pamięta"._ – Głos Hermiony ponownie rozbrzmiał w jego głowie.

Pomimo nieprzyjemnego posmaku na języku, zmusił się do uśmiechu i odsunięcia na bok wszystkich niepewności.

\- Och…? A ja myślałem, że Voldemortowi nie zależy na wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa. Nie wydaje się sentymentalnym człowiekiem. Za to niby zapłacę…?

\- Jego Wysokość… - wyszeptał Śmierciożerca. – Lord rośnie w siłę. Pozbywa się wszystkich swoich słabości.

Serce Harry'ego zamarło. On wie! Voldemort dowiedział się, że Światło wie o jego słabościach…

\- HAHAHA! Następnym razem… kiedy spotkasz się z moim Panem, on będzie silniejszy. Nieśmiertelny. Doskonalszy! – Śmierciożerca roześmiał się szaleńczo. Kpił sobie z niego.

Serce Harry'ego fiknęło koziołka, po czym zaczęło bić dwa razy szybciej niż zwykle. Skoczył na równe nogi i dobiegł do drzwi. Przez chwilę widział tylko ciemność, ale potem odzyskał wzrok. Łapczywie łapał powietrze. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoił, otworzył metalowe drzwi i z ulgą wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Weasleyowie dobiegli do niego w jednej sekundzie.

Kiwnął głową.

\- Tak, nic mi nie jest.

\- Jesteś blady – zauważyła Ginny, wyglądając na zmartwioną. – Powinieneś odpocząć.

Ponownie skinął głową.

\- Oczywiście. Ty również… I opatrzyć rany. Musisz natychmiast opatrzyć swoje rany.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego ze zrozumieniem i oddaliła się, uprzednio lekko im machając ręką.

\- Co on takiego ważnego chciał ci powiedzieć? – zapytał szybko Percy, gdy tylko Ginny zniknęła z zasięgu ich wzroku.

Harry zawahał się. Przez moment rozważał ujawnienie najnowszych rewelacji. A potem spojrzał uważniej na Percy'ego i podjął decyzję.

\- Przesłuchanie trzeba kontynuować. Bełkotał coś na temat doskonałości Voldemorta. Że planuje coś wielkiego… Musimy się dowiedzieć, co takiego. I trzeba ostrzec Hermionę.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział mężczyzna, wyglądając na zamyślonego. – Ginny ma rację, musisz odpocząć. Jesteś blady jak ściana.

Harry roześmiał się lekceważąco. Nie mogło być z nim aż tak źle.

* * *

\- Fred, George…!

Harry podbiegł do bliźniaków. Oboje mieli poranione twarze. Wszystkie te zadrapania dały im temat do żartów na temat tego, który z nich jest teraz brzydszy.

\- No hej, Harry – wykrzyknęli, ściskając go po kolei.

Chcieli go podnieść na duchu, więc uśmiechnął się do nich wesoło.

\- Mogę was prosić o małą przysługę?

\- No jasne – odpowiedział jeden z nich, ramieniem obejmując drugiego. – Cokolwiek chcesz.

\- Tak długo, jak będziesz nam bulił – zaśmiał się Fred (lub George). Obaj mieli na twarzy szerokie uśmiechy.

Harry obejrzał się do tyłu, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikt ich przypadkiem nie podsłuchuje.

\- Och, jakieś sekrety – powiedział Fred.

\- Jesteśmy dobrymi, praworządnymi gośćmi – dodał George, puszczając mu oczko. – Więc bez żadnych żartów, dobra?

Harry spojrzał na nich z czułością i zaczął szybko wyjaśniać sprawę.

\- Potrzebuję fałszywych dokumentów – mugolskich i czarodziejskich. Fałszywego świadectwa urodzenia datowanego na rok 1906. Potrzebuję też funtów brytyjskich. Masę. Tyle, ile potrzeba na kupno domu.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na niego z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

W końcu Fred klepnął go po ramieniu.

\- Czy Hermiona o tym wie?

Harry, stawiając na szczerość, pokręcił przecząco głową.

George poszedł do niego bliżej, pochylając głowę i ściszając głos.

\- Czy ma to może coś wspólnego z twoją _wyskokową_ misją?

W odpowiedzi potrząsnął głową.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie z identycznymi uśmiechami. Psotnymi. Zawadiackimi.

\- Podoba nam się to, nad czym kombinujesz – powiedzieli równocześnie. – Nie ma sprawy, bracie – odpowiedzieli, po czym odwrócili się i odeszli, śpiewając przy tym wesoło.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

* * *

* W oryginale: „It's raining, it's pouring, the Ministry is falling. I'm laughing, I'm crying, the Phoenix is dying" – na podstawie Sherlocka „His last vow". Nieco zmienione, żeby pasowało do naszego tekstu. Przyznam szczerze, że namęczyłam się nad tym kawałkiem, nigdy nie byłam dobra w układaniu jakichkolwiek wierszy. Jak coś się nie klei kupy, to proszę mi wybaczyć


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Rozdział 5**

 **Miejsce jego narodzin**

* * *

 **2–6 Stycznia 2001**

Wyczerpany do granic możliwości Harry wczołgał się do swojej samotni. Nieduży, pozbawiony okien pokój w iście hogwadzkim stylu zawsze przypominał mu o jego obecnej pozycji w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie – wraz z przyjaciółmi powszechnie uważany był za uciekiniera. Lokalizacja ich kwatery głównej musiała stanowić tajemnicę – tylko nieliczni wiedzieli, że znajdowała się na granicy z mugolskim światem. Ministerstwo było w rękach Lorda Voldemorta, a Hogwart – pomimo wielu toczonych o tę sprawę bitew – w końcu i tak zmuszony był skapitulować. Przeciw nim była zarówno władza, jak i opinia publiczna. Nie mieli wielu sojuszników. Harry Potter, zbawca czarodziejskiego świata, słynny Chłopiec–Który–Przeżył, uważany był obecnie za kryminalistę, mogącego jedynie biernie przyglądać się śmierci swoich towarzyszy.

Zmęczony, opadł bezwładnie na łóżko. Konsekwencje tego skoku w czasie były naprawdę zatrważające. Próbował walczyć z wszechogarniającym go bólem, ale nie potrafił. Zwinąwszy się w kłębek, zagryzł wargi w nadziei, że nie wyda z siebie żadnego skomlenia.

Nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby Hermiona dowiedziała się o jego stanie. Jeśli w jakiś sposób odkryłaby, jak fatalnie się czuje, mogłaby nawet zarządzić natychmiastowe zakończenie ich podróżniczego eksperymentu.

„ _Następnym razem… kiedy spotkasz się z moim Panem, on będzie silniejszy. Nieśmiertelny. Doskonalszy!"_ – Słowa Śmierciożercy prześladowały go, nawet teraz sobie z niego kpiąc.

Harry przewrócił się na plecy. Wciskając się w twardy materac, patrzył się w ciemność, nie mogąc zmrużyć oka.

W głowie miał dwa obrazy – krwiste, szaleńcze oczy odznaczające się wyraźnie na niemal białej, przerażającej twarzy oraz czarne, promieniujące szczęściem oczy na dziecięcej twarzyczce.

Pamiętał każdy szczegół. Pamiętał wszystko, co dotyczyło _jego._

Czwarty rok nauki – puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Dziwaczne uczucie wywoływane przez aportację. Twarz przyciśnięta do błota na cmentarzu. Martwe spojrzenie Cedricka. Nagrobek Toma Riddle'a. Odrodzenie się Voldemorta. Osaczenie przez przywołanych Śmierciożerców. Triumfalny śmiech Voldemorta. Wycelowana w Harry'ego różdżka.

– _Patrz na mnie! – powiedział mroczny czarodziej. – Pozwól mi zobaczyć w swoich oczach marniejącą nadzieję. Patrz na mnie, jak będziesz umierał…_

Nienawiść na bladym obliczu pomieszana była z szaleństwem. I czymś jeszcze – emocją trudną do zidentyfikowania. NIELUDZKĄ.

Harry bał się.

Nie potrafił go zrozumieć – tej całej siedzącej w nim ciemności i czystej nienawiści.

Voldemort gardził Światłem, ponieważ nauczył się egzystować w Mroku. Całe życie, od dnia swoich narodzin, żył, będąc napiętnowanym: był nieplanowanym dzieckiem z małżeństwa, które pozbawione było miłości; został porzucony, będąc niemowlęciem; musiał znosić bycie „dziwakiem" przez całe dzieciństwo. Potem, nawet będąc uczniem w Hogwarcie, musiał być ostrożny, wchodząc w integracje ze swoją nową rodziną, ze Ślizgonami. Był zmuszony do zachowania statusu „sieroty" i „półkrwi szlamy" tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Nie rozpowiadał wokół o własnej przeszłości.

Voldemort gardził Światłem, ponieważ nigdy nie doświadczył nawet przejawu jego ciepłego promyka. Pogardzał także sprawiedliwością, ponieważ ta zawsze omijała go szerokim łukiem.

Harry naprawdę się bał, ale wciąż chciał spróbować to zmienić.

Mimo to im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że to nie jest możliwe. W jego głowie nieustannie pojawiała się wężowa twarz, mówiąca co chwilę „To ja będę tym, który cię zabije, Harry Potterze".

Lord Voldemort cały czas był taki sam. Nic się nie zmienił. Nic się nie zmieni…?

Harry schował głowę pod poduszkę, czując, jak jego pierś przeszywa fala niemożliwego do zniesienia bólu, rozczarowania… i rozpaczy.

Hermiona miała rację – **przeznaczenia nie da się zmienić**. Voldemort nigdy nie stanie się dobrym człowiekiem.

Ból rozprzestrzenił się na resztę jego ciała, ale Harry nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Jego serce dręczyły wątpliwości. Czuł się taki bezradny. Taki bezwartościowy.

Czy naprawdę wszystkie jego wysiłku poszłyby na marne?

Po kilku chwilach główkowania nad tym postanowił wziąć prysznic. Dopiero po nim, na całe szczęście, udało mu się zasnąć.

Kiedy się obudził, czuł się o niebo lepiej. Słońce już wzeszło. Po ogarnięciu pokoju zszedł na dół.

– HARRY! – krzyknęła Ginny, wskazując mu palcem na laboratorium. – Hermiona chce cię widzieć. – Dziewczyna nie miała już na twarzy krwi, a długą, cienką bliznę, przebiegającą od ucha do brody. Uśmiechała się radośnie, machając mu ręką. Było po niej widać, że uważa bliznę za odznakę męstwa. Jej promienne spojrzenie i uśmiech były zaraźliwe – Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i także się wyszczerzył.

– Mamy kłopoty, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy tylko przekroczył próg laboratorium. Zawzięcie skrobała coś w swoim notatniku. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na nią, żeby wywnioskować, że nie spała zbyt dobrze. Włosy miała bardziej rozczochrane niż zwykle, a porozrzucane papiery walały się niemal po całym jej stanowisku pracy.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej. Do ręki wziął przypadkowy plik kartek, który okazał się jedną z wielu ocen treningów Armii Dumbledore'a.

Kobieta rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie.

– Percy całą noc przesłuchiwał tego Śmierciożercę. Sam wiesz, jaki jest w tym dobry… – Wzruszyła ramionami.

– No i? – Pociągnął ją za język.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta a jej twarz przybrała bolesny wyraz.

– Złe wieści. Voldemort nie tylko wie, że jesteśmy świadomi jego słabości, ale też rozpoczął ich poszukiwania. Chce je zniszczyć, zanim my do nich dotrzemy. Co gorsza… próbuje wchłonąć z powrotem swoje horkruksy…

– Co? Wchłonąć…? – wydukał Harry, nie wiedząc nawet, że istniała taka możliwość.

Sfrustrowana Hermiona westchnęła ciężko.

– Ten Śmierciożerca powiedział, że… Voldemort odzyskał już swój nos… – przerwała, rzucając mu twarde spojrzenie. – Nie śmiej się, Harry. To poważna sprawa.

Oczywiście, momentalnie przestał. A potem znaczenie jej słów uderzyło w niego z niewiarygodną siłą.

– Mionka! Może on poszukuje konkretnych wspomnień! Tych z 1946 roku!

– Właśnie tak. I dlatego chciałam się z tobą zobaczyć… Zgodnie z moimi obliczeniami, wspomnienia dotyczące pierwszych dwudziestu lat życia Voldemorta – włączając w to oczywiście rok 1946 – są zapieczętowane w medalionie Salazara Slytherina – powiedziała, przyglądając się, jak ręka Harry'ego automatycznie wędruje do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, po czym mężczyzna wyjmuje wspominany artefakt i rzuca go na biurko. – Z racji tego, że wciąż nie wiemy, gdzie obecnie jest miecz Godryka Gryffindora, a Hogwart jest poza naszym zasięgiem, jedyne co możemy zrobić to zapewnić bezpieczeństwo medalionowi. Nie możemy pozwolić na to, żeby Voldemort położył na nim swoje ręce.

– Oczywiście. – Harry pokiwał głową.

– I jeszcze jedno – kontynuowała Hermiona, odkładając pióro. – Musisz być przygotowany, Harry… Po tym, jak Voldemort stanie się prawie „kompletny", będzie o wiele potężniejszy, a nawet rozsądniejszy. A to oznacza, że nasze cele mogą…

Przerwał jej uniesieniem dłoni. Wiedział, co miała zamiar mu tłumaczyć, ale nie mógł pozwolić, żeby zaczęła wątpić w swoje własne plany. Uśmiechnął się więc uspokajająco i pozwolił, żeby jego oczy przyjęły twardy, mężny wyraz.

– Nie mamy co do tego większego wyboru, więc nie martw się na zapas. Wierzę w nasze plany, Mionka – powiedział, machając jej ręką i odwracając się do wyjścia. – Lecę zobaczyć się z Ronem.

* * *

Szpital był i duży i mały. Sprawiał wrażenie ogromnego, ale tylko dzięki łóżkom ustawionym tak ciasno, że ledwo dało się pomiędzy nimi przecisnąć. Niektórzy pacjenci ustawiali sobie drewnianą deskę między leżanką swoją a sąsiada, tworząc tym samym prowizoryczny stół, przy którym tłoczyli się pozostali, chcąc grać w pokera. Zabandażowane ręce czy połamane kończyny nie stanowiły problemu.

Wszyscy wydawali się tacy pełni życia, mogąc ostrożnie i w tajemnicy przed pielęgniarkami wymienić kilka sykli pod kołdrami.

Ruda głowa wyróżniała się na tle innych.

– RON!

– Hej, Harry! – Lewe ramię przyjaciela wciąż była na temblaku, ale – jak się okazało – nie przeszkadzało mu to w entuzjastycznym machaniu do niego. Harry przyspieszył kroku, obawiając się, że Ron sam się zrani.

– Jak się masz? – zapytał, siadając na brzegu jego łóżka.

Weasley rzucił wymowne spojrzenie na swoją rękę, a potem na unieruchomione nogi, po roześmiał się serdecznie.

– Jak zwykle, kumplu.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Stary, dobry Ron.

– A więc słyszałem, że odwiedziłeś sobie dwudziestoletniego Voldemorta – powiedział pospiesznie przyjaciel. – To w ogóle prawda?

– Niezupełnie. – Skrzywił się. – Widziałem Voldemorta jako noworodka.

– HAHAHA! Więc przeniosło cię do karczmy? Naprawdę jest tak przerażająca, jak mówią? Miejsce narodzin diabła…

– Co takiego…? – Harry uniósł brwi. – Jaka znowu karczma? – wymamrotał niepewnie.

– Hm? Myślałem, że wiesz o tym. – Ron spojrzał na niego szczerze zdziwiony. – No karczma. Miejsce, w którym Voldemort przyszedł na świat. Karczma to taka mugolska gospoda...

– Karczma – powtórzył wolno, czując, jak jego serce przyspiesza swój rytm. Nadzieja. Nie myśląc wiele, chwycił przyjaciela za ramię. – A czy Voldemort przypadkiem nie urodził się… w sierocińcu?

– Ała! – krzyknął Ron, gdy Harry mimowolnie ścisnął mu zranioną rękę.

– Och, przepraszam! No więc? – drążył temat, luzując uścisk.

– Więc co? – burknął Weasley, drapiąc się nerwowo po nosie. Gdy spojrzał w pełne oczekiwania oczy Harry'ego, westchnął ciężko. – Jaki znowu sierociniec? Przecież sam mi powiedziałeś, że urodził się w karczmie! Dumbledore podobno ci to pokazał…

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Szybko odwrócił się do sąsiada Rona.

– Ernie? Gdzie urodził się Voldemort?

– Sam–Wiesz–Kto? – zapytał Macmillian, patrząc na niego zdezorientowany. – W gospodzie. W Londynie. Czemu o to pytasz?

Harry skoczył na równe nogi. Czuł, jak coś naelektryzowanego biegnie mu po kręgosłupie. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak żywy.

– Muszę iść zobaczyć się z Hermioną! – krzyknął podekscytowany i w następnej sekundzie wypadł z ambulatorium. Ernie gapił się za nim z otwartymi ustami, a potem rzucił zszokowane spojrzenie Ronowi, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

* * *

Szczęście wypełniało mu serce. Nareszcie jakaś dobra wiadomość.

Zmiana miejsca narodzin Voldemorta niosła za sobą konsekwencje. Każdy, kto wcześniej miał świadomość tego, że urodził się on w sierocińcu, teraz był przekonany, że była to karczma. Zmianie uległa powszechna wiedza.

Hermiona wyjaśniła mu wcześniej, że Los pozwolił na taką modyfikacją, bo nie uważał jej za coś wielkiego i znaczącego. Nawet jeśli była to prawda, to ujrzenie na własne oczy rzeczywistych konsekwencji swojego pierwszego skoku w czasie, było niepowtarzalne i niesamowite. Nigdy wcześniej nie był szczęśliwszy. W głowie kłębiły mu się niezliczone możliwości.

Nadzieja. Harry odważył się znowu mieć nadzieję.

Jeśli Los nie dbał o szczegóły, Harry mógłby zmienić je wszystkie. Jak widać, jedna mała zmiana pociągnęła za sobą inne, tak więc nie było to takie nieistotne. Kilka takich zmian mogłoby sprawić, że powstałoby coś zupełnie nowego. Nowe przeznaczenie, którego nikt – nawet ten przeklęty Los – nie mógł przewidzieć!

Musiał ponownie skoczyć w czasie! Musiał podzielić się tą wiedzą z Hermioną!

– HERMIONA! – ryknął, wpadając niczym burza do laboratorium. Z trudem oddychał. Gdy skończył wyjaśniać jej swoją teorię, z wysiłku aż sapał.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. Co dziwne, nie wydawała się podzielać jego entuzjazmu.

– Och? Więc Voldemort nie urodził się w tamtej karczmie?

– I tak i nie… – Harry pozwolił sobie na szeroki uśmiech. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się lepiej. – To dzięki nam urodził się w gospodzie.

W jednym wypadku taka odpowiedź wydawałaby się wręcz absurdalna, a w drugim powszechnie akceptowalna. Wszystko zależało od wyborów, jakie Harry podejmie, udając się w przeszłość.

– Kiedy będę mógł znowu skoczyć, Hermiono? – zapytał.

– Za 46 dni – odpowiedziała, z powrotem koncentrując się na swoich dokumentach.

– Co? Nie! Ja muszę…

– Nie – powiedziała stanowczo. – Twój stan fizyczny, gdy stamtąd wracasz… nie jest dobry. Musisz odpocząć przynajmniej przez pięć kolejnych dni. Jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz, z twoim ciałem może być… naprawdę kiepsko. Tak jak teraz – dodała łagodniejszym tonem. – Boli cię, prawda?

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– Już dawno przyzwyczaiłem się do bólu.

Kobieta ciężko westchnęła. Była zbyt inteligentna, żeby dać się nabrać na jego kłamstwa.

– Nie zrozum mnie źle, Harry. Nie próbuję sprzeciwiać się twoim skokom, ale moja zgoda na dotyczy tylko sytuacji, kiedy jest to dla ciebie bezpieczne. Obecnie tak nie jest. Są dla ciebie zagrożeniem – przerwała na moment. – Obiecaj mi, że zaczniesz o siebie dbać – poprosiła, wbijając w niego spojrzenie. Była gotowa do wygłoszenia mu wykładu na temat stanu zdrowia, jeśli by się sprzeciwił.

– Obiecuję. – Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

* * *

Minęło pięć dni a Hermiona wciąż nie wspomniała słowem o kolejnej podróży w czasie.

Pięć dni w teraźniejszości… W przeszłości minęło więc dwadzieścia pięć miesięcy.

Tom właśnie skończył trzy lata.

To były ciężkie czasy dla Armii Dumbledore'a. Wszyscy nieustannie pracowali od świtu do zmierzchu, biegając po kwaterze głównej niczym mrówki w mrowisku. Harry musiał dzielić swój czas między nauką pojedynku młodszych rekrutów, omawianiem dalszej strategii walki ze starszymi członkami Armii oraz między planami dotyczącymi przeszłości. Na ten moment zajmował się osłonami przyszłego domu.

Dopiero kładąc się w łóżku, mógł spokojnie pomyśleć. Skupił się na małym Tomie. Jaki będzie, mając te trzy lata? Czy będzie choć trochę podobny do Voldemorta? Nawet w tym wieku…?

Tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi.

Szóstego dnia Ron pojawił się w sali treningowej. Nogę wciąż miał w gipsie i było widać, że przyjmuje eliksiry redukujące ból.

Harry podał mu całkiem spory stos papierów, po czym odetchnął z ulgą.

– Na gacie Merlina! – skomentował Ron. – Jakim cudem zrobiłeś tak wiele roboty? – zapytał, próbując poklepać bruneta po ramieniu, ale jego ruchy wciąż były niezdarne. W rezultacie – jakimś cudem – podeptał mu obie stopy.

– Gdzie jest Hermiona? – spytał Harry, krzywiąc się pod wpływem bólu. Owszem, ogrom pracy sprawił, że był niemiłosiernie zmęczony, ale harówka zapewniła mu chwilę wolnego. Teraz mógł robić, co tylko chciał.

– Chyba w laboratorium – zastanowił się głośno Ron. – Razem z Cho i Luną.

 _No oczywiście. Gdzie indziej mogłaby być Hermiona?_

– Dzięki wielkie – odpowiedział Harry, po czym skierował się we wskazane miejsce.

* * *

Zanim wszedł do środka, do jego uszu dobiegły skrawki rozmowy kobiet.

– Chcę… skonfiskować Omijacz Czasu – wyszeptała Hermiona.

– A co z misją Harry'ego? – zapytała równie cicho Cho.

Nie było sensu stać pod drzwiami i czekać, żeby usłyszeć, co takiego do powiedzenia ma Cho na temat jego misji. Założył Omijacz Czasu na szyję, zacisnął mocno zęby i zakręcił nim.

Świat wokół niego zawirował.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Rozdział 6**

 **Tom Riddle**

* * *

 **1932**

Nazywał się Tom Riddle. Był sierotą.

Jaki jest normalny czterolatek? Czy powinien wtulać się w ramiona mamy lub taty, błagając o nową zabawkę? A może powinien radośnie hasać z przyjaciółmi, śmiejąc się przy tym głośno? Czy powinien robić wszystkim żarty?

Dla Toma bycie czterolatkiem było _skomplikowane_. Od przedwczesnej śmierci swojej poprzedniej „opiekunki", przetrwanie w sierocińcu było coraz to trudniejsze.

Posiadanie czterech lat oznaczało tyle, że był „środkowym" dzieckiem. Młodsze dzieci były regularnie karmione, a starsze same brały to, czego chciały. Będąc czterolatkiem, był dla nich idealną ofiarą.

Gruba wychowawczyni chodziła z koszem pełnym suchego chleba. Każde dziecko dostawało po jednym, małym bochenku. Nie było od tego wyjątków. Miała jastrzębie oczy – zawsze lustrowała wzrokiem swoich podopiecznych, próbując dopatrzyć się próby kradzieży kolejnego. Jeśli kogoś złapała, wymierzała cios pięścią i konfiskowała porcję. Tom często bywał tak głodny, że nie obchodziło go to. Zawsze starał się zdobyć dodatkowy kawałek, gdy przesuwała wzrokiem po innych. Był szybki i zwinny, ale nie znaczyło to, że nigdy nie został przyłapany. Kiedy wpadał, był chłostany po plecach. Zawsze otrzymywał dziesięć batów.

Było warto. Bycie pobitym było o wiele lepsze niż bycie wiecznie głodnym – okropnie było czuć, jak pusty żołądek boleśnie zaciska się do tego stopnia, że przypominało to posiadanie zjadającego od wewnątrz pasożyta w brzuchu. Chłosta była warta tych kilku razy, gdy potem wymykał się do swojego pokoju i wyciągał spod łóżka twardy chleb, mogąc go wreszcie zjeść. Przełykał szybko, niemal dławiąc się z powodu suchości w buzi. Nigdy nie zostawił nawet jednego okruszka.

Z czasem nabył wprawy i stał się całkiem dobrym złodziejem. I wtedy został zauważony.

Grupa ośmioletnich chłopców z głupimi wyrazami twarzy, których Tom nawet nie kojarzył. Byli od niego nie tylko starsi ale także i więksi.

– Oddaj to, co ukradłeś! TERAZ! Albo powiemy pani Sophii… – Tej grubej kobiecie.

– Już zjadłem… – odpowiedział z uporem Tom. Bał się. W drżących schowanych za plecami dłoniach trzymał dwa małe bochenki.

Jeden z chłopców (trzymający w ramionach królika) wskazał na niego palcem.

– NIEPRAWDA! WCIĄŻ MA! W RĘKACH!

Tyle wystarczyło. Zaatakowali go i już po kilku chwilach leżał zwinięty w kłębek na ziemi.

Bolało. Tak bardzo bolało.

Im mocniej go bili, tym bardziej zaciskał dłonie na chlebie. Żaden z napastników nie dał rady mu go odebrać.

Być może wrodzone okrucieństwo dało mu nieprawdopodobną siłę. W niewytłumaczalny sposób zdołał się od nich uwolnić, po czym rzucił się biegiem przed siebie. Chłopcy byli tuż za nim. Pędząc ile sił w nogach, kruszył pieczywo, sypał okruszki na podłogę i deptał po nich. Wyglądał, jakby chciał zniszczyć coś, czego szczerze nienawidził.

Zanim został złapany, z bochenków nie zostało nic. Zmieszane z błotem okruszki były poprzyklejane do podłogi.

– BRAĆ GO! – ryknął jeden ośmiolatek.

Pierwsze uderzenie padło na jego plecy. Tom momentalnie opadł na kolana, wyginając się i desperacko próbując ochronić swój brzuch oraz organy wewnętrzne. Nie oszczędzono także jego twarzy. Ślady po uderzeniach będą tworzyły na jego ciele olbrzymie fioletowe plamy, ale nawet przez ból zdołał się triumfująco uśmiechnąć.

 _Były moje… Jeśli ja nie mogę ich zjeść, nikt nie może…_

Z jego ust wyrwał się cichy zwycięski chichot.

* * *

Po pobiciu chłopcy pobiegli do wychowawczyni i powiedzieli jej o kradzieży, przez co oczywiście został ukarany. Został zamknięty w piwnicy na trzy dni.

Wcisnął się w kąt, nie patrząc na to, że obolałe plecy dotykają ściany za nim. Zaczął energicznie pocierać swoje skostniałe dłonie, chcąc chociaż odrobinę się ocieplić.

– Tom? Tom? Znowu dostałeś szlaban?

Zignorował kobietę, która patrzyła na niego zza metalowych prętów, przypominających kraty, i wyginała nerwowo dłonie.

 _Co chciała zyskać, odwiedzając go w takich momentach?_

– Tom? Przy… przyniosłam ci kilka cukierków. Zostawiłam je w twoim pokoju... Mam nadzieję, że będą ci smakowały…

 _Cukierki?_

Co głodne dziecko miało zrobić z cukierkami? Taka mała przysługa tylko sprowadzi na niego kłopoty! Inni zaczną mu zazdrościć i przez to stanie się celem! Już nim zapewne jest – skoro zostawiła je na widoku, ktoś się pewnie połasił…

Ona nigdy nie myśli. Nie dostrzega niczego, co jest rzeczywiście ważne…

Tymi cukierkami chciała go uspokoić, wiedział o tym. Nie dla jego własnego dobra, oczywiście. Chciała w ten sposób zmniejszyć swoje poczucie winy.

Nie poruszył się więc. Wbił w nią twarde spojrzenie ze świadomością, że blask palącej się świecy tylko sprawił, że wyglądał przerażająco.

Kobieta cofnęła się o krok. Tom przez chwilę przypominał drapieżnika, uważnie obserwującego swoją ofiarę i doszukującego się w niej słabości. Sprawiał wrażenie gotowego do natychmiastowego ataku.

– Wrócę innym razem… – wydukała, po czym niemal wyskoczyła z piwnicy.

Przyglądał się temu całkowicie beznamiętnie. Wiedział, co tak naprawdę o nim myślała.

Bała się go. Przerażały ją jego nad wyraz dojrzały wzrok oraz zacięta mina. Pomimo strachu, zawsze odwiedzała go, gdy był karany. Czuła się źle z powodu tego, co zrobiła.

Z drugiej strony, to nie było nic wielkiego. Kiedyś „była" jego „matką", a potem oddała go do sierocińca, ponieważ w jej życiu pojawiło się inne, _lepsze_ dziecko. _Własne_ dziecko. Twierdziła, że nie mogła sobie pozwolić na wychowywanie dwójki.

Zawsze też radośnie paplała o tajemniczym panu Potterze.

– Och, to naprawdę cudowny człowiek. Bardzo się o ciebie troszczy, Tom…

Nawet jego poprzednia „opiekunka" nieustannie o nim mówiła.

– Pan Potter wróci po ciebie, Tom. Wiem to. Prosił mnie, żebym się tobą zajęła do tego czasu…

Sfrustrowany chłopiec uderzył piąstką w ścianę.

Nienawidził tego całego pana Pottera. NIENAWIDZIŁ.

Jeśli tak bardzo mu na nim zależy i tak bardzo chciałby go adoptować, to gdzie on jest? Gdzie był, gdy Tom był bity i głodzony? Gdzie był, gdy krzyczał z bezsilności i niesprawiedliwości? Gdzie? Oczywiście. „Wróci po ciebie" – było parszywym kłamstwem. Dzięki pobytowi w sierocińcu nauczył się dobrze je rozpoznawać.

Jego twarz wykrzywiła wściekłość. Gdyby ktoś go teraz zobaczył, byłby zdziwiony, jak wiele nienawiści może być na twarzy czterolatka.

* * *

W sierocińcu nie kładziono nacisku na obecność za prowadzonych zajęciach. Mieli zbyt mało personelu, żeby zapewnić przyzwoite wykształcenie swoim podopiecznym. Dwa razy w tygodniu odbywały się lekcje języka angielskiego (pod naciskami Kościoła), a w międzyczasie dzieci były wolne. Istniała możliwość swobodnego szwędania się po ulicach Londynu. Pani Cole nieszczególnie się nimi interesowała. Jeśli ktoś zmarł – no cóż – było o jedną gębę mniej do wykarmienia.

Tom zazwyczaj włóczył się po okolicy do godziny szesnastej. Dbał jednak o to, żeby nie odchodzić za daleko.

Potem kierował się prosto do swojego pokoju.

Tym razem jego oczom ukazał się bajzel. Wszystko było przewrócone do góry nogami. Materac walał się na podłodze a szafa była przewrócona. Ubrania leżały wszędzie, całe pocięte i zabłocone.

Każdy wychowanek sierocińca otrzymywał cztery mundurki na rok, bez możliwości wymiany – ta zasada była wszystkim powszechnie znana.

Tom zachichotał mrocznie. Teraz miał czas, żeby na spokojnie przeanalizować wszystko i wymyślić odpowiednią zemstę dla starszaków. W głowie raz za razem odtwarzały mu się wyimaginowane sceny ich bolesnej śmierci.

Gdy jego wzrok spoczął na wymiętym czarny płaszcz, niedbale leżącym w kącie, zalała go _prawdziwa_ wściekłość.

Wydał z siebie ryk i poprzysiągł wrogom krwawą zemstę. _Nie ważne kim są, znajdę ich,_ pomyślał. Jego oczy przypominały teraz czarne tunele, mogące pochłonąć nieprzyjaciół w całości. _Nawet kości po nich nie zostaną._

Delikatnie podniósł z ziemi płaszcz. Był już stary, ale wciąż – dzięki dbaniu o niego – trzymał się nieźle. Wyglądał też na bardzo kosztowny. Płaszcz był na Toma o wiele za duży, a jego dół śmiesznie przedłużał mu nogi, ale rekompensował to stylowy krój i pasek, który można było zawiązać w talii. Najprawdopodobniej wyglądał bardzo dostojnie na swoim poprzednim właścicielu.

Za każdym razem, gdy Tom czuł się smutny lub samotny, wciskał twarz w ten cudowny materiał, chłonąc jego ciepło.

Może… ktoś naprawdę się o niego troszczył? Chociaż przez krótką chwilę…

 _Może pan Potter…?_

Chłopiec zarzucił sobie płaszcz na ramiona i przymknął oczy, po czym z miłością go pogładził. Ta miękkość potrafiła go uspokoić.

– TOM! Rzuć okiem na mój nowy szalik! – Do jego pokoju wtargnął intruz.

Spłoszony Tom w jednej sekundzie zeskoczył ze swojego łóżka i zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Był to ośmiolatek, który go zdradził z tym chlebem. W rękach miał puszystego królika. Z triumfem zaczął gładzić jego kark.

Tom zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Jego wzrok ześlizgnął się z twarzy wroga na chwalony szalik… który zdecydowanie nie był własnością łobuza. Pospolicie nazwany „szalikiem" szal był dopełnieniem płaszcza pana Pottera.

Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się niebezpiecznie. Obnażając groźnie zęby, rzucił się do przodu. Towarzyszyły mu tylko i wyłącznie mordercze intencje. Ośmiolatek odskoczył, będąc zdziwionym nagłą zmianą w zachowaniu młodszego dziecka. Nie spodziewał się też, że ktoś znacznie młodszy i mniejszy zdobędzie nad nim jakąkolwiek przewagę.

– ODDAJ. MI. TO! – wywarczał, ciskając piorunami z oczu.

Starszy chłopiec grał opanowanego. Wmówił sobie, że żaden czterolatek nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Po chwili już nie był taki tego pewien.

Tom gapił się na tego dużego i małego karalucha. Królik futerkiem dotykał czarno–szarego szala. _Niewiarygodne_ , pomyślał.

– Zna… znalazłem go, więc jest mój… – burknął ośmiolatek, wciąż grając odważnego. Nie udało mu się dokończyć całego zdania. Tom doskoczył do niego, wykorzystując element zaskoczenia i zacisnął dłonie na jego gardle. Przestraszony królik odskoczył w ostatnim momencie.

Chłopiec nie był w stanie wydać z siebie nawet pisku. Zamiast tego zakrztusił się. Nie mógł oddychać.

Dziecinna twarz Toma zmieniła się w przerażającą maskę. Jego rysy wyostrzyły się, oczy przybrały groźny wyraz a na ustach pojawił się pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. Z szarego, niepozornego sieroty zamienił się we wspaniałego Anioła Śmierci. Po chwili, nie zastanawia wszy się nad tym szczególnie, zacisnął dłonie jeszcze mocniej.

I właśnie wtedy Tom odkrył, że był zdolny do morderstwa.

– DOBRY BOŻE! CO TU SIĘ WYPRAWIA?!

Ktoś go odciągnął. Czterolatek potarł zdrętwiałe z wysiłku palce i rzucił chłodne spojrzenie na starą wychowawczynię, która ośmieliła się w tak brutalny sposób mu przerwać. Nie zamierzał się usprawiedliwiać – nie powiedział ani jednego słowa.

Łapiąc ciężko powietrze, ośmiolatek odczołgał się od Toma i wzrokiem odszukał swojego królika. Potem wziął go na ręce i przytulił do klatki piersiowej. Trzęsąc się niekontrolowanie, przestraszony spojrzał się na młodszego chłopca.

– To… to moja wina… Ukradłem jego szalik… - wyznał.

Opiekunka przyjrzała im się zakłopotana.

– Jeśli tak mówisz, Billy… Trzy dni w izolatce, Tom.

Bez słowa protestu ośmiolatek rzucił szal Tomowi, który uśmiechnął się do niego. Było to ukryte przesłanie, które tylko oni rozumieli. Dzisiejszego wieczoru mogli ze sobą dzielić niepowtarzalne przeżycie, ale tylko Tom był w stanie przewidzieć, jakie to niesie za sobą konsekwencje.

Billy przełknął ciężko ślinę.

Następnego dnia nikt nawet nie podchodził bliżej do pokoju Riddle'a, nie mówiąc już o choćby wspominaniu jego płaszcza czy szalika.

* * *

Pod wieloma względami nie zmieniło się nic.

W sierocińcu wciąż nie było za dużo jedzenia i dzieciaki wciąż o nie walczyły.

Za pierwszym razem, gdy to Tom pobił kogoś o jedzenie, nie zjadł nic specjalnego. Ot kawałek czerstwego chleba i ser wielkości swojego kciuka. Ściskając jednak w dłoniach namacalny dowód swojego zwycięstwa, pomimo pulsującego bólu w klatce piersiowej, czuł się _szczęśliwy_.

Czuł się _potężny_.

Na świecie nie ma ani dobra, ani zła. Jest tylko _potęga_ , a ludzie są zbyt krótkowzroczni, żeby to dostrzec.

Tom Riddle był dzieckiem, które pragnęło _mocy_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 7**

 **Pan Potter**

* * *

 **19 listopada 1932r.**

Nadeszła zima. Bezdomni trzęśli się z chłodu i przerażenia, przeklinając niebiosa ile sił w płucach, podczas gdy bezpańskie psy i koty szukały schronienia w niezamieszkanych budynkach, żeby przeczekać najgorsze mrozy.

Śnieg, w tym roku dość wcześnie, pokrył drogi białym puchowym kocem. Temperatura spadała z dnia na dzień. Ceny warzyw poszły w górę, co najmniej dwukrotnie. Nawet brukselka była droga.

W sierocińcu Wool's sytuacja uległa pogorszeniu. Cotygodniowe „danie mięsne" zostało wykreślone z menu. Pieczywo straciło na zapachu i – o ile to możliwe – było jeszcze gorsze niż zazwyczaj, stare i spleśniałe. Dzieci jednak nie narzekały.

Wszystko było lepsze niż głód.

Za wysokimi nieprzyjaznymi murami domu dziecka bójki i niesprawiedliwość były na porządku dziennym. Wychowankowie tworzyli małe zorganizowane gangi i zachowywali się równie okrutnie co dorośli, zajmując się pobiciami, szantażami oraz włamaniami. Każda grupa miała „wyznaczone" terytorium. Radzili sobie całkiem dobrze. Nic nie stawało im na przeszkodzie. Opiekunki z sierocińca poddały się już dawno i nie panowały nad sytuacją. Dopóki walczono na zewnątrz, nikt się tym nie przejmował i wszystko było w porządku.

Worek cukierków był wystarczającym powodem do wybuchu wojny.

– Hej, ty! Ta kobieta znowu przyniosła ci cukierki, prawda? – zapytał krzepki chłopiec, odcinając Tomowi drogę ucieczki. Potem zachichotał okrutnie i dał znak czekającej nieopodal grupce zarówno chłopców, jak i dziewcząt. Ci ze śmiechem na ustach ruszyli naprzód i w końcu otoczyli Riddle'a.

– _Och, Tom_ – powiedział piskliwie lider gangu, naśladując kobiecy głos. – _Znowu dostałeś szlaban?_

Tom stał w miejscu. Swoje ruchy ograniczył tylko i wyłącznie do przesuwania wzrokiem po każdym z napastników. Zachowywał się, jakby byli klaunami dającymi kiepski spektakl.

Obok krzepkiego chłopca pojawił się ten z królikiem. Nie było mowy, żeby stracił szansę na upokorzenie Toma. Pogłaskał łysiejące zwierzątko, po czym zadrwił:

– _Przepraszam, skarbie. Jesteśmy zbyt biedni, żeby się tobą zająć._

Grupa wybuchnęła śmiechem, jakby była to najzabawniejsza rzecz na świecie.

 _I co z tego?!_ Co z tego, że był jedynym dzieckiem, któremu podarowano cukierki? To wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że mieszka w sierocińcu i wcale nie jest lepszy od innych wychowanków…

– ODDAJ NAM CUKIERKI! MOŻE WTEDY POZWOLIMY CI PRZEJŚĆ!

Stali przed nim z wysoko uniesionymi podbródkami i kpiącymi uśmiechami, pusząc się jak pawie. Na ich twarzach nie było nawet śladu dziecięcej niewinności. Społeczeństwo i otaczająca ich rzeczywistość sprawiły, że moralność rozpłynęła się na wietrze niczym chmura dymu. Pozostała już tylko fizjologiczna potrzeba przetrwania oraz zimna i przeszywająca na wskroś praktyczność, która nakazywała dbanie tylko o siebie.

Tom parsknął.

Nigdy nawet nie dotknął tego woreczka. I _nigdy_ nie dotknie. Owszem, ta kobieta zawsze przynosiła mu cukierki, nie zważając na to, że robił się chory na samą myśl o tych lepkich, różnokolorowych landrynkach. Wypełniały one niemal po brzegi plastikową torbę, którą trzymał w kącie swojego pokoju.

Nikt nie odważył się tam wchodzić – od momentu, kiedy prawie udusił tego głupiego kretyna i nie zmiażdżył jego obrzydliwego królika.

Tom nie dbał o słodycze, ale nie znaczyło to, że był chętny do rozdawania ich. Zostały mu podarowane, więc były jego własnością.

A co jest jego… pozostaje jego już na zawsze. Zabawnie byłoby patrzeć, jak bezskutecznie próbują mu je odebrać.

– DAJ JE NAM… ALBO CIĘ SPIERZEMY NA KWAŚNE JABŁKO!

Na bladej twarzy małego czterolatka pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. Mimo tego, że ledwo mógł dosięgnąć blatu stołu, stał się czymś więcej niż zwyczajnym człowiekiem. Był niewyobrażalnie silnym i potężnym władcą piekła. Stał się czymś mistycznym…

– AŁAAAAAA! – wrzasnął ktoś.

Cała grupa odwróciła się z przerażeniem w oczach. Rudowłosy chłopiec krzyczał z bólu, przyciskając dłoń do twarzy, próbując tamować płynącą krew, która u jego stóp zabarwiła śnieg na różowo. Na czole miał długą ranę. W pobliżu zaś leżała poplamiona czerwieniom cegła.

 _Kto mógł to zrobić?_

Wszyscy patrzyli po sobie z zakłopotaniem. Cegła wydawała się wyczarowana z powietrza.

Ta sytuacja dobitnie pokazała, że wciąż byli dziećmi. Nie byli przygotowani na tego typu zdarzenia. Na widok krwi spanikowali.

– KTO TO ZROBIŁ…? POKAŻ SIĘ! – krzyknął jeden z chłopców.

Billy, jak dotąd zachwycony możliwością podręczenia kogoś, stał teraz jak słup soli, mocniej przyciskając swojego królika do piersi. Był zbyt przerażony, żeby kiwnąć choć palcem.

Każde z dzieci wykręcało szyję, próbując dostrzec winowajcę, tym samym całkowicie zapominając o Tomie, który przyglądał się z kolei im z rosnącym zainteresowaniem.

Zraniony chłopiec powoli opadał z sił. Tom patrzył, jak śnieg różowieje coraz to bardziej, jako jedyny nie trzęsąc kolanami ze strachu. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wygiął usta w uśmiechu. Był to dziecięcy, niewinny i uroczy uśmiech. _Wszechwiedzący._

– ON TO ZROBIŁ! – krzyknął nagle lider grupy, palcem wskazując na czterolatka. – ON TO ZROBIŁ! CZUJĘ, ŻE TO ON!

Tom uśmiechnął się szerzej.

– Ale… ale kiedy… – wyjąkała jedna z dziewcząt, wzdrygając się. – Przecież wszyscy go obserwowaliśmy! A on… on nawet się nie ruszył!

 _Zgadza się._ Tom nawet nie drgnął. Nie mógł cisnąć tą cegłą, ponieważ wszyscy mu się przypatrywali.

– DZIWAK! – ryknął Billy, patrząc na Riddle'a z przerażeniem. Potem cofnął się o krok, odwrócił się i uciekł.

Dotychczas unoszące się w powietrzu napięcie znalazło dla siebie ujście. Dzieci wrzasnęły, po czym przewracając się po drodze, zaczęły oddalać się od Toma najszybciej, jak tylko potrafiły. Coś – niewytłumaczalne, kryjące się w małym chłopcu _coś_ – sprawiło, że drapieżniki stały się ofiarami i uciekały z podkulonymi ogonami. Czuli coś tajemniczego, pierwotnego, potężnego…

– TRZYMAJ SIĘ OD NAS Z DALA, DZIWAKU!

Nie minęła chwila, gdy na dziedzińcu zostało tylko jedno dziecko. Teraz otaczały je tylko i wyłącznie ślady butów.

 _Dziwak? I co z tego?_

Tom nie ma nic przeciwko takiemu określeniu, dopóki ta nazwa wywoływała w strach w sercu, dopóki dzięki temu mógł wziąć to, czego pragnie. Dziwak, potwór, czy cokolwiek innego… to tylko określenia, niosące samym swoim brzmieniem moc, o której inni mogli tylko pomarzyć.

Z uśmiechem na twarzy obejrzał swoje dłonie. Takie małe, takie niepozorne, takie kościste, a jednak… tak potężne.

Machnął ręką – cegła poderwała się z ziemi i poleciała do niego, zgrabnie lądując na jego otwartej, przygotowanej na to dłoni. Z zadowoleniem przejechał opuszkami palców po krwi, a następnie uniósł dłoń ku górze, ku światłu dnia. Ciemna, szkarłatna ciecz wyglądała naprawdę pięknie na tle jego bladej skóry.

– **Myślałam, że nienawidzisz tego królika. Dlaczego nie uderzyłeś właśnie jego?** – rozległ się miękki, gadzi syk. Był to syk przeznaczony tylko i wyłącznie dla uszu Toma – dla innych był on kompletnie niezrozumiały.

– **Ten królik zasługuje na coś więcej… niż uderzenie cegłą w głowę…** – odpowiedział chłopiec, śmiejąc się z własnego żartu. Oczy spowił mu mrok. Jego syczenie było przecudną kołysanką dla uszu żmii oplatającej mu kostkę. Zwierzę drgnęło, choć nie wiedziało, czy to z powodu zimna, czy złowieszczej aury swojego młodego pana.

 _Ludzkie pisklęta są przerażające_ , pomyślała.

Los patrzył na to wszystko z góry, zadowolony z postępu chłopca. Każda historia miała odgórnie wyznaczony początek, środek i koniec – czterolatek przebudził swoją magię, otworzył na nią swój umysł i tak właśnie przeznaczona mu historia posunęła się naprzód.

Bez względu na starania – bez względu na to, ile razy cofnie się czas – wszystkie wysiłki pójdą na marne.

* * *

Kiedy Tom wrócił do swojego pokoju, dowiedział się, że ma się ubrać i zejść do hollu. _Sierociniec odwiedzał gość._

To znaczyło tylko jedno – potencjalną rodzinę adopcyjną. Lepiej się wystroić i wyglądać porządnie.

Na takie właśnie szczególne okazje dom dziecka zagwarantował swoim wychowankom specjalny strój – ładny, czarny mundurek, o wiele za cienki na taką porę roku. Nie chodziło jednak o to, by było w nim ciepło. Jego projektem nie kierowała praktyczność. Liczył się wizerunek.

Tom trzykrotnie owinął sobie stary, ciemny szalik wokół szyi, żeby upewnić się, że za bardzo nie zmarznie.

– Słyszałam, że jest _młody_!

Wszystkie dzieci, wystrojone w identyczne mundurki, szeptały z podekscytowaniem, kierując się w wyznaczone im miejsce. Tom szedł za nimi – ich twarze były nijakie, niegodne, żeby zwracać na nie uwagę.

Przed nim maszerowały trzy dziewczyny, chichocząc z myślą o nowym, lepszym życiu.

– Słyszałam też, że ma _duży_ dom! I nie jest _żonaty_ …

 _Nieżonaty. Niewiarygodne_. Brak małżonki oznaczał brak konkurencji ze strony potencjalnego rodzeństwa lub kobiety, która może być niezadowolona z pojawienia się w rodzinie niechcianego dziecka. A to z kolei zmniejszało prawdopodobieństwo odesłania wybranego wychowanka z powrotem do sierocińca.

Tom nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Wmieszał się w tłum.

Spuścił głowę, będąc znużony myślami. Nie był zainteresowany byciem adoptowanym. Dopiero co zorientował się, w jaki sposób należy sprawować władzę nad innymi dziećmi. Teraz wystarczyło tylko trzymać się tej dziury – nie ograniczały go żadne obowiązki, a kontrola dorosłych nie była duża. Może chodzić, gdzie mu się tylko podoba i brać siłą wszystko to, co będzie miało jakąś wartość. Warunki idealne.

Czując podekscytowanie, pociągnął szalik wyżej, żeby ukryć twarz.

– **Tom.** – Żmija w jego kieszeni poruszyła się. – **Tylko głupiec by cię nie wybrał… Wystarczy, że trochę się uśmiechniesz i gość zobaczy, że to ty – z nich wszystkich – jesteś tutaj najładniejszy…**

– **Nie bądź głupia.** **Nie chcę stąd odchodzić.**

Wąż wydał z siebie zmieszany syk. Jego mały umysł nie był w stanie pojąć, dlaczego Tom jest taki uparty. Dlaczego jest taki ponury? Dlaczego nalega na to, żeby o niego nie dbać, choć tak naprawdę chciałby mieć rodzinę?

Gdy już wszyscy zajęli miejsca, pani Cole – dość wstawiona, o czym świadczył jej chwiejny chód – przyprowadziła gościa.

– Proszę pani, szukam tylko…

– Tak, tak – przerwała odwiedzającemu, czkając przy tym głośno. – Dobre dzieciaki… Same dobre dzieciaki… Dobre kociaki… Czekają, o tutaj.

Przełożona w końcu przeszła przez próg, wyglądając niczym olbrzymi mors z butelką ginu. Kilka kroków za nią szedł młody mężczyzna ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Stojący na szarym końcu Tom rzucił mu lekceważące spojrzenie.

Mężczyzna był bardzo szczupły i dość blady, co potęgowało tylko wrażenie, że dopiero dochodzi do zdrowia po przebyciu ciężkiej choroby. Pomimo tego, że wyglądał krucho, sprawiał miłe i przyjazne wrażenie. Najbardziej zadziwiające były jednak jego oczy – niesamowicie zielone, tak piękne, że aż ciężko było znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, żeby je trafniej opisać. Wyglądają ładniej niż ulubiona, jadeitowa* szklana kulka Toma.

Miał czarne włosy, odrobinę przydługie i niechlujne, uczesane w taki sposób, żeby zasłaniały czoło. Tom miał wrażenie, że udało mu się dostrzec na nim niewielką bliznę, ale stał zbyt daleko, żeby zweryfikować tę myśl.

W chwili, gdy nieznajomy przekroczył próg, w środku chłopca coś drgnęło. Czuł, jakby jego dusza, wbrew jego woli – _niepowstrzymanie_ – ciągnęła do tego człowieka.

– **Coś nie w porządku, Tom?** – Żmija wysunęła się z kieszeni, zauważając niepokój swojego pana. Jego serce biło tak szybko, że obawiała się zawału. _Musi się uspokoić_ , pomyślała, kąsając go w nadgarstek. Ból był wystarczający, żeby wyrwać chłopca z transu.

– **Nic mi nie jest** – odsyknął powoli.

Odetchnął głęboko. Ból – nagły i tępy – spowodował, że wrócił do rzeczywistości, choć przed momentem myślał jeszcze, że się udusi. Po kilku chwilach nie było po nim nawet widać, że w jakikolwiek sposób zareagował na pojawienie się tego mężczyzny.

Zanim jednak zastanowił się dłużej nad swoją reakcją, pani Cole postanowiła się odezwać.

– Uwaga, wszyscy. To jest pan Potter.

 _Pan Potter._

Znajome nazwisko sprawiło, że serce Toma mimowolnie fiknęło koziołka. Niemal podskoczył w miejscu, oczy zaś wlepił w twarz gościa, próbując zapamiętać ją już na zawsze.

* * *

* Dla niewtajemniczonych: kolor jadeitowy to coś pomiędzy zielenią a miętą


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Rozdział 8**

 **Pewnego dnia**

* * *

 **19 listopada 1932 r.**

Gdy Harry przekroczył próg sierocińca, nagłe zawroty głowy niemal powaliły go na ziemię. Chcąc złapać równowagę, zatoczył się do przodu. Nogi miał jak z waty. Skrzywił się, gdy potężny ból głowy na kilka chwil odebrał mu zdolność widzenia. Przed oczami miał czarne plamy, a cała jego wizja była rozmazana. Utrzymanie pionowej postawy przed dziećmi wymagało od niego nie lada wysiłku.

 _Najwyraźniej Hermiona miała rację._ Był w gorszym stanie, niż podejrzewał. Mimo to zmusił się do uśmiechu.

Gdyby te skoki tak nie niszczyły jego organizmu, Harry przybyłby tutaj już dwa lata temu. Tamtego dnia – kiedy spróbował skoczyć, nie odczekawszy wystarczająco długo – zemdlał przed laboratorium. Ten niefortunny incydent opóźnił go o całe trzy dni, a potem… gniew Hermiony o następne dwa. Koniec końców, udało mu się jednak wrócić do Toma.

W 2000 r. spędził w sumie jedenaście dni, co znaczyło, że – według jego obliczeń – chłopiec za niedługo powinien mieć pięć lat.

Po minucie, gdy to okropne uczucie minęło, Harry wzdrygnął się. To był zdecydowanie najgorszy skok, jaki odczuł. Przez moment miał nawet wrażenie, że jego dusza została brutalnie wyrwana z jego ciała i dopiero chwili uświadomił sobie, że znajdujący się w jego kieszeni medalion Salazara Slytherina, jest cały rozżarzony. Nie pomyślawszy, wyciągnął go i otworzył.

 _NIE! Nie przed mugolami!_

Stanął jak wryty. Medalion się otworzył… i nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie pojawił się szepczący Tom Riddle, nie było uroków kontrolujących umysł, najmniejszego przejawu magii zamkniętej w przedmiocie. Nic. Medalion był teraz niczym innym, jak jedynie normalną, ciepłą biżuterią.

A to znaczyło, że horkruks został zniszczony!

 _Ale jak? Jakim cudem mógł zostać zniszczony, skoro nikt nic nie zrobił? Kiedy to się stało, skoro miałem go zawsze przy sobie?_

– Uwaga, wszyscy. To jest pan Potter.

Głos pani Cole sprowadził go z powrotem na ziemię. Szybko zamknął medalion i schował go do wewnętrznej kieszeni na piersi. Będzie musiał przyjrzeć się tej sprawie później.

Uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do dzieci stojących przed nim. Nie chciał robić niepotrzebnego zamieszania. Przybył tutaj dla Toma, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć pani Cole, ona zwołała wszystkich swoich wychowanków. Teraz wszystkie sztywno stały posortowane według wieku, tak jakby Harry był generałem, a oni podległymi mu żołnierzami.

– Proszę pani, szukam tylko… – podniósł głos, żeby zaprotestować, ale kobieta nie zamierzała go słuchać.

– Tak, tak… – zamruczała, machając przy tym ręką tak gwałtownie, że rozlała trochę ginu. – Dobre dzieciaki… Same dobre dzieciaki… Trudno wybrać… – przerwała na moment. – Przywitajcie się z panem Potterem – dodała w kierunku wychowanków.

– DZIEŃ DOBRY, PANIE POTTER! – krzyknęły równocześnie. Ich głos niósł się po korytarzu.

Harry przeskanował wzrokiem ich twarze.

Najstarsze miały po dziesięć lat, a najmłodsze były niemowlętami. Ubrani w jednakowe mundurki patrzyli na niego przerażonym wzrokiem. Bladość skóry i zapadnięte policzki jasno wskazywały na niedożywienie. Kilkanaście nieśmiało się uśmiechało – z ich twarzy biła tęsknota, a duże oczy błyszczały od ledwo powstrzymywanych łez.

Serce Harry'ego ścisnęło się boleśnie na ten widok. Jego dzieciństwo też nie było sielanką – dorastał pod opieką nieżyczliwego wujostwa. Był kiedyś jednym z nich i z własnego doświadczenia znał ich milczące błagania.

Oczywiście, Harry nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak w rzeczywistości wygląda ta sytuacja. Dzieci przechodziły przez takie spotkania niezliczoną ilość razy. Były przyzwyczajone do selekcji niczym bydło. Nauka fałszowania emocji była absolutną podstawą. Wiedziały jak wyglądać smutno i bezradnie, jak wybuchać płaczem w odpowiednich momentach, jak uzyskać współczucie. Niewinność była co prawda przywilejem dzieciństwa, ale bogatych. Nie była zarezerwowana dla dzieci, które musiały sobie radzić na własną rękę.

Harry nie był tego świadom. W umysłach Gryfonów świat zawsze wydawał się mniej skomplikowany, a co gorsza, lubili szukać w ludziach dobra.

Sama myśl o rozczarowaniu tych wszystkich maluchów wystarczyła, żeby jego serce zmiękło. Z trudem odwrócił od nich wzrok.

– Chciałbym adoptować tylko… – zaczął, uprzednio chrząkając.

– TATO! TATO! NIE ODCHODŹ! – Stojący w pierwszym rzędzie chłopiec wybuchnął płaczem. Jego przeszywający, pełen bólu głos odbijał się echem od ścian. Drżał w niekontrolowany sposób i wyglądał, jakby ze wszystkich sił próbował stać prosto. – CHCĘ DO DOMU! BĘDĘ GRZECZNY, TATO! PRZEPRASZAM, ŻE PROSIŁEM O TEGO KRÓLIKA…!

– UCISZ SIĘ, BILLY! – ryknęła gniewnie pani Cole, łapiąc się za głowę. _Przeklęta migrena._

Chłopiec podskoczył przestraszony. Twarz ukrył w rękawie, ale wciąż nie mógł powstrzymać łkania. Jego stłumione krzyki brzmiały jeszcze bardziej przygnębiająco.

– Pani Cole? – zapytał Harry. – Czy… wszystko w porządku?

Kobieta machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

– Tak, tak… Chłopak tęskni za ojcem. To już się zdarzało nie raz… Może… może przypomina mu pan ojca… Wpadł tutaj jednego dnia i go zostawił, właśnie z ledwo co kupionym króliczkiem… Powiedział, że po niego wróci. Ale wie pan. – czknęła głośno. – Oni nigdy nie wracają.

Harry poczuł, jak coś siada mu na żołądku. Małe dziecko bezradnie patrzyło, jak ojciec go opuszcza. Z każdą taką wizytacją musiał przyglądać się, jak inne rodziny wybierają sobie dzieci. On był mijany przez wzgląd na swój wiek. Jak mały chłopiec może wytrzymywać coś tak okrutnego?

Pewna myśl uformowała się w głowie Harry'ego – może Tomowi przyda się towarzystwo jeszcze jednego dziecka? Brata? Interakcje z innymi są ważne, więc może adopcja tego chłopca będzie dobrym posunięciem? Dorastanie z mugolem może pomoże mu wyzbyć się swoich uprzedzeń?

Zacisnął usta. Dokładnie przemyślawszy sprawę, klęknął przed szlochającym wychowankiem.

– Drogie dziecko, chciałbyś ze mną zamieszkać? – zapytał delikatnie.

* * *

Żmija nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, żeby Tom stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Nie stało się to kiedy był wyzywany, bity czy nawet na niego pluto. Zawsze zachowywał się chłodno, trzymając swój temperament na wodzy, nie pokazując po sobie emocji. Potem, na spokojnie w swoim pokoju, planował zemstę.

A teraz?

Na jego twarzy była widoczna tylko szaleńcza wściekłość. Jego dziecięce rysy były wykrzywione w iście diabelski sposób. To coś, co Tom skrywał głęboko w sobie przez te wszystkie lata, nagle eksplodowało.

Małe palce zacisnęły się na czarnym szaliku, mocniej przyciskając go do swojego ciała. Mały pan wyglądał, jakby próbował go pochłonąć. Dłonie zaciśnięte w pieści miał tak mocno, że jego żyły stały się doskonale widoczne.

Ryzykując, żmija raz jeszcze rzuciła okiem na twarz Toma.

Wzrok wciąż miał wbity w tego mężczyznę. W jego oczach odbijała się czysta nienawiść. Zbladł znacząco, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego jedyna nadzieja – jedyne dobre wspomnienie z dzieciństwa – rozbiła się w drobny mak.

Nie wiadomo, w czyim konkretnie kierunku ciskały błyskawice z jego oczu.

Po chwili uspokoił się. Żmija syknęła zdezorientowana.

Tom zawsze był świetny w ukrywaniu swoich emocji. Pozwalał sobie co najwyżej na zimny, ostrzegający przeciwników uśmiech. Był prawdziwym wężem, niespodziewanie wyskakującym z cienia, zawsze gotowym do uderzenia w odpowiednim momencie. Jak na węża przystało, szybko się opanował, ponownie przywdziewając na twarz maskę.

 _Dlaczego stracił kontrolę, gdy jakiś nieznajomy mężczyzna przyszedł adoptować Billy'ego?_

* * *

Tom wpatrywał się w uśmiechniętego młodego człowieka, które oczy błyszczały światłem równie mocnym co te słoneczne. Jego ramiona były oplecione wokół Billy'ego w sposób, w jaki powinny otaczać jego.

Zacisnął mocno zęby, szarpiąc szalik. Żałował, że nie był w stanie go podrzeć.

 _Pan Potter wróci po ciebie, Tom. Wiem to. Prosił mnie, żebym się tobą zajęła do tego czasu…_

Słowa tej kobiety powróciły teraz do niego, brzmiąc jak najokropniejsza kpina i raniąc jego serce raz za razem.

Czarny szalik, który dotąd tak bardzo kochał, dusił go i także kpił, niszcząc nadzieje. Był dowodem nieosiągalnych celów. Szydził z całego czasu jego oczekiwania na ten właśnie dzień…

Każdego wieczoru zasypiał opatulony tamtym płaszczem. Był gotów zabić innego człowieka za kradzież szalika. Był taki naiwny, taki głupi. Po co się poświęcał, żeby pielęgnować jedyne rzeczy, jakie wiązały go z panem Potterem?

 _Nigdy więcej._

Nie był już dzieckiem, które da się pobić na dziedzińcu sierocińca. Już nie. Teraz posiadał moc, o której inni mogli tylko śnić – i żaden z nich nie był od niego lepszy. Nie potrzebował innych.

Nie potrzebował też litościwej miłości tego całego pana Pottera!

A co do Billy'ego Stubbsa…

Pewnego dnia! Pewnego dnia mu się odpłaci!

* * *

– Billy'ego?! Billy… to dobry chłopiec – poprawiła się szybko pani Cole, machając butelką. – No więc, ustalone. Teraz…

– Chwila! – Harry wstał, ściskając dłoń Billy'ego. – Szukałem chłopca. Toma Riddle'a.

Ukryty za wszystkimi dziećmi Tom wygładził szalik i wystąpił naprzód.

Żmija wciąż była owinięta wokół jego ręki. Czuła, jak jego napięte mięśnie, rozluźniają się odrobinę. Wyglądał też na o wiele spokojniejszego, ale doskonale wiedziała, że to tylko fasada. Jej pan ponownie ukrył swój mrożący krew w żyłach gniew, nakładając na twarz maskę.

– Tutaj jestem – powiedział Tom.

Harry przyjrzał się chłopcu. Czarne włosy, ciemne oczy, otaczający go spokój i opanowanie. To wszystko było tak nieprzeniknione, że nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy maluch cieszy się, czy jest zaskoczony jego wyborem.

Po chwili rozpoznał swój szalik i na jego twarzy mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech, gdy przypomniał sobie tę nieszczęsną przygodę jedenaście dni temu.

– Jak widzę, zatrzymałeś sobie mój szalik.

– Teraz to _mój_ szalik. – Na twarzy dziecka pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech.

Harry cofnął się o krok. Ten wyraz twarzy wyglądał tak znajomo. Mały Tom wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak Tom z dziennika. Ostatni raz ten uśmiech zagościł na przystojnej twarzy młodego Ślizgona, gdy stał nad Harrym w Komnacie Tajemnic, oczekując łatwej wygranej.

Już niemal o tym zapomniał. _Może i ma tylko cztery lata, ale to dziecko jest Voldemortem!_ Jego _wrogiem._

Urocze maleństwo, które kiedyś tulił w ramionach, dawno zniknęło. Zanim Harry się obejrzał, jego rysy stały się ostrzejsze i z każdym dniem coraz to bardziej przypominały te należące do Voldemorta. Czas płynie nieubłagalnie.

Odetchnął głęboko. Ta twarz była jednocześnie tak znajoma i tak odmienna.

– Czy… chciałbyś ze mną zamieszkać? – zapytał nienaturalnym głosem.

Wargi chłopca wykrzywiły się w mechanicznym uśmiechu, tak jakby właśnie tego od niego oczekiwano.

– Tak, panie Potter. Dziękuję za pańską życzliwość – odpowiedział grzecznie.

To nieznajome „panie Potter" dało mu nadziei. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że szalik, który teraz należał do Toma, pomimo tylu lat, był w bardzo dobrym stanie.

Jego serce ścisnęło się boleśnie.

* * *

– TOM! Znałeś tego pana Pottera, prawda? On dał ci ten szalik?

Billy głaskał królika powolnymi ruchami, przyglądając się, jak Tom pakuje swoje rzeczy. Gdyby tylko udało mu się zobaczyć diabelski błysk w jego oczach, zamknąłby się tak szybko, że przez przypadek mógłby odgryźć sobie język. Niestety Tom był do niego odwrócony plecami, więc nie widział ostrzeżenia.

– Pomyślałem, wiesz, szybko. I sprytnie – przechwalał się dalej Billy. – Pan Potter mnie zauważył. – Zadarł do góry nos, jakby był dumny ze swojego żałosnego przedstawienia. Najwyraźniej zauważył sztywne plecy Toma, bo dodał zadziornie, ze słyszalną w głosie pogardą. – Jesteś tym dodatkowym, Tom.

Czterolatek zacisnął mocno pięści.

 _Dodatkowym?_

Od razu przypomniał mu się sposób, w jaki pan Potter podszedł Billy'ego. Był taki delikatny, łagodny i empatyczny.

 _Drogie dziecko, chciałbyś ze mną zamieszkać?_

Gdy zadawał podobne pytanie Tomowi, zachowywał się kompletnie inaczej. Był napięty do granic możliwości, a wzrok utkwił w podłodze. Wyglądał, jakby te kilka słów było najtrudniej wypowiedzianymi w całym jego życiu.

 _Czy… chciałbyś ze mną zamieszkać?_

Wszyscy wyczuli tę różnicę. Wszystkie dzieci w tamtym momencie przekonały się, kogo pan Potter wolał.

 _Tak, Tom był tym dodatkowym. Tym niechcianym, po raz kolejny…_

– Nie sprawiaj sobie kłopotu i nie pakuj się, Riddle. Niedługo tutaj wrócisz – parsknął Billy. Na jego twarzy prezentowała się okrutna radość.

* * *

– Jesteście gotowi? Powinniśmy już iść – powiedział ciepło pan Potter, wchodząc do pokoju.

Billy błysnął zębami i podbiegł do niego. Potem wskazał palcem spakowany plecak, leżący na podłodze. Uśmiechnął się uroczo w taki sposób, że jego oczy przybrały bardzo ładny kształt, półksiężyców.

– Jestem gotowy, Harry.

– Grzeczny chłopiec – pochwalił go mężczyzna i nagrodził pogłaskaniem po głowie.

Tom dyskretnie uszczypnął się, żeby stłumić rosnący gniew. Odczekał chwilę, żeby się uspokoić, po czym chwycił swoją walizkę i podszedł bliżej.

– Też jestem gotowy… panie Potter.

Harry wiedział, że powinien pogłaskać i Toma, albo chociaż poklepać go po ramieniu. Nie mógł jednak poradzić nic na to, że im dłużej patrzył na jego dziecinną twarz, tym bardziej widział na niej szyderczy uśmiech Riddle'a z dziennika. Nie mógł też wydusić słowa. Zamiast tego, wziął Billy'ego za rękę i wyprowadził obu chłopców z pokoju.

– Hej, Tom? Zapomniałeś swojego płaszcza! – zawołał triumfalnie Billy, wskazując na niego dłonią, za którą złapał go pan Potter. Królika trzymał w drugiej ręce.

Znowu go prowokował.

Tom zacisnął pięści, tak mocno, że poczuł, jak paznokcie wbijają mu się w skórę.

– Już go nie chcę… Jest podarty.

* * *

 _Zasługujesz na Oskara, Billy…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 9**

 **Zmieszanie i nadzieja**

* * *

 **20 grudnia 1932 r.**

Harry usiadł przed kominkiem, skrzyżował nogi, dorzucił do ognia i poprawił wszystko pogrzebaczem.

Dom stał na przedmieściach Londynu. Na skrzynce pocztowej widniał staranny napis głoszący „Harry Potter". Pomimo tego, iż bliźniacy Weasley byli niezłymi żartownisiami, zawsze spisywali się na medal. W przeciągu jedenastu dni udało im się zdobyć wszystko to, o co ich poprosił – od aktu urodzenia, aż po wystarczającą ilość gotówki na kupno mieszkania.

Dzieci były już w łóżkach. Panująca wokół cisza sprawiała, że olbrzymi dom wydawał się pusty i samotny.

Harry wyjął z kieszeni medalion Slytherina i dokładnie go obejrzał, pogrążając się w myślach. Gładka, złota krzywizna odbijała pomarańczowe światło ognia. Horkruks nie mógł stać się normalnym przedmiotem bez konkretnej przyczyny… Był całkowicie pewien, że bliska obecność Toma miała coś z tym wspólnego…

Westchnął ciężko. Magiczne teorie nigdy nie były jego specjalnością. Lepiej było zostawić tę zagadkę Hermionie. Schował medalion i potarł skronie.

Siedział w ten sposób do momentu, aż ogień nie zgasł. Potem wczołgał się do łóżka.

Nawet najdelikatniejsza puchowa kołdra nie była wystarczająca dla jego wyczerpanego ciała. Przez chwilę leżał na plecach, wpatrując się w ciemny sufit, aż w końcu jego wizja zaczęła się zamazywać.

Był taki zmęczony. Miał dziwaczne wrażenie, że zgubił się w gigantycznym, niekończącym się labiryncie, o wiele, wiele niebezpieczniejszym niż ten z Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Biegł, krzyczał, szukał wyjścia, ale wszystko to na próżno. Nie było żadnego wyjścia. Był sam w otaczających go ciemnościach niczym laboratoryjny szczur podczas jednego z wielu eksperymentów. Los z kolei przyglądał mu się z góry, stawiając na jego drodze coraz to więcej przeszkód i fałszywych korytarzy, pogrążając go, zmuszając go zagubienia w jeszcze większych zawiłościach życia.

Harry adoptował Toma. Wykonał krok, który zakończył się sukcesem. Los wstrzymał się ze swoim.

Przewrócił się na bok. Nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy tych okropnych myśli.

Według Hermiony Los pozwolił na taką zmianę, ponieważ nie uznał jej za wystarczająco znaczącą, żeby rzeczywiście coś zmieniła. Skoro nie dba o to, że Tom został adoptowany, to… czy to _naprawdę_ znaczyło, że bez względu na podjęte przez Harry'ego wysiłki, chłopiec i tak skończy, stając się Voldemortem?

 _Czarnym Panem? Sam-Wiesz-Kim? Masowym mordercą?_

 _VOLDEMORTEM?_

Harry zamknął oczy i roześmiał się z goryczą. Leżąc tak w ciemności, przez moment pożałował podjętej przez siebie decyzji. Wystarczyła jedna, rozprzestrzeniająca się w umyśle niczym wirus, myśl, żeby stał się słaby oraz żeby jego postanowienie osłabło.

Wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony, trzęsąc się pod wpływem zimnego potu, oblepiającego jego ciało. Nie powinien – _nie może_ – tak myśleć. Jedna chwila słabości i przegra tę wojnę. Straci dosłownie wszystko. I co do tego, nie będzie odwrotu.

Był przerażony. Bał się nieznanego, przyszłości. Tak bardzo chciał wracać do domu.

Mażąc się wewnętrznie, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powinien zrobić. Musi zobaczyć chłopaka.

* * *

Tom leżał na łóżku z przymkniętymi oczami.

Nowy pokój nie był zbyt duży, ale starczyło w nim miejsca na dwa łóżka. Było ciepło, a kołdra była naprawdę miękka. Wiedział, że powinien smacznie spać. Po tak długim i ekscytującym dniu powinien był zasnąć w mgnieniu oka. Powinien odpocząć i obudzić się pełnym energii.

Zamiast tego po prostu sobie leżał, będąc zżeranym przez gniew.

Na łóżku obok głośno chrapał Billy Stubbs. Tom wykrzywił wargi w uśmiechu. Billy powinien dziękować panu Potterowi, że dostał własne łóżko. Gdyby miał dzielić je z Tomem, zostałby uduszony we śnie. Hm, jakby na to nie patrzeć, wciąż _mogło_ się tak zdarzyć…

Żmija wciąż była owinięta wokół jego nadgarstka. W przeciwieństwie do innych gadów, jej magiczne ciało było specjalne – hibernacja jej nie dotyczyła. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien pozwolić jej na pokąsanie ze skutkiem śmiertelnym tego paskudnego chłopca i jego obrzydliwego królika. Jutro w gazecie najprawdopodobniej znalazłaby się historia dziecka, które przypadkowo wpadło w gniazdo zimujących węży. Oczywiście, zakończyłoby się to tragicznie.

Tom uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany.

Nagle zawiasy drzwi do pokoju zaskrzypiały. Dźwięk ten podczas ciszy nocnej był niesamowicie słyszalny.

Tom natychmiast zaprzestał swoich rozmyślań i wolną dłonią nakrył swój nadgarstek, gotowy, żeby obudzić swojego pupila w razie wypadku. Przed moment nawet nie oddychał, ino nasłuchiwał uważnie. Jego ciało było przygotowane do ewentualnego ataku.

Ogień wciąż radośnie trzaskał w kominku. W pokoju dało się słyszeć odgłos stłumionych kroków. Tom zaryzykował otworzenie odrobinę oczu. Patrzył w okno, widząc w nim cień zbliżającego się intruza. Pan Potter zatrzymał się przed łóżkiem Billy'ego.

Odbicie zdradzało każdy ruch mężczyzny. Pan Potter podniósł lekko kołdrę ośmiolatka, po czym podciągnął ją wyżej, opatulając chłopca aż po samą brodę. Tom miał ochotę prychnąć – najwyraźniej ciepły ogień niewystarczająco ogrzewał jego cennego syna.

Czterolatek leżał na boku, plecami do swojego nowego opiekuna, ale jego spojrzenie czujnie śledziło jego ruchy. Na ciemniej tafli szyby, widział wszystko bardzo wyraźnie. Pan Potter się uśmiechał. Taki delikatny uśmiech nie powinien być kierowany w stronę Billy'ego, a w kierunku Toma.

Chłopiec przygryzł wargę.

Nie dbał o takie czułości! Ten uśmiech był fałszywy i należał do obrzydliwego hipokryty! Przecież Tomowi na tym nie zależało, więc dlaczego dusił się na widok takiego wyrazu twarzy?

Wpatrywał się w szybę, mając nadzieję, że zaraz się roztrzaska.

Pan Potter odwrócił się od Billy'ego i ruszył w kierunku jego łóżka. Riddle pospiesznie zamknął oczy i zacisnął mocno zęby. Zacisnął też dłonie w pięści, niemal oczekując konfrontacji.

Tom zawsze potrafił o siebie zadbać. Gdy tylko przebrał się w piżamę, zakopał się w kołdrze i nawet nie wyściubił zza niej nosa. Gdyby był tak głupi, żeby spać tak rozwalonym jak Billy, już dawno zmarłby w sierocińcu z powodu hipotermii. Dlatego też, widząc swoje nowe posłanie, szybko opatulił się kołdrą. Nie było więc żadnego powodu, żeby pan Potter w ogóle dotykał jego pościeli…

Poza tym, biorąc pod uwagę jego nastawienie względem niego, nie dotknąłby go nawet palcem, nawet jeśli Tom leżałby – _umierający_ – w śniegu.

Udawał więc, że śpi. W głowie jednak kpił sobie z tego mężczyzny i jego zachowania. Paznokcie wbił sobie w dłonie, niemal je kalecząc, ale zrobił to, żeby upewnić się, że żadna emocja nie ukaże się na jego twarzy. Raz za razem sam sobie zadawał bolesny cios prosto w serce, co graniczyło z masochizmem, ale… chciał zachować choć trochę zdrowego rozsądku i nie ulegać fałszywym nadziejom. Niczego bardziej nie pragnął, jak zabić tę przeklętą tęsknotę…

Bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciał być dojrzały i niezależny, wciąż był tylko czteroletnim chłopcem. Mimo że miłość była mu obca, w głębi duszy chciał otrzymać choć małą jej namiastkę. Choćby przez moment chciał poczuć się kochanym.

Nie otwierając więc oczu, czekał.

I czekał. Minęła jedna minuta, druga i jeszcze kolejna – i nawet myśląc o dziecinności swoich nadziei – _poczekał_ jeszcze kilka dobrych minut.

Nie doczekał się niczego. _Niczego_.

 _Widzisz? Nawet cię nie lubi,_ powiedział ostry jak brzytwa głos w jego głowie. Nie było nawet nic słychać, nie licząc trzaskającego wesoło ognia oraz wycia wiatru za oknem. Nie musiał już dłużej udawać. To była naprawdę głupia taktyka, udawać sen w oczekiwaniu na pana Pottera. Sam zakpił z własnej inteligencji. Jeszcze nigdy nie zrobił nic głupszego.

 _Pan Potter już dawno wyszedł, a ty łudziłeś się jak jakiś idiota._

Wypuścił wstrzymywane w płucach powietrze, czując opuszczające jego klatkę piersiową napięcie oraz rozprzestrzeniający się w jego umyśle smutek.

Otworzył oczy i – z wielkim zaskoczeniem – nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy.

– Przepraszam, obudziłem cię? – zapytał cicho czarnowłosy mężczyzna, siedząc na podłodze przy jego łóżku i w milczeniu przypatrując się jego twarzy. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Tom poczuł, jak dzieje się coś dziwnego. Widok tych szmaragdowych oczu wpatrzonych w niego jak w obrazek był gwoździem do trumny. Jego mózg zamarł, niezdolny do sformułowania choć jednej logicznej myśli, a napięcie powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą.

– Już wychodzę. Idź spać… – dodał mężczyzna, nieumiejętnie próbując zatuszować zawstydzenie w swoim głosie. Żałował, że dał się tak przyłapać.

Tom nadal patrzył się na niego w oszołomieniu. Wciąż nie wiedział, co powinien teraz powiedzieć. Był zdolny jedynie do podążania wzrokiem za swoim opiekunem, nie wiedząc nawet, jak bardzo otworzył się na niego.

Mężczyzna zawahał się. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu zacisnął wargi, po czym ostrożnie położył dłoń na czole Toma.

– Idź spać – powtórzył.

* * *

Poprawił kołdrę. Z miejsca, w którym dotknął go pan Potter, promieniowało dziwne ciepło. Wciąż czuł na skórze ten dotyk.

Ten jeden prosty gest wystarczył, żeby mury nienawiści, które zbudował wokół siebie, runęły niczym zamki z piasku.

Tom nigdy nie był miękkim, wrażliwym dzieckiem. Nie był ani delikatny, ani opiekuńczy. Nie miałby najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia, żeby okraść bogu ducha winnego człowieka z jego ostatniego kawałka chleba. Mimo to… kiedy pan Potter usiadł przy jego łóżku, oddychając cicho, żeby go nie obudzić, i patrzył na niego zatroskanym wzrokiem, w którym nie było nawet cienia pogardy czy odrzucenia, Tom miał wrażenie, że jest najważniejszą osobą na całym świecie. Mógłby zawsze tonąć w takich oczach…

Nie rozumiał tych emocji. Nie potrafił ich w żaden sposób logicznie wytłumaczyć. Coś bolało go w klatce piersiowej, a gardło miał ściśnięte. Był przerażony tym, co się z nim działo.

Kiedy zamknął oczy, w głowie miał tylko pana Pottera.

Powiercił się chwilę, po czym opatulił się kołdrą jeszcze bardziej.

Czuł się naprawdę dziwnie, ale… nie nienawidził tego uczucia.

* * *

Następnego dnia pogoda była bardzo ładna. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury, a ciepłe promienie słońca rozpraszały zimowy mrok i przywracały Londyn do życia.

Tom obudził się, czując ich ciepło na twarzy. Był na nie wrażliwy.

Billy wciąż chrapał. Jego królik od dawna był rozbudzony. Drżał, wlepiając swoje czerwone ślepia prosto w Toma.

– **Mogę go zjeść, panie?** – Żmija wspięła się na ramię chłopca, śliniąc się na widok potencjalnego posiłku.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach Tom zwrócił uwagę na nową parę ubrań leżącą na łóżku. Rzucił okiem na swojego „sąsiada" – Billy też miał takie przygotowane. Cienkie usta Toma drgnęły, choć uśmiech ten nie był autentyczny.

– **Oczywiście… Człowieka też możesz zjeść, ale poczekaj, aż wróci do sierocińca.**

Żmija syknęła zaskoczona.

– **Planujesz tutaj zostać? A jego się pozbyć?**

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Zamiast tego zaczął się ubierać. Czarny kaszmirowy sweter był idealnie dopasowany do jego ciała. Gdy zapiął ostatni guzik, przyjrzał się sobie uważniej. Nowe, drogie ubrania sprawiały, że wyglądał naprawdę przystojnie. Miękkie lśniące włosy zaczesał za uszy, nadając im wygląd błyszczących czarnych pereł. Zadowolony usiadł na łóżku i zerknął na Billy'ego, z niesmakiem zauważając, jak spod kołdry wystaje kawałek jego różowego ciała.

Zachichotał mrocznie.

– **To tutaj, to wszystko… należy się mnie, więc dlaczego to ja mam stąd odejść? Wszystko jest moje. A on dostanie figę z makiem!** – stwierdził radośnie Tom, po czym skoczył na łóżko ośmiolatka i owinął dłonie wokół jego szyi.

Ból obudził starszego chłopca.

– TOM! Ugh! Co… co ty wyprawiasz?! – wykrztusił, łapiąc Riddle'a za nadgarstki.

Tom uśmiechnął się wesoło.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 10**

 **Czaszki**

* * *

 **Grudzień 1932 r.**

Tamta noc nie była szczególnie przełomowa – wszystko toczyło się starym rytmem. Twarz Harry'ego mimowolnie tężała, gdy przyglądał się Tomowi, i łagodniała, gdy patrzył na Billy'ego.

Billy, rzecz jasna, był z tego bardzo zadowolony. Umiejętnie wykorzystywał swój urok, niemal przyklejając się do boku Harry'ego i wypluwając z siebie co rusz przyjemne, pozornie nieszkodliwe zdania, które jednak – po zaznajomieniu się z sytuacją – uderzały bezpośrednio w Toma. Młodszy chłopiec uparcie milczał w obliczu rzucanego mu wyzwania, a jego spojrzenie z dnia na dzień stawało się coraz to bardziej ponure. Harry widział tę wiszącą w powietrzu wrogość, ale nie potrafił jej w żaden sposób zaradzić. W swoim odczuciu był wobec niej całkowicie bezsilny.

– HARRY! Spójrz, jakiego królika narysowałem! – krzyknął Billy, wciskając mu do ręki kartkę papieru.

Mężczyzna odłożył na stół dokumenty dotyczące Armii Dumbledore'a i przywdział na twarz miły, ciepły uśmiech. Potem rozłożył lekko pomiętą kartkę.

Rzeczywiście, był to królik. Można to było wywnioskować tylko i wyłącznie po wydłużonych uszach zwierzęcia. Resztę rysunku stanowiły dziwne, faliste linie. Całkiem pomysłowe. Jeden, abstrakcyjny królik wystarczy, żeby się odrobinę rozpogodził. Może po prostu zbyt się zamartwiał…?

Poczochrał więc chłopcu włosy.

– Świetna robota, Billy! – pochwalił go.

Oczy dziecka zamigotały uroczo.

– Tom też ładnie rysuje! – odpowiedział najsłodszym głosem, na jaki było go stać.

– Och? – mruknął zaciekawiony Harry. _Ciekawe, jak wyglądają bohomazy małego Voldemorta?_

Siedzący do tej pory w milczeniu, niedaleko nich młodszy chłopiec, usłyszawszy swoje imię, podniósł głowę i znieruchomiał. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Billy wyrwał „bratu" kartkę i z widocznym na twarzy zniecierpliwieniem podał ją mężczyźnie.

Tom zacisnął usta i mocniej ścisnął swoją kredkę. Jego oczy uważnie studiowały twarz Harry'ego. Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego i zdenerwowanego.

Harry spojrzał na jego malunek. Kartkę pokrywały czarne, poskręcane linie, przypominające chmury podczas burzowej nocy. Na samym środku papieru widniał bardzo starannie nakreślony białą kredką symbol, który niestety, był o wiele mniej abstrakcyjny niż królik Billy'ego. Czarodziej nie miał najmniejszego problemu z rozpoznaniem go, pomimo tego, że wyszedł spod dziecinnej ręki.

Olbrzymia, biała czaszka.

Wyglądała obrzydliwie znajomo. Och tak, widział ją, wiele, wiele razy… W jego wspomnieniach jednak zawsze spowijała ją zielona poświata, a bezgwiezdne, czarne niebo tylko potęgowało przerażające wrażenie, jakie wywoływała. Z otwartych ust wynurzał się niczym gigantyczny język, wąż. Jego potężne cielsko owijało się wokół czaszki, symbolizując otaczającą jej pana śmierć. Był to widok, na który wszyscy w popłochu uciekali, krzycząc „Sami-Wiecie-Kto!".

– Nie… nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. Pójdę już do łóżka. – Wstał nagle. – Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy… Dobranoc. – Praktycznie wyskoczył z pokoju. Po drodze niemal potknął się o dywan.

– I widzisz? W ogóle cię nie lubi! – zaszydził triumfalnie Billy, wywalając na wierzch język. Przechodząc obok Toma, potrącił go specjalnie ramieniem. – Powiedz mi… jak myślisz, co zrobiłby Harry, gdyby dowiedział się, jakim dziwakiem tak naprawdę jesteś? – wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha.

Tom rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, ale ten tchórz już zdążył uskoczyć, oddalając się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. Schował już język – teraz jego twarz paskudnie wykrzywiał przyjazny, fałszywy uśmiech.

– Widzisz, Riddle. Już ci o tym mówiłem, ale… nie musisz się rozpakowywać. Wkrótce zostaniesz odesłany – powiedział mu na odchodne, po czym czmychnął do drugiego pokoju, z trzaskiem zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Tom został całkiem sam. Był przyklejony do swojego siedzenia.

– **Tom…** – Z jego rękawa wypełzła żmija. Skierowała się ku górze, żeby finalnie otrzeć się o zimny policzek chłopca, chcąc dać mu choć odrobinę otuchy.

– **Nieprawda.** **Lubi mnie…** – wyszeptał, pocierając jej główkę kciukiem.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Węże z natury były samotnikami. Nie posiadały ani zmysłu społecznego, ani mózgu ukierunkowanego na interakcje społeczne, a zatem nie były w stanie zrozumieć skomplikowanych relacji międzyludzkich.

Żmija nie mogła więc wykombinować, dlaczego Tom tak bardzo lubił tego mężczyznę, a nawet się do niego nie uśmiechał. To nie była przecież trudna sztuka – ten drugi chłopiec, Billy, robił to na okrągło. Nawet jeśli było to sztuczne i wymuszone.

Nie potrafiła też zrozumieć, dlaczego ten cały pan Potter, który także lubił Toma, nigdy go nie przytulał, tak jak to robił z Billym. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak siedział przy nim cały czas, gdy ten już usnął. Pilnował go, czuwał nad nim, opiekował się…

 _Życie bez Billy'ego byłoby zdecydowanie prostsze_ – stwierdziła. Gdyby zniknął, Tom nie byłby już taki smutny. Co więcej, mogłaby wtedy poucztować sobie na tym durnym króliku…

 _Gdyby tylko…_

* * *

Harry nie potrafił okiełznać własnych emocji.

Za każdym razem, gdy myślał o Tomie, w głowie miał maleńkiego niemowlaka, który smacznie spał w jego ramionach. Poprzysiągł sobie, że będzie się nim opiekował i zapewni mu normalne, szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Gdy spotkał dziecko ponownie, było już większe, a w jego hebanowych oczach widział błyski szkarłatnego gniewu Voldemorta. Jego twarz z kolei bardziej przypominała pozbawioną wszelkich emocji maskę niż normalną buzię. Co gorsza, myśli wypełniające jego dziecięcą główkę nie były odpowiednie dla jego wieku – już teraz widać było, że rośnie na ambitnego, bezlitosnego i zimnego mężczyznę; takiego, jakim jest Voldemort.

Wszystko to było ciężkie do zaakceptowania.

Harry nie miał innego wyjścia, jak przyznać, że Tom rzeczywiście jest geniuszem. Mając zaledwie pięć lat i małe, niezgrabne rączki był w stanie odtworzyć w tak szczegółowy i realistyczny sposób Mroczny Znak.

Wbrew sobie, zachichotał.

Gdy minął początkowy szok, dotarła do niego prawda. Jak nieostrożne były jego działania… Przypomniał sobie, jak nienaturalnie blada była twarz Toma, gdy uciekł z pokoju – chciał być od niego najdalej, jak tylko mógł. I nagle… uświadomił sobie, jak przez cały ten czas nieumyślnie niesprawiedliwie go traktował. Zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodził Billy. Powodem tego było zapewne to, że mugolski chłopiec zachowywał się bardziej jak dziecko – był niedojrzały i wymagający. Tom zaś… był niemal w pełni niezależny i samodzielny; wolał rozwiązywać swoje problemy, nie angażując w nie nikogo innego. Nie uciekał się do prośby o pomoc.

Uwaga najpierw kierowana jest ku temu, kto potrzebuje jej najbardziej*.

Harry usiadł na łóżku ogarnięty nagłym poczuciem winy. Teraz gdy o tym pomyślał, to jego wszystkie interakcje z „synami", były właściwie interakcjami z samym Billym. Starszy chłopiec zawsze paplał o czymś z podnieceniem, podczas gdy Tom w milczeniu siedział dalej, na uboczu, wyglądając, jakby był jedynie obserwatorem w tej nowej „rodzinie".

Poczucie winy opadło w jego żołądku niczym ciężki kamień. Beztroska nie mogła być usprawiedliwieniem dla tak poważnego zaniedbania. Harry zawiódł jako „ojciec", a Tom – będąc tak inteligentnym dzieckiem – bez wątpienia to zauważył…

Spojrzenie dumnych chłopięcych oczu mignęło w jego głowie, dopiero teraz przywodziło na myśl wzrok zranionego małego wilczka.

Zacisnął usta. Jego pierś eksplodowała bólem, a gorzki żal podszedł mu do gardła niczym żółć.

 _Czy aby na pewno pomagam Tomowi…? A może po prostu spycham go bardziej na ścieżkę, z której chciałem go strącić?_

Harrym zadygotał. Oblał go zimny pot. Nagłe zrozumienie było dla niego prawdziwym wstrząsem.

Gwałtownym ruchem otworzył drzwi swojej sypialni i zobaczył, że Tom szedł właśnie tym korytarzem. Jego mechaniczne kroki były tej samej długości. Wyglądał jak udający chłopca robot.

– Panie Potter – pozdrowił go grzecznie, robiąc krok w prawo i wymijając go szerokim łukiem. Potem przyspieszył.

Obco brzmiący tytuł podziałał na niego jak bezpośrednie uderzenie w głowę. Chłopiec nie czuł się przy nim na tyle swobodnie, żeby używać jego imienia…

– TOM! – wrzasnął rozpaczliwie. Gdy dziecko odwróciło się do niego, nie wiedział jednak, co tak właściwie chciał mu powiedzieć. Oblizał nerwowo wargi. Potem odwrócił się i zbiegł schodami w dół. Właśnie sobie coś przypomniał. – TOM! Poczekaj na mnie. Zaraz wrócę!

Trzasnęły drzwi frontowe.

Pięciolatek wciąż stał w miejscu, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się przez okno, jak jego młody opiekun biegnie ulicą z niezapiętym z pośpiechu płaszczem. Po chwili spuścił wzrok. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieczytelny.

– **Jestem śpiąca, Tom. Wracajmy do naszego pokoju…** – Żmija wystawiła głowę zza kołnierzyka jego koszulki.

Tom przez moment się wahał, ale ostatecznie wyjął ją i położył delikatnie na podłodze.

– **Możesz wrócić, ale sama…**

* * *

Harry nawet nie przypuszczał, że tyle zajmie mu znalezienie tego, czego szukał. Lady sklepu na końcu ulicy świeciły pustkami.

Do domu wrócił wieczorem, długo po porze kolacji.

– Tom?

W mieszkaniu panowały egipskie ciemności. Nie paliła się ani jedna lampa, więc zasadniczo niczego nie mógł dostrzec. Wchodząc do salonu, powtórzył cicho imię chłopca.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

W milczeniu odczekał kilka chwil, czekając, aż jego oczy przyzwyczają się do ciemności. Jego uwagę przykuło drobne ciało leżące na kanapie.

Maluch zasnął na kanapie! Przez dłuższy moment Harry obserwował śpiącą, spokojną twarz dziecka, po czym uśmiechnął się czule. Miał ochotę roześmiać się z własnej głupoty… Och, był tak niewyobrażalnie głupi – _Tom nie jest Voldemortem!_ – i, nawet jeśli zostanie nim w przyszłości, _teraz_ nim nie jest. Tom był dzieckiem, które zasnęło na sofie, ponieważ czekało na jego powrót do domu…

Harry uśmiechnął się. Ostrożnie, nie chcąc przypadkiem obudzić chłopca, położył obok niego niewielką paczuszkę. Raz jeszcze uważnie przyjrzał się rysom jego twarzy i przykrył go kocem. Potem, najciszej jak tylko umiał, wszedł do kuchni z zamiarem przygotowania posiłku.

Przepełniała go energia. Miał wrażenie, że z jego ramion właśnie został zdjęty niewyobrażalny wręcz ciężar.

* * *

– **Co tam trzymasz w rękach, Tom?** – zapytał wąż, wślizgując się pod kołdrę. Jego ciekawskie oczy były wbite w tajemnicze zawiniątko.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się radośnie, mocniej przyciskając pudełko do piersi. Żmija zasyczała zaskoczona. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tak szczęśliwej miny u swojego pana.

Ubrany w swoją uroczą piżamkę w paski, usiadł na łóżku i z zachwytem otworzył paczkę. Potem pokazał jej cenną zawartość. Pudełko wypełniało dwanaście kolorowych, ułożonych zgrabnie w rzędzie patyków. Ich woskowe czubki lśniły wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.

– **Co to jest?**

– **Kredki. Dostałem kredki!** – powiedział podekscytowany. – **Będę mógł narysować więcej czaszek!**

* * *

* W oryginale: „the crying baby get the milk first". Przetłumaczenie dosłowne nie jest trudne, lecz w tym przypadku jest to idiom. Jego znaczenie jest mniej więcej takie same jak w przypadku „the squeaky wheel gets the grease", tzn. „najdotkliwsze problemy rozwiązuje się najszybciej i najchętniej". Nie nazwałabym ogółem dzieci problemami, a chodziło o interakcje, więc zdecydowałam się przełożyć w ten właśnie sposób – „uwaga najpierw kierowana jest ku temu, kto potrzebuje jej najbardziej"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 11**

 **Przegrałeś**

* * *

 **Grudzień 1932 r.**

Billy Stubbs doszedł do wniosku, że _coś_ się zmieniło, a on to jakimś cudem przegapił.

Tom przestał ich unikać, a Harry przestał przyglądać się podłodze, kiedy ci dwaj ze sobą rozmawiali. Co więcej, Harry kupił Tomowi nowiuteńkie kredki, które ten tak bardzo cenił, że chował je po kątach, byleby tylko Billy się do nich nie dobrał.

Był niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Oczywiście, on też wyprosił pudełko nowych kredek, ale… to _nie było_ to samo.

Billy naprawdę _lubił_ Harry'ego. Każda sierota zapałałaby do niego uczuciem… nawet taki dziwak jak Tom Riddle. Dlaczego? To proste. Harry był najlepszym adoptowanym rodzicem, jaki mógł w ogóle się trafić. Każde dziecko w sierocińcu skrycie marzyło o kimś takim. Mężczyzna był młody, cierpliwy i troskliwy. Nigdy nie podnosił głosu, a tym bardziej nie krzyczał na nich, nawet wtedy, gdy porządnie hałasowali podczas zabawy w mieszkaniu.

Bardzo ważne więc było skupianie uwagi Harry'ego tylko i wyłącznie na sobie. Niestety, był pewien, że głęboko w środku, jakkolwiek zachowaniem by temu zaprzeczał, Riddle także tak sądzi. To było _nie do przyjęcia_. Stojąc na szczycie schodów i głaskając swojego królika, uważnie obserwował dom, który powinien należeć do niego.

Nie miał powodów do zamartwiania się. Od zawsze potrafił sobie radzić z czteroletnim Tomem Riddle'em, który będąc tak dziwacznym potworem, nigdy nie zostanie zaakceptowany. Może odsłonić jego _prawdziwą_ naturę, kiedy tylko najdzie go na to ochota i dzięki temu Tom wróci do sierocińca. Harry'emu w zupełności wystarczy jedno dziecko – sprowokowanie chłopca nie będzie trudne, robił to już wiele razy. Nienaturalne zdolności Toma ujrzą światło dzienne i Harry podejmie właściwą decyzję.

* * *

– Harry! Chciałbym usłyszeć jakaś bajkę na dobranoc, Harry! – Billy oparł się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka. Jedną dłonią głaskał siedzącego mu na kolanach królika, a drugą ściskał koszulę mężczyzny, który z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy odwrócił się do drugiego chłopca.

– A ty? – zapytał uprzejmie.

Tom kątem oka dostrzegł zabarwioną nienawiścią zazdrość przelatującą przez twarz Billy'ego i, mimo że nie interesował się bajkami, skinął głową. Był zadowolony.

– No dobrze… Co powiecie na „The Selfish Giant"* Oscara Wilde?

– Harry? – wtrącił się Billy. – A czy olbrzymy naprawdę istnieją?

Tom rzucił starszemu chłopcu kpiące spojrzenie, umiejętnie przyjmując przy tym zaciekawiony wyraz twarzy. Tylko idiota uwierzyłby w istnienie tego rodzaju stworzeń.

– Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział mężczyzna, urywając tym pogardliwe myśli Toma. – Tylko w innym świecie.

Nieszkodliwe pytanie Billy'ego przywołało w Harrym wspomnienia z przeszłości. Gdy była mowa o olbrzymach, pamięcią od razu kierował się ku Hagridowi (który w zasadzie był półolbrzymem), głównie skupiając się na jego wielkiej krzaczastej brodzie i donośnemu śmiechowi, od którego trzęsło się całe jego ciało.

Tom leżał sparaliżowany widokiem uśmiechającego się ciepło mężczyzny. Jego oczy przybrały nieznany mu dotąd, przyjemny dla oka kształt. Uśmiech był tak urzekająco piękny, że chłopiec był pewien, że dałby radę nawet zamienić go w kamień, gdyby taka była intencja Harry'ego.

– Harry! Nie chcę słuchać o „The Selfish Giant"! Opowiedz coś więcej o olbrzymach – poprosił Billy, rzucając Tomowi błagające o pomoc spojrzenie. – Tom też chce się o nich czegoś więcej dowiedzieć, prawda? Prawda, Tom?

Dopiero pytanie Billy'ego wybudziło czterolatka z transu. Zamrugał, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że był tym zainteresowany.

– Tak – odpowiedział z roztargnieniem.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Dawno, dawno temu żył chłopiec, którego mama była olbrzymką, a tata zwykłym człowiekiem. Rósł i rósł, aż w końcu okazało się, że jest o wiele większy niż wszystkie inne dzieci w jego wieku. Jego dłonie były takie wielkie jak pokrywa koszów na śmieci, a…

– Łał! – krzyknął podniecony Billy. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. – Super!

Mugol przypomniał Harry'emu Rona, który z taką samą miną po raz pierwszy patrzył na jego bliznę w pociągu do Hogwartu. Wspomnienie wywołało na jego twarzy kolejny uśmiech. Nie mógł też się powstrzymać i wyciągnął rękę, żeby poczochrać włosy chłopca.

– Tak właściwie, to wcale nie było takie fajne – kontynuował opowieść gorzkim tonem. – Olbrzymi nie uważali go za swojego, ludzie też nie. Odrzucenie aż dwa razy… nie jest przyjemnym doświadczeniem.

– Co się stało potem?

– Na całe szczęście, został przyjęty do szkoły. Stary dyrektor dobrze go traktował, bardzo mu pomagał i wybaczał popełnione błędy. Nawet po tym, jak chłopiec został wydalony, wziął go pod swoje skrzydła i poprosił o ochronę szkoły.

 _Tak właśnie było. Półolbrzym bronił szkoły zaciekle, nawet wtedy, gdy zaczęli po niej biegać Śmierciożercy; nawet wtedy, gdy jego życie było zagrożone._

Tom zauważył tęskny i melancholijny nastrój swojego opiekuna, przez co stwierdził, że nie lubi tego gigantycznego faceta, nawet jeśli wcześniej się nie spotkał i nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości istnieje tylko na potrzebę bajki.

– A dlaczego po prostu nie pokonał tych ludzi, skoro był taki duży? Jeśli to on by nimi rządził, to musieliby go zaakceptować… – powiedział Tom, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy wtrącił się w ten sposób w rozmowę. Co więcej, było to pierwsze pytanie, jakie zadał bezpośrednio Harry'emu.

Mężczyzna nie wiedział, czy ta uwaga bardziej mu pochlebiła, czy wzbudziła jego niepokój. _Może powinienem pochwalić małego Czarnego Pana za myślenie w szerszej perspektywie_ , pomyślał sarkastycznie.

– Akceptacja powinna być powodowana szacunkiem, nie strachem, Tom – powiedział w zamian uroczystym tonem, patrząc zaciekawionemu chłopcu prosto w oczy.

Tom podniósł wyżej podbródek, niewerbalnie wyrażając swoją opinię na ten temat. Oczywiście, sprzeczną. Dla czteroletniego dziecka szacunek był czymś całkowicie bezużytecznym. W rzeczywistości wszystkie pozytywne emocje były zbędne, w tym miłość, empatia i odpowiedzialność. Uważał je za fałszywe ozdobniki społeczeństwa, które rozpadłyby się w jednym momencie, w obliczu prawdziwego niebezpieczeństwa i przeciwności losu.

Z drugiej strony, emocje negatywne były jedynymi, które były skuteczne. Były groźne, a zatem i przekonujące. Strach, przerażenie i złość były doskonałymi motywatorami – one zdecydowanie pomogłyby Tomowi umocnić swoją pozycję; to dzięki nim udało mu się przeżyć w sierocińcu.

– Chcę iść już spać! – Billy przerwał ich wymianę spojrzeń, pociągając Harry'ego za rękaw i zmuszając go tym samym, żeby oderwał wzrok od Toma. Za jego plecami czterolatek wysłał mu sygnał ostrzegawczy, palcami przebiegając po łuskach żmii, która w jednej sekundzie owinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka. Billy znieruchomiał.

Harry wstał i pogrzebaczem rozgrzebał trochę drewna w kominku.

– Obaj powinniście już iść spać.

– Mój buziak na dobranoc, Harry! – przypomniał starszy chłopiec, wyrzucając do przodu ręce.

Mężczyzna skinął lekko głową, po czym pochylił się i cmoknął jego czoło.

– W takim razie… dobranoc – powiedział niezręcznie, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał wprost na siedzącego – już nieleżącego – na łóżku Toma. Był sztywny niczym deska. Harry zawahał się. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić siebie całującego młodego Voldemorta. Jego wahanie nie zostało niezauważone.

– Zapomniałeś o Tomie, Harry! – krzyknął niespodziewanie Billy.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo z nadzieją, że wymiga się od tego jakimś błyskotliwym żartem, ale gdy tylko spojrzał raz jeszcze na czekającego chłopca, wiedział, że nie będzie to możliwe.

Na pierwszy rzut oka, Tom wyglądał na bardzo spokojnego. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał uwagi Billy'ego. Harry zamrugał i przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Pomimo tego, że czterolatek był sztywny, jego szczupłe ramiona odsłaniały rozczarowanie. Oczywiście, nie miał zamiaru nic mówić, bo nigdy nie narzekał. Nigdy – nie licząc dzisiaj – nie zadał mu żadnego pytania ani o nic go nie prosił, bez względu na to, jak bardzo czegoś chciał.

Zwymyślał się wewnętrznie za tę chwilę wahania. Zanim zdał sobie sprawę co się stało, jego ciało samo się poruszyło. Pochylił się do przodu i gdy znalazł się na wysokości oczu chłopca, odgarnął mu kilka kosmyków włosów z bladej twarzy. Potem przycisnął lekko swoje ciepłe usta do jego chłodnego czoła.

– Dobranoc, Tom. Słodkich snów – powiedział cicho, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Podczas gdy starszy chłopiec faktycznie zaczął się szykować do snu, Tom siedział w tej pozycji przez długi jeszcze czas, z tą różnicą, iż do miejsca pocałunku przyciskał drobną dłoń.

Z rękawa jego piżamy wysunął się wąż i – nie zważając na dociekliwe spojrzenie Billy'ego – wspiął się wyżej, żeby móc wysyczeć wprost do ucha Toma:

– **Wszystko w porządku, panie? Dziwnie się zachowujesz…**

Na twarzy chłopca odbitych było tyle emocji, że jego zwyczajowa maska niemal całkowicie opadła. Dopiero po chwili przybrał ją ponownie. Smukłymi palcami przesunął po swoich włosach i pozwolił grzywce opaść z powrotem na czoło. Potem położył się na łóżku, opatulił kołdrą i poszedł spać. Nigdy nie odpowiedział na zadane mu pytanie, ale zanim zamknął oczy, rzucił żmii dziwne, nieczytelne spojrzenie.

 _Cokolwiek miało to znaczyć,_ pomyślała.

* * *

Wszystko zdawało się iść dobrze. Kiedy w końcu poznali swoje nawyki i przyzwyczaili się do nich, wyglądali prawie jak prawdziwa rodzina.

Sfrustrowany Billy odkrył, że nie potrafi zmusić Toma do ujawnienia swoich dziwacznych zdolności. Wydawało mu się, że to zadanie nie będzie trudne, ale z czasem odkrył, że Riddle trzymanie emocji na wodzy ma opanowane do perfekcji. Nic, żadna zniewaga, żadne popchnięcie nie sprawiło, że się rozgniewał. Jego dziecinna twarz przypominała obojętną na wszystko, nieprzeniknioną maskę. Chłodnym wzrokiem zaś sztyletował go w ten sposób, jakby Billy był niegodnym uwagi, nieśmiesznym cyrkowym klaunem. Jego wyniosła postawa działała na niego jak płachta na byka.

– Dziwak – wyszeptał do swojego królika.

* * *

Tom nigdy nie poświęcał Billy'emu dużo uwagi.

Och, doskonale wiedział, czego starszy chłopiec chce. Idiota chciał go sprowokować, żeby ujawnił swoje moce. Gdyby Harry je zobaczył, niewątpliwie przyłączyłby się do Billy'ego, krzycząc „dziwak!" i wytykając go palcem. Tom zacisnął dłonie w pięści i pozwolił, żeby na jego twarzy pojawił się szaleńczy uśmiech. Nawet przez moment nie bał się rzeczy, które opowiadali o nim inni, nawet jeśli… Nie dbał o to, czy Harry dołączyłby do Billy'ego. Pragnął stać się najpotężniejszym z nich wszystkich – wtedy mógłby siedzieć na tronie i patrzeć, jak inni kulą się przed jego gniewem w strachu; jak kłaniają się „dziwakowi".

Uśmiechnął się szerzej.

Jeszcze nie. Jeszcze nie teraz. Musi uzbroić się w cierpliwość, potrzebuje więcej mocy. Musi zostać tutaj, w najlepszym dla niego środowisku, dopóki nie stanie się silniejszy i wystarczająco dorosły, żeby przetrwać na własną rękę. Na wszelki wypadek; na wypadek, gdyby Harry dowiedział się o tym, że Tom jest dziwakiem; na wypadek, gdyby jego młody opiekun kiedykolwiek go zdradził, musi zdobyć wystarczająco mocy, żeby go wyeliminować. _Zdrada niechybnie prowadzi do śmierci – to jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie_ , podsumował swoje rozważania.

Oczy chłopca zamigotały, przerażając nawet węża, który szybko schował się z powrotem w jego kieszeni.

– Gotowy do drogi, Tom?

Piętro niżej stał uśmiechający się Harry. Tom oblizał usta, wbijając spojrzenie w jego twarz. Po raz pierwszy w życiu podziękował Losowi za niewiedzę swojego młodego opiekuna.

Obok Harry'ego stał Billy. Oczy Toma pociemniały.

Po schodach zszedł wolnymi i rozważnymi krokami. Tak, bardzo dobrze, że o niczym nie wie. Ucieknie się do wszystkiego, żeby zachować rzeczy takimi, jakimi są.

* * *

– Czy ludzie mogą sprawić, żeby niektóre rzeczy latały, Harry? – zapytał głośno Billy, kątem oka przyglądając się Tomowi. W jednej ręce trzymał królika, a drugą złapał dłoń Harry'ego.

Mężczyzna skinął głową. Był zaskoczony. _Czy to pytanie nie powinien był zadać Tom?_

– Oczywiście. Dlaczego pytasz?

Billy zmarszczył brwi, nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi.

– Możesz trzymać małego ptaszka w dłoni, a potem podrzucić go i… poleci o własnych siłach – wytłumaczył, chichocząc z własnego żartu.

Przez soczewki okularów, oczy Harry'ego błyszczały psotną radością. Śmiech zabarwił jego policzki na różowo, sprawiając tym samym, że wyglądał na młodszego, niż w rzeczywistości był. Tom mocniej zacisnął palce na drugiej dłoni mężczyzny, nie będąc w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku.

Billy otworzył usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale stracił swoją szansę – dotarli do celu. Młodszy chłopiec stał krok za Harrym i piorunował wzrokiem starszego. Billym wstrząsnął nieprzyjemny dreszcz. W konsekwencji przysunął się jeszcze bliżej dorosłego.

Tom uśmiechnął się do człowieka, który właśnie do nich podszedł. Na jego twarzy jeszcze nigdy nie zagościł tak uroczy uśmiech.

– Billy, Tom. Poznajcie dyrektora Marco. – Harry pchnął ich delikatnie do przodu. – Po Bożym Narodzeniu zaczniecie naukę w jego szkole.

Przedświąteczny incydent zmieni jednak wszystko.

* * *

– Hej, Toooom? – zaśpiewał kpiąco Billy. – Wolałbyś wrócić do sierocińca przed czy po świętach? – Pogłaskał drżącego w swoich ramionach królika. Jedna z jego nóżek była obandażowana.

Tom siedział na łóżku, niewzruszony. Tłumiony gniew widoczny był tylko w jego ciemniejących oczach.

Za oknem słychać było odgłos zatrzymywanego powozu i ciche rżenie koni. Furtka ich rezydencji otworzyła się.

Billy wyszczerzył zęby.

– Harry wrócił. To takie smutne, że nie możesz spędzić z nami świąt, ale no cóż… może gdybyś nie próbował zabić mojego niewinnego króliczka, nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło. – Ścisnął poranioną łapkę, na co zwierzę zapiszczało i zaczęło się rzucać, próbując odskoczyć od źródła swojego bólu. – Wiesz, co to znaczy „wrobić kogoś"? – zapytał niewinnym tonem, zupełnie jakby rozmawiał o pogodzie.

Tom zacisnął dłoń na swojej kołdrze do tego stopnia, że aż pobielały mu kłykcie. Nie odpowiedział.

Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie zareagował.

Wszystko w pokoju zaczęło się trząść, przypominając małe trzęsienie ziemi. Porozrzucane wokół łóżek papiery i książki uniosły się w powietrze.

– DZIWAK! – ryknął w ekstazie Billy. Potem z przerażeniem na twarzy uciekł w róg pokoju, przyciskając królika do piersi. Dzikim wzrokiem omiatał latające przedmioty, uskakując im z drogi. Pomimo strachu, w jego oczach dało się dostrzec cień zadowolenia.

 _To powinno wystarczyć, że pozbyć się Toma raz na zawsze!_

Harry usłyszał krzyk Billy'ego, będąc w salonie. Sapnął zmartwiony i biegiem ruszył w górę po schodach.

Meble wciąż unosiły się w powietrzu. Billy przyglądał się temu z fascynacją, z przebiegłym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Wygląda na to, że… przegrałeś, Tom…

* * *

* Z tego co mi wiadomo, książka nie została przełożona na język polski i w empiku można ją znaleźć tylko po angielsku – stąd tytuł zostawiony w oryginale


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 12**

 **Kto się boi?**

* * *

 **Grudzień 1932 r.**

Wszystko było takie rozmazane. Oczy Toma były skupione tylko i wyłącznie na otwartych ustach Billy'ego. Chłopiec narzekał głośno lub płakał, ale co to była za różnica. Nie potrafił rozpoznać konkretnych słów. Spojrzenie przerzucił na oczy znienawidzonego dotychczasowego oprawcę. Nawet na sekundę nie zniknął z nich złośliwy triumf. Na łóżku po stronie Toma leżał zakrwawiony królik – jego poranione nóżki były żałośnie powykręcane; puch, futerko i mięso tylko gdzieniegdzie przyczepione były do odsłoniętych, nagich kości. Krótko mówiąc, stanowił krwawą miazgę. Zapach krwi wywabił węża. Zachęcona nim żmija, z pragnieniem wysunęła głowę z rękawa swojego pana, ale cofnęła się szybko, widząc rozgrywającą się wokół scenę.

Tom nie bał się krwi. Tak po prawdzie, był nią niezdrowo zainteresowany. Podobał mu się jej czerwonawy kolor, jednocześnie gęsty, ciemny i przyjemnie rozpaczliwy. Był zachwycony tym, jak szybko krzepła i to, jak lepka była na opuszkach palców. Już wcześniej przeprowadził badania na ten temat, ale teraz kątem oka zaobserwował coś nowego, równie ciekawego – krew królika różniła się od ludzkiej. Nie był aż tak gęsta ani tak czerwona – w rzeczywistości nie była aż tak przyjemnie wyglądająca; nie sprawiała, że jego oczy błyszczały szkarłatem.

Nie bał się tego widoku, ale gdy te szmaragdowe oczy spojrzały wprost na niego – z szokiem i nieufnością – miał wrażenie, że jego własna krew w momencie zamieniła się w lód.

A przecież nie zrobił _nic_ złego.

Z wyjątkiem stania obok tego królika, oczywiście. Niespodziewanie, Billy krzyknął przeraźliwie i rzucił się na Toma z pięściami, gniewnie zaczynając okładać go raz za razem. Jakby nie patrzeć, starszy chłopiec miał przewagę w postaci dodatkowych niezwykle cennych lat doświadczenia życiowego, których Tomowi brakowało – i wiedział, że należy działać szybko i sprawnie. Ostatecznie to on okazał się zwycięzcą w tym niesprawiedliwym boju – dzięki swojemu okrucieństwu i podstępnym trikom dopiął swego.

Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem Billy'ego.

Harry pojawił się w odpowiednim momencie i zobaczył _wszystko_ – bezwładnie leżące zakrwawione zwierzę, połamane meble, poniszczone zabawki i… stojącego w samym środku tego bałaganu Toma.

Billy był zachwycony, widząc, jak źrenice Harry'ego rozszerzają się w nieskrywanym szoku. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak odebrał to mężczyzna. W umyśle Harry'ego ten krwawy chaos przywołał wspomnienia z bitew i śmierci oraz spotęgował odczuwaną względem Voldemorta nienawiść, a z nią strach.

 _Nie mogło być lepiej_ , pomyślał Billy.

Tom idealnie odegrał swoją rolę. Teraz zaś stał wryty w miejscu, niekontrolowanie drżąc i patrząc na Harry'ego bez wyrazu. Nikt by go nie posądził o niewinność. Język może odebrał mu szok lub duma, ale nie to było ważne. Przenikliwe oczy Toma nie zaszczycały Billy'ego spojrzeniem, przez co wciąż czuł się niewart uwagi.

Czterolatek znieruchomiał. Jego czarne oczy i ponury upór przypominał Harry'emu chłopca z zobaczonych w myślodsiewni wspomnień Dumbledore'a.

– Nie chcę z ciebie rezygnować, Tom… Nie _zmuszaj_ mnie do tego… – zagroził mężczyzna, przymykając przy tym oczy i potrząsając głową. Wziął królika na ręce i niemal zakrztusił się, gdy smród krwi wypełnił mu nozdrza.

Ciche słowa Harry'ego dzwoniły w uszach Riddle'a, raz za razem uderzając w najwrażliwsze części jego ciała, powodując tym samym, iż ciężko było mu ustać. Jego nogi jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo się nie trzęsły.

Mężczyzna szybkim krokiem opuścił pokój ani razu się za siebie nie oglądając. Chłopcy zostali sami, a ich jednym towarzyszem była tylko cisza.

Tom zacisnął dłonie w pięści i odkrył, że zdrętwiały mu palce. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że ludzie potrzebują tlenu, żeby żyć. Wziął głęboki oddech. Powietrze uderzyło w niego z niespodziewaną siłą, powodując ból w klatce piersiowej. Starał się jednak nie zwracać na niego większej uwagi. Teraz mógł się jedynie skupić na wszechogarniającym go, nieokiełznanym gniewie.

Był taki _zły_. Był taki _wściekły_. Był zły na Harry'ego – za to, że od razu skazał go za zbrodnię, której nie popełnił; za to, że w ogóle w niego nie wierzył. Był zły na oskarżenie w jego zielonych oczach i za to, w jak w okrutny sposób wbijało mu to igły prosto w serce. Był też wściekły na siebie… za to, że mu zależało.

 _Nie bądź głupi_ , zganił się w myślach. _Harry nawet mnie nie lubi! Nigdy mnie nie lubił!_

Nagle wszystkie elementy układanki ułożyły się w spójną całość: sztywność mężczyzny podczas ich pierwszego spotkania i unikanie jego spojrzenia podczas rozmowy. Tom wiedział już o tym wcześniej, ale to zdecydowanie przechyliło czarę goryczy – ten Harry Potter był _fałszywy_! Wszystko, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu tych dwóch tygodni; podarunek i okazana mu sympatia – wszystko to było pozorne; było kruchą iluzją, kolejną życiową lekcją Toma. _Fałsz i kłamstwo!_ Wszyscy byli fałszywi!

 _Wiedz o tym, Harry. To nie ty porzucasz mnie! To ja decyduję się odejść!_

Podjął decyzję. Wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze i – ku swojemu przemożnemu zdziwieniu – z jego ust wydobył się cichy szloch.

– Dobrze, że króliki nie potrafią mówić, prawda? A ta magiczna sztuczka… – Billy przerwał ciszę, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Prawdziwy ze mnie farciarz. Całe szczęście, że nie mogą!

Tom wciąż stał jak słup soli, całą swoją postawą pokazując, że nie zwrócił na Billy'ego żadnej uwagi.

Starszy chłopiec był zawiedziony brakiem reakcji młodszego. W jego głowie cały scenariusz był dramatyczniejszy, a tymczasem czuł się… znudzony. Dostał mniej, niż oczekiwał. Nie czekając na nic, wyszedł.

W pokoju panował zdecydowanie nieporządek. Na podłodze walały się książki i zabawki. Nie byłoby to takie dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, iż mieszkało w nim dwóch małych chłopców, gdyby nie czerwona plama na jednym z łóżek, psująca całe to wrażenie.

Żmija wysunęła się z rękawa Toma. Czuła, że zagrożenie minęło.

– **Tom, ale przecież… nie zrobiłeś tego. Dlaczego nic nie wyjaśniłeś?**

– **Hm? Czego nie wyjaśniłem?** – Tom popatrzył na krew, a potem roześmiał się. Śmiech szybko przeszedł w syk, gdy zaczął słodko szeptać do węża, ledwo ukrywając morderczą wściekłość. – **Wyjaśnienia nie sprawią, że Harry mi uwierzy, ani że Billy zostanie skrzywdzony. Tłumaczenia nie cofną czasu. Dlaczego w takim razie powinienem coś wyjaśniać?**

Żmija syknęła, słysząc przerażający dziecinny śmiech swojego pana, i owinęła się wokół jego ramienia.

– **Harry jest miły. Jeśli tylko wytłumaczysz mu, jak naprawdę było…**

Tom zmrużył oczy. Nie widać w nich było żadnych emocji, tylko zimną pustkę. Wypełniająca je ciemność pochłonęła wszystkie nadzieje.

 _Nigdy więcej_ , pomyślał. _Żadnych rozczarowań._

Nagle jego twarz wykrzywił złośliwy uśmieszek. Skoro nie żywi już nadziei, nie ma najmniejszego powodu, żeby zostać w tym domu. Może dać im w prezencie pożegnalnym wspomnienie, które będzie terroryzowało ich jeszcze _bardzo_ długo.

* * *

Kiedy Billy wrócił do pokoju, żeby znowu się z niego ponabijać, Tom postanowił rozładować na nim swój gniew. Ta tajemnicza znajoma moc zalała go niczym morska fala. Nareszcie mógł uwolnić, trzymane dotąd w klatce, dzikie, niebezpieczne zwierzę.

 _Wolałbyś wrócić do sierocińca przed czy po świętach?_

Nawet jeśli Tom postanowił o to nie dbać, nie przejmować się; nawet jeśli wiedział, że te drwiny były częścią planu Billy'ego, te słowa podjudzały tylko jego furię. To _on_ podjął decyzję! Sam, a jednak… dlaczego tak bardzo go to bolało? Miał wrażenie, że obumiera wewnątrz. Przygryzł w niepewności wargę. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo pragnął temu zaprzeczyć, poczuł się zraniony słowami Billy'ego. Uświadomienie sobie tego, tylko dolało oliwy do ognia.

– DZIWAK! – ryknął starszy chłopiec. Na jego twarzy widniał złośliwy uśmiech. – Przegrałeś, Tom!

Czterolatek parsknął śmiechem. Przegrał? _A kogo obchodzi wygrana lub przegrana?_ Okrucieństwo i podłe sztuczki były praktycznie niczym wobec niezmierzonej, prawdziwej _mocy_ , którą posiadał. W tym świecie tylko _moc_ mogła być narzędziem do osiągnięcia sukcesu. Tylko jej Tom potrzebował!

Co z tego, że Harry wcale go nie lubił? Co z tego, że był w tym domu niemile widziany? Inni nie byli mu potrzebni. _Nikt_ nie był. Pragnął tylko i wyłącznie zemsty.

Meble zadygotały niebezpiecznie i uniosły się wysoko w powietrze. Potem roztrzaskały się na środku pokoju, tworząc kupę drewna o ostrych krawędziach. Gdzieniegdzie było też potłuczone szkło. Wszystko to wirowało, przypominając rozwścieczony rój os, w każdej chwili gotowych do żądlenia napotkanych po drodze osób. Tom poczuł, że ucieka z niego energia. Zaskoczony, sapnął z wysiłku.

Każda chwila słabości była niebezpieczna. Nie zdążył się uchylić przed lecącą w jego kierunku drewnianą ramą, która poharatała mu policzek. Ból był ostry, ale nieistotny. Zacisnął mocniej zęby i skoncentrował się na swojej kipiącej złości.

Powoli, ale pewnie, skupiał się na Billym. Chłopiec kulił się ze strachu w kącie. Poniszczone obiekty zaczęły latać wokół niego, drapiąc go i dźgając. Krzyk Billy'ego przybierał na sile, gdy z jego drobnych, ale licznych zadrapań zaczęła płynąć krew. Dostał to, na co sobie zasłużył. Zgodnie z jego życzeniem, Tom ujawnił światu swoją moc – tak przerażającą, tak niebezpieczną, ale także… tak cudownie wspaniałą.

Na twarz dziecka wpłynął zadowolony uśmiech. W porównaniu z szybkim poderżnięciem gardła, ta metoda była wolniejsza – a to czyniło ją zdecydowanie lepszą… _To było satysfakcjonujące_ , podsumował. Był jak kot bawiący się myszą, na chwilę przed jej zjedzeniem.

W oczach Billy'ego widać już było tylko desperację. Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że chodzą po nim miliony mrówek, co rusz go boleśnie kąsając. Doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa.

– DZIWAK! DZIWAK! – wrzeszczał ile sił w płucach. Był przerażony – to nie było częścią planu! Nawet mu do głowy nie przyszło, że dziwaczna moc tego wkurzającego kurdupla może być tak potężna, żeby nawet zabić, i to z taką jeszcze łatwością!

Przez odgłos kruszącego się szkła, obaj usłyszeli kroki Harry'ego. W następnej sekundzie drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się na oścież.

Powiew wiatru poruszył grzywką Toma. Stojąc w samym centrum tej krwawej rzezi, z ciemnymi oczami i okrutnym uśmiechem, wyglądał jak bajkowe dziecko samego diabła.

 _Teraz i Harry zna moją prawdziwą naturę_ , pomyślał ponuro Riddle. _Czas na konfrontację z rzeczywistością._

– PRZESTAŃ NATYCHMIAST! CO TY WYPRAWIASZ?! – krzyknął mężczyzna, automatycznie uskakując przed nadlatującym kawałkiem lampy. Potem w szoku wzrokiem ogarnął zdewastowany pokój.

Tom, poprzez wir przedmiotów, spojrzał wprost na swojego opiekuna. Wiedział, jakie zobaczy emocje wypisane na jego twarzy – strach i obrzydzenie. Potem Harry wyciągnie palec i wytknie go dokładnie tak samo jak Billy, krzycząc przy tym „DZIWAK!". Wykrzywił wargi, bardziej otwierając tym ranę na policzku. Jego umysł ledwo to zarejestrował.

Ból pomagał mu myśleć logiczniej.

Odwrócił się do Billy'ego, który skulił się jeszcze bardziej i zasłonił się krwawiącymi rękami. Na widok jego opuchniętej i porozrywanej skóry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Chłopiec drgnął nerwowo i desperacko przytulił się do ściany.

– TOM! – krzyknął ostro Harrry. Riddle jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie słyszał u niego tego tonu głosu. _Przynajmniej nie nazwał mnie „dziwakiem". Tyle dobrego_ , pomyślał czterolatek, napinając mięśnie.

Jeszcze mocniej skupił się na wirujących przedmiotach. Ruszały się teraz w zastraszającym tempie.

– Przestań, Tom! Oczyść umysł!

Ku zdziwieniu czterolatka, mężczyzna nie rzucił się w stronę _Billy'ego_ – zamiast tego, był całkowicie skoncentrowany na _nim_. Podchodził do niego wolno i największą ostrożnością, jakby nie chciał go spłoszyć. Właśnie przez to Tom spanikował i wysłał pokruszone meble w jego stronę.

 _Te oczy!_

To przez te oczy zadziałał impulsywnie. Nie potrafił znieść myśli o ujrzeniu w nich odrzucenia. Zamiast tego wolałby już użyć swojej mocy do wydłubania sobie oczu. Ból w sercu nasilił się.

Skupił się na oddychaniu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to przeokropne uczucie miażdżenia klatki piersiowej to strach. Mentalnie przygotował się na to, co nieuniknione.

Harry kontynuował powolne zbliżanie się. Serce Toma przyspieszyło swój rytm. Potem zauważył coś dziwnego – wszystkie latające obiekty omijały mężczyznę, jakby był otoczony jakąś niewidzialną tarczą. Tom zagapił się głupio – wyczuwał… _coś_ , tę _tajemniczą moc_ , i jej źródłem był Harry. Poczuł się oszołomiony tym odkryciem. _To niemożliwe…_

W następnej sekundzie _coś_ stłumiło jego moc. Wirujące przedmioty opadły z trzaskiem na podłogę.

– Nie bój się, Tom – powiedział cicho mężczyzna, posyłając mu słaby uśmiech, zupełnie jakby próbował po pocieszyć, chociaż tak naprawdę, to Tom był jedyną osobą, która nie miała czego się obawiać.

Chłopiec zamarł, kiedy Harry przy nim klęknął. Spojrzał w jego zielone oczy i utonął – nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Dostrzegł w nich wiele najprzeróżniejszych emocji: zaskoczenie, zrozumienie, niepokój, poniekąd rezygnację, ale… ale nie zobaczył tej, której bał się najbardziej. W oczach Harry'ego nie było ani krztyny strachu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** Gwoli ścisłości: w poprzednim rozdziale Tom naprawdę nie zrobił nic złego, poza swoim późniejszym wybuchem złości. Królika nie tknął nawet palcem - to Billy skrzywdził swoje "ukochane" zwierzątko i pięknie zrzucił winę na naszego malucha. Billy chciał pokazać Harry'emu, jaki to Tom jest zły i okrutny, że nawet posunął się do czegoś tak okropnego, jak zmasakrowanie nóżek króliczka. Tom, owszem, chciał (i to nie raz) zadusić tego futrzaka, lub sprezentować go wężowi, ale nie wykonał w tym kierunku żadnego ruchu. Był całkowicie niewinny pod tym względem : )

* * *

 **Rozdział 13**

 **Łzy i uściski**

* * *

 **23 Grudnia 1932 r.**

Czarodzieje rodzą się z magicznym rdzeniem, który pozostaje uśpiony do momentu, w którym dziecko najbardziej tej mocy potrzebuje. Gdy już się przebudzi, _prawdziwie_ przebudzi, będzie już pełni do niego należeć. Istnieje na to zjawisko fachowe określenie – „przypadkowa magia". Oczywiście, magia ta może być nawet śmiertelnie niebezpieczna – jakby nie patrzeć, jest to _eksplozja_ magicznej siły.

Tom nie był tego świadomy. Dla niego, była to tylko i wyłącznie zemsta.

Jego moc zniknęła, ukazując tym samym zdewastowany do cna pokój w pełnej jego krasie. Poniszczone meble i porozrywane na strzępy obiekty leżały porozrzucane na podłodze. Istny chaos. Bez wirujących w powietrzu rzeczy, pokój wydawał się niesamowicie cichy. Kompozycję, jak na złość, niszczył tylko przytłumiony szloch Billy'ego.

W samym centrum tego bałaganu stał blady Harry, nie do końca pewny, jak powinien na to wszystko zareagować. Był zauważalnie spięty – ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że za te zniszczenia odpowiada jedno dziecko.

Udało mu się powstrzymać dalszą destrukcję, ale co się stało, to się nieodstanie.

Zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek innego, Tom sam zrobił krok w jego stronę.

Przez dwadzieścia lat życia nie czuł się tak z kimś skonfliktowany, jak teraz z tym chłopcem. Z drugiej strony, Tom zawsze był… wyjątkowy. Na chwilę obecną Harrym targały bardzo sprzeczne emocje – czuł się zniechęcony naturalnymi, okrutnymi skłonnościami Toma i jednocześnie czuł przeogromną czułość względem niego. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak dumnie stojącego dziecka, niemal fizycznie rzucającego mu wyzwanie; jeszcze żadne znane mu dziecko nie sprawiało wrażenia tak osamotnionego. Żaden maluch nie powinien być aż tak nieufny wobec otaczającego go świata.

Tom stał teraz naprzeciwko niego. Ich oczy się spotkały. Z twarzy chłopca kapała krew, płynąca z rozciętego policzka. Rana biegła od powieki do czubka nosa – mały miał szczęście, że gałka oczna nie została naruszona. Wyglądał, jakby w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało. Jego twarz zastygła w niewzruszonej, nienaturalnie spokojnej masce, ukrywającej mroczne emocje.

Harry nie dał się zwieść tej fasadzie – wiedział, że pod tym fałszywym opanowaniem kryje się zdenerwowanie. Nawet jeżeli pewnego dnia Tom stanie się Lordem Voldemortem, teraz był tylko przestraszonym małym chłopcem, potrzebującym naprowadzenia, wskazówek.

Zanim zdołał go jakoś pocieszyć, zza jego pleców dobiegł ich gniewny głos.

– TRZYMAJ SIĘ OD NIEGO Z DALEKA, HARRY! TO DZIWAK!

Billy w końcu był w stanie się ruszać. Paraliżujący szok minął. Dopiero stając w obliczu śmierci, dotarło do niego, że niepotrzebnie prowokował moc, której siły nie znał. Ona była nienaturalna! Żaden _normalny_ człowiek nie powinien dzierżyć aż takiej potęgi – tak nadprzyrodzonej, tak straszliwej i budzącej grozę, tak _złej_.

Ostrzegł więc Harry'ego, będąc o krok od histerii. Oskarżycielsko wytknął też Toma palcem, trzęsąc się przy tym w niekontrolowany sposób. Nie wiedział, czy to z powodu bólu, czy też ze strachu. Choć raz kierowały nim szczere pobudki, nie chęć przypodobania się swojemu młodemu opiekunowi. Nie chciał, żeby coś mu się stało.

Reakcja Billy'ego zaskoczyła Harry'ego. Zamrugał, uświadomiwszy sobie, ze w sumie nie powinien był spodziewać się czegoś innego. Dzieci miały prawo być nieświadome i niewrażliwe, zwłaszcza w obliczu zjawisk, których nie pojmują. Nagle zrozumiał swój błąd. Prawda uderzyła w niego w momencie, w którym przyjrzał się twarzy Toma. Wargi dziecka niebezpiecznie zadrżały, gdy starszy chłopiec krzyknął „dziwak!". Serce Harry'ego zabiło boleśnie. Dotarło do niego, ile złego wyrządził jego jeden mały nieostrożny błąd.

Gdyby Billy był bardziej uważny, bez trudu zauważyłby żal przelatujący przez twarz mężczyzny. To było jego potknięcie, pomyłka niemożliwa już do naprawienia – po raz pierwszy konsekwencje tej szczerości nie będą dla niego przyjemne.

– DZIWAK! DZIWAK! DZIWAK! DZIWAK! GIŃ! ZDYCHAJ, DZIWAKU!

Billy wyrzucał siebie zniewagę za zniewagą, a jego słowa porównać można było do kamieniowania, którego doświadczali czarodzieje i czarownice w czasach, kiedy urządzane były na nich polowania. Z każdą kolejną obelgą twarz Toma stawała się coraz to bardziej pusta, a w ciemnych oczach dało się dostrzec przygnębiającą rezygnację.

Harry nie marzył o niczym innym jak o zakryciu mu uszu, oszczędzeniu mu tej nienawiści i urągania. Chciał mu pokazać, że go rozumie. _Był taki sam_. Doskonale wiedział, jak chłopiec się teraz czuje – w przeszłości nieraz został nazwany dziwakiem, nieraz został odrzucony, był sponiewierany, gnębiony i zastraszony… Spotkało go to, ponieważ był _inny_. Chciał móc objąć małego czarodzieja i zapewnić go, że _nie_ jest _dziwadłem_.

 _Od czego zacząć?_

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, BILLY!

Surowy głos Harry'ego ogłuszył Billy'ego. Chłopiec spojrzał na mężczyznę i zobaczył, że ten patrzy wprost na niego. Zamrugał zdziwiony – Harry jeszcze nigdy nie spojrzał na niego z tak chłodną miną, jak również nigdy wcześniej nie odezwał się do niego w ten sposób.

Dorosły przyglądał się, jak twarz Billy'ego wykrzywia złość i strach. Niespodziewanie dobrze wychowany chłopiec przemienił się w Dudleya i jego bandę tak zwanych przyjaciół. Dzięki temu zrozumiał – ta rodzina od samego początku była skazana na porażkę.

Billy nie był magicznym dzieckiem. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo Harry chciał przyjaznych stosunków, czarodzieje i mugole należeli do dwóch innych światów. _Jak dwoje chłopców, którzy nigdy nie będą sobie równi, może dorastać pod jednym dachem? Jak mogą stać się dla siebie braćmi?_

Zacisnął usta. Na chwiejnych nogach podszedł w stronę Billy'ego.

– Chodź ze mną. Opatrzymy ci te zadrapania – powiedział łagodnym tonem, oglądając go.

* * *

Tom ledwo mógł ustać, będąc samemu w zdemolowanej sypialni. Wybuch przypadkowej magii wyssał z niego całą energię. Nogi miał jak z waty i nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia swoich rąk. Moc była druzgocąca i w niewybaczalny sposób w mgnieniu oka doprowadziła nowo urządzony pokój do ruiny. Poprzez powybijane okna wpadło trochę światła, sprawiając, że to zwycięstwo stało się nijakie.

Wygrał.

Przestraszył Billy'ego (prawie) na śmierć i sprawił, że Harry aż zbladł z przerażenia. Dokonał swojej zemsty, więc dlaczego… czuł się taki pusty? Żal i smutek uderzyły w niego z niespodziewaną siłą, a rozczarowanie przybiło i wryło w ziemię.

Z zewnątrz dało się słyszeć odgłos parkującego powozu. Potem rozległ się donośny męski głos.

– Czy ktoś zamawiał transport pod ten adres?

Tom uśmiechnął się zimno. Mimo tego, że nikt go nie obserwował, starał się powstrzymać rosnącą panikę i rozgoryczenie, odbijające się na jego twarzy. Wiedział, oczywiście, co się zaraz wydarzy – czas wrócić do sierocińca.

Jakby nie patrzeć, taki miał właśnie plan, prawda? Uwolnił swoją moc, przeraził i pokonał wrogów. Naturalną tego konsekwencją będzie chęć pozbycia się go, żeby opędzić od siebie niebezpieczną bestię, którą niezaprzeczalnie był… Wróci więc do domu dziecka; do miejsca, w którym nie musi nikogo udawać, nie musi się niczym przejmować. W sierocińcu mógł podjąć walkę oraz miał możliwość obnażenia czyjegoś serca tylko po to, żeby je zniszczyć.

Niespodziewanie poczuł, jak jego oczy wilgotnieją i coś spływa mu po twarzy. Nic go tak nie denerwowało, jak płacz. Chciał być silny, nawet nie będąc w niczyim towarzystwie, ale łzy się go nie słuchały – skapywały jedna po drugiej. Drżał tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie unieść rąk, żeby otrzeć twarz.

Żmija była zrozpaczona. Nie będąc fizycznie wstanie okazać swojemu panu wsparcia, w geście pocieszenia owinęła się mocniej wokół jego nadgarstka.

Niespodziewanie drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i Harry wszedł do środka. Był sam, a w dłoniach trzymał apteczkę pierwszej pomocy. Tom szybko przetarł oczy i zacisnął zęby. Przybrał postawę nieufnego i agresywnego wilka, warczącego na intruza, będąc świadomym swoich podpuchniętych i zaczerwienionych oczu.

– Przy… przyniosłem ci lekarstwa. – Uśmiechnął się Harry. Miał nadzieję, że wygląda uspokajająco. Żeby potwierdzić swoje słowa, pomachał apteczką.

Rana na twarzy chłopca zaogniła się – spurpurowiała i nabrała nieprzyjemnego wyglądu, choć krew zdążyła już zaschnąć. Dla Toma liczyło się coś więcej, niż to. Wyprostował się i wbił nieodgadnione spojrzenie w zbliżającego się do niego mężczyznę.

– Dlaczego się mnie nie boisz? – Ton jego głosu był nonszalancki i tylko on wiedział, ile wysiłku kosztowało go wypowiedzenie tego pytania w tak lekki sposób.

Harry ponownie się uśmiechnął, choć wiedział, że nie wyszło mu to najlepiej. Jego serce ścisnęło się boleśnie. W oczach Toma dostrzegł zarówno nieufność, jak i nadzieję. Pragnienie przytulenia tego dziecka było niewyobrażalnie silne.

Odłożył apteczkę na szczątkach komody i podszedł do swojego podopiecznego, ignorując jego ciche gniewne sapnięcie. Uklęknąwszy, przysunął się do niego tak blisko, że ich nosy niemal się stykały. Zanim się odezwał, upewnił się, że patrzą sobie w oczy.

– Dlaczego miałbym się ciebie bać? – westchnął cicho, z ciepłem.

– Bo jestem dziwakiem – odpowiedział chłopiec, brzydko wykrzywiając twarz. Rana na jego policzku otwarła się ponownie, ale nie to uderzyło w Harry'ego najmocniej – Tom oznajmił to, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Owszem, Riddle zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest taki jak inne dzieci – był inny, pokręcony, nienormalny. _Lepszy od nich wszystkich_ – tak, wiedział o tym, ale nigdy też nie wątpił w to, że coś _jest_ z nim nie tak. Skrzywił się. Ciężko mu było oddychać, gdy te zielone oczy patrzyły na niego w ten sposób. Co gorsza, wciąż były niesamowicie piękne.

– Absolutnie nie – stwierdził z uporem Harry.

 _Nie?_ – zdziwił się chłopiec, rzucając swojemu opiekunowi zaintrygowane spojrzenie. Harry wyglądał, jakby chciał za wszelką cenę nie chciał po sobie pokazać, co tak naprawdę myśli i czuje. Chciał to ukryć przed Tomem.

Zamrugał.

Gniew, rozczarowanie i przemożny smutek zalały go ze zdwojoną siłą. Emocje oszołomiły go do tego stopnia, że z oczu ponownie poleciały mu łzy.

– Wiem, że chcesz mnie odesłać – powiedział butnie. Atmosfera stała się tak gęsta, że można było ją kroić nożem. Tom zrzucił swoją maskę. Drżał wyprostowany, zaciskając dłonie w małe piąstki – był to pierwszy raz, gdy zachował się jak dziecko w jego wieku. – Nie udawaj, że się o mnie troszczysz. Nie okłamuj mnie… Po prostu powiedz, że chcesz się mnie pozbyć. Odejdę… PRZECIEŻ WIEM, ŻE MNIE NIENAWIDZISZ!

Harry odczuł to jak mocne uderzenie w brzuch. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział Toma w takim stanie. Jego oczy mimowolnie rozszerzyły się w nieukrywanym szoku.

– Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz… Dlaczego… dlaczego w ogóle mnie adoptowałeś? – kontynuował chłopiec, krztusząc się własnymi słowami. Łzy moczyły jego twarz, ale starał się zachować spokój. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek zbliżył się do niego bardziej.

Harry nie spodziewał się zobaczyć takiego wybuchu w wykonaniu swojego młodszego podopiecznego. W porównaniu do innych dzieci Tom nawet płakał z charakterystyczną dla siebie dumą – nie garbił się, gdy krokodyle łzy spływały z jego zaczerwienionych oczu; patrzył wprost na niego z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie wyglądał tak żałośnie, jak większość zawodzących maluchów.

Chłopiec przetarł oczy z niepotrzebną dla tej czynności siłą, rozdrapując ranę na policzku. Z wysiłkiem tłumił jawny szloch, przez co z jego ust wydarł się zdławiony jęk mogący przypominać ciche wilcze skomlenie.

Wytarł cieknący nos.

 _Płacz jest słabością! Jest bezużyteczny! Nie potrzebuję dziecinnych łez, żeby zyskać czyjąś sympatię! Nie potrzebuję…_ – Tom nie zdążył dokończyć myśli, gdy w okolicach swojego ucha usłyszał głębokie westchnięcie i został przyciągnięty do mocnego uścisku.

Otoczył go znajomy zapach i przyjemny w dotyku materiał – tak miły i tak znajomy. Silne ramiona obejmowały go w pasie, a duże dłonie masowały uspokajająco po plecach. Ciepły oddech owiewał mu szyję – to wydychane powietrze niemal wdmuchiwało w niego nowe życie. Dzięki temu uściskowi przez jedną sekundę miał wrażenie, że został _zbawiony_. Czuł się jak wyciągnięty z lodowatej wody topielec.

Niedoświadczenie w pocieszaniu tulącego go do siebie mężczyzny było widoczne gołym okiem – zdradzały go nieumiejętne ruchy sunącej po plecach dłoni.

– Nie płacz. Wszystko będzie dobrze…

Harry zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła do mu głowy w takiej sytuacji. Miał oczy – widział, że Toma był bliski kompletnego załamania i nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Zadziałał instynktownie. Przyciągnął do siebie chłopca i wypowiedział pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy.

– Już nie płacz – poprosił.

Ludzie posiadający własne dzieci zapewne o wiele lepiej sobie z tym radzili. Co więcej, wiedzieliby, że uspokajanie płaczącego dziecka powoduje odwrotny do zamierzonego skutek – dziecko mazgai się bardziej.

Harry zwyczajnie spanikował – kierowała nim chęć ochrony tego małego czarodzieja przed całym światem. W swoich rękach widział potężny mur obronny.

Tom nie ruszył się nawet o minimetr i przestał panować nad swoimi reakcjami. Poprzez sweter Harry'ego, czuł jak bicie serca mężczyzny zrównuje się z jego własnym. To i oplatające go ręce dawały mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakiego wcześniej nigdy nie zaznał. Nie zastanawiając się już wcale, złapał koszulę swojego opiekuna i zakopał w niej twarz. Gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarł znajomy zapach, _naprawdę_ wybuchnął płaczem.

Towarzysząca dotąd Tomowi wściekłość, zniknęła w mgnieniu oka.

 _A więc taki właśnie jest, ten Harry Potter_ , pomyślał, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Dorosły co rusz powtarzał te głupie, mające go uspokoić słowa, i to dodawało mu otuchy. Jego głos był melodią dla uszu chłopca.

– Nie jesteś dziwakiem – powiedział twardo mężczyzna.

Dziecko przylgnęło do Harry'ego mocniej. Łzy zmoczyły mu ubrania, ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Poczochrał włosy czterolatka i w końcu mały zareagował, podnosząc do góry głowę. Oczy miał przekrwione a policzki zaczerwienione. Tom patrzył na niego ze wciąż lśniącymi rzęsami i trudnym do zidentyfikowania (zafascynowanym?) wyrazem twarzy. Graniczyło to poniekąd z obsesją.

Wyglądał przeuroczo. _Kiedy dorośnie, będzie łamaczem niewieścich serc_ , pomyślał czule.

– Spójrz. – Machnął dłonią. – _Reparo_.

Niespodziewanie wszystko, począwszy od porozrzucanych wszędzie zabawek, przez połamane meble, a skończywszy na poniszczonych ramach, naprawiło się w magiczny sposób. Najpierw uniosło się w powietrze a potem poleciało na swoje miejsce. Nawet roztrzaskana szyba samoistnie złożyła się w gładką taflę i wprawiła w okiennice. Po wcześniejszych zniszczeniach nie było widać na niej nawet jednej rysy.

W przeciągu mniej niż minuty cała sypialnia wyglądała jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Tom był zszokowany tą sceną. Wszystko, na co robił sobie nadzieję – przelotny, pozornie niemożliwy sen, którego Los odmawiał mu przez tak długi okres czasu – nagle się spełniło. Płomienne szczęście zalało go niczym fala tsunami, sprowadzając go do małej papki, która była w stanie tylko bezmyślnie się gapić.

– Tom – powiedział poważnie Harry, wytrzymawszy oszołomione spojrzenie Toma. – Żaden z nas nie jest dziwakiem. Ani ja, ani ty.

Dorosłego ogarnął ogromny smutek, gdy zobaczył radosną minę dziecka. Być może wszystko, czego potrzebował to usłyszeć prawdę – że i on ma swoje miejsce w świecie. I być może powinien był uświadomić mu to w dzień, w którym go adoptował.

Niestety, Harry nie wiedział, że po raz kolejny źle odczytał emocje wypisane na twarzy dziecka. Owszem, Tom był przeszczęśliwy, ale to dlatego, że w końcu było _coś_ między nim a jego opiekunem; w końcu mieli _coś_ ze sobą wspólnego. Jeśli obaj byli wyjątkowi, na pewno byli sobie równi. To z kolei znaczy, że Harry nie był zwyczajnym, słabym człowiekiem – był kimś ponad to! Był przeznaczony do czynienia wielkich rzeczy; obaj byli! Najważniejsze z tego wszystkiego było jednak to, że skoro obaj władają tą mocą, to wręcz obowiązkiem Harry'ego było opowiedzieć się po _jego_ stronie. Tak było mu przeznaczone!

To było cudowne – Harry należał tylko i wyłącznie do niego!

– Jest nas tylko dwoje? – zapytał.

– Nie. Czarodziejów jest o wiele, wiele więcej – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

Tom zacisnął usta i odwrócił wzrok, żeby ukryć rozczarowanie.

 _Wielka szkoda_ , pomyślał, po czym uśmiechnął się, uświadomiwszy sobie coś niesłychanie ważnego. _Tym, który będzie musiał spędzić święta w sierocińcu… nie będę ja…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** Data na końcu odrobinkę się nie zgadza i troszkę jest po czasie, ale nie dałam rady wyrobić się wcześniej. Zmieńmy więc tutaj koniec na: szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

* * *

 **Rozdział 14**

 **Maskarada i prawda**

* * *

 **24 Grudnia 1932 r.**

Billy opuścił rezydencję następnego dnia, z pamiątkami w postaci obandażowanego królika i nowymi bliznami na ciele. W ten sposób zniknął z życia Toma już na zawsze. Było jasne… który z nich okazał się zwycięzcą. Czterolatek stał obok Harry'ego, który upychał nowe ubrania i słodycze do plecaka Billy'ego, który z kolei zawodził głośno. Potem mężczyzna przyklęknął i sięgając po jego płaszcz, przeprosił płaczącego chłopca.

Billy zakopał twarz w futrze swojego pupila.

– Ale… ale to Tom jest dziwakiem – wymruczał, krztusząc się łzami.

– Bardzo… bardzo cię przepraszam, Billy – powiedział Harry, klepiąc go po głowie. Pocieszał go już po raz ostatni.

Tom obserwował ich w milczeniu, stojąc w pewnej odległości od nich. Już nie triumfował – chęci odebrał mu smutny wyraz twarzy jego opiekuna.

 _A może tak naprawdę to żaden z nas nie wygrał_ , pomyślał ponuro. W bitwie rozumów i serc, Tom nie był tak dobry, jak Billy. Brakowało mu doświadczenia. Jeżeli ten bezwartościowy chłopiec w ciągu tak krótkiego okresu czasu i swojej paskudnej osobowości, zdołał zająć jakieś miejsce w sercu mężczyzny, on także przegrał tę wojnę.

* * *

Tom usiadł na swoim łóżku i mimowolnie głaskał swojego węża. Jego oczy były ciemne niczym noc.

Powinien być szczęśliwy. Billy w końcu zniknął, ale… to spojrzenie Harry obdarzył odjeżdżający razem z chłopcem powóz… Ten obraz wyrył się w jego umyśle i sprawiał, że w gotowała się w nim krew. Coś w nim pękło – na jego duszy pojawiła się rysa, powodując tym samym, że w jego wnętrzu pojawiła się ciemność. Działała jak trucizna, rozprzestrzeniając się i biorąc w posiadanie wszystko, co stało jej na drodze.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło chłopcu uświadomienie sobie, że to nieznane dotąd uczucie, rozgrzewające go do czerwoności i niszczące od środka, to zazdrość; była to głęboko zakorzeniona w jego naturze złożona emocja, którą odziedziczył po samym Salazarze Slytherinie.

Tom nie był głupim dzieckiem. W istocie niezaprzeczalnie był geniuszem. Nie trudno było mu wydedukować prawdę – Harry od samego początku upodobał sobie Billy'ego. Oczywiście, nie mylił się; nie mógł się mylić. Jakby nie patrzeć, jaki mógł być inny powód tego, że mężczyzna nie zakwestionował oskarżeń swojego ulubieńca? Tom był świadomy tego, że mógł zostać w tym domu tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że zupełnie jak Harry, był czarodziejem. Gdyby był zwyczajnym dzieckiem, zająłby miejsce Billy'ego i to on wróciłby do sierocińca.

Te myśli sprawiły, że w Tomie ponownie zawrzał gniew.

Spojrzał na tańczący w kominku ogień. Jego pokój był teraz dziwnie przestronny, odkąd zniknęło z niego jedno łóżko. Chłopiec zerknął na tą pustą przestrzeń i zaczął rozmyślać nad swoją przyszłością.

Przynajmniej wyciągnął lekcje z tego nieprzyjemnego doświadczenia. Wszystko, co robił Billy – płacz, słodkie, przyjazne bądź nieśmiałe uśmiechy, posłuszne i cicho wypełniane polecenia, udawanie słabego i wrażliwego chłopca, nawet dobrze wpasowujące się w sytuacje napady dziecięcej złości – wszystko to miało pewien cel. Jakby bardzo nie chciał, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Billy był utalentowany. Będąc takim kretynem, był dobrym aktorem i mistrzem w manipulowaniu emocjami innych. Zrobił też to, czego od niego oczekiwano – przyjął rolę „biednej, skrzywdzonej sieroty", co wystarczyło, żeby zyskać miłość i sympatię Harry'ego.

Tom ponownie przeanalizował przebiegły i zdradliwy plan swojego byłego współlokatora. Dzięki przemyśleniu każdego jego aspektu doszedł do wniosku, że chociaż władza jest najważniejszym narzędziem w życiu, musi opierać się na strategiach, intrygach i manipulacjach. Spryt także jest pomocny…

Uśmiechnął się, wciąż głaskając węża. Już wie. Wie, jaki powinien się stać. Jeśli głupiemu Billy'emu Stubbsowi się to udało, on też sobie z tym poradzi. Co więcej, zrobi to tysiąc razy lepiej. Po tym, jak opanuje sztukę oszustwa i perfekcyjnie połączy ją z siłą oraz inteligencją, cały świat padnie mu do stóp. Wszyscy będą przed nim drżeć.

Nie było nic złego w takim myśleniu. Tom był wyrachowany i pojętny, więc jak już przyłoży się do nauki, nic go nie zatrzyma… Gdyby w tym momencie Harry mógł odczytać jego myśli, czy przestraszyłby się? Czy przeraziłyby go te mroczne ambicje? Czy odstraszyłyby go to gniewne rozumowanie…?

 _Najprawdopodobniej tak. Na swoje nieszczęście, Harry nie potrafi zaglądać do czyichś umysłów._

Pomimo tego, że dziecko nie miało jeszcze pięciu lat, szybko opanowało umiejętność manipulacji i kontrolowania ludzkich serc. Nie minie dużo czasu, zanim wyrośnie na doskonałego polityka, sprawiającego wrażenie dystyngowanego i uprzejmego, w środku zaś będącego sprytnym i bezwzględnym człowiekiem, z ambicją podbicia świata z tendencją używania do tego celu wszystkich możliwych środków.

Raz jeszcze, historia przyspieszyła swój z góry określony bieg. Tom Riddle stał się kimś więcej, niż tylko zwykłym dzieckiem. Los przyglądał się temu ukryty pod osłoną nocy. Był zadowolony – figury ruszały się na szachownicy życia tak, jak sobie tego życzył. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

– **Tom…? Dlaczego nie jesteś szczęśliwy…?** – zapytała żmija.

– **Mylisz się. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy** – odpowiedział. Wężomowa zabrzmiała dziwnie uwodzicielsko, gdyż przebiło się przez nią podniecenie.

Zeskoczył z łóżka i ostrożnie położył węża na kołdrze. Oczy błyszczały mu wesoło, jak nigdy dotąd.

– **Zostań tutaj na noc. Nie idź za mną** – powiedział, biorąc do ręki poduszkę. Potem wyszedł na korytarz. Oddychał szybko, nie kryjąc swojego podekscytowanego oczekiwania. W końcu wymyślił dobry sposób na zbliżenie się do Harry'ego – mężczyzna _wymagał_ od niego zachowania naiwnego, przestraszonego dziecka. Ponieważ możliwości piętrzyły się w jego umyśle, Tom nawet nie zauważył, jak szybko przebaczył swojego opiekunowi.

I pomyśleć, że przed chwilą sam siebie ostrzegał przed zaufaniem komukolwiek…

– **Harry?** – zapytał nerwowo, pukając do drzwi jego sypialni.

Drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz, ale chciał być miły. Usłyszał jakieś szeleszczące odgłosy i niemal wyobraził sobie, jak zaspany mężczyzna wstaje z łóżka i podchodzi bliżej.

Drzwi otworzyły się.

Harry nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Toma o tej godzinie. Zmrużył oczy, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak wygląda. Włosy miał potargane bardziej niż zazwyczaj, a ubrania całe pogniecione, przez co można było odnieść wrażenie, że jest oszołomiony. Wyglądał też na o wiele młodszego niż jest w rzeczywistości, co kłóciło się z jego wizerunkiem uważnego rodzica. Gapił się na stojącego przed nim małego chłopca, który z ledwością dosięgał klamki drzwi, i nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

Przyszły Czarny Pan z kolei miał na sobie piżamkę w psie łapki, którą od niego dostał. Do piersi przyciśniętą miał puchową poduszkę, która była prawie tak duża, jak on sam. Chłopiec podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Mimo że jego twarz nie wyrażała zbyt wiele, w jego oczach odbitych było kilka emocji. Tom przypominał teraz Harry'emu szczeniaka, który nieświadomie merdał ogonem, chcąc dostać smakołyka z ręki właściciela.

– Tom? – spytał, unosząc jedną brew.

Chłopiec zamarł.

 _Co teraz…?_ Nie mógł przecież naśladować zachowania Billy'ego – nagły płacz do niego nie pasował. Niespodziewanie coś go uderzyło. Przypomniał sobie swoje wczorajsze zawodzenie. Musiał wyglądać żałośnie, gdy tak wtulił się w opiekuna. Przygryzł wargę. Gdy spojrzał w te zielone, przeszywające oczy, wszystkie kłamstwa, które zawczasu przygotował, uleciały z jego głowy.

– Jestem… jestem teraz sam w pokoju… – wymamrotał nerwowo.

Harry dopiero po dłuższej chwili zrozumiał, o co tak właściwie prosi go dziecko. Przygnębiony Tom spuścił wzrok, a jego zakłopotanie było co najmniej ujmujące. Działało jednak we dwie strony – czarodziej nie sądził, że sam się tak zawstydzi.

– W takim razie… Czy chciałbyś dzisiaj przespać się ze mną? – Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

– Tak… – odpowiedział natychmiast Tom.

Harry odsunął się od drzwi, żeby przepuścić chłopca, który mocniej przytulił do siebie poduszkę i z wahaniem przekroczył próg, ciągnąc ją trochę po podłodze. Chociaż maluch starał się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy, było oczywiste, że jest cały w skowronkach. Zdradzały go błyszczące podekscytowaniem oczy.

Nikłe światło lampki nocnej rzucało na pokój bladożółty blask. Dzięki temu pokój sprawiał wrażenie cieplejszego i przytulniejszego niż zazwyczaj. Kołdra była odrzucona niedbale na bok, a prześcieradło wymięte, co oznaczało, że Harry rzeczywiście spał i pukanie do drzwi go obudziło. Na łóżku leżało także pióro i notatnik – Tom nie mógł wiedzieć, że mężczyzna tylko leżał i opracowywał nową strategię Armii Dumbledore'a.

Chłopiec stanął przed łożem, wyglądając na zagubionego. Czekając na pozwolenie, kręcił się nerwowo, a jego ciemne oczy z sekundy na sekundę jaśniały coraz to bardziej. Nie mógł stać spokojnie, choć jego twarz wciąż mało wyrażała.

Harry podszedł do niego i poczochrał mu włosy. Tom wyglądał jak przerażone dziecko, które bało się samotnie spędzić noc. I wreszcie Gryfon zrozumiał: w tym szkrabie nie było Voldemorta.

Podniósł chłopca i posadził go na łóżku. Tom wyraźnie się spiął – Harry mógł wyczuć jego napięcie pod własnymi rękoma i, chcąc się go pozbyć, uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, unosząc kołdrę do góry. Maluch szybko się pod nią wślizgnął, nie wydając przy tym żadnego głośniejszego dźwięku. Przypominał węża wpełzającego do swojego legowiska.

Ta zima zdecydowanie była chłodna, więc zawczasu rzucił na swoje łóżko zaklęcia ogrzewające. Magia szybko otuliła Toma, ocieplając jego zimne palce. Było mu tak dobrze, że niemal miauknął, niczym zadowolony ze swojego żywotu kot. Krew szybciej zaczęła krążyć w jego żyłach, a policzki zarumieniły się z zażenowania.

– Czary – wyjaśnił Harry, widząc zainteresowanie dziecka. Potem pomógł mu poprawić poduszkę, po czym – nie mogąc dłużej główkować nad strategią – odłożył notes na bok i zgasił światło. – Idź spać, Tom. Jutro Boże Narodzenie i… – Jego noga dotknęła bosej stopy chłopca. Skóra malucha była zimna niczym nieboszczyka.

Właśnie wtedy uświadomił sobie, że Tom przyszedł tutaj bez żadnych kapci i, o dziwo, jego stopy nie wydawały żadnego dźwięku nawet przy chodzeniu po drewnianej podłodze.

– Chodź tutaj. Jesteś zimny jak lód – powiedział, przysuwając się bliżej. Złapał chłopca za kostki i uniósł koszulę swojej piżamy. Potem przycisnął drobne stopy do swojego odsłoniętego brzucha, oddając dziecku trochę swojego ciepła.

Miał wielką nadzieję, że Tom nie był szczególnie zaskoczony intymnością tego działania. Harry nieraz widział, jak ciotka Petunia ogrzewa stopy Dudleya w ten sposób i zapamiętał go.

Tak właśnie robią troskliwi rodzice, prawda? Opiekują się swoimi pociechami.

Pomimo tego, że ciotka nigdy nie darzyła go miłością, jej syn był dla niej wszystkim. Obraz Petunii ogrzewającej Dudleya odcisnął w umyśle Harry'ego trwały ślad, ponieważ nikt nigdy dla niego nie zrobił czegoś takiego.

Ten akt niósł za sobą silne uczucie.

Tom zesztywniał, podczas gdy jego stopy łaskotało ciepło. Brzuch mężczyzny był płaski, a skóra miękka niczym jedwab. W jednej chwili było mu niesamowicie gorąco. Miał wrażenie, że został wrzucony do ciepłej, choć przyjemnej wody. Czuł też, jak ciało Harry'ego rusza się, jak ten oddycha.

Oczy mu zwilgotniały, choć nie wiedział dlaczego.

Szybko zakopał się w kołdrze. Otaczająca go miękkość otulała mu twarz, a nozdrza wypełnił znajomy, nostalgiczny zapach: mydła, światła słonecznego i starego płaszcza oraz szalika. Miał wrażenie, że znowu jest w swoim pokoju w sierocińcu, chociaż to łóżko było tysiąc razy lepsze od tamtego. Wszystko w tym domu było o niebo lepsze; nie było wilgotne ani spleśniałe.

Stopy miał już ciepłe. Zawahał się przez moment, po czym odsunął nogi od brzucha swojego opiekuna.

Harry spojrzał na chłopca uważnie. Wydawał się przygnębiony, co nie zmieniało faktu, że wtulał się w niego mocno. Poczochrał mu włosy a potem owinął ramię wokół jego drobnego ciała.

Następnie zdecydował się złożyć mu obietnicę.

– Chciałbym, żebyś cały czas był ze mną szczery, tak jak dzisiaj, Tom. Możesz też prosić mnie o wszystko, czego chcesz, ponieważ… nie musisz się już powstrzymywać. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz mówił do mnie nieskomplikowanie, bo jestem prostym facetem. Nie jestem szczególnie bystry, więc potrzebuję twojej pomocy, żeby być dobrym tatą.

Chłopiec przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w guziki jego koszuli, a potem powoli skinął głową.

Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym ułożył się wygodniej do snu. Po kilku minutach, kiedy już prawie spał, Tom zdecydował się jednak odezwać.

– Odeślesz mnie? Tak jak Billy'ego?

– Przenigdy. Wyślę cię za to do szkoły, o ile nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko. – Harry przeczesał palcami włosy chłopca. Chciał go tym uspokoić.

Tom wystawił głowę spod kołdry. Jego oczy błyszczały nawet w takiej ciemności. Zdecydowanie nie był w nastroju na żarty.

– Nie porzucisz mnie?

– _Nigdy_. Przenigdy cię nie zostawię – powtórzył Harry. Niespodziewanie uderzyła go powaga na twarzy dziecka. Miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale przerwał, gdy zalał go niespodziewany smutek. Uśmiechnął się, ale jego słowa smakowały gorzko. – Będę z tobą tak długo, jak będziesz mnie potrzebował.

 _Zostanę z tobą… ale za całkiem niedługo, to ty będziesz chciał się pozbyć mnie… Będziesz chciał mnie zabić…_

– Idź spać – powiedział ostatecznie. Potem zamknął oczy, zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się. Coś w ich rozmowie nie dawało mu spokoju. Czuł się zaniepokojony.

Tom przyglądał się uważnie młodemu mężczyźnie, gdy ten udawał śpiącego. Przez chwilę leżał w milczeniu, a na jego twarzy widoczna była gama emocji. Potem odrobinę zrelaksował się i przybrał nieczytelną, niezobowiązującą minę. W końcu powiercił się, szukając dla siebie odpowiedniejszej pozycji i przymknął oczy.

* * *

Harry rzeczywiście już spał, gdy Tom otworzył oczy. W świetle księżyca przypominały najczystszy obsydian – były twarde i chłodne. Spojrzał na twarz mężczyzny leżącego obok niego i wsłuchał się w jego miarowy oddech. Potem wyjął spod głowy poduszkę, którą tu ze sobą przytaszczył i odepchnął ją na bok. Następnie przysunął się bliżej Harry'ego i oparł o jego ramię. Czując ciepło ciała swojego opiekuna, szybko i bezproblemowo zasnął.

Wraz z upływem czasu lampy uliczne zapalały się jedna po drugiej. Dziś był 24 grudnia. W noc przed Bożym Narodzeniem, dla wszystkich dzieci i ich rodzin, wesołych świąt!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 15**

 **Magia i wężomowa**

* * *

 **30 Grudnia 1932 r.**

Chłopiec opanował sztukę manipulacji. Kiedy zrozumiał już, jak wielkie korzyści przynosi kłamstwo, stworzył fałszywy obraz siebie samego; wtopił się w oczekiwaną od ludzi rolę, dla kogoś takiego jak on – stał się zwykłym dzieckiem, bez żadnych niepohamowanych, mrocznych ambicji, niezłośliwym i bez nadzwyczajnych skłonności. Jeśli Harry rzeczywiście polubił właśnie takiego chłopca, Tom nie miał nic przeciwko graniu idioty.

Jak mężczyzna sam przyznał, geniuszem nie był, zwłaszcza w sprawach kontaktów międzyludzkich, co zostało potwierdzone, gdy nie zwrócił większej uwagi na nagłą zmianę charakteru swojego podopiecznego. Harry był zadowolony z postępów Toma i wierzył, że ten w końcu zaczął się przed nim otwierać… Nawet jeśli reakcje chłopca nie były do końca wiarygodne. Riddle nie wiedział, że to właśnie on był jedynym powodem, dla którego Harry zdecydował się na pozostanie w tych czasach. Teraz gdy nie było już z nimi Billy'ego, mógł w pełni skupić się na młodym Lordzie Voldemorcie; mógł dać mu wszystko, co miał do zaoferowania i modlić się, żeby to wystarczyło do zmiany przyszłości.

Płomienie w kominku tańczyły radośnie, wypełniając cały pokój ciepłem i przyjemnym dla oka światłem. Sroga zima za oknem nie była dzięki temu taka straszna.

Harry siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku, opatulając się kołdrą.

– _Orchidaceae fioriress._ – Machnął różdżką i z jej końca niespodziewanie wyskoczył beżowy storczyk. Jego płatki zakołysały się lekko, roztaczając wokół miły zapach.

Tom siedział naprzeciwko i przyglądał się temu z wielką fascynacją. Nawet jeśli potajemnie myślał, że to zaklęcie było całkowicie bezużyteczne, trzymał buzię na kłódkę i uprzejmie kiwał głową.

Zielone oczy mężczyzny błyszczały dziecinną radością. Potem uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i wcisnął swoją różdżkę w ręce chłopca.

– Spróbuj – powiedział, wiercąc się w miejscu.

Tom naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien opisać towarzyszące temu doznaniu uczucia. Kiedy patyk dotknął jego palców, przez jego ciało przeszedł elektryzujący prąd, niemal przecinając mu ciało aż do kości. Zadrżał z powodu darowanej mu mocy. Drewno było ciepłe, zwłaszcza w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej dotykał go Harry. Tom miał wrażenie, że różdżka „pochłania" część ciepła swojego właściciela. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń. Nagłe, do cna szalone pragnienie odbiło się w jego oczach. Miał świadomość tego, że jego źrenice rozszerzyły się i pociemniały.

Magia była cudowniejsza, niż sobie wyobrażał.

Bazując na odpryskach i niedoskonałościach różdżki, można było wywnioskować, iż najpewniej używana była w celach bitewnych. Rdzeń tego potężnego artefaktu wydawał się twardy niczym skała i tak opatulony kłębiącą się w środku magią, że aż niemożliwe było, żeby używający go czarodziej miał spokojne, ułożone i nieskomplikowane życie. Z całą pewnością było one usłane tragediami i nieprzyjemnymi doświadczeniami.

Ta cała _moc_ – och, jakże jej pragnął! Nie potrafił skupić się dłużej na innej myśli niż ta. Musiał być jednak ostrożny; nie był dopuścić do tego, żeby Harry coś zauważył. Nie mógł dowiedzieć się o czającym się w nim głodzie. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, pragnął _czegoś więcej_ , niż tylko samej różdżki.

– Powtórz za mną, Tom. _Orchidaceae fioriress._ – Harry zademonstrował raz jeszcze ruch nadgarstka i wyjaśnił, jak się rzuca zaklęcie. – Unieś wyżej łokieć. O, tak jest idealnie.

Mężczyzna nie mógł się powstrzymać przed szerokim uśmiechem wpływającym na jego twarz. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak wielką radość może dawać nauczanie. To było naprawdę niesamowite. Z rosnącą w klatce piersiowej dumą obserwował, jak małe dziecko robi pierwszy krok w czarodziejskim świecie. Niesłychane.

Tom przygryzł wargę i uniósł sztywno ręce. _Czy wszystkie zaklęcia rzuca się przy użyciu tak głupich ruchów…?_ Nie mógł nic poradzić na te nieme narzekania. To było bez sensu. Mimo to zrobił tak, jak mu kazano.

– _Orchidaceae fioriress._ – Machnął różdżką. Z jej czubka wyleciały kolorowe iskry, a potem… zgasły. Nic się nie stało. Kwiatka jak nie było, tak nie ma.

Tom wydął usta i spuścił wzrok. Niespodziewana porażka przy pierwszej próbie czarowania sprawiła, że jego temperament dał o sobie znać.

– Nie bój żaby, Tom. Nie martw się tym. No dalej, spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Słowom zachęty towarzyszyło drżenie ściskanej różdżki. Magia w jakiś dziwny, niezrozumiały sposób, docierając do jego układu nerwowego, uspokoiła go. Znowu miał wrażenie, że był to impuls elektryczny. Uświadomiwszy to sobie, zamarł w miejscu.

Głowę miał pełną pytań. _Co to było? Czy to Harry? Czy to on jest za to odpowiedzialny?_ W dużej mierze przypominało to przyjacielskiego kuksańca w bok. _Ale przecież… różdżka nie potrafi myśleć._ _Prawda…?_ _A może potrafi wyczuć intencje swojego pana…?_

Chłopiec rzucił Harry'emu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Jego serce fiknęło koziołka, gdy mężczyzna nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

Tom nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego wyrazu twarzy. Życzliwość i miłość były ekstrawagancją, na którą nigdy nie liczył, bo wiedział, że nie miało to sensu. Nawet młoda niania, która opiekowała się nim, gdy był niemowlęciem, nigdy nie patrzyła na niego w ten sposób; głównie ciężko wzdychała i kazała mu trzymać się z daleka od kłopotów. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś spojrzał na niego z oczekiwaniami, mając pełne nadziei, wspierające i ufne oczy. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie był tak olśniewający, jak właśnie teraz.

Ramiona chłopca poruszyły się same. Zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, już rzucał zaklęcie.

– _Orchidaceae fioriress. –_ Z końca różdżki wyrósł mały pączek. Obaj wbili w niego wzrok i z zapartym tchem obserwowali, jak pąk rozkwita, w milczeniu demonstrując swoje niezrównane piękno. Tom nigdy nie zwracał większej uwagi na kwiaty, ale ta mała kremowa orchidea była wyjątkowa; przyciągała spojrzenia do tego stopnia, że nie był w stanie skupić się na czymkolwiek innym.

– Wspaniale! – pochwalił go Harry.

Tom wziął głęboki oddech. Wciąż czuł mrowienie tam, gdzie jego palce miały styczność z różdżką. Czuł się o wiele lepiej niż wtedy, kiedy koncentrował się na tym, żeby magia z niego „wypływała". Różdżka była w stanie zmaksymalizować moce swojego użytkownika – to było niesamowite. Poczucie kontroli i nowe doświadczenie siły niemal przytłoczyły chłopca.

Wziął storczyka w dłoń i obrócił go, żeby bliżej mu się przyjrzeć. Potem uśmiechnął się chciwie. Pragnął tej mocy.

– Tom! – zawołał nagle Harry, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Twarz mężczyzny wyrażała duże zadowolenie a szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Dało się z nich wyczytać tyle emocji. Było to poniekąd przerażające.

Zanim maluch zdążył uprzyjemnić swój uśmiech, Harry poklepał go delikatnie po policzku.

– Niezły z ciebie przystojniak, gdy się tak uśmiechasz – dodał psotnie. Włosy miał w nieładzie i na dobrą sprawę przypominały ptasie gniazdo. Były całkiem długie, ale dzięki temu całkiem dobrze ukrywały bliznę na czole.

Pierwszy raz widział prawdziwą, szczerą radość wypisaną na twarzy Toma.

A może dopiero teraz ją dostrzegł? Do tej pory nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić szczęśliwego Voldemorta. Tom z całą pewnością był… inny.

Co więcej, uśmiech wcale nie zaszkodził urodzie chłopca. Tom wyglądał uroczo, gdy promieniował szczęściem. Nie będąc kpiącym lub ponurym, w końcu wyglądał tak jak inne dzieci w jego wieku – one wszystkie uśmiechały się z niezachwianą pewnością siebie i bezgranicznym entuzjazmem. W połączeniu z jego naturalnym wyglądem i nieskazitelnym stylem, Tom Riddle nie wyglądał już na sierotę, która potrzebowała pomocy Harry'ego; zamiast tego przypominał wyćwiczonego młodego arystokratę.

Harry cieszył się z tego powodu. Jego podopieczny był bardziej otwarty i nie zamykał się już w sobie.

Tom uważnie studiował twarz swojego opiekuna. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego tak uwielbia on jego uśmiech. Co było w nim nadzwyczajnego?

 _Harry bardzo się stara, żebym był szczęśliwy_ , uświadomił sobie nagle. Ich szczęście było od siebie współzależne; jeden wpływał na drugiego. Dziwne. Dziwne i… głupie.

A jednak…

Uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny był hipnotyzujący. Tom gapił się na niego, niezdolny do mrugania. Jedyne co mógł to szczerze odwzajemnić go. Niepohamowana radość dorosłego była jak choroba – zaraźliwa i konsekwentnie niszcząca wypracowany system obronny.

To niesłychane, że Harry wyglądał na tak wniebowziętego z jego powodu. _Tylko i wyłącznie z jego powodu._ Zrozumienie tego sprawiło, że poczuł się potężny i wszechmocny, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy trzymał w ręku różdżkę.

To było odurzające.

Tom zadbał o to, żeby ten uśmiech zapadł mu w pamięć. _Harry zostanie ze mną już na zawsze!_ – złożył sobie obietnicę. – _Na zawsze! Nawet śmierć nas nie rozłączy!_ Jeśli Harry odważy się umrzeć przed nim, zamieni jego ciało w lalkę, żeby dalej mogli być razem.

Zanim dziecko nauczyło się kochać, jego zaborczość przeinaczyła to uczucie w coś zupełne innego, mrocznego. Tak zostało mu przeznaczone. Los nie ma zamiaru zmieniać swoich planów.

* * *

W ciągu następnych kilku miesięcy w ich życiu nie nastąpiły żadne drastyczne zmiany, a Tom dorósł do rozpoczęcia szkoły podstawowej. Harry zmienił jednak swoją decyzję – postanowił, że chłopiec najpierw powinien nauczyć się kontrolować swoją magię, a dopiero potem brać się za dalszą edukację. Dnie spędzali więc we dwoje, poznając sekrety zaklęć i grając w różne gry.

Lekcje odbywały się w pokoju Harry'ego. Mimo że nie było w nim za dużo książek, to miejsce zajmowały przede wszystkim najróżniejsze dokumenty, rozwalone niemal po całym biurku mężczyzny.

Czasami Tom w nie zerkał. Nie rozumiał wszystkich tych złożonych wykresów i diagramów, nie znał też fachowej terminologii, ale były dwa słowa, które szczególnie zapadły mu w pamięć: „Armia Dumbledore'a".

 _Kim jest Dumbledore?_

Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi i odłożył kartkę tam, skąd ją podniósł. Potem upewnił się, że wszystko leży we właściwym dla siebie miejscu i niczego przez przypadek nie przestawił. Ostrożności nigdy nie za wiele.

Z pokoju wyszedł z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy i ciemniejącymi oczami.

* * *

Wrócił do swojej sypialni. Żmija leżała leniwie zwinięta w kłębek na poduszce, ale kiedy go zobaczyła wpełzła na jego dłoń i zaczęła przesuwać się ku górze.

– **Jak poszło?** – Tom uniósł jedną brew, a potem uśmiechnął się zachwycająco, choć okrutnie. – **Czy smakowała ci się… potrawka z królika?**

Wąż wysunął język, wyglądając na zadowolonego.

– **Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś zjeść mi tego głupiego futrzaka? Już go przełknęłam a potem musiałam go wypluć… Na wpół strawiony królik już nie jest taki dobry…** – jęknął nieszczęśliwie, a potem owinął się wokół ramienia swojego pana.

Tom nie odpowiedział na zadane mu pytanie, obserwując błyszczącą skórę żmii. Był zadowolony. Gdy wyobraził sobie przerażoną twarz Billy'ego, kiedy ten zobaczył swój prezent – na wpół zjedzonego ukochanego króliczka – uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– **A potem… a potem… Tom!** – skarcił go wąż, zsuwając się na jego kolana i przyglądając mu się. – **Kazałam moim towarzyszom powiesić go na drewnianej belce, więc Billy na pewno go zobaczy! Kiedy tylko będzie przechodził obok…**

– **Dobra robota…** – powiedział chłopiec, a następnie zmrużył z przyjemności oczy.

– Czas na obiad, Tom! – krzyknął Harry, przerywając mu w połowie zdania i zaglądając do jego pokoju. Przez moment gapił się na niego a potem zamrugał jak gdyby nigdy nic.

W międzyczasie żmija najszybciej jak tylko potrafiła, wsunęła się do rękawa swojego pana.

– Chodź na dół. Och, nie! Piecyk… – Mężczyzna odwrócił się i zbiegł po schodach, zanim Tom bliżej przyjrzał się jego twarzy. Patrzył za nim w milczeniu, czując się co najmniej dziwnie, a po głowie chodziła mu jedna niepokojąca myśl. _Czy Harry przypadkiem nie uciekał… przed nim…?_

– **Jesteś pewien, że Harry nas nie rozumie?** – spytała żmija, wysuwając łeb z rękawa.

Dobry nastrój Toma prysnął jak mydlana bańka. Zacisnął usta a jego oczy pociemniały. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przypominał sobie kawałek po kawałeczku rozmowę z wężem. Czy Harry mógł podsłuchać coś niepokojącego…?

Gdy uświadomił sobie, na jaki temat dyskutowali, wstrzymał oddech. Spanikował i przeraził się.

Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, żmija pokręciła głową.

– **Nie wszyscy czarodzieje potrafią rozmawiać z wężami… –** syknęła uspokajająco, po czym nieszczęśliwa owinęła się wokół nadgarstka chłopca. Nie trzeba silić się na lepsze wytłumaczenie. _Czy Tomowi wydawało się, że ta rzadka umiejętność rośnie na drzewach? Czy jej pan naprawdę uważa, że ten szlachetny język jest powszechnie rozumiany; że zna go każdy lepszy przechodzień z ulicy?_

Żmija miała rację. Wężomowa nie jest byle jakim językiem. To wspaniała mowa wielkiego Slytherina, przekazywana potomstwu z pokolenia na pokolenie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 16**

 **Pierwsze pożegnanie**

* * *

 **31 Września 1935 r.**

Trzy lata minęły, jak z bicza strzelił.

Tom dojrzał fizycznie i psychicznie. Dzięki regularnemu karmieniu i zdrowemu odżywianiu się, w połączeniu niestresogennym otoczeniem, przybrał na wadze i w końcu urósł. Przestał być chuderlawym dzieckiem. Zmiana sylwetki pociągnęła za sobą jeszcze jedną, ważną zmianę wyglądu – przestał sprawiać wrażenie wrażliwego. Niegdyś delikatne rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się i stały się bardziej wyrafinowane; widać już w nim było męski akcent. Kształt brwi również uległ zmianie – były teraz lekko zakrzywione, idealnie pasujące do linii szczęki.

Miał siedem lat i był mistrzem w swoim fachu – ukrywaniu prawdziwej natury. Zawsze dbał o pozory, zachowywał się jak mały gentelman. Nie przeklinał i stosował się do wszystkich grzeczności.

Ostatnie lata były dla niego dobre.

Razem z właścicielem urosła żmija. Wiele, wiele razy zrzuciła skórę. Była już na tyle duża, że nie mieściła się w kieszeni i jeśli nie była ostrożna, wystawała z rękawa. Tom zabronił jej rosnąć bardziej. Mimo że chłopiec był pewien, że Harry nie rozumie wężomowy, podejrzliwa natura kazała mu trzymać tę niezwykłą umiejętność i pupila w tajemnicy.

Harry był jedynym, który się nie zmienił. Wyglądał, jakby specjalnie dla niego czas stanął w miejscu. Wraz z upływem lat tylko bardziej błyszczały mu oczy – widać w nich było nadzieję. Nawet jego włosy nic się nie zmieniły. Wciąż były tak samo potargane i nieporządne, jak od samego początku ich znajomości.

Dla Toma trzy lata były wystarczającym okresem czasu, żeby poznać szczegóły dotyczące życia swojego opiekuna. Blizna na czole Harry'ego przypominała kształtem błyskawicę, a na szyi nosił on srebrną klepsydrę. Nigdy się z nią nie rozstawał. W Londynie nie miał ani jednego przyjaciela i nie był szczególnie towarzyską osobą. Lubił spędzać czas w swoim pokoju, w samotności i ciszy, pracując nad planami „Armii Dumbledore'a".

Tom nieraz głowił się nad zagadką, jaką stanowił Harry Potter – tajemniczy mężczyzna, który wydawał się spaść prosto z nieba. Szukał i szukał jakichkolwiek informacji o nim, ale nie znalazł nic na temat jego przeszłości. Nikt go wcześniej nie znał, nikt nie wiedział, skąd pochodzi. Nikt nie wiedział też, jakie ma plany na przyszłość. Wszystkie te sekrety były… niepokojące. I sprawiało, że Tom chciał go… przyłapać.

Oczy chłopca pociemniały, gdy zapukał do pokoju Harry'ego.

– Tom? – Mężczyzna podniósł głowę zza sterty papierów leżących na biurku. Na wszystkich były diagramy i skomplikowanie wyglądające wykresy. Uśmiechnął się do niego i wrócił do pracy.

Tom odwzajemnił uśmiech, kipiąc entuzjazmem i pewnością siebie. Nikt nie wiedział, jak w rzeczywistości niepewny był. Od kilku dni Harry zachowywał się jak szaleniec – zamknął się w swojej samotni, mało co spał i jadł; pracował bez końca, jakby gonił go czas i musiał zdążyć z notatkami do ostatecznego terminu.

To dziwaczne zachowanie było niepokojące. Martwił się.

– Harry? W przyszłym miesiącu szkoła organizuje wycieczkę. Dyrekcja zachęca też rodziców do wzięcia w niej udziału. – Tom przybrał gorliwą minę, udając ekscytację zbliżającą się podróżą. Dzieci się tak zachowywały.

Wręczył dorosłemu informację ze szczegółami wycieczki i pozwolenie na nią. Kiedy pochylił się nad biurkiem, zobaczył, że każda kartka na biurku mężczyzny jest zapisana od początku do końca. Oczywiście, tematem notatek była „Armia Dumbledore'a". _Znowu._

Harry desperacko chciał, żeby Tom prowadził normalne życie; żeby zrozumiał mugolską codzienność. Nie chciał, żeby w przyszłości był uprzedzony do niemagicznych osób. Wysłał więc chłopca do szkoły podstawowej. Tom był już w drugiej klasie.

– Chcesz na nią jechać? – Harry odłożył pióro. Nie ukrywając wyczerpania, potarł skroń i skupił się na przyniesionych przez dziecko dokumentach.

Tom sprawiał wrażenie rozproszonego. Co chwila ciągnął rękawy swojej koszuli i patrzył na niego spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. Ukrywał pełne pogardy oczy.

– Oczywiście, że tak!

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, jego twarz wyrażała tylko i wyłącznie dziecinną radość. Hebanowe oczy błyszczały z podniecenia i niecierpliwości. Przypominały gwiazdy na niebie.

 _Doskonały występ_ , pogratulował sobie Tom. Wiedział za jakie struny powinien pociągnąć Harry'ego, żeby ten zgodził się do towarzyszenia mu, bez względu na to, jak bardzo był zajęty.

Mężczyzna zacisnął usta i skinął głową. Na zgodzie na wycieczkę złożył swój podpis, a następnie przekazał ją chłopcu.

Potem poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby coś sobie przypomniał.

– Obawiam się, że nie mogę z tobą pojechać, Tom… – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Będę musiał wyjechać na trochę.

Harry ogłosił tę nowinę tak, jakby wcale nie była istotna. Powiedział to z nonszalancją, zupełnie, jakby mówił o czymś przyziemnym, jak wyskoczenie na zakupy. Nie wiedział, że jego słowa podziałały na Toma jak wbicie noża prosto w serce.

Chłopiec zesztywniał. Jego źrenice się zwężyły a ramiona oklapły. Stał w miejscu jak ciołek, tyłem do ognia, z twarzą kompletnie nieczytelną. Z nerwów wbił paznokcie w dłonie.

Nadal się uśmiechał, sprawiając wrażenie szczęśliwego na myśl o zbliżającej się wycieczce, ale kiedy papier dotknął jego rąk, siłą powstrzymywał się przed porwaniem go na strzępy.

– Harry…? Dokąd jedziesz…? – spytał, a potem uświadomił sobie, że w jego głosie słychać gniewny chłód.

Mężczyzna odchylił się na krześle, a jego dłonie automatycznie powędrowały w stronę tajemniczej klepsydry. Uświadomienie sobie, że wciąż ma ją na szyi, wyraźnie go uspokoiło. Uśmiechnął się lekko, nostalgicznie.

– Daleko, bardzo daleko…

 _Bardzo, ale to bardzo daleko._ Nie był częścią epoki, w której obecnie mieszkał. Tu był samotny. Harry musiał przyznać, że nie mógł się doczekać powrotu do swoich czasów. Nawet jeśli toczyli wojnę, miał tam przyjaciół – dzięki nim rozwinie skrzydła i pozna powód do dalszej walki. Siłę znajdzie w gruzach kamienic, pozostałościach po bitwach i w ludziach, których poprzysiągł chronić.

Tom nie spuszczał wzroku z twarzy czarodzieja. Delikatny uśmiech zdawał się z niego drwić.

– Zatrudniłem nianię, która się tobą zaopiekuje. Bądź grzeczny, kiedy mnie nie będzie, dobrze? – Harry uszczypnął chłopca w nos. Jego oczy zdradzały podekscytowanie. Było jasne jak słońce, że nie mógł się doczekać powrotu w rodzinne strony…

 _NIANIĘ?! –_ pomyślał Tom. _– Zaplanował to wszystko…! Jak śmie być taki szczęśliwy, zostawiając mnie tutaj z jakąś obcą kobietą?!_

Riddle patrzył tępo przed siebie, a w jego głowie szalała burza, tak silna i potężna, że niemal rozbiła w drobny mak jego maskę. Czuł się zdradzony. To uczucie paliło go od środka żywym ogniem.

Zamrugał. Harry był dla niego całym światem. Dlaczego jego opiekun nie czuje się tak samo? Ich świat powinien składać się tylko i wyłącznie z dwóch osób. Inni nie są ważni. Och, przyrzeka. Upewni się, że Harry zrozumie, że Tom jest wszystkim, czego potrzebuje w życiu.

Bez względu na to, jak miłe i normalne dziecko udawał, jego pokręcona i obsesyjna natura przeinaczała fakty. Prędzej czy później, da to o sobie znać. Tajemnicy nie da się skrywać wiecznie.

– Zamierzasz mnie porzucić, Harry? – spytał cicho. Z zewnątrz sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego, a wewnątrz rozpierała go wściekłość. Będąc o głowę wyższym od biurka, wbił intensywne spojrzenie w siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę.

Szept ściągnął Harry'ego na ziemię.

Gdy skrzyżował wzrok ze swoim podopiecznym, poczuł się, jakby stąpał po bardzo niepewnym gruncie. Nie potrafił wyczytać, co mu chodzi po głowie. Zmarszczył brwi. Oblizał wysuszone wargi, próbując opanować rozczarowanie i zdenerwowanie. Po tak długim czasie, po trzech razem spędzonych latach, Tom wciąż mu nie ufał; wciąż był ostrożny i ogrodzony murami nie do przebicia. Jednocześnie ten sam chłopiec był nadzwyczaj inteligentny i niezwykle wrażliwy…

– Wrócę szybko. Czas minie, zanim się w ogóle obejrzysz. Obiecuję ci to. – Harry kucnął i złapał dziecko za ramiona. Ścisnął mocniej i kontynuował: – Tak właściwie to znam sposób, który jest lepszy od obietnicy. Przysięga. Przyrzekam ci, że wrócę za co najwyżej pięć miesięcy.

* * *

Harry odszedł tak, jak zapowiedział.

Tom nie próbował go zatrzymać. Przez cały czas, w głowie odtwarzało mu się, raz za razem, jedno i to samo pytanie – pytanie, które zadał mężczyźnie trzy lata temu, leżąc w jego łóżku: „Odeślesz mnie? Tak jak Billy'ego?".

Pozwolenie na wycieczkę szkolną, na którym Harry złożył swój podpis, zostało uzupełnione o zakreślenie opcji „rodzice nie uczestniczą".

Tom przekręcił klucz, żeby otworzyć drzwi wejściowe. Był zmierzch. Znikające światło słoneczne zapewniło mieszkaniu nikły blask, potęgując wrażenie pustki. Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że znajduje się w jednym z klasycznych horrorów o nawiedzonym, ponurym domostwie.

Wszedł do środka i rzucił torbę na podłogę, nie kłopocząc się położeniem jej na zwyczajowym miejscu. Potem się zatrzymał. Z kuchni unosił się zapach świeżo ugotowanego posiłku… Wciągnął powietrze, rozkoszując się wszystkimi tymi pysznościami. Na górze ktoś się poruszał. _Ktoś był na piętrze!_ Tom rzucił się w kierunku schodów, a ręce jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo mu nie drżały, jak teraz.

Korytarz też był słabo oświetlony. Większa jego część skryta była w mroku nadchodzącej nocy. Chłopiec szedł szybkim krokiem, ciężko oddychając. Krew szumiała mu w uszach. Skręcał się w oczekiwaniu.

 _Och, jak dobrze widzieć światło!_ Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy cieszyła go taka drobnostka.

W pokoju Harry'ego paliła się lampa. Światło wydostawało się na korytarz poprzez szczelinę w drzwiach.

Planował zareagować nonszalancko, ale chcieć a móc to dwie różne sprawy. Drżąc, pchnął drzwi i z krzykiem wpadł do środka.

– HARRY!

W następnej sekundzie nie mógł uwierzyć swoim oczom.

– Ja… Zajęłam się sprzątaniem – powiedziała nieznajoma, dziwnie wyglądająca kobieta. Pochylała się nad łóżkiem, niewątpliwie poprawiając pościel i koc. Gdy go zobaczyła, zamarła z rękoma w górze.

Serce Toma zwolniło rytm, a krew zamieniła się w lód. Podniecenie zastąpione zostało nieprzyjemną, stojącą w gardle goryczą.

Dziecko stało w progu. Całkiem wysokie jak na swój wiek. Przystojna, wpatrzona w nią twarz promieniowała przerażającym chłodem, przenikającym człowieka aż do samych kości. Mimo że maluch nie powiedział nic więcej, kobieta bała się poruszyć.

– To… Tom! – wydusiła niania. Wiedząc, jak ważny jest pierwszy kontakt, spróbowała przywołać na swoje usta uśmiech. Chłopiec stojący przed nią był od dzisiaj jej podopiecznym. Trzeba zrobić na nim dobre wrażenie.

Niespodziewanie dziecko odwzajemniło uśmiech. Jego rysy twarzy złagodniały; wyglądał, jakby nigdy nie wzbudzał w nikim strachu.

Kobieta zamrugała, zdezorientowana.

Czy poprzedni wygląd chłopca stanowił… halucynację? Czy nikłe światło zniekształciło jego postać? _Wypaczyło?_

– Miło mi panią poznać – przywitał się grzecznie. Przyjazna podstawa, nienaganne maniery. Żadnych powodów do niepokoju. – Ja będę sprzątał ten pokój, dobrze?

– Ale… sprzątanie jest jednym z moich obowiązków – odpowiedziała oszołomiona.

– Powiedziałem, że _ja_ zajmę się tym pokojem. – Jego głos był lodowaty.

Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu się na siebie patrzyli. Niania westchnęła cicho i pokręciła głową, odganiając ogarniające ją poczucie winy. Może chłopiec jest po prostu… nieśmiały. _I był taki miły!_

Uśmiechnęła się i założyła ręce na biodra.

– Dziękuję ci, Tom – powiedziała, zbierając pościel. – Dziękuję. To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale pan Potter powierzył mi pewne obowiązki, i dlatego właśnie muszę…

– Wynoś się stąd! – warknął gniewnie maluch, przyglądając się jej zaciśniętym na kołdrze dłoniom. W momencie jego spojrzenie zmieniło się diametralnie. Sprawiał wrażenie gotowego do ataku dzikiego zwierzęcia. Milczeniem ostrzegał, żeby nie dotykać tego, co do niego należy.

Niania była oszołomiona. Z niewiadomych przyczyn spełniła jego polecenie. W jego głosie było _coś_ , co wymuszało na niej posłuszeństwo.

 _Co za dziwne dziecko_ – pomyślała. Potem wstrząsnął nią nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

* * *

Niania dostosowała się do zaleceń syna swojego pracodawcy. Zawsze był grzeczny i codziennie powtarzał, że samodzielnie posprząta sypialnię taty.

Gdyby na taki układ nalegało inne dziecko, nie zgodziłaby się. Maluchy cechuje zmienność. Odmówiłyby pracy w przeciągu tygodnia.

 _Tom był inny._

Chociaż zawsze był uprzejmy, miał w swoich oczach _coś_ , co sprawiło, że był niebezpieczny. Po prawie każdym spotkaniu niania musiała uspokajać swoje biedne, szaleńczo bijące serce.

Ciemne tęczówki nie były niczym niezwykłym. Ale te – pełne kryjącej się w nich ciemności – były czymś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Ten odcień czerni był niesamowity, mroczny i ponury.

 _Dziwaczne dziecko._

* * *

Tom nie potrafił tolerować innych rąk niż własne, dotykających łóżka Harry'ego. Właśnie dlatego zdecydował się na samodzielne sprzątanie jego pokoju.

Stał pośrodku sypialni. Używając bezróżdżkowej magii, przenosił przedmioty z miejsca na miejsce i mył podłogę. Gdyby „ojciec" zobaczyłby go w tej chwili, na pewno byłby nieźle zdziwiony; na pewno nie spodziewał się, jak dobry jest w zaklęciach i że aż tyle umie. Od czasu incydentu z użyciem przypadkowej magii, Tom robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby ukryć przed Harrym swój naturalny talent.

Dni mijały, a niepewność chłopca pogłębiała się.

– _Daleko, bardzo daleko…_ – powiedział tamtego dnia dorosły.

 _To dziwne._ Gdyby to była naprawdę tak odległa podróż, to dlaczego nie wziął żadnego ubrania? Dlaczego zostawił pełen gotówki portfel?

Tom stanął przed szafą mężczyzny. Z wielką starannością składał koszulę za koszulą i układał je na właściwym miejscu. Emocje miał wypisane na twarzy.

Z rękawa wystawała mu żmija. Była już naprawdę duża, prawie tak długa, jak jego ramię. Wciąż była piękna – łuski lśniły niezwykłym blaskiem, idealnie komponując się ze wzorem na skórze. Łuski mieniły się różnymi kolorami – od ciemnych odcieni zieleni, aż do jasnych.

– **Tom? Co robisz…?** – spytała, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem.

Chłopiec przyłożył jedną z trzymanych w ręce koszul do twarzy i zaczął wdychać znajomy zapach. Ubranie pachniało tylko i wyłącznie jakimś drewnem i cytrynowym mydłem; to nie było to, czego szukał.

Zmarszczył brwi i przygryzł wargę. Zirytowany, zmiął koszulę i wrzucił ją niechlujnie do szafy. Celowo też zignorował węża.

Harry'ego nie było już pół miesiąca. _Pół miesiąca!_ Tyle wystarczyło, żeby z mieszkania zniknął jego zapach.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

 **Rozdział 17**

 **Medalion Salazara Slytherina**

* * *

 **13 Stycznia 2001 r.**

Harry zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie odejść, kiedy Tom będzie jeszcze w szkole i jego myśli krążyć będą wokół tematów omawianych na lekcjach.

Powrót był koniecznością. Zanim tutaj przybył, złożył Hermionie obietnicę, że wróci za siedem dni. Musiał się z nią zobaczyć, ponieważ przyjaciółka chciała zbadać skutki długotrwałej podróży w czasie i jej wpływ na ludzkie ciało. Raz na siedem dni. Siedem dni w przeszłości, tzn… będzie rok 2001. Spędził tutaj dwa lata i dziewięć miesięcy.

Bez względu na to, ile razy skakał już w czasie, nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do tego dziwacznego uczucia.

Niekończące się stukanie metalu, kalejdoskopowe, szybko zmieniające się obrazy, dezorientujące uczucie nieważkości – wszystko to pomieszane razem sprawiało, że podróż w czasie była _naprawdę_ okropna. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby jakiś szalony naukowiec rozbierał jego ciało na części pierwsze, a następnie składał je z powrotem w spójną całość. Konsekwencją przeciwstawienia się temu uczuciu był wszechogarniający ból, tak ostry, że żałował, że nie stracił przez niego przytomności.

Minęła wieczność, zanim Pomijacz Czasu przestał się kręcić.

Wciąż dzwoniło mu w uszach, a przed oczami miał czarne plamy. Bolały go skronie. Wnętrzności podeszły mu do gardła i opadł na kolana, żeby zwymiotować.

– HARRY!

Hermiona momentalnie do niego podbiegła. Wciąż miała na sobie laboratoryjny fartuch. Pomogła mu wstać i przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Mogąc jedynie przyglądać się jego zbolałej minie, sfrustrowana bezradnością, poklepała go uspokajająco po plecach. Była to jedyna rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy.

– Kopę lat, Hermiono. – Wyszczerzył się Harry.

– Jest z tobą coraz gorzej, prawda? – spytała od razu, przechodząc do rzeczy. Potem zmarszczyła brwi.

 _Och, tak._ Zdecydowanie nie było lepiej. Nudności minęły, pozostawiając po sobie niesamowitą migrenę. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś próbował rozłupać mu czaszkę na pół.

Uznał, że najlepiej będzie milczeć na ten temat, więc po prostu uśmiechnął się bardziej nonszalancko. Pozbierawszy się z podłogi, oparł się o ścianę i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie ogrzewające.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, ale nie skomentowała tego. Zamiast tego oparła dłonie na biodrach i patrzyła na niego z milczącą dezaprobatą. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać i z troską zapięła mu guzik kurtki. _Musiał zamarzać mając na sobie tak niewiele w środku tak mroźnej zimy_ – pomyślała.

– Chodź. Musisz się położyć – powiedziała surowo. Pomogła przyjacielowi wstać i podtrzymała go ramieniem w pozycji stojącej.

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową. Stopy go nie słuchały.

– Nie. Powinniśmy działać szybko… – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Muszę wrócić w przeciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin.

Hermiona znowu zmarszczyła brwi. Spojrzała na niego tak badawczo, że przez moment przypominała mu Toma.

– Sama tak powiedziałaś, Hermiono: że muszę wracać raz na siedem dni i wtedy… – Ucichł. Obserwacja twarzy przyjaciółki sprawiła, że poczuł się winny, ale nie pozwolił, by jego wola się złamała. Musi tam wrócić, bo złożył chłopcu obietnicę. Pięć miesięcy… Dziecko będzie na niego czekać, to pewne.

Hermiona zmieniła taktykę: tym razem rzuciła mu spojrzenie, którego nie powstydziłaby się profesor McGonagall. Harry odpowiedział jej stanowczą miną.

– Okej, dobrze! – Uniosła do góry ręce i westchnęła. Przestała też zachowywać się apodyktycznie. – Musisz sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, że… wszystko, co robisz, niesie za sobą pewne konsekwencje. Jeśli zdecydujesz się przeżyć dwadzieścia lat w przeszłości, twoje życie tutaj skróci się o te dwadzieścia lat, a może nawet i więcej. A to nie wszystko! – Hermiona posadziła Harry'ego na kanapie. Gdy badała jego stan, w jej oczach widać było tylko i wyłącznie szczere zmartwienie. Po raz kolejny czuła się bezradna wobec uporu przyjaciela.

Gdy już rozeznała się w sytuacji, usiadła naprzeciwko niego.

– Czas spędzony w przeszłości, objawia się u ciebie chronicznym stresem. To niebezpieczne dla zdrowia! Nawet jeśli samo Przeznaczenie nie może wymazać twojej obecności w tamtych czasach, wciąż może zmusić cię do zapłacenia za to niesamowicie wielkiej ceny; karać cię za bycie buntownikiem!

Harry położył się na kanapie. Nie odpowiedział, ponieważ… Hermiona miała całkowitą rację.

– Posłuchaj mnie, Harry. Proszę cię. Wiemy już, że twój plan się nie powiódł, bo Voldemort wciąż jest Voldemortem. Właśnie tutaj – _właśnie teraz!_ – wciąż jest taki sam. Twoja dobroć w ogóle go nie zmieniła! – wyrzuciła z siebie przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jej głos był prawie że współczujący.

Gdy Harry zbladł, dopadły ją wyrzuty sumienia, ale… trzeba było to powiedzieć głośno i wyraźnie; uświadomić mu prawdę.

Wypowiedź Hermiony przeszyła serce Harry'ego niczym strzała.

A więc tak to wygląda. Marzył, że gdy wróci do 2001 r., świat się zmieni; nie będzie taki sam. Rzeczywistość jest jednak okrutna, a los niezmienny. Przymknął oczy i pozwolił, by słowa przyjaciółki znowu do niego wróciły, tym razem ze zdwojoną siłą.

Prawda pozbawiła go wszelkich nadziei.

 _Tom nic się nie zmienił._

Im większe oczekiwania, tym twardszy upadek. Za nadzieją zawsze podąża rozpacz.

– Czy gra jest warta świeczki, Harry? – spytała cicho Hermiona.

Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Otworzył usta, a potem, po chwili, je zamknął.

– Ja… nie wiem… – przyznał, dygocząc.

Taka była prawda – naprawdę nie miał pojęcia. Czy warto poświęcić dwadzieścia lat życia, narażając się na nieustanny ból i nieznane nikomu innemu niebezpieczeństwo dla tylko nikłej szansy na zmianę Czarnego Pana, który – jak się wydawało – nie może się zmienić? Przyszłość stanowiła jedną wielką niewiadomą a koniec był niejednoznaczny. Nikt nigdy nie zmienił przeszłości, ale z drugiej strony… nikt nigdy nawet nie próbował. Czy była to gra warta świeczki...? Warto było podejmować takie ryzyko…?

Głowa Harry'ego opadła na kanapę. Zmrużył oczy. Światło było zbyt oślepiające.

– Nie wiem, czy warto… Ale czuję, że _muszę_ się tego podjąć… – odpowiedział, siląc się na spokojny ton.

 _Tak._ Był to winny Tomowi. Powinien chociaż spróbować dać mu lepsze dzieciństwo, podrzucić mu wskazówki, zasiać w głowie odpowiednie ziarno i spróbować go zmienić.

Hermiona przyglądała się przyjacielowi z widocznym na twarzy zaniepokojeniem. Trzy lata w przeszłości nie wpłynęły na jego wygląd. Wciąż był młody, śmiertelnie blady i niewiarygodnie chudy – przypominał kościotrupa. W porównaniu do ich wcześniejszego spotkania teraz wyglądał na szczęśliwszego. Jego uśmiech przypominał uśmiech z czasów szkolnych i przez moment sprawił, że jej serce zabiło szybciej. Oczywiście, myślała o nim, jak o bracie, ale musiała przyznać, że jakby na to nie patrzeć, jest przystojnym mężczyzną.

– W porządku. – Skinęła z rezygnacją głową. – Ale proszę cię. Unikaj nadmiernego wtrącania się – może wtedy Los nie skrzywdzi cię bardziej, niż i tak by to zrobił. Dbaj o siebie, dobrze?

Przez chwilę obydwoje milczeli, a potem równocześnie się wyszczerzyli. W końcu osiągnęli porozumienie. Oczywiście, Hermiona wciąż była zdecydowana pomóc przyjacielowi – niezależnie od głupot, jakie planuje wprowadzić w życie. Przysięgła sobie, że dopóki żyje, nie pozwoli, by doznał jeszcze większej krzywdy.

Napięte mięśnie Harry'ego rozluźniły się z powodu odczuwanej ulgi. Wyjął z kieszeni plik zminiaturyzowanych dokumentów, po czym zdjął z nich zaklęcie zmniejszające.

– Skończyłem nasze plany rekrutacyjne, Hermiono.

Kobieta odebrała od niego gruby plik. Ewidentnie była pod wrażeniem.

Harry przez chwilę napawał się tym widokiem, po czym z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki wyciągnął medalion Salazara Slytherina. Trzymał go na łańcuszku, tuż przed podejrzliwą twarzą przyjaciółki.

– Otwórz go – ponaglił ją.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta i rzuciła mu przeszywające spojrzenie. Zawahała się a potem drżącą dłonią otworzyła go.

Nic się nie wydarzyło.

Sapnęła. _Czy to możliwe, że…?_

– Zgadza się. Medalion nie jest już horkruksem. Nic z nim nie kombinowałem – żadnego miecza Gryffindora, żadnego kła bazyliszka. Nic. Tylko go ze sobą nosiłem, naprawdę. Horkruks zniknął sam z siebie – wytłumaczył spokojnie Harry. – Hm… Wydaje mi się, że stało się to, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem Toma… Voldemorta, znaczy się – poprawił się szybko.

Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę i starannie rozważyła nowe informacje. Miała pewną teorię, choć…

Zmrużyła oczy, gdy coś sobie przypomniała.

– Z tego, co wiem… to dwa takie same fragmenty duszy nie mogą istnieć w tym samym czasie – zaczęła powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Ten horkruks musiał zawierać w sobie fragment duszy Voldemorta, gdy ten był jeszcze dzieckiem. A ponieważ nie może być dwóch Voldemortów… Kiedy doszło do takiej sytuacji, Przeznaczenie pozbyło się dodatkowego. Los musi utrzymywać historię na swoim torze… Myślę, że to najbardziej prawdopodobne wytłumaczenie.

– Hm, hej, czyli uważasz, że Przeznaczenie zniszczy też moją różdżkę? – zapytał Harry, przypominając sobie pierwszą wizytę u Ollivandera. _Bliźniacze różdżki…_

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nienawidzę Losu – mruknął mężczyzna, głębiej zapadając się w miękkiej kanapie.

– Tak, ale przynajmniej pomógł nam pozbyć się jednego horkruksa – zauważyła czarownica.

Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza, aż w końcu Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Jest jeszcze coś, Hermiono. Nie mogę… nie rozumiem już mowy węży. – Zacisnął usta, przypomniawszy sobie dzień, kiedy zamiast wężomowy do jego uszu dobiegło niezrozumiałe syczenie. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy przydarzyło mu się coś takiego. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, co mówi w swoim pokoju Tom, ale brzmiało to dość niepokojąco – wystarczająco, żeby włoski na karku stanęły mu dęba.

Hermiona także zmarszczyła brwi.

Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego Harry w ogóle zna ten język. Kiedy był na drugim roku, Dumbledore mglisto przypuszczał, że Voldemort tej nocy, w Dolinie Godryka, przypadkowo przekazał mu część swoich mocy.

Nie było innego wytłumaczenia, a i tej teorii nie dało się poprzeć.

Wiadomość o nieoczekiwanym zniknięciu tej niespotykanej zdolności mocno zdenerwowała Hermionę. Nienawidziła niewiedzy. Ludzie obawiali się namacalnych gróźb lub błędów, ale nieznane, skradanie się z niewidzialnej ciemności, zawsze było tym, co najbardziej ich przerażało.

– Nie bój się – powiedział Harry, wyrywając ją z myśli. Jakby wyczuwając jej cierpienie, wyciągnął ku niej rękę i złapał ją za dłoń.

Hermiona uspokoiła się, patrząc na ufny, tak bardzo znajomy uśmiech czarodzieja. Dał jej nie tylko ukojenie, ale też i nadzieję na lepszą przyszłość. Po jej klatce piersiowej rozlało się ciepło.

– Czy nie ty powinieneś być tym, który się boi? – spytała lekko drżącym głosem.

Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej. Nie podobało mu się to, że przyjaciółka tak się nim martwi, ale, w pewnym sensie, była to miła odmiana. Jej troska była wzruszająca. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że na świecie jest jeszcze ktoś, komu na nim zależy.

Po kilku długich minutach i Hermiona się uśmiechnęła. Jej spojrzenie zmiękło.

Harry jest ostatnią nadzieją Armii Dumbledore'a. Jeśli kiedykolwiek się podda, będzie to oznaczało koniec wojny…

 _Powodzenia, przyjacielu_ – pomyślała. – _Będziesz go potrzebował._

* * *

– Do zobaczenia za siedem dni, Harry. – Hermiona pomachała mu na pożegnanie. Na jej twarzy widniał delikatny, choć zmartwiony uśmiech.

– Tak właściwie to chciałem zostać tam trochę dłużej – wyznał czarodziej. – Pozdrów ode mnie Rona i Ginny – dodał szybko, po czym skoczył w czasie. Pomimo że czuł się naprawdę okropnie, był szczęśliwy.

 _Szczęśliwy…_

Dobrze było wiedzieć, że przyjaciele z przyszłości będą z nim na dobre i na złe, że dbają o niego ze wszystkich sił i wspierają go. Co więcej, w przeszłości także miał kogoś takiego – małego chłopca, który czekał, aż wróci do domu.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Rozdział 18**

 **Przynęty i jaskinia**

* * *

 **26 Października 1935 r.**

Jesień nastała nagle w tym roku. Ranek pierwszego października szeleścił jak jabłonie*.

Idealny opis cudownego październikowego dnia – świecące mocno słońce, muskające delikatnie twarz, oraz przyjemnie chłodny wiatr pieszczący rozczochrane włosy; warunki idealne na wycieczkę.

Szkoła zabrała uczniów na plażę. Sceneria nie była bajkowa – gdy przybyli na miejsce, oczom dzieci ukazał się kawałek oceanu, wściekle uderzające o skały fale i biały piasek, co nijak przypominało złotą, wyimaginowaną plażę. Wiał zimny, przeszywający wiatr, ostrzegając przed nadejściem zimy.

Jak tylko fale zalały pusty piaszczysty brzeg, zarówno nauczyciele, jak i uczniowie spojrzeli na morze z pogardą. Miejsce piknikowe zostało wyznaczone w znacznej odległości od wody, tak, by dorośli mogli obserwować bawiące się dzieci z daleka, które to nie przejmowały się wyizolowaniem. Dla miastowych puste przestrzenie zawsze stanowiły niezbadaną dotąd nowość; rósł w nich odkrywczy głód.

Tom stał w piasku, obserwując krzyczących i piszczących rówieśników.

 _Nudni. Beznadziejni. Nieznośni._

Chłopiec pozwolił, by jego spojrzenie stwardniało.

Harry powinien mu tutaj towarzyszyć, ale… nie było go. Minął już prawie miesiąc, odkąd mężczyzna zniknął i – _prawie okrągły miesiąc_ – Tom zaczął się zastanawiać, czy miał zamiar w ogóle wracać. Złożył mu przecież obietnicę…

 _Pięć miesięcy…_

Tom nienawidził tych uczuć. _Bezradności._ Nienawidził takiego siebie – słabego i bezsilnego. Nie podobało mu się to, że tak kurczowo trzymał się Harry'ego; że uważał go za pewnik w kwestii swojego przetrwania. Uświadomienie sobie tego tylko spotęgowało uczucie bezradności. Nie potrafił powstrzymać Harry'ego przed odejściem, przez co pozostało mu tylko wegetować, z niepokojem czekając na powrót opiekuna. Niepewność była przerażająca.

Tom nigdy nie pragnął mocy jak tamtego dnia. Z całego serca pragnął mieć siłę wystarczającą do zatrzymania mężczyzny. _Nigdy więcej_. Już nigdy nie pozwoli mu, ot tak zniknąć. NIGDY.

Harry od zawsze do niego należał. I zawsze _będzie_ należeć – nigdy nie da mu wolności.

Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zmieni zdanie i uzna, że już go nie chce… prędzej zniszczy go własnymi rękoma, niż pozwoli, by mu się wymknął.

By mieć Harry'ego w zasięgu ręki, chciał – _potrzebował_ – więcej mocy. Musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby mężczyznę kontrolować. Musiał go zmienić tak, by zaczął na nim polegać – nie na odwrót. To Harry powinien być tym, który jest do niego desperacko przyczepiony. Powinni dzielić tę samą rozpaczliwą potrzebę.

 _Więcej mocy._ O wiele więcej. Potęgi, wiedzy i wpływów.

Nie może stać w miejscu. Musi ruszyć do przodu.

– Tom! – Biegła do niego dziewczynka w kwiecistej sukience. Gdy się zatrzymała w połowie drogi, na jej ustach dostrzegł skrzywiony uśmieszek.

Nieważne, gdzie był, zawsze przyciągał uwagę. Odziedziczył urodę po biologicznym ojcu, Riddle'u seniorze. Przystojny siedmiolatek zawsze dbał, żeby być dobrze ubranym. Miał rzadko spotykane, wspaniałe oczy – czarne, błyszczące, urzekające – i czuprynę pięknych ciemnych, zadbanych włosów. Charyzmatyczna osobowość także robiła swoje. W przyszłości przekabacił na swoją korzyść całą śmietankę Slytherinu, więc mugolska klasa nie stanowiła większego problemu.

Tom wiedział, jak wykorzystać swój wygląd. Ładna twarz w połączeniu z przeświadczeniem o rycerskiej osobowości, ze szczyptą tajemniczości i tragiczną przeszłością, sprawiła, że szybko stał się najpopularniejszym chłopcem w szkole. Nawet nauczyciele nie potrafili mu się oprzeć.

Dziewczynka ponowiła swój bieg. Po raz kolejny wykrzyczała imię chłopca. Chciała pokazać mu nową sukienkę. Najfajniejszy uczeń w szkole nie powinien bawić się sam. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym pokiwała sobie głową. _Pomogę mu!_

Wyraz twarzy Toma zmienił się w przeciągu jednej sekundy. Różowe usta wygięły się w uprzejmym, niezobowiązującym uśmiechu, a spojrzenie złagodniało. Zniknęły wszystkie ślady mrocznych myśli, jakie kotłowały się w jego głowie.

– Tak? O co chodzi?

Dziewczynka zamrugała, zaskoczona. Czy Tom naprawdę przed chwilą uśmiechał się tak okrutnie? Przełknęła ślinę i pozwoliła sobie na słodkie zapomnienie. Zabłysła radośnie zębami i z ufnością pociągła go za rękaw.

– Chodź! Pobawimy się razem!

Tom ukrył rozdrażnienie, po czym dyskretnie wyciągnął kawałek materiału z uścisku koleżanki. Drugą dłonią pieścił ukrytego pod płaszczem węża – zwierzę było zaniepokojone z powodu nagłego naruszenia jego przestrzeni osobistej.

– Nie, dzięki. Spasuję – odpowiedział. Czuł tylko i wyłącznie zniesmaczenie na myśl o bezmyślnym skakaniu po skałach. Obawiając się o swoją mimikę, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Sprawianie wrażenia zawstydzonego powinno wystarczyć.

– W porządku, Tom! Jesteś moim przyjacielem! Wszystkim cię przedstawię. Nie musisz się o to martwić – zapiszczała, najwyraźniej dostrzegając jego wahanie. Uznała, że czas pospieszyć mu na pomoc.

Przytaknął posłusznie, wciąż udając słodkiego chłopczyka. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że granie idioty tak może się opłacać. Tak czy inaczej – nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wdawać się w żadne zabawy z innymi dziećmi. Jedyną rozrywką tej wycieczki była satysfakcja z zachowania innych, reagujących na jego grę aktorską w przewidywalny sposób. To znaczyło, że był dobry. Uwielbiał manipulować ludźmi z cienia.

– ALLIE! Dlaczego _z nim_ gadasz?

Jedynym minusem tak wielkiej popularności była zazdrość innych chłopców.

– To zwykła sierota! Brudna i biedna! Ma zwykłe szczęście, że adoptował go bogaty tata! – Przywódca gangu podszedł do nich bliżej, całą swoją postawą rzucając Tomowi wyzwanie.

Nie zareagował. Chłopiec powiedział prawdę: _był szczęśliwą sierotą_.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego nerwowo.

– Przestańcie! – krzyknęła, widząc, że za dręczycielem podąża większa grupa.

– Niby czemu? Nie skłamałem!

– Prawda – wtrącił się Tom. – Owszem, Harry jest bardzo dobrym… ojcem. – Zmrużył oczy. Wypowiedział słowo „ojciec", choć nie był zadowolony z tego określenia.

Bierność tylko rozwścieczyła chłopców. Zaczęli wyrzucać z siebie informacje, które w domach usłyszeli od swoich rodziców.

– Hej! Słyszałem, że twój ojciec cię już nie chce!

– No! Podobno nie ma go już cały miesiąc! Założę się, że nigdy nie wróci!

Twarz Toma nawet nie drgnęła, a uśmiech pozostał niewzruszony. Dłonią ścisnął ukrytego węża. Żmija owinęła się wokół jego ramienia, przygotowując do ataku.

Zawahał się. Dyskretnie spojrzał w kierunku dorosłych i zauważył, że choć wcale nie stali tak blisko, nadal mogli ich zauważyć. _Szkoda._ Zamrugawszy, zwrócił uwagę na położoną dalej jaskinię – jej ciemne, stojące otworem wejście przypominało wygłodniałe usta.

Puścił węża. Nagrodził wrzeszczących chłopców nieczytelnym uśmiechem i zmrużył oczy, wciąż wyczuwając koncentrację wrogo nastawionego pupila. Czaił się.

– Jesteście w błędzie – powiedział spokojnym tonem. – Nie zniknął miesiąc temu. Nie ma go dopiero dwadzieścia sześć dni.

* * *

Lunch miał się odbyć na kocu piknikowym.

Opiekunka zapakowała Tomowi same smakołyki. Wziął bułeczkę z marmoladą i pomachał nią innym dzieciom przed oczami. Potem postarał się, żeby wyglądać na szczerego i z uśmiechem na ustach zaoferował im trochę.

– Jejku! Sam tego wszystkiego nie zjem. Kto chce co nieco?

– Ja!

– Nie, ja!

Dzieci krzyczały, rozpychając się łokciami. Nie mogły się doczekać skosztowania pysznie wyglądających i pachnących bułeczek. Kusiło ich zwłaszcza słodkie nadzienie.

– Ale… – Tom niespodziewanie przysunął pudełko do siebie. Spuścił wzrok i zadbał, by sprawiać wrażenie smutnego. – Wielka szkoda, że nie starczy dla wszystkich... – Uniósł głowę.

Gdyby mógł, przewróciłby oczami.

 _Co za nuda_ , pomyślał. _Nie są dla mnie żadnym wyzwaniem. Co za łatwowierni głupcy._

– Chciałbym sobie potem zwiedzić pobliską jaskinię. Podzielę się z lunchem z każdym, kto ze mną pójdzie – powiedział.

Dzieci spojrzały na ciemną grotę, którą wskazał palcem. Nie były w stanie zajrzeć do środka, ale wyczuły niewyjaśnioną i nieuzasadnioną grozę, wiszącą w powietrzu. Odwróciły się nagle, przestraszone.

– Tchórze. – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo, patrząc wprost na bandę dręczących go wcześniej chłopców.

Prowokacja – bezpośrednie wyzwanie, proste i skuteczne, szczególnie w przypadku porywczych idiotów.

– Pójdę tam z tobą! I on** też! – Lider grupy złapał przynętę. Co więcej, wplątał w to także jednego ze swoich przyjaciół. – Jak wrócimy… obiecujesz, że oddasz nam _cały_ swój lunch?

– Jasne. – Skinął głową, uśmiechając się niczym zadowolony kot.

 _Cały posiłek? Jasne. Upewnię się tylko, że nie będziecie mieli czym go zjeść. Wszyscy stracie zęby._

* * *

– Ri… Riddle! Wracajmy – powiedział lękliwie jeden z chłopców, idąc za nim w głąb jaskini. Oczywiście, nawet nie zamierzał zwalniać.

Otaczała ich czerń, a nozdrza wypełniało słone, mokre powietrze. Chłopcy szli przed siebie, widząc tylko i wyłącznie sylwetkę prowadzącego.

– Dopiero co tutaj przyszliśmy – odpowiedział słodko Tom.

Szedł szybkim krokiem, a jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć. Było coś niesamowitego w maszerowaniu po niebezpiecznej, niezbadanej dotąd jaskini. Czuł, że to miejsce kryje w sobie niezwykłą _moc_. Wśród poszarpanego wapienia czaiła się mroczna i śmiercionośna siła nawołująca Toma niczym syrenia pieśń. Mieściła się w głębi jaskini. Aura tajemniczości hipnotyzowała chłopca, który wyciągał ku mocy rękę, wyglądając przy tym prawie że jak niewolnik.

Chciał dać niesympatycznym kolegom nauczkę, ale… odkrył coś znacznie lepszego. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że będzie musiał się im odwdzięczyć czymś _wspanialszym_ niż pudełkiem z lunchem. _Prawda?_ Będzie musiał im podziękować za towarzystwo.

Uśmiechnął się mrocznie. Gniew wykrzywił jego przystojną twarz, sprawiając, że wyglądała o wiele bardziej przerażająco niż otaczające go ostre skały.

 _Wszyscy, którzy mi się sprzeciwiają, muszą zostać ukarani!_

Maska Toma była nie do przejrzenia, więc chłopcy nie mogli rozczytać jego prawdziwych intencji. Nie wiedzieli też, jak bardzo ich wcześniejsze słowa wyprowadziły go z równowagi.

 _Harry… już go nie chce…_

Tak szybko, jak ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, krew mu zawrzała. Mrok i wściekłość rozsadzały go od środka. Wystarczy jeden niewłaściwy ruch i wybuchnie. Tylko jedno mogło go uspokoić – zemsta. Skrzywdzi ich. Upewni się, że już nie będą bezmyślnie paplać; że już nigdy nie wymówią imienia Harry'ego, stojąc z nim twarzą w twarz.

Absolutnym przypadkiem, nieświadomie uderzyli w jego czuły punkt. Zniknięcie Harry'ego było tematem, którego nie powinno się poruszać w jego obecności. Sami wydali na siebie wyrok, a teraz jeszcze posłusznie szli za swoim katem w nieznane.

W końcu dotarli do końca tunelu. Wciąż otaczała ich ciemność, a mimo to dało się dostrzec, że przed nimi rozciągało się spore podziemne jezioro, którego spokojna tafla, odbijała nikłe sylwetki niczym lustro.

– Riddle! Wra… wracam! – wyjęczał wyższy z towarzyszy. Nawet bez oglądania się za siebie, Tom wiedział, że chłopiec drży jak osika.

Po dłużej chwili, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zazdrosny dręczyciel jednak nie zawrócił, rzucił mu leniwe spojrzenie. Nie było potrzeby, żeby dalej ciągnąć tę farsę. Nie trzeba już udawać. Uśmiechnął się w ciemności i w tym momencie niewidzialna siła wyrzuciła obu niespodziewających się ataku siedmiolatków wysoko w powietrze, a potem skręciła wprost do lodowatej wody.

– AAAAA! – krzyknęli, gdy zorientowali się w sytuacji. W końcu zrozumieli, że to, co ich teraz spotkało, było zemstą Toma. Zaczęli wymachiwać rękami, chcąc utrzymać się na powierzchni. W końcu zaczęli także szczękać zębami. Z pewnością było im bardzo zimno.– NIECH CIĘ, RIDDLE!

Oblizał usta. _Nie. Więcej._ Potrzeba czegoś więcej, żeby odpokutowali za swoją bezczelność…

Więcej.

Więcej.

 _WIĘCEJ._

Niespodziewanie mugolscy chłopcy zamarli, zmrożeni przerażeniem. Z dna coś miękkiego splątało im nogi. Było to coś dziwnego – w dotyku przypominało ludzką skórę. Jednocześnie spojrzeli w dół i zmrużyli oczy, żeby lepiej widzieć.

Z wody wynurzyło się wiele bladych twarzy – twarzy z niewidzącymi, zasnutymi mgiełką nieświadomości oczami; twarzy z pustymi oczodołami. Wszystkie były zwrócone w ich stronę.

* * *

– Nadzwyczajne… – sapnął Tom. Ledwo co mógł powstrzymać podniecenie. Oczy błyszczały mu niczym piękny obsydian.

Czuł się niemalże tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy dowiedział się, że też jest czarodziejem – rozsadzała go nieokiełznana rozkosz bliskości z Harrym. Uświadomiwszy sobie coś ważnego, doświadczył wielkiej radości. Magia nie ograniczała się do tego, co pokazał mu opiekun. Harry był szlachetny – nigdy nie pokazałby Tomowi skali zniszczenia, jakiego może dokonać magiczna moc. Dobrze, że zobaczył to na własne oczy – czarną magię i wspaniałe, niemożliwe do zapomnienia jej konsekwencje. Dogłębnie nim to wstrząsnęło.

– POMOCY! – wrzeszczeli chłopcy. Próbowali uciekać, ale nogi mieli jak z waty. Żywe trupy wspinały się po nich, ściągając na dno. W powietrzu unosił się zapach rozkładu, a płyny ustrojowe zostawiały ślady na ich przemoczonych ubraniach. Strach dawał im siłę do czołgania się i krzyczenia wniebogłosy.

Nie wytrzymali. Nie mogli tego znieść. Po wyjściu na brzeg obaj zemdleli. Opadli głucho na ziemię, wprost na kreatury, którym także udało się wydostać z wody. Przypominali trupy.

Tom przyglądał im się, czując wielką satysfakcję. Wygiął wargi w uśmiechu i powstrzymał swoją magię.

 _Jeśli tu umrą, będę miał kłopoty. Jaskinię też warto zachować w tajemnicy…_

* * *

Nauczyciele znaleźli trzech zaginionych chłopców po drugiej stronie plaży.

Dwójka z nich była ranna i śmierdząca. Zapachu nie dało się dokładniej zidentyfikować. Ramię wyższego z nich zdobiło paskudne rozcięcie. Sprawiał wrażenie rozgorączkowanego – co chwilę odzyskiwał i tracił przytomność. Kiedy dzieci zostały zapytane o to, co się wydarzyło, nie potrafiły dać jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Na okrągło mamrotały pod nosem jakieś bzdury, bez składu i ładu. Były przerażone.

Chłopcy mruczeli coś o martwych ludziach wychodzących z morza…

Czyżby mieli halucynacje…?

* * *

* Z ang: „Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first October was crisp and golden as an apple." – Cytat z książki „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci" autorstwa J. K. Rowling w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego

** W oryginalnej sadze Tom do jaskini zaciągnął chłopca (Denisa Bishopa) i dziewczynkę (Amy Benson); tutaj zabiera ze sobą dwóch chłopców


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 19**

 **Urodziny i inferiusy**

* * *

 **31 Grudnia 1935 r.**

Londyńska zima 1935 r. została oficjalnie uznana za najzimniejszą z dotychczasowych. Śniegu nie było końca; padał w Wigilię, Boże Narodzenie i w ostatni dzień roku, w Sylwestra, w urodziny Toma.

– Dokąd się wybierasz, Tom? – spytała ostrożnie niania, patrząc na chłopca z kuchni. Było to najbystrzejsze i najbardziej zdyscyplinowane dziecko, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkała. Nigdy nie sprawiał kłopotów, ale zdarzyły się przypadki, gdzie – gdy spuścił gardę – pokazywał światu swoje mroczne, straszliwe oblicze. Takie momenty były przerażające. – Dziś… Dzisiaj są twoje urodziny. Pan Potter przekazał mi, bym…

Chłopiec zatrzymał się w progu. Chłodne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz i wyszczypało policzki w mgnieniu oka, a płatki śniegu prawie że natychmiast pokryły jego odsłoniętą szyję. Tom był niewzruszony. Stał sztywno, z wyprostowanymi dumnie plecami, sprawiając wrażenie odpornego na chłód.

Po niezręcznej chwili milczenia, dziecko odwróciło się z uspokajającym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Idę do przyjaciela – powiedział. _Przyjaciela? Hm. Nie mam przyjaciół. Nie potrzebuję ich_ , pomyślał.

– Ale…

– Idę na przyjęcie urodzinowe – powtórzył jaśniej tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Serce opiekunki zabiło szybciej. Nie odezwała się już słowem.

* * *

Było wcześnie. Wschód słońca był różowy i rozjaśniło się, dopiero gdy było już wysoko na niebie. Chłodne powietrze sprawiało, że ubranie chłopca trzepotało na wietrze. Gdy szedł przed siebie, pod stopami skrzypiał mu śnieg. Przy każdym oddechu, z jego ust uciekał kłąb białej, mętnej mgiełki, która co chwilę zamazywała mu wizję.

Otulił się szczelniej płaszczem. Uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy tak szybko, jak niania się odwróciła. Jego oblicze było równie chłodne, co otaczająca go zima.

 _Urodziny?_ Nie uważał, żeby była to szczególna, warta celebracji data – ot dzień jego przyjścia na świat i śmierci bezwartościowej matki. Nie spędziła z nim nawet kilku godzin, nie poświęciła mu czasu. Być może nawet nie miała na to ochoty… _Dlaczego ten dzień był taki ważny? Dlaczego powinno się w niego świętować?_

Oczywiście, Harry absolutnie się z nim nie zgadzał. Co roku nalegał na celebrowanie urodzin. Na tę okazję zawsze kupował wielki tort, robiony specjalnie na zamówienie. Tom nigdy nie lubił słodkości – kremu, czekolady ani niczego podobnego – ale kiedy patrzył w te błyszczące radością i podekscytowaniem oczy Harry'ego, zawsze zmuszał się do zjedzenia przynajmniej dwóch kawałków ciasta.

Harry lubił świętować urodziny; lubił wszystkie możliwe święta. W „uroczyste" dni latał po domu i rozwieszał najróżniejsze kolorowe dekoracje. Uśmiechał się przy tym od ucha do ucha, a jego policzki były całe zarumienione.

W każde urodziny zawsze czule całował go w czoło, szepcząc przy tym: „Wszystkiego najlepszego. Chwała Bogu, że sprowadził cię na ten świat". Chociaż były to zwyczajowe życzenia, sprawiały, że Tom czuł się wyjątkowy – tak, jakby samo jego istnienie mogło uszczęśliwić Harry'ego, nawet jeśli nie była to prawda.

Nikt nie był szczęśliwy tylko dlatego, że Tom się urodził. Harry nie był i na pewno nie obeszłoby go, gdyby stało się inaczej. Chłopiec był pewien, że opiekun nie odesłał go do sierocińca i został z nim tylko i wyłącznie z powodu dobroci lub niejasnego, mało skonkretyzowanego poczucia obowiązku. Broń Boże, żeby robił to z litości! Jak tylko Tom podrośnie na tyle, żeby rozpocząć samodzielne życie, Harry opuści go bez chwili wahania.

Skrzywił się. Oczy mu pociemniały do tego stopnia, że można było odnieść wrażenie, iż czająca się w nich ciemność zacznie przedostawać się do realnego świata.

Przyspieszył kroku, tłumiąc wewnętrzną potrzebę morderstwa.

Musiał znaleźć sobie _zajęcie_ , żeby nie wracać myślami do urodzin. Miał dość skupiania się na tym bzdurnym temacie.

Harry'ego tutaj nie było, więc wszystko – włączając w to własne urodziny – było dla Toma bez znaczenia.

* * *

Wkrótce dotarł do opuszczonej, niezadbanej plaży. W okresie zimowym poranki zawsze trwały długo. Gdy wszedł do jaskini, słońce wyglądało już zza chmur. Jasne światło przenikało zimne powietrze, powodując, że nawet ciemne wnętrze groty nabrało trochę życia.

Tom uśmiechnął się i obudził swojego zwierzaka. Odrobinę zaspany, zielono-czarny wąż wysunął się z jego rękawa i leniwie owinął się wokół ramienia.

– **Chodź, jesteśmy na miejscu.**

– **Wejdź tam. Wejdź** – syknęła podekscytowana żmija. Lubiła zapach skał i jaskiniowej roślinności, czyhającego wokół niebezpieczeństwa, zgnilizny oraz zapach urazy i żalu.

Teoretycznie, wąż był młodszy od swojego właściciela – wykluł się zaledwie cztery lata temu, ale dzięki magicznemu pochodzeniu w jego DNA została zakodowana pewnego rodzaju wiedza. Na ten moment wiedział o czarnej magii więcej niż chłopiec. Och, tak. Miał też rozległą wiedzę na temat inferiusów – stworzeń ciemności.

– **Te są całkowicie naturalne. Są… one są…** – Żmija próbowała wyjaśnić swojemu panu istotę nekromancji, ale była magicznym stworzeniem, łowczynią, a nie oratorką. Nie radziła sobie za dobrze w kwestiach zawiłej komunikacji.

Tom nie był spięty. Szedł w głąb jaskini, traktując ją niczym swoje podwórko. Po drodze był skoncentrowany na informacjach, które próbował mu przekazać pupil. To, czego nie rozumiał lub to, czego nie potrafił za dobrze przekazać, wywnioskował samodzielnie.

– **Są rzadkie?** – Uniósł brew.

– **Ach! Tak…?** – Żmiję powoli rozbolała głowa. Zirytowana mlasnęła językiem, chcąc zakończyć tę pouczającą dla dziecka lekcję najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe. – **Inferiusy są stworzone przez magię. Nekromancję… Czasami, gdy okoliczności są sprzyjające, niektórzy zmarli mogą w naturalny sposób przekształcić się w…**

 _Stworzone?_ Tom był zaintrygowany samą tą koncepcją. Z niecierpliwością oblizał spierzchnięte od mrozu usta.

– **Te naturalnie ukształtowane, jak te tutaj, są słabsze… Nie robią wrażenia i jest ich niewiele…** – narzekał wąż.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, podczas gdy w głowie trybiki chodziły mu na najwyższych obrotach. W oczach miał głód, a serce płonęło z ciekawości. Mimo to wciąż mówił spokojnym tonem.

– **Jak imponujące mogą być?**

Żmija syknęła cicho, próbując przypomnieć sobie szczegóły. Nie miała wiedzy podręcznikowej, a podstawową.

– **Ee… Te imponujące zabiłyby tamtych chłopców. I wtedy i oni zamieniliby się w inferiusy.**

Tom skinął, głęboko pogrążony w myślach.

 _Stworzone przez człowieka, potężne i zdolne do autokreacji. Interesujące. Trochę jak potwór Frankensteina. Ciekawe czy będą dobrymi zwierzątkami_ , pomyślał.

* * *

W końcu dotarli do jeziorka. Lśniąca powierzchnia wody była niezwykle spokojna i chociaż było ono połączone z oceanem, nie zbliżało się tutaj żadne żyjątko. Wyczuwały złowrogą aurę tego miejsca. Tom także potrafił wyczuć czającą się na samym dnie podstępną, mroczną magię, gotową zabić niczego nie podejrzewających nurków.

Stanął na skalistym brzegu i spojrzał w dół. Wokół było mnóstwo cennych kawałków kwarcu, ale chłopcu nie w głowie były kamienie szlachetne.

– **Spójrz, Tom. Tam jest wyspa.** – Wąż jako pierwszy wypatrzył kawałek suchej ziemi pośrodku jeziora. Nie było widać, jak głęboko jest osadzona.

Wysepka była całkowicie odizolowana od świata zewnętrznego.

Tom zmrużył oczy. W głowie zaświtała mu pewna myśl – _to dobre miejsce do utrzymywania w tajemnicy drogocennego przedmiotu lub przetrzymywania potencjalnego więźnia._

Teoretycznie można by obwarować wyspę, co przysłużyłoby się jej ochronie, zupełnie jak w baśni pod tytułem „Roszpunka", którą Harry czytał mu kiedyś przed snem. Tom mógł ukryć swoją zdobycz w wysokiej wieży, miejscu niewidocznym dla świata; mógł uwięzić w niej kogokolwiek by tylko zechciał… Wraz z upływem czasu i świadomością całkowitej izolacji więzień zrozumiałby, że jest skazany na Toma – a wtedy stałby się jego _własnością_. Mógłby go do woli kontrolować i wykorzystywać…

Oczywiście, były to tylko teoretyczne rozważania. Chłopiec nie miał jeszcze mocy, żeby wprowadzić taki plan w życie.

– **A jak stworzyć inferiusy?** – wyszeptał łagodnie i ponętnie; niebezpiecznie. – **Jak mogę stworzyć wiele takich stworzeń?**

Wąż znieruchomiał, po czym udzielił szczerej odpowiedzi.

– **Nie jestem pewna, ale… jeśli inferiusy wciągają żywych pod wodę, to pewnie jakoś wtedy się zmieniają. Tak mi się wydaje.**

 _Żywi ludzie_ , powtórzył w myślach Tom. Potem kopnął nadbrzeżny kamyk i patrzył, jak zakłóca lśniącą powierzchnię jeziora.

– **W porządku. W Londynie mieszka** _ **masę**_ **bezużytecznych, głupich ludzi.**

* * *

Od czasu wielkiego kryzysu ekonomicznego w 1929 r., czarny rynek rozkwitł.

W przeciwieństwie do niesławnych transakcji giełdowych nie miał on żadnych ograniczeń i zasad. Jedyne, co nim rządziło, to pieniądze i władza. Właśnie dlatego ludzie tak do niego ciągnęli. Nikt się nie tłumaczył, nikt nie czuł potrzeby dopytywania, skąd pochodzą towary i dokąd są zabierane.

Uczciwa transakcja. Pieniądze za dobra. Żadnych kłopotów.

Oczywiście, zdarzały się wyjątki od tego powszechnego schematu. Żadna reguła nie zabraniała silniejszym żerować na słabszych – uzyskania informacji, skąd pochodzi rzadki przedmiot, a potem obrócenia sytuacji na swoją korzyść, czyli przejęcia miejsca zysków.

– Cóż za piękny kamień! Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, skąd go wziąłeś, synku? – spytał niecierpliwie chciwy, gruby kupiec. Uśmiechnął się do chłopca, odsłaniając rząd żółtych krzywych zębów. Próbował sprawiać wrażenie godnego zaufania, ale nic nie mogło ukryć pożądliwego błysku w paciorkowatych oczach.

 _Odrażający prostak_ , zadrwił w myślach Tom. Spojrzał na mężczyznę z niewinną pełną ignorancji twarzą, oczami szeroko otwartymi.

– W jaskini, proszę pana. Jest ich tam naprawdę dużo…

– Bardzo dobrze, synku! Zaprowadzisz mnie tam? Zapłacę ci. – Kupiec pochylił się do przodu, po czym puścił oko. – Dużo sobie zarobisz.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się radośnie.

– Dużo? Więcej niż to? – spytał naiwnie, unosząc w górę sakiewkę pełną złotych monet.

Mugol pogładził palcem trzymany w dłoni kamień. Starł trochę pyłu, pozwalając, by zabłyszczał tęczą w świetle słonecznym. Na lśniącej powierzchni widać było złote, metaliczne refleksy.

Kwarc tytanowy!

 _Będę bogaty_ , pomyślał podniecony. _Jeśli znajdę tę grotę, zostanę jednym z najzamożniejszych mieszkańców Londynu! Już nigdy nie będę musiał tyrać na tym zaplutym straganie!_

– Oczywiście! O wiele, wiele więcej! – odpowiedział natychmiast. – Tylko _pokaż mi_ tę jaskinię.

– Chodźmy. Teraz. – Chłopiec pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową i złapał mężczyznę za dłoń.

Kupiec szybko zwołał pięcioro swoich przyjaciół z pobliskich straganów i, gdy załadowali sprzęt do ciężarówki, ruszyli w drogę. Oczywiście, cała akcja była najpilniej strzeżonym sekretem na całym targowisku. Żaden z nich nie chciał, by o odkryciu dowiedzieli się inni. Skarb musiał pozostać tajemnicą; był _bożym_ darem.

Tom został posadzony na miejscu obok kierowcy. Siedział prawie że nieruchomo, uważając, by nie zabrudzić skórzanych foteli samochodu. W 1935 r. auta mieli nieliczni, co podnosiło ich prestiż społeczny; prostaczkowie nie byli do nich przyzwyczajeni.

Kupiec zaśmiał się, widząc zachowanie swojego pasażera. Teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, był pewien, że mały jest głupim szczęśliwcem z biednej rodziny. Nie potrafiąc się opanować, wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem – w głowie miał tylko i wyłącznie perspektywę szybkiego wzbogacenia się i dostatniego życia, a przed oczami drogocenne kryształy. Chichotał pod nosem przez całą podróż, nieświadomy prawdziwych intencji dziecka.

Tom świetnie grał swoją rolę – ufnego, niedojrzałego chłopca. Ani razu się nie zdradził.

Lubił ludzi pracujących na czarnym rynku. Byli głodni złota, chciwości i chwały, a przy tym pozbawieni kręgosłupa moralnego. Ich pragnienie było nienasycone, dzięki czemu byli szczególnie podatni na manipulacje. Tom uwielbiał pociągać za sznurki.

Och, jakże nie mógł się już doczekać widoku przerażonych twarzy tych zepsutych kupców. Stając twarzą w twarz z inferiusami, staną się jeszcze bardziej bezwartościowi, niż są teraz.

Tom był żmiją. Chroniony przez ciemność, poruszał się w ukryciu, obnażając kły do biednych, niczego niepodejrzewających ofiar.

* * *

– O, tam! Znalazłem je koło jeziorka. Były nad brzegiem. O tam! – Wskazał palcem miejsce.

Kupcy zbliżyli się i wyciągnęli szyje, by lepiej widzieć. Natychmiast przystąpili do akcji wydobywczej. Weszli po kolana do wody i zaczęli rozkładać potrzebny do tego sprzęt.

Ich ruchy zakłóciły taflę wody. Czające się na dnie stwory, zaczęły płynąć ku górze, a wchodzący głębiej ludzie, przypieczętowali swój los; bez niczyjej pomocy, napędzani chciwością, pchali się w ramiona śmierci.

Gdy powierzchnia jeziora zadrgała, mężczyźni przestraszyli się i krzyknęli. Potem zaczęli drzeć się i wyć; wierzgali, dopóki ich płuc nie wypełniła lodowata woda. Sześciu ludzi zostało ściągniętych w dół i nie został po nich żaden ślad, prócz materiałów, które przywieźli i samochodu, którym przyjechali. Dzięki ukrytej w jaskini magii odrodzili się jako inferiusy.

 _Nie… Sześciu nie wystarczy…_

 _TO DOPIERO POCZĄTEK._

Chłopiec stanął nad nierównym brzegiem i patrzył na tę piękną scenę; cienie otoczyły jego odbicie, pieszcząc je z miłością i stapiając się w jedno. Ciemność otoczyła go swoją magią, zupełnie jakby był jej najukochańszym dzieckiem.

Uśmiechnął się. Złośliwy grymas wyglądał przerażająco na jego ładnej, wzbudzającej zaufanie twarzy.

W tym roku nie otrzymał żadnego prezentu urodzinowego od Harry'ego, więc logiczne było, iż musiał sprawić sobie takowy sam.

 _Sześć inferiusów. Sześciu mugoli…_ Kilku _żałosnych_ mugoli. Jak dobrze, że nadawali się chociaż na króliki doświadczalne.

 _Wszystkiego najlepszego Tom_ , pomyślał mrocznie, czując rozpierające go _prawdziwe_ szczęście.

– **Co z ciężarówką?** – spytała żmija. Nieustanne eksperymenty pana zawsze niewiarygodnie ją nudziły.

Chłopiec zmrużył zadziornie oczy.

– **Żaden problem. Wyląduje w oceanie. Morze pochłonie wszystko.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 20**

 **Światło w ciemności**

* * *

 **19 Stycznia 1936 r.**

Boże Narodzenie minęło przy akompaniamencie dziecięcego śmiechu. Teraz, bez względu na wielką niechęć, dzieci musiały spakować plecaki, odłożyć na bok zabawki i wrócić do szkoły.

Każdy nowy rok zaczyna się od wielkich nadziei. Nawet zimny, styczniowy wiatr nie był w stanie zetrzeć wesołych uśmiechów z pulchnych twarzy niewinnych uczniów.

Życie biegło swoim rytmem. Tom wciąż udawał grzecznego chłopca, pupilka nauczycieli i przykładnego syna. Niania nadal sprawowała nad nim pieczę oraz zajmowała się domem – choć bywała coraz to bardziej zmęczona pogarszającym się nastrojem podopiecznego. Harry… wciąż nie wrócił.

 _19 stycznia…_ Harry był nieobecny przez trzy miesiące i dziewiętnaście dni. To znaczyło, że wróci za miesiąc i jedenaście dni. _Pięć miesięcy. Obiecał…_

Czarnowłosy chłopiec odgonił od siebie te nieprzyjemne myśli i zgrabnie zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię. Z klasy wyszedł z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Poczekaj na mnie, Tom! Wrócę z tobą do domu! – krzyknęła za nim Ellie. Wesołe i energiczne małe dziewczynki, takie jak ona – z zarumienionymi policzkami i jasnymi oczami – były kochanymi przez wszystkich księżniczkami.

Oczywiście, przez wszystkich z wyjątkiem Toma.

Chłopiec przyspieszył kroku i nie zatrzymał się nawet, by wyregulować sobie pasek torby. Wpadające przez mijane okna do korytarza światło słoneczne podkreślało jego piękną twarz, gdy bez słów przepychał się przez tłum. Plecy miał lekko zgarbione, a oczy wbite w podłogę – nie zważał na uwagę, którą przyciągał. Było _coś_ w jego obliczu, co wskazywało na bycie nieposłusznym, wyniosłym i aroganckim – _złym chłopcem_ – a jednocześnie właśnie to wyróżniało go spośród innych.

W tych zaskakująco przystojnych rysach kryło się pewnego rodzaju niebezpieczeństwo; były one zupełnym przeciwieństwem jego powszechnie znanej normalnie uprzejmej i łagodnej osobowości.

– Poczekaj na mnie, Tom! – krzyknęła ponownie Ellie, ale chłopiec zszedł już po schodach.

Dziewczyna sapnęła cicho, po czym jednym ruchem zrzuciła swoje przybory szkolne z ławki wprost do torby, założyła ją przez ramię i ruszyła za nim biegiem, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy sprawdzeniem, czy wszystko dobrze zapięła. Dwa urocze warkoczyki podskakiwały za nią, gdy zbiegała po schodach, przyciągając tym uwagę wszystkich mijanych chłopców. Miała tylko jeden cel.

– TOM!

Chociaż szedł całkiem normalnie, miała wrażenie, że nie chce zostać złapanym. W końcu, dysząc, dobiegła do niego i w żelazny uścisk chwyciła tył jego płaszcza, ciągnąc jego właściciela do tyłu. Była jedynym dzieckiem najbogatszej rodziny w miasteczku, więc naturalne było, że rosła trochę niewrażliwa i wymagająca – oto konsekwencje zepsucia.

– Czy mogę zobaczyć twój dom, Tom? – zapytała podekscytowana głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Jednocześnie zrobiła uroczą minę, mającą przekonać rozmówcę do _odpowiedniej_ reakcji.

Bijąca od niej słodycz tylko zniechęciła i mocniej zirytowała chłopca. Ellie wyglądała odrażająco, próbując upodobnić się do małego szczeniaka.

Zacisnął zęby i pozwolił, by temperament dał o sobie znać.

– Puszczaj – ostrzegł.

– Chciałabym więcej tego pysznego dżemu, który przyniosłeś ostatnio – zaszczebiotała radośnie, mrugając zachęcająco powiekami. Sprawiała wrażenie nieświadomej ponurego nastroju chłopca. Myślała, że miłymi gestami i dobrocią serca wywalczy swoje.

Mały czarodziej skrzywił się lekko, po czym odtrącił jej dłonie.

– Odejdź – ostrzegł ponownie. Tym razem w jego głosie można było usłyszeć zimne, nieprzyjemnie drażniące uszy, lodowate tony. Zawiał też wiatr, nadając tej krótkiej wypowiedzi dodatkowej dozy niepokoju.

Tom zmrużył oczy i pozwolił, by na wierzch wyszła jego prawdziwa natura – pokazał światu kryjącą się pod przepiękną maską ciemność, której dziewczynka nie mogła zrozumieć. Cofnęła się o krok, zszokowana. Po raz pierwszy młody wilk obnażył swoje ostre kły, ponieważ nie miał żadnego interesu we wtapianie się w stado głupich owiec. Jakby nie patrzeć, udawał grzecznego tylko ze względu na Harry'ego – by zdobyć jego sympatię i miłość – a skoro go tu nie było, mógł działać swobodnie, grać w swoją grę.

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy dziewczynka widocznie zbladła. Nie potrafił tego za dobrze wyjaśnić, ale zawsze sprawiało mu przyjemność dostrzeżenie strachu w oczach swojej ofiary; dzięki temu był szanowany. Być może po części wciąż był dziecinny – kapryśny i niedojrzały na swój własny sposób. Czasami również łapał się na dziecięcych wybuchach złości, denerwowaniu się i wyładowywaniu nagromadzonego niepokoju i złości, a przede wszystkim na niechęci do bycia opuszczonym przez jedyną osobę, o którą się troszczył.

– T… Tom – wyjąkała przestraszona dziewczynka.

Odwrócił się bez słowa i odszedł.

Ellie zmarszczyła brwi i zawahała się. Nigdy przedtem nie poddawała się tak łatwo. Przygryzła dolną wargę i pobiegła za nim, starając się zachować pewien dystans. W pamięci wciąż miała świeże wspomnienie złowrogich oczu.

Nie potrafiła tego rozgryźć – od kiedy Tom był taki straszny…?

* * *

Zza rogu wyłonił się dom Toma. Chłopiec zbliżył się do pokrytego śniegiem mieszkania powolnymi, zrobotyzowanymi krokami, z zakapturzoną głową i pozbawioną emocji twarzą, jakby jego własny dom nie miał większego znaczenia; jakby niczym nie różnił się jakiegokolwiek innego domu na tej ulicy.

Ellie z podziwem przyglądała się pięknej, ceglanej posiadłości. Oczywiście, tak właśnie czuła, że Tom pochodził z dobrej rodziny, ale ta elegancka architektura domu – symetryczne, sprószone śniegiem ramy, czerwono-gliniany dach, wyłożone kostką brukową podwórko – wciąż była niesamowitym, rzadko spotykanym widokiem; robiła wrażenie.

Gdyby Harry widział ten widok, nawet on przyznałby, że bliźniaki Weasley, pomimo żartobliwej natury, mają dobry gust.

Tom pchnął żelazne wrota bramy i wszedł na teren posiadłości, nie zważając na śledzącą go dziewczynkę. Ellie przełknęła ślinę i zatrzymała się przy furtce, przez chwilę tocząc wewnętrzną walkę. Potem, pchana ciekawością, ruszyła naprzód.

Riddle miał to gdzieś. Jak tylko przekroczył próg domu, jego spojrzenie powędrowało do pary białych trampek, niedbale rzuconych na matę wejściową.

 _Niemożliwe!_ Harry nigdy nie lubił sztywnych mokasynów – zamiast tego, faworyzował miękkie, wygodne i tanie trampki. Tom nie mógł wyjść z szoku i przez moment nie kontrolował swoich fizjologicznych reakcji – rozszerzone źrenice widziały tylko i wyłącznie tę parę obuwia. Zastygł w takiej pozycji, że wyglądał, jakby znalazł niesamowity skarb, dzięki któremu będzie bogaty do końca życia, a nie zwyczajne, znoszone buty.

Trampki nic się nie zmieniły, na podeszwach były nawet reszty zielonej trawy. Z całego tego podekscytowania, Tom w wyobraźni widział, jak ich właściciel z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, swobodnym krokiem spaceruje po ogrodzie.

Nagle zaparło mu dech w piersi, serce przyspieszyło swój rytm, a po kręgosłupie przebiegł elektryzujący prąd, powodujący drżenie ciała. Nie słyszał dobiegającego z tyłu wołania Ellie – jedyne, na czym mógł się skupić to uderzenia serca i buzująca w żyłach adrenalina. Zimny pot zrosił mu czoło, gardło wyschło na wiór, a z umysłu zrobiła się nieskładna papka.

 _Czy Harry… wrócił…?_

Dysząc ciężko, spróbował się uspokoić. Nie potrafił. Zanim się zorientował, już był w połowie salonu, a potem na szczycie schodów. Zaaferowany, nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, że brudzi błotem podłogę.

Ellie patrzyła na tę scenę z otwartymi szeroko ustami. Napięte mięśnie twarzy, drżące, zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie, głośny oddech, a finalnie szaleńczy bieg – świadczyły o jednym: Tom był bardzo zdenerwowany. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, żeby się tak zachowywał. W jej pamięci zawsze był ponad wiek dojrzały opanowany, uśmiechnięty i uprzejmy; był najmilszym chłopcem, jakiego znała. Wzdrygnęła się, przypominając sobie chłodne „odejdź" i te ciskające pioruny ciemne oczy… Potrząsnęła głową. Przewidziało jej się, Tom _nie mógł_ tak na nią patrzeć. A teraz? _Każdemu raz na jakiś czas puszczają nerwy._

Podeszła bliżej i zatrzymała się dopiero przy otwartych drzwiach. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, zastanawiając się, czy może wejść do środka.

* * *

Tom stanął przed drzwiami sypialni Harry'ego. Były zamknięte – niczym nie różniły się od tych, które widywał przez ostatnie trzy miesiące.

Niespodziewanie ogarnął go strach. Niewiarygodne – ten nieustraszony, arogancki i nieustępliwy młody chłopiec, który bez chwili wahania posunął się do morderstwa – trząsł się ze strachu. Nie był w stanie wykonać prostej czynności, jaką było otworzenie drzwi. Trzy miesiące temu stał dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, zaglądając do środka, gdzie czekało na niego tylko gorzkie, nieprzyjemne rozczarowanie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę w całkowitej ciszy obserwował drzwi. W końcu, zebrawszy się w sobie, wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech i nacisnął klamkę.

Drzwi nie stawiały żadnego oporu, choć zaskrzypiały przy otwieraniu.

Pokój był równie cichy i pusty, co ostatnio. Nic się tu nie zmieniło – meble stały dokładnie w tych samych miejscach, wazony na stolikach, a na parapetach była nawet cienka warstwa kurzu. Pomimo oślepiających promieni słonecznych Tom czuł ogarniający go chłód; miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w niekończącym się koszmarze, w którym był otoczony przez ciemne macki mroku.

Buty chłopca stuknęły o drewnianą podłogę. Odwracając się na pięcie, zostawił za sobą błotnisty, brązowy szlak. Ślady, które zostawił, biegnąc na górę, były dowodem jego wcześniejszego podekscytowania, dowodem głupoty, naiwności i zdeptanych nadziei…

Hebanowe oczy zwęziły się, a ich właściciel sposępniał. Ostatnia pozytywna myśl wyleciała z jego umysłu, pozostawiając po sobie tylko i wyłącznie żal. Chłopiec zacisnął wargi, próbując stłumić przytłaczające, dudniące niczym bezwzględne fale rozbijane o brzeg, rozczarowanie.

Nagle znienawidził swoich uczuć i siebie – tego, jak bardzo działała na niego myśl o jednej konkretnej osobie. Nawet błotniste ślady wydawały się z niego kpić. Mówiły mu, że jest idiotą, bezmyślnym szczeniakiem goniącym za nieosiągalnym celem, jakim jest „Harry Potter". Gdy trochę się uspokoił, wykrzywił brzydko twarz.

– Tom? Na dole czeka jakaś dziewczynka. Czy to twoja przyjaciółka?

Chłopiec poderwał do góry głowę na dźwięk ciepłego, _znajomego_ głosu. W jego stronę zmierzał szczupły młody mężczyzna. Na twarzy miał szeroki, wesoły uśmiech, co odbiło się trwale w umyśle dziecka. _Nic się nie zmienił…_

Tom zacisnął dłonie na drewnianej framudze drzwi. Zmarł, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w zbliżającą się postać.

– Hm? Nie poznajesz mnie…?

Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Gardło miał wyschnięte na wiór.

Mężczyzna stanął na szczycie schodów. Mimo że był niezdrowo blady, zielone oczy błyszczały mu niczym gwiazdy. Dorosły zrobił krok do przodu, a potem kolejny, i kolejny. W końcu stanął przed Tomem, po czym poczochrał mu włosy.

– O rany! Ale urosłeś przez te trzy miesiące…

W przeciwieństwie do swojego opiekuna Tom zmienił się fizycznie. Dzięki porządnemu zaopatrzeniu w składniki odżywcze rósł jak grzyby po deszczu. Był wyższy i silniejszy, a teraz – gdy stali naprzeciwko – głową sięgał mu do piersi.

Harry rzucił chłopcu uważniejsze spojrzenie, wciąż czochrając mu włosy. Zachichotał cicho, czując dumę.

Tom wpatrywał się w guziki płaszcza dorosłego czarodzieja, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa. Kiedy poczuł dłoń mężczyzny na swoim policzku, zauważył, że jego skóra jest bardzo zimna i – choć miał wrażenie, że sopel lodu dotyka jego twarzy – nie mógł być szczęśliwszy. _Prawdziwe_ , pomyślał. _Najprawdziwsze._

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że coś przejęło jego ciało, ponieważ inteligentny umysł w jednym momencie przemienił się w niezdolną do logicznego rozumowania papkę, a w piersi zaczęło dziać się coś niepokojącego – nie potrafił określić targających nim emocji. Kierowany czystym instynktem, wystrzelił do przodu i objął Harry'ego w pasie, niemal miażdżąc mu przy tym biodra.

Płaszcz wciąż był pokryty gdzieniegdzie śniegiem, więc chłodna wilgoć momentalnie zmoczyła Tomowi koszulę. Mimo to nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, by się odsunąć.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego spojrzenie zmiękło. Nie był to ich pierwszy uścisk, ale tym razem – _nareszcie!_ – to nie on był jego inicjatorem. Tom zawsze był bierniejszy, wycofany; wiecznie tłumił swoje emocje. Zazwyczaj trudno było stwierdzić, czy był szczęśliwy czy zdenerwowany. Ten wybuch był zjawiskiem niezwykle rzadkim i wzruszającym. Harry miał rację – chłopiec się martwił. Podczas jego prawie że czteromiesięcznej nieobecności, bojąc się samotności, zapewne nie raz umierał ze strachu.

Pochylił się bardziej do przodu i złapał go w niedźwiedzi uścisk.

– Chodź, bądź dzielny. Przyjaciółka na ciebie czeka. – Harry puścił podopiecznego. Wciąż się uśmiechając, poprawił mu pomiętą koszulę i włożył za ucho pasmo bezpańskich włosów.

Tom puścił mężczyznę niechętnie, zirytowany nagłą utratą tego ciepła.

„ _Bądź dzielny"?_ Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie uważał go teraz za przestraszonego, kurczowo trzymającego się przysłowiowej matczynej spódnicy małego chłopczyka.

* * *

Ellie z ciekawością przyglądała się przystojnemu młodzieńcowi.

 _Czy to… przybrany tata Toma? Jest taki młody!_

Bardziej przypominał starszego brata niż ojca. Był bardzo czarujący. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, powodując, że policzki dziewczynki zarumieniły się.

Musiała dowiedzieć się _czegoś więcej_ o rodzinie Toma.

– Wejdź do środka, Ellie. – Chłopiec nieoczekiwanie pojawił się tuż obok niej, po czym elegancko szerzej otworzył drzwi. Nie wiedziała nawet, kiedy przyszedł. Ach, to Tom, którego znała ze szkoły – miły, uprzejmy, prawdziwy gentelman. Uśmiech na jego twarzy sprawił, że od razu zapomniała o tym okrutnym obliczu, które dziś zobaczyła.

W przedpokoju zdjęła grzecznie buty i weszła do salonu.

– Usiądź sobie. Zaparzę herbaty – powiedział, dając popis nieskazitelnym manierom. Błyszczące czarne oczy świadczyły dobrym nastroju.

Ellie spuściła głowę, nagle zawstydzona. Była w wieku, w którym chłopcy potrafią zawrócić dziewczynkom w głowach. Zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie, kiedy skrzyżowała z Tomem spojrzenie. Jej myśli powędrowały ku przyszłości – Książę z Bajki, Pan Idealny*, rycerz w lśniącej zbroi… Im dłużej się nad tym rozwodziła, tym bardziej przypominała dorodnego pomidora.

Harry patrzył na tę scenę z zadziornym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Hej, Ellie? Niezły przystojniak z tego mojego Toma, prawda? – spytał, nie mogąc sobie odmówić nieszkodliwego podrażnienia się z dziewczynką.

– Tak – wyszeptała nieśmiało, zaciskając spocone dłonie w pięści.

Harry roześmiał się głośno, powodując, że Ellie zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Rozpierała go duma. Uwielbiał słuchać, jak inni chwalą jego niesamowite i błyskotliwe dziecko. Tom w końcu zaczął się zmieniać. W końcu zainicjował kontakt fizyczny (praktycznie sam rzucił mu się w ramiona!), przyprowadził do domu koleżankę i – choć być może niechętnie – podbijał serca ładnych uczennic.

 _A więc tak czuje się dumny z syna ojciec_ , pomyślał. Zmiany w charakterze chłopca sprawiały mu tak wielką radość, że był pewien, że będzie cieszył się z nich nawet w snach.

 _Szczęście często jest uzależniające._

Tom przyglądał się tej scenie z ukrycia. Przeprowadzony w salonie dialog tylko potwierdzał to, że jest dobrym aktorem. Harry'emu pokazywał tylko najlepsze aspekty swojej „osobowości", te pełne dobrych manier, sztucznych uśmiechów i oślepiającego blasku. Blask, choć iluzoryczny, dobrze ukrywał czający się w nim mrok.

* * *

Harry leżał zwinięty w kłębek w swoim łóżku, mocno opatulony kołdrą. Drżał z bólu. Nie potrafił zasnąć pomimo oczywistego zmęczenia i wyczerpania organizmu. Ból atakował go falami, powodując powolną przemianę w zranione, niezdolne do obrony zwierzę. Westchnął ciężko, przewrócił się na bok i przymknął oczy. Był blady i cierpiał, a mimo to był uśmiechnięty i zadowolony.

Wreszcie znalazł odpowiedź na pytanie Hermiony – „czy gra jest warta świeczki?".

 _Owszem._

* * *

– **Myślę, że musimy trochę spowolnić nasz inferiusowy eksperyment** – powiedział Tom, leżąc w łóżku po drugiej stronie korytarza. On też nie mógł zasnąć.

* * *

* **1.** **Książę z Bajki** – postać ze "Shreka"; **2.** **Pan Idealny** – z ang. Mr. Right – tytułowy bohater z filmu w reżyserii Paco Cabezasa z 2015 r. (komedia romantyczna, film akcji); na co dzień: czarujący człowiek, w rzeczywistości: płatny morderca – obu tych panów łączy rola, którą odgrywają


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 21**

 **Ulica Pokątna**

* * *

 **30 Marca 1936 r.**

Koniec końców Ellie stała się regularnym gościem w domu przy London Street 15, gdzie nad żelazną bramą przyczepiona była duża, doskonale widoczna dla ludzkiego oka drewniana tabliczka z nazwiskiem właściciela rezydencji.

Dlaczego dziewczynka ciągle przychodziła? Czemu? – odpowiedź na to pytanie jest prosta: Tom ją zapraszał. Ellie okazała się całkiem przydatna w drodze do osiągnięcia celu.

Nieciężko było zauważyć, że Harry ją lubi. Za każdym razem, gdy przychodziła w odwiedziny, mężczyzna uśmiechał się szeroko i przynosił ciasteczka. Tom z chłodną obojętnością zawsze obserwował, jak jego opiekun oferuje słodycze innemu, obcemu dziecku. W piersi, na znak sprzeciwu, ryczała mu zirytowana, pełna żądzy mordu bestia, ale nie dawał niczego po sobie poznać. Chłopiec zawsze tłumił swoje prawdziwe pragnienia i intencje, ukrywając je za uprzejmą, zwyczajową maską.

Dla Harry'ego mógł nawet tolerować Ellie.

– Gdzie dzisiaj byłeś, Tom? – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Tom wszedł do domu i pospiesznie ściągnął z siebie szalik.

Mały czarodziej zatrzymał się w miejscu i spojrzał na Harry'ego tak niewinnym wzrokiem, że aż poruszył się nerwowo – miał wrażenie, że jest złym człowiekiem, przesłuchując tak syna. Nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi na spokojny, dyskretny ruch, gdy chłopiec przesunął dłonią po ramieniu, uspokajając węża, ukrytego pod płaszczem.

– Ellie zaprosiła mnie do siebie. – Uśmiechnął się słodko Tom.

– Och, to świetnie. – Zrelaksował się Harry. – Jesteś głodny? Przygotowałem coś za ząb.

– Umieram z głodu. Dzięki, Harry. – Riddle skinął entuzjastycznie głową i udał się do łazienki. Tam, jakby od niechcenia, wrzucił poplamiony tajemniczą, cuchnącą cieczą szalik do kosza na brudne ubrania. Przy wykonywaniu tej czynności z rękawów płaszcza spadł wapienny jaskiniowy pyłek, z wyglądu przypominający kurz, i rozproszył się po całej podłodze.

Mimo że Tom miał zaledwie siedem lat, doskonale wiedział, jak wykorzystać na swoją korzyść otoczenie – włączając w to ludzi.

* * *

Ellie marzyła – o księżniczkach i książętach, o chłopcu z sympatycznym uśmiechem i szarmanckich, rycerskich manierach. Była zbyt zajęta chodzeniem z głową w chmurach, żeby zauważyć, że jest tylko i wyłączenie użytecznym narzędziem i dobrą wymówką.

– Wyjdę za ciebie za mąż, kiedy dorosnę, Tom – oświadczyła głośno z błyszczącymi od niewinnej nadziei oczami, kiedy spacerowali w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Wymarzona sceneria, tak perfekcyjna, jak we wszystkich bajkach, na takie wyznanie. Wspaniała pierwsza miłość.

– Ty _nigdy_ nie dorośniesz.

– Dorosnę! Zobaczysz, bardzo, ale to bardzo szybko…!

Tom uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, a jego spojrzenie wyostrzyło się na moment. Sprawiało wrażenie niebezpiecznego i złowieszczego.

Był dojrzały ponad swój wiek. W porównaniu do innych dzieci miał zupełnie inne podejście do tematu „małżeństwa" – _nienawidził go_. W sierocińcu gruba opiekunka o imieniu Frania, zawsze z obrzydzeniem wspominała matkę Toma. „Och, była sama i do tego w ciąży, bez męża! Plątała się po ulicach jak jakiś włóczęga. Najprawdopodobniej była jedną z tych dziwek z karczmy, no wiesz, taką, którą mąż z wyrzucił na ulicę" – powtarzała szyderczo.

Chłopiec nigdy nie żałował Meropy, a wręcz przeciwnie – także nią pogardzał. Była słaba, a jej jedynymi życiowymi celami były miłość i małżeństwo. Gardził kobietą, która żałośnie umarła, nie mając nawet grosza przy duszy. Meropa była nędzną, bezwartościową i głupią kreaturą.

Nauczywszy się tego wszystkiego, doszedł do wniosku, że małżeństwo jest _zbędne_ – nie potrzebuje dobrowolnie wiązać się i ograniczać; jedyne, na czym mu zależy to potęga i moc.

* * *

Marzec i kwiecień były równie chłodne co poranna rosa, a termometr nieustannie wskazywał lekko ponad dziesięć stopni. W wilgotnej, ciemnej jaskini powietrze było jeszcze zimniejsze, mroziło aż do samych kości. Było w niej tak cicho, że kapanie wody wydawało się głośnym dźwiękiem.

– **Za mało…** – Cichy, ledwo słyszalny syk był przerażający.

Wąż uniósł łeb i ostrożnie spojrzał w głąb jeziora.

– **Moim zdaniem jest ich już dużo.**

– **Jakościowo nie… Za mało ich… Potrzebuję silniejszych inferiusów.**

– **To dobre miejsce do hodowli.** – Żmija pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. – **Jak pozwolisz być im tutaj przez dziesięć lub dwadzieścia lat, staną się potężni.**

– **Wciąż niedobrze. Za długo musiałbym czekać.**

Wspiąwszy się po cennym kwarcu, chłopiec z oddali przebadał odizolowaną wysepkę. W oczach miał tajemniczy błysk i nikt, nawet pupil, nie wiedział, co takiego planował.

Oczywiście, wąż nie martwił się przyszłością – chciał znaleźć rozwiązanie dla zagwozdek swojego pana.

– **Och! Tom! Inferiusy stworzone z czarodziejów są silniejsze!**

Chłopiec przymknął oczy. Momentalnie do głowy przyszedł mu Harry. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, znał tylko jednego czarodzieja – Harry'ego Pottera właśnie.

Zmrużył oczy i mentalnie wykreślił swojego opiekuna z listy kandydatów na magiczne inferiusy.

Niespodziewanie, stworzenia wystawiły głowy ponad powierzchnię wody. Wyraźnie były czymś poruszone. Wychudzone, przypominające wyschnięte zmumifikowane zwłoki, poszarpane mięśnie, ociekające wodą i naturalnymi, śmierdzącymi płynami, na wpół zniekształcone i powykrzywiane, z przerażonymi wyrazami twarzy, jakie przybrali, będąc przytulanymi przez ramiona śmierci – obrzydliwe. Wszystkie patrzyły wprost na Toma, przyprawiając węża o dreszcze swoimi czarnymi oczodołami.

Chłopiec, zupełnie niewzruszony tym widokiem, wsunął dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza i przyglądał się temu poruszeniu, jakby przeprowadzał rutynową kontrolę swojego eksperymentu.

 _Nie, Harry nie będzie służył mi jako inferius_. Nie chciał, żeby te piękne zielone oczy przemieniły się w brzydkie czarne dziury, a urzekający uśmiech został starty z przystojnej twarzy mężczyzny. _Absolutnie nie._

– **A gdzie… gdzie mogę znaleźć innych czarodziejów?**

– **Nie wiem…** – odpowiedziała smutno żmija. Jej pierwotne wspomnienia pochodziły z życia rodzinnego w nieodkrytym, ciemnym, magicznym lesie. Nigdy nie przejmowała się innymi światami, zarówno tym czarodziejskim, jak i tym mugolskim, więc nie wiedziała, jak poruszać się między nimi. Właściwie to nie pamiętała nawet, jak trafiła do Londynu. _Hm, jakąś rurą – to pewne_. – **Lepiej zapytaj Harry'ego. On będzie wiedział.**

 _Harry'ego?_

Chłopiec zacisnął wargi.

* * *

Harry był dobrym i niesamowicie cierpliwym człowiekiem.

– Oczywiście, że wszystko ci pokażę. – Uśmiechnął się leniwie, a potem zamrugał sennie. Włosy miał rozczochrane bardziej niż zazwyczaj, ale mogło być to usprawiedliwione tym, że właśnie się obudził.

Powiew wiatru sprawił, że jego grzywka uniosła się lekko w powietrze, a kruczoczarne kosmki odsłoniły dziwną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Tom był bardzo ciekawy, w jaki sposób ją otrzymał, ale nigdy o to nie zapytał. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że nie był to dobry pomysł.

Harry był przeszczęśliwy, mogąc spełnić prośbę chłopca. Myślami wrócił do swojej pierwszej wycieczki na ulicę Pokątną i przypomniał sobie towarzyszące mu podekscytowanie skosztowania nieznanego, nowego, cudownie magicznego świata. Nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy radości i niezaspokojonej ciekawości, które odczuwał, spacerując czarodziejskimi uliczkami. Pierwszoroczne słodycze były zachwycające. _Ach, cóż za nostalgia._

– Moja pierwsza wycieczka na ulicę Pokątną była naprawdę wspaniała – powiedział Harry, poprawiając gruby, bawełniany płaszcz. Był niedopasowany – wyglądał dziwnie, choć jednocześnie uroczo na tak szczupłym ciele.

Tom uniósł brew. Mężczyzna nigdy wcześniej nie wspomniał o czasach swojego dzieciństwa.

– Dorastałeś w czarodziejskiej rodzinie? – zaryzykował, gdy wyszli z domu, uważnie przyglądając się reakcji na w istocie niewinne pytanie.

Harry zwolnił kroku, po czym wybuchnął wesołym śmiechem.

– Nie. Dorastałem z mugolami. – Zmarszczył lekko brwi. – Mugole są niemagicznymi ludźmi, tak przy okazji…

– Czyli… twoi rodzice nie byli czarodziejami?

– Byli… I to dość potężnymi.

– No to… dlaczego dorastałeś z mugolami?

Tom spojrzał na Harry'ego, któremu ciemne oczy wydały się niemal oskarżające. Wyglądał, jakby przyłapał go na okazywaniu fałszywej radości.

Patrząc na tę spokojną dziecięcą twarz, nagle poczuł się zdenerwowany. Oblizał wargi.

– O, no wreszcie! Wreszcie można przejść. Chodźmy…

Oczy Toma błysnęły, ale posłusznie przestał drążyć temat.

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko. _Dlaczego dorastałem z mugolami? Bo moi rodzice nie żyją. Dlaczego nie żyją? Bo ich zamordowałeś._ Chwile takie, jak ta przypominały mu o przeznaczeniu małego chłopca, który ufnie trzymał się jego boku – w przyszłości jest Voldemortem; są śmiertelnymi wrogami.

– Daleko jeszcze, Harry? – spytał ochoczo Tom. Ilekroć odwracał się twarzą do swojego opiekuna, uważał, by wyglądać na odpowiednio podekscytowanego i niecierpliwego. Wkładał wiele wysiłku w to, by ekscytacja odzwierciedlała się także w oczach.

– Jeszcze trochę. – Mężczyzna poczochrał włosy chłopca. Uśmiechnął się ponownie i tym razem ze szczerych pobudek.

 _Nie wszystko stracone._ W przyszłości Tom jest Voldemortem, ale teraz są w przeszłości. W tej chwili Tom jest dzieckiem, które wymaga pokazania mu odpowiedniej drogi i zmotywowania do działania. Głowę ma wypełnioną głupotami i niewinnymi marzeniami.

 _Nadzieja umiera ostatnia._

* * *

Na Charing Cross Road stał prawie że walący się stary pub. Był tak zwyczajny, że w normalnych okolicznościach Tom nie zwróciłby na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

Szedł krok w krok za Harrym, zręcznie manewrując pomiędzy stolikami, przy których siedzieli dziwacznie ubrani ludzie, popijając alkohol z prawie pustych kufli. Kierowali się na tyły.

– Mugolskie ciuchy? Ech, niemożliwe! Żaden mugol nie widzi tego miejsca! – mruknął jeden z mijanych klientów. Siedmiolatek lekko się skrzywił, widząc jego żółte krzywe zęby. Mężczyzna z trzaskiem postawił na stole kufel i wrzasnął na staroświecko odzianego barmana. – PRZYNIEŚ MI KOLEJNEGO, TOM!

Chłopiec zesztywniał i, tak by nikt tego nie zauważył, rzucił przygarbionemu właścicielowi pogardliwe spojrzenie.

– Znowu? – parsknął barman, ale posłusznie napełnił kufel i cisnął nim po ladzie, wprost w ręce śmiejącego się głupkowato klienta. O dziwo, blat był czysty – nie spadła na niego ani kropla alkoholu.

Tom – jakże pospolite imię. Statystycznie rzecz ujmując, trzech na dziesięciu Brytyjczyków nosiło właśnie to imię.

Chłopiec zmarszczył nos, w myślach wyszydzając brudnego, słabego człowieka, który miał z nim coś wspólnego.

 _Kolejny Tom…?_

Najwyraźniej Harry zauważył zmianę jego nastroju. Poklepał go po ramieniu w pocieszającym geście i uśmiechnął się olśniewająco.

– Nieważne czy masz na imię Tom, czy Sam. Ważne, żebyś pamiętał, że ty to ty. – _Bez względu na to, czy jesteś Tomem, czy Voldemortem, dla mnie zawsze będziesz sobą._

– Dzięki – odpowiedział ponuro chłopiec.

Dorosły nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że była to całkiem słodka reakcja. Kierowany impulsem zmierzwił małemu włosy i ucieszył się z tego, że zadbana, wymodelowana fryzura stała się niedbałą plątaniną włosów.

– No rozchmurz się! Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu!

Tom uważał, żeby nie przedobrzyć. Sympatia i miłość wymagały cierpliwości, a wolał jej nie nadużywać czy testować. _Jeszcze._

Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się wokół. Zmarszczył brwi, zdekoncentrowany. Przed nimi stał nie szerszy niż na cztery metry mur. Nie wyglądał imponująco, a wręcz przeciwnie. Obok niego stało kilka zaniedbanych krzaczków i kosz na śmieci.

Harry pewnym krokiem podszedł do czerwonego murku i trzykrotnie stuknął w niego różdżką.

– Trzy w górę i dwa w bok… – powiedział chłopcu, a potem cofnął się. Cegły poruszyły się i odsłoniły tajemne przejście, ukazujące zupełnie inny świat.

Żywy, hałaśliwy, zatłoczony, prawdziwy i magiczny – _czarodziejski_ świat.

– Witaj na ulicy Pokątnej! – oznajmił Harry, rozkoszując się przeogromnym zdziwieniem Toma. On także miał taką minę, kiedy Hagrid odsłonił przed nim nieznane. Był niesamowicie szczęśliwy i dumny. _Był w domu._

Niespodziewanie, chłopiec zastygł w oszołomieniu. Tępym wzrokiem przyglądał się rozgrywającej się przed nim sceny. Potem, wciąż nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić słowa, przeniósł spojrzenie na uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha opiekuna. Za Harrym majaczyły wiktoriańsko wyglądające, stare domy. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby świecił enigmatycznym, delikatnym, różanym pięknem.

Niczym małe pisklę, Harry niegdyś uczepił się Hagrida, pierwszego magicznego człowieka, którego spotkał. Tom zrobił dokładnie to samo – przeżywał niewytłumaczalną transformację emocjonalną. W sercu zakiełkowało coś, _coś potężnego_ , co całkowicie wstrząśnie jego światopoglądem. Drżał w oczekiwaniu.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 22**

 **Czarny Pan**

* * *

 **14 Stycznia 2001 r.**

– Gotowi, moi lojalni zwolennicy?

Krwistoczerwone oczy zabłysły w ciemności. Śmierciożercy zgromadzili się wokół stojącego na podniesieniu tronu w wielkiej, bogato zdobionej sali. Czarny Pan przypominał już dawnego siebie – zniknęła kredowobiała twarz przypominająca nagą czaszkę, a na jej miejscu pojawiła się przystojna, choć marmurowo blada twarz o dłutem rzeźbionych rysach.

Poplecznicy czarnoksiężnika, jak jeden mąż, padli na kolana i ze spuszczoną w dół głową, nie ośmielając się patrzeć mu w oczy, z gorliwą adoracją wyszeptali:

– Tak, mój panie.

– Dobrze. – Mężczyzna zachichotał, przyglądając się odzianym w czerń podwładnym. Napatrzywszy się, wstał i wyszedł z sali tronowej z olbrzymim, szerokości ludzkiego uda, wężem u boku.

Wkrótce klęczeć będzie przed nim cały świat.

* * *

Gdy szedł korytarzem, towarzyszył mu tylko dźwięk sunącej obok Nagini. Przez chwilę ogarnął go spokój.

 _Pokój?_ Wykrzywił szyderczo usta.

Czarny Pan widział tylko strach, zniszczenie i charakterystyczną dla zmarłych ciszę, a więc nic, co przypominałoby pokój. Noc była najmroczniejsza tuż przed świtem i, musiał przyznać, że to jego ulubiona pora – wypełniały ją godziny pełne rozczarowania, przerażenia i nieprzeniknionej ciemności, wśród której kroczył, coraz to bardziej zadowolony z siebie i potężny, napędzany ludzką bojaźnią.

Nie potrwa długo, nim czarodziejski świat pogrąży się w mroku. Czas zatrzyma się w odpowiednim momencie, a nadzieja na słońce bezpowrotnie zniknie.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Bez względu na to, jak przystojną miał teraz twarz, wyglądała ona straszliwie.

 _Och, tak._ Nie potrwa długo, nim rzekomy zbawiciel, _Wybraniec_ , straci wszystko, co jest mu drogie. _Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył? HA!_ Wkrótce nadejdzie dzień, kiedy i w niego uderzy strumień zielonego światła. Pewnego dnia własnoręcznie zniszczy legendę owianą wokół tego dziecka.

Czerwone oczy zwęziły się z zadowolenia. Rozmyślanie o śmierci i krwi pobudzało mu apetyt. Blade, kościste palce sięgnęły ku cisowej różdżce.

Czuł wracające moce i pamięć. Horkruksy zbierały się w całość. Z dnia na dzień stawał się doskonalszy.

Nikt nie posiadał większej wiedzy na temat horkruksów niż on, nawet ten stary, od dawna martwy, głupi starzec.

Horkruks – symbol wiecznego życia i nieśmiertelnej duszy – miał tylko jedną wadę: dzielił siłę i umysł.

 _Założę się, że starzec tego nie przewidział_ , zaszydził. _Czarny Pan, rezygnujący ze swojej nieśmiertelności i składający cząstki duszy w jedną, z czystego kaprysu, tylko dlatego, że mógł._

Uśmiechnął się.

 _Wyjdę na tym jeszcze lepiej._

Nagle poczuł się wszechpotężny i pełen witalności. Przepełniała go żądza krwi i chęć zwalczenia w sobie słabości. _Natychmiast._ Kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał, skrzywił się gniewnie, rozsiewając wokół aurę niebezpieczeństwa.

Sny, często czerpiące z podświadomości, ujawniały słabości i lęki. Czarny Pan, skupiający się na marzeniach, widział tylko niewyraźny biały obraz i towarzyszące mu brzęczące dźwięki – gęsta mgła blokowała mu dostrzeżenie prawdziwych i istotnych szczegółów. Co więcej – w snach doświadczał napadów strachu, a nawet czuł się przytłoczony czającym się gdzieś mrokiem, mającym swe źródło głęboko w jego wnętrzu. Uczucie to przychodziło niespodziewanie, bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia, zrzucając na niego ogrom przeraźliwego cierpienia, które można przyrównać do wyrywania serca z klatki piersiowej. W takich chwilach miał wrażenie, że umiera.

Nigdy, odkąd stworzył pierwszego horkruksa, nie odczuwał emocjonalnej niestabilności. Prócz nieśmiertelności bowiem, horkruks miał jeszcze jedną wielką zaletę: pozbawiał emocji, zwłaszcza tych związanych ze wspomnieniami z najmłodszych lat. Pierwszy raz dzieląc swoją duszę, oderwał od siebie dziecko, którym niegdyś był. W zapomnienie poszły wszystkie dziecinne czasy, wypełnione najróżniejszymi doświadczeniami: smutnymi i szczęśliwymi, bolesnymi i kojącymi. Horkruks stał się ich nosicielem, a oryginał zyskał błogą pustkę. Dzięki temu stał się _nadczłowiekiem_ – był w stanie obiektywnie obserwować własne wspomnienia, nie czując przy tym gniewu, zupełnie jakby przyglądał się życiu innego, całkowicie obcego mu czarodzieja, a nie Toma Riddle'a.

Miało to uczynić go spokojnym, nieimpulsywnym i bezwzględnym, dlaczego więc odczuwał emocje? To, że były w snach, nie na żadnego znaczenia – liczyła się ich obecność. Wniosek był jeden – czegoś mu brakowało, czegoś niezwykle ważnego. Co więcej, _coś_ wymazało mu pamięć o tej tak zwanej słabości.

Czarny Pan miał _słabość_ , na której istnienie nie mógł pozwolić. Zwłaszcza że nawet o niej nie pamiętał.

Musiał ją znaleźć, jak również przyczynę tego irracjonalnego sennego strachu. Właśnie dlatego składał horkruksy.

Wraz z upływem czasu, nocna ciemność została rozproszona, a na horyzoncie pojawiły się pierwsze blaski świtu. Czarny Pan uznał je za irytujące. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, przez co jego szata zatrzepotała na wietrze, przypominając skrzydło wielkiego nietoperza.

– **Wracamy do sypialni, Nagini** – powiedział stanowczo. Musiał odpocząć w ciemnym miejscu. Był uczulony na wszystko, co jasne, łagodne i przyjemne.

Z racji tego, iż nienawidził światła, nienawidził też Wybrańca i wszystkiego, czego sobą reprezentował.

* * *

Mimo że słońce wychodziło zza chmur, w sypialni Czarnego Pana niepodzielnie panował mrok.

Chociaż nigdy nie wymagał luksusów i nie obchodziło go, jak piękne europejskie meble ma ustawione w pokoju, Śmierciożercy nalegali, żeby sypiał w najlepszym jedwabiu i był otoczony cudownymi błyskotkami. Nie obchodził go przepych – zależało mu tylko i wyłącznie na potędze i wojnie.

Obudziwszy się ze snu, usiadł i zmarszczył brwi.

 _Efekt uboczny składania horkruksów._ Z irytacją kilkakrotnie rzucił _Reducto_ , tym samym niszcząc wszystkie wspaniałości sypialni (poza łóżkiem, bo wciąż na nim był).

 _Kolejne rozchwianie emocjonalne._ Po raz kolejny, w sennym zaciszu, nawiedziły go bezużyteczne uczucia: nadzieja, pożądanie, obsesja i… głęboka, niezmierzona, smutna tęsknota.

Po wchłonięciu fragmentu duszy zapieczętowanej w diademie Roweny Ravenclaw zaczął sobie przypominać wspomnienia po ukończeniu dwudziestego piątego roku życia i odczuwać te wszystkie splątane, sprzeczne ze sobą emocje. Był to czas, kiedy złożył aplikację na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią u Albusa Dumbledore'a i został bezceremonialnie odrzucony przez wzgląd na „brak doświadczenia zawodowego". Pamiętał, jak pewność siebie zmieniła się w miażdżące rozczarowanie i wściekłość, która przyszła po nim. Wtedy całkowicie zwrócił się ku czarnej magii i wkroczył na ścieżkę, dzięki której stał się tym, kim jest obecnie.

Kiedyś kochał Hogwart. Każdy młody czarodziej, który dorastał wśród zamkowych murów, kochał tę szkołę. Nic dziwnego, że nawet on, arogancki i paranoiczny Lord Voldemort, chciał wnieść do niej coś od siebie. Dumbledore mu na to nie pozwolił – zamknął mu drzwi praktycznie przed nosem…

Wziął głęboki oddech i uspokoił nerwy. Potem uśmiechnął się w prowokujący, niemalże kuszący sposób.

Ostatecznie osiągnął swój cel – Hogwart ugiął się pod jego potęgą. Na ten moment szkoła była dla niego tylko i wyłącznie _narzędziem_ , które wykorzysta przeciwko Wybrańcowi. Tak, motto, które wyznawał, głosiło prawdę: nie ma czegoś takiego, jak dobro i zło, jest tylko władza i potęga...

Po tym przykrym wydarzeniu dał się poznać światu jako Czarny Pan.

Wstał i ubrał się w dopasowaną szatę. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Porzucił swój poniekąd wężowy kształt na rzecz starego ciała – przed lustrem stał wysoki, szczupły, choć umięśniony mężczyzna, o szerokich ramionach i kruczoczarnych włosach. _Siedemdziesiąt lat, młody wiek_ , pomyślał. Przeciętny czas życia czarodziejów to trzysta lat, tak więc miał przed sobą jeszcze ponad połowę.

* * *

– Mój panie. – Odziana w czerń, zakapturzona postać zbliżyła się do tronu i padła na kolana. Kiedy uniósł wzrok, Czarny Pan uświadomił sobie, że wszędzie pozna te szalone, rozbiegane oczy. Był to Śmierciożerca, którego zadaniem była infiltracja kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Wykonał swoje zadanie, nie tak dawno dając się pojmać Ronaldowi Weasleyowi.

– Wróciłeś. – Voldemort skinął leniwie głową, uśmiechając się okrutnie. – Jak ci poszło?

Mężczyzna zarechotał.

– Ostatnimi czasy nasz mały bohater jest strasznie zajęty. Pokazuje się średnio raz na tydzień. Kiedy ostatnio go widziałem, wyglądał jak chodząca śmierć. Słaby, wychudzony… Może w tajemnicy pieprzy go jakiś brutal, i to cholernie dobrze…

Śmierciożercy wybuchnęli dzikim śmiechem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Potter ma słabość do swojego osiłkowatego, nieszczególnie inteligentnego przyjaciela, Ronalda – ci dwaj, _ich relacja_ , byli obiektem żartów już od dawna.

Pomijając dowcipne komentarze Śmierciożercy, okazało się, że spektakularnie wykonał swoje zadanie – przekazał Czarnemu Panu wszystkie zdobyte w niewoli informacje, jak również szczegółowo opisał mapę pomieszczeń kwatery Zakonu. Wiedza to połowa sukcesu – dawała doskonałą okazję do ataku.

Zwycięstwo jest tuż-tuż.

– Hm – mruknął niezobowiązująco Lord Voldemort, stukając palcami w oparcie tronu.

– Mój Panie! To nasza szansa na pozbycie się Harry'ego Pottera raz na zawsze!

Śmierciożercy ryknęli gorliwie, a usta Czarnego Pana wygięły się w zadowoleniu.

– **Harry Potter… Ach, mimo to niełatwo będzie go zabić…**

Zwolennicy wsłuchali się w syk z widoczną na twarzy ekstazą. Nie rozumieli znaczenia słów, choć przekaz wydawał im się jednoznaczny. Sam fakt, że czarnoksiężnik odezwał się w wężomowie, ojczystym języku, spuściźnie samego Salazara Slytherina, wydawał się doprowadzać ich na szczyt.

Potem, jakby na komendę, ukłonili się. Z czołami dotykającymi ziemi sprawiali wrażenie czcicieli, klęczących przed ołtarzem.

* * *

Przyszłość jest zmienna i nawet Przeznaczenie nie może kontrolować tego, co jeszcze się nie wydarzyło.

Czas płynie w swoim tempie, jako łańcuch nieskończonych wydarzeń. Przyszłość na stałe połączona jest z przeszłością wiciami wyborów.

Po jednej stronie czasu Lord Voldemort świętował razem ze swoimi poplecznikami, a po drugiej Tom Riddle wkraczał w czarodziejski świat.

* * *

– Może przenocujemy sobie w Dziurawym Kotle? – spytał Harry. Mimo że do domu nie było daleko, po zaciekawieniu chłopca i jego spragnionej wiedzy minie, wywnioskował, że zbyt szybko nie opuszczą tej okolicy.

– Tak. – Tom pokiwał głową.

Dorosły uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym wziął dziecko za rękę i ruszył w stronę starego pubu.

Tom nie protestował i posłusznie szedł obok swojego opiekuna. Na twarzy miał przyjazny, podekscytowany wyraz, ale wzrokiem piorunował otoczenie. Ledwo co tłumił wściekłość.

Przez cały dzień Harry nie puścił jego ręki. _Ani razu._

Na początku był to czysto opiekuńczy gest – mężczyzna bał się, że się rozdzielą, a chłopiec zgubi w tłumie. Uścisk był silny i jednocześnie delikatny. Z czasem to się zmieniło – Harry najwyraźniej zreflektował się. Zamiast za dłoń zaczął go trzymać za nadgarstek w miejscu, w którym zwyczajowo zakłada się więźniowi kajdanki. Co więcej, co chwilę rzucał mu ostrożne spojrzenia – _zaskakująco podejrzliwe_ – jakby uważał, że Tom potrzebuje jakiegoś specjalnego nadzoru. Zachowywał się, jakby zrobił coś _złego_ …

Chłopiec nie był głupi. Czuł, jak nastrój dorosłego czarodzieja zmienia się w momencie, w którym przekroczyli granicę nowego świata. Stał się czujniejszy… _Nie_ – Harry zawsze był czujny, będąc w jego towarzystwie. Tym razem jednak nie krył swojej nieufności.

Dłoń mężczyzny była ciepła i lekko wilgotna od potu. Tom miał wrażenie, że zaraz spali mu się ręka.

W normalnych okolicznościach nie miałby najmniejszych kłopotów w założeniu swojej uprzejmej, pełnej dobroci maski; w normalnych okolicznościach kierowałby się własnym dobrem i interesami, opierając się na chłodnej, obiektywnej logice, ale teraz… nie miał ochoty udawać…

Bez względu na to, jak bardzo starał się odgrywać oczekiwaną od niego rolę, Harry nigdy tak naprawdę mu nie ufał. W rzeczywistości ani razu nie zmienił swojego zachowania – na zewnątrz uśmiechał się szeroko, okazywał mu ciepłe uczucia, a w środku zachowywał dystans i ostrożność.

Tom spojrzał na opiekuna i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Gniew miał swoje źródło w odrętwiałej z bólu klatce piersiowej, a w ustach czuł tylko i wyłącznie gorycz.

 _Harry też był dobrym aktorem, prawda? Też zakładał maskę – udawał dobrego, kochającego ojca, jednocześnie knując spiski za plecami syna._

 _Też taki będę. Zagrajmy w to razem._

Uśmiechnął się słodko.

* * *

– Dwa pokoje, proszę. – Harry skinął głową w kierunku znajomego barmana.

– Dziesięć sykli.

Harry zamrugał. Miał przy sobie osiem sykli i kilka knutów.

– Akceptuje pan mugolskie pieniądze? – Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

– Nie. – Tom spojrzał na niego surowo.

Nieco onieśmielony stanowczością barmana, potarł nerwowo nos, rozchylił lekko usta i zaczął się wycofywać.

– Po prostu weź jeden pokój, Harry – wtrącił się chłopiec.

Dorosły rzucił mu uważniejsze spojrzenie. Najwyraźniej Tom chciał się upewnić, że na pewno zostaną na noc w czarodziejskim świecie.

Skinął głową i na ladzie położył pięć sykli.

– Za mało.

– Słucham?

– Sześć sykli za pokój – wytłumaczył surowo starszy mężczyzna.

 _Och, czyli dziesięć sykli to cena zniżkowa_ , uświadomił sobie Harry. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym podał barmanowi dodatkową monetę.

Czarodziejskie zajazdy były o wiele ładniejsze od tych mugolskich. Na każdy pokój nałożone były zaklęcia poszerzające i grzewcze, jak również większość czarów dotyczących utrzymywania porządku w gospodarstwach domowych.

Po tak długim i ekscytującym dniu nawet dorośli byliby wyczerpani, więc nic dziwnego, że siedmiolatek padł praktycznie od razu.

Harry usiadł na łóżku i czule pogładził chłopca po włosach. Dopiero gdy ten spokojnie zasnął, mógł opuścić gardę i traktować go tak, jak powinien – jak własnego syna. Żartobliwie uszczypnął go w policzek i z rozbawieniem przyglądał się, jak dziecko marszczy sennie brwi.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, bał się sprowadzić Toma do czarodziejskiego świata. O tak wiele rzeczy się martwił – czy mały zwróci uwagę na czarnomagiczną sekcję w księgarni Esy i Floresy lub czy znajdzie drogę na Ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Wątpliwościom nie było końca. Wiedział oczywiście, że troska niczego nie naprawi. _Co gorszego może się wydarzyć? Że przyszłość się nie zmieni?_ Cóż, to już się stało.

Być może wszystko, na co mógł liczyć to spowolnienie postępu czasu, przedłużenie obecnej sytuacji.

Być może decyzję podjął pod wpływem impulsu i nie powinien był przyprowadzać tu Toma… Chciał tylko żeby chłopiec był szczęśliwy. Chciał pokazać mu miejsce, do którego, jako czarodziej, w pełni należał – chciał być dla niego Hagridem, człowiekiem, który otwiera przed nim lepsze jutro. Nie chciał, by w przyszłości ponownie zadał mu pytanie „więc nie jesteśmy dziwakami?".

Voldemort, którego Harry poznał w swojej przeszłości, był czarnoksiężnikiem groźnym, potężnym i bezwzględnym. Podsumowując to wszystko, miał się czym martwić.

Uśmiechnął się gorzko, po czym założył chłopcu zbłąkany kosmyk włosów za ucho.

Któregoś dnia być może przyjdzie mu walczyć z Tomem. Czy będzie w stanie zobaczyć dziecko, które wychował i które pokochał, w roli śmiertelnego wroga…?

Harry nie mógł wiedzieć, że mały czarodziej tylko udawał sen. W rzeczywistości z zapartym tchem słuchał każdego cichego westchnienia i, wbrew sobie, rozpływał się, czując tę ciepłą dłoń, która co chwilę przeczesywała mu włosy. Ta przyjemność uzależniała, choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Z zamkniętymi oczami prezentował sobą najszczerszy okaz niewinności.

* * *

 **NOTKA:** W tym miejscu Snow informował swoich czytelników o tym, że autorka oryginału napisała oneshota z tego uniwersum, więc robię to i ja. Oczywiście, także go przetłumaczę (tylko nie wiem kiedy). Ważne jest jednak to, że miniatura nie jest częścią tej opowieści – to takie gdybanie, jakby to wyglądało, gdyby Voldemort wygrał wojnę. Ostrzeżenia: Fiction M (graficznie opisana scena seksualna), agnst, rape, mpreg – mroczne klimaty, tak bym to ogółem nazwała. Jak sobie koło tego zrobię, dam znać pod jakimś chapterem.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 23**

 **Hogwart**

* * *

 **1 Września 1938 r.**

– Spakowałeś wszystko? – Harry szybkim krokiem podszedł do wysokiego, nastoletniego chłopca, który pchał duży, pełen mniejszych i większych kuferków wózek. Sowa siedziała w klatce.

Młody pokiwał powoli głową a jego wąskie usta zacisnęły się mocno. Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego perspektywą początku roku szkolnego.

– Hej, rozchmurz się! Od razu przypominają mi się czasy, kiedy po raz pierwszy jechałem do Hogwartu. – Uśmiechnął się żartobliwie, zaskoczony ponurym nastrojem podopiecznego.

Niespodziewanie Tom zatrzymał się w miejscu. Harry zrobił dokładnie to samo i rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.

– …nie możesz jechać ze mną? – spytał chłopiec, nie kryjąc swojej niepewności. Czarne oczy przypominały spokojne nocne niebo, gdzie na tle głębokiej, rozprzestrzeniającej się ciemności, jasno błyszczały niezliczone gwiazdy. Był to wzrok pełen nadziei.

Harry zamrugał i uważniej przyjrzał się przystojnej twarzy nastolatka. Po chwili milczenia uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Nie mógł powstrzymać Toma przed wkroczeniem do czarodziejskiego świata ani nie mógł odmówić mu możliwości nauki w Hogwarcie. Nie był także w stanie przewidzieć kierunku rozwoju chłopca i zmian, jakie w nim zajdą pod wpływem przewodnictwa magii. Wszystko to sprawiało, że martwił się o przyszłość syna i obawiał się zamkowych pułapek, na które ten niechybnie natrafi. Skupiał się na tym, co się może wydarzyć, a właśnie w tym momencie, na tym peronie, pełen wątpliwości Tom zadał mu dziecinne pytanie „nie możesz jechać ze mną?".

Próbował, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Wyszczerzył się szerzej i pozwolił, by w oczach rozbłysło mu ciche rozbawienie.

– Serio, Tom? Jacy uczniowie zabierają do szkoły swoich ojców?

Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił głowę. Rozczarowanie spłynęło na jego ramiona, przez co troszkę się zgarbił, a oczy pociemniały od nieczytelnych emocji.

 _Harry wcale nie wyglądał na ojca_. Tom rzucił mu ukradkowe spojrzenie, koncentrując się na detalach twarzy. Jeśli mężczyzna założyłby szkolny mundurek, z łatwością mógłby zostać wzięty za ucznia szóstego lub siódmego roku. Uświadomienie sobie tego wzbudziło w chłopcu pewne podejrzenia, ponieważ wygląd jego „ojca" nie zmienił się _nawet odrobinę_ od sześciu lat – od czasu adopcji. Najprawdopodobniej odpowiedzialna była za to magia, ale nie drążył tematu.

* * *

Z czerwonego pociągu buchał biały dym a silnik dudnił. Harry spojrzał na zegarek – za trzy dziesiąta.

– Pospiesz się! No dalej! Pamiętaj, żeby przebrać się w przedziale, _zanim_ dojedziesz na miejsce… – Uścisnął ramię chłopca i pchnął go lekko do przodu. Przez moment wahał się, czy kontynuować wyliczanie swoich porad. – Bądź… miły dla kolegów z klasy. Znajdź sobie przyjaciół. Bądź grzeczny i nie sprawiaj kłopotów. – Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi. – Ucz się pilnie, Tom. I baw się dobrze, to przede wszystkim. Hogwart jest naprawdę wspaniały.

Nastolatek nie odpowiedział. Stał zmrożony w miejscu, z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w twarz dorosłego. Przyglądał mu się tak uważnie, że Harry'ego zaczęło coś skręcać.

– No chodź! Nie obijaj się! Już czas, musisz wejść do pociągu.

Tom nawet nie drgnął. Wyglądał, jakby postradał zmysły. Po dłuższej chwili w końcu wykonał jakiś ruch – wyraźnie zdeterminowany, skrzyżował z nim spojrzenie.

– Harry…? Co będziesz robił, kiedy będę w Hogwarcie?

– Ja…? Będę czekał na ciebie w domu, oczywiście.

Hebanowe oczy nadal obserwowały go z przeszywającą przenikliwością. Kiedy dorosły już miał się odezwać, na twarzy chłopca pojawił się cudowny uśmiech, tak bardzo przypominający ten Harry'ego – szczery i ciepły niczym słońce. Mężczyzna nie wiedział, że w rzeczywistości wcale nie były do siebie podobne. Pod tym przyjaznym sztucznym uśmiechem kryły się ostre zęby i mroczne pragnienia – dziecko było drapieżnikiem, gotowym zabić, by chronić domowe zacisze.

 _Obiecał. Powiedział, że będzie czekał na mnie w domu,_ pomyślał Tom.

* * *

Wkrótce znalazł się w pędzącym pociągu. Wagony nie podskakiwały na torach, gdy maszyna osiągnęła maksymalną prędkość. Podróż była przyjemna – biały dym raz na jakiś czas zasłaniał widok za oknem. Tom obserwował niekończące się zielone wzgórza, zapierające dech w piersiach, orzeźwiające dzikie przestrzenie, jak dotąd nieskażone jeszcze ręką człowieka.

Pomyślawszy o tym, zacisnął palce na nadgarstku, a następnie potarł niezakrytą materiałem skórę. Szkoda, że musiał zostawić węża w domu – ktoś musiał pilnować tajemnicy inferiusów i nadzorować przebieg magicznego eksperymentu. Tęsknił za nim, za uspokajającą obecnością chłodnego ciała oraz za uczuciem delikatnej pieszczoty, kiedy sunął mu po ramieniu.

– Hej, ty! Pierwszoroczny… – Niechciany pasażer przedziału pstryknął Tomowi przed oczami.

Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na starszego towarzysza. Czarne oczy zwęziły się, rozpoznając go w przeciągu ułamku sekundy. Lśniące blond włosy, pozłacana różdżka, błyszczące srebrne guziki, połyskujące skórzane mokasyny, pompatyczna mina…

– W taki sposób witasz się ze starszymi _szkolnymi_ kolegami? – Wytworniś pochylił się do przodu i w irytująco żartobliwym geście przesunął dłonią po policzku Toma.

Szczerze mówiąc, strój Abraxasa Malfoya wcale nie był tak śmieszny, jak opisał go Tom. Większość ludzi uznałaby ten styl za wyrafinowany i szlachetny. Niestety – trzeba było to przyznać – młody czarodziej miał nieskazitelny smak oraz przystojną buzię (sam tak powiedział). W dopasowanej czarnej szacie, białej jedwabnej koszuli, wojskowych czarnych butach oraz z prostymi do ramion włosami prezentował się całkiem dobrze.

Tom wbił twarde spojrzenie w niemile widzianego nachalnego towarzysza. Nie pokazał po sobie więcej nawet, kiedy ta irytująca dłoń poklepała go po policzku.

– Nuda. – Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. Był ewidentnie rozczarowany brakiem reakcji młodszego kolegi. Z cmoknięciem, usiadł wygodniej na swoim miejscu.

Tom uśmiechnął się okrutnie. Harry'ego tutaj nie było, więc nie musiał udawać – jeszcze sekunda drażnienia, a Abraxas straciłby palec. Ewentualnie dwa…

Nie wyściubiając nawet nosa zza książki, siedząca z nimi dziewczynka wtrąciła się do tej dziecinnej przekomarzanki.

– Ale z ciebie fiut, Malfoy – stwierdziła bezceremonialnie.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się złośliwie i bardziej zapadł się w przedziałowej kanapie.

– Tak, tak. Wiem. Co poradzić na nudę? – parsknął. Kątem oka obserwował pozornie nieszkodliwego _pierwszorocznego_. Nad wyraz wyostrzona intuicja podpowiadała mu, że ma do czynienia z kimś wyjątkowym.

Oczywiście, nie opierał się tylko na zwyczajnym przekonaniu. Już zyskał dowody potwierdzające swoją teorię. Zanim pociąg odjechał ze stacji, Abraxas przez okno obserwował go stojącego obok swojego opiekuna. Głowę miał zwieszoną nisko, potulnie – _zbyt_ potulnie – i słuchał wykładu dorosłego. Jego zachowanie było podejrzane – jaki jedenastolatek z takim szacunkiem, podchodzącym niemal pod bezczelną obsesję, był zauroczony szkolnymi radami starszego krewnego?

Kiedy tamten mężczyzna zniknął z pola widzenia, chłopiec zmienił się całkowicie. Jego aura pociemniała, a magia buchnęła z przerażającą wręcz siłą.

Przypominał uwolnioną z klatki bestię…

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i przymknął oczy.

 _Zdecydowanie Ślizgon. I ambitny, i niebezpieczny._

* * *

– W Hogwarcie są cztery domy: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin – wyjaśnił mu kiedyś Harry. Tom przypomniał sobie wszystko, czego dowiedział się o szkole. Pamiętał też wahanie, kiedy opiekun wspominał o Slytherinie.

– _Slytherin?_ – wyszeptał stary kapelusz, który miał na głowie, po czym zadrżał. – _A więc… chcesz iść do Slytherinu?_

Starannie ukrywając zdziwienie, Tom obrzucił całą Wielką Salę z pozoru niewinnym spojrzeniem. Ani jeden nauczyciel nie słyszał tego dziwacznego głosu. Uczniowie także nie zachowywali się podejrzanie. Być może mogła go usłyszeć tylko przydzielana właśnie osoba.

– _Pst, jestem w twojej głowie_ – szepnął kapelusz, wyprzedzając jego pytanie. Przez chwilę milczała, a potem wznowiła swój monolog. – _Hej, powściągnij język! Nie możesz kazać mi się od ciebie odczepić, ty głupi dzieciaku! Masz pojęcie, czym jestem? Wielką Tiarą Przydziału, ot co!_

Tom doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie, jak zignoruje ten dziwacznie irytujący, rozbrzmiewający w umyśle głos.

– _Slytherin, tak? Nie jestem przekonana, czy to aby na pewno dobry wybór dla czarodzieja półkrwi. Może lepiej ci będzie w… CZEKAJ! POCZEKAJ MOMENT!_ – wrzasnął kapelusz tak głośno, że chłopiec aż się skrzywił. Zabolały go uszy. Czapka milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, a Tom miał wrażenie, że poczuł coś na kształt szoku. Czy była to emocja Tiary? – _Och, Merlinie! A więc jesteś…?! Oczywiście, w takim razie Slytherin jest jedyną opcją!_

Zanim Tom w ogóle otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, głos wrzasnął:

– _SLYTHERIN!_

Harry nigdy nie opowiadał mu o powszechnych uprzedzeniach wobec Slytherinu, zapewne chcąc, by sam wyrobił sobie opinię. Kiedy przydział dobiegł końca, nie trzeba było być szczególnie spostrzegawczym, by zauważyć, że coś jest nie w porządku. Współdomownicy nie witali go głośnymi oklaskami i radosnymi okrzykami. Zamiast tego, co rusz rzucali mu krytyczne, oceniające spojrzenia.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że wspaniale wpasuje się w snobistyczny, dobrze ubrany tłum: miał nienaganne maniery, wymodelowane kruczoczarne włosy i arystokratyczne rysy twarzy – posiadł właściwe dla Ślizgonów oblicze, nosił czyste i wyprasowane szaty oraz był dumny i inteligentny. Co więcej, odkąd rozstał się z Harrym, postarał się także, by jego moc została dostrzeżona. Roztoczył wokół siebie charyzmatyczną aurę, która podpowiadała każdemu, że jest gotów po trupach dojść do zamierzonego celu. _Och, tak._ Był Ślizgonem z krwi i kości, na każdy możliwy sposób – niestety poza najważniejszym.

Wszystkie przydzielone tutaj dzieci milczały, starannie ukrywając swoje emocje, czego nie można było powiedzieć o wrzeszczących na całe gardła Gryfonach, co rusz klepiących i obejmujących nowych współdomowników.

Tom zajął puste miejsce przy końcu długiego stołu. Nikt się do niego nie uśmiechnął.

– Riddle? To nie jest czystokrwiste nazwisko, prawda? – spytał ktoś siedzący po przeciwnej stronie. Po spojrzeniu, jakim obrzucił pierwszorocznego, łatwo było wywnioskować, że pytanie nie było skierowane do niego.

– Nie jest. Nigdy nawet o takim nie słyszałem – odpowiedział ktoś inny.

– Szlama? – zachichotała jakaś dziewczynka.

Tom nie rozumiał przyczyny tych zniewag, ale tak się składało, że nie dbał o opinie innych. Zamiast tego skoncentrował się na słowach kapelusza. Zdania „A więc jesteś…?!" i „W takim razie Slytherin jest jedyną opcją!" były co najmniej zastanawiające. _Dlaczego akurat ten Dom?_

Wyglądało na to, że Tiara Przydziału wiedziała na jego temat coś, o czym on nie miał pojęcia… Może chodziło o kwestię pochodzenia…? Poza powszechnością imienia Tom, musiało być w nim coś wyjątkowego… Może rodowód lub moc…?

 _Kim jestem?_

* * *

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Pokój Wspólny był bogato wyposażony. Wykwintny marmurowy kominek, misternie rzeźbiony wysoki sufit, olbrzymie błyszczące żyrandole – wszędzie przepych i bogactwo. Absolwencka spuścizna. Szlachetny Slytherin zasługiwał na to, co najlepsze, włączając w to luksusy, których inne Domy mogły im tylko zazdrościć.

– Bardzo dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się rozwijać – powiedział Prefekt piątego roku, krzyżując ramiona i piorunując wzrokiem zdenerwowanych pierwszorocznych. – Co do naszych zasad lub motta, jak kto woli: „Powstajemy z błota i krwi. Dążymy do władzy. Wyrastamy z ambicji. Jesteśmy silni i niepokonani. Jesteśmy powściągliwi i pełni gracji. Niczego nie żałujemy. Jesteśmy Ślizgonami" – oto nasze słowa. Zapamiętajcie je! Oczywiście, najważniejsza jest pogoń za władzą i niepohamowana ambicja. – Uśmiechnął się złowrogo. – Jeśli mam być szczery, od naszego przydługiego motta zdecydowanie bardziej wolę coś prostszego: „Do wygranej dążymy bez względu na poświęcenia i koszta. Zwycięstwo jest naszym przywilejem".

Tom stał wśród innych pierwszorocznych, z godłem Slytherinu na piersi, słuchając przemowy uważnie jak nigdy dotychczas. Oblizał wargi, niemalże czując na nich miedziany smak krwi – tyle wystarczało, by pobudzić czającą się w nim niebezpieczną magię.

 _Do wygranej dążymy bez względu na poświęcenia i koszta. Zwycięstwo jest naszym przywilejem…_

Slytherin – miejsce, w którym iluzje wspaniałych bogactw i świetlanej przyszłości ukrywały wszystkie mroczne sekrety gnijącego od środka jądra; przebiegłego, paranoicznego, egoistycznego, bezwzględnego, wyrachowanego, ambitnego i spragnionego chwały jądra.

Idealne miejsce dla Toma.

Obsydianowe oczy dziecka zabłyszczały pięknym zielonym światłem, głębiej kryjąc żarliwe szaleństwo.

Tiara Przydziału miała rację – był Ślizgonem. Harry także się nie pomylił – bez wątpienia Tom pokocha Hogwart.

* * *

– Mój panie? – Śmierciożercy zadrżeli.

Siedząc na tronie, Czarny Pan wydawał się wpadać w trans.

 _Czy… uciąłem sobie drzemkę… podczas zebrania…?_

Zamrugał zdezorientowany, po czym z powrotem skoncentrował się na kulących się ze strachu poplecznikach.

– Kontynuuj. – Wskazał dłonią na zdającego raport czarodzieja i pochylił się lekko do przodu, z powrotem wracając myślami do motta z dzieciństwa. _Do wygranej dążymy bez względu na poświęcenia i koszta. Zwycięstwo jest naszym przywilejem…_

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Powód, dla którego teraz skupiał się na powiedzeniach, a nie na przekazywanych mu informacjach, nie był istotny. Nie zmieniał on jednak faktu, że przypominając sobie te słowa, czuł tylko i wyłącznie żądzę krwi.

Wziął głęboki oddech, napawając się wonią zbliżającej się wygranej i przerwał swojemu podwładnemu.

– Przygotować się do bitwy! Złóżmy naszemu małemu _Zbawicielowi_ towarzyską wizytę – i zabawmy się troszkę! – Wstał i z zadowoleniem zarejestrował fakt, że górował nad swoimi zwolennikami.

Wszyscy zadrżeli, czując przebiegający po kręgosłupie przyjemny prąd. Ton głosu ich Króla zapowiadał podniecającą krwawą rzeź.

Śmierciożercy ryknęli z uciechy.

Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, Ślizgoni nie byli tchórzami. Nie unikali bitew, nie ukrywali się po kątach, starając się ocalić wyłącznie własną skórę. _Wręcz przeciwnie_ – lepiej od pozostałych rozumieli istotę chaosu oraz konieczność i nieuchronność wojny. Władza była ich powołaniem, a walkę mieli we krwi.

Nawet jeżeli zwycięstwo oznacza śmierć ośmiuset ludzi, niech i tak będzie. Ich poświęcenie nie będzie nadaremne – to wrogowie poniosą więcej strat.

Liczy się jedynie wygrana, a ofiary są naturalną konsekwencją działań zbrojnych.

Ślizgoni nigdy się nie poddają i dążą do celu po trupach, ponieważ wiedzą, że przegrana nie jest im pisana.

Jeżeli wadami Gryfonów były ich porywczość i bezmyślność, jak na ironię, wadą Ślizgonów była szalona, obsesyjna determinacja.

* * *

Harry usiadł za biurkiem, zastanawiając się, czy powinien napisać do Toma. Podczas gdy atrament zdążył pobrudzić mu dłoń, kapnąć na pergamin i wyschnąć, on wciąż nie mógł porządnie sklecić zdań, by przelać je na papier.

 _Och, nieważne_ – chłopiec wróci na Święta i wtedy osobiście z nim porozmawia.

Uśmiechnął się i odłożył pióro.

Spod koszuli wyjął srebrny łańcuszek i ścisnął miniaturową klepsydrę. Była ciepła, ogrzana. Ostrożnie ją odwrócił i pozwolił porwać się wirowi czasu.

 _Czas wrócić do domu._

* * *

Los rozsiadł się wygodniej nad szachownicą i zaplanował kolejne ruchy. Historia była serią chwiejnie powiązanych ze sobą wydarzeń. Jeśli choć jedno ulegnie zmianie, wszystko się rozpadało.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Rozdział 24**

 **W oczekiwaniu**

* * *

 **Grudzień 1938 r.**

Tegoroczny grudzień był chłodny a pogoda zmienna. W oczekiwaniu na Boże Narodzenie, śnieg prószył mocno. Mijał kolejny rok. Wyglądało na to, że Bóg lubił mroźną zimę, gdyż Wielka Brytania była bezlitośnie naprzemiennie nękana przez zamiecie śnieżne i chlapy, a niebo zasłaniały przyprawiające o depresję czarne chmury.

Szary szkolny dziedziniec i kamienne ściany były pokryte białym puchem. Wszechobecna biel była niezmierzona, a w momencie wyjrzenia promieni słonecznych, i oślepiająca. Północne, srebrzyste światło księżyca odbijało się od Zakazanego Lasu, nadając całej scenerii dodatkowej szczypty tajemnicy.

Na zamku panowała grobowa cisza. Wszyscy byli pogrążeni w głębokim śnie – nawet unoszące się w powietrzu, udające regeneracyjny odpoczynek istot żywych, duchy. Tylko poltergeist Irytek przeciwstawiał się takiemu stanu rzeczy, wniebogłosy wyjąc na pustych korytarzach.

W kominku Ślizgonów wciąż palił się ogień. Płomień nie był szczególnie jasny, ale buchał ciepłem i żarzył się wściekle.

Obok tego wspaniałego źródła ciepła siedział chłopiec, wpatrzony w pusty kawałek pergaminu. W zastygłej w bezruchu dłoni z piórem widać było niepewność i obawę. Młody umysł zastanawiał się nad tajemnicą poprzednich listów – na żaden nie dostał odpowiedzi. Twarz Toma prezentowała pozorne zdystansowanie i niewrażliwość, a mimo to pięści miał zaciśnięte prawie że do bólu. Zbyt długo tłumił to w sobie. Po miesiącach wyciszania się ciemność w duszy ponownie dawała o sobie znać.

Hogwart jest odizolowaną, prywatną szkołą. Jedyną możliwością porozumienia się ze światem zewnętrznym były przenoszące wiadomości powolne, głupie sowy.

Tom rzucił paskudne spojrzenie swojej. Ptak zadrżał z przerażenia i wycofał się. Nastolatek zacisnął usta i z łatwością złamał pióro. Czarny atrament trysnął, plamiąc mu palce.

Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem machnął różdżką i naprawił wyrządzoną przez siebie szkodę – wystarczyło proste _Reparo_. Łapał hausty świeżego powietrza niczym topielec, aż w końcu starł z twarz wściekły wyraz, zmieniając go na beznamiętną pustkę.

Czuł się spokojniejszy, choć wiedział, że w rzeczywistości wciąż szaleje w nim bestia. Uspokoiwszy się na tyle, by odzyskać zdolność logicznego myślenia, wrócił do listu. Drżała mu dłoń, kiedy z niepotrzebną siłą, dociskał pióro do pergaminu.

Słowa nie sprawiały mu większego problemu, ponieważ pisał je – w lekko zmienionej formie – już nie raz. Z każdą kolejną wracającą z niczym sową, tracił coraz to więcej nadziei. Jak tylko literki złożyły się w zgrabną, pochyłą czcionkę, ostrze pióra zaatakowało papier z okrutną wściekłością. Atrament ponownie chlapnął. Przystojna twarz chłopca wykrzywiła się w gniewie, ale szybko się opanował.

Stał się lepszym aktorem.

Mimo to wystarczyła _jedna_ osoba, by wyprowadzić go z równowagi i zburzyć fasadę. Od pierwszego września na okrągło wracał myśli do Harry'ego Pottera, człowieka, który przylgnął do jego umysłu niczym mól do lepu. Pomimo tylu wysłanych do niego listów, mężczyzna ani razu mu nie odpisał. ANI RAZU.

Tom był tym zdenerwowany. Nie mógł jednak zrobić czegoś więcej, jak biernie czekać na wracające sowy i tarzać się w rozczarowaniu. W tym momencie miał wielką ochotę skręcić czarodziejowi kark, w nauczce za nieczytanie korespondencji. Wiedział, że nie może się tego dopuścić. Zamiast tego stłumił złość, bo nie miał wystarczająco siły, by dokonać czegoś więcej.

Napisał więc sztucznie brzmiący, pełen kurtuazyjnych grzeczności list. Zawarł w nim wszystkie obawy i wątpliwości, jakie mógłby mieć szczerze oddany syn.

 _Najdroższy Harry,_

 _Piszę już dwunasty list w ciągu trzech miesięcy. Jeśli go przeczytasz, proszę cię, odpisz. Daj mi znać czy wszystko u ciebie dobrze i czy jesteś zapracowany._

 _Zostałem przydzielony do Slytherinu, o czym wspominam ci już dwunasty raz. Dormitorium znajduje się w Lochach – wiedziałeś o tym? Zimą jest tutaj strasznie chłodno. Czy w domu też panuje taki mróz? Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz o korzystaniu z uroków ogrzewających. Pamiętaj, żeby o siebie dbać._

 _Chciałbym, żebyśmy uczyli się ich już w tym roku. Byłyby teraz naprawdę przydatne…_

Uśmiechnął się na myśl o jawnym kłamstwie. Machnięciem różdżki podgrzał sobie krzesło.

Jaka byłaby reakcja Harry'ego, gdyby odczytał ten list? Czy przysłałby mu cieplejszą odzież? Czy zdecydowałby się na objaśnienie mu ruchu różdżki i inkantacji zaklęcia?

Oczywiście, to tylko hipotetyczne rozważania. Nie miał pewności, czy mężczyzna w ogóle odbierze sowę. Twarz chłopca pociemniała, gdy przypomniał sobie, że poprzednie listy pozostały bez odpowiedzi.

Wrócił myślami do peronu, zobaczył uśmiechniętego ciepło Harry'ego i prawie że realnie usłyszał słowa: „będę czekał na ciebie w domu".

Odchylił się na krześle i przyjrzał się zapisanemu pergaminowi. Z ostrożnością skupiał się na każdym zdaniu, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze brzmi. Ładna twarz przybrała przygnębiający wyraz, oczy zaczęły ciskać piorunami, a pierś zadrżała – nie był pewien czy z nienawiści, czy z przerażenia. Kiedy doczytał do ostatniego wersu, nie mógł złapać tchu. W końcu pozwolił, by tłumione emocje, mroczne pragnienia, kłamstwa i najskrytsze lęki wypłynęły na powierzchnię. Był tak zdenerwowany, że przestał panować nad swoją dłonią – teraz niekontrolowanie drżała. I tak, z rozdygotaną ręką, w ostatnim zdaniu przelał całą swoją niechęć, niepewność i nadzieję; dał Harry'emu Potterowi ostatnie ostrzeżenie…

 _Na samym końcu proszę cię, byś pamiętał o tym, co mi obiecałeś – powiedziałeś, że będziesz czekał na mój powrót do domu. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku,_

 _Twój Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Z największą ostrożnością włożył list do koperty i podpisał ją zielonym atramentem. Następnie przypiął ją do nogi przestraszonej sowy. Wyszedł na korytarz, wszedł po długich, pnących się ku górze schodach i otworzył okno. Na zewnątrz zaczynała szaleć burza śnieżna. Tom spojrzał na zamieć, a potem na biednego drżącego ptaka. Skinął głową i wyrzucił go w powietrze.

Niedługo miała być przerwa świąteczna. Wkrótce szkoła opustoszeje, a uczniowie wrócą do swoich rodzin, by miło spędzić czas.

 _Powiedziałeś, że będziesz na mnie czekał…_

Tom przygryzł wargę, by po chwili się uśmiechnąć. Nie był to wesoły grymas – ostre zęby i okrutne ciemne oczy zabłyszczały w otaczającym go mroku. Wyczuwając coś niebezpiecznego, sowa odwróciła głowę, spojrzała na niego, po czym – przypominając mugolską rakietę – wypruła przed siebie.

* * *

Życie w Hogwarcie toczyło się wokół planów zajęć i prac domowych.

Co ranek, uczniowie spożywali śniadanie o dokładnie tym samym czasie, przy dokładnie tym samym stole.

Śniadanie serwowane Ślizgonom było odrobinę bardziej wystawne niż pozostałym Domom. Istniała na ten temat legenda: dawno, dawno temu, co poniektóre rody czystej krwi były niezadowolone z tradycyjnego szkolnego menu, więc ściągnęły tutaj swoje skrzaty domowe, które od tamtej pory gotują dla Ślizgonów.

Tom nie wiedział, czy była to prawda, czy wyssana z palca bujda, ale nie obchodziło go to. Zmysłowa przyjemność smaku była tak ulotna, że nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia.

Ktoś klepnął go w ramię, kiedy akurat kończył swój pudding.

– Witaj, Tom!

Chłopiec zmarszczył z irytacji brwi, ale kiedy odwrócił się do intruza, na jego twarzy wymalowana była uprzejmość.

– Dzień dobry, profesorze Slughorn – przywitał się grzecznie, szeroko się uśmiechając.

Nie było żadną tajemnicą, że był jednym z faworytów Opiekuna Slytherinu. Najwidoczniej mężczyzna uważał, że w ręce trafił mu nieoszlifowany diament, godzien miejsca na półce; chciał zapewnić sobie przyszłe koneksje.

– Dlaczego siedzisz sam, Tom? – spytał z fałszywą troską nauczyciel. Znacząco zerknął na puste miejsca obok chłopca, pozorując niewiedzę i niezrozumienie.

Riddle ze wstydem spuścił głowę, podejmując tę grę. Takiej właśnie reakcji Slughorn oczekiwał.

– Wie pan, profesorze, że jestem _półkrwi_ , więc… nie jestem popularny… – Po prawie trzech miesiącach pobytu w szkole, poznał wszystkie najważniejsze międzydomowe zasady i ślizgońskie gierki.

Mężczyzna machnął lekceważąco ręką. Wąsy mu zafalowały a duży, tłusty brzuch zaczął podrygiwać w górę i w dół, kiedy wpadł w swój żywioł.

– Ach, ale… nawet czarodzieje półkrwi mogą stać się kimś! – wykrzyknął gawędziarsko.

 _Manipulacyjny, próżny stary głupiec_ , podsumował go Tom. Slughorn zachowywał się tak, jakby chłopiec był tak mało inteligentny, że nie rozpoznałby fałszywej dobrotliwości i nie wiedział, jakimi motywami się kieruje.

Obserwując oddalającą się postać czarodzieja, cicho parsknął. Spośród całego grona pedagogicznego, bez wątpienia Opiekun Slytherinu był najsprytniejszą personą, ale i też najoczywistszą w swych działaniach.

Slughorn był przebiegły, ponieważ potrafił określić maksymalną wartość inwestycji i w przełomowym momencie wyciągnąć doń pomocną rękę, tym samym zdobywając wdzięczność i absolutną lojalność przy minimalnym wysiłku.

Mimo tak dobrej strategii był również przewidywalny – wszyscy wiedzieli, czego pożądał. Im bardziej drążył temat i kombinował, tym łatwiej było zagrać na jego chciwości. Gdyby Slughorn się postarał, mógłby osiągnąć więcej. On jednak, będąc Ślizgonem starej daty, intrygował na wypracowany przez lata, oczywisty sposób.

 _Po Ślizgonach można spodziewać się więcej_.

Nauczyciel Eliksirów leniwym krokiem szedł podwyższonego stołu, całkiem zadowolony z tegorocznych plonów. _Dzieci są cudownie słodkie, a przy tym i takie łatwowierne_ , pomyślał, nie wiedząc, że jedno z „dzieci" śmieje się z niego za plecami.

Tom serwetką otarł usta. Wstał i cicho się oddalił.

* * *

Pierwszą lekcją była Transmutacja.

Chociaż znał swój plan lekcji na pamięć, codziennie sprawdzał, czy aby spakował wszystko. Z rana, patrząc na harmonogram, z zainteresowaniem zauważył nazwisko nauczyciela prowadzącego. _Transmutacja: Albus Dumbledore._ Cmoknął z pogardą.

Znielubił go na samym początku. Co, bez wątpienia był niezwykle inteligentny i kompetentny, ale… zauważenie tego w konsekwencji skutkowało świadomością, jak bardzo był dzięki temu niebezpieczny.

Tom poznał go na długo przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Hogwarcie – kasztanowłosy mężczyzna własnoręcznie dostarczył mu list ze szkoły. Chłopiec wciąż miał w pamięci jego ówczesny wygląd. Mężczyzna ubrany był w absurdalnie jasną marynarkę w kratę, a brodę miał splecioną w coś przypominającego warkocza. Przywitał się z przyjaznym uśmiechem i tajemniczymi iskierkami błyszczącymi w niebieskich jak morze oczach.

– Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore. Czy mogę porozmawiać z panem Tomem Riddle'em? – spytał wtedy.

 _Dumbledore_ – zadzwonił dzwoneczek w głowie chłopca. Właśnie to nazwisko przewijało się w dokumentach Harry'ego. Opiekun niejednokrotnie zamykał się w swoim gabinecie, gdzie – ciesząc się samotnością – w pocie czoła pracował nad niekończącymi się planami niejakiej Armii Dumbledore'a.

Początkowo wydawało mu się, że ci dwaj musieli się znać. Zauważył nawet, że oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się szkliste, gdy ściskał starszemu człowiekowi rękę. Potem przyszła chwila dekoncentracji – Dumbledore zachowywał się, jakby byli sobie zupełnie obcy; nie rozpoznał go.

– Wszystko w porządku, mój chłopcze? – spytał wtedy troskliwie nauczyciel. Najwyraźniej on też dostrzegł, że coś było nie tak. Mimo to nie trzeba było być szczególnie bystrym, by zauważyć, że Dumbledore obdarzył Harry'ego sympatią, praktycznie od pierwszego wejrzenia.

– Nic mi nie jest, proszę pana. Po prostu… przypomina mi pan mojego mentora – odpowiedział czule brunet.

Fakt, że ci dwaj się nie znali, potwierdzała tylko otaczająca ich formalna aura.

Po zaledwie minutowej interakcji Tom zdał sobie sprawę, że ta dziwna niespodziewana sympatia działała w dwie strony – Harry sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który podziwia stojącego przed nim czarodzieja. Z boku wyglądało to tak, jakby wspólnie dzielili pewne tajemnice – ich przyjaźń wykluczała udział chłopca. Tom zacisnął zęby. Nienawidził, gdy w ich życiu pojawiali się nowi ludzie, którzy próbowali skoncentrować uwagę Harry'ego na sobie, bo nie lubił się czuć ignorowany.

Z racji tego, że nie mógł wyładować swojej złości na przybranym ojcu, postanowił zemścić się na nauczycielu i wszystkich jego ukochanych, niesłychanie głupich Gryfonach.

– Witaj, chłopcze. Widzę, że znowu przyjechałeś najwcześniej. – Inteligentne niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a zamigotały.

– Nie do końca, profesorze. – Tom skinął uprzejmie głową. – Wydaje mi się, że jest pan zawsze przede mną. – Zawahał się, a potem z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, zapytał: – Czy utworzył pan kiedyś… armię?

– Armię? – zdziwił się starzec. Wiedział, że stojący przed nim uczeń był wyjątkowo inteligentny, ale w tym pytaniu nie było ani grama sensu.

– No tak. Armię… Może coś w guście _Armii Dumbledore'a_? – drążył ponuro Tom, jednocześnie próbując dostrzec oznak rozpoznania nazwy.

Nauczyciel roześmiał się jowialnie, po czym poprawił swoją brzydką, jasnofioletową szatę w miniaturowe księżyce i gwiazdy.

– Nie, mój chłopcze. – Puścił mu oko. – Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek stworzę własną armię, nazwę ją Trzmielową Brygadą. – Z migoczącymi oczami wychwycił dyskretny grymas rozmówcy.

Wyglądało na to, że… Dumbledore mówił prawdę.

* * *

W Wielkiej Sali panował gwar większy niż zazwyczaj. Latające nad głowami uczniów sowy (różnych kolorów i wielkości), huczały głośno i nurkowały w kierunku swoich właścicieli.

– Hej, spójrz! Mama znowu wysłała ci słodycze! Super! Uwielbiam słodkości – najlepsi przyjaciele zawsze się dzielą, nie…?

– Ugh! Tylko nie znowu _ta_ kiecka! Mówiłam, że nie będę jej nosić. Irytujące, teraz muszę ją odesłać…

– Łał! Brat przysłał mi szachy czarodziejów…

– Czy to nie aby przypominajka…?

– Charlie, stary! Znowu…?

Tom ukrył się za grubą księgą, izolując się od hałasów i wszechobecnej ekscytacji. Sowy, niezmordowanie, wciąż przynosiły coraz to nowsze paczki. Żadna nie podleciała do niego.

Wysłał dwunasty list, a Harry… wciąż nie odpowiedział.

Nie napisał nawet słowa.

Ucieszone krzyki siedzących w okolicy dzieci, ich zadziwienie i pretensjonalność tylko pogłębiły uczucie osamotnienia. Żałosne. Te denerwujące odgłosy wypełniały mu uszy i doprowadzały do białej gorączki, podsycając głęboko skrywaną urazę. Tom pochylił głowę jeszcze niżej, przez co kruczoczarne włosy opadły mu na czoło, porządnie zasłaniając kryjącą się w oczach diabelską ciemność. Och, jakże chciał uciszyć ich wszystkich raz, a porządnie!

Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął powtarzać sobie, że powinien się uspokoić.

Za tydzień jest przerwa świąteczna. Gdy wróci do domu, dostanie odpowiedzi na wszystkie swoje pytania. Czy na peronie padł ofiarą perfidnego kłamstwa…?

Nic, nic, nic.

Obiecał…

 _Czekasz na mnie, Harry…?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 25**

 **Rozprzestrzeniający się ból**

* * *

 **20–27 grudnia 1938 r.**

Gdy nadeszła końcówka grudnia, Hogwart był gotów na wyjazd uczniów do domów.

– No hej, hej! Wysłałem twój prezent sową!

– Dzięki, stary. Też zostawiłem ci małą niespodziankę.

Tom, idąc szkolnym korytarzem, był zmuszony do wysłuchiwania szczebiotów radości i wdzięczności. Był rozzłoszczony, oczami ciskał pioruny, szczękę miał zaciśniętą i ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywał się od rozszarpania wszystkich na strzępy; chciał warczeć i gryźć tych, którzy ośmielili się cieszyć nadchodzącym wyjazdem; pragnął zepsuć nastroje, zdeptać marzenia i świąteczne oczekiwania, pragnął rozbić tę irytującą festiwalową atmosferę – wyliczone elementy podkreślały tylko jego samotność.

Chociaż nigdy nie obawiał się izolacji, tym razem było zgoła inaczej. W przeszłości alienacja stanowiła świadomy i skrzętnie przemyślany wybór, teraz zaś czuł się zwyczajnie odtrącony.

 _Czy Harry mnie porzucił?_

Nigdy nie przestał myśleć o takiej możliwości; nękała go i doprowadzała do szału. _Jeśli tak_ , powiedział jakiś zawistny wewnętrzny głos, _zniszczę go. Harry nie może mnie zostawić! Nigdy. PRZENIGDY… Posunąłbym się do wszystkiego; zamknąłbym go, uwięził w jaskini, a nawet przemienił w inferiusa._

Zbyt dobrze pamiętał towarzyszące mu uczucia, gdy trzy lata temu opiekun zostawił go samego w pustym, chłodnym domu. Mijał dzień za dniem, miesiąc za miesiącem, a Tom nie otrzymał od niego ani jednego listu. Miał wrażenie, że otaczające mieszkanie ogrodzenie przysuwa się bliżej i bliżej, by ostatecznie osaczyć go i zmiażdżyć; czuł się jak dzika, uwięziona na dnie studni, bestia – więzienie było kpiną z tego, co niegdyś było domem. Nawet jeżeli niania przychodziła codziennie, nic dla niego nie znaczyła. Posiadłość była zlepkiem pustych pokoi i ciemnych przestrzeni, wypełnionych niemożliwymi do rozróżnienia od prawdy kłamstwami i przeraźliwymi, nieustannie nękającymi koszmarami…

Codziennie uciekał (albo do jaskini, albo na czarny rynek) tylko po to, by uniknąć przesiadywania w swoim – _Harry'ego_ – domu.

 _Rozpacz. Bezsilność. Słabość._

Nigdy więcej nie chciał doświadczać takich emocji.

Nie. Nie pozwoliłby się porzucić. Patrząc w przyszłość – nawet jeżeli pewnego dnia przestanie dbać o Harry'ego, nadal nie zezwoli mu odejść. Miejsce Harry'ego Pottera jest u boku Toma Riddle'a, dobrowolnie bądź nie.

Spuścił głowę i wrócił do ślizgońskiego dormitorium.

Hogwardzki ekspres wjechał właśnie na stację, wszem wobec ogłaszając swe przybycie głośnymi gwizdami i buchnięciami pary. Wyjazd był planowany na jedenastą a przyjazd do Londynu na dziewiętnastą.

Osiem godzin jazdy. Za osiem godzin Tom przekona się, czy Harry spełni złożoną obietnicę. Raz na zawsze przekona się, czy mężczyzna mówił prawdę… czy zdradliwie kłamał. Potem, w zależności od scenariusza, wręczy mu świąteczny prezent – wyśmienity grzany miód z Trzech Mioteł lub korzenny miód z domieszką cyjanku.

Uśmiechnął się słodko. Mimo iż wargi miał w kolorze wiśni, serce czerniało od zbierającego się w nim jadu.

* * *

W dormitorium nie było widać śladu obecności współdomownika. Sąsiednie łóżko było zaścielone.

Ze względu na hojność czystokrwistych przodków, Ślizgoni cieszyli się przywilejem posiadania dwuosobowych pokoi, a w nich dwóch zielono-srebrnych łóżek z baldachimami.

Tom był świadomy tego, iż jego współlokator, Parkinson, nieszczególnie go lubił. Chłopiec unikał go do tego stopnia, że nie zamienił z nim nawet ani jednego zdania w ciągu tych trzech, razem spędzonych miesięcy. Tom nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Łatwo było dostrzec wady wewnętrznej ślizgońskiej hierarchii. Czystokrwiści, niezależnie od miejsca zamieszkania, wszędzie byli dokładnie tacy sami – byli chciwymi, próżnymi, samolubnymi bydlakami. Hierarchia nie spełniała wyższych funkcji, poza dowartościowywaniem najbogatszych dzieciaków; stanowiła wymówkę silnych dla znęcania się nad słabszymi. Niosło to za sobą jedną poważną konsekwencję: granicę między tymi dwiema grupami. Ostatecznie Slytherin był Domem rozbitym, gdzie jedność nie miała racji bytu, a uczniowie są osłabiani i deprecjonowani, co znacznie obniżało ogólny potencjał.

 _Przebiegłość nie równa się mądrości_ , zaszydził w myślach Tom.

Nie miał wiele do spakowania. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, wyjeżdżał tylko na dwa tygodnie i planował wziąć ze sobą jedynie małą, podręczną walizkę. Widząc znajdujące się na niej trzy zapakowane paczuszki, owinięte połyskującym papierem i jedwabnymi wstążkami, przystanął w miejscu. Zamrugał, zaskoczony.

 _Świąteczne prezenty!_

Może jednak był zbyt zapatrzony w najczarniejsze scenariusze; może jednak Harry coś mu przysłał.

Z podniecenia zabłyszczały mu oczy. Oczywiście, innej opcji nawet nie było – potencjalnym nadawcą paczek mógł być tylko i wyłącznie Harry, bo przecież kto inny…?

Spłynęła na niego ulga i uspokoił się trochę. Wyciągnął ręce z kieszeni szaty i drżącymi dłońmi sięgnął do podarków. Kiedy tylko dotknął przepięknych wstążek, ryknęła w nim rozjuszona bestia, której wściekłości nie dało się szybko poskromić.

Nadawcą pierwszej paczki był Slughorn. „Katalog rzadkich i praktycznych eliksirów" – swoje ważąca, niezwykle obszerna, ilustrowana księga zawierająca też odręczne notatki szkolnego Mistrza Eliksirów. Tom szybko przerzucił kilka stron i uśmiechnął się okrutnie, zauważając, że zawiera ona w sobie nawet rozdział dotyczący warzenia trucizn.

Jak zapatrzony w siebie i swój interes był ten głupi staruch, że podarował jedenastolatkowi coś tak _niebezpiecznego_? Chłopiec wykrzywił wargi, robiąc mentalną notatkę, by dobrze wykorzystać hojność profesora.

Druga paczka była mniejsza, ostentacyjnie owinięta ciemnobordowym papierem i natychmiast przykuwającymi wzrok złotymi wstążkami. Tom uniósł brew, po czym niedbale rozdarł opakowanie. Na wierzchu niewielkiego pudełka znajdowało się nazwisko nadawcy – „Abraxas Malfoy" – a w środku srebrna, ozdobiona kamieniami szlachetnymi broszka.

Ślizgon obejrzał ją ze wszystkich stron, obchodząc się z nią całkiem ostrożnie. Inkrustowany* szafirowy klejnot zapierał dech w piersiach do tego stopnia, że chłopiec uśmiechnął się nieczytelnie.

Potem podniósł trzecią – ostatnią – paczkę. Z całą pewnością przyniosła ją sowa Harry'ego. Uświadomiwszy to sobie, naprawdę nie potrafił złapać tchu.

Z szaleńczo bijącym sercem, z największą delikatnością rozpakował prezent. W trakcie zauważył, że wstążka była lekko pomięta, tak jakby nadawca się spieszył.

„Dla Toma Riddle'a – Ovidius Parkinson", głosiła dołączona doń karteczka.

Serce chłopca przestało bić, a potem zamarzło. Następnie pociemniało mu przed oczami, a w pierś zaczęła być rozrywana przez niewyobrażalny ból. Utracił kontrolę nad mięśniami, które zaczęły gwałtownie słabnąć, a dłonie drżeć. Prawie osunął się na podłogę. Miał wrażenie, że dusi się od amalgamatu** niepokoju i straszliwego rozczarowania.

Był topielcem, wciąganym w głębiny przez inferiusa. Zanurzony był w lodowatej wodzie i nie mógł wypłynąć. Otaczała go wieczna ciemność, z której nigdy się nie wydostanie. Gdy woda wypełniła mu płuca, walczący umysł zaczął tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością, a ciało zwiotczało do tego stopnia, że nie był w stanie poruszyć nawet palcem.

 _Harry nie przysłał żadnej paczki._

Pismo nadawcy było schludne i przejrzyste, więc nie było nawet cienia szansy, że Tom źle przeczytał notkę. Zamrugał powoli, tępo wpatrzony w nazwisko współlokatora. Nie było nawet mowy, żeby się tak pomylił – „Harry Potter" nie jest w żaden sposób podobne do „Ovidius Parkinson". Miał ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem, zacząć kpić ze swoich naiwnych, dziecięcych nadziei.

Nie potrafił zliczyć razy, kiedy to sama myśl o Harrym rozjuszała go do granic możliwości. Jakimże głupcem był…? Sytuacja powtarzała się nieustannie – raz za razem się łudził, i raz za razem się rozczarowywał.

Rozgoryczenie może zmusić anioła do upadku, więc jak niebezpieczne jest dla diabła…?

Tom ze stoickim spokojem chwycił walizkę i wyszedł z pokoju, jak gdyby nigdy się nie zdenerwował. Frywolne prezenty zostawił na stoliku nocnym a wziął ze sobą tylko lekturę traktującą o eliksirach.

Diabeł już upadł, więc logiczne było, że nie może spaść jeszcze niżej. Został wyrzucony z domu i nie ma dokąd pójść. Właśnie przez wzgląd na te okoliczności, uzbroiwszy się w sceptycyzm, nienawiść i grzechy świata, stworzył niemożliwą do przejrzenia, perfekcyjną w swojej istocie, maskę.

Kobiety malują się, upiększając twarz, żeby przypodobać się kochankom; diabeł również się kamufluje w oczekiwaniu na jedyną miłość – wieczne potępienie.

* * *

Była zima, więc wcześnie się ściemniło. Padał śnieg, a jego miękkie płatki topiły się na ciepłych, ludzkich dłoniach.

Równo o godzinie dziewiętnastej pociąg dotarł na King's Cross, gdzie został serdecznie powitany przez uśmiechnięte twarze rodziców.

Tom wysiadł z ekspresu z walizką przyciśniętą do klatki piersiowej. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed rozejrzeniem się na boki w poszukiwaniu jakże znajomej osoby. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Harry'ego nie było. Z trudem udało mu się utrzymać beznamiętny wyraz, choć oczy zabłyszczały złowrogo.

Dom był niedaleko stacji. Wieczór był ciemny i chłodny, a zlodowaciały śnieg utrudniał sprawne przemieszczanie się. Po chwili namysłu zdecydował się wyruszyć w samotną podróż. Stąpał ostrożnie, zważając na napotkane przeszkody. Na ulicy nie było widać żywego ducha. Po około dwudziestu minutach spokojnego marszu skostniały mu palce; były zimne niczym trupa.

W końcu zobaczył przed sobą znajomy budynek – ponury i smoliście czarny przez wzgląd na brak jakiegokolwiek światła z wewnątrz. Chłopiec zatrzymał się w miejscu i zmarszczył lekko brwi. Przez dłuższą chwilę zwyczajnie przyglądał się pustej, przeraźliwie cichej martwej skorupie, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem.

– HAHAHA!

Gwałtowny wybuch jedenastolatka dziwnie skontrastował się z wszechobecną grobową atmosferą. Choć był słyszalnie dziecinny i przypominał dzwonienie małych dzwoneczków, niósł w sobie także ostrzeżenie oraz mrożącą krew w żyłach, szaloną desperację.

Pod drzwiami leżał stos listów. Tom rozpoznał je w mgnieniu oka; było ich dwanaście, bo tyle w sumie wysłał – najstarszy datowany był na trzeciego września. Jak widać, wszystkie dotarły do domu bez najmniejszego problemu, ale ich odbiorca nie pofatygował się nawet, by je otworzyć i przeczytać.

 _Będę czekał na ciebie w domu, oczywiście._

Głos Harry'ego stał się źródłem koszmarów Toma. Chłopiec powtarzał je sobie w głowie, oczami wyobraźni widząc młodzieńczą twarz i ciepły uśmiech. Słowa te były nożami, co rusz dźgającymi go i otwierającymi rany; bezlitośnie wytykały mu prawdę i szydziły – Harry go okłamał…

„Będę na ciebie czekał" było niczym więcej jak fałszywą obietnicą, za którą kryła się chęć porzucenia adoptowanego dziecka…

Nawet jeżeli w przyszłości Tom będzie Czarnym Panem, teraz był zaledwie jedenastolatkiem, bez choć jednego przyjaznego sojusznika, czy możliwości wyśledzenia mężczyzny, który go porzucił.

Nawet jeżeli pragnął zmieść z powierzchni ziemi tę ulicę, aby zaspokoić szalejącą żądzę mordu, nie miał mocy, by tego dokonać. W końcu, pomimo całej swojej złośliwości, okrucieństwa i bezwzględnej stanowczości, był tylko małym, rozgoryczonym chłopcem; dziecięcej tęsknoty nie da się tak łatwo wyplenić.

Zawahał się. Być może powinien dać Harry'emu więcej czasu.

Tak więc cierpliwie poczeka – jeden dzień. Nie, jeden tydzień… Jest w stanie dać Harry'emu dodatkowy tydzień.

Cicho otworzył okno swojej sypialni i zwinnie wślizgnął się do środka. Nikt nie zauważył tego wtargnięcia.

Wrócił do domu; do mieszkania, w którym brakowało podwaliny „rodziny".

* * *

Pierwszy dzień przerwy świątecznej, 21 grudnia:

Przystojny nastolatek siedział w swoim pokoju i z namiętnością czytał „Katalog rzadkich i praktycznych eliksirów". Co kilka chwil powtarzał sobie w głowie jedno zdanie: _nie obawiaj się, jeszcze sześć dni._

Drugi dzień przerwy świątecznej, 22 grudnia:

Bez nikogo, kto wypełniałby domowe obowiązki i rozpalał w kominku, w posiadłości było bardzo zimno. Tom zwinął się w kłębek i machinalnie wciskał do buzi prawie że przeterminowany ser i krakersy, które znalazł w spiżarni. W ogóle nie miały smaku.

Młody Czarny Pan przyglądał się szalejącej za oknem zamieci. Z onyksowych oczu nie dało się nic wyczytać.

 _Tik-tak. Zostało ci tylko pięć dni, Harry._

Trzeci dzień przerwy świątecznej, 23 grudnia:

Przeczytał już połowę książki, a przy tym i zapisał praktycznie pół notatnika. Gdyby jakikolwiek Mistrz Eliksirów zdołał zajrzeć do notesu, przeraziłby się szczegółowo wypisanymi informacjami – mikstury wywołujące utratę przytomności, petryfikujące eliksiry, mikstury mogące zawładnąć czyimś umysłem oraz dysocjacyjne***, prowadzące do szybkiego, podobnego do heroinowego, uzależnienia – to tylko mała część skrzętnych zapisków.

Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a czerwone wargi sprawiały wrażenie krwawych.

 _Którego spróbujesz najpierw, Harry?_

Czwarty dzień przerwy świątecznej, 24 grudnia:

Wigilia. Tom pozapalał wszystkie świata w domu, by stworzyć ]fałszywą atmosferę świętowania; chciał blaskiem wypełnić to puste miejsce. Na kuchennym stole nie było niczego – żadnego indyka, dyniowego ciasta czy prezentów. Usiadłszy na krześle, chłopiec bezuczuciowo skubał herbatniki, drżącymi dłońmi próbując zgnieść trzymaną na kolanach książkę.

 _Harry… Harry wróci jutro, prawda…?_

– _Tak_ – odpowiedział sam sobie. – Jutro Boże Narodzenie.

Piąty dzień przerwy świątecznej, 25 grudnia:

Z łomotem zamknął skończoną lekturę, a potem wyjął różdżkę i przypomniał sobie każde zaklęcie, którego nauczył się dotąd w szkole. Wykorzystał czar ogrzewający, by ocieplić dom. Niestety, nie był w stanie cieszyć się tym cudownym ciepłem.

 _Proszę. Wróć do mnie, Harry…_

Stłumił głupie życzenie, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, o czym pomyślał. _Nie._ Nie będzie błagał!

Szósty dzień przerwy świątecznej, 26 grudnia:

Stał w ciemnej, wilgotnej jaskini, beznamiętnie przysłuchując się krzykom spanikowanej mugolskiej ofiary; inferius zaraz wciągnie ją pod wodę. Wąż, który tęsknił za Tomem niezmiernie, owinął się ciaśniej wokół szyi chłopca. Uniósł łeb i potarł nim skórę pana, który nie odwzajemnił pieszczoty.

– **Tom? Jesteś smutny?**

Jedenastolatek uśmiechnął się i odchylił głowę, pozwalając, by żmija zaczęła się wić po jego ramionach.

– **Nie, jestem szczęśliwy.**

Och, tak, był uradowany. W końcu dotarło do niego, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie był sam. Lojalny pupil był dobrym towarzyszem. To nie tak, że potrzebował kogoś wokół siebie, nie. Nie zależało mu na przyjaciołach ani partnerach – nikt nie był wystarczająco doby, by jak równy z równym, stanąć u jego boku. _NAWET HARRY._

Siódmy dzień przerwy świątecznej, 27 grudnia:

Gdy pakował walizkę, uśmiechał się szeroko. Opuszczając dom, czuł ulgę. Ubrał się nienagannie, w najlepszy czarny garnitur, który dodawał mu wzrostu. Pełen dumy, planów i przepełniony ambicją, wyszedł na zewnątrz.

 _Harry Potter?_ Młody Czarny Pan odwrócił się na pięcie, omiótł wzrokiem martwy budynek i skupił się przez moment na tabliczce z nazwiskiem. Na twarzy miał niewiele wyrażający uśmiech. Dziś zostawiał za sobą dziecięce marzenia i nadzieje; dziś położył kres naiwności.

* * *

* **Inkrustacja** – technika zdobienia przedmiotów, polegająca na wykonywaniu wgłębień w podłożu i wklejaniu w nie odpowiednio przyciętych płytek z różnych materiałów; płytki układane są we wzory figuralne, roślinne lub ornamenty

** **Amalgamat** – w znaczeniu dosłownym: stop rtęci z innym metalem; w znaczeniu przenośnym: mieszanina różnych elementów

*** **Eliksir dysocjacyjny** (z ang.: dissociative potion) – wymysł autora tekstu; eliksir wywołujący zaburzenie osobowości polegające na czasowym wyłączeniu się pewnych czynności psychicznych spod świadomej kontroli


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 26**

 **Wojna**

* * *

 **16 stycznia 2001 r.**

Stwierdzenie, iż niektórzy Ślizgoni przejawiali skłonności do skrajnego egoizmu, było boleśnie prawdziwe. Czasem samolubna i paranoiczna natura młodego Czarnego Pana doprowadzała go do wydawania pochopnych osądów – oskarżenie Harry'ego o porzucenie było w pełni niesłuszne. Tkwiąc w bezpiecznej przeszłości, nie mógł wiedzieć, w jaką niebezpieczną sytuację mężczyzna został wplątany.

W przyszłości Harry Potter ponownie zaangażował się w ryzykowną bitwę. Nie po raz pierwszy stanął twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią, walcząc z potężną i liczebnie dużą czarnomagiczną siłą zwaną Tomem Riddle'em – nie, Lordem Voldemortem i wiernymi mu Śmierciożercami.

Chwilę po tym, jak przybył do swojego czasu, dygocząc i potykając się o własne nogi, dowiedział się, iż wróg przypuścił atak. Nadchodził Voldemort, a z nim mroczna armia i cień zbliżającej się dla wielu śmierci.

We wszystkich poprzednich bitwach, Voldemort rzadko był widywany w pierwszej linii. Zamiast tego dowodził swoimi ludźmi z cienia i niczym mistrz marionetek zawsze wiedział, za który sznurek powinien pociągnąć. Z przyjemnością obserwował rozpaczliwy wysiłek podejmowany przez Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół oraz rozbawiony przyglądał się ich zmaganiom. Wyglądał wtedy niczym kot drapieżnie uśmiechający się do spanikowanych, uwięzionych w labiryncie myszy. Chociaż nazwanie tej łaski wdzięcznością było co najmniej żałosne, Harry musiał przyznać, że cieszył się, że Voldemort nigdy nie uderzył z pełną siłą. Armii Dumbledore'a zawsze udawało się uciec poprzez szczeliny, które wypatrzyli w trakcie.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Czarny Pan stracił całą cierpliwość. Zbliżał się do końca. Ostatecznego i nieodwołalnego.

– HARRY! Nie ruszaj się z miejsca! – krzyknęła Hermiona, nawet się z nim nie witając, po czym wręcz wypadła z laboratorium, wciąż mając na sobie biały fartuch.

Wokół nerwowo krzątała się Armia Dumbledore'a. Każdy był wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

Siły Voldemorta zbliżały się od wschodniej strony; od kwatery głównej dzieliło je zaledwie kilka mil. Atak był niemałym zaskoczeniem. Młodzi żołnierze, nim ruszyli do boju, mieli czas tylko na wyciągnięcie różdżek, chwycenie najbliżej stojących eliksirów, mioteł oraz świstoklików. To będzie ich najtrudniejszy test – byli nie tylko niedoświadczeni, ale także nieprzygotowani.

 _Czarny Pan we własnej osobie!_ – wieść rozprzestrzeniła się niczym wirus, a towarzyszyło jej głośne pokrzykiwanie Śmierciożerców oraz jęki niezadowolenia członków Amii Dumbledore'a.

Voldemort uważnie obejrzał rozciągającą się przed sobą rozległą równinę, po czym pomyślał o stojących za nim, odzianych w czarne szaty, poplecznikach. Następnie rzucił okiem na odważnie wypinających klatki piersiowe świetlistych wojowników z naprzeciwka. Pomimo wyprostowanej postawy, ewidentnie się denerwowali.

Było oczywiste, która strona dzisiaj zwycięży.

Płaski teren nie zapewniał ewentualnego miejsca schronienia. To będzie prosta walka, opierająca się na sile fizycznej – ci, którzy zmęczą się pierwsi, polegną. Co za tym idzie, sukces odniesie liczebniejsza grupa.

Powietrze zgęstniało do powszechnego napięcia, ale nie zniechęciło to Czarnego Pana; wznosił się on ponad to, promieniował mocą i pewnością siebie. Mroczna armia z kolei syciła się strachem przeciwników; byli rozwścieczeni i żądni krwi. Czarnoksiężnik machnął dłonią i Śmierciożercy ruszyli do przodu – stanowili mrowie ciemnych szat i uniesionych różdżek.

Na przystojnej twarzy Czarnego Pana pojawił się okrutny uśmiech.

 _Drogi Zbawicielu czarodziejskiego świata… Harry Potterze… Powiedz mi, jak zamierzasz uratować swoich godnych pożałowania przyjaciół…?_

– Do wygranej dążymy bez względu na poświęcenia i koszta. Zwycięstwo jest naszym przywilejem. – Zimny wiatr poniósł słowa Lorda Voldemorta w hen daleko. Śmierciożercy ryknęli z aprobatą; słowa przywódcy podsycały pragnienie mordu, krwi i chwały.

Ruszyli naprzód, zalewając Armię Dumbledore'a niczym głodne mrówki.

* * *

Wygrywali z łatwością. Podczas gdy wokół słychać było okrzyki bólu, eksplozje i miotanie śmiertelnych zaklęć, wrogowie konsekwentnie tracili ludzi. Wojownicy Światła, mimo że była ich garstka, radzili sobie wspaniale. Dzięki mądremu wykorzystaniu mioteł, byli w stanie walczyć w doskonałych zarówno defensywnych, jak i ofensywnych formacjach, które dodatkowo wzajemnie się ochraniały. Walczyli przy użyciu wszystkiego, co tylko posiadali.

W ten właśnie sposób byli w stanie powstrzymywać coraz to nowsze ataki. Przynajmniej na ten moment.

Liczby nadal były po stronie wrogów: na jednego jasnego czarodzieja przypadało dziesięciu Śmierciożerców.

Na skraju pola bitwy Czarny Pan razem ze swoim wewnętrznym kręgiem obserwował przebieg starcia.

– Pozwól się nam przyłączyć, mój panie. – Bellatriks Lestrange z ledwością powstrzymywała swoją żądzę krwi. W oczach miała szaleńczy błysk.

Wyglądający na mniej więcej dwadzieścia lat czarnoksiężnik zmrużył szkarłatne oczy i poklepał Nagini po łbie. Sprawiał wrażenie tak zrelaksowanego i normalnego, jakby oglądał teatralną sztukę, a nie rzeczywistą krwawą walkę.

– Za wcześnie. Poczekamy. Wierzę jednak, że nadszedł czas na… zmniejszenie liczebności moich sił.

Lord Voldemort nie potrzebował słabych popleczników. Wojna stanowiła doskonałą wymówkę i okazję do reorganizacji – śmierć skutecznie wyeliminuje niekompetentnych.

* * *

Wróg był znacznie liczebniejszy. Nierównowaga działała przeciwko nim. Tragiczna sytuacja nie oszczędzała ich nawet na sekundę, żeby choćby zaczerpnąć oddechu. Nie było nawet chwili, by się pomodlić.

– Zrób sobie przerwę, Harry. Przejmę dowodzenie. – Hermiona, która zarządzała ludźmi, nie miała innego wyjścia, jak przyłączyć się do bitwy.

Harry akurat zsiadł z miotły. Gdy go mijała, złapał ją za ramię. W zielonych oczach widać było zaniepokojenie. Zawahał się, ale po chwili skinął głową i uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Bądź ostrożna, Hermiono.

Dziewczyna odwzajemniła gest, a potem odeszła.

Harry zaczerpnął powietrza, próbując stłumić rosnący ból w piersi. Miał wrażenie, że jego wnętrzności zostały zmiażdżone; ciało tak spazmatycznie drżało, że złapał się stołu dowodzenia. Gdyby nie wsparcie twardej powierzchni, czuł, że nie utrzymałby się na nogach i przewróciłby na ziemię.

Skoki w czasie zbierały swe żniwa szybciej, niż przypuszczał.

Uderzył pięściami w stół, a potem zrobił to jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz – w ten sposób okazywał bezradność i cierpienie. Bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny wiedział, że był w najgorszym z możliwych położeniu. Z tak osłabioną i okaleczoną kondycją, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, był bezużyteczny, ale… i tak potrzebny.

Spróbował wstać.

W szmaragdowych oczach błysnęła gorączka, gdy wrócił myślami do niezbyt odległej mu przeszłości. Przywódcą Śmierciożerców – tym, który tak bardzo chciał się ich pozbyć – był także mały chłopiec, który zaledwie wczoraj zapytał się go „nie możesz jechać ze mną?".

A teraz…? Wydawało się, że wszystkie wysiłki poszły na marne. Nic się nie zmieniło. Jeśli już, to było coraz gorzej.

– Jak śmiesz UKRYWAĆ SIĘ w takim momencie?! – Ostry głos odciągnął Harry'ego od krawędzi rozpaczy i bólu. Z bladą i zdezorientowaną twarzą odwrócił się do intruza, żeby ponownie wejść w tryb bitewny.

Intruz był młodym i porywczym młodzieńcem, którego szaty pokrywała krew sącząca się z rozcięć na buzi i ramionach. Gniewne oczy płonęły godnym podziwu, choć jednocześnie naiwnym, obłudnym poczuciem sprawiedliwości. Gryfońska wrażliwość bez wątpienia nauczyła go, że tylko tchórze pozostają w tyle, podczas gdy prawdziwi wojownicy walczą ze wszystkich sił. Intruz wbił w Harry'ego oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, nie szczędząc przy tym przekleństw.

– Jak śmiesz ukrywać się jak jakaś trzęsidupa, kiedy panna Granger i pan Weasley walczą na polu bitwy?! TY powinieneś być naszym liderem!

Ciężko jest mieć pretensje do uczciwych pasji i młodzieńczej odwagi.

Harry skinął głową i z niemałym trudem wyprostował się.

– Weź miotły. Zbierz ludzi. Wyruszamy natychmiast. – Kiedy się poruszył, przeszła przez niego fala bólu. Zbladł, ale bez względu na to, co działo się z jego ciałem, wiedział, że nie może się poddać.

Wrócił do boju.

Obiektywnie na to patrząc, był lekkomyślnym Gryfonem.

* * *

Czarny Pan obracał różdżkę pomiędzy długimi, bladymi palcami. Zawczasu nagrodził się skarbem z grobowca Dumbledore'a. Nie miał żadnych skrupułów, by okradać zmarłych. W rzeczywistości planował przezwyciężyć wszystkie przeciwności – śmierć czy przepowiednię, czy cokolwiek ten stary głupiec myślał, że stanie mu na drodze.

W końcu miał dość oglądania poczynań publiczności. Nadszedł czas, by główny aktor wszedł na scenę i odegrał własną rolę – pierwszy cios wymierzy bezpośrednio w chłopca.

Skierował różdżkę ku gardłu. Zaklęcie sprawiło, że siła jego głosu zwiększyła się do tego stopnia, iż słyszeli go wszyscy na polu bitwy; dudniący śmiech był tak wyraźny i huczny, jak nieoczekiwany grzmot w cichą, spokojną noc.

– Witajcie, Armio Dumbledore'a. Stop. Zróbmy sobie małą przerwę…

Czarodzieje zatrzymali się w miejscu albo z przerażenia, albo z oszołomienia. Nikt nie był głuchy – do każdego uszu dotarł czysty i chłodny głos Lorda Voldemorta; nawet do Harry'ego, który był na granicy świadomości.

– Po pierwsze, przyswójcie ten nieskomplikowany fakt: przegrywacie. – Stwierdzenie to miało przyjemny, rozbawiony wydźwięk. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho. – Jestem dziś w hojnym nastroju. Pozwólcie, że zaoferuję wam umowę – umowę, która jest korzystna tylko dla was i waszych przyjaciół.

Pod wpływem odpowiedniego zaklęcia cała równina została wyciszona. Głośny głos był jedynym źródłem jakiegokolwiek dźwięku na równinie. Oferta braku dalszego rozlewu krwi zdecydowanie była kusząca.

– Jednakże, jak w przypadku każdego układu, musicie zapłacić równowartościowość ceny. Wydajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera a zostaniecie nagrodzeni. Jeżeli to zrobicie, wycofam swe wojska i odejdę; nikt nie zostanie skrzywdzony.

Stojący obok niego Śmierciożercy zmarszczyli brwi na tę decyzję, ale tylko Bellatriks była na tyle szalona, by głośno ją kwestionować.

– Nie, mój panie. To doskonała okazja, by ich wykończyć…

– Nie przejmuj się tym, Bello – odpowiedział nonszalancko Czarny Pan. – Czy to nie zabawna gra? Pozwólmy im wybrać – zdecydują się na zachowanie życia, czy pójdą za swoim drogim Wybrańcem na pewną śmierć? Czy Gryfoni dowiodą swej lojalności? Czy Zbawiciel zdecyduje się poświęcić dla tak zwanych przyjaciół, którzy i tak wkrótce go opuszczą? – Uśmiechnął się okrutnie. – Ach, będę się wspaniale bawił, udając wielkiego złoczyńcę. Wspaniałe show, prawda? Starcie dobra ze złem, odwieczna bitwa… Och, moja cierpliwość jest już na skraju. – W szkarłatnych oczach można było dostrzec szyderczą rozkosz. Miękki, świadczący o radości wyraz twarzy sprawił, iż po plecach Śmierciożerców przebiegł dreszcz podniecenia.

Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę i mocniej ścisnął trzonek miotły. Zadrżał, choć nie wiedział, czy to z powodu zimna, czy bólu, którego do tej pory nie poznał.

– HARRY! – zawołał tamten porywczy Gryfon. – Harry, nie możesz… nie możesz do niego iść. To musi być jedna ze sztuczek Sam-Wiesz-Kogo!

 _Ach, młodość i naiwność._

Błysnął uśmiechem, po czym wypruł do przodu, robiąc przy tym kilka ostrych zakrętów.

Walczył z Voldemortem od dziewięciu długich lat. Znał wroga lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Natychmiast przejrzał cel mężczyzny.

Młodzieniec miał rację – była to tylko sztuczka. Niestety, nie mógł odmówić złapania się w tę pułapkę; musiał przystać na tę umowę.

Jeżeli nie poszedłby dobrowolnie, a Armia Dumbledore'a nie byłaby zbyt chętna do wydania go, Voldemort nie okaże litości. Ten trzy znaczące elementy łączyły się w idealną klauzurę dla umowy, która jest korzystna dla Czarnego Pana i jednocześnie skuwała Harry'ego ciężkim łańcuchem, tak, by podjął nierealną wręcz decyzję.

Nie było nawet szansy na wygranie tego starcia, więc ugoda jest koniecznością. Należy działać: dobrowolnie, odważnie, zaskakująco.

Musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem, a następnie uderzyć w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Potrzebna była okazja, by dokonać niemożliwego.

Harry musiał zwyciężyć!

* * *

Podczas gdy Tom samotnie czekał w domu pod numerem piętnaście, coraz bardziej zawzięty Harry, mierzył się z jego starszym odpowiednikiem. Śmiertelnie blady, stał przed przystojnym, boleśnie znajomym obliczem Czarnego Pana.

Siedemdziesiąt lat wcześniej chłopiec troszczył się o zielonookiego mężczyznę; miał prawdziwą obsesję na jego punkcie. W obecnej chwili darzył go tylko i wyłącznie gorącą nienawiścią, pałał morderczą złośliwością. Nie przypominał chłopca, którym niegdyś był. Nie przypominał dziecka, którego Harry samotnie wychował. Nieczuły Los odebrał Lordowi Voldemortowi wszystkie wspomnienia dotyczące tajemniczego podróżnika w czasie.

– Harry Potter – syknął czarnoksiężnik, rozkoszując się nazwiskiem odwiecznego nemezis. – Witaj, witaj.

Harry wzdrygnął się na dźwięk głosu mężczyzny, choć źródłem dreszczy nie był strach. Klatka piersiowa bolała go przy każdym oddechu – stojący przed nim czarodziej aż za bardzo przypominał adoptowanego syna; ciężko było ich od siebie odróżnić. Szybko uniósł więc różdżkę.

– _Sectumsempra!_ – Zaatakował pierwszy. Nie miał siły na długi pojedynek.

Voldemort nie zamierzał być bierny. Ku Harry'emu poleciał strumień czerwonego światła. Młodszy czarodziej odskoczył w lewo, a zaklęcie minęło go o cal, prawie że ocierając się o ramię. Nagły ruch wywołał kolejną falę bólu, a to że był powolny, nie miało większego wpływu na jej intensywność.

 _Cholerne Przeznaczenie i przeklęte skoki w czasie!_

Nim zdążył złapać oddech, czerwona klątwa uderzyła go prosto w pierś.

– _Crucio!_

Oczywiście, ulubione zaklęcie torturujące Czarnego Pana.

– No cóż, najwidoczniej muszę nauczyć cię dobrych manier. Czarnomagiczny urok na przywitanie? Zniszczenie mojego drogocennego pamiętnika? – Voldemort potrząsnął głową, po czym zbliżył się do trzęsącego się na ziemi i skamlącego cicho chłopaka. Przez ułamek sekundy blada, udręczona twarz Wybrańca wzbudziła w nim nieznane emocje. Zawahał się i przerwał zaklęcie. Potem z trudem postawił go na nogach. – Oddaj mi medalion Slytherina.

Z nieznanego powodu Czarnemu Panu wyostrzył się umysł – coraz bardziej koncentrował się na tak zwanej słabości. Miał wrażenie, że zapomniał o czymś niesamowicie istotnym. Zaabsorbowanie tego horkruksa było koniecznością; dzięki niemu odzyska to, co utracił – odzyska wszystkie zapieczętowane w nim emocje i wspomnienia.

Niespodziewanie, młodzieniec usłuchał.

Z przeogromnym trudem Harry wyswobodził się z żelaznego uścisku czarnoksiężnika i z wewnętrznej kieszeni wyciągnął srebrny łańcuszek. Na końcu lśniło coś złotego – medalion!

– Dotrzymaj danego słowa, TOM! Wycofaj wojska! – krzyknął, zanim dobrze pomyślał, mocniej ściskając srebro. Błąd uświadomił sobie zbyt późno. Pierś zabolała jak nigdy dotąd – to imię zajmowało w jego sercu specyficzne miejsce.

Z jakiegoś powodu Czarny Pan był zaskoczony wspomnieniem starej, od dawna nieużywanej godności. Serce zaczęło bić mu tak szybko, że był pewien, iż zaraz niespodziewanie się zatrzyma – dzika, rozemocjonowana istota próbowała wyrwać mu się z ciała. W bezruchu wpatrywał się w młodego, bezbronnego Zbawiciela, który wyglądał, jakby najmniejszy powiew wiatru mógł go przewrócić.

Zacisnął usta, zakłopotany nagłą, trudną do wyjaśnienia tęsknotą. Czy… horkruks wyczuwa jego obecność i daje o sobie znać…?

Dusza wrzasnęła, gdy dotknął medalionu. Musiał poznać prawdę. Do działania pchały go chciwość i arogancja. Kierowany podświadomym głodem, zakorzenionym aż w kościach, chętnie wyciągnął srebro z dłoni pokonanego przeciwnika.

Oczywiście, nikt nie spodziewał się, że Wybraniec znajdzie w sobie siłę, by wyprostować się i zaatakować ponownie; by zaszkodzić Czarnemu Panu w jego własnym obozie; by wykorzystać siebie horkruksa jako przynęty. Przystąpił do ataku w momencie, kiedy czarnoksiężnik dotknął łańcuszka.

– _Avada… Sectumsempra_! – Zacisnął dłoń na różdżce tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu kłykcie. Instynktownie zmienił zdanie, zwyczajnie nie mogąc użyć… klątwy uśmiercającej. Kierowały nim egoistyczne pobudki, gdyż przed oczami stanął mu obraz ciemnowłosego chłopca sprzed siedemdziesięciu lat.

Urok uderzył Lorda Voldemorta w żołądek; tak bliska odległość zmaksymalizowała szkody. Rozcięcie biegło od dolnego odcinka brzucha, aż do końca lewego ramienia – z ciemnej, ziejącej rany buchnęła, niczym woda z gejzeru, krwistoczerwona krew. Mężczyzna zatoczył się do tyłu. Nawet on nie mógł zignorować otrzymania tak poważnego, niebezpiecznie zagrażającemu życiu, obrażenia.

Tylko Snape znał przeciwzaklęcie – czarnoksiężnik miał pecha, iż nie brał udziału w tej eskapadzie.

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się mały, zwycięski uśmiech. Zanim Śmierciożercy zdążyli jakkolwiek zareagować, zebrał ostatni magicznej mocy, po czym deportował się.

– MÓJ PANIE! – Mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask Bellatriks otrząsnął z osłupienia pozostałych.

Lucjusz podbiegł do Czarnego Pana i spróbował kilku czarów uzdrawiających. Żaden z nich nie zadziałał, krew wciąż płynęła. Malfoy spanikował, bo wiedział, że nawet Lord Voldemort może umrzeć, gdy straci jej wystarczająco dużo.

Czarnoksiężnik doszedł do takiego samego wniosku.

– Odwrót. TERAZ! I przyprowadzić do mnie Severusa! – ogłosił, zaciskając dłoń na medalionie. Nieszczególnie przejmował się niewielkim zwycięstwem przeklętego Harry'ego Pottera. Dzisiejsza porażka tylko wszystko trochę opóźni. Wiedział, że nie podda się i umrze tak łatwo.

Pomimo bólu, skoncentrował się na horkruksie. Tajemnica słabość, o której zapomniał wiele lat temu, znowu znalazła się w jego rękach. Nareszcie mógł poznać prawdę. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że będzie ona o wiele bardziej istotna, niż początkowo przypuszczał.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 27**

 **Dojrzewanie**

* * *

 **1939 r.**

Gdy przyszedł czas dojrzewania, chłopiec zaczął rosnąć w imponującym tempie. Wystrzelił w górę tak bardzo, iż można było zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że urósł niczym młoda wierzba po obfitym deszczu. Był wysoki, szczupły i dumny, choć ta ostatnia cech z pewnością nie była typowa dla nastolatków w jego wieku. W połączeniu z nadzwyczajną inteligencją i elokwencją, przemiana fizyczna przyciągała uwagę wielu młodych dziewcząt, szczególnie Krukonek.

– Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić teorię magicznego przepływu, Tom? – zapytała dziewczyna z niebiesko-białym* szalikiem owiniętym wokół szyi. W dłoni gorliwie trzymała pergamin, a w oku widać było głodny wiedzy błysk.

Uprzejmie skinął głową. Z anielską cierpliwością i najwyższą kulturą pomógł zainteresowanej zaznaczyć wszystkie główne punkty diagramu. Uśmiechał się przy tym uroczo i przyjemnie, ponieważ już dawno doprowadził do perfekcji obraz idealnego ucznia.

– Dziękuję bardzo! – zapiszczała i zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie.

Gdy tylko dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego plecami, twarz Toma niebezpiecznie pociemniała. Przenikliwe, wąskie oczy powróciły do swojego naturalnego kształtu – otoczonego gęstymi czarnymi rzęsami, pełnego kłębiącego się w nich zagrożenia i widocznej natury samotnego wilka; aż ciężko było sobie wyobrazić, by jeszcze przed chwilą przybrały życzliwy wygląd.

Idąc pustym korytarzem, zauważył swojego współlokatora, Ovidiusa Parkinsona, czekającego na niego przy drzwiach. Chłopiec był jedną z trzech osób, które obdarowały go prezentami na święta.

– Cześć, Tom! – Chudzielec pomachał dłonią, a czarne włosy zasłoniły mu połowę twarzy. Był nietypowy – nierozpoznawalny, słaby, że wydawał się zupełnie nie na miejscu w Slytherinie, wyjąwszy z tego oczy – które były tak błyszczące, że przywodziły na myśl te należące do… Harry'ego.

Gdy Tom pomyślał o znajomej osobie, natychmiast stłumił ewentualne rozważania, odrzucając tę godność i towarzyszące jej dezorientację oraz gorycz.

Skinął głową w przywitaniu.

– Chodźmy.

Ovidius przejął prowadzenie, kiedy wyszli na dziedziniec. Szedł zdecydowanym i na tyle szybkim krokiem, żeby ewentualnie móc pospiesznie oddalić się od Toma. Mimo tej niechęci, jego oczy pozostawały czujne i ostrożne – przypominał przyczajonego, przezornego lisa.

Riddle chłodno ocenił go w momencie, gdy wyszli na gorące, letnie powietrze i zielone trawniki.

Ovidius Parkinson był raczej bezużyteczny dla innych Ślizgonów; był zbyt posłuszny i nijaki. Parkinsonowie byli małym, niemającym żadnego posłuchu (a zatem nieistotnym) rodem czystej krwi, który tradycyjnie służył jako wasal potężnych Malfoyów. Tom zbyt dobrze wiedział, że Ovidius jest roztrzęsionym chłopcem, który zachowywał się wobec niego w miarę przyjaźnie na wyraźny rozkaz Abraxasa. Innymi słowy, parał się szpiegostwem.

– Teraz, kiedy już zdaliśmy wszystkie egzaminy, wkrótce zaczną się wakacje. Masz jakieś szczególne plany na lato, Tom? – zapytał ostrożnie Parkinson. Próbował sprawiać nonszalanckie i przychylne wrażenie, ale zdradzało go nieumiejętnie skrywane zdenerwowanie.

– Nie. Jadę do… domu.

Chociaż ton głosu Riddle'a był przyjemny dla ucha, czerwone usta wygięły się w złośliwym uśmiechu. Powoli przetwarzał słowo „dom", jakby było ono w obcym języku – zakazane słowo, które zamiast wzbudzać radość i dawać bezpieczeństwo, powodowało wściekłe wrzenie krwi w żyłach.

Ovidius był zwrócony do Toma plecami, a więc nie sposób było zobaczyć morderczego wyrazu twarzy na obliczu współlokatora.

– Jeżeli będziesz miał chwilę wolnego, nie wahaj się i odwiedź mnie w dowolnym momencie. – W głosie chłopca pobrzmiewały udawane entuzjastyczne nuty.

– Dziękuję, Ovidiusie. To miłe z twojej strony. – Tom uprzejmie schylił głowę.

Na tę chwilę doskonałe maniery i przepiękne uśmiechy wystarczały, by zamaskować prawdziwą naturę wysokiego nastolatka – równie złośliwą i samolubną, co sam diabeł.

* * *

Nadal nie było żadnej informacji o Harrym. Sytuacja wyglądała tak, jakby całkowicie zniknął z tego świata.

Młody Czarny Pan siedział na swoim łóżku, bawiąc się różdżką i ze znudzoną do granic możliwości miną, przyglądając się, jak z jej końca co rusz strzela iskra.

Minęło dziesięć miesięcy, odkąd ostatni raz widział Harry'ego. DZIESIĘĆ MIESIĘCY – od 1 września 1938 r. do 28 czerwca 1939 r. – odkąd ostatni raz słyszał głos opiekuna. Och, tak – rozpłynął się we mgle na tak długo.

Przez ten okres czasu Tom przyjął to za fakt i zaakceptował okoliczności; nauczył się przełykać gorycz i smutek, a pielęgnować wściekłość; wwiercił sobie w głowę nową rzeczywistość. Przez dziesięć miesięcy powtarzał sobie w kółko, że tajemniczy Harry Potter nic dla niego nie znaczył.

Z Hogwartu wrócił pięknego czerwcowego dnia. Szkoła tętniła życiem, było gwarno i niesamowicie ciepło – dzieci odwracały twarze ku słońcu, by nacieszyć się jego oślepiającym blaskiem. Wszyscy z niecierpliwością oczekiwali początku wakacji, kiedy to wrócą do domów.

Mieszkanie Toma było pozbawione zgiełku i szczęścia, a wręcz przeciwnie, było martwe, puste, pozbawione jakichkolwiek form życia czy aktywności. „Dom" nie był słowem dobrze wspominanym. Bez Harry'ego, czekającego w progu, bez codziennych odwiedzin niani, był tylko wymarłą skorupą.

Mimo tego… chłopiec zmuszał się do powrotu.

Cienka warstwa kurzu pokrywającego wszystkie meble, promienie światła wpadające do środka przez brudne, długo niemyte okna, pleśń na serze pozostawionym na kuchennym blacie, wyschnięte orchidee wystające z potrzaskanych doniczek – oto, co czekało w domu na Toma. Posiadłość w Londynie była opuszczona, przez co przypominała posesję zamieszkiwaną przez nieumarłe stworzenia – mugolskie horrorowe wampiry.

Pierwszą noc po powrocie nastolatek spędził, maszerując wtę i wewtę. Szydził z zaniedbanych pomieszczeń, zachowując przy tym spokój, zupełnie jakby nie czuł niewyobrażalnie wielkiego rozczarowania ściskającego mu serce.

Drzwi do pokoju Harry'ego były otwarte na oścież w sposób, w jaki je zostawił, gdy wyjeżdżał. Biorąc pod uwagę niektóre aspekty, młody opiekun cechował się łatwowierną osobowością, naiwną, nieostrożną oraz serdeczną. Miał czyste, nieskalane grzechem serce oraz bezpretensjonalny, nieskomplikowany umysł. Wyglądał na człowieka, który z chęcią wierzył w podstawiane mu pod sam nos kłamstwa i maski przyjmowane przez podopiecznego, tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że był o to proszony.

Pokój Harry'ego był prosto urządzony – na pełne wyposażenie składały się praktycznie trzy rzeczy: jedno duże łóżko, jedna najzwyczajniejsza lampa nocna, stojąca na małym stoliczku oraz biurko z buteleczkami z atramentem i piórami. Wszystko to sprawiało, że życie młodego mężczyzny wydawało się niesamowicie łatwe. Co więcej, naprawdę ciężko było sobie wyobrazić, iż siedem lat temu ten skromny dwudziestolatek mógł sobie pozwolić na zakup domu i samodzielne wychowanie dziecka z sierocińca.

Tom zmrużył oczy, a onyksowe oczy przybrały kolor bezgwiezdnego, ciemnego nocnego nieba; były równie mroczne. Trudno byłoby zaufać Harry'emu ponownie, gdy w głowie kiełkowały podejrzenia i zapalała się czerwona ostrzegawcza lampka.

Teraz kiedy o tym pomyślał…

Przez te wszystkie lata, nagłe pojawienie się czarnowłosego czarodzieja wzbudzało co najmniej nieufność – teraz zaś niespodziewane zniknięcie dołożyło niepokoju i jeszcze więcej podejrzeń. Odcinając się od Harry'ego emocjonalnie, Tom był w stanie spojrzeć na tę sprawę bardziej obiektywnie. Niepewności związanych z życiem opiekuna było naprawdę sporo. Czy może miał _ukryty motyw_ , gdy finalizował adopcję?

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się popękanej doniczce ze zwiędłymi storczykami, stojącej na parapecie, po czym kierowany nagłą złością, wypchnął ją przez okno. Ceramiczny garnuszek z trzaskiem upadł na chodnik, momentalnie krusząc na się małe kawałeczki. Ususzone łodyżki leżały wśród sterty rozbryzganej wokół czarnej ziemi. Tom uśmiechnął się wesoło, odsłaniając dwa rzędy prostych, lśniących białych zębów.

* * *

Tom zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by doprowadzić do porządku olbrzymi dom. W tej chwili zajmował się ogrodem – w słońcu pielił grządki.

W rzeczywistości naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego tak nalegał na zostanie tutaj. Nawet jeżeli zaproszenie do rezydencji Parkinsonów nie było szczere i do końca prawdziwe, ciekawie byłoby odwiedzić posiadłość czarodziejów czystej krwi. Mimo iż uparcie odmawiał przyznania tego na głos, gdzieś w środku wciąż miał wielką nadzieję, że pewnego upalnego, letniego dnia mężczyzna o szmaragdowych, radośnie błyszczących oczach oraz szerokim uśmiechu na twarzy przekroczy bramy posesji i weźmie Toma w ramiona, otaczając go tym samym wyjątkowym ciepłem.

 _Cóż za żałosna nadzieja._

Ślizgon szyderczo wykrzywił wargi. Parając się fizyczną pracą, poprawiał przy okazji kondycję mięśni. Wziął do ręki nożyczki i przyciął różanego krzaczka – delikatne pączki upadały na ziemię jeden za drugim pod wpływem lekkomyślnych, brutalnych ruchów palców.

Tom podniósł pączek kwiatu, a następnie wyrwał wszystkie bladoróżowe płatki. Zmrużył oczy – musiał pozbyć się tych wszystkich bezużytecznych, pozornie niemożliwych do okiełznania emocji.

* * *

Los lubował się w okrutnych zwrotach akcji. Zanim serce Toma do końca sczerniało z urazy, Przeznaczenie zwróciło mu Harry'ego.

Był prawie koniec lata, kiedy doszło do tego spotkania. Chociaż wrzesień zbliżał się nieubłaganie, chwalebne słońce wciąż wisiało nad Londynem, jakby nie rozumiało, jaka jest pora roku. Czarodziej był ciasno owinięty grubym, ciepłym, wełnianym płaszczem, ponieważ po drugiej stronie osi czasu był styczeń. Dla Toma minęło dwanaście niewybaczalnie długich miesięcy, zaś dla Harry'ego zaledwie trzy o wiele za krótkie dni.

Podobnie jak ostatnim razem, kiedy opiekun wrócił nie-wiadomo-skąd, wyglądał na wyczerpanego i niezwykle słabego. Po wielu miesiącach gniewnego gotowania się wewnątrz chłopiec myślał, że odpowiednio przygotował się na tę chwilę. Niestety, był w błędzie. Gdy tylko te szmaragdowe oczy spojrzały wprost na niego, serce przyspieszyło swój rytm. Wtedy również dopuścił do siebie myśl, że oszukiwanie się nie przyniosło oczekiwanego rezultatu – wciąż zależało mu na Harrym.

Tom miał ochotę zmarszczyć brwi, gdy uświadomił sobie jeszcze jedno – brunet wyraźnie zesztywniał, kiedy go zobaczył; pomimo słabej kondycji fizycznej, momentalnie stał się czujniejszy i bardziej zaniepokojony. Dlaczego?

– Tom! Tak mi przykro, ale… muszę trochę odpocząć. Czy… czy mógłbyś mnie prze… przepuścić…?

Harry stał w korytarzu, nerwowo unikając płomiennego wzroku swojego podopiecznego. Miał złudną nadzieję, że jest wystarczająco dojrzały, by oddzielić młodego Toma Riddle'a od starszego Lorda Voldemorta, ale… w tej chwili najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mógł znieść spojrzenia w te tak bardzo znajome, inteligentne ciemne oczy, bez kołaczącej się w umyśle przytłaczającej myśli, iż Tom i Voldemort… byli _jedną_ i _tą samą_ osobą…

 _Nie widzisz tego? Harry nie chce poświęcić nawet minuty, żeby z tobą porozmawiać!_ – zaszydził cichy głosik w głowie chłopca. Tłumiąc targające nim sprzeczne uczucia, uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i odsunął na bok, odsłaniając schody, które dotychczas blokował.

– Oczywiście, Harry.

* * *

Harry padł na łóżko, nie zarejestrowawszy nawet faktu, że pościel od dawna nie była zmieniana. Nie potrafił teraz logicznie myśleć, bo nawet ta czynność sprawiała mu ból.

Zaraz po tym, jak zranił Voldemorta i zanim ten odkrył, że horkruks rzeczywiście został zniszczony, Armii Dumbledore'a w zastraszającym tempie udało się przenieść w inne miejsce. Olbrzymią zaletą bycia czarodziejem było to, iż cudowna magia pozwalała na przewóz sprzętu i przydatnych rzeczy o wiele szybciej, niż zajęłoby to mugolskim sposobem – wtedy niewątpliwie męczyliby się z tym tygodniami. Pospiesznie uciekli, zabierając tylko to, co było najcenniejsze, na zawsze porzucając tamtą kwaterę główną. Chociaż atak armii Voldemorta był olbrzymim ciosem, najważniejsze było to, że udało im się umknąć z życiem. W ciągu tych dwóch napiętych do granic możliwości dni, ostrożnie przemieszczali się naprzód, omijając po drodze rozproszonych Śmierciożerców. Ostatecznie nowy bezpieczny obóz rozbili w lesie, do którego mało kto się zapuszcza.

Z wielką mocą wiąże się wielka odpowiedzialność**. Harry był niewyobrażalnie zmęczony wypełnianiem wpełzających do go grobu obowiązków, tak bardzo ciążących mu na ramionach.

Zapomnienie przyszło tak szybko, że nie musiał się martwić atakującym falami bólem.

W międzyczasie Tom wspiął się po schodach, palcami gładząc drewnianą, wypolerowaną poręcz – była chłodna.

Otworzył drzwi do pokoju Harry'ego. Zaskrzypiały, ale nie na tyle głośno, żeby zakłócić sen zmęczonego mężczyzny.

Chłopiec przystanął w miejscu i spojrzał na twarz swojego opiekuna. Wyglądał spokojnie, _za_ spokojnie. Nagle Toma naszła ochota, by chwycić go za ramię i mocno potrząsnąć, a potem krzyczeć, domagając się odpowiedzi na pytania, które dręczyły go przez dwanaście długich miesięcy. Powstrzymał tę żądzę. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się bezradośnie, by następnie zakopać wewnątrz te emocje. Uspokoiwszy się, zamrugał. W ciemnych oczach wciąż widać było przebłyski bólu.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i cicho wyszedł z pokoju.

 _Pff._ Tom wbił spojrzenie w podłogę. Był jednocześnie bardzo poruszony i zgorszony. Nienawidził tego, że sam widok Harry'ego Pottera wystarczył, by wpłynąć na jego uczucia, tak łatwo, tak niedbale. Dlaczego nie potrafił uciec przed wpływem tego mężczyzny?

* * *

Tom przekrzywił głowę, stukając palcem w okładkę „Katalogu rzadkich i praktycznych eliksirów".

Był głęboko pogrążony w myślach. Gdyby tylko mógł stworzyć jakieś magiczne artefakty, aby przechowywać w nich swoje emocje… Chciał pozbyć się władzy, jaką miał nad nim Harry – nie mógł być wiecznym dzieckiem. Musiał dorosnąć. Musiał zachowywać się bardziej logicznie, dojrzalej i niezależnie, aby rozwinąć swoje moce.

Kiedy tylko podjął odpowiednią decyzję, oczy mu pociemniały. Książkę traktującą o eliksirach schował do szuflady.

 _To za mało!_ Potrzebował innych pozycji – potężniejszych i mroczniejszych.

* * *

* Właściwymi kolorami Ravenclawu są niebieski i brązowy; biały pojawia się tylko w adaptacji filmowej

** Cytat autorstwa Nicka Furry'ego, głównodowodzącego organizacji o nazwie TARCZA, pochodzącego ze „Mega Spider–Mana", amerykańskiego serialu animowanego wyprodukowanego przez Marvel Animation


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **NOTKA:** Autorka oryginału jest świadoma historycznych niedokładności przedstawionych w tym rozdziale (przede wszystkim dat mugolskich wydarzeń) i prosiła, żeby zignorować te błędy. Opowiadanie jest fikcją ;p

* * *

 **Rozdział 28**

 **Litość czy obowiązek?**

* * *

 **27 sierpnia 1939 r.**

Być może to Ślizgoni byli nadzwyczaj utalentowani w czytaniu ludzi lub być może to Gryfoni byli naprawdę kiepscy w ukrywaniu prawdziwych emocji – nie miało to większego znaczenia, ponieważ liczyło się tylko i wyłącznie to, że Tom zdał sobie sprawę, iż od powrotu Harry'ego _coś_ się zmieniło. W jego towarzystwie mężczyzna był niesłuchanie ostrożny i spięty.

– Najadłem się. Zamierzam… zamierzam trochę odpocząć w swoim pokoju. Zostaw te naczynia, Tom. Zajmę się nimi później.

Harry przeprosił, gdy tylko skończył jeść. Wstał nagle, przez co sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który w pośpiechu uciekał od kuchennego stołu.

– Nie musisz. Mogę pozmywać – zaproponował uprzejmie przystojny młodzieniec. Uśmiechnął się do swojego opiekuna, wyglądając tak spokojnie, jak zawsze. Wbrew temu wizerunkowi, drżały mu dłonie, kiedy raz za razem dźgał lunch widelcem z niepotrzebną do tego siłą. Kiedy starszy czarodziej opuścił jadalnię, schab przeistoczył się w mięsną papkę.

Oczywiście, ktoś tak błyskotliwy i inteligentny jak Tom, musiał zauważyć, że ten związek zdominowany został przez dystans i nieufność.

Czy jest coś, co mógłby zrobić, by to odkręcić? Czy mógł coś poradzić, nie znając przyczyny takiego stanu rzeczy?

Parsknął, szydząc z tego w myślach, a następnie wyrwał widelec ze stosu nieruszonej papki.

* * *

Harry szczelnie zasunął kotary łóżka, po czym opadł na plecy.

Nie potrafił udawać, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. W każdej minucie dnia wygląd i cechy charakteru Toma Riddle'a przywodziły mu na myśl Czarnego Pana, który stawał się potężniejszy i doskonalszy po drugiej stronie linii czasowej. Wszystko, co widział w przyszłości tylko utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że nic się nie zmieniło – że nic się nie dało zmienić.

Harry miał wrażenie, że żyje w koszmarnej pętli. Nie wiedział, co powinien robić – nie był wystarczająco bezwzględny, żeby na stałe opuścić chłopca i wrócić do swojej rzeczywistości, ale także nie był na tyle szlachetny, by zachowywać się, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Sumienie i emocje ciągnęły go w dwóch różnych kierunkach, zaś poczucie winy, strach i zaniepokojenie utwierdzały go w tym niemożliwym do rozwiązania dylemacie. Umysł Harry'ego się miotał, podczas gdy ciało co rusz przeszywały fale przeraźliwego bólu.

Czuł, jakby płuca zalewała mu woda. Tonący łapał się brzytwy, byle tylko nie pójść na dno. Optymistycznie powtarzał sobie, że nie może się poddać; że wciąż jest jeszcze nadzieja.

Był rok 1939. Nadal istniała szansa na lepszą przyszłość.

* * *

Tom nie wiedział, co przyniosą mu następne lata, ale Harry, który tę wiedzę posiadł dawno temu, był bezsilny wobec nieuniknionego postępu. Przeznaczenie sprytnie nadszarpywało struny delikatnego instrumentu, łączącego w sobie losy całego życia w czasie i przestrzeni. Kiwnęło głową – _nadszedł czas_.

* * *

Dopiero gdy na miasto spadły pierwsze bomby V1*, powodując niemałe eksplozje, Harry uświadomił sobie, co jest dla niego najważniejsze.

Mimo iż uczęszczał do Hogwartu od jedenastego roku życia i nieszczególnie był zaznajomiony z mugolską historią, usłyszawszy rozdzierające uszy syreny alarmowe i dudniące wybuchy, natychmiast zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Jako Anglik, nigdy nie zapomniał o bliznach i zniszczeniach, pozostawionych przez dwie niemagiczne wojny.

II Wojna Światowa. Blitz**.

Podczas II wojny światowej, przygotowując się do operacji „Lew Morski", Hitler nakazał nazistowskim siłom powietrznym bombardować Londyn przez siedemdziesiąt sześć dni i nocy pod rząd, przeobrażając klejnot korony dumnego imperium brytyjskiego, nad którym słońce nigdy nie zachodziło, w pole płonących rumowisk i wszechobecnej śmierci.

Zanim Harry uświadomił sobie to wszystko, ziemia zatrzęsła mu się pod nogami, a potem w oddali usłyszał szalenie ogłuszający huk. Gdzieś wokół eksplodowały bomby – niekończący się atak i spadający z góry, niczym porywisty grad, gruz czynił z chodników stertę pokruszonych w drobny mak kamieni, pochłaniających starożytne miasto.

Nawet ten cichy domek na przedmieściach zaczął gwałtownie się trząść, a z sufitu sypał się gipsowy pył. Elektryka wysiadła – żarówki zamigotały i mieszkanie pochłonęła ciemność.

Londyn wypełniły krzyki i powszechna panika. Zdesperowane zawodzenia mieszały się ze złowieszczym brzęczeniem nadlatujących samolotów, co chwilę przecinających niebo i bezlitośnie niszczących wszelki spokój oraz dobrobyt.

BUM!

Wydawało się, że dźwięk rozległ się tuż obok, wystarczająco głośno, by spowodować chwilową głuchotę. Podłoga zadudniła, a dom zatrząsł się, jakby był zrobiony z kart.

Harry potknął się, zanim dotarł do ściany – pierwszy raz doświadczył straszliwej mocy mugolskiej machiny wojennej.

W porównaniu do czarodziejskich pojedynków niemagiczne bronie masowego rażenia sprawiały wrażenie bardziej straszliwych i przerażających. Niewidzialne, metalowe bronie odbierały ludziom życia w tak prosty sposób, nawet nie konfrontując ofiar z oprawcami. Nawet stawianie czoła klątwie uśmiercającej było o niebo lepsze od bycia zmiażdżonym niczym robak przez te apatyczne maszyny czy rozprzestrzeniane substancje chemiczne, działające na rozkaz nieposkromionych i wyrachowanych dowódców, znajdujących się hen daleko za polem walki. W czasie wojny ludzkie życie nie jest wiele warte, stąd też zostało zredukowane do minimum – nawet żołnierze uważani byli za pojedyncze, nic nieznaczące trybiki w większej maszynerii, bezsilne i niemogące zmienić swojego, z góry narzuconego, położenia.

Harry zbladł, ale udało mu się zachować spokój.

Był przekonany, że nie umrze tutaj, a przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Bez względu na rozmiar katastrofy, w której środku się znalazł, nie mógł zginąć w przeszłości, ponieważ nie należał do tego miejsca. Opierając się na tym, że ciało Harry'ego w ogóle się nie postarzało, gdy przebywał w przeszłości, Hermiona stwierdziła, że Los nie może pozwolić ludziom umrzeć w niewłaściwych liniach czasowych. Czas miał swoje własne, dawno już ustalone zasady – związał przyszłość i przeszłość skomplikowanymi prawami – i nawet samo Przeznaczenie nie mogło ich złamać. W ten właśnie sposób Harry Potter był bezpieczny i chroniony na każdy możliwy sposób.

To był kolejny powód, dla którego Hermiona zgodziła się, by Harry wrócił do dziecięcych lat Toma Riddle'a, pomimo wielkiego wyczerpania organizmu. Tutaj był także poza zasięgiem rosnącego w siłę Lorda Voldemorta.

Przyjaciółka powiedziała mu, zanim wyruszył w drogę: „Przeznaczenie ma jeden defekt, Harry. Kiedy jesteś w przeszłości, nie może wymazać twojego istnienia, bez względu na to, jak bardzo może tego chcieć. Owszem, może gardzić twoimi próbami zmiany historii, ale nie może cię zabić, stąd twoja obecność w tamtych czasach… może okazać się twoją największą bronią".

 _Niemniej jednak, chłopiec należy do tej linii czasowej, więc… mógłby umrzeć._

Kiedy ta paskudna myśl uformowała się w umyśle Harry'ego, zalały go wstręt i obrzydzenie, a mimo to nie mógł wyrzucić jej z głowy… Z sekundy na sekundę stawała się silniejsza i solidniej umotywowana, aż w końcu samolubnie przeistoczyła się w niekontrolowaną, niezaprzeczalną i niewybaczalną prawdę.

– HARRY! – Tom znalazł się obok Harry'ego – zmarszczone brwi były jedyną oznaką jego paniki. Chłopiec wziął głęboki wdech, nagle zaniepokojony. Sięgnął po rękę opiekuna. – Musimy natychmiast dostać się do magicznego świata!

Zanim Tom zdążył go złapać, Harry odsunął się gwałtownie i uniknął nawiązania kontaktu fizycznego. Dłoń nastolatka zawisła w powietrzu, zmrożona. Gorące sierpniowe powietrze momentalnie się ochłodziło; stało się wręcz duszące.

Mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, że nie może oddychać. Świat zewnętrzny zniknął w mgnieniu oka, a wewnętrzny ograniczył się tylko do tych znajomych, ciemnych oczu, boleśnie się w niego wpatrujących. Serce Harry'ego przyspieszyło swój rytm do tego stopnia, iż w każdym momencie mogło wylecieć z klatki piersiowej.

Mimo to wstrętna myśl wciąż siedziała mu w głowie, przypominając płonący lont, który nie chce być zgaszony; przypominający jadowitego węża, kołyszącego się w rytm kuszącej fletowej muzyki zaklinacza. Myśl prowadziła go w stronę mrocznego i obrzydliwego zakątku umysłu, nieustannie go wabiąc i w przerażający sposób kusząc tak, by nie mógł się oprzeć.

Harry zamrugał, z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

 _Owszem_ , przybył z przyszłości i mógł umrzeć w przeszłości, ale Tom… nie posiadał dodatkowej ochrony.

Im dłużej Tom Riddle pozostawał w tym domu… tym większą miał szansę, by pożegnać się ze swoim życiem…

Co by było, gdyby to dziecko… zginęło w 1939 r. podczas nalotów? Co by było, gdyby Voldemort… nigdy nie istniał?

W takiej przyszłości Lily i James Potterowie mogliby wciąż żyć; martwiliby się, czekając na powrót syna. Albus Dumbledore także miałby się dobrze i tym razem nie spodziewałby się nawet, że Harry'emu Potterowi przeznaczone jest uratowanie świata.

Gdyby Tom Riddle zginął, będąc nastolatkiem, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył również by nie istniał; byłby zwyczajnym, niewyróżniającym się z tłumu Harrym, chłopcem takim, jak wszyscy inni. Mógłby zostać zawodowym Szukającym, mógłby uratować przyjaciół przed przedwczesną śmiercią, mógłby zasypiać bez dręczących go koszmarów, mógłby być… wolny.

To może być szansa na naprawę świata.

Nawet dorośli czarodzieje mieliby trudności z przetrwaniem ciągłego bombardowania pociskami artyleryjskimi, a co dopiero bezradny pierwszoroczny uczeń. Harry nie musiałby nawet nic robić. Naprawdę. Porzuciłby chłopca i pozwolił, by Los… zadecydował o wszystkim.

Usta mężczyzny zadrżały niekontrolowanie, a w buzi rozszedł się kwaśny smak. Nie mógł mówić, nie mógł myśleć. W głowie słyszał odległy głos, przypominający baśniowe syreny, wabiący go na te obrzydliwe, niewybaczalne tereny.

 _Och, tak. Tak. Zabij go, zabij._

BUM!

Coś spadło po drugiej stronie ulicy i eksplodowało kulą oślepiającego światła oraz rozprzestrzeniającego się ciepła, krusząc okoliczny cement i stal.

Odrzut gruzu rozwalił ścianę i okna pokoju Harry'ego.

– _Protego_! – wrzasnął instynktownie mężczyzna, a skała wielkości dużej, ludzkiej pięści odbiła się od niewidzialnej bariery. Tom, który stał obok, przekalkulował tor lotu głazu i uchylił się przed nim – nie był zaznajomiony z zaklęciami ochronnymi, tak więc nie miał jak się bronić przy pomocy magii.

Dom ponownie zadrżał i niczym przewrócone pudełko zabawek, zaczął zapadać się w sobie, kawałek po kawałeczku.

Harry zacisnął mocniej dłoń na różdżce. Rączka nieprzyjemnie wbiła mu się w ciało i stała się dziwnie ciężka. Zabolało go serce.

Odwrócił się. Z całych sił musiał powstrzymywać się przed zerknięciem na Toma, aby upewnić się, że dziecko jest bezpieczne; dziecko, które wyrośnie na Lorda Voldemorta.

– _Protego_! – Chłopiec wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i wypróbował zaklęcie, które przed chwilą usłyszał. Nic się nie stało. Zmarszczył brwi i niezgrabnie uniknął kilku spadających z półek przedmiotów. Zacisnął usta tak mocno, że poczuł żelazny smak krwi, który poniekąd go uspokoił. Skoncentrował się i ponownie uniósł różdżkę.

 _Jak przystało na młodego Czarnego Pana_ , pomyślał Harry, w milczeniu kątem oka obserwując działania podopiecznego. Końcówka różdżki zamigotała słabym światłem, a potem niewidzialna bariera uniosła się w powietrze, chroniąc rzucającego zaklęcie przed lecącymi nań kamieniami. Potter stał nieruchomo, z uczuciem niewyobrażalnej ciężkości. Uśmiechnął się gorzko, a następnie uniósł swoją różdżkę i drżącą dłonią wskazał na chłopca.

 _Finite Incantatem. Drętwota. Expelliarmus._

Miał tyle możliwości. Otworzył usta, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Miał wrażenie, że zakurzone powietrze utrudnia mu oddychanie, a cierpki zapach chemikaliów i ognia wypełnia mu nozdrza.

Tom skierował różdżkę ponad swoją głowę. Z trudem łapiąc oddech, ledwo mógł utrzymać urok ochronny. Stał twarzą do Harry'ego, wyprostowany i opanowany, nie unikając wycelowanej w siebie różdżki drugiego czarodzieja i nie panikując; stał, mierząc opiekuna uważnym wzrokiem.

Potterowi trudno było utrzymać to spojrzenie, choć w oczach chłopca nie było widać ani śladu oskarżenia czy gniewu. Tom patrzył na niego równie przenikliwie, co zawsze, z nieczytelnym, lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Harry? – Ślizgon zachowywał się, jak gdyby nigdy nic; jakby nie widział bojowej postawy swojego opiekuna. Uśmiechał się słodko. – Zamierzasz mnie… porzucić?

Pośród ruin starego domu, mały chłopiec, który wyrośnie na śmiertelnego wroga Harry'ego, usiłował utrzymać delikatny urok ochronny. Mimo iż jego drobne dłonie trzęsły się niemiłosiernie, oczy pozostały twarde. Hardo walczył o swoje.

I po raz kolejny mężczyźnie ciężko było złapać oddech. Niczym ryba wyrzucona z wody, na przemian otwierał i zamykał usta, nie mogąc wykrztusić choć jednego słowa – nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na proste pytanie.

 _Musisz patrzeć na to szerzej, Harry Potterze_ , powiedział sobie. _Pomyśl o Hermionie. Pomyśl o Ronie. Pomyśl o Ginny. Pomyśl o wszystkich członkach Armii Dumbledore'a… Wszyscy na ciebie liczą. Pomyśl o prawdziwym Czarnym Panu, z którym zmierzyłeś się tamtego dnia… Voldemort jest prawdziwy!_

Nawet jeżeli miał w sobie potencjał na stanie się potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem, w tym momencie Tom Riddle wciąż był dzieckiem, niedużym pierwszorocznym, który nie potrafił utrzymać na długo czaru _Protego_. Ostatecznie jego różdżka zgasła i zaklęcie zniknęło.

W tej chwili z głośnym hukiem pękły belki tuż nad nimi. Gdy opadł kurz, okazało się, że duże cementowe bloki i drewniane fundamenty odcięły im wyjście z domu – zasłoniły okna i drzwi. Zostali zamknięci w ciemnym, walącym się mieszkaniu.

 _Teraz naprawdę nie ma żadnej ucieczki._ Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie i opuścił różdżkę. Rzucenie zaklęcia przestało być koniecznością.

Tom Riddle był uwięziony. Obydwoje, w tragicznych okolicznościach, zostali złapani w pułapkę.

Chłopiec chwycił swoją różdżkę obiema rękami. Wirujące w powietrzu pozostałości kurzu powodowały, iż paliły go oczy. Gdy podjął ostateczną decyzję, twarz mu stwardniała, a mięśnie się napięły. W szmaragdowych oczach Harry'ego szukał chęci odkupienia win bądź żalu za zaistniałą sytuację, ale znalazł tylko przytłaczający smutek. Tom sapnął cicho, a potem pozwolił, by na jego oblicze wpłynął wyrachowany wyraz. Wycelował w opiekuna różdżkę, na końcu języka mając zaklęcie, na którego intensywnych badaniach spędził ostatni rok nauki w szkole.

– _Przepraszam_ – powiedział z naciskiem Harry.

* * *

* **Fieseler Fi 103,** bądź z niem.: **Vergeltungswaffe–1 (V1)** – broń odwetowa, potocznie zwana „latającą bombą"; jedna z najbardziej niszczycielskich broni w historii świata; niemiecki pocisk odrzutowy z okresu II wojny światowej, do złudzenia przypominający samolot

** **Blitz** (z niem.: błyskawica) – seria nalotów niemieckich na Wielką Brytanię, mających miejsce podczas II wojny światowej, w okresie od 7 września 1940 do 10 maja 1941


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 29**

 **On nie może umrzeć**

* * *

 **27 sierpnia 1939 r.**

Zupełnie jakby kończył się świat.

Chociaż ziemia drżała gwałtownie pod stopami, a ogłuszające eksplozje odbijały się w uszach echem, przystojny chłopiec nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Cały świat skondensował się w jednym, z pozoru nieznaczącym, a jednak mającym głębsze znaczenie, cicho wypowiedzianym „przepraszam". Pojedyncze, proste słowo sprawiło, że w brzuchu rozlał się lodowaty chłód.

Kończył się _jego_ świat.

Podczas gdy dom walił się wokół niego, Tom pozostał nienaturalnie spokojny. Czarne niczym smoła włosy miał nieziemsko potargane, a eleganckie ubrania pomięte, spocone, rozharatane i zakurzone; twarz także miał pokrytą pyłem, usmoloną. Mimo to uważnie i oceniająco wpatrywał się w swojego adopcyjnego ojca – sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie spokojnego, niewzruszonego. Ciemnych oczu nie dało się rozszyfrować, choć nie widać w nich było ani niemego błagania, ani rozgorączkowanego oskarżenia, a postawą przypominał dumnego, wypinającego do przodu pierś wilka.

Harry'emu drżały dłonie. Skrzyżował spojrzenie z chłopcem i ponownie odniósł wrażenie, że wpadł do myślodsiewni; że obserwował wspomnienie Dumbledore'a, w którym ten rozmawiał z jedenastoletnim sierotą. Tom otworzył usta, a gdy się odezwał, w jego głosie słychać było gniew i nieufność.

– … _nie wierzę ci._

Niewidzialna dłoń zacisnęła się na gardle Harry'ego. Mężczyzna z trudem łapał oddech. Niewyraźnie zastanowił się, czy nieprzyjemny zapach powietrza stopniowo nie zatruwał mu mózgu, ponieważ nie potrafił logicznie myśleć.

Temu dziecku tak ciężko było nauczyć się uśmiechać i nawet od czasu do czasu się przytulać; tak ciężko nauczyć się kochać, mieć nadzieję i uwierzyć w kogoś innego; tak ciężko się otworzyć, niepewnie zaufać, by w końcu rozpaczliwie pochwycić ideę domu – _wspólnego_ domu. Niewzruszenie wyprostowany chłopiec był _jego_ chłopcem.

Starszy czarodziej pusto wpatrywał się w młodszego.

Bez względu na to, jaka okaże się przyszłość Toma, ten wciąż _będzie_ dzieckiem Harry'ego. Dzieci były jabłuszkami z jabłoni rodziców, bez względu na to, jak niegodziwie się zachowywały lub jakie błędy popełniły. Nagle Gryfon stał się grzesznikiem, który na kolanach pokutował przed kościelnym ołtarzem, a dłonie ściskał tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kłykcie – był przezornym podróżnikiem, modlącym się o przebaczenie i przewodnictwo, błagającym Boga o wskazanie właściwej drogi, pytającym czy odkupienie jest nadal możliwe, czy wciąż może trwać przy nadziei…

Harry nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi, a w międzyczasie na okolicę spadło kilka kolejnych bomb. Biedny, swoje przeżyły dom, nie mógł już tego dłużej wytrzymać.

– TOM! – wrzasnął mężczyzna, zauważając, że żyrandol odpadł od sufitu i leci wprost na dziecko.

Na reakcję potrzeba było tylko jednej sekundy. Tom natychmiast zdecydował, że da Harry'emu jeszcze jedną… _szansę_ – chciał poddać go ostatecznemu testowi. Zmrużył oczy i przygotował się na mentalnie, choć nie uskoczył w bok. Z głośnym hukiem żyrandol roztrzaskał się obok, boleśnie raniąc mu lewe ramię – to był istny cud, że skończyło się tylko na takiej kontuzji. Tom nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca, zupełnie jakby został zmrożony strachem i nie zareagował, nawet kiedy ciałem targnął ból, zbyt wpatrzony w mimikę opiekuna. Wystający metalowy hak rozszarpał mu skórę, pozostawiając po sobie krwawą ranę.

– TOM! – Harry niemalże instynktownie podbiegł do chłopca, a z twarzy odpłynęły mu wszystkie kolory.

Nigdy wcześniej nie chciał widzieć Riddle'a w takim stanie; nie chciał widzieć tej popielato bladej twarzy przypominającej trupa, pozbawionej wszelkich emocji; nie chciał widzieć tych czarnych oczu porzuconego przez cały świat stworzenia, dumnie prężącego pierś, sprawiającego wrażenie spokojnego i opanowanego, jakby wcale nie zauważył tchórzliwej zdrady swojego Harry'ego.

Dziecko ścisnęło krwawiące ramię, a palce mocniej zacisnęło na różdżce. Miękko opadające na czoło włosy dobrze ukryły smutek i szaleństwo usidlone w mroku czarnych tęczówek. Stał nieruchomo i pozwalał, by otaczało go słabe światło. Czekał, aż mężczyzna podejdzie bliżej.

Ten człowiek chciał go zabić i jednocześnie, nie mógł się powstrzymać od zamartwiania nad obrażeniami wywołanymi przez żyrandol – niesłychane.

 _Jesteś chodzącym paradoksem, Harry! To będzie przyczyną twojego upadku!_

Tom uśmiechnął się złowrogo, odsłaniając dwa rzędy białych, lśniących zębów. Sprawiał wrażenie uwięzionego zwierzęcia, uważnie śledzącego każdy krok mężczyzny; żałośnie skulonej w ciemności bestii, liżącej rany w miejscu, w którym nie zostanie przez nikogo przyuważona.

Pod zwodniczym spokojem oczy chłopca skrywały desperację i udrękę. Tom był na tyle sprytny, by przejrzeć intencje opiekuna. Miał prawdziwą obsesję na punkcie tego człowieka, więc znał o wiele lepiej niż on siebie.

Tak jak podejrzewał! Powinien był wiedzieć, że istnienie Toma Riddle'a było _ciężarem_ dla Harry'ego Pottera! Dawno powinien był zrozumieć, że _nikt_ nie będzie szczęśliwy, póki żyje.

Ale… jeżeli Harry o niego nie dbał, z jakiego powodu go adoptował…? Dlaczego zdecydował się dać mu dom…? Dlaczego się do niego uśmiechał…? Dlaczego tak bardzo starał się wtargnąć do serca Toma, a potem zwyczajnie go porzucić…? Dlaczego pozwolił mu zasmakować miłości i nadziei, a następnie tak okrutnie go tego pozbawił…?

To było tysiąc razy gorsze od podarowania żebrakowi możliwości posmakowania luksusu i ekstrawagancji.

Wtem coś w niego uderzyło.

Czy powinien być „ojcu" wdzięczy za tę brutalną lekcję?

 _Jeżeli zamierzasz mnie opuścić, najdroższy Harry, odpłacę ci pięknym za nadobne – za wszystko, co zrobiłeś…_

Nagle Tom cofnął się, gdy skrzyżował z dorosłym spojrzenie. Ciemne źrenice rozszerzyły się, kiedy niczym warczące wilcze szczenię, rzucił mu wyzwanie. Powoli uniósł różdżkę.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, dostrzegając przeraźliwą ilość smutku odzwierciedlającego się na twarzy chłopca. Z odrętwieniem wpatrywał się w czerwieniejące, niebezpiecznie znajomo wyglądające oczy.

– _Cholera!_ – zaklął i uderzył z frustracji w najbliższą, wciąż stojącą ścianę. Przygryzł wargę aż do krwi. Szkarłatne tęczówki pozostawiły w jego umyśle trwały ślad.

Z drżącymi dłońmi pochylił się do przodu i wziął dziecko w ramiona. Mały w momencie zesztywniał, najpewniej z szoku, ale nie opierał się. Zamiast tego wbił palce w ramiona Harry'ego, a następnie rozluźnił się i oparł głowę o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Trwali tak przez chwilę, a potem Tom zranioną ręką objął szyję dorosłego. Uścisk był tak silny, że można było dojść do wniosku, że od tego zależy jego życie.

– Trzymaj się mnie, Tom! Wydostaniemy się stąd! – ryknął Potter, choć jego głos sprawiał wrażenie dziwnie stłumionego wśród tych wszystkich gwałtownych wybuchów i wycia syren alarmowych. Oblizał popękane usta. Dym piekł go w oczy.

Wiedział, co to znaczy, ale dokonał wyboru. Oznaczało to, że poświęcał przyjaciół i rodzinę; że osobiście popychał ich pod różdżkę Czarnego Pana; że wypełniał ich przyszłość wojną i zniszczeniem… tylko i wyłącznie z powodu _egoistycznej_ miłości.

„Czy gra jest warta, Harry?" – zapytała go raz Hermiona.

Czy warto poświęcić dwadzieścia lub nawet więcej lat życia, aby podjąć próbę uratowania czarnoksiężnika, którego pozornie nie dało się uratować? Czy warto ryzykować życiem najbliższych, aby nawrócić człowieka, którego przeznaczeniem jest się stać masowym mordercą?

Nawet teraz Harry miał na to tylko jedną odpowiedź. „Nie wiem, czy warto… Ale czuję, że _muszę_ się tego podjąć…".

– Przepraszam.

Znowu, pojedyncze słowo praktycznie eksplodowało w uszach Toma, powodując, że w umyśle zapanowała pustka. Chociaż czubek różdżki dyskretnie wbijał w brzuch niosącego go mężczyzny, nie mógł się zmusić, żeby zakończyć to raz na zawsze.

– Tom, prze… przepraszam...

Najwyraźniej modlitwa Harry'ego została wysłuchana, bo nagle otrzeźwiał i w jego umyśle zapanował spokój. Był zdecydowany i wylewnie prosił o przebaczenie. Rozkleił się, składając delikatne pocałunki na głowie dziecka.

Riddle wyraźnie poczuł moment, w którym ramiona dorosłego mocniej go do siebie przycisnęły. Wbił wzrok w bladą twarz młodzieńca i skoncentrował się na napiętych mięśniach oraz podpuchniętych i zaczerwienionych oczach.

Uśmiechnął się. W zaciemnionym, zakurzonym pokoju uśmiech ten był olśniewający niczym blask porannego słońca, oglądanego z nimbusa; był ciepły i pełen życia.

Dla Harry'ego stanowił najpiękniejszy z widzianych widoków.

Tom dokonał wyboru, a opiekun najprawdopodobniej nawet nie pomyślał o takiej opcji. Podczas gdy ten był skoncentrowany na cudownej fasadzie, dziecko dyskretnie schowało różdżkę, choć jej koniec wciąż słabo świecił na zielono. Być może rzeczywiście nie był ekspertem w urokach ochronnych, ale spędził zatrważającą ilość czasu na nauce przekleństw… w tym także klątwy zabijającej.

Harry wciąż był bardzo naiwny. Doświadczenie powinno było go nauczyć jednej istotnej rzeczy: żeby nigdy nie ufać Lordowi Voldemortowi – nawet gdy ten był jeszcze małym, z pozoru niewinnym chłopcem.

Tak, Tom zmienił się od czasu opuszczenia sierocińca. Nauczył się uśmiechać i przytulać, nauczył się kłamać i udawać. Dowiedział się o istnieniu tak zwanej miłości i nadziei oraz zgłębił emocje takie jak zazdrość i rozpacz. Nauczył się ufać i dbać o drugą osobę, ale… przede wszystkim uświadomił sobie, że aby zatrzymać przy sobie podmiot swojej obsesji, będzie potrzebował o wiele więcej _mocy_ , niż początkowo zakładał.

Musiał nauczyć się zabijać i siłą brać to, co do niego należało!

 _Szkoda, że zamierzasz mnie porzucić, bo planuję nigdy nie puścić cię wolno, Harry. Nie uwolnisz się, choćbym miał pociągnąć cię za mną do najczarniejszych czeluści piekła._ Ślizgon uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i schował twarz w koszuli adopcyjnego ojca.

Z jedną ręką owiniętą wokół podopiecznego, a z drugą zaciśniętą wokół na wykonanej z ostrokrzewu różdżce, Harry spróbował się aportować. Mimo najszczerszych chęci nie potrafił tego dokonać. Ciało było zbyt słabe, a magia prawie że na wyczerpaniu, ponieważ co chwilę skakał w czasie; nieustannie odczuwał skutki podróży. Nie był równie wspaniały co Dumbledore – aportacja w tak osłabionym stanie była dla niego zbyt niebezpieczna. Co więcej, mogłoby się to skończyć gorzej dla rannego chłopca…

Zacisnął wargi.

Z drugiej jednak strony, nie mógł za długo zwlekać. Pięciosekundowe wahanie mogło być śmiertelne w skutkach.

Wtem obaj wyczerpali swoje pokłady szczęścia. Bez ostrzeżenia rozpoczęła się druga seria nalotów i bomby ponownie zaczęły spadać na miasto, pochłaniając uliczki i domy swoim piekielnym ciepłem.

Zanim Harry zdążył zareagować, zwalił się na nich sufit.

– _Diffindo!_

Urok pociął spadającą ścianę na maleńkie kawałeczki, tymczasowo oczyszczając drogę ucieczki.

– Najpierw musimy opuścić dom, Tom! – Upewnił się, że chłopiec wciąż mocno go obejmuje. – Nic się nie bój.

– Dobrze – wymamrotało dziecko, bardziej chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi opiekuna i wbijając mu palce w ramię.

Z racji tego, że belka podtrzymująca sufit nie wytrzymała, pod wpływem ciężaru kruszyła się cała ściana. Drewniana podłoga niebezpiecznie drżała przy każdej eksplozji, a szczątki sufitu co rusz się waliły. Mimo to Harry nie był w stanie zebrać wystarczająco dużo magii, żeby się aportować. Stanie w miejscu i czekanie, aż naloty miną, było zbyt ryzykowne. Sytuacja zmusiła ich, by opuścili dom niemagicznym sposobem. Musieli się wydostać. _Natychmiast._

Kawałki cementowych bloków i stali zablokowały drzwi. Gdyby byli mugolami, najprawdopodobniej zostaliby uwięzieni w domu, a następnie pogrzebani żywcem, gdy ten by się zawalił.

Na całe szczęście byli czarodziejami.

Kolejne zaklęcie tnące oczyściło im drogę. Harry widział, jak drzwi frontowe uginają się pod miażdżącym ciężarem balansujących ścian, więc dobrze wycelował różdżką. Mógł wystrzelić tylko jeden urok. Gdy otworzy drzwi, dom najpewniej całkowicie runie.

Spadające z tyłu gruzowe szczątki nieprzyjemnie drapały mężczyźnie plecy. Usłyszawszy charakterystyczne trzaskanie drewna, uświadomił sobie, że została im maksymalnie jedna minuta.

– Obejmij mnie mocniej! – wycharczał i rzeczywiście – chłopiec wzmocnił swój uścisk. Mimo że spociły mu się dłonie, a oczy zapłonęły, rzucił zaklęcie ochronne.

Nie było powodu do strachu. Przeznaczenie i czas nie dopuszczą do jego śmierci, a dzięki temu uratuje i Toma. Najlepszą tarczą dla nich obu jest ciało Harry'ego.

– _Diffindo!_

Gdy tylko drzwi zostały wyrzucone z zawiasów, dom zaczął się zapadać. Otoczyła ich chmura pyłu.

Mimo że _Protego_ było niezwykle użytecznym zaklęciem, nawet magia miała swoje ograniczenia. Gdy Harry wybiegł z domu, osłaniając jedenastolatka własnym ciałem, jego twarz i ramiona zostały pocięte oraz posiniaczone przez spadające szczątki. Krew kapała mu z rozcięć, na czerwono znacząc przebytą na zewnątrz drogę.

Zanim zdążyli złapać oddech po tym gorączkowym biegu, bomba V4 spadła wprost na ruinę ich posiadłości. Nie było czasu na dalszą ucieczkę. Harry instynktownie przycisnął chłopca mocniej do piersi, po czym obrócił się, żeby osłonić go przed spowodowanym przez wybuch podmuchem gorąca.

BUM!

Dźwięk był tak głośny, że zdawał się rozrywać na strzępy bębenki w uszach. Nawet pod wpływem magicznej tarczy, czarodzieje stanowili połączenie mięśni i kości; byli podatni na wewnętrzne krwawienia, oparzenia bądź nawet wpadnięcie w stan agonalny.

Fala ciepła wyrzuciła Harry'ego w powietrze. Na ziemi wylądował niezgrabnie i boleśnie, ale pamiętał, żeby własnymi plecami zamortyzować upadek Toma. Różdżka z ostrokrzewu zawirowała podczas lotu, a potem wpadła w stertę płonącego gruzu i zniknęła z pola widzenia.

Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że połamał wszystkie kości. W uszach mu dzwoniło, a pierś bolała. Być może rzeczywiście złamał żebro. Lub dwa.

Wstał i potknął się. Na szczęście zdołał utrzymać równowagę. Pomimo obrażeń, uśmiechnął się. Tyle dobrego, że nie mógł umrzeć.

– Harry! Potrafię chodzić… – zaprotestował chłopiec, a oczy mu pociemniały, nadal obejmując ramionami szyję opiekuna.

– Nie, trzymaj się mnie! – wydyszał mężczyzna. – Nie zginę tu! Zaufaj mi, Tom. Nie mogę tutaj zginąć!

Niepokój w głosie Harry'ego był bardzo autentyczny i sprawił, że serce dziecka zabiło szybciej. Niespodziewanie krew uderzyła mu do głowy i mocniej obejmując dorosłego, zarumienił się gwałtownie.

Wtem usłyszeli dziwaczny, brzęczący hałas – tuż nad nimi śmiesznie nisko przeleciał samolot. Komora bombowa otworzyła się i ze środka wyleciał bliżej niezidentyfikowany żółtawy gaz. Gwałtownie rozproszył się w powietrzu i nie minęła dłuższa chwila, kiedy ostry, siarkowy zapach uderzył w nozdrza czarodziejów.

Harry natychmiast zakrył chłopcu usta i nos. Przez mgłę rozejrzał się po zrujnowanej okolicy w poszukiwaniu zaginionej różdżki.

Gaz piekł go w oczy. Różdżki… nigdzie nie było widać. Przeklął, choć robił to naprawdę rzadko. Gardło dorosłego zacisnęło się gwałtownie, a na skroni pojawiła się purpurowa żyłka.

 _Nic nie było bardziej bezużyteczne niż czarodziej bez różdżki!_

Zdecydowanie musieli się stąd wynosić! Czując pierwsze objawy nawdychania się trującego gazu, Harry szybko zrezygnował z pomysłu szukania swojego cennego przedłużenia ręki. Odwrócił się i pobiegł w kierunku najbliższego schronu.

Jakimś cudem zdołał ochronić chłopca. W dużej mierze Tom nie został szczególnie ranny, ale mimo to skulił się i przylgnął do klatki piersiowej adopcyjnego ojca, najpewniej wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca.

Spodnie Harry'ego porozdzierały się, gdy szedł przez spalone trawniki i popękane chodniki. Szybko przemierzając zrujnowane uliczki, pokaleczył sobie stopy. Nie zważał na to, pędząc do celu.

Bombowce nadal brzęczały w powietrzu, najprawdopodobniej przygotowując się do kolejnej fali nalotów. Zapewne piloci najpierw chcieli załadować następne bomby i gaz, a potem ponownie ruszyć nad miasto.

Bez różdżki, bez żadnej ochrony, Harry – razem z Tomem, bezpiecznie otulonym ramionami – biegł ulicami Londynu, które zmieniły się w strefę działań wojennych. Mimo że wcześniej chciał zrezygnować z dziecka, teraz… postanowił zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby go ochronić. Otrzymane dziś obrażenia i powstałe pęcherze nie były istotne – Harry w pełni zasłużył sobie na tę karę.

Tyle dobrego, że nie mógł umrzeć.

* * *

 **NOTKA NA ZAKOŃCZENIE:** Wakacje, moi drodzy. Okres urlopowy. Jest ciepło, ciężko się oddycha w tych zaduchu, a wiatru nie ma, żeby trochę się ochłodzić. W sierpniu rozpoczyna mi się urlop w pracy, a że nigdzie nie wyjeżdżam, bo oszczędzam pieniążki na remont mieszkania, wtedy sobie klapnę i cosik przetłumaczę. Ważna więc informacja: kolejne rozdziały "47 dni na Zmianę" i "Albusa..." ukażą się pierwszego września. Miłego odpoczynku!


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 30**

 **Komu bije dzwon**

* * *

 **27 sierpnia 1939 r.**

Świat był szary od wszechobecnego dymu i wiszącego w powietrzu kurzu. Bomby praktycznie doszczętnie spustoszyły Londyn – eksplozje, ogień oraz wybuchy świetlne przemieniły miasto w ponury chaos czarnej sadzy i krwistoczerwonych poświat. Zmierzchało, choć świętowanie Hitlera dopiero się zaczynało. Atak na Londyn był częścią jego scenicznego występu, wymyślną sztuką, aby wszem wobec pokazać moc i potęgę najnowszych technologii i nazistowskich broni.

To była prawdziwa wojna – _mugolska wojna światowa_. Pod straszliwym jakże śmiertelnym ostrzałem i przelatującymi nad zniszczonymi budynkami bombowcami, nawet czarodzieje wydawali się nieistotni. Cień śmierci został rzucony na wszystkich, bez żadnych szczególnych wyjątków. Unikając spadających pocisków, ludzie uciekali bądź ukrywali się, byle tylko jak najdłużej pożyć. W drodze modlili się, z rozmysłem ignorując napotykane makabryczne widoki – porozrzucane wszędzie odcięte ramiona i wystające spod gruzów blade nogi. Co rusz waliły się ściany, a ludzie krzyczeli; miękkie ciała były rozgrywane. Wzdłuż płonących ulic, nawet stare dęby ugięły się przed wrogą siłą – gałęzie drzew gwałtownie drżały, jakby wyczuwały, że płomienie pełzną ku ich korzeniom.

Harry nie pamiętał, ile razy upadł. W głowie miał jedną wielką sieczkę – nie potrafił się skoncentrować i powiedzieć, gdzie jest północ, a gdzie południe. Mimo to, ciało mężczyzny poruszało się automatycznie, bezwiednie, niczym zaprogramowany do wypełnienia misji robot. Biegł przed siebie, ramionami ochraniając owiniętego wokół niego chłopca.

Los okrutnie z nich szydził. Owszem, nie mógł wymazać obecności Harry'ego, a z racji tego, iż historia wymagała od niego ukarania, zbyt mącącego i wtrącającego się w nieswoje sprawy, idącego pod prąd, podróżnika w czasie, podjął decyzję. Skinął głową. Harry Potter nie mógł umrzeć, ale zaznanie cierpienia to zupełnie inna sprawa.

* * *

– Harry? – zapytał chłopiec, opierając policzek na szyi niosącego go mężczyzny. Od ciągłych bombardowań nieprzyjemnie dzwoniło mu w głowie, przez co zabrzmiał niczym cicho jęczące szczenię wilka. – Ty… nie porzucisz mnie, prawda?

Chociaż nie podniósł głosu i odezwał się z szacunkiem, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, ile znaczy dla niego odpowiedź Harry'ego. Moment oczekiwania był straszliwy – czuł lęk i potrzebę.

Ślizgoni byli ludźmi czynu. Zamiast cierpliwie czekać, natychmiast przystępowali do ataku, gdyż dążyli do zadania pierwszego ciosu. Właśnie dlatego Tom przywdział swoją maskę, światu ukazując wrażliwe, podatne na zranienia, oblicze – był w stanie posunąć się nawet do błagania o współczucie i protekcję Harry'ego. Odwołał się do sumienia opiekuna i zadał, w nieco przekształconej formie, pytanie z przeszłości: „czy zamierzasz mnie porzucić?".

Pod maską bezradnego i bezbronnego dziecka, pod tym miękkim, proszącym tonem, oczy chłopca twardniały z sekundy na sekundę; stawały się ciemniejsze i bardziej złowieszcze, że sprawiały wrażenie kondensującego emocje lodu. Biernie wtulił się w dorosłego i przycisnął ucho do jego szyi; słuchał nieregularnego pulsu.

W niemal bolesnym oczekiwaniu tak mocno zagryzł zęby, że rozbolała go cała szczęka.

Harry usłyszał słowa podopiecznego dość niewyraźnie, ponieważ wciąż szumiało mu w uszach – bombardowanie robiło swoje.

 _Co takiego…? Czy Tom coś mówił…?_

Z wielkim trudem, zamrugał. Pot i kurz prawie zlepiły mu powieki. Gdyby nie chroniące go zasady podróży w czasie, najprawdopodobniej dawno leżałby już martwy.

Nawet pomimo tego, że umysł i myśli Harry'ego tonęły w morzu wyczerpania, wciąż dostrzegał ostry kolec w emocjach chłopca, okazywany poniekąd niejasno w najmniejszym, choć nadal wyczuwalnym, drżeniu głosu dziecka.

 _Czy Tom się bał?_

W momencie zesztywniał, choć był straszliwie zmęczony. Nie miał siły, żeby odpowiedzieć. Zebrawszy się w sobie, pokręcił tylko lekko głową i oparł podbródek na czubku głowy nastolatka, pozwalając, by przemówiły za niego działania.

 _Nie bój się. Jestem z tobą._

Tom zacisnął ramiona wokół szyi Harry'ego. Nie chciał się oddalić od słabego ciepła emitowanego przez skórę drugiego człowieka – mocniej przycisnął policzek do szyi opiekuna i zaczął zachłannie wdychać znajomy, przyciągający zapach. Nawet pomimo zapachu prochu i dymu, był niewiarygodnie wyraźny i tak uzależniający.

 _A więc to twoje wyznanie, Harry – obiecujesz, że mnie nie opuścisz…_

Tom docisnął usta do miękkiej skóry, jak nigdy przypominając teraz przyczajone wilcze szczenię, obsesyjnie gotowe do ataku. Gdy Ślizgoni pragnęli uczucia i zaangażowania, doskonale wiedzieli, jak tego żądać, jak wyłudzić siłą, wytrwałością oraz samolubnymi kłamstwami – zupełnie jakby miłość mogła być pozyskana w agresywny, napastliwy sposób; jakby z jednostronnej obsesji mogło zrodzić się zobowiązanie. Tok myślowy Ślizgonów był pod tym względem prawdziwie… żałosny.

Harry miał wrażenie, że biegnie wieczność, choć w rzeczywistości minęło może z dwadzieścia minut. Czas jakby się zatrzymał, a bólu nie było końca.

Z największą ostrożnością poprawił pozycję chłopca w swoich ramionach – przez tę całą nieskończoność, starał się chronić go najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. Na Londyn wciąż spadały bomby, rozpylając wokół siarkowe chemikalia. Ciepło było wręcz niewyobrażalne. Harry przeżył dziś wiele bliskich spotkań z mugolską bronią. Gdyby nie ochrona zasad czasu, niewątpliwie nieraz zostałby spalony.

Mocniej przytulił do siebie dziecko. Nie ważyło zbyt wiele, ale pod ulewnym deszczem pocisków i ostrzałem wroga, stanowiło duży ciężar – niewielką różnicę między przetrwaniem a śmiercią.

W końcu i Los miał dość tej okrutnej gierki w kotka i myszkę. W oczekiwaniu uśmiechnął się i zadrżał z podniecenia.

W kierunku dwóch czarodziejów zanurkowały bombowce. Wyrzutnie spod metalowych skrzydeł otworzyły się i w pełnej krasie ukazały karabiny maszynowe. Po początkowej fazie Blitzu – zrównania z ziemią wyższych struktur – nadszedł czas na fazę drugą: przy użyciu bardziej precyzyjnych i szybszych nabojów, wyeliminować wszystkie napotkane ruchome cele. Wrogim najeźdźcom zależało na zagładzie londyńskiego życia.

Harry gwałtownie stanął w miejscu, gdy grad kul spadł na pobliską okolicę. Co dziwne, przypomniało mu to dziecięce czasy spędzone na przyglądaniu się, jak Dudley gra w gry komputerowe, w których neonowe statki kosmiczne były zestrzeliwane przez różnokolorowe linie i kropki. Sceneria brzmiała dość charakterystycznie – wypełniała uszy dźwiękami typu „ratatata", a wizualnie przedstawiała różnorakie smugowe linie; po ich zetknięciu się z ziemią tworzyły się duże dziury.

Harry'emu zdrętwiały ramiona. Adrenalina dodała mu sił, a ból połamanych żeber odszedł w niepamięć. Miał wrażenie, że oddzielił się od własnego ciała, gdyż nawet nie czuł muśnięcia na skórze. Wrócił do siebie, dopiero kiedy metalowy chłodny odłamek wbił mu się w ciało. To go otrzeźwiło i wróciło zdolność logicznego myślenia. Chociaż wiedział, że będąc w przeszłości, nie może umrzeć, przeraził się, gdy wyrazisty zapach krwi – _jego własnej krwi_ – wypełnił mu nozdrza.

Czuł się, jakby rzeczywiście umierał.

Nagle Harry doszedł do straszliwego wniosku. _Czy Hermiona była w błędzie?_ Co w wypadku, gdy przyjaciółka się pomyliła?

 _Twoja obecność w tamtych czasach… może okazać się twoją największą bronią._

Mimo to… Co by było, gdyby teoria Hermiony została wzniesiona na błędnych fundamentach…? Co by było, gdyby Przeznaczenia wcale nie obchodził los Harry'ego…?

Otworzył usta, ale nie potrafił wykrztusić słowa – zamiast tego, zakaszlał gwałtownie i z buzi trysnęła mu krew. Chwilę temu przeszyła go pojedyncza kula, przebijając płuco.

Zachwiał się. Podziurawiło go kilka innych pocisków, aż w końcu upadł na kolana wprost na twardy żwir i potłuczone szkło.

– HARRY!

Mężczyzna sapnął z bólu, gdy zalał się krwią. Pochylił się do przodu, opierając czoło o ziemię i wypinając pośladki ku górze, żeby wykorzystać własne ciało niczym namiot – na tyle duży i szeroki, by w środku zmieścił się jedenastoletni chłopiec.

Ciężar ciała Harry'ego wbił Toma prawie że w ziemię; stanowił żywą tarczę. Ryk i metaliczny zgrzyt ostrzału ranił mu bębenki, czarny dym zasłonił wszelką widoczność, a charakterystyczny zapach krwi wypełnił nozdrza – mężczyzna ani drgnął. Nagle w głowie chłopca zrodziła się bardzo nieprzyjemna myśl. Nie mógł się uspokoić. Straszliwie się trzęsąc, wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i dotknął piersi opiekuna.

Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy nie cieszył się na widok szkarłatnej krwi. Pierwszy raz, kiedy wystraszył się nieuchronności śmierci. Pierwszy raz, kiedy poczuł ulgę i euforię, wyczuwając bicie serca pod palcami.

– Harry! Harry! – zawołał nagląco i spróbował wyszarpnąć się z mocnego uścisku.

– Nie… _nie ruszaj się…_ – wychrypiał słabo i bełkotliwie dorosły, znów zanosząc się krwawym kaszlem. – Nie puszczaj mnie… Nie zginę tu, Tom… Nie wychylaj głowy… Schowaj się… w moich ramionach…

Harry przesunął ciężar swojego ciała na swoje ręce i nogi, a czoło mocniej docisnął do ziemi. Zaszczypało, gdy żwir poharatał gołą skórę. Wiele zniekształconych obrazów przemknęło mu przez umysł – tak szybko, że zbombardowane otoczenie zaczęło mu wirować i skręcać się w różne strony, a odcienie szarości pomieszały się z czernią i czerwienią. Potem wszystko zniknęło. Oślepiło go błyszczące, jasne światło, na które składała się cała gama kolorów. Wtem uświadomił sobie, że wrócił do domu. Zobaczył Rona, Hermionę, bliźniaków Weasley…

Odpływał. Umierał…

W transie ciągnęła go ręka, mała, lecz silna niczym szczęki młodego zwierzęcia. Miękkie włosy łaskotały go po policzkach, a z oddali dobiegał cichy głosik: „obiecałeś, że mnie nie opuścisz".

 _Tom Riddle…?_

Usta Harry'ego zadrżały, niemal rozciągając się w uspokajającym uśmiechu. Blask szmaragdowych oczu gasnął, aż w końcu został zakryty ciężkimi powiekami.

* * *

Coś niezwykle bolesnego rozeszło się po piersi Toma, z nosa zaczęło cieknąć, a oczy dziwnie zapiekły. Uważał, że dobrze znał Harry'ego Pottera, ale w rzeczywistości nigdy go nie rozumiał. Poniósł sromotną klęskę w określeniu celów i intencji adopcyjnego ojca – nie wiedział, dlaczego ten postanowił zabawić się w „rodzinę". Mężczyzna wciąż stanowił prawdziwą zagadkę. Paradoksalnie to prawda: Harry życzył sobie śmierci Toma, dążył do niej, ale w następnej chwili był gotów oddać za niego własne życie. Nagle chłopcem zawładnęła złość – miał wrażenie, że został brutalnie oszukany.

Na wyładowanie gniewu nie było czasu. Harry słabł na oczach dziecka; klatka piersiowa czarodzieja minimalnie unosiła się i opadała, a puls był bardzo słaby, prawie niewyczuwalny. Te oznaki życia wystarczyły, żeby wypełniły serce chłopca nikłą nadzieją.

Wyglądało na to, że dusza mężczyzny powoli opuszcza przypisane jej ciało – z sekundy na sekundę z zielonych oczu znikał zwyczajowy blask, pozostawiając tylko pustą skorupę.

– HARRY! Nie zamykaj oczu! – wrzasnął Tom, a jego głos stanowił mieszaninę rozpaczy i gniewu. Wściekłość wykrzywiła dziecięce oblicze, ukrywając prawdziwy strach, gnieżdżący się głęboko w jego wnętrzu. – Harry! Spójrz na mnie! – Błyskotliwy i nadzwyczaj dojrzały nad swój wiek chłopiec, dał się ponieść panice. Nie był w stanie zrobić czegoś więcej, jak tylko przyglądać się temu horrorowi i bezsilnie krzyczeć.

 _Mugole!_ To wszystko ich wina. Stan Harry'ego… to wszystko – _WSZYSTKO_ – było ich winą. _Gdyby tylko mogli wyginąć…_

W desperacji młody Czarny Pan zwrócił pełną nienawiść ku mugolom. Głód władzy osiągnął nowy szczyt, a pragnienie przemocy rosło i rosło. Gdyby tylko miał więcej _mocy_ , nie byliby uwięzieni w tym całym chaosie. Gdyby tylko był wystarczająco silny i potężny magicznie, mógłby się zemścić na tych wszystkich obrzydliwych mugolskich kreaturach, miażdżąc ich jak bezwartościowe robaki, którymi naprawdę byli.

„Nie zginę tu, Tom… Nie wychylaj głowy… Schowaj się… w moich ramionach…", powiedział Harry, zamrożony w miejscu niczym posąg. Nawet nie poluzował żelaznego uścisku.

Oczy Toma nabiegły wściekłą czerwienią. Coś gorącego i mokrego spłynęło mu po policzkach.

Po raz kolejny owinął ramiona wokół szyi opiekuna i pozwolił, by słone łzy skapywały na jego napiętą do granic możliwości skórę. Wtulił się w mocniej w twarde niczym skała ciało, rozpaczliwie, przyciskając dłoń do miejsca słabego pulsu, przez co przypominał przerażone szczenię, próbujące zakopać się w ochronnym, ciepłym futrze matki.

– Obiecałeś mi! Powiedziałeś, że mnie _nie_ zostawisz! – Głos Toma stanowił niecodzienną mieszankę: był ochrypły i rozgniewany, dziecinnie wymagający oraz jednocześnie zastraszający.

Zamarł, w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Harry nie zareagował.

Dziecko czekało aż do momentu, w którym mężczyzna stracił oddech – jego ciało zwiotczało i przygniotło Toma swoim ciężarem. Ślizgon mógł jedynie trzymać je w swoich ramionach i próbować utrzymać tę ciepłotę w swoich dłoniach – nic więcej.

Maska chłopca roztrzaskała się na maleńkie kawałeczki, a oczy przybrały upiorny, szkarłatny wygląd. Zatopił zęby w miękkiej skórze – szyja dorosłego była najbardziej odsłoniętym i wrażliwym miejscem; smakowała tak, jak właściciel – bezgrzesznie i słodko, a wizualnie przypominała ciepły i delikatny uśmiech.

– Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry… – powtarzał w kółko, szalenie i obsesyjnie, choć dziecinny głos niknął w łoskotach kul i ryku ostrzału. Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi. Zgrzytnął zębami, co rusz przełykając to _wyjątkowe_ imię.

Gryzł szyję mężczyzny, aż stała się równie czerwona, co jego przekrwione oczy.

Owszem, był dzieckiem. Zrozpaczonym, zagubionym małym chłopcem, szalenie przytłoczonym niesprzyjającymi okolicznościami, zwracającym się ku pierwotnym, okrutnym instynktom: stał się prawdziwym młodym wilkiem, a dzikie zwierzęta nie mogły płakać, nie mogły kurczowo trzymać się ostatków nadziei; zamiast tego mogły kwilić, błagać, żałować i… pogodzić się z porażką…

W rozpaczy Tom nawet nie zauważył, że od momentu upadku Harry'ego nie trafiły w nich żadne kule. Wyglądało na to, że otoczyła ich niewidzialna bariera, stanowiąca odcinającą od świata zewnętrznego tarczę. Śmiertelny deszcz kul i spadających z góry gruzów był nagle nieistotny.

Być może Los w końcu przypomniał sobie, czym powinien się zajmować, bądź stracił zainteresowanie po tym, jak zamierzony cel został osiągnięty – przeciwnik został pokonany…

* * *

Czas jest serią splątanych ze sobą pierścieni, doskonale zsynchronizowanych kręgów, łączących przeszłość i przyszłość.

W styczniu 2001 r. gdzieś w siedzibie Ministerstwa Magii, Śmierciożercy przejęli władzę.

Zaskakując samego siebie, Czarny Pan powstał nagle ze tronu. Tęczówki błysnęły szkarłatem, jaśniejszym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej; jaśniejszym niż krew tryskająca z poderżniętego gardła. Powoli przycisnął dłoń do piersi i nie odsunął jej, nawet gdy rozszalałe serce uspokoiło swój rytm.

Był ewidentnie poruszony.

Uczucie sprzed chwili – miał wrażenie, że jego serce się zatrzymało, a podczas tego krótkiego momentu wnętrzności zostały wydrążone…

 _Co to było…?_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 31**

 **Zwierzątko i zabawka**

* * *

 **27 września 1939 r.**

Podczas gdy niemagiczna Europa pogrążyła się w chaosie i ciemności, żaden ze smutków nie dotarł do czarodziejskiego świata. Mimo że wszyscy zamieszkiwali brytyjskie wyspy, życia mugoli i czarodziejów nie mogły być bardziej różne. Niemagiczne terytoria pełne były ognia, pozostałych po ataku blizn i ruin po tym, co wcześniej stanowiło dobrobyt i dobrze prosperujące miasta. W przeciwieństwie do takiego obrazu, życie w magicznym świecie nieprzerwanie i nieświadomie, biegło swoim rytmem – było przede wszystkim bezpieczne.

Uczniowie przybyli do Hogwartu 1 września – wszystko zgodnie z planem. Po raz kolejny szkolne korytarze zatętniły śmiechem i podekscytowanymi twarzami.

– Czy mogę pożyczyć twoje notatki, Riddle?

Przystojny nastolatek błysnął uśmiechem, po czym podał swój notatnik przechodzącemu współdomownikowi.

– Och, czyżbyś był dzisiaj w dobrym nastroju? – Abraxas Malfoy uniósł elegancką brew i wbił w towarzysza zainteresowane spojrzenie, natychmiast się z nim zrównując.

Tom poprawił swoją torbę a następnie się wyprostował. Szedł równym, niemalże militarnym krokiem, wręcz tryskając pewnością siebie. Standardowa hogwardzka szata dodawała mu atrakcyjności i podkreślała smukłą sylwetkę – jak na przykładnego Ślizgona przystało.

Uśmiechnął się oszałamiająco i wyrachowanie.

– Może być – odparł swobodnie, mrużąc oczy niczym zadowolony z posiłku kot.

– Och? Rozumiem, że to oznacza, że twój Harry powrócił? – zapytał zadziornie Abraxas, nie siląc się na ukrycie ciekawości. W międzyczasie potarł wielki czerwony rubin osadzony w rodzinnym pierścieniu; nosił go zawsze na środkowym palcu.

Tom dotarł do wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego, a potem zatrzymał się nagle i odwrócił do starszego kolegi – uśmiech zniknął w ciągu ułamku sekundy, przez co oblicze chłopca przybrało pusty i nieczytelny wyraz twarzy. Wręcz biło od niego opanowanie.

– Harry nie jest moją własnością. Należy tylko i wyłącznie do siebie.

– _Tsk, tsk_. – Abraxas momentalnie zauważył nieszczerą nutę w wypowiedzi współdomownika. Niedbale oparł się plecami o kamienną ścianę, blokując możliwość przejścia; zmusił Toma, by ten nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Uważam… że przykładny Ślizgon nie pozwala sobie na dwukrotne powtarzanie tego samego błędu. – Uśmiechnął się. – Zwierzątko… należy trzymać na krótkiej smyczy i, bez względu na okoliczności, nie popuszczać.

Obsydianowe oczy chłopca zamigotały, lecz nie minęła chwila i znów stały się beznamiętnie matowe.

– Harry nie jest moim zwierzątkiem.

Abraxas najwyraźniej nie odczuł wkradającego się w głos Riddle'a chłodu, gdyż nie przesunął się nawet o minimetr. Bawiąc się diamentowymi spinkami od mankietów, wciąż sprawiał wrażenie znudzonego.

– Gdyby to chodziło o mnie – gdyby to mój zwierzak odważył się sprzeciwić – z całą pewnością odpowiednio bym go ukarał bądź zdegradował. Stałby się wart jednej zabawy, a potem zbędny. – Pomimo okrutnego przesłania, brzmiał życzliwie i niedbale. Bardzo biznesowo. Profesjonalnie.

Nie ustąpił i nie odblokował drogi. Wciąż oglądał i co rusz trącał spinki, jakby spodziewał się czegoś więcej niż chłodnego milczenia.

– Hm. Rozumiem.

Cicha odpowiedź młodszego kolegi zdawała się uspokoić Malfoya. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, po czym przesunął w bok.

* * *

Ovidius Parkinson poderwał do góry głowę, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranego przejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego. Do środka wszedł chłopak z iście arystokratycznymi rysami twarzy, prezentujący światu dumną postawę. Ach, _Tom Riddle_ – jego współlokator.

– Tutaj! – Ovidius machnął ręką i odsunął na bok torbę, by zrobić więcej miejsca.

Nowo przybyły skinął mu na przywitanie. Mimo że Tom się nie uśmiechał, jego oczy lśniły czymś pięknym i hipnotyzującym – wyglądał, jakby przytrafiło mu się coś dobrego.

Ovidius był zaintrygowany. Tak właściwie, jak o tym pomyślał, to Riddle zawsze był raczej… dziwny. Dla przykładu: biorąc pod uwagę tę sytuację, kiedy Tom oświadczył w dormitorium, że ktoś bardzo mu bliski został poważnie ranny… Jeżeli rzeczywiście troszczył się o tę osobę, to dlaczego sprawiał wrażenie takiego szczęśliwego? Co więcej, jeśli tylko udawał troskę, to czemu cały zeszły semestr był taki straszny i przerażająco ponury?

* * *

Podczas gdy Ovidius pogrążył się w myślach, Tom zajął miejsce obok.

Czy był szczęśliwy?

Na ten moment tak. _Bardzo._ Bardzo szczęśliwy, choć może lepiej byłoby powiedzieć, że zadowolony – z wyników letnich wydarzeń.

 _Owszem, Harry doznał poważnych obrażeń._ _I zgadza się, prawie umarł, ale te rany były dość dziwaczne_ , zawyrokował Ślizgon. _Nawet przy pomocy magii i leczniczych eliksirów uzdrawiały się wyjątkowo powoli._

Kiedy minęło najgorsze niebezpieczeństwo, Tom zauważył, że te niespotykane rany mógł wykorzystać do własnych celów. Przede wszystkim przykuły Harry'ego do łóżka, tak więc potencjonalna ucieczka bez słowa pożegnania nie wchodziła nawet w grę.

Chłopiec oblizał wargi, przypominając sobie blade i zabandażowane ciało młodego mężczyzny, zapadnięte w miękki materac, tak słabe i bezradne. _Och, tak._ Harry nie miał innego wyjścia, jak leżeć posłusznie w łóżku, wdzięczny za to, że Tom dostarczał mu pożywienia i picia. Musiał polegać na przybranym synu, opierając się na jego ramieniu, kiedy był karmiony owsianką i zupą. We _WSZYSTKIM_ musiał polegać na Tomie, gdyż nie potrafił o siebie zadbać. Nie był w stanie nawet opuścić swojego pokoju.

W pierwszych dniach po bombardowaniu Harry był ledwie przytomny i otwierał rozgorączkowane oczy tylko na kilka godzin. Przez większość czasu był odurzony, a w głębokim śnie wyglądał na nadzwyczaj spokojnego. Przez cały ten czas Tom siedział przy jego łóżku, ręce zajmując sobie przeglądaniem podręczników. Z anielską cierpliwością czekał, aż mężczyzna się obudzi.

Czasami Harry sprawiał wrażenie martwego. Niekiedy przypominał wspaniały okaz antylopy o jasnej sierści, wiszącej nad kominkiem myśliwego, stanowiącej wspaniałe, żywo wyglądające trofeum.

Obserwując spokojną twarz śpiącego młodzieńca, w głowie Toma pojawiła się bardzo kusząca myśl. Przypomniał sobie starą opowieść – o księżniczce imieniem Śnieżka. Piękno i wdzięk kobiety przez lata stanowiły integralną część szklanej trumny, w której leżała, czekając. W nieświadomości, pośród czerwonych niczym krew róż, zapewne marzyła o wspaniałych rzeczach.

 _Och, tak._ Bajki zawsze były naprawdę urocze.

Wtem przystojne oblicze Toma rozjaśnił uśmiech, a pewne siebie, słyszące oczy zwróciły uwagę okolicznych dziewcząt – wszystkie się zarumieniły. Nawet Ovidius był chwilowo oszołomiony promiennym uśmiechem chłopca.

To wystarczyło, by ukryć pokręconą bezwzględność przenikającą aż do kości. Przywdzianie maski niewinnego dziecka skutecznie kamuflowało stale rosnące, mroczne ambicje.

Rozwinął rolkę pergaminu i chichocząc do siebie, uniósł pióro.

Podczas gdy Tom pracował nad listem, Ovidius rzucił współlokatorowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie i odsunął się. Zając, często stanowiący doskonałą ofiarę dla czającego się w pobliżu drapieżnika, został wyposażony przez naturę w instynkt przetrwania, tak więc przeczucie podpowiadało Parkinsonowi, że choć uśmiech Riddle'a był powabny, jednocześnie zwiastował coś niedobrego; był niebezpieczną zapowiedzią nadchodzących wydarzeń.

Na całe szczęście, nie Ovidius był obiektem zainteresowania Toma. Chłopiec był w pełni skupiony na przelewaniu myśli na pergamin.

 _Najdroższy Harry_

 _Jak się czujesz? Mam nadzieję, że lepiej. Czy twoje rany wciąż są tak bolesne? Oby już się zaleczyły._

 _Profesor Dumbledore przesyła ci pozdrowienia. Bardzo się o ciebie martwi._

 _Przeszukałem całą szkolną bibliotekę, Harry. Co dziwne, nie znalazłem nic, co wyjaśniałoby twój stan. O ile mi wiadomo, nie zostałeś przeklęty, ale i tak rany fizyczne na ciele czarodzieja nie powinny się tak długo goić._

 _Dlaczego lecznicze eliksiry nie skutkują? Dziwne. Bardzo dziwne._

 _Będę szukał innego rozwiązania. Dam ci znać, jak tylko się czegoś dowiem._

 _Przez ostatni miesiąc dręczyły mnie koszmary. Każdej nocy śniłem o twojej trupiobladej, zimnej skórze – o tym, jak krwawiąc, wisisz nade mną i o tym, jak blask twych oczu gaśnie. W następnej sekundzie mruczysz ciche „nie umrę", a w jeszcze kolejnej… z niedowierzaniem patrzę na czarny nagrobek._

 _Pamiętasz, co mi obiecałeś, Harry? Że mnie nie opuścisz. Pamiętasz, prawda?_

 _Życie w Hogwarcie biegnie własnym, tradycyjnym rytmem. Naprawdę, jest dość monotonnie, nieciekawie. Wciąż normalnie uczęszczamy na zajęcia, jemy posiłki, śpimy. Jest tak nudno, że zdarza mi się szukać rozrywki w podziwianiu napotkanych na każdym rogu posągów._

 _Nie będę musiał długo czekać na twoją odpowiedź, prawda? Mam szczerą nadzieję, że… nie będzie tak, jak ostatnim razem._

 _Czy nadal mieszkasz w domu panny Joan? Z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że nieszczególnie ją lubię. Nawet jeżeli uratowała nas tamtego dnia; nawet jeżeli w szkole Tiara przydzieliła ją do Slytherinu; nawet jeżeli jest raczej utalentowanym i kompetentnym Aurorem… po prostu… nie czuję się przy niej swobodnie, czy komfortowo. Ona nie jest taka jak ty._

 _Hm… Mam nadzieję, że nie będę zbyt wymagający w tym życzeniu, ale naprawdę chciałbym wrócić do domu na wakacje – do naszego domu, jak za starych, dobrych czasów._

 _Mam jeszcze jedną ważną sprawę do poruszenia: mój przyjaciel, Abraxas Malfoy, zaproponował nam sprzedaż rezydencji po obniżonej cenie. Co o tym myślisz, Harry? Nie wydaje mi się to rozsądne, żeby cały czas pomieszkiwać u panny Joan i ingerować w jej życie osobiste. Powinieneś wyprowadzić się od niej jak najszybciej. Mogę ci w tym pomóc…_

Tom przerwał pisanie i tajemniczo się uśmiechnął. Z największą ostrożnością dwukrotnie przeczytał list. Musiał upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku – że w żaden sposób się nie zdradził. Harry Potter nie mógł uświadomić sobie istnienia drugiej, mroczniejszej strony swojego adopcyjnego syna – miał prawo widzieć tylko i wyłącznie tę „normalną" i dziecinną; tę, która nie ma nic do ukrycia.

Harry nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że chłopiec, który na pergamin wylewał swoje żale i troski, także cieszył się z bólu, który mężczyzna odczuwał. Dziecinne oczy pociemniały z paranoi, okrucieństwa i pokręconych ambicji.

Tom przerzucił strony leżącego pod kartką notatnika, wypełnionego luźnymi stronami traktującymi o eliksirach. Zastanowił się, zanim wybrał prosty przepis na miksturę znieczulającą.

 _P.S. Do listu dołączam użyteczny przepis na eliksir, który powinien ci pomóc. Rozpuść proszek z karnotytu* w soku z przęśli**, który może być otrzymany poprzez zmiażdżenie jej korzeni w moździerzu – tę mieszankę stosuje się bezpośrednio na ranę._

 _Mam nadzieję, że pomoże._

Tom skinął głową. Oczywiście, znał o wiele więcej mocniejszych i skuteczniejszych mikstur leczniczych, ale ta była zwyczajnie _wyjątkowa_ – bardzo efektywna w dziedzinie leczenia bólu, przy jednoczesnym nie eliminowaniu jego rzeczywistych przyczyn. Po jej zastosowaniu Harry będzie się czuł lepiej, choć wciąż będzie ranny. Tom wcale nie chciał, by samopoczucie dorosłego _naprawdę_ się poprawiło, a w każdym razie… jeszcze nie.

Nie był jeszcze na to gotowy.

Wciąż się uśmiechając, Ślizgon wstał i udał się do sowiarni. Tam przywiązał niedużej sowie list, po czym wyrzucił ją przez okno. Potem obserwował, jak znika na nocnym niebie.

* * *

Harry oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka i spojrzał na leżącą przed sobą kartkę.

Pogładził gładką, woskowatą powierzchnię. Staranna, dbała kursywa, okrągła czerwona pieczęć i drogi pergamin ukazywały grzeczność i uporządkowanie osobowości pisarza. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od przypomnienia sobie wszystkich listów, które niegdyś wysyłał do Rona i Hermiony – papier był pognieciony i niedbale poplamiony atramentem, charakter pisma pochyły i niechlujny. Przyjaciółka zawsze na czerwono zakreślała i zaznaczała wszelkie błędy gramatyczne i ortograficzne, które popełnił, po czym odsyłała mu list razem z odpowiedzią. Wtedy mógł się swobodnie pocieszyć, że wiadomości Rona były sto razy gorsze.

Uśmiechnął się.

Pod palcami wyczuł wgłębienia wykonane przez ostrą końcówkę pióra, kiedy ta naciskała na delikatny papier. Oczami wyobraźni niemal widział, jak Tom pochyla się nad biurkiem, ze wzrokiem wbitym w pergamin i zaciśniętymi ustami, dumał nad odpowiednim doborem słów; kaskada miękkich czarnych włosów zasłaniała mu błyszczące, pełne skupienia oczy. I może… może obok chłopca stała grupka zafascynowana nim ślizgońskich uczennic, za wszelką cenę, nadaremnie, próbujących przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

Prawdziwego Ślizgona cechuje także doskonały kamuflaż – ambicje oraz okrutną i jednocześnie wojowniczą osobowość należało ukryć, gdyż społeczeństwo nigdy by ich nie zaakceptowało.

 _Z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że nieszczególnie ją lubię. Nawet jeżeli uratowała nas tamtego dnia; nawet jeżeli w szkole Tiara przydzieliła ją do Slytherinu; nawet jeżeli jest raczej utalentowanym i kompetentnym Aurorem… po prostu… nie czuję się przy niej swobodnie, czy komfortowo. Ona nie jest taka jak ty._

Chłopiec starannie dobrał słowa. Tom był uprzejmy, nawet gdy odnosił się do pracy zawodowej panny Joan, a mimo to Harry potrafił rozszyfrować ukryty w zdaniu przekaz: dziecinna zazdrość wręcz kipiała pomiędzy wersami.

Uśmiechnął się, ponownie zagłębiając w lekturze. Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny złagodniał i wtem znów przeszyła go fala bólu.

Po bombardowaniu nastolatek wydawał się przed nim otwierać. Koncentrując się na obecnej sytuacji: Tom napisał do Harry'ego, aby podzielić się z nim szczerymi opiniami i prośbami, nawet jeżeli jego rozumowanie było raczej… dziecinne.

– Czas na medykamenty, panie Potter. – Po uprzednim delikatnym zapukaniu, drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się na oścież.

Pacjent odwrócił się do zamglonego gościa – bez okularów osadzonych na nosie był praktycznie ślepy. Niemniej jednak natychmiast rozpoznał charakterystyczny kobiecy głos.

– Dzień dobry, Joan. – Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

Czarownica skinęła mu głową i podeszła do stolika nocnego. Na blacie położyła tacę pełną parujących mikstur.

– Przepraszam, że znów sprawiam ci problem… Za ten cały miesiąc, także. – Powoli zaczynał być senny. W żadnym wypadku nie czuł się komfortowo, pozwalając obcemu się sobą opiekować, zwłaszcza, że w grę wchodziła młoda panna. Brytyjskie dżentelmeńskie tradycje jasno głosiły, że mężczyzna nigdy nie powinien przysparzać damie kłopotów. Los nie był jednak dla niego łaskawy: zamieszkiwana dotąd posiadłość zamieniła się w stertę gruzów i nie miał dokąd pójść.

Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

Joan nie odpowiedziała. Nie miała nic przeciwko swojemu pacjentowi, tak więc nie przejmowała się ogólnie przyjętymi normami społecznymi.

– Odpocznij. – Wzruszyła ramionami. Spojrzeniem omiotła łóżko Harry'ego, po czym wyszła z pokoju. Nie skomentowała starannego listu.

* * *

Joan nie była podobna do innych Ślizgonek. Jej mieszkanie było skromne i zadbane, bez drogich dywanów i aksamitnych prześcieradeł, czy lśniących bibelotów. Nie lubiła makijażu ani klejnotów – dodatkiem, który zdobił jej twarz były duże okulary w grubych oprawkach. Nosiła formalne, poważne sukienki z prostego materiału, przypominającego habit zakonnicy.

Gdyby Harry nie został uświadomiony, zgadywałby, że jest typową Krukonką.

Joan poprawiła okulary. Zmarszczyła brwi, przypominając sobie dzień, w którym pierwszy raz spotkała swojego pacjenta z synem.

Z racji tego, że była Ślizgonką, bardzo dobrze ich rozumiała. I bardzo się martwiła o młodego nieznajomego.

Dzień, w którym uratowała Harry'ego, rozpoczęła od otrzymania zawiadomienia z Biura Aurorów – Tom Riddle naruszył Ustawy o Uzasadnionych Restrykcjach Wobec Nieletnich Czarodziejów; na terenie mugolskiego Londynu rzucił zaklęcie _Protego_. Ślizgoni byli ludźmi z ministerialnymi przywilejami – zamiast automatycznego listownego wydalenia ze szkoły, do osobistego roztrząśnięcia postawionych zarzutów wysyłany był Auror.

Kiedy przybyła na miejsce, aż zachłysnęła się z szoku na widok sceny przed sobą – okolica stanowiła wielką ruinę, a zniszczenia były wręcz niewyobrażalne; kule spadały z nieba niczym deszcz. Rozejrzała się po pełnych dymu uliczkach, aż w końcu napotkała zdesperowane spojrzenie innego Ślizgona.

Och, nie miała co do tego nawet najmniejszych wątpliwości: Tiara przydzieliła dziecko do Slytherinu. Oczy Gryfona nie siałyby takiej grozy; oczy Krukona nie byłyby czerwone od szaleństwa; oczy Puchona nie byłyby tak rozżarzone i wściekłe.

Z racji tego, iż sama była Ślizgonką, natychmiast zrozumiała, że szczupły chłopiec zmaga się z mrocznymi siłami i niekontrolowanymi emocjami – sprawiał wrażenie gotowego do wybuchu w każdej chwili.

Przypominał niezwykle niebezpiecznego i gotowego do ataku smoka, którego cenny skarb został skradziony. Mimo to… gniew, podobnie jak inne emocje, przemija. W końcu zły strażnik zawsze jest oswojony przez dzielnego rycerza.

Tom był inny – zaskakujący. Joan nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak szybko się uspokoił. Nie krzyczał z wściekłości, ani nie poprzysięgał krwawej zemsty – zamiast tego jedyne, co robił, to siedział obok łóżka Harry'ego, czekając, aż ten się obudzi. Był cichy i cierpliwy, nie trzymał urazy i nie zaciskał pięści z gniewu. Na twarzy miał wypisane oddanie i troskę – wyglądał odpowiednio: tak, jak był wdzięczny, że w ogóle żyje. Zwyczajnie siedział, opierając głowę na ramieniu ojca, czuły i dziecinnie potrzebujący.

Joan zmarszczyła brwi. Chciała ostrzec pacjenta, ale najnormalniej w świecie nie wiedziała, co powinna mu dokładnie powiedzieć.

Potrząsnęła głową. Może zbyt się nad tym głowiła i nadaremnie roztrząsała problem, którego w rzeczywistości nie było?

Założyła płaszcz, wzięła kilka książek, a następnie wyszła z domu.

 _Wszystko będzie dobrze_. Smoki, bez względu na swą chciwość i zło, zawsze są oswajane przez rycerzy w lśniących zbrojach.

* * *

* **Karnotyt** (z ang.: carnotite) – jasnożółty bądź jasnozielony promieniotwórczy minerał z gromady minerałów uranylu. Występuje w postaci nalotów oraz w postaci miękkich proszkowych skupień ziemistych; czasem tworzy zbite agregaty. Łatwo rozpuszcza się w kwasach i zwilżony zabarwia się na krwistoczerwony kolor

** **Przęśl** (z ang.: ephedra) – gatunek niewysokiego krzewu – posiada cienkie, cylindryczne, jasnozielone lub żółtawozielone łodygi o długości do 30 cm, a liście są zredukowane do pochew otaczających łodygę. Wysuszone zielne łodygi przęśli zawierają w sobie minimum 1% efedryny, która w działaniu przypomina adrenalinę (pobudza organizm, podwyższa ciśnienie, przyspiesza akcję serca, rozszerza oskrzela), choć przy przedawkowaniu grozi wieloma efektami niepożądanymi (zmianami dermatologicznymi, rozstrojem żołądka, zmianą rytmu serca, trudnościami w oddawaniu moczu, pobudzeniem psychosomatycznym, niepokojem, chaotycznością, halucynacjami), a w skrajnym przypadku nawet śmiercią


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Uwaga:** Nie powinnam ostrzegać, bo zaznaczyłam, iż opowiadanie jest Fiction M, ale tym razem zrobię wyjątek. Uwaga, tematy erotyczne.

* * *

 **Rozdział 32**

 **Impreza halloweenowa**

* * *

 **31 października 1939 r.**

Po dwóch miesiącach rany Harry'ego wreszcie się zagoiły. Proces zabliźniania się ciała był nadzwyczaj powolny – _aż za bardzo_. Joan zmarszczyła z troską brwi.

– Kupiłem dom w Dolinie Godryka, Joan. Byłoby mi naprawdę miło, gdybyś wkrótce mnie odwiedziła. I znów: nie jestem w stanie wyrazić, ile ci zawdzięczam.

Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie do Aurorki; w jego szmaragdowych oczach błyszczało nieskrywane podekscytowanie. Chociaż klatka piersiowa oraz twarz mężczyzny wciąż były zabandażowane – przez co, co dziwne, sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze młodszego – był chętny do opuszczenia tzw. Szpitalnego łóżka. Nadszedł czas, żeby odszedł z tego miejsca i rozpoczął nowy etap w życiu.

Musiał wrócić do domu. Wkrótce, ktoś będzie go tam oczekiwał.

Joan zmarszczyła brwi.

– Skąd ten pośpiech? – zapytała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, choć i tak dobrze znała odpowiedź.

– Wybacz, po prostu… Tom powiedział, że chciałby wrócić do domu na Boże Narodzenie. – Wzruszył ramionami i palcami przeczesał plątaninę czarnych włosów. Na twarzy błąkał mu się promienny, pobłażający uśmiech.

 _Dom_ – Harry rozkoszował się w myślach tym słowem, czując rozlewające się po ciele ciepło. Sprawiało, że nie potrafił pohamować swojej radości, tak bardzo wdzięczny za drugą w życiu szansę – szansę zsolidaryzowania się z Tomem.

Hermiona, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred – WSZYSCY – wiedzieli, ile znaczy dla Harry'ego _dom_. Nieraz widzieli tęsknotę wypisaną w jego oczach na samo wspomnienie miejsca, do którego zawsze można wrócić. Przyjaciele towarzyszyli mu, gdy przekraczał próg Grimmauld Place 12 i byli świadkami jego ekspresji, kiedy ukochany ojciec chrzestny wpadał za Zasłonę.

Najokrutniejszą rzeczą na świecie było… kurczowe pochwycenie promyka nadziei, po czym ponowne wyrzucenie w ciemność.

Gdyby był Ślizgonem, w takich właśnie chwilach samotności i rozczarowania, być może z chęcią powitałby mrok. Spadałby w otchłań, dzierżąc swą moc tylko dla krwawej zemsty i buntując się przeciwko całemu światu.

Na szczęście był Gryfonem – odważnym i naiwnym, który wciąż wierzył w sprawiedliwość i nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Możliwe, że najlepszą cechą Gryfonów była właśnie wiara. Idą aż na koniec świata w poszukiwaniu nadziei i ciepła, nawet jeżeli w ostatecznym rozrachunku spalą się niczym ćmy lecące do światła. Jeśli w tej dalekiej podróży były chwile zwątpienia i słabości, nie zatrzymują się choćby na chwilę.

Gryfoni znani są z tego, że nigdy się nie poddają.

Przez tak długi okres czasu, Harry tęsknił za domem.

Chociaż nie wiedział, ile ten dom – _wspólny dom_ – przetrwa, przynajmniej zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby włożone w niego wysiłki się opłaciły. Harry kurczowo trzymał się nadziei.

Dom stanowił rodzaj _więzi_. Mężczyzna łudził się, że ta specjalna więź wystarczy, by zmienić Toma i spowolnić bieg historii… Któż mógł przewidzieć, co przyniesie przyszłość? Nawet Los nie mógł odebrać mu tej nadziei.

Joan podniosła na wpół opóźnione fiolki z eliksirami. Ulegając naleganiom swojego pacjenta, wylała resztki do zlewu.

Może i było to dziecinne, lecz po dwóch miesiącach regularnego sączenia obrzydliwych, gorzkich mikstur, naprawdę nie mógł ich już znieść…

– Twoje rany… Czy jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz iść na wizytę kontrolą do Świętego Munga, Harry? – Joan poprawiła okulary. Surowy wyraz jej twarzy przywodził czarodziejowi na myśl nieugiętą Minerwę McGonagall.

Uśmiechnął się słabo i pokręcił przecząco głową.

W świecie przeszłości tylko on znał sekrety podróży w czasie oraz możliwości i skazy własnego ciała.

Opierając się na linii czasu, pięć miesięcy tutaj odpowiadało zaledwie jednemu dniu w przyszłości. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że proces starzenia został tak spowolniony, to naturalne było to, że rany także goiły się wolniej. Innego wytłumaczenia nie było – tak zostało zapisane w gwiazdach. Harry naprawdę nie sądził, żeby Uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga lub skądkolwiek indziej mogliby bardziej mu pomóc.

Niespodziewanie, mężczyzna spoważniał.

– Czy mogłabyś wyświadczyć mi przysługę, Joan?

* * *

Publicznie, przed obcymi i innymi uczniami, Ślizgoni lubili udawać, że należą do _własnej klasy_ – rzecz jasna, bardziej wytwornej i ogólnie rzecz biorąc lepszej. Prywatnie, gdy tylko zamykało się przejście do Pokoju Wspólnego, popadali w dekadencję i porzucali wstyd. Gdy znajdowali się we własnym gronie, pozwalali, by siedzące w nich zachciewne, dzikie, pożądliwe bestie oglądały światło dzienne – wracali do natury, korzeni.

Bogaci czystokrwiści uwielbiali swoje dekadenckie, dziwaczne przyjęcia, na których mogli nosić najbardziej luksusowe szaty, spożywać wystawne potrawy i popijać najrozmaitsze trunki. Dzięki pieniądzom sprawiali wrażenie wyrafinowanej, pełnej wdzięku i gracji grupy, choć w rzeczywistości wszystko, czego chcieli to bezsensownie sobie pofolgować i sprawić przyjemność. Twierdzili, że to _rytuał przejścia_ bądź _zwyczajna, nieszkodliwa zabawa_ , chociaż w głębi duszy wiedzieli, że to prosty pretekst do spełnienia ukrytych pragnień i rozkoszowania się odrobiną adrenaliny.

Stąd też przez swój… _niezapomniany_ charakter ślizgońska impreza halloweenowa stała się legendą.

* * *

– Idziesz na imprezę w czyimś towarzystwie? – Ovidius zbliżył się do łóżka Riddle'a, jednocześnie chwaląc się nowiutką szatą zarzuconą na ramiona.

– Nie – odpowiedział znudzony Tom, nawet nie zadawszy sobie trudu uniesienia wzrok znad książki. Nigdy nie interesował się finezyjnymi towarzyskimi spotkaniami, chociaż wyjątkowo dobrze sobie na nich radził. Och, nawet nie miał odpowiednio skrojonej szaty.

Całkiem niedawno drugoroczni zostali wprowadzeni przez starszych uczniów do społecznego ślizgońskiego kręgu – po raz pierwszy otrzymali oficjalne zaproszenie na organizowaną imprezę, więc nic dziwnego, ze Ovidius był tak podekscytowany.

Ciemne oczy Toma wciąż pozostały wpatrzone w strony podręcznika. Przewrócił jedną z nich i przez chwilę wodził piórem pod opisem niedawno poznanego zaklęcia – _Protego_.

– To obowiązkowe? Muszę iść? – Uniósł głowę.

– Hej! Na tę _konkretną_ imprezę pójdziesz z miłą chęcią. Uwierz mi. – Parkinson nie mógł opanować swojego podekscytowania. Kilkakrotnie uniósł do góry brwi i uśmiechnął się sugestywnie. – Nawet mi nie mów, że _nie wiesz_ , co będzie się jutro działo!

– Co takiego? Bal z okazji Halloween? – Tom zakreślił coś w książce.

– Och, Merlinie! Naprawdę nie wiesz?! – Ovidius nie mógł się nadziwić.

Oczywiście, Tom o niczym nie wiedział. Cel corocznej ślizgońskiej halloweenowej imprezy owiany był największą z możliwych tajemnicą, przekazywaną wyłącznie z pokolenia na pokolenie wśród starych czystokrwistych rodów. Harry nie miał o niczym zielonego pojęcia, a więc naturalnie, chłopiec także.

Wbił we współlokatora pytające spojrzenie.

– Cóż, to… – Ovidius urwał na początku wyjaśnienia. Spokojne, pozbawione głębi ciemne oczy Toma sprawiały, że czuł się nie tylko odsłonięty, ale również poniekąd zawstydzony, a przez to zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć. Gwałtownie podrapał się po głowie. – Ach, nieważne! Przekonasz się jutro wieczorem…

* * *

Podejrzane zachowanie Ovidiusa wzbudziło ciekawość Toma. Niestety, było ono na tyle ulotne, że po chwili dekoncentracji, chłopiec znów pogrążył się w lekturze.

Musiał przeczytać wiele ksiąg, wiele się nauczyć. Potrzebował zawartych w książkach mądrości. Musiał stać się silniejszy, trenować swój umysł, rozwijać swoją magię i umiejętnie wykorzystywał w tym celu każdą wolną sekundę. Musiał dorosnąć.

Zainteresowanie wydarzeniem szybko poszło w zapomnienie, a wróciło, dopiero gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się Abraxas Malfoy.

– Proszę... Oto mały podarek na jutrzejszą ceremonię dojrzewania. – Ślizgon, wciąż ubrany dość ostentacyjnie, położył kwadratowe pudełko owinięte w odświętny papier na łóżku młodszego współdomownika. Chwilę poczekawszy, skinął na chłopca, by ten rozpakował prezent.

Tom nawet nie drgnął. Zamiast tego, w wysublimowany sposób uniósł brew.

– Na ceremonię dojrzewania?

– Och, tak. – Abraxas leniwym ruchem odgarnął platynowe blond włosy z ramienia. W chłodnych niebieskich oczach jawiła się złośliwość i chęć dokuczenia. – Nadszedł czas… żeby przetestować twoją wolę przeciwko pokusom i szaleństwom świata dorosłych. Ufam, że dasz sobie radę, prawda?

– Nie graj ze mną w gierki – warknął Tom, a przez to, w jaki sposób jego twarz stwardniała z irytacji, przez moment sprawiał wrażenie znacznie starszego.

Abraxas wzruszył ramionami i nie odezwał się więcej, choć chłopcu nie podobał się jego znajomy uśmieszek. Malfoy był niezwykle z siebie zadowolony.

* * *

Istnieją dwa sposoby dojrzewania.

Po pierwsze, z prawnego punktu widzenia, dorastanie oznaczało, że jednostka była na tyle dojrzała, aby wziąć za siebie pełną odpowiedzialność i gotowa, aby wnieść swój wkład w społeczeństwo. W mugolskim świecie wiek dorosłości to osiemnaście lat – czarodzieje dostępują tego zaszczytu w wieku lat siedemnastu.

Po drugie, z biologicznego punktu widzenia, dorastanie oznaczało, że ciało nastolatka zmieniało się w ciało dorosłego, włączając w to wszystkie funkcje organizmu i potrzeby.

* * *

W powietrzu utrzymywał się przesadnie przesłodzony zapach. Wnętrze komnaty zostało przekształcone w luksusową salę balową, idealną dla szampana, poduszek, głośnej muzyki i roznegliżowanych ciał. Magicznie przygaszone światło nadawało pomieszczeniu uwodzicielskiego blasku, który był wystarczająco jasny, żeby oświetlić młodzieńczą, gładką skórę i jednocześnie wystarczająco ciemny, żeby nadać całości tajemniczej otoczki. Nawet drugoroczne dziewczęta zrezygnowały z tradycyjnego szkolnego mundurku na korzyść czegoś bardziej obcisłego, uwydatniającego szybko rozwijające się kobiece kształty.

Obecni byli uczniowie ze starszych klas – wszyscy głośno się śmiali i tańczyli. Niemożliwie drogie szaty i różnokolorowe sukienki w rytm muzyki wirowały na parkiecie. W słabym świetle mgliste, upojone alkoholem głosy oraz rozmazane twarze wyrażały młodzieńcze pasje i nieskrępowane pragnienia.

Tom natychmiast zrozumiał, co się wokół działo.

 _Ceremonia dojrzewania? Interesujące._

Ludźmi kierowały dzikie instynkty. Bez względu na mugolskie bądź czarodziejskie pochodzenie, nastolatki zachowują się jak nastolatki. Dorastający chłopcy oraz dorastające dziewczęta, co było naturalne, byli bardzo ciekawi przeciwnej płci. Niektórzy interesowali się również swoją.

– No co? Nie wmawiaj mi, że nigdy nikogo nie pragnąłeś; że nigdy nie nawiedził cię mokry sen… – Abraxas zerknął przez ramię Toma i mrugnął do niego zawadiacko. Mocno poklepał chłopca po ramieniu, po czym zostawił go samego, finalnie wybierając młodą czarownicę w turkusowej sukience.

 _Mokry sen…_

Tom usiadł na pustej kanapie i zmrużył oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć pierwsze hormonalne doświadczenie.

Ślizgoni zawsze byli raczej wierni sobie, skupieni na własnych pragnieniach i ambicjach, stąd też seks nie stanowił tematu tabu.

Możliwe, że było to w zeszłym roku – tak mniej więcej. Tom nawet nie miał konkretnych wspomnień z tego doświadczenia. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnego konkretnego snu. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że marzył o czymś lub _o kimś_ , dopóki następnego ranka nie obudził się i nie zauważył, że jego spodnie są pobrudzone.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Najzwyczajniej w świecie wzruszył ramionami i zmienił pościel. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, doświadczenie należało do powszechnych biologicznych męskich reakcji.

Wygodniej się usadowiwszy, przywołał do siebie szklankę alkoholowego trunku. Upił powoli łyk i skoncentrował się na obserwacji imprezy.

Oczywiście, drugoroczni uczniowie wciąż byli zbyt młodzi, by uczestniczyć w czymś więcej, niż tylko tańcu i rozmowach. Nawet jeżeli fizycznie nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, wciąż byli zbyt młodzi na pierwsze kontakty seksualne.

Impreza z całą pewnością była żywa, ekstrawagancka i szalenie głośna, ale to nie wystarczyło, żeby zaimponować Tomowi.

No chyba, że… _program_ skrywał więcej tajemnic…?

Opróżniwszy szklankę, chłopiec się uśmiechnął.

* * *

Muzyka zmieniła się z klasycznego jazzu na ogłuszającego rocka. Z początku opanowani chłopcy i dziewczęta, byli wystarczająco pijani, by porzucić wszelkie środki ostrożności. Część z nich wciąż tańczyła, nieporadnie zdejmując z siebie pierwsze warstwy ubrań. Część, którą stanowili przeważnie uczniowie szóstego i siódmego roku, co rusz wędrowała do przypadkowego słabo oświetlonego kąta, gdzie wspinali się na miękkie poduszki i chętnie eksplorowali swoje ciała.

Powietrze stało się gorące i ciężkie. Po sali balowej rozprzestrzenił się zapach piżma pomieszany ze stłumionymi jękami i westchnieniami rozkoszy.

Tom wstał i przez parkiet taneczny udał się ku starszym prefektom, którzy gromadzili wokół siebie wszystkich obecnych drugorocznych. Tłum minął z chłodną obojętnością wypisaną na twarzy. W przytłumionym świetle piękne, aroganckie oblicze idealnie komponowało się z nową odświętną szatą, tak idealnie dopasowaną do smukłej sylwetki. Pod względem estetycznym, doskonale wpasowywał się w ramy młodego, niewinnego ślizgońskiego księcia.

Po drodze złapał kilka pożądliwych spojrzeń, ale nikt nie odważył się podejść bliżej.

Drugoroczni Ślizgoni nie byli odpowiednimi celami – byli zbyt niedoświadczeni. Niemniej jednak poczyniono już pierwsze przygotowania, aby zabawić najmłodszych uczestników imprezy.

* * *

Tom przyglądał się klęczącej u jego stóp nagiej wili – z pewnością wili, biorąc pod uwagę długie blond włosy i bladą, błyszczącą w słabym świetle, skórę. W porównaniu do kolegów z klasy wydawał się bardzo nonszalancki, a ciemne oczy skrywały chłód i beznamiętność.

 _To był ten tak zwany sekret imprezy?_

Drugoroczni mieli okazję przeżyć swoje pierwsze seksualne doświadczenie w na wpół publicznym miejscu. Nic szczególnie trudnego – zwyczajny… seks oralny.

Chłopiec oblizał wargi i uśmiechnął się. Nagle oczy Toma złowieszczo rozbłysły przebiegłą pewnością siebie, która na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiła, że zdobiący jego twarz uśmiech wydawał się bardziej pociągający niż klęcząca przed nim dziewczyna.

Wszyscy mężczyźni uważali feromony wili za niemożliwe do oparcia – nie chodziło o miłość, a o pierwotne instynkty; podobno nad wyraz skuteczne.

Tom niemal natychmiast poczuł dziwne ciepło w dolnej partii brzucha, sprawiające, że krew mu zawrzała i spłynęło nań pożądanie.

– Chodź bliżej – rozkazał chłodno i skinął na wilę wskazującym palcem.

Czasem rzeczy tracą uwodzicielski urok, gdy otoczka tajemnicy i zakazu znika.

W miarę przyglądania kołyszącej się w tył i przód pomiędzy swoimi nogami głowy dziewczyny, Tom zapadał się coraz to głębiej w sofę. Nawet gorący, utalentowany język, owijający się wokół twardniejącego kutasa, nie rekompensował mu uczucia pustki, którego właśnie doświadczał. Zmrużył oczy. Sugestywne, mlaszczące i ssące odgłosy stały się monotonne po nawet nie minucie. Kiedy płonąca ciekawość została zaspokojona, chłopca ogarnęła apatia – w dodatku zniknęła pierwotna potrzeba spełnienia.

Mimo że gładki, zręczny język wystarczał do pobudzenia męskich narządów, Tom nie czuł się dobrze – dryfował na granicy ciepła i dezorientacji. Cały ten akt był zwyczajnie… pusty.

– Odejdź. – Głos nastolatka był zimny i lekceważący. Gdy słowa nie poskutkowały, bezceremonialnie odepchnął od siebie dziewczynę. Być może świadczyło to o sile jego woli bądź poniekąd masochizmie, ale… nie pozwolił sobie na wytrysk, rozmyślnie ignorując wciąż śliskiego i pulsującego z potrzeby kutasa.

Obrzydzony do granic możliwości, zacisnął usta i szybko doprowadził się do względnego porządku. Zanim opuścił salę, obejrzał się przez ramię i rzucił splecionym nagim ciałom pogardliwe spojrzenie.

Ten tak zwany zakazany owoc… wcale nie był słodki.

* * *

W Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu panowała kompletna cisza. Żaden uczeń jeszcze nie wrócił. Wszyscy wciąż tonęli w morzu pożądania i alkoholu. Nic wybitnie dziwnego, bo jakby na to nie patrzeć, Ślizgoni znani byli z tego, że zaspokajali własne zachcianki i cieszyli się życiem.

Z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach szaty, ciesząc się chłodnym nocnym pieszczącym policzki wiatrem, Tom wracał do lochów. Powietrze skutecznie uspokoiło szalejące hormony i ostudziło gorącą krew.

Kiedy sztuczne, słabe światło zamienił na przyjemny blask księżyca, dokonał się prawdziwy cud i umysł chłopca znów się oczyścił. Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, pewien obraz wskoczył mu do głowy.

 _Harry._

Tom natychmiast zesztywniał. Dlaczego miałby myśleć o Harrym w takim nieodpowiednim momencie?

Gdy tylko przekroczył bezpieczny próg dormitorium, od razu wypatrzył list, na którym sowa zostawiła kilka brązowych piór.

Oczywiście, nie spodziewał się nawet poczty o tej godzinie.

Z koperty wypadło zdjęcie.

Fotografia przedstawiała kwadratowy ceglany budynek, który wyglądał dość podobnie do tego londyńskiego, oświetlony przez zachodzące słońce. Przed rezydencją stał szeroko uśmiechnięty, rozczochrany, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, którego twarz wciąż zdobiły plastry.

Harry ze zdjęcia co chwilę wskazywał ręką dom, a następnie śmiał się serdecznie i machał do Toma.

Oczy chłopca skupiły się na twarzy adopcyjnego ojca i przez moment widać w nich było trudne do opisania emocje. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wyciągnął dłoń z zamiarem dotknięcia mężczyzny, ale ten – jakby wyczuwając zbliżające się doń palce – uniknął kontaktu.

 _Drogi Tomie,_

 _Z największą przyjemnością informuję cię, że znalazłem dla nas dom. Oczywiście, budynek za mną jest nową rezydencją. Uwielbiam ją._

 _Joan była na tyle miła, że pomogła zrobić to zdjęcie._

 _Życzę ci szczęśliwego Halloween._

 _Z miłością,_

 _Harry._


	33. Chapter 33

****Notka wstępna:**** Oki, wracamy do nieregularnego dodawania chapterów

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 33**

 **Mąż i żona**

* * *

 **20 grudnia 1939 r.**

Dla wszystkich europejskich rodzin Boże Narodzenie zawsze było najważniejszym świętem w całym roku. Mimo że większość narodów nie była już pod teokratyczną kontrolą, czas świąt nadal zajmował ważne miejsce w sercach ludzi. Boże Narodzenie stało się wyjątkowym dniem, bardziej o charakterze tradycyjnym niż religijnym. Nawet czarodzieje, którzy byli prześladowani w średniowieczu przez chrześcijan, chętnie świętowali wspólnie z mugolami.

Ach, tak. Niezależnie od kwestii religijnej, w celebracji nieodłącznymi elementami zawsze były uczta i prezenty.

– Na poważnie odrzucasz zaproszenie od Malfoya? – Abraxas nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. W niedowierzeniu lekko zmrużył oczy. Siedząc w pociągowym przedziale, pochylił się do Toma, sprawiając wrażenie urażonego nonszalancką postawą rozmówcy. – Żaden Ślizgon nie odrzuciłby okazji do spędzenia świąt z moją rodziną.

– Dziękuję – powtórzył drugoroczny; przepraszający, choć stanowczy ton głosu tylko potwierdzał odmowę.

Wciąż zdziwiony Abraxas odwrócił się w stronę okna i przez chwilę bez słowa patrzył na mijane po drodze wzgórza i połacie zielonej trawy.

Zazwyczaj był bardzo pewien swojej umiejętności oceniania ludzi. Tom był zdolnym i niezwykle ambitnym chłopcem. W ciemnych, niezgłębionych oczach młodzieńca krył się potencjał tak niesamowity, że inni mieli problem, by przez dłuższą chwilę patrzeń nań bezpośrednio. Tom cuchnął ambicją i chciwością, a ta wspaniała mieszanka zapachów stanowiła ulubione ślizgońskie perfumy.

Abraxas nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że siedzące przed nim dziecko w przyszłości stanie się szczególnie wpływową osobą w czarodziejskim świecie. Wyjątkowy intelekt, bezwzględna ambicja oraz magiczna siła – w połączeniu z nieznaczącym pochodzeniem i brakiem rodzinnego zaplecza – dla rodu Malfoyów czyniły z Riddle'a idealny cel rekrutacyjny.

Stąd też Abraxasowi nawet nie przyszło do głowy, że Tom w tak zdecydowany sposób może odmówić przysłowiowej złotej gałązki oliwnej zaoferowanej przez tak znakomitą rodzinę. Co więcej…

Nagle nastolatek zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale szybko odzyskał utracony rezon i znów przywdział uprzejmy uśmiech.

– A więc… planujesz spędzić święta ze _swoim_ Harrym? – Zadbał, by ton głosu był przyjaźnie drażniący i wystarczający, żeby zamaskować prawdziwą intencję pytania; kąciki warg wygięły się złośliwie.

Tom spuścił głowę, ukrywając złowieszczo błyszczące oczy.

– Owszem.

Abraxas uśmiechnął się szerzej. Rozluźnił lekko spięte ramiona i odchylił się do tyłu, żeby finalnie oprzeć się plecami o miękką skórzaną poduszkę. Był raczej zadowolony z udzielonej mu odpowiedzi.

Dotąd, dokąd Tom będzie się _o coś_ troszczył, będzie osłabiony. Kiedy z powodzeniem zrekrutuje chłopca, będzie dokładnie wiedział, w jaki sposób kontrolować młodą żmiję.

* * *

Naturalnie, Tom wyczuł zmianę w nastroju Abraxasa, ale nie poświęcił temu większej uwagi. W końcu w oczach dorastającego Czarnego Pana, który doskonalił swe maski od czwartego roku życia, zabawy i spiski Malfoya były tak oczywiste, niczym dziecinne gierki.

Nie. Chłopiec zaprzątał sobie głowę czymś zgoła innym.

Od chwili, gdy wszedł do pociągu, jego umysł się miotał, co rusz eksplodując nieprzyjemnymi myślami i bolesnymi wspomnieniami. W żołądku rósł mu nerwowy supeł, a stojąca w gardle kość z minuty na minutę dusiła go coraz bardziej.

Dziś był dwudziesty grudnia. Chcąc nie chcąc, nie potrafił odgrodzić się od przykrych zeszłorocznych świąt.

20-stego grudnia 1938 r. – tak jak dzisiaj, wsiadł do czerwonego, buchającego parą Hogwart Ekspresu; tak jak dzisiaj, milczał w swoim przedziale, gdzie udając nonszalancję, obserwował widoki zza okna. Serce waliło mu niczym młotem, a gardło zaciskało się ze strachu. Chociaż gdzieś w głębi duszy czuł, że Harry wcale nie czekał na niego w „domu"… był na tyle głupi, by mieć nadzieję; płomienie żałośnie płonęły w piersi chłopca, a gdy dotarł do ciemnego kwadratowego budynku, powitały go puste ściany i wszechobecna cisza. Beznadziejność zalała go niczym lodowaty deszcz i zgasiła wszystkie głupie, dziecięce sentymentalne mrzonki.

Tym razem zapowiadało się podobnie. Ten sam czerwony, buchający parą pociąg, te same miękkie skórzane siedzenia – kropka w kropkę jak rok temu, zupełnie jakby historia się powtarzała; zupełnie jakby znów czekało go to nieznośne rozczarowanie, które finalnie rozerwie go na strzępy.

Twarz Toma wykrzywiła się w brzydkim grymasie. Zacisnął dłoń na liście, przez co delikatny pergamin natychmiast się pogniótł. W świetle słonecznym woskowy kolor zabłyszczał złowrogo.

Napis na papierze był łatwy do rozczytania.

 _Z największą przyjemnością informuję cię, że znalazłem dla nas dom. Oczywiście, budynek za mną jest nową rezydencją._

 _Dom?_

Przy użyciu dłoni zasłonił sobie usta przed dociekliwym spojrzeniem Abraxasa. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, ukazując śnieżnobiałe lśniące zęby.

* * *

Była prawie siódma wieczór. Ciemność spowiła pełen białego puchu Londyn. Za oknem wspomnienia z nieszczęsnego 1938 roku zaczęły się zlewać z obecną scenerią. Godzina, lokalizacja, a nawet pogoda były dokładnie takie same.

Ekspres zagwizdał. Zanim pociąg zatrzymał się na peronie King's Cross, kilkukrotnie wyrzucił z siebie mętne obłoki pary.

Podłoga pod nogami zatrzęsła się gwałtownie, a następnie nastąpiło ostre szarpnięcie w przód. Nie minęło kilka sekund, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i rozemocjonowane dzieciaki wypadły na dworzec – śmiejąc się i wrzeszcząc, wbiegały w szeroko rozłożone ramiona stęsknionych rodziców, w końcu wolne od zniewolenia pracami domowymi i obowiązkiem uczęszczania na lekcje.

Było tak, jakby nagle scena zmieniła się z czarno-białego niemego filmu w żywy i hałaśliwy – tak jakby pełne miłości spotkania mogły zatrząść całym światem.

Tom chłodno przyglądał się temu zamieszaniu. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a zimny pot zmoczył i tak lekko zwilgotniały pergamin. Spojrzał na list, który czytał tyle razy, że nauczył się go na pamięć i zawahał się. Po dłużej chwili niezdecydowania schował notkę pomiędzy kartki podręcznika.

Postanowił się jej nie pozbywać.

* * *

Harry przybył na stację 9¾ o wiele za wcześnie.

Chociaż wiedział, że pociąg planowo przyjeżdża o siódmej, nadal się martwił, że tym razem będzie wyjątek i przyjedzie nie wczas lub nadmiernie się miotając, sam się spóźni. Pojawił się więc przed dziewiętnastą i w śniegu czekał wraz z innymi, usychającymi z tęsknoty za pociechami rodzicami. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy wokół myśleli podobnie.

Harry nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zaprezentować Tomowi nowy dom. Nadal chciało mu się śmiać na myśl o tych dziennych obawach, którymi maluch podzielił się w liście. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, ich mieszkanie było zwyczajnym domem, a nie wyjątkowym skarbem.

Prószenie śniegu przybrało na sile. Harry musiał się wycofać do osłoniętej poczekalni, ponieważ i wiatr się wzmógł; płaszcz miał praktycznie cały biały i mokry. Stojący wokół mądrzejsi czarodzieje i czarownice rzucali na sobie zaklęcia ogrzewające i suszące, ale on zgubił swoją różdżkę podczas nalotu powietrznego sprzed kilku miesięcy; nie zostały po niej nawet drzazgi – nawet czar przywołujący nie był w stanie zlokalizować fragmentów. Nieciekawa sytuacja więc zmusiła go do zachowywania się niczym mugol – pocierania zmarzniętymi dłońmi, chuchania w nie oraz przebierania nogami w miejscu.

Może nadszedł najwyższy czas, by odwiedzić Ollivandera. Różdżka z ostrokrzewu i pióra feniksa najprawdopodobniej wciąż leżała gdzieś w pudełeczku na sklepowych półkach.

Kiedy Harry naprawdę zaczynał być znudzony i niespokojny, usłyszał wyraźny, przeszywający gwizd, oznaczający jedno: pociąg wjechał na stację.

Tłum ruszył naprzód – rodzice popędzili w kierunku dzieci, które w drodze przebrały się ze szkolnych mundurków. Platforma natychmiast wypełniła się radosnymi twarzami i świątecznymi pozdrowieniami.

Harry także spróbował przepchać się do przodu.

– Przepraszam! Chciałbym przejść!

– Proszę mi wybaczyć, proszę pani…

– Przepraszam!

Czarodziej przeskanował wzrokiem tłum i natychmiast odnalazł swojego syna.

Chociaż blada twarz Lorda Voldemorta pozbawiona nosa była raczej przerażająca, Harry musiał przyznać, że młody Tom Riddle był bardzo przystojny. Chłopiec był wysoki i szczupły. Cechował się ciężkim do opisania urokiem i aż kłującą w oczy charyzmą. Gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawił, znajdował się w centrum uwagi.

Po czterech miesiącach przymusowej separacji, Harry z całą pewnością mógł stwierdzić, że Tom sporo urósł w Hogwarcie – być może sięgał mu nawet do ramienia. Nastolatek ubrany był w mugolski strój, a dłonie trzymał schowane w kieszeniach. Sprawiał wrażenie zrelaksowanego i jakby od niechcenia rozglądał się wokół. Kufer unosił się u jego boku – imponujące zaklęcie przyciągające sprawiało, że wszyscy rzucali mu zazdrosne spojrzenia.

Harry kilkukrotnie zginął i rozprostował zamarznięte palce dłoni i stóp, po czym pospieszył w stronę chłopca.

– TOM! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Gdy tylko podszedł bliżej, zorientował się, że Riddle nie tylko znacząco urósł, ale także stracił małe dziecięce krągłości – odstające jabłko Adama całkiem wyraźnie odznaczało się na jego długiej szyi. Rysy twarzy chłopca stały cię bardziej wyrzeźbione i ostre. Z całą pewnością przypominał teraz młodego, asertywnego i potężnego mężczyznę. Tom zmienił się, w cudowny sposób dorósł – natura udoskonaliła go niczym zręczny rzeźbiarz posąg.

Ślizgon stał nieruchomo, sztywny niczym struna. Usta zacisnął w wąską linię i w milczeniu przyglądał się uśmiechniętej twarzy Harry'ego. Dorosły stwierdził, że to niczym niezachwiane skupienie jest… raczej ujmujące, z powodu braku lepszego słowa.

– Cześć, głuptasie. Nie stój tak, bo się przeziębisz. – Harry poklepał podopiecznego po głowie, w ciszy lamentując, że czas biegnie tak szybko.

Tom nie odpowiedział. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od szmaragdowych oczu adopcyjnego ojca. Nie potrafił w racjonalny sposób wyjaśnić tych dziwnych, niesamowicie intensywnych emocji, które prawie sprawiły, że serce eksplodowało, kiedy usłyszał znajomy męski głos, wykrzykujący jego imię. Gdyby był Gryfonem, natychmiast rzuciłby się w ramiona Harry'ego i nigdy nie dałby się od mężczyzny odkleić, ale… Ślizgoni cenili kontrolę. Zamiast takiego irracjonalnego zachowania, Tom przyjął zgoła inną strategię: zinternalizował swoją ekstazę i ulgę, rozpuszczając je z zaciekłą intensywnością w maskę niewinnego, uprzejmego uśmiechu.

Wiedział, czego spodziewał się od niego Harry… Ze względu na łączącą ich relację, wspólny dom i chwilowe szczęście Riddle był w stanie udawać.

* * *

Dolina Godryka stanowiła mieszaninę mugolsko-czarodziejskiej społeczności.

Harry nie spacerował dużo po wiosce, mimo że mieszkał w niej od jakiegoś już czasu. Większość dni spędzał zamknięty na cztery spusty w swoim pokoju, w pocie czoła pracując nad strategiami dla Armii Dumbledore'a.

Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak bardzo pragnął akurat _tu_ zamieszkać.

Na samym środku miejskiego placu znajdował się czarny obelisk z wyrzeźbionymi na nim nazwiskami ludzi – ale nie były imiona, które Harry rozpoznawał. Ilekroć ktoś zbliżał się do pomnika, ten nie zmieniał się w statuę rodziny: ojca, matki i dziecka.

– Harry? – Tom podążył za spojrzeniem opiekuna na zwykły marmurowy filar. Uważnie go przestudiował, lecz nie dostrzegł w nim nic wybitnie szczególnego, ot zwykły upamiętniający obelisk.

Pytanie wyrwało mężczyznę ze wspomnień. Nagle zdenerwowany, nerwowo ścisnął dłoń chłopca, a potem odciągnął go w stronę domu. Niespodziewanie pożałował kupna rezydencji akurat w Dolinie Godryka. Wszystko w tej wiosce przypominało mu o dawno utraconych rodzicach, o ich tragicznej śmierci i odpowiedzialnym za nią mordercy – śmierć Lily i Jamesa była początkiem Harry'ego i Toma.

Szedł szybkim krokiem, zdeterminowany, żeby nie oglądać się na obelisk. Przygryzł wargi. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wybuchnięcie płaczem.

– Coś nie w porządku, Harry? – zapytał Tom, uważnie studiując twarz towarzysza. Oczy dorosłego wciąż były jasne i błyszczące niczym szmaragdy, ale zmiana nastroju była aż nazbyt wyczuwalna.

– Chodź, jesteśmy prawie na miejscu.

Harry mocniej ścisnął dłoń nastolatka, a następnie żarliwie potarł, próbując powstrzymać ją przez zamarznięciem na mrozie. W obliczu tak lodowatego wiatru ten gest nie przyniósł oczekiwanych rezultatów – wytworzone w ten sposób ciepło zostało bardzo łatwo zagarnięte przez zimne, suche powietrze.

Z placyku do domu nie było daleko, ale spacer trwał wystarczająco długo, by Harry zdążył się uspokoić.

Każda droga musi gdzieś prowadzić. Każdy wybór niesie za sobą konsekwencje. Odkąd zdecydował się pozostać z Tomem, kochać go i patrzeć, jak dorasta, była to jego decyzja.

 _Żadnych żalów._

* * *

– Witaj w naszym nowym domu. – Harry uśmiechnął się i na oścież otworzył drzwi wejściowe, ukazując tym samym część wnętrza posiadłości.

Ściany były świeżo pomalowane, białe niczym śnieg na zewnątrz. Gdy przez chwilę obraz łagodnego i urokliwego uśmiechu mężczyzny wypełnił wizję Toma, chłopiec pomyślał, że świat stopił się z powodu pogody. Harry wszedł do środka, a potem z bijącą po oczach szczerością, zapytał o opinię, jakby był dzieckiem proszącym o pochwałę.

Entuzjazm mężczyzny był zaraźliwy, a przez to Tom wyszczerzył się jak głupi. Natychmiast zalała go fala ciepła.

– Och, już wróciłeś? – Ktoś wyszedł z salonu i bardzo naturalnie odebrał od Harry'ego przemoczony płaszcz i zawiesił go przy drzwiach. Potem machnięciem różdżki przetransportował kufer chłopca do środka, tuż pod ścianę korytarza i obojętnie przywitał się z właścicielem bagażu.

Joan.

Uśmiech Toma zniknął w ciągu ułamku sekundy. Zmarszczył brwi i jeszcze szybciej przywdział maskę uprzejmego młodego człowieka.

– Co pani tu robi, panno Joan?

Harry wygładził beżowy sweter i podwinął rękawy.

– Och! – westchnął, gdy się odwrócił. – Zaprosiłem Joan, żeby spędziła z nami święta. Strasznie mi pomogła – z przeprowadzką i ze wszystkim innym.

– Rozumiem, ale… czy panna Joan nie chce spędzić świąt ze swoją rodziną? – zapytał grzecznie Tom, a następnie sapnął i dramatycznie zakrył dłonią usta. – Och, najmocniej przepraszam! Wydaje mi się, że… gdzieś mi umknęło, że panna Joan została wyrzucona z domu. Proszę wybaczyć, zajmę się swoimi rzeczami…

Chłopiec przepchnął się obok Harry'ego i Joan, a potem wtaszczył swój kufer do salonu.

W korytarzu zapadła niezręczna cisza, podczas której mężczyzna szukał odpowiednich słów. _Czy Tom… Czy Tom właśnie się wyładował…? To takie do niego niepodobne._

– Przepraszam cię, Joan. On…

– Niepotrzebnie, powiedział prawdę. – Wzruszyła ramionami. W ogóle się nie obraziła. – Nie martw się. – Kiwnęła głową w kierunku rozmówcy. – Wracam do swojego pokoju. Eliksiry przyniosę ci później.

* * *

Tom usiadł na kanapie i z kryjącym się w oczach chłodem, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wnętrze wydawało mu się niemalże identyczne, co salon w poprzednim domu, ale to nie znaczyło, że czuł się tu komfortowo – było dziwnie.

Dłonią przeczesał kruczoczarne włosy i nagle poczuł się straszliwie zirytowany. Dobry nastrój, którym delektował się jeszcze trzy minuty temu, zniknął bezpowrotnie.

Nie lubił Joan. Nie podobało mu się, że przebywała _w tej_ rezydencji; że wtargnęła na teren _ich_ posesji. Tom nie był jednak na tyle głupi, żeby się z nią skonfrontować. Najbardziej irytująca była scena, której przed momentem był świadkiem: Joan pomogła Harry'emu ściągnąć płaszcz, jakby była panią domu…

 _Mąż i żona, nowe mieszkanie – przewspaniała kombinacja, czyż nie? Ckliwa i radująca serce, prawda?_

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wilcze szczenię odsłoniło ostre kły.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 34**

 **Moje kondolencje**

* * *

 **25 grudnia 1939 r.**

„Aby pozbawić cel wolnej woli, mroczni czarodzieje stworzyli _miksturę niewolniczą_. Eliksir ten przez wzgląd na siłę i nikczemność Ministerstwo Magii uznało za zakazany. Osoba, która spożyje tę miksturę, zostanie pozbawiona zmysłów, a co za tym idzie niezdolna do przetwarzania nowszych informacji o świecie zewnętrznym. Obejmuje to także utratę wszelkiego smaku, percepcji zmysłowej oraz możliwości odczuwania emocji i uczuć takich jak miłość, szczęście, smutek, itd.".

Tom zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu czerwonego atramentu i podkreślił pojedynczą frazę – _miksturę niewolniczą_. Spojrzenie miał chłodne i pełne skupienia, zaś przystojną twarz zdobiła wypaczona drapieżna ciekawość.

Chłopiec wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował odciąć się od rozpraszającego oraz denerwującego obrazu wizualizującego się w głowie: spokojnej sielanki, w której miły młody mężczyzna i inteligentna młoda kobieta siedzą na salonowej kanapie, pogrążeni w głębokiej, żywej dyskusji.

Cóż za wspaniały obraz pary idealnej!

I znów, Tom był zaledwie mało znaczącym _dodatkiem_ …

 _Ha! O ironio._

Chłopiec w momencie się zirytował. Aby stłumić gwałtowne emocje, pozwolił, żeby na jego twarz wpłynął drwiący uśmiech.

Mężczyzna, kobieta i być może w przyszłości dziecko – cóż za _perfekcyjna_ nieduża rodzina! Tak powinna wyglądać _prawdziwa szczęśliwa rodzina_ , bez plączącego się wokół Toma Riddle'a.

Och, zbyt dobrze wiedział, w jaki sposób kończą się tego typu historie. W tym cudownym domu nie będzie miejsca dla zdziwaczałej, małej sierotki; istnienie odmieńca okaże się skazą doskonałego obrazu. Koniec końców rodzina chętnie odeśle go z powrotem do sierocińca – miejsca, do którego od zawsze należał.

Tom zacisnął mocno wargi.

Natychmiast przypomniał sobie kobietę, która odwiedzała go od czasu do czasu w przytułku; tę z kolorowymi, tanimi cukierkami. To nie wszystko – przypomniał sobie także obietnicę, której poprzysiągł dochować, będąc dzieckiem: pewnego dnia stanie się niezwykle potężnym człowiekiem, tak silnym i wszechmocnym, że nikt nie ośmieli się go zlekceważyć bądź zignorować.

Nigdy więcej.

W pociągu Abraxas zapytał: „Planujesz spędzić święta ze swoim Harrym?", a następnie odetchnął z widoczną ulgą, kiedy usłyszał odpowiedź. Chociaż dziedzic Malfoyów uważał się za niesłychanie przebiegłego, Tom od razu przejrzał ten plan – współdomownik wyraźnie się odprężył, uświadamiając sobie, że odnalazł słabość młodego kolegi.

Tak długo, jak Tom troszczył się o kogoś, zawsze będzie miał słabe punkty. Dopóki tak będzie, nigdy nie zyska wystarczająco mocy, aby stanowić zagrożenie dla rodu Malfoyów. Mimo to… cały Slytherin cechowała ambicja, nienasycone pragnienie odniesienia sukcesu, niekończące się dążenie do władzy… Ślizgoni _nigdy_ nie zadowalają się czymś pomiędzy…

Tom również był nieskończenie ambitny. Marzył, aby zostać najpotężniejszym człowiekiem na kuli ziemskiej, jedynym bez wad; wystarczająco silnym, żeby stanowić potęgę samą w sobie, żeby być mocą, która w razie potrzeby będzie w stanie podbić cały czarodziejski świat.

Stąd też nie mógł sobie pozwolić na _słabość_.

Wyglądało na to, że znalazł się w impasie, a wszystko wskazywało na jedną jedyną możliwość – _wyeliminowanie słabej strony_. Musiał pozbyć się emocji i bezużytecznego poczucia przywiązania do drugiego człowieka. Wtedy – _i tylko wtedy_ – wyrośnie na doskonałego i wystarczająco mocarnego czarodzieja, który będzie miał pewność, że _ten konkretny mężczyzna_ nigdy go nie zostawi.

 _Nigdy więcej._

* * *

– Gotowy, Tom?

Krzyk dało się słyszeć nawet na górze. Wybierali się na Ulicę Pokątną. Cel wycieczki? Nowa różdżka dla Harry'ego.

Oczy chłopca pociemniały. Otworzył szufladę i wyjął z niej wąskie prostokątne pudełko, wyposażone w system zabezpieczeń: mugolskie zamki i czarodziejski czar antywłamaniowy. Wyszeptał zaklęcie, które otworzyło pudło i ukazało światu złamaną różdżkę leżącą na czerwonej ozdobnej poduszeczce. Pęknięty drewniany kijek ledwo co trzymał się rdzenia – pojedynczego, przepięknego, ogniście czerwonego pióra. Obok niego znajdowały się trzy zakrwawione kule i nieduży kawałek ciemnoszkarłatnego materiału.

Oczywiście, różdżka była różdżką – tą wykonaną z ostrokrzewu i pióra feniksa. Kule zostały usunięte z ludzkiego ciała, zaś ciemne płótno było poplamione zaschniętą krwią.

 _Nazwij to szaleństwem – według gustu, droga wolna_. Tom zgodziłby się nawet, że ta perwersyjna kolekcja sprawiała, że wyglądał na jakiegoś prześladowcę. _Pełnego winy. Chorego. Niebezpiecznego…_

Długie, cienkie palce chłopca z miłością pieściły drewno, po czym nagle mocno się zacisnęły. Rozległ się trzask.

– Idę! – odkrzyknął radośnie.

Twarz zdobił mu promienny uśmiech, kiedy zamykał pudełko. Wylądowało z powrotem w szufladzie, a po wcześniejszej paranoi nie było ani śladu.

* * *

– Ach! Czy nie jest to drugi raz, gdy idziemy razem na Pokątną, Tom?

Harry szczerzył się do niego, odkąd pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku. Mężczyzna miał na szyi wełniany szal, a Joan stała u jego boku. Dziś nie przywdziała swoich zwyczajowych ponurych szat i zmieniła fryzurę: rozpuściła zazwyczaj ciasno związane włosy, przez co falami opadały jej na ramiona. Ten z pozoru niewinny zabieg spowodował, że towarzysząca jej wyglądowi surowość została zastąpiona przez kobiecość. Ona także się uśmiechała… z czegoś, co powiedział wcześniej Harry.

Stojąc razem, naprawdę tworzyli ładną parę. Okropnie zharmonizowaną i przesłodką…

Tom przyglądał im się ze szczytu schodów. Uśmiech nie stracił na wesołości, lecz z oczu znikł blask.

Przynależał do mroku. Harmonijne i słodkie rzeczy zdecydowanie nie wpasowywały się w gusta chłopca. Były zbyt jasne, szczęśliwe… Stanowiły drzazgę wbitą w oko.

* * *

Harry od dawna nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany – zakupy z rodziną i przyjaciółmi, _cieszenie się życiem_ ; to było to.

Ta mała, przyziemna podróż sprawiła mu więcej radości niż cały miniony rok. _Hm… Może powinienem częściej pozwalać sobie na takie wyjścia._

W tej chwili czuł się raczej zadowolony, mogąc się cieszyć z towarzystwa pogodnego, sprytnego małego chłopca i dobrej, troskliwej przyjaciółki. Cieszył się mijanymi po drodze widokami spokojnej Ulicy Pokątnej, sklepów i niezdewastowanych piętnem przyszłej wojny dróg.

Joan nie podzielała nastroju kompana. Była świadoma czegoś, czego Harry nie wiedział – chłopca, którego mężczyzna opisał jako „wesołego", wpatrującego się w nią ciemnymi oczami, w których błyszczało lodowate ostrzeżenie.

Zwolniła kroku, pozostając w tyle za ojcem i synem. Obserwowała ich z daleka, gdy maszerowali ramię w ramię. Zmarszczyła brwi. Tom nie wahał się obnażyć przed nią kłów, ale zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby utrzymać własny mrok w sekrecie przed najbliższą osobą. Był aktorem na mistrzowskim poziomie – pomimo młodego wieku był okrutnym wilczym szczenięciem, chowającym swe pazury i kły; drapieżnikiem, udającym naiwnego, bezradnego baranka – i to wszystko przez wzgląd na tego człowieka. To było raczej… niepokojące. Joan była zmartwiona zachowaniem chłopca, ale nie potrafiła wykazać, konkretnie dlaczego.

W większości ślizgońskich rodzin nawet małe dzieci bywały wystarczająco sprytne, żeby ukryć swoje właściwe intencje przed rodzicami. Niemniej jednak żadne nie było tak wyuczone i precyzyjne jak Tom; żadne nie nosiło bezbłędnej maski i nie wybierało sobie w osobowościach.

Ten chłopiec sprawiał wrażenie jakby… złowrogiego.

* * *

– Och! Zobaczmy, kto to…

Ollivander wyłonił się zza wysokiego chwiejnego stosu z pudełkami z różdżkami. Po drodze przewrócił kilka z nich. Nie był jeszcze ani siwy, ani pomarszczony.

– Ach, nieważne. Posprzątam później – mruknął do siebie. – Panie Riddle! – Mężczyzna zamrugał. – Różdżka: trzynaście i pół cala. Cis z rdzeniem z pióra feniksa. Zgadza się? Idealne połączenie. Bardzo potężne. Ufam, że dobrze się sprawuje?

– Tak, bardzo dobrze. – Tom uprzejmie skinął głową.

Ollivander odwrócił się do kobiety.

– Panno Joan. Różdżka: jedenaście cali, klon jawor i żądło kobry. Krzepka, choć bardzo elastyczna. Czy wcześniej też tak nie mówiłem?

– Tak. – Joan szarpnęła głową. – To niesamowite. Zawsze pan pamięta wszystkie szczegóły.

Harry stłumił śmiech. Czysta prawda: nawet siedemdziesiąt lat później starzec pamiętał najdrobniejsze detale.

– Chciałbym nabyć różdżkę – poinformował wytwórcę. – Moja różdżka zaginęła podczas mugolskiej wojny. Niestety, nawet czar _Accio_ nie był w stanie jej przywołać – ani nawet tego, co z niej zostało.

Uśmiech Toma nawet nie drgnął. Nawet odrobinę. Od niechcenia obrócił własną różdżkę pomiędzy palcami, jakby nie zauważając żalu i bólu słyszalnego w głosie młodego mężczyzny.

Harry natychmiast został poddany serii skomplikowanych pomiarów, a dosłownie chwilę potem zostało mu w ręce wciśnięte oręże.

Niechętnie wypróbowywał każdą podaną mu różdżkę; jego magia reagowała różnie: zazwyczaj strzelała dziko zaklęciami, niemal doszczętnie demolując wnętrze sklepu. Z pomocą swojej klonowej różdżki Joan była na tyle uprzejma, że pomagała wszystko naprawić i posprzątać – była bardzo cierpliwa i podnosząca na duchu, zachęcająca do dalszego próbowania.

Och, była tak _wspaniałą przyjaciółką_ , że nieustannie drażniła Toma.

Gdyby tylko… Nie jest nielegalne, aby nieletni czarodzieje używali magii poza terenem szkoły…

Tom nadal się uśmiechał, ale jego spojrzenie stało się bardziej mroźne.

Rozległ się donośny huk i kolejna smuga światła uderzyła w piętrzący się stos pudełeczek. W momencie wszystko się przewróciło – różdżki niczym lawina wysypały się na podłogę.

– Przepraszam! – wykrzyknął Harry, nieśmiało drapiąc się po głowie. Miał przeogromną ochotę powiedzieć Ollivanderowi, jakiej różdżki w rzeczywistości potrzebuje.

Im więcej próbował Harry, tym bardziej wytwórca stawał się podekscytowany. Po chwili namysłu starzec spojrzał wprost na stojącego obok ojca syna, który prawie że został trafiony zabłąkanym zaklęciem, i jego oczy rozbłysły. Zanurkował w pudełka, przez chwilę przekładał je z miejsca na miejsce, aż w końcu odnalazł to, którego szukał. Z widocznym na twarzy podnieceniem wyprostował się i dmuchnął na zakurzoną przykrywkę kartoniku.

– Ha! Ta powinna być właściwa! – wykrzyknął do siebie, a następnie przeniósł rozgorączkowane spojrzenie na cisowe drewno w dłoni Toma.

Gdy tylko zobaczył różdżkę, chłopiec zmrużył oczy; źrenice zwęziły się do tego stopnia, że stały się zaledwie drobnymi plamkami, ciemnymi i niezgłębionymi niczym bezgwiezdne nocne niebo.

Mimo że Harry nie używał często przed Tomem swojej dawnej różdżki, Ślizgon natychmiast rozpoznał tę w rękach Ollivandera – była to dokładna replika drewna ukrytego w domu w szufladzie. Chłopiec wytężył wzrok. _Och, tak._ Tak, nie miał co do tego nawet najmniejszych wątpliwości – były identyczne.

Tom nie był ekspertem w dziedzinie tworzenia różdżek, więc nie wiedział, jakim cudem mogło do tego dojść; jakim cudem można było stworzyć bliźniaczki. W jednej ze swoich książek niegdyś przeczytał, że tego typu cuda są niemalże niemożliwe. Tę tezę potwierdzał fakt, że w Hogwarcie nigdy się z czymś takim nie zetknął. Chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka co poniektóre okazy mogą sprawiać wrażenie łudząco podobnych, na drugi już zauważalne były mniejsze bądź większe różnice w wyglądzie: w rzeźbach, wzorach uchwytów, długościach, a nawet w teksturach drewna.

Mimo że Tom nie mógł twierdzić, że posiada pamięć ejdetyczną*, zawsze był bardzo pewien siebie i własnych opinii. Zwyczajnie _wiedział_ , że te dwie różdżki były identyczne.

 _Ale… to niemożliwe…_

– Och… Och! – Ollivander klasnął w dłonie, podekscytowany do granic możliwości. Gdy podawał różdżkę klientowi, uważnie obserwował zachowanie ojca i syna. – Zakładam, że jesteście ze sobą bardzo blisko. Mam rację?

– Tak. – Uśmiechnął się Harry.

Starzec wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany. Jego usta rozciągnęły się szeroko, ukazując rząd krzywych, żółtych zębów.

– Tak właśnie myślałem. Proszę… Ostrokrzew z rdzeniem z piórem feniksa. Niespotykanie niezwykłe. Tak się składa, że ptak, którego pióro znajduje się w środku tej różdżki, oddał kolejne – ale tylko jedno, panie Potter. Ciekawe… Bardzo ciekawe… Wygląda na to, że pańska różdżka i różdżka pana Riddle'a, są bliźniacze – _bliźniacze różdżki._ To jedyna taka para na świecie!

Tom natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na słowa Ollivandera. _Bliźniacze różdżki…? Jedyna taka para…?_

Palce chłopca zacisnęły się na swoim cisie, by po chwili czule pogłaskały gładką rączkę. Słowa wytwórcy raz za razem odtwarzały się w jego głowie – _jedyna taka para na świecie…_ Serce Toma rozpierała niewyobrażalna duma, a uścisk stał się zaborczy; zły nastrój zniknął w ciągu ułamku sekundy, aby ustąpić miejsca radości i mściwej satysfakcji.

Uniósł głowę i zerknął na Joan. Posłał kobiecie zadowolone z siebie spojrzenie i pomimo uprzejmego, stonowanego uśmiechu na twarzy, rzucił jej nieme wyzwanie.

Usta czarownicy drgnęły. _Ach._ A więc Tom nadal potrafi zachowywać się niczym nieco niedojrzałe w swojej zaborczości dziecko; wciąż może zostać tak prosto… usatysfakcjonowany.

* * *

– Co sądzisz o pannie Joan, Harry?

– Hm?

Harry wychylił znad gazety głowę, kompletnie zaskoczony. Omiótł wzrokiem schludny salon i zatrzymał się na Tomie, który ostrożnie układał kwiaty w wazonie na stoliczku kawowym.

– W sensie… czy mogłaby być twoją żoną… lub coś w ten deseń… – Uśmiechnął się promiennie chłopiec. Przez chwilę dotykał różowych i zielonych pączki, po czym zerwał je i zgniótł w dłoni. Bladoróżowy sok pociekł mu po nadgarstkach.

Harry zachichotał.

– Joan? Obawiam się, że to bardzo mało prawdopodobne. – Z racji tego, iż nie należał do tych czasów, nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło małżeństwo, czy nawet niepozorny romans. A przynajmniej nie tutaj, kiedy utknął w przeszłości.

– Dlaczego? Uważam, że… panna Joan byłaby wspaniałą żoną. – Tom z uwagą dobierał słowa i mówił nadzwyczaj powoli; jednocześnie obserwował reakcje opiekuna. Dyskretnie wytarł lepki sok, a następnie wyrzucił zużyte i zgniecione chusteczki do kosza na śmieci.

– Tak właściwie to… jest już ktoś inny. – Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło, przypominając sobie ognistorude włosy Ginny oraz jej żywiołowe błękitne oczy.

Ręce Toma drgnęły. Róża wysunęła się z palców tak niezdarnie, że kolcem przebiła opuszkę kciuka – na tyle mocno, aby pociekła krew.

– W takim razie, czy planujesz się ożenić? Skończyłeś już trzydzieści trzy lata, prawda…? – Lekko przekrzywił głowę. Zadbał, żeby w jego głosie słyszalna była optymistyczna i pełna ciekawości nuta – oczy nadawały twarzy zupełnie inny wyraz. Gęste rzęsy poniekąd kamuflowały mrożącą krew w żyłach ciemność, niemal nieosiągalną w swym okrucieństwie; zabarwiającą ciemne tęczówki upiorną purpurą.

Harry nie zauważył tej zmiany. Potrząsnął przecząco głową.

– Nie… Nieszczególnie. Ona… hm… nie należy… do tego świata… – _Owszem_. Rudowłosa piękność przynależała do 2001 roku. Ginny nie jest częścią tej przeszłości.

Tom zamilkł. Odezwał się po kilku minutach, uspokajająco i pocieszająco.

– Och. Wybacz. Moje kondolencje, Harry. Nie wiedziałem…

Mężczyzna zawahał się, ale koniec końców nie sprostował przypuszczeń podopiecznego. W odpowiedzi podziękował mu z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Ślizgon ucichł i wrócił do przerwanego wcześniej zajęcia: porządkowania kwiatów. Chociaż w gniewie zerwał kilka pąków, reszta róż wciąż radośnie kwitła. Łodyżki były zdrowe, płatki miękkie, a kolory barwne i zachwycające.

Liście róż tworzyły gęsty wachlarz, skutecznie ukrywający wyraz twarzy Toma, a więc nie było żadnych przeszkód, by nie pozwolić sobie na chwilę wytchnienia. Czerwone wargi wygięły się w przyjemny uśmiech, aczkolwiek nie było w nim nic miłego; czaiły się w nim złośliwość, okrucieństwo, obsesja oraz pokręcone, mroczne pożądanie.

 _Jaka szkoda, że nie należała do tego świata…_

Po cichu zachichotał. Postronny obserwator nie zauważyłby nic, poza życzliwością i współczuciem odzwierciedlonym na twarzy dziecka.

* * *

* **Pamięć, wyobraźnia ejdetyczna** – zdolność odtwarzania złożonych obrazów, dźwięków i innych obiektów z bardzo dużą dokładnością, którą według niektórych badań dysponują nieliczne osoby


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 35**

 **Chłopiec dojrzał**

* * *

 **1941 r.**

Dwa lata minęły w zastraszającym tempie. Przeznaczenie zdecydowało się przyspieszyć bieg czasu. Los przyglądał się rozwojowi wydarzeń w milczeniu, z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z pierwotnym planem, bez wiedzy niczego nieświadomych, obdarzonych czarodziejskimi zdolnościami uczestników – błogich ignorantów, którzy po dniu pełnym pracy wracali do domów i od czasu do czasu lamentowali, że „ale ten czas leci!".

Dla mugoli te dwa lata były prawdziwym piekłem. Wojna sprawiała wrażenie niemającej końca; odbierała wiele niewinnych żyć i przy pomocy niszczycielskiej siły pustoszyła oraz rujnowała miasta.

Sierpniowe słońce sprawiało, że w Londynie ciężko było oddychać. Upał był straszliwy. W tym nieprzyzwoicie radosnym świetle to starożytne miasto tylko wydawało się bardziej opuszczone, odizolowane od reszty świata – tragiczne. Pełne było pobombowych kraterów i ruin domostw. Londyn był czyśćcem na ziemi.

Jedną z brudnych ulic East End kroczył wysoki i przystojny młodzieniec. Kruczoczarne włosy, blada karnacja i droga kamizelka wyglądały nierealnie na tle zakurzonych, zrujnowanych slumsów.

Czternastolatek już dawno wyrósł z dziecięcych rysów. Miał teraz długą ponętną szyję, ciemne i przenikliwe oczy oraz dłutem rzeźbioną twarz, tak elegancką, jak najdoskonalszego marmurowego posągu. Idąc, roztaczał wokół siebie niesamowitą aurę, przy której wszystkie mugolskie ważne osobistości wydawały się nic nieznaczącymi żuczkami.

Od czasu do czasu do młodzieńca podbiegały odważne, ubrane w łachmany sieroty, błagając o drobny datek, bądź zwykłą ludzką życzliwość. W obliczu krajowej biedy i dewastacji wojennej elegancja, wykwintność i zadbanie chłopca natychmiast rzucały się w oczy.

Młodzieniec nie zatrzymał się ani razu, uparcie maszerując naprzód. Był zupełnie obojętny względem nieszczęśliwych ulicznych dzieci.

Londyn wypełniony był ofiarami wojny. Na rogu mała dziewczynka kaszlała krwią, a jedna z jej nóg była wykręcona pod dziwnym kątem. Obok niej kilkuletni chłopczyk przekopywał kosz na śmieci – w końcu znalazł w nim kawałek obrzydliwie wyglądającej skóry i desperacko spróbował go przeżuć; od razu było widać, że był zbyt trudny do przełknięcia. Niedaleko od tego miejsca, w ruinach zniszczonego domu płaczem zanosiła się kobieta – jej rozpaczliwy lament wypełniał uszy. W ramionach tuliła do siebie martwego noworodka.

Tom nie zwolnił kroku, szedł w swoją własną stronę. Sprawiał wrażenie nieświadomego ogromu otaczającego go cierpienia.

Któż był winny tej apatii…? Natura, sposób wychowania, czy może napotkani w przeszłości mugole – ludzie, którzy podobnie ignorowali dziecięce wołania o pomoc?

Przemierzając brudne ulice, Tom parsknął szyderczo. Sceneria była tak znajoma i przypominała tę sprzed dwóch lat, kiedy to trzymał w ramionach umierającego Harry'ego. Młodzieniec nigdy nie zapomni wyrazu twarzy mijających go mugoli; nie zapomni ich pustych, apatycznych spojrzeń rzucanych w stronę zrozpaczonego, przepełnionego desperacją chłopca. Wszyscy byli ślepi na prośby i błagania. Tom nigdy nie zapomni uczucia sączącej się przez zdrętwiałe palce ciepłej krwi i tego poczucia osamotnienia – żaden z przechodniów nie zwolnił kroku ani nie zatrzymał się na moment. Nikt nie spojrzał dwukrotnie w stronę rodzica z dzieckiem.

Tom zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo.

W pewnym momencie przystanął i dokładniej się przyjrzał zrujnowanej mugolskiej ulicy. Wygiął w uśmiechu usta, delektując się słodkim smakiem zemsty.

 _Pomagać mugolom? Heh!_

* * *

Ciemna skalna jaskinia znajdowała się na obrzeżach Londynu. Do jej ponurego, wyziębionego wnętrza nie docierały promienie słoneczne.

Tom zmrużył oczy i wszedł do środka. Na przekór wszystkiemu, podobało mu się to wilgotne powietrze i otaczająca świat ciemność.

Na końcu tunelu znajdował się duży zbiornik czarnej niczym smoła wody. Gdy nastolatek ukląkł przy niezmąconej wiatrem tafli, coś lodowatego prześlizgnęło się po jego ramieniu.

– **Tom! Jak mogłeś mnie tu zostawić na tak długo?** – Rozległ się żałosny jęk.

Wąż, któremu młodzieniec kazał się zadomowić w jaskini, pod nieobecność właściciela sporo urósł. Łuskowate ciało, niegdyś rozmiaru ludzkiego kciuka, było teraz dziecięcej ręki.

Gad był bardzo podekscytowany, widząc swojego mistrza po okrągłym roku. W pieszczocie owinął się wokół jego szyi.

– **Tom! Tom! Wymyśliłam dla siebie imię – Nagini. Podoba ci się?** – wysyczał.

Chłopiec poklepał chowańca po trójkątnej głowie.

– **Uspokój się, Nagini.**

Żmii spodobał się sposób, w jaki młodzieniec wypowiedział jej imię. Machnęła ogonem niczym zadowolona kocica, po czym usiadła.

Riddle zwrócił uwagę na zwodniczo spokojną taflę wody.

– **Co z misją, którą ci wyznaczyłem?**

Nagini potrząsnęła ogonem i tym samym wepchnęła najbliżej leżący kamień w ciemną wodę. Rozległ się głośny plusk, a powstałe fale zakłóciły złudnie spokojną lustrzaną powierzchnię, odsłaniając kryjące się pod nią niebezpieczeństwo – w odmętach można było dostrzec upiornie białe koniczyny. Nieumarła armia Toma wypełniała praktycznie cały zbiornik.

Młodzieniec stał na brzegu, obserwując te szarawobiałe magiczne stworzenia morskie z lekką satysfakcją. Ciemne oczy błyszczały przerażającą radością.

Mimo że żadne światło nie mogło przeniknąć do wnętrza jaskini, widok był doskonale przejrzysty. Przez dłuższą chwilę Tom rozkoszował się obecnością inferiusów, gorliwie pochłaniając widok bladych, rozkładających się ciał niczym pasjonat zachwycający się bezcennymi dziełami sztuki.

Finalnie poczuł się usatysfakcjonowany rezultatami i nagrodził swojego chowańca uśmiechem. Nawet w tak nikłym świetle rozpoznał na wpół zniszczone mundury, które wciąż przylegały do ożywionych zwłok – w wodzie błyszczały się metalowe oznaki w kształcie rozpostartego białego orła, czarno-białych szeregowych pasów oraz krzyży z wąskimi bokami; były to dumne emblematy niemieckich sił powietrznych.

– **Tom! Czy Nagini może je zatrzymać?** – Żmija wyciągnęła połyskliwy stos złotych i srebrnych blaszek spod kryształu kwarcu. Bez cienia wątpienia, wcześniej należały one do jej ofiar. Wyglądało na to, że z nudy zgromadziła bogatą kolekcję insygniów i medali.

Młodzieniec skupił uwagę na kilku odznakach. Niektóre były tak wysokiej rangi, jak pułkownik czy major.

Przepiękny uśmiech ozdobił twarz czarodzieja, który aprobująco pogłaskał węża po głowie.

– **Imponujące… Bardzo, bardzo dobrze.**

Tak, żmija wykonała swe zadanie. Co więcej… dzięki temu zyskał także ładną grupę wysportowanych żołnierzy, silnych niemieckich mugolskich wojaków, gotowych wypełniać jego rozkazy.

 _Rzeczywiście wspaniale._

– **Ach! Jeszcze jedna rzecz, Nagini…** – syknął cicho Tom, a nieludzki dźwięk rozszedł się po jaskini niczym szept wiatru. – **Czy wiesz coś może na temat… Komnaty Tajemnic?**

– **Nie… Nigdy o tym nawet nie słyszałam...** – Wąż przechylił w zamyśleniu łeb. Po chwili ponownie zaprzeczył.

Tom skinął głową. Zmrużył oczy i wbił mroczne, ponure spojrzenie w taflę jeziora.

* * *

Zanim Tom zawitał do Doliny Godryka zapadła już noc i Harry zdążył wrócić do domu po dniu pełnym pracy w Ministerstwie.

– Jest późno, Tom. Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał surowo dorosły.

Młodzieniec zdjął buty i uniósł wzrok. Pasma miękkich czarnych włosów opadły mu na oczy w swobodnym, choć wciąż idealnym stylu.

– Ach, Abraxas zaprosił mnie do siebie. Wybacz, Harry. Musiałem stracić poczucie czasu…

– Och. – Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się gwałtownie na wzmiankę tak znajomego imienia, ale szybko się z tego otrząsnął. Chwycił starą gazetę i zaczął udawać, że jest nią zainteresowany. Ukrył zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy za szarymi stronami.

 _Ile kłamstw było w słowach Toma?_ Harry musiał się tego dowiedzieć. Chciał mu zaufać, ale jednocześnie… bał się dokopać do prawdy. Co by było, gdyby odpowiedzi na wszystkie postawione pytania wskazywałyby tylko na jedną nieodwracalną ścieżkę? Co, jeżeli ostatecznie, bez względu na działania, które podejmuje, w rzeczywistości przeszłości nie da się odmienić?

Czas gnał do przodu… a Harry wciąż nie był przygotowany na stawienie czoła przyszłości.

Być może znów zbytnio się nad tym rozwodził i rozdrabniał, ale… miał wrażenie, że tym razem jego przeciwnikiem jest czas, podczas gdy Los na spokojnie knuł akcję sabotażową w cieniu. Zanim Harry opracował sensowny plan, Tom tak szybko dorósł – rozpoczynał czwarty rok nauki. Jak nikt inny Potter wiedział, że ta klasa będzie dla przybranego syna przełomowa – dla Voldemorta stanowiła punkt zwrotny.

Czternasty rok życia jest wiekiem niezwykle interesującym; jest to czas, kiedy gospodarka hormonalna się stabilizowała, a przez to mali chłopcy z chucherek i patyczaków przeobrażali się w młodych, pewnych siebie mężczyzn. Ich twarze stawały się dojrzalsze, a rysy ostrzejsze. Czas dojrzewania to czas odnalezienia idealnej równowagi pomiędzy kobiecym pięknem a męską siłą. Na podbródkach i szczękach nastolatków pojawiał się pierwszy zarost. Podczas gdy głos ulegał mutacji, uśmiech stawał się pełen blasku i młodzieńczej energii.

Oczywiście, spośród rówieśników Tom zakwitł najpiękniej. Po ojcu chłopiec odziedziczył przystojne rysy i wysoki wzrost, zaś po matce szlachetną krew i potężną magię. Co więcej, nigdy nie pozwolił się stawiać w pozycji uprzywilejowanej – dla wszystkich zawsze był uprzejmy i życzliwy.

Harry był uzbrojony w wiedzę na temat przyszłości, więc wiedział, że to dobre i otwarte serce było czystą fikcją. Na tyle wnikliwie przyglądał się podopiecznemu i tak wiele czasu poświęcił na rozmyślanie o przyszłości, iż w tych pięknych ciemnych oczach dopatrzył się mocy i bezkresu ambicji.

 _Historia była z góry ustalona._ I tak… na czwartym roku nauki Tom rozpocznie badania na temat horkruksów. Na piątym roku zamorduje swoich jedynych żyjących krewnych i po raz pierwszy – ale nie ostatni – podzieli swą duszę. Na szóstym otworzy Komnatę Tajemnic, uwolni bazyliszka i zamorduje niewinną koleżankę z klasy; we wszystko wrobi Hagrida.

Patrząc perspektywicznie, przyszłość Harry'ego i Toma wydawała się raczej beznadziejna. Wszystko było poplątane w tragicznej, okropnej ciemności. _Los sprawiał wrażenie nieuchronnego._ Nagle Harry poczuł się bezradny wobec potencjalnie możliwych przyszłych problemów, obciążony obowiązkami, problemami i życiami, które musi ocalić.

Był przytłoczony. Potrzebował… pomocy…

Nie chciał działać pochopnie. Nie zamierzał zakłócać chwiejnej więzi, która łączyła go z Tomem. Jedyne, co udało mu się osiągnąć, to zamknąć się w swoim gabinecie i w pocie czoła pracować nad planami Armii Dumbledore'a, jednocześnie starając się być przy tym dobrym ojcem, który nieustannie martwił się o swoje dziecko. Harry zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby stworzyć synowi normalny dom. I czasami, kiedy chłopiec uśmiechał się do niego, a jego oczy nieziemsko błyszczały, mężczyzna czuł, że było warto.

Voldemort od zawsze był wspaniałym aktorem. Z łatwością potrafił uwieść ludzkie serca i umysły… zwłaszcza gdy czegoś pragnął. Niczym wąż w rajskim ogrodzie, uroczym uśmiechem potrafił oczarować i oszukać każdego – profesora Slughorna, który nieświadomie opowiedział mu o horkruksach, czy Helenę Ravenclaw, która niechętnie oddała mu swój diadem. Nawet Harry, który znał prawdziwą naturę młodzieńca, nie potrafił mu odmówić.

– Wyjeżdżam na trzy miesiące, Tom… Oczywiście, dopiero po tym, jak wyruszysz do Hogwartu. – Odłożył gazetę i ścisnął nasadę nosa, czując się zwyczajnie wyczerpanym.

Nie mógł tego dłużej ciągnąć. Nie w pojedynkę. Potrzebował porady.

Musiał porozmawiać z Hermioną.

Tom poderwał do góry głowę i natychmiast napotkał zmęczone spojrzenie Harry'ego. Zmrużył lekko oczy, przez co jego źrenice zwęziły się – przypominał gadziego drapieżnika, obserwującego potencjalną ofiarę; był skupiony i niebezpieczny. W bezdennej ciemności umysłu poskładał do kupy informacje, które zdobył na obraz Harry'ego.

Od 1932 r. do 1941 r. minęło dziewięć lat, a jednak mężczyzna wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy Tom spotkał go po raz pierwszy. Skóra czarodzieja była blada i gładka, jakby czas nie był w stanie pozostawić na niej po sobie żadnego śladu; włosy bujne i kruczoczarne, zawsze w chaotycznym nieładzie, zupełnie jakby nie mogły urosnąć bądź zsiwieć. Wygląd Harry'ego wydawał się zamrożony w czasie.

Ostrożnie przywrócił na twarz uprzejmy wyraz i skinął łagodnie głową.

– Rozumiem. Bezpiecznej podróży, Harry…

Mężczyzna zacisnął usta. Zaledwie przez chwilę wytrzymał pełne szacunku spojrzenie chłopca, po czym spuścił wzrok.

* * *

Tom pozostał tak bardzo spokojny, jak tylko mógł, do momentu, aż nie wycofał się w bezpieczne miejsce, dalekie od wzroku Harry'ego. Wtem jego ekspresja gwałtownie się zmieniła; obnażył zęby niczym warczący złowrogo wilk.

– **Nagini.** – Podciągnął nogawkę spodni, aby odsłonić zmniejszonego węża, owiniętego wokół kostki. – **Chciałbym, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobiła…** – Zamilkł i myśl wznowił dopiero po chwili. – **Chciałbym, abyś… zaopiekowała się Harrym w moim imieniu…**

 _Tak, zaopiekuj się nim…_ Potrzebował Nagini, by szpiegowała mężczyznę; by podążała jego śladem, sprawdzała kiedy i dokąd się wybierał; by dowiedziała się, dlaczego… _dlaczego_ Harry tak uparcie zawsze nalegał, żeby zostawić Toma za sobą…

Mimika twarzy chłopca znów uległa zmianie – odzwierciedlała teraz gorycz i chłód.

W rzeczywistości niewiele wiedział na temat swojego adopcyjnego ojca.

W ciągu dziewięciu lat fizycznie Harry się w ogóle nie zmienił. Chociaż czarodzieje zazwyczaj żyli dłużej niż mugoli, nie byli nieśmiertelni. Twarz miał nieskazitelnie młodzieńczą, choć na tej Joan pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki. Gdyby był mugolskim naukowcem, Tom wysnułby hipotezę, jakoby Harry doświadczał nienormalnie powolnego podziału komórek. Podsumowując: mężczyzna był tajemnicą samą w sobie – od ran, które dziwacznie wolno się goiły, przez różdżkę, która miała niespotykaną kopię, przez podróż w bóg-wie-jakie-miejsce, w którą wybierał się równo co trzy lata, aż do nietypowego podejścia do adopcyjnego dziecka: czasem czułego, a innym razem… ostrożnego.

Harry Potter jest bardzo podejrzanym człowiekiem.

* * *

 **Pierwszy września. Plaforma 9 i ¾.**

– Tom… – Harry zwrócił się do chłopca, który był teraz równie wysoki, co on. Otworzył usta, ale nie wiedział, jak ma ubrać myśli w słowa.

Co miał powiedzieć…? Chciał prosić, aby chłopiec nie szukał Komnaty Tajemnic, nigdy nie czytał o horkruksach, nigdy nie studiował czarnej magii, a tym bardziej, żeby nigdy – PRZENIGDY – nie zmieniał swojej tożsamości na Lorda Voldemorta. Tom Marvolo Riddle w zupełności światu wystarczył.

Nie potrafił tego zrobić.

Gdyby był chrześcijaninem, modliłby się do Boga, aby dalej prowadził młodzieńca po właściwej ścieżce. Ucałowałby go w czoło i wyszeptałby „niech cię Bóg błogosławi, drogie dziecko.".

Harry był czarodziejem.

– Uważaj na siebie – wydusił z trudem, zanim Tom wszedł do pociągu. Patrząc w dal za czerwonym ekspresem, był blady i czuł się źle.

* * *

Tom zajął samotne miejsce w jednym z ostatnich przedziałów. Wyglądał przez okno do momentu, w którym postać Harry'ego zniknęła z pola widzenia.

 _A może…?_ Może to, że mężczyzna wyjeżdżał, było całkiem korzystne? Młodzieniec oparł brodę na złożonych dłoniach i pogrążył się w zamyśleniu.

Przynajmniej teraz nie miał się czym przejmować, czy kogoś _obawiać_... Mógł poświęcić cały swój wolny czas na poszukiwanie Komnaty Tajemnic oraz… zagłębianie się w temat horkruksów.

Jakby nie patrzeć, w ciągu tych dwóch lat tak bardzo dojrzał. Wiele się nauczył, w tym również cierpliwości. Tom uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach zabłyszczał mrok.

* * *

Przeznaczenie z satysfakcją splotło ręce. Zaobserwowało dwóch mężczyzn zmierzających w przeciwnych kierunkach – jeden zajmował miejsce w pociągu do szkoły, zaś drugi szedł do domu, zbolały, ciężko stawiając kroki.

Być może młodemu Wybrańcowi udałoby się wykombinować dobry plan, lecz choć miał najlepsze intencje… wydarzenia, o które tak się zamartwiał, już się rozpoczęły.

Los Harry'ego Pottera doskonale oddają dwa słowa: za późno.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **I znów. UWAGA - 18+**

* * *

 **Rozdział 36**

 **Co to mogło znaczyć?**

* * *

 **Wrzesień 1941 r.**

Ślizgoni lubowali się w braniu udziału w imprezach i różnego rodzaju spotkaniach towarzyskich. Dla czwartorocznego węża uczestnictwo w takich wydarzeniach było wręcz praktycznie obowiązkiem. W czystokrwistych kręgach czwartoroczni uczniowie byli zachęcani do obrania kierunku własnej przyszłości – _odpowiedniego kierunku przyszłości_ – z odpowiednimi przyjaciółmi u boku oraz odpowiednią podległą sobie mniej szanowaną czystokrwistą rodziną.

Nie było więc nic dziwnego w tym, że Ślizgoni zawsze byli najlepszymi organizatorami zabaw – zawsze wykwintnych i okazałych, pełnych najdroższych napojów i żywiołowej muzyki; zawsze w towarzystwie _odpowiednich_ ludzi.

W lochach mieściły się miejscówki i specjalne komnaty przeznaczone specjalnie na tego typu potrzeby. Ukryty za aksamitnymi zasłonami, kryształowymi witrażami, w nastrojowym świetle błyszczących żyrandoli, trwał tętniący życiem i ekskluzywny wieczorny bal.

Po drugiej stronie sali chłopcy i dziewczęta zbierali się w małe grupki, łatwo więc było wywnioskować, kto był czyim sojusznikiem. Tak się składa, że wszyscy podążali za co najmniej jednym z trzech najpotężniejszych czarodziejskich rodów: za Blackami, za Malfoyami bądź za Prince'ami.

Tom stanowił specjalny przypadek, wyjątek od reguły – postanowił nie opowiadać się po żadnej ze stron. Pomimo ich oczywistego wysiłku, celowo utrzymywał neutralne stosunki z każdą wielką rodziną. Chociaż Abraxas próbował go zrekrutować pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie, nigdy mu nie dał jednoznacznych wskazówek co do swojej odpowiedzi, tak więc Malfoy ciągle był z tego powodu sfrustrowany.

Tom podniósł wzrok, kiedy podszedł do niego starszy współdomownik z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni.

– Tom Riddle – przedstawił się grzecznie i mocno uścisnął dłoń czarnowłosego młodzieńca. Następnie uniósł wyżej swoje szkliwo w geście uznania; ciemny niczym krew i bogaty w smaku trunek z wdziękiem zafalował.

– Cygnus Black – odpowiedział nowoprzybyły i opróżnił swój kielich. – Ach, słyszałem o tobie, Tom… Reputacja cię wyprzedza.

W istocie, reputacja go wyprzedzała. Wszyscy znali nazwisko Riddle'a, najbardziej obiecującego Ślizgona na roku; najlepszego ucznia Hogwartu: przystojnego, tajemniczego, błyskotliwego, kurtuazyjnego, wyrafinowanego i – _owszem, wszyscy byli w temacie tych peanów zgodni_ – naprawdę, nieodparcie, niezaprzeczalnie doskonałego od małego palca stopy aż do czubka głowy.

A jednak… choć Tom stanowił chodzący ideał, nie posiadał odpowiedniego, godnego uwagi nazwiska. Ta nietypowa sprzeczność sprawiła, że wielki talent, który sobą reprezentował, stał się jeszcze bardziej pożądany. Tom Riddle był _najbardziej cenionym sprzymierzeńcem_ , którego umiejętności niewątpliwie dodawałyby olbrzymiego atutu każdej powszechnie znanej czystokrwistej rodzinie.

* * *

Abraxas Malfoy wylegiwał się na kanapie, uważnie obserwując, jak chłopiec porusza się i tańczy z gracją, z łatwością wtapiając się w tłum młodej szlachty. Nagle poczuł presję kryjącą się za uprzejmym uśmiechem współdomownika. Przypomniał sobie, jak zaledwie cztery lata temu ten nieznany nikomu sierota z ponurym wyrazem twarzy i mugolskim pochodzeniem rozpoczął szkolenie na ślizgońskiego kundla; jak był zastraszany, poniewierany i odrzucany przez swoich rówieśników od momentu, w którym ściągnął z głowy Tiarę Przydziału. Mimo przeciwności losu… w ciągu zaledwie czterech krótkich lat – _nie, nawet nie czterech_ – wyrósł na przywódcę Slytherinu, ucznia, którego można podziwiać oraz czarodzieja, o którego względy zabiegają nawet potomkowie trzech potężnych rodów.

Kiedyś Abraxas rzeczywiście chciał przyjąć Toma na służbę, ale teraz, po przekonaniu się, jak chłopiec szybko podporządkował sobie bawiących się w komnacie uczniów, poczuł się nieco zagrożony.

Malfoy potarł skroń i w pełni skoncentrowany, zmrużył oczy.

 _W ostateczności… kto okaże się panem, a kto sługą…?_

Westchnął. Przez cały czas miał świętą rację. Od dnia, w którym przez szybę ekspresu do Hogwartu zobaczył Toma Riddle'a, _wiedział_ że jest w nim coś wyjątkowego.

 _Młody panie Riddle… Muszę mieć na ciebie oko…_

* * *

W bardzo uprzejmy sposób Tom pożegnał się z nowym _przyjacielem_ , Cygnusem Blackiem. Nieco poluzował wiązanie krawata i oddalił się od grupy młodych czystokrwistych spadkobierczyń i dziedziców.

Och, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jakie myśli krążyły po ich głowach. Układy, knowanie posunięć; małe sprytne sztuczki, które stanowiły dla niego nic więcej jak dziecinną zabawę.

Poprawił szaty. Wargi chłopca rozciągnęły się w przepięknie serdeczny uśmiech, a oczy zwęziły się, upodabniając do półksiężyców – tak niewiele wystarczyło, aby ukryć chciwość i arogancję. _Niech grają w swoje gry_ – _ostatecznie i tak wszystko będzie należało do mnie._ Tom był bowiem dziedzicem Slytherina. Pewnego dnia, gdy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora, sięgnie po swoje (z racji urodzenia) należności i zasiądzie na szczycie, stając się królem.

 _To tylko kwestia czasu._ W pierwszej kolejności należy odzyskać Komnatę, którą pozostawił mu Salazar Slytherin.

– Tom…? Tom? Czy chciałbyś zatańczyć? – Tok myślowy młodzieńca został przerwany przez nerwowo wyglądającą dziewczynę.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i zatuszował wszelki mroczne rozważania, które były widoczne w jego spojrzeniu.

– Ach, oczywiście, piękna pani. Czy uczyniłabyś mi ten zaszczyt i zatańczyła ze mną? – Cofnął się o krok i ukłonił się; prawą rękę skrzyżował na piersi, a lewą wyciągnął w kierunku współdomowniczki. Na twarzy miał nienaganny uśmiech, posturę idealną, a etykieta nie budziła żadnych zastrzeżeń.

Bez cienia wątpienia Harry byłby bardzo zaskoczony, będąc świadkiem pewności siebie i płynności ruchów adopcyjnego syna; nie zadbał o jego taneczne wychowanie.

Podczas gdy pary kołysały się na parkiecie, zespół grał łagodną i spokojną muzykę.

W jasnym balowym świetle młodzieniec zachowywał się niczym prawdziwa gwiazda, kręcąc oszołomioną partnerką zarówno ze sprawnością sportowca, jak i delikatnością kochanka. Czarna, dopasowana do ciała odświętna szata dobrze na nim wyglądała oraz zwracała uwagę na szczupłość i wzrost Ślizgona. Kiedy Tom Riddle czegoś pragnął bądź chciał komuś zaimponować, był elegancki, pełen gracji oraz zniewalająco olśniewający; nigdy nie zawiódł. Kiedy zaszczycał wzrokiem towarzyszkę, ta miała wrażenie, że hałaśliwy świat dookoła znikał, pozostawiając parę samą sobie; atmosfera stawała się intymna i niecodziennie _prawdziwa_.

Tom Riddle był rzadkiego rodzaju mężczyzną, któremu nie potrafiła się oprzeć żadna kobieta.

– Z przyjemnością spędziłem trochę czasu z tak piękną damą – oświadczył po tańcu z błyszczącymi psotnie oczami. Fałszywe komplementy spływały z jego ust niczym słodki miód.

Zanim Tom w końcu usiadł obok Abraxasa, przetańczył kilka kawałków z trzema dziewczętami.

– Hmm… Ktoś tu na pewno jest popularny – drażnił się blondyn.

Riddle wzruszył ramionami. Rozwiązał krawat i odrzucił go na bok. Potem jednym haustem wypił zimnego drinka i oparł się plecami o wygodną kanapę.

– Poczekaj, aż doświadczysz prawdziwej przyjemności płynącej z dotykania ciała dziewczyny – miękkich piersi, szczupłej talii, wrażliwych ud… – Abraxas wbił wzrok w sufit i uśmiechnął się głupio, zupełnie jakby na nowo przeżywał niektóre ze swoich… _przyjemnych_ doświadczeń.

Tom przewrócił oczami. Cóż, wiele słyszał o dziedzicu Malfoyów i jego barwnych wybrykach.

Zauważając brak zainteresowania seksualnym tematem rozmówcy, Abraxas odwrócił się i ze znudzeniem wydął wargi. Wtem usiadł prosto i pomachał ręką do kulącego się w rogu sali nerwowego chłopaka.

– Podejdź tutaj, Ovi! – zawołał, z rozmysłem ignorując niechęć współdomownika.

Ovidius Parkinson nigdy nie lubił przyjęć. Zazwyczaj unikał ich tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł i zwykle nikt nie tęsknił za jego towarzystwem, ponieważ nie był nikim ważnym w ślizgońskiej hierarchii; co najwyżej nieistotnym członkiem rodu w pełni podległego Malfoyom.

Tom obserwował zbliżającego się Ovidiusa. Zamarł w miejscu, skupiając się na jego sylwetce.

Parkinson nie był szczególnie atrakcyjnym młodzieńcem. Co najwyżej, rysy twarzy miał miękkie i delikatne, ale z daleka było w nim coś wyjątkowego. Był szczupły i ciemnowłosy – głowę zdobiły mu niechlujne, nieokiełznane kosmki, przywodzące na myśl ptasie gniazdo.

– Cześć, Tom. – Powitanie chłopca było zwyczajnie słabe, a cera niezdrowo blada.

– Podejdź bliżej. – Abraxas odchylił się do tyłu. Rozłożył ręce na oparciu sofy i skinął głową na swego wasala, rzucając mu złośliwe, choć wymagające spojrzenie.

Z twarzy Ovidiusa odpłynęły wszystkie kolory. Chociaż był młodszy od Malfoya o zaledwie rok, wyraźnie się go obawiał.

– Ale… ale… Tom wciąż… tu jest… – zaprotestował słabo.

Tom był zdezorientowany, ale nie zamierzał się korzyć i oferować nikomu prywatności.

Abraxas spojrzał na Ovidiusa ostrzegawczo, na co ten zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Usta Ślizgona zadrżały, a on sam po chwili wewnętrznej walki wbił wzrok w zdecydowanie odległy Tomowi punkt, po czym wdrapał się na kolana blondyna.

– Grzeczny chłopiec. – Abraxas gwałtownie chwycił młodszego kolegę za tył głowy i przyciągnął do siebie, łącząc ich usta. Potem, wciąż przyciskając go kurczowo do piersi, odwrócił się w stronę Riddle'a i wyjaśnił sedno sprawy. – Ojciec sprezentował mi go latem… jako dar dobrej woli – mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz…

Tom spojrzał na nich z zaciekawieniem, a po chwili obserwacji zmrużył oczy. Coś w tej scenie sprawiło, że jego krew zawrzała. Wtem w głowie zaświeciła mu się odkrywcza żarówka, niosąc za sobą ciche zadowolenie. _A więc dwóch mężczyzn… także może robić takie rzeczy…?_ Nowy pomysł sprawił, że serce chłopca przyspieszyło swój rytm, a w gardle zaschło.

Oblizał wargi.

– Myślałem, że… gustujesz w delikatnych i szczupłych dziewczętach. – Spojrzał wprost na rozmówcę i zadbał, aby jego głos był nienatarczywy i nonszalancki.

– Owszem, ale… delikatni i szczupli chłopcy również dostarczają sporo rozrywki. – Abraxas wzruszył ramionami i przyciągnął Ovidiusa jeszcze bliżej. W dość sugestywny i dokuczliwy sposób, przeczesał palcami niechlujne loki swojej maskotki.

Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu ten gest piekielnie rozdrażnił Toma. Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu siedział na kanapie i wpatrywał się w ten obraz: było coś niepokojącego w tych palcach wplątanych w znajome kruczoczarne gniazdo.

W pewnym momencie Abraxas tak mocno pociągnął Ovidiusa za włosy, że głowa chłopca odchyliła się do tyłu; w konsekwencji odsłonięte zostało blade, wrażliwe gardło. Chociaż Parkinson nie był wybitnie piękny, młodość była darem, który mógł usunąć wszelkie skazy. Kropla potu spłynęła po jego bladej skórze, po odstającym jabłku Adama i po wgłębieniach linii obojczyka. Oddech Ślizgona był krótki i ciężki – najprawdopodobniej ze strachu i zawstydzenia – ale sprawił też, że drobne linie nierówności na gardle drżały w zupełnie niekontrolowany sposób. Tom się gapił. Widok był… dziwnie uwodzicielski.

– Tak się zastanawiam… – Nagle przerwał i chwycił Ovidiusa za ramiona; w międzyczasie w jego wzrok zmienił się – przywodził na myśl okrutne, mroczne spojrzenie wygłodniałego wilka. – Miałbyś coś przeciwko… oddaniu mi go?

Prośba wydawała się zaskoczyć Abraxasa. Podczas bezsłownego oceniania Toma, uniósł zaintrygowany brew. Ostatecznie uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Och? I tu mnie masz. Odniosłem wrażenie, że w ogóle nie jesteś zainteresowany seksem... Oczywiście, mogłem być w błędzie… Może podszedłem do tego temat od niewłaściwej strony…?

Nie było wątpliwości, że Abraxas, który chciał zrekrutować Toma, nie odrzuciłby tak banalnej prośby. Uśmiechnął się otwarcie, a potem zrzucił Ovidiusa z kolan i popchnął go w stronę Riddle'a.

* * *

Ovidius podążył za Tomem z powrotem do dormitorium, chociaż wyściubił z niego nos dopiero piętnaście minut temu.

– Dziękuję za pomoc, Tom… – Przystanął przy łóżku współlokatora i przyjął skruszoną postawę. – Bardzo cię przepraszam, naprawdę. Za to, że szpiegowałem cię na polecenie Malfoya… Naprawdę, bardzo mi…

Tom się odwrócił. W międzyczasie zdążył już zdjąć z siebie szatę wyjściową i był w trakcie rozpinania guzików koszuli, którą miał pod spodem. Sprawnym ruchem poluzował kołnierzyk, czym odsłonił bladą, lecz umięśnioną klatkę piersiową.

– Hm, czy jesteś Gryfonem…? – Spojrzał na Ovidiusa szyderczo. – Powinieneś już wiedzieć, dlaczego ci pomogłem. – Pomimo faktu, iż obaj mieli dopiero po czternaście lat, Tom, który miał metr siedemdziesiąt wzrostu, był wyższy od kolegi o głowę.

Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Riddle pochylił się i wpił się w usta Ovidiusa. Pocałunek był niezdarny i nie cechowała go jakakolwiek delikatność; był za to brutalny i nosił ślady zębów. Nie przypominał pocałunku z prawdziwego zdarzenia, a agresywne, gniewne ugryzienie zwierzęcia…

Na siłę przeciskając język poprzez zęby chłopca, nie starał się być łagodny bądź kochający. Naśladował Malfoya. Pocałunek był namiętny – niegrzeczny, bezpruderyjny i kąśliwy, ale pozbawiony przyjemności i dreszczyku emocji.

Zanim Ovidius zdążył zareagować, Tom pospiesznie się odsunął. Zmarszczył brwi i wytarł kciukiem usta. Nie podobało mu się śliskie uczucie śliny drugiego chłopca na własnych wargach.

Czuł się… _źle_. Czegoś w tym brakowało.

Riddle zastanowił się nad bladym, zapłakanym Ślizgonem, zmrożonym naprzeciwko niego. Wydał z siebie niezadowolone mruknięcie, a potem się odwrócił.

Ovidius był niewystarczający; niewystarczająco dobry, silny, uparty i ciepły.

 _Co za nuda… Jakież to rozczarowujące…_

Zupełnie straciwszy zainteresowanie, młodzieniec odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił dormitorium.

* * *

Umysł Toma wypełniała dziwna przyjemność i pulsujące ciepło.

Bardziej zatopił się w sennych marzeniach, a potem – powoli – zaczął widzieć ciało rozciągnięte pod nim ciało: nagie, perfekcyjne, piękne i zapierające dech w piersiach. Skóra była jakby z kości słoniowej, lśniąca tajemniczym urokiem, który sprawiał, że po brzuchu rozchodziło się przyjemne ciepło. Krzywizna pleców, ramienia…

Tom nie mógł się powstrzymać od wyciągnięcia ręki i pogłaskania tej miękkiej, jędrnej skóry. Kiedy z niecierpliwością zwiększył nacisk, dobiegł go niski, przytłumiony jęk – inny od wszystkich. _Kusicielski. Ochrypły. Półgłośny._ Zupełnie niepodobny do tych uwodzicielskich odgłosów, które celowo wydawały z siebie dziewczyny Abraxasa. Ten jęk był niski i dudniący – przypominał zdziwiony cichy okrzyk bólu, stłumione sapnięcie zwierzęcia, które długo znosiło cierpienie.

Ten dźwięk sprawiał, że krew chłopca gotowała się z _pragnienia_.

Członek Toma był twardy, pulsujący i owinięty w coś miękkiego, wilgotnego i niewiarygodnie gorącego. Bardziej instynktownie niż racjonalnie młodzieniec zaczął kołysać biodrami w przód i w tył; z początku delikatnie, a potem niczym szaleniec.

– Tom... – wyjęczał chrapliwy głos; z całą pewnością nie należał on do dojrzewającego chłopca.

Zanim Riddle zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, poczuł, że jego ciało porusza się samo. Pochylił się i przycisnął usta do karku, a nim minęła chwila, gryzł i ssał miękką skórę niczym bawiący się zdobyczą wampir. Wtem usłyszał własne mamrotanie…

– Harry. Harry. Harry…

Tom się obudził. Obrazy z wyobraźni rozproszyły się w białe chmury, a następnie w sufit dormitorium.

 _Wszystko było snem._

Usiadł i sięgnął do bokserek – były zabrudzone.

Młodzieniec wbił wzrok w mleczną, osiadłą na dłoni substancję. Niespodziewanie, jego serce zabiło mocniej, a oczy niebezpiecznie pociemniały.

 _Co to mogło znaczyć…?_


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 37**

 **Srebrna klepsydra**

* * *

 **Listopad 1941 r.**

Jesień stanowiła ulubioną porę roku przeważającej większości. Był to sezon, w którym powietrze było orzeźwiające i jednocześnie bardzo przyjemne, a wilgotność w sam raz. Żółte i pomarańczowe liście poprawiały powszechny nastrój, dzięki czemu nawet najbardziej nużące zajęcia mijały o wiele szybciej.

– No cóż, czy ktoś chciałby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie? – Profesor Slughorn, który zazwyczaj był na tyle ślamazarny, że mors z łatwością ukradłby mu ostatnie pieniądze, stał na podium i dłonią wskazywał opisane na tablicy zagadnienie. By ułatwić uczniom zadanie, podniósł go góry małą szklaną fiolkę z nieprzezroczystym płynem o charakterystycznym połysku masy perłowej. Rzucił pełne nadziei spojrzenie w kierunku siedzącego w rogu pupilka, lecz ku jego rozczarowaniu, chłopiec nie uniósł ręki. Żeby stworzyć pozory drzemania, Ślizgon schował głowę za rozłożoną na ławce książką. – Spróbuj, Tom – nakazał Slughorn, a jego cienkie wąsy zadrżały.

Riddle podniósł wzrok. W pełni rozbudzony i znudzony omiótł fiolkę spojrzeniem.

– To Amortencja, profesorze. Wierzę, że… jest to eliksir, który będzie częścią programu nauczania dopiero na szóstym roku.

Na wzmiankę o Amortencji, niektórzy chłopcy z Gryffindoru zaczęli się sugestywnie chichrać, puszczać oczka i gwizdać na współdomowniczki, siedzące z tyłu klasy.

– Tak, całkiem słusznie… Oczywiście, nikt nie oczekuje, że będziecie studiować mikstury miłosne aż do szóstego roku, ale… – Slughorn pomachał ręką, żeby uciszyć rozochoconych uczniów, a potem wezwał Riddle'a do siebie. – Chodź, chodź.

Tom zmarszczył brwi, lecz szybko ukrył tę irytację za tradycyjnym uprzejmym uśmiechem. Pod zaciekawionym wzrokiem kolegów z klasy, na spokojnie wstał i podszedł do nauczyciela.

– Cudownie, cudownie. A teraz, Tom, powąchaj eliksir i opisz nam jego zapach – powiedział dobrotliwie Slughorn i zamaszyście podsunął fiolkę pod nos ucznia. Następnie, żartobliwie do niego mrugnął.

Tom nawet nie musiał nawet wdychać zapachu mikstury, żeby natychmiast zauważyć jej niebezpieczną naturę. Niemniej jednak opary i tak wypełniły mu nozdrza. Oczy chłopca pociemniały, podczas gdy kuszący zapach przyciągał go do siebie niczym żeglarza śmiertelny syreni śpiew. Przymrużył lekko powieki oraz postarał się stłumić nagłą potrzebę wyrwania fiolki z ręki nauczyciela i wetknięcia w nią nosa.

– Czuję nowy pergamin, proszę pana. – Oblicze Toma przybrało spokojny i szczery wyraz, jak gdyby zawsze mówił tylko i wyłącznie prawdę.

– Ach, więc zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, uwielbiasz czytać… Czy wyczuwasz coś jeszcze…? – Kiedy chłopiec potrząsnął przecząco głową, Slughorn wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do rozczarowanej klasy. – A ja byłem przekonany, że Tom mógł rozpoznać zapach perfum jakiejś uroczej damy. Cóż… najwidoczniej nie było mu to dane. Wróć do swojej ławki, chłopcze.

Mistrz Eliksirów znów uniósł fiolkę ponad głowę, aby wszyscy mogli się przyjrzeć dziwnie spiralnej perłowej parze unoszącej się znad mikstury. Gdy zabrał głos, wąsy mu drżały.

– To najpotężniejszy eliksir miłosny na świecie. Zapewniam was, że jego nazwa i cel nie wymagają żadnego głębszego wyjaśnienia. Dla każdego powinien pachnieć inaczej – w zależności od tego, co was pociąga. Na przykład: jeżeli lubicie pływać, możecie poczuć zapach morza. Albo: powiedzmy… jeśli którejś z naszych młodych dam podoba się Tom… – tu puścił oko do mocno zarumienionej uczennicy siedzącej w pierwszym rzędzie – …może wyczuć zapach jego szamponu do włosów. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i przerwał na moment. – Oczywiście, Amortencja nie wytwarza miłości, ponieważ jest to uczucie, którego nie da się, ot tak stworzyć bądź zimitować. Nie. W zamian powoduje po prostu potężne zauroczenie lub obsesję. Na szczęście jej działanie jest tymczasowe. Widzicie ilość, którą wlałem do fiolki? Starczy zaledwie na dwanaście godzin.

Slughorn pogładził wąsy i wyglądał na zamyślonego. Po chwili milczenia rozpromienił się, przez co przywodził na myśl knującego lisa (choć o dużej, okrągłej twarzy).

– Właśnie ta mikstura – panie i panowie – będzie nagrodą z tej lekcji. Ta mała fiolka w zamian za najlepiej uwarzony Eliksir Rozdymający. Macie czas do końca zajęć. W przypadku odniesienia sukcesu jedno z was będzie mogło go użyć do ustawienia randki idealnej… bądź odwrotnie – może zagwarantować wam randkę, o której zawsze marzyliście. – Gdy zakończył wywód, oczy wszystkich dziewcząt świeciły niczym gwiazdy.

Slughorn głośno się zaśmiał.

– Skupcie się na lekcji, nie na panach, drogie panie. Czas ucieka…

Eliksir Rozdymający był najtrudniejszą czwartoroczną miksturą opisaną w szkolnym podręczniku, dlatego też Mistrz Eliksirów postanowił zachęcić uczniów kuszącą nagrodą. Chociaż była to skrupulatna praca, Tom nie koncentrował się na rozłożonych przed sobą ingrediencjach.

Wciąż rozmyślał nad tym niebezpiecznym, uwodzicielskim zapachu.

Oczywiście, nie wyczuł nuty nowego pergaminu. _Nie._ Wcale nie uwielbiał czytać. Podobało mu się korzystanie z mocy zdobytej z książek. Dążył do _władzy_ , a nie wiedzy.

Z eliksirowych oparów Tom wyczuł zapach mocy – zapach drogocennej starej skórzanej okładki, która symbolizowała potęgę i przywileje oraz zapach prochu siarkowego, który oznaczał siłę i zniszczenie.

Mimo to… zapach, który najbardziej go kusił, był czymś zupełnie innym – czymś nieoczekiwanym, ale równie wyrazistym, co reszta. Pachniał znajomo: prymitywną mieszanką miedzianej krwi, siarkowych materiałów wybuchowych oraz słonego potu i łez. Skosztował raz tego zapachu – podczas londyńskiego Blitzu, kiedy to ugryzł w szyję czarodzieja, kiedy przylgnął do jego ciała, kiedy desperacko próbował zapieczętować zapach _tego mężczyzny_ we własnych żyłach.

 _Zapach Harry'ego_ – umierającego, zrozpaczonego, bliskiego granicy życia i śmierci, a jednak tak ciepłego i fascynującego.

Samo wspomnienie tego zapachu wystarczyło, aby zwabić umysł Toma na te ciemne, jakże grzeszne terytoria.

Pogrążony w myślach, automatycznie zamieszał w kociołku. Zacisnął wargi i wbił twarde spojrzenie w wirujący, perłowy płyn.

 _Czy… czy jestem zakochany w Harrym…?_

Wyglądało na to, że to jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie. Kiedy tylko doszedł do tego wniosku, wykrzywił z pogardą usta, a jego oczy przybrały gniewny i kpiący wyraz.

 _Miłość?_ Nie miał żadnego pożytku z tego żałosnego uczucia.

Miłość – opiewana przez artystów i poetów za wieczność oraz piękno – była w rzeczywistości najbardziej kruchą i niewiarygodną rzeczą na świecie. Znacząco by go osłabiła oraz sprowadziła do kategorii byle jakiego, przeciętnego człowieka.

Nigdy nie zapomni tego, co opiekunki w sierocińcu mówiły o Meropie Riddle. Nigdy nie zapomni tych plotek, krążących po miasteczku. Och, na niebiosa – _wszyscy wiedzieli_ , że jego matka była żałosną, skomlącą kobietą, porzuconą przez własnego męża.

 _Miłość, rodzina…_ _–_ _tylko skończyłoby się to zdradą._ Egoizm i samolubstwo stanowiły część ludzkiej natury.

Miłość i inne frywolne uczucia nigdy nie miały szans się równać prawdziwej władzy, statusowi oraz bogactwu. Ile rodzin zostało rozbitych przez głupi skrawek papieru z nic nieznaczącą liczbą? Ilu małżonków w ułamku sekundy odwróciło się od siebie, a ich przysięgi zostały odkupione za odpowiednio wysoką sumę? Ile młodych, pełnych namiętności par, które przed ołtarzem obiecały kochać się aż do śmierci, rozstało się z powodu pokus i stresu realnego życia?

 _Miłość?_

 _Nie._ Wszystkim, czego Tom Riddle potrzebował – _pożądał_ – była moc absolutna. Tylko potęga, magia, autorytet oraz prestiż były prawdziwe i dobrze służyły obranym przez niego celom…

 _Uczucie? Ha!_

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się sardonicznie, chowając swe prawdziwe, zgniłe oblicze za fasadą uprzejmego i pełnego szacunku młodego mężczyzny.

– W porządku. Koniec czasu. – Slughorn klasnął ochoczo w dłonie, a kilka dziewcząt westchnęło z rozczarowaniem.

Nauczyciel zaczął spacerować po klasie i oglądać zawartość kociołków. Gdy zatrzymał się obok Toma, użył chochli, żeby sprawdzić konsystencję mikstury. Ostatecznie pokiwał głową, ale nie wydawał się szczególnie usatysfakcjonowany.

– Cóż, Tom. Chociaż ta praca jest najlepsza ze wszystkich, wciąż nie spełnia twoich zwyczajowych standardów.

Mimo że ten głupi starzec miał pewne oczywiste, kolące w oczy wady, nadal był jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych Mistrzów Eliksirów na świecie.

Chłopiec skinął uprzejmie głową i nie pozwolił, aby irytacja odbiła się na jego twarzy.

– Ma pan rację, profesorze. W trakcie pracy trochę się… rozkojarzyłem. Obawiam się, że dodałem odrobinę za dużo piołunu.

Gdy Tom przyznał się do błędu, Slughorn został udobruchany. Pomimo wcześniejszej nagany, wyjął z kieszeni szat szklaną fiolkę i podał ją ulubionemu pupilkowi.

– Proszę bardzo, młody człowieku. – Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. – Któraż dziewczyna mogłaby odrzucić twoje zaproszenie?

Riddle natychmiast schował Amortencję, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na uczennice siedzące w przednich rzędach. Uśmiechnął się onieśmielająco, przez co wręcz promieniał.

– Dziękuję, proszę pana. To byłby dla mnie zaszczyt spędzić trochę czasu z każdą z tych… uroczych dam. – Miękkie kruczoczarne włosy opadły mu na czoło w idealnym i swobodnym stylu, zaś oczy błyszczały przebiegłością.

 _Ach, tak. Uczucia takie jak miłość są prawie bezużyteczne – nadają się tylko i wyłącznie na narzędzie do manipulacji…_

* * *

Tom zamknął za sobą drzwi do dormitorium. Spojrzał na łóżko współlokatora – znów było puste.

Od dnia przyjęcia powitalnego Ovidius unikał go niczym ognia. Wyłączywszy z tego czas godzin policyjnych, szczupły chłopiec nie przebywał w swoim pokoju.

Nie, żeby Tom się tym przejmował. W rzeczywistości całkiem odpowiadała mu ta sytuacja, a Parkinson sprytnie nie wchodził mu w drogę.

Młody Czarny Pan poluzował swój zielono-srebrny krawat, a następnie zdjął go i rzucił niedbale na kołdrę. Wtem zobaczył, że spod jednej z puchowych poduszek wystawał ogon.

Westchnął.

– **Opuść kryjówkę, Nagini.**

– **Nie** – burknęła zwinięta w kłębek żmija, nie zważając na fakt, że poduszka była stanowczo za mała, żeby w pełni ukryć jej cielsko. – **Tom jest wredny. Przypełzłam aż z Londynu, żeby cię zobaczyć, a ty nawet się nie przywitasz…? Jeśli tak, to nie powiem ci, co widziałam. Wstręciuch…**

Tom zrzucił z siebie koszulę, odsłaniając młode i muskularne ciało. Choć z daleka sprawiał wrażenie szczupłego, wyrósł na potężnego młodego mężczyznę o ładnie wyrzeźbionych mięśniach, które miały bardziej praktyczne zastosowanie, niż cieszyły oko. Ciało miał równie wysportowane i piękne niczym potężny gepard – eleganckie rysy ukrywały nieoczekiwaną wybuchową moc.

Riddle był w dobrym humorze. Właśnie zrozumiał istotę swojego _hormonalnego_ problemu i doszedł do wniosku, że nie należy go unikać. Myśl o władzy i autorytecie bardzo go rozweseliła, dlatego też był gotowy do poradzenia sobie z kwestią… owego _rozproszenia_ – rozproszenia, nad którym miał chorobliwą wręcz obsesję, odkąd był małym chłopcem.

– **Co takiego zobaczyłaś?** – zapytał z zaciekawieniem. Wbrew woli Nagini, bez większych ceregieli, wyciągnął ją spod poduszki. Oczy miał ciemne i błyszczące, niczym najgłębsze przestrzenie kosmiczne.

– **Phi! Ani słowa. Nie powiem ci, jak Harry zniknął!** – prychnęła żmija, nadal zła na swojego właściciela za to, że wcześniej zupełnie ją ignorował. Podczas gdy jej wężowe cielsko rosło, stawała się mądrzejsza i finalnie rozwinęła własną osobowość. Niestety, ku dezaprobacie Toma okazała się dosyć kapryśna i dziecinna.

 _Harry zniknął?_ Tom spiął się na samą myśl.

– **Zniknął…** – powtórzył to nieprzyjemnie brzmiące słowo i wtem jego oczy utraciły swoje iskierki. Chociaż czarny kolor tęczówek pozostawał nieprzenikniony i lśnił jak nocne niebo, coś w nich nagle się zmieniło – ciemność uległa zmianie: stała się bardziej złowroga i, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze ciemniejsza; przypominały czarne dziury wysysające wszelkie światło i pozbawiające ostatka nadziei.

Harry _należał_ do niego! Czyjeś własności nie mogą, ot tak sobie… znikać!

Nagini była magicznym stworzeniem. Mimo że nie była ekspertką w dziedzinie zaklęć, wiedziała, czym jest aportacja i proszek Fiuu – więc kiedy powiedziała o zniknięciu, miała na myśli coś zupełnie innego.

Machnęła ogonem, całkiem zadowolona z faktu, że uwaga Toma była całkowicie skupiona na niej.

– **Tak, właśnie tak! Zakręcił tą swoją klepsydrą, a potem… puf!** **– już go nie było.**

– **Klepsydrą? Tą z wisiorka, który nosi na szyi?** – zapytał chłopiec. Sufitowe oświetlenie rzucało delikatną poświatę na jego twarz, a jednak niezgłębiony wyraz sprawiał wrażenie bardziej ponurego i posępnego. Syki, które z siebie wydawał, były ciche, a ton głosu się nie zmienił, ale pytanie sprawiło, że Nagini poczuła chłód.

– **Tak, tak. Siedział w swoim gabinecie, a potem obrócił tą rzeczą i zniknął.**

Tom widział srebrną klepsydrę wiele razy – Harry się z nią nie rozstawał nawet na sekundę.

Od pierwszego dnia ich znajomości, mężczyzna zawsze nosił ten wisior. Riddle dokładnie go obejrzał, podczas gdy opiekun spał. Był mały, skomplikowany, w całości wykonany ze srebrna, zdobiony rycinami z run, których Tom nie potrafił odczytać. Wtedy pomyślał, że zapewne to jakiś rodzaj amuletu ochronnego bądź zaczarowany przedmiot podobny do rodowego pierścienia Abraxasa, z nałożonym nań urokiem zapobiegającym wykryciu.

Nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Malfoya: „Gdyby to mój zwierzak odważył się sprzeciwić – z całą pewnością odpowiednio bym go ukarał bądź zdegradował. Stałby się wart jednej zabawy, a potem zbędny".

Ślizgon odwrócił się i udał do łazienki.

Zwierzak, czy zabawka – _nieważne_. To, co należało do Toma Riddle'a, pozostawało jego własnością na zawsze! Nie przepadał za utratą własności – nawet tych, które próbowały od niego uciec; i _zdecydowanie_ nie tych, które niespodziewanie znikają.

* * *

Zanim Tom skończył prysznic, była ósma wieczór.

Młodzieniec zarzucił sobie ręcznik na ramię i pozwolił wodzie swobodnie spływać po ciele. Kropelki skapywały po jego nagiej piersi, pozostawiając mokre ślady na bladej skórze.

– **Nagini?** – Osuszył twarz. – **W jaki sposób dostałaś się do zamku?**

Wąż był na metr długi. Nie było mowy, żeby prześlizgnęła się szkolnymi korytarzami, nie wzbudzając przy tym sensacji. Nie mogła zostać niezauważona.

Żmija żartobliwie wspięła się na łóżko właściciela.

– **Przypełzłam przez zarośla w Zakazanym Lesie. Potem wspięłam się poprzez rury Hogwartu.**

Tom znieruchomiał.

 _To… interesujące._

– **Owszem, rurami!** – Nagini spróbowała opisać Tomowi niesamowitą strukturę przypominającą labirynt, ale jej słownictwo było bardzo ograniczone. – **Tutaj, wewnątrz ścian Hogwartu, jest naprawdę wiele rur! Mnóstwo! Rury są grube, szerokie i długie! Są dosłownie wszędzie!**

Tom odrzucił ręcznik na bok, a następnie zapiął koszulę. W oczach miał iskry.

Przed wyjściem z dormitorium upewnił się, że szatę ma nienaganną i schludną.

 _Rury…?_

Może zbyt się nad tym rozwodzi.

* * *

– Czekasz na kogoś, Tom? – Czyjś głos zakłócił spokój chłopca i jednocześnie przeszkodził w dogłębnym badaniu pustego szkolnego korytarza.

Tom zaklął pod nosem, ale zanim się odwrócił, przywdział na twarz uśmiech.

– Dobry wieczór, profesorze Dumbledore.

Roztropny starzec miał na sobie błękitną szatę o niebiańskich wzorach, a długa kasztanowa broda sięgała mu prawie do ziemi. W porównaniu do swojego przyszłego, ponad o siedemdziesiąt lat starszego wcielenia, był bardziej energiczny i przenikliwy, choć równie wytrwały.

Nauczyciel mrugnął do ucznia.

– Już prawie godzina policyjna, Tom.

Z powodu przyjaźni z Harrym, profesor Transmutacji zwrócił szczególną uwagę na chłopca, a dzięki temu był w stanie wyrobić sobie zdanie na temat osławionego Toma Riddle'a. Co za tym idzie, wpływ Harry'ego sprawił, że ten Dumbledore nie był tak podejrzliwy, jak powinien. Tym razem nie uzyskał tak wyrazistego spojrzenia w głąb duszy dziecka, jego prawdziwej natury.

– Wiem, proszę pana... Zanim wrócę, chciałem się jeszcze spotkać z przyjacielem – odpowiedział uprzejmie Ślizgon; jego uśmiech nie budził żadnych zastrzeżeń.

Przeszywające niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a obserwowały jego zachowanie zza okularów połówek. Choć wyraz twarzy nauczyciela nie był oskarżycielski, chłopiec miał wrażenie, że był przesłuchiwany.

– Ach, Tom, moje drogie dziecko. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, bym wyraził się wprost. Twój przyjaciel ma osobliwe poczucie humoru, że zdecydował się na spotkanie… – tu starzec zerknął na salę, przed którą stali, a zmarszczki na jego twarzy natychmiast się wygładziły – …pod damską toaletą. – Uśmiechnął się życzliwie, chociaż spojrzenie miał niezachwiane.

Riddle udał zaskoczonego.

– Och, mój błąd! Miałem się z nim spotkać pod klasą Historii Magii. Najwyraźniej… skręciłem w niewłaściwą stronę. To przez te zaczarowane schody, profesorze. Zawsze się poruszają…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stał przy oknie korytarza na pierwszym piętrze, obserwując oddalającego się chłopca. W milczeniu pogrążył się w myślach.

Przez ponad pół wieku nabywał mądrości i opanował umiejętność zaglądania w głąb ludzi, rozszyfrowywania ich. Chociaż młodego Toma ciężko było zbadać, Dumbledore wciąż był w stanie przejrzeć – choć odrobinę niejasno – jego fasadę. Oczy chłopca lśniły ambicją oraz chciwością, co samo w sobie nie było szczególnym powodem do niepokoju – w końcu ambitność i dążenie do wielkości wpisane było w naturę wszystkich Ślizgonów. Mimo to… martwiła go głębia tych pragnień, a sprytne, wiecznie nienasycone spojrzenie przypominało to należące do starego przyjaciela.

Tom Riddle miał takie same oczy co Gellert, równie gorliwe; dzielił z nim te same nieszczere uśmiechy oraz tę niezaprzeczalną charyzmę, która mogła stanowić niebezpieczny punkt zapalny.

Dumbledore potarł nasadę długiego i krzywego nosa. Wtem przybrał przygnębiony wyraz twarzy.

 _Ten chłopiec… nie był Gellertem_ – wciąż miał kogoś ważnego; kogoś, kto w razie wypadku sprowadziłby go na ziemię, uspokoiłby, pokochałby. Starzec przywołał w głowie obraz mężczyzny o ciepłych, zielonych oczach – żywych i pięknych niczym najcenniejsze szmaragdy.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 38**

 **Harry Potter**

* * *

 **1 września 1942 r.**

Pierwszy września był najważniejszym dniem w szkolnym kalendarzu – wręcz wyjątkowym; wspaniałe zamkowe wrota uroczyście się otwierały, aby powitać kolejne pokolenie przyszłości świata czarodziejów.

Rok minął w okamgnieniu i znów nadszedł początek września. Tegoroczny powrót do Hogwartu miał dla Toma szczególne znaczenie, ponieważ rozpoczynał piąty rok nauki jako kulturalny, ślizgoński prefekt – pierwszy raz dane mu było zasmakować instytucjonalnej władzy. Pomimo faktu, iż na szkolnym terytorium autorytet Toma był poważnie ograniczony, ten uzależniający posmak wciąż był słodki i satysfakcjonujący… a przynajmniej na razie.

Usiadł na końcu stołu Slytherinu. Nie zadzierał głowy i przybrał przyjazny, uprzejmy wyraz twarzy; ciemne rzęsy rzucały cień, który zdołał ukryć błyszczące w oczach zarozumialstwo i okrucieństwo. Smukłe, długie palce prawie bezwiednie głaskały nowiutką, przypiętą do piersi odznakę.

– Witaj, Tom. Udało ci się zdobyć prefekturę. Gratuluję. – Ktoś zajął sąsiednie miejsce, a Riddle nawet nie musiał spoglądać na nowo przybyłego – poznał go po charakterystycznym przeciąganiu głosek.

Chłopiec podniósł wzrok i nagrodził współdomownika uśmiechem.

– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Abraxasie.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „dawno się nie widzieliśmy"…? O ile mnie pamięć nie myli… – tu puścił zawadiacko oczko – …wydaje mi się, że wczoraj wpadłem na ciebie na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie.

Tom, który zawsze zachowywał się i prezentował nienagannie, do tego stopnia, że nawet pojedynczy włos mu nie odstawał, zareagował spokojnie.

– Och? Myślę, że się pomyliłeś. Wczoraj odwiedziłem _Ulicę Pokątną_ …

– Ach, tak? – Uśmiechnął się wszechwiedząco Abraxas. – W takim razie mój błąd.

Skrzyżowali spojrzenia. Oczy Toma rozbłysły magnetycznym blaskiem, który ujawniał, że ich właściciel był w dobrym nastoju, podczas gdy w stalowych Malfoya dało się dostrzec wyraźną dociekliwość.

Ślizgoni uścisnęli sobie dłonie na powitanie i sprawiali przy tym wrażenie dwóch młodych szkolących się polityków, którzy doskonale się rozumieli.

* * *

Każdego roku Hogwart przyjmował mniej niż dwustu nowych uczniów. Po rytualnym odśpiewaniu pieśni przez Tiarę Przydziału wciąż podenerwowani młodzi chłopcy i młode dziewczęta zajmowali miejsca przy odgórnie wyznaczonym stole.

– Witajcie w Slytherinie. – Tom powitał pierwszorocznych z przyjaznym uśmiechem, natychmiast podejmując obowiązki prefekta. Gdyby ktoś rzeczywiście zwrócił na niego należytą uwagę, dostrzegłby mrożącą krew w żyłach apatię odzwierciedloną w czarnych oczach młodzieńca.

– Proszę o uwagę! – Pulchny, dobrotliwy dyrektor powstał z miejsca, a wszystkie głowy w Wielkiej Sali odwróciły się w jego kierunku. – Zanim na dobre rozpoczniemy ucztę, mam do przekazania kilka bardzo ekscytujących ogłoszeń. Skupcie się, uczniowie… – Zamilkł, a gdy zarówno młodsze, jak i starsze roczniki się wyprostowały i na ich twarzach uwidoczniło się zaciekawienie, skinął głową i kontynuował wywód. – Ufam, że słyszeliście o wydarzeniu zwanym Turniejem Trójmagicznym. Och, i rzecz jasna, o Czarze Ognia… – stwierdził z szerokim uśmiechem, a dramatyczne zawieszenie głosu tylko rozochociło uczniów.

Wielką Salę wypełniły szepty. Tom w żaden sposób nie zareagował, lecz Abraxas owszem.

– Na antyczne skarpetki Melina! _Czara Ognia!_ – Oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

Wielu Gryfonów i Puchonów krzyczało ze zdziwienia, i nawet Krukoni nie mogli powstrzymać się od tak rzadko widzianego na ich twarzach podekscytowania.

Dyrektor uniósł rękę, żeby okiełznać zgiełk i hałas.

– Hogwart otrzymał zaszczyt bycia gospodarzem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Czara Ognia wkrótce wybierze po jednej osobie z każdej uczestniczącej szkoły do pełnienia funkcji reprezentanta. Z racji tego, iż zadania zawodów są wyjątkowo srogie i niebezpieczne, Ministerstwo Magii ustanowiło zasady uniemożliwiające uczestnictwo uczniom w wieku poniżej siedemnastu lat. – To oświadczenie zostało nagrodzone gwizdami i powszechnym, głośnym sprzeciwem. Mężczyzna zabrał głos, kiedy Wielka Sala w końcu się uspokoiła. – Powitajmy serdecznie naszych przyjaciół z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons!

Przybycie dziewcząt z Akademii Magii Beauxbatons zwróciło uwagę prawie wszystkich chłopców z Hogwartu.

– Drogi Merlinie, spójrzcie no tylko na nie! Pięknie kręcą bioderkami, kiedy idą! – Siedzący naprzeciwko Toma gigantyczny Goyle, nawet nie kłopocząc się odwróceniem wzroku od pośladków nowo przybyłych, zagwizdał cicho, zupełnie nieskrępowany. Potem zachichotał w wulgarny, lubieżny sposób.

 _Ślizgońskie standardy właśnie zostały zaniżone_ , zadrwił w myślach Riddle, w momencie, w którym spojrzał na sprośną, głupią minę współdomownika.

– Muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Francuskie dziewczęta naprawdę sprawiają wrażenie urodziwych. – Abraxas pochylił się ku Tomowi i inaczej odebrał stonowaną minę młodszego kolegi. Gdy nadeszło zrozumienie, uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – A, racja. Zagalopowałem się i zapomniałem, że… _nie takie_ masz preferencje.

Uśmiech Toma stanowił delikatne przypomnienie o nieprzekraczaniu granic. Zignorował drażniący przytyk Abraxasa i odwrócił głowę, aby łagodnie i cierpliwie wytłumaczyć zasady Turnieju najświeższym pierwszorocznym.

Mimo zlekceważenia Malfoy był uparty. Chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę, poklepał Riddle'a po plecach.

– Och, spójrz. Uważam, że ta grupa bardziej wpasowuje się w twoje gusta.

Do Wielkiej Sali w dwóch zgrabnych liniach wmaszerowali odziani w grube, podszyte futrem płaszcze, chłopcy z Durmstrangu.

Tom natychmiast skoncentrował się na wysokim młodzieńcu stojącym na tyłach. Po chwili lustrowania wzrokiem nowo wypatrzonej ofiary zmrużył oczy; ciemne źrenice stały się niezgłębione niczym niebo o północy.

Abraxas podążył za spojrzeniem współdomownika.

– Ugh. – Uniósł brew. – Nie mów mi, że jest w twoim typie.

Chłopiec, o którym była mowa, w ogóle nie był przystojny. Miał paciorkowate sępie oczy i wąski, przypominający ptasi dziób nos. Był ewidentnie nadąsany i starał się wyalienować, a przez to jego twarz przybrała ponury, nieprzyjemny wyraz – kojarzył się z padlinożercą, krążącym nad martwymi truchłami zwierząt gorszego sortu.

Tom nie zaszczycił sąsiada odpowiedzią – był pogrążony w myślach. Natychmiast rozpoznał ekspresję, która pojawiła się na twarzy młodzieńca z Durmstrangu. Kiedy znalazł się na końcu szeregu, wykrzywił się paskudnie w złości i urazie. Mimo to… w oczach chłopca… Tom zobaczył coś jeszcze – zielony żar charakterystyczny dla zachłannej hieny. Przypominał Ślizgonowi dawnego siebie; ambitne, głupio naiwne dziecko, które jeszcze nie potrafiło przybrać doskonałej maski.

Riddle potarł trzon kieliszka od wina. Jego spojrzenie pociemniało, a usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

Coś mu podpowiadało, że ten konkretny chłopiec byłby przydatnym sojusznikiem.

* * *

– I wreszcie powitajmy naszych sędziów Turnieju Trójmagicznego! – Dyrektor wyciągnął rękę, aby uściskać swoich dwóch zagranicznych kolegów po fachu, a następnie uśmiechnął się do uczniów. – Oczywiście, musimy także podziękować Ministerstwu Magii za zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa i funkcjonalności tych zawodów. Z przyjemnością też informuję, iż aurorzy z ramienia rządu wkrótce do nas dołączą.

Tom wciąż obserwował chłopca podobnego do sępa, na chłodno kalkulując, w jaki sposób będzie można go najefektywniej wykorzystać. Osobiście nie był ani trochę zainteresowany jakimś niedorzecznym Turniejem. Trzeba było przyznać, że chwała i sława, które stanowiły nieodłączną konsekwencję odniesienia zwycięstwa, były kuszące, ale mimo to… sam tytuł nie był zbyt praktyczny oraz, co ważniejsze, nie tak prawdziwy, jak władza i autorytet. Pomijając te aspekty, nie miał siedemnastu lat, a więc wymuszenie udziału wymagałoby zbyt wiele zachodu. Na ten moment Tom nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi, ponieważ z dnia na dzień zbliżał się od odnalezienia Komnaty Tajemnic. Nie przejmował się sędziami, aurorami, czy jakimikolwiek innymi rzekomymi ważnymi osobistościami – oczywiście, pod warunkiem, że byli na tyle sprytni, aby nie wchodzić mu w drogę…

Czerwone usta Toma wygięły się w przepiękny uśmiech, który zahipnotyzował pierwszorocznych siedzących naprzeciwko. Wszyscy, bez względu na płeć, natychmiast się zarumienili.

– Och! Och! Nie przedstawiłem jeszcze oficjalnie sędziów, prawda? – Pulchny dyrektor wciąż się rozpływał nad sprawą Turnieju, niezależnie od reakcji uczniów. Machnął różdżką i przywołał do siebie arkusz pergaminu. Potem założył okulary. – Tak, a więc… oto oni… W skład sędziów Turnieju Trójmagicznego wchodzić będzie kilka osób: przede wszystkim dyrektorzy uczestniczących szkół oraz aurorzy z Ministerstwa. Proszę powitać – Alphonse'a Tullsona, Joan Vail oraz… Harry'ego Pottera. Proszę o gromkie brawa!

Uczniowie odpowiedzieli niepewnymi i niechętnymi oklaskami. Było jasne niczym słońce, że bardziej niż na sędziów, czekali na rozpoczęcie uczty powitalnej.

Tom natychmiast się skupił. Od razu wypatrzył jakże znajome oblicze wśród wchodzącej do Wielkiej Sali grupy. Wbił wzrok w twarz młodego mężczyzny, ostrożnie śledząc nawet najmniejsze szczegóły – od rozczochranych czarnych włosów, przez charakterystyczną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, ukrytą pod dziką grzywką, aż po okrągłe osadzone na nosie okulary.

 _To zdecydowanie Harry!_

 _Mój Harry._

Wtem Ślizgon przypomniał sobie słowa adopcyjnego ojca, które usłyszał tuż przed wejściem do szkolnego pociągu. „Zobaczymy się wkrótce, Tom. Masz moje słowo" – na twarzy czarodzieja widniał pewny siebie uśmiech.

 _A więc to miał Harry na myśli!_ Młodzieniec spuścił głowę, ukrywając rozgorączkowany wyraz swoich oczu. To był nawyk, ponieważ nigdy nie lubił okazywać targających nim emocji. W tych rzadkich, lecz płomiennych chwilach, kiedy tracił nad sobą kontrolę, zawsze utrzymywał maskę absolutnego spokoju, chroniąc swą duszę przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami; ukrywał gniew, zachwyt, panikę oraz żądzę krwi.

* * *

Harry zacisnął usta. Nie mógł przewidzieć, jak Tom zareaguje na to nieoczekiwane spotkanie. Chłopiec może być… wściekły.

Skrzywił się. Nadchodzące lata były kluczowe dla Toma Riddle'a – otworzy Komnatę Tajemnic i stworzy pierwszego horkruksa, a więc bez najmniejszych wątpliwości ostatnim, czego pragnął, była interwencja z zewnątrz.

Harry musiał się wtrącić, zanim będzie za późno…

„Nie twoją misją jest go zmienić" – powiedziała mu wcześniej Hermiona.

Owszem, w pełni to rozumiał. Niemalże fizycznie czuł niewidzialne zaciskające się na gardle ręce Losu i słyszał głos szepczący, że jest bezsilny – _słaby_ – względem niezmiennej historii. Nigdy nie był w stanie zmienić Voldemorta, czy też go powstrzymać. Wszystko, co robił dla Toma Riddle'a, miało charakter jednostronny oraz było zrodzone z naiwności i przywiązania. Być może nawet chłopiec nigdy nie widział w nim rodziny; może ta sympatia była tylko egoistycznym pobożnym życzeniem…? Głupio wierzył, że uratował niewinne dziecko przed skokiem w bezbrzeżną otchłań, a nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że w rzeczywistości to on spadał w nieskończoną, ciemną głębię.

Nadszedł czas, aby ponownie rozważyć swój cel i to, jaką wyznaczył sobie misję. Zdecydował, że rozgryzie jedyną słabość Voldemorta – na tym powinien się skoncentrować i ograniczyć tylko do _obserwacji_. Od samego początku nie powinien był się w to angażować, ale po prostu nie mógł zwyczajnie… go opuścić.

Kiedy więc zaproponowano mu szansę przybycia do Hogwartu, aby być bliżej Toma, przyjął ją bez chwili wahania.

 _Turniej Trójmagiczny._ Harry był dobrze zaznajomiony z tym ogromnym wydarzeniem i nie tylko przez wzgląd na to, że reprezentował szkołę w jednym, ale również dlatego, że… w rezultacie utracił w nim dobrego przyjaciela. Młody człowiek o świetlanej przyszłości stracił życie, a czarodziejski świat spokój, w którym egzystował przez czternaście długich lat.

Czasem we śnie wciąż nawiedzała go tamta fatalna noc na cmentarzu – złowrogi, świecący w ciemności znak, otaczający go odziani w czarne szaty Śmierciożercy oraz duch Cedrika wyłaniający się z różdżki i proszący go o zabranie z powrotem swojego bladego ciała.

Harry próbował powstrzymywać te fatalistyczne myśli przed przytłoczeniem swojego umysłu. Piekły go oczy, ale nie zdobył się na płacz. Był w końcu Wybrańcem, a odpowiedzialność za żywoty wielu ludzi zależała od podjętych przez niego decyzji i wyborów. Kilka lat temu, 27 sierpnia 1939 r., podążył za głosem serca i uratował życie Toma Riddle'a. Robiąc to, niechcący wpakował swoich przyjaciół z przyszłości w trudną sytuację.

Harry odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na przystojnego nastolatka i zauważył, że ten siedzi z nisko zwieszoną głową i błyszczącą odznaką prefekta przypiętą do szaty. Nagle poczuł się lżejszy, a uśmiech przybrał mniej gorzki wyraz. Mimo przeciwności i kłód rzucanych pod nogi przez Los, ten chłopiec wciąż był jego synem, którego wychowywał i kochał przez wiele lat.

I tak… bez względu na to, jak trudna do zniesienia i bolesna okaże się przyszłość, będzie musiał przejść przez to w pojedynkę – taki los i odpowiedzialność Wybrańca. Określenie go „wybawcą" oznaczało, iż przeznaczono mu podejmowanie poświęceń oraz dokonywanie niesprzyjających wyborów. Czy nie tak zawsze wyglądała prawda…?

Nawet jeżeli przyszłość była niezmienna – niemożliwa do zniszczenia, została wyryta w kamieniu – musi rzucić jej wyzwanie, brnąć naprzód, dopóki zakrwawiony i wyczerpany nie zaczerpnie ostatniego tchu – oto duch Gryffindora, rycerski honor i odwaga.

Odwrócił wzrok od Toma, bo ten nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Westchnął i poszedł za Joan do stołu nauczycielskiego, stojącego na podwyższeniu.

– Harry, mój chłopcze. Jak cudownie cię widzieć. – Starszy, rozumny czarodziej mrugnął do niego, a w niebieskich oczach można było dostrzec zwyczajowe ciepło. Przyszły dyrektor uśmiechnął się uprzejmie; głos miał tak łagodny, jak podróżnik w czasie zapamiętał.

Harry z trudem stłumił emocje próbujące się odbić w oczach.

– Mnie też wspaniale pana widzieć, profesorze Dumbledore.

* * *

– SŁUCHAM? A więc to był _twój_ Harry? – W Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu Abraxas wyskoczył zza fotela w sposób iście niegodny Malfoya. Usta miał szeroko otwarte, a spojrzenie niedowierzające. – Na Merlina! On nie wyglądał na więcej niż dwadzieścia lat!

Tom sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego. Obsydianowe oczy były piękne niczym mgławica w kosmosie, czarne jak smoła i nieczytelne; można było w nich dostrzec małe świetliste plamki, które jakby pozornie kryły w sobie tajemnicę całego wszechświata.

– To prawda. – Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. – Odkąd skończyłem cztery lata, przez te całe dziesięć aż do teraz, nic się z wyglądu nie zmienił.

– Chwila! Powiedziałeś, że jak dokładnie się nazywa? – Abraxas nagle coś sobie uświadomił.

– Harry Potter. Czemu pytasz?

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi i spróbował przywołać w głowie twarz aurora, którego widział podczas uczty w Wielkiej Sali. Z tego, co zapamiętał, mężczyzna wydawał się atrakcyjny, lecz na tym można było zakończyć wyobrażenia. Mocniej ściągnął brwi. Czy ten czarodziej nie miał przypadkiem gęstej czupryny czarnych włosów przypominających ptasie gniazdo? Czy pod szatą nie ukrywał ciała podobnego do szkieletu? Czy to podobieństwo rzucało się w oczy…?

– W jaki sposób jest związany z rodem Potterów? – zapytał ostatecznie. Trybiki szybko pracowały w głowie Abraxasa – rodzina Potterów zawsze ograniczała się do jednego dziedzica na pokolenie, a przez to nie mieli żadnego kuzynostwa, czy też jakiejś odnogi w Europie. Wniosek z tych rozważań jeden: Charlus jest jedynakiem. Kim więc jest Harry?

Tom uniósł brwi.

– Rodem Potterów?

– Tak. Najwidoczniej nie miałeś z nimi przyjemności. Młodsze pokolenie ukończyło Hogwart tuż przed tobą… Wydaje mi się, że to naturalne, że nikt o nim nie wspominał, bo dlaczego miałby? – Abraxas pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. Po chwili milczenia, dodał w zamyśleniu: – Wcześniej nie zwróciłem na to większej uwagi, ale teraz… to całkiem oczywiste: Harry i Charlus wyglądają bardzo podobnie…

Źrenice Toma się zwęziły. W myślach zastanowił się nad spostrzeżeniem starszego współdomownika.

 _Bardzo podobnie? Co to może znaczyć?_


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 39**

 **Jesteś podstępny**

* * *

 **2 września 1942 r.**

Minęło piekielnie dużo czasu, odkąd Harry był w stanie tak bezpiecznie spać. Uczucie otaczającej go magii Hogwartu stanowiło główny, uspokajający czynnik.

Łóżko było wąskie, ale ciepłe, w pełni przygotowane dla gościa przez uczynne skrzaty domowe. Przez okno wpadało światło słoneczne, a zasłony muskał wiatr. Scena ta wydawała się wręcz bajkowa – eteryczna, marzycielska, nierealna i niemożliwa do pochwycenia – zwłaszcza gdy głowę wypełniały myśli o przyszłości.

W 2001 r. Hogwart był już pod pełną kontrolą Voldemorta. Razem z przyjaciółmi Harry był zmuszony do ucieczki z domu; grupa przypominała stado wilków niechętnie, niemalże z podkulonym ogonem, opuszczających najwspanialsze legowisko – nie chcieli oddalić się za daleko, ale jednocześnie nie mogli zbliżyć się zbyt blisko, ponieważ siły ciemności były za potężne. Wszystkie dobre miejsca zostały opanowane przez przeciwników, a wśród nich nawet szkoła – forteca, która dawała ludziom schronienie przez tyle długich lat. Armia Dumbledore'a utraciła Hogwart, niczym wilki dostęp do wody. Ile czasu mogli bez niego wytrzymać? Ile czasu można było przeżyć bez wody?

Harry nie posiadał tej wiedzy.

Nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko przeć naprzód. Nawet w najciemniejszym mroku, bez źródła, które oświetlałoby drogę, kontynuowałby marsz.

„Bez ciebie nie wygramy tej wojny" – powiedziała kiedyś Hermiona.

W istocie, bez niego nie byłoby nawet nadziei na zwycięstwo. Dla całego czarodziejskiego świata był kimś więcej, niż tylko wybawcą – był symbolem, pochodnią, wyznaczającą kierunek trasy. Harry Potter – nazwisko niegdyś kojarzone jedynie z chłopcem, który przeżył klątwę uśmiercającą, stało się uosobieniem siły; samo go wypowiedzenie na głos dodawało otuchy.

Harry nie może się wycofać, gdyż nie ma żadnego odwrotu. Może tylko brnąć naprzód, przewodząc stadu w znalezieniu kolejnego wodopoju.

* * *

Poranne światło rozświetliło pół nieba ciepłym blaskiem.

Wielkie Jezioro było przepiękne. Spokojna tafla wody i delikatny powiew wiatry były właśnie tym, za czym Harry straszliwie tęsknił. Mężczyzna oparł się o poręcz, odwrócony w stronę błyszczącego zbiornika. Kochał to miejsce. Przywodziło na myśl wspomnienie z trzeciego roku nauki, kiedy to podczas spaceru dzielił ten widok z profesorem Lupinem. Właśnie wtedy Remus uświadomił go, że strach przed dementorami oznaczał, że w rzeczywistości Gryfon obawiał się strachu samego w sobie.

Czego lękał się na dzień dzisiejszy? Śmierci drogich sercu przyjaciół. Poddania się i zawiedzenia wszystkich. Tego, że nic się nie zmieni; że Toma nie da się zmienić. Za dobrze wiedział, że ludzie pokroju Toma, bez względu na to, czy byli mugolami, czy też czarodziejami, często stawali się bardziej przerażający, gdy dorastali.

– To Wielkie Jezioro. Słyszałam, że zamieszkują je syreny. – Obok mężczyzny przystanęła krótkowłosa kobieta.

Oczywiście, Harry był tego świadomy. Obecności wodnych stworzeń doświadczył na własnej skórze, podczas czwartego roku nauki. Otworzył usta, lecz powstrzymał się od odpowiedzi – myślenie było bezpieczniejsze od mówienia. Nie mógł zdradzić najmniejszych oznak tego, że coś wie. W tym życiu nie uczęszczał do Hogwartu i chcąc nie chcąc musiał udawać niewiedzę.

Joan przechyliła lekko głowę, w milczeniu obserwując zachowanie towarzysza. Wiatr bezlitośnie targał mu włosy, przez co sprawiły wrażenie dzikszych niż kiedykolwiek. Ten widok sprawił, że się uśmiechnęła i z trudem powstrzymała od dokuczliwych komentarzy. Coś w wyrazie twarzy mężczyzny wydawało jej się smutne i melancholijne.

– Harry – odezwała się po kilku chwilach ciszy. – Idziesz razem ze mną na spotkanie z profesorem Dumbledore'em?

Czarodziej podniósł wzrok, wziął głęboki oddech i się wyprostował. Kiedy spojrzał na Joan, był uśmiechnięty.

– Pewnie, chodźmy.

Kobieta odwróciła się i rozpoczęła marsz. Harry szedł tuż za nią, dbając, żeby wyglądał na człowieka, który nie orientuje się w okolicy i rozkładzie pomieszczeń; wszak nie mógł znać drogi do gabinetu nauczyciela Transmutacji. Spotkania i tak nie dałoby się uniknąć – nagłe wykręcanie się od niego byłoby zbyt podejrzane; wyzwaniom lepiej wychodzić naprzód z pewnym siebie uśmiechem. Harry był w końcu pochodnią, przewodnikiem oświetlającym drogę do następnego wodopoju.

* * *

– Dzień dobry, profesorze Dumbledore – powiedział Harry, uprzednio pukając do drzwi gabinetu nauczyciela.

Mądry, siedzący za biurkiem starzec, skinął głową w geście powitania i uśmiechnął się ciepło, gestem dłoni zapraszając do środka. Miał brązowe, mieniące się rudym blaskiem włosy, zaś broda nie była tak długa, jak zwykł nosić ją w przyszłości. Harry'ego zaskoczyło, na jak zdrowego wyglądał.

Pomieszczenie, w którym aktualnie się znaleźli, nie było oczywiście biurem dyrektora szkoły. Znajdowało się w nim kilka rzucających się w oczy przedmiotów: drewniany sekretarzyk, półki na książki oraz żerdź Fawkesa.

– Kandyzowanych owoców? – Dumbledore uniósł wieczko leżącego na blacie pudełeczka.

– Przywieziono je dziś rano z Francji. Moi byli uczniowie wiedzą, że za nimi przepadam, to moi absolutni faworyci. Często trochę mi ich wysyłają. – W czyimś głosie dało się słyszeć nieskrywaną dumę.

Harry odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na drugiego zajmującego miejsce czarodzieja.

– Dzień dobry, profesorze Slughorn.

Horacy wstał z krzesła, po czym wyciągnął rękę w kierunku pudełka, wziął jeden kawałek owocu i włożył go do ust. Kiedy przyglądał się nowo przybyłym, w jego oczach można było dostrzec zaciekawienie.

– To Joan, a ja mam na imię Harry – przedstawił siebie i koleżankę Potter.

– Być może znajdziesz w tej informacji coś interesującego, Horacy. Obecny tutaj Harry jest członkiem rodziny twojego ulubionego ucznia, Toma Riddle'a. – Dumbledore wydawał się niechętny do ogłaszania tego przysposobienia.

Harry zareagował łagodnym uśmiechem. Krew nie miała dla niego większego znaczenia, ale zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Ślizgoni inaczej podchodzili do tego tematu. Nie chciał, aby status Toma przyćmił to, jak bystrym był młodzieńcem.

Za siedemdziesiąt lat Albus Dumbledore będzie udzielał mediom wywiadu. Stary, doświadczony przez los i zmęczony będzie się starał ujawnić, co łączy Toma Marvolo Riddle'a z Lordem Voldemortem. „Jestem częścią powodu, dla którego Voldemort jest Voldemortem", zakomunikuje światu, a cytat ten wywoła spore zamieszanie w czarodziejskim świecie. W konsekwencji opinia publiczna będzie obwiniała tego człowieka o ciemność całych dwudziestu lat i nazywała jego dobroduszne intencje obłudnymi. Pomimo tego, że wytykano go palcami, Harry nigdy nie stracił wiatry w Dumbledore'a.

– Och! Jesteś jego bratem, prawda? – Horacy przestudiował twarz rozmówcy. – Mógłbym przysiąc, że twoje nazwisko to „Potter" – dodał nagle.

– Tom zachował nazwisko swojej matki – oświadczył wszem wobec Harry, kiedy nie mógł wymyślić lepszej odpowiedzi. Próbował wyglądać na spokojnego i mówić, jakoby było to najoczywistszym z możliwych faktów.

Coś zaskoczyło w głowie Slughorna. „Riddle" to nazwisko bez żadnej znaczącej przeszłości, ale w połączeniu z nazwiskiem tak dumnej rodziny, jak Potterowie, rzeczywiście stanowiło to sprawę wymagającą dyskrecji. Poprawnie odczytując myśli Horacego, Harry rozpoczął z nim rozmowę na mniej zawstydzające tematy. Kiedy stało się oczywiste, że profesor chciałby zakończyć te pogaduszki i że jest gotowy do wyjścia, brunet przełknął ciężko ślinę i zadał ostatnie pytanie.

– Profesorze Slughorn…? – Zawahał się, zanim dokończył myśl. – Jak w ostatnim czasie sprawuje się Tom?

Przez moment Horacy gapił się na niego z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem.

– Zawsze wyprzedzał swoją klasę. Radzi sobie wspaniale na każdym z przedmiotów.

 _Czy dorósł już do tematu horkruksów?_ , chciał zapytać, lecz nie mógł tego zrobić. Skrzywił się wewnętrznie Harry.

– Eee… A czy przeglądał może jakieś… – Urwał, ponieważ ciężko było mu znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Mimowolnie wbił wzrok w Dumbledore'a, wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował uspokoić szaleńczo bijące serce. – Niedawno natknąłem się na niego, kiedy studiował bardzo niebezpieczne książki. Trochę się tym zmartwiłem.

Horacy uśmiechnął się i machnął lekceważąco ręką.

– Możesz czuć się spokojny, nie ma żadnych powodów do niepokoju. Tom niejednokrotnie mi udowodnił, że jest całkowicie godzien zaufania. Tak naprawdę to okazał się tak wzorowym uczniem, że pozwalamy mu na korzystanie z bardziej zakazanej części biblioteki. Jestem pewien, że bez względu na to, co studiował bądź ćwiczył, robił to, aby pogłębiać wiedzę na temat magii, a nie dla jakichkolwiek innych straszliwych powodów.

 _Tak, rozumiem. Wiem, że mu ufasz. Dowiodłeś tego, dzieląc się z nim sekretem podzielenia duszy._

– Cóż, mimo wszystko byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś z nim o tym porozmawiał. – Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od ponownego zerknięcia na Dumbledore'a, którego twarz wyglądała na lekko zastygłą. Serce mężczyzny zabiło boleśnie, ale zmusił się do uprzejmego uśmiechu w stronę Slughorna.

– Oczywiście. Przyjrzę się bliżej tej sytuacji – oświadczył nauczyciel i poklepał rozmówcę pokrzepiająco po ramieniu.

Joan odezwała się dopiero, gdy opuścili biuro Dumbledore'a.

– Ty… – Umilkła, ponieważ Harry rzucił jej znaczące spojrzenie. Nie mogła zrozumieć tego mężczyzny. Nagle sprawiał wrażenie pełnego sprzeczności. Dotąd, kiedy na niego patrzyła, widziała tylko zaślepionego maską Toma człowieka, omamionego przez wygląd, wdzięk i uprzejmość dziecka. Cóż za nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji – Harry najwyraźniej w końcu wziął się za grę syna.

* * *

W łóżku Harry pozwolił swoim myślom błądzić. Przed Dumbledore'em powiedział Slughornowi o swoich podejrzeniach, a tym samym osiągnął swój cel – Albus został zaalarmowany zachowaniem Toma Riddle'a.

Na piątym roku nauki Tom nauczy się tworzyć horkruksa – podzieli swą duszę i stworzy pamiętnik. W szóstej klasie otworzy Komnatę Tajemnic, zabije niewinną dziewczynę i wrobi w to innego ucznia. Dumbledore wciąż nie wiedział, że Tom jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Nie spotkał go, gdy był młodszy, więc z początku nie dostrzegł potencjalnego okrucieństwa chłopca; nie widział jego prawdziwej natury. Mimo kłód rzucanych pod nogi, być może nastolatek i tak otworzy Komnatę, popełni morderstwo i zniknie z kręgu podejrzanych, ale to nie zmieni faktu, że ziarno zostało zasiane – Dumbledore zacznie być podejrzliwy i zwróci na Ślizgona większą uwagę, przez co ten będzie musiał przystopować, a może nawet i stanie się coś więcej.

Wbrew wszystkiemu, ciężko było sprawić, aby ludzie patrzeli na Toma mniej przychylnym okiem; ta drobna manipulacja umysłem była twardym orzechem do zgryzienia – chłopiec nie popełnił jeszcze żadnej zbrodni i wciąż był niewinnym dzieckiem.

 _To ważne_ , podnosił się na duchu Potter. Dumbledore musiał uważać, bo Harry nie mógł tu zamieszkać i zostać na stałe; nie był w stanie także przyglądać się zachowaniu adopcyjnego syna, będąc daleko. Potrzebował innego obserwatora, kogoś o większej randze i lepszej pozycji, aby upewnić się, że Tom poprawnie się prowadzi. Naprawdę nie było do tego zadania bardziej utalentowanej osoby aniżeli Albus Dumbledore.

Harry wtulił się w poduszkę i choć było dopiero popołudnie, poczuł się zmęczony. Do czego dążył, będąc w tej epoce? Chciał, żeby Tom zrozumiał, co to znaczy być kochanym, ale miłość nie zdała rezultatu. Musiał zachować czujność wobec tego, do czego posuwa się dziecko i upewnić się, że znajduje się w otoczeniu, które będzie go bacznie obserwować.

Czarodziej odpoczywał w sypialni, nie chcąc wstać i zrobić następnego kroku. Nagle zaczął się denerwować tym, że mógłby wpaść na Toma. Nastolatek przywitałby go z uśmiechem na przystojnej twarzy, podczas gdy instynkt Harry'ego krzyczałby ile sił w płucach, aby się odwrócił i uciekał, gdzie pieprz rośnie.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 40**

 **Kilka milimetrów od prawdy**

* * *

 **9 września 1942 r.**

Hogwart całkowicie utonął w emocjach związanych z Turniejem Trójmagicznym, a wyjątkowo piękna i słoneczna pogoda tylko zwiększała powszechny entuzjazm. Dający się ponieść tej fali uczniowie wesoło szczebiotali przed lekcją.

– Po zajęciach chcę się pojedynkować! – zakomunikował energicznie wszem wobec bliżej nieznajomy chłopiec, a zbliżające się zawody dodatkowo rozpaliły jego wojowniczą naturę. Po ogłoszeniu przez dyrektora nadchodzącego wielkiego wydarzenia klub pojedynków zyskał znacznie większą popularność. Żywa, choć jednocześnie spokojna szkoła, wypełniona inteligentnymi uczniami i uczennicami, również dała się ponieść szumowi i zabawowej atmosferze.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że powszechny nastrój był tak jasny, niczym cudownie niebieskie bezchmurne niebo.

Mimo to zawsze istniała osoba, która nie chciała doświadczyć promieni słonecznych. Nawet bezpośrednie światło nie może rozwiać otaczającej człowieka i czającej się we wnętrzu ciemności. Co gorsza, służyło to jedynie rozrostowi pokręconej psychiki i przyspieszaniu prędkości niszczejącej duszy.

Tom nienawidził światła – zwłaszcza gdy był w szczególnie ponurym nastroju, a bezceremonialna z nim styczność sprawiała, że był na skraju utraty kontroli.

Wszystko wokół było takie promienne, jaskrawe i błyszczące, lecz oczy chłopca sprawiały wrażenie posępnych, pełnych złych myśli. W przeciwieństwie do innych wcale nie był szczęśliwy. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że rozpierała go ochota na unicestwienie wszelkich uśmiechniętych i wesołych ludzi; zamiany radości w strach.

W szkole uczniowie nie byli sami – towarzyszyli im inni.

 _Albus Dumbledore i… Harry Potter._

Tom zachichotał cicho, a dźwięk ten łagodnie zadźwięczał współdomownikom w uszach. Stojący obok Cygnus, przymrużył powieki i spojrzał na niego kątem oka. _Wygląda na szczęśliwego, o ile nie skrzyżowało się z nim spojrzenia_ , podsumował Black. Choć oczy Riddle'a nie mogły stać się ciemniejsze, promieniował z nich mrożący krew w żyłach chłód.

 _Harry Potter._ Tom znów się roześmiał. Myślał, że dobrze zna adopcyjnego ojca, ale najprawdopodobniej znał zaledwie jego nazwisko – jedyną prawdziwą rzecz w całej tej farsie. Mimo to mieszkali ze sobą przez ponad dekadę, a to z kolei sprawiało, że być może nadal był tym, który wiedział o nim najwięcej.

Uniósł dłoń i potarł oczy, na chwilę chroniąc swą duszę przed światłem wpadającym przez wielkie okno. Powoli zaczynał dochodzić do absurdalnych, bezpodstawnych wniosków.

Wydawało mu się, że zna Harry'ego, ale im bardziej się nad tym rozwodził, tym więcej odnajdywał niespójności. Miał taki mętlik w głowie, że zaczynało w niej kiełkować podejrzenie, iż nawet tożsamość opiekuna nie jest prawdziwa.

Nazwisko „Potter" nie jest niezwykłe ani w czarodziejskim świecie, ani w mugolskim. Niemniej jednak w drzewie genealogicznym rodu Potterów nie widnieje żaden Harry. Czy był to tylko zwyczajny zbieg okoliczności?

Tom Riddle w to nie wierzył.

Harry nie pochodził z magicznego rodu i nigdy nie uczęszczał do Hogwartu – a przynajmniej tak powiedział Joan. W takim bądź razie, dlaczego Ślizgon pamiętał, że gdy miał jedenaście lat, opiekun z roziskrzonymi oczami i marzycielskim uśmiechem na rozanielonej twarzy opowiadał mu o pięknie i majestacie szkoły? Tego typu nastawienie nie mogło być wynikiem przeczytania „Historii Hogwartu".

 _Harry Potter._

Tom pragnął dotrzeć do serca pełnego fałszu mężczyzny, który go wychował oraz przejrzeć wszystkie jego kłamstwa i sekrety.

Profesor Binns wleciał do wnętrza klasy i gestem nakazał zająć miejsca siedzące. Z czystego nawyku uczniowie zaczęli siadać na ulubionych krzesłach, gdzie bez większego problemu mogli położyć głowy na ławce i zapaść w sen.

– Podczas ostatniego egzaminu część uczniów zdawała się mylić gobliny z elfami. – Głos nauczyciela był monotonny i nużący, a sam duch nawet nie zwracał uwagi na pierwszych śniących; nie było nawet pewne, czy w ogóle zauważył swą publikę. – To dwa różne gatunki. Elfy starzeją się znacznie wolniej i aby zobaczyć najmniejsze zmiany w wyglądzie zewnętrznym, trzeba czekać minimum dwie lub trzy dekady. Gobliny z kolei starzeją się szybciej od czarodziejów, przez co często mają pomarszczone, brzydkie twarze…

– Profesorze? – Ktoś przerwał monolog Binnsa. Po dziesięcioleciach braku interakcji w klasie duch zamrugał ze zdziwienia i natychmiast odwrócił się w kierunku źródła zakłócenia wykładu.

Ach, znał tego ucznia. Mimo że jego zadaniem jako nauczyciela było przekazywanie wiedzy z zakresu historii magii, szczycił się także tym, że rozróżniał ludzi, którzy przemierzali szkolne korytarze. Tom Riddle jest inteligentnym młodzieńcem.

– Proszę mi wybaczyć, jestem tylko ciekawy. – Ślizgon zamilkł, a jego obsydianowe oczy zamigotały w świetle słonecznym. – Czy czarodzieje są w stanie opóźnić proces swojego starzenia się? Tak, aby przeżyć dekadę bez żadnych widocznych zmian?

Binns sprawiał wrażenie oszołomionego.

– Od ponad tysiąca lat czarodzieje i czarownice próbują zachować lub odzyskać swą młodość. Sama Rowena Ravenclaw przy pomocy najróżniejszych mikstur kosmetycznych potrafiła lekko opóźnić proces starzenia się, ale nie dała rady osiągnąć więcej w tej sprawie. – Uśmiechnął się po chwili milczenia. – Może pan podpytać profesora Slughorna; jest bardziej rozeznany w takich rzeczach. Ach, wróćmy do tematu lekcji – porozmawiamy teraz o…

Tom opuścił wzrok, natychmiast się wyłączając. Wyczerpał swoje zainteresowanie. Za każdym razem, kiedy spróbował rozgryźć Harry'ego, żeby lepiej go zrozumieć, coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, iż opiekun jest nierealny; że stanowi zaledwie złudny zmaterializowany byt.

Zajęcia się skończyły i pozorne zaklęcie senności rozwiało się w powietrzu. Podczas gdy Binns wyleciał z klasy, uczniowie podnieśli z blatów głowy i przeciągali się, rozciągając zesztywniałe mięśnie.

Cygnus podszedł do Toma.

– Wybierasz się do klubu pojedynków?

Riddle uporządkował swoje notatki, po czym uśmiechnął się do współdomownika.

– Obawiam się, że nie. Mam następną lekcję.

– Jaką?

– Starożytne Runy – odpowiedział. Zapiął torbę, zawiesił ją na ramię i wyszedł z klasy.

Chłopcy i dziewczęta maszerowali ramię w ramię, a Tom minął ich wszystkich. Po korytarzu niósł się śmiech – uczniowie kierowali się do głównego wyjścia, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Ślizgon miał ważniejsze od bawienia się rzeczy na głowie, tak więc niezrażony szedł na następne zajęcia. Nie zwracał uwagi na otaczające go rzeczywistość, a plecy miał dumnie wyprostowane.

– Witaj, Tom. – Stojący na podium profesor uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy chłopiec wszedł do mało zaludnionej sali. – Byłem pewien, że ominiesz mój przedmiot, podobnie jak twoi koledzy. Jestem zaskoczony, że przyszedłeś. – W oczach nauczyciela dało się dostrzec nagły przypływ entuzjazmu. – Runy, które mi dałeś ostatnim razem, są naprawdę zdumiewające!

– Co oznaczają? – Spojrzenie młodzieńca nabrało ostrości, a kąciki czerwonych ust uniosły się w wyrazie uśmiechu.

Zamiast rozpocząć lekcję, profesor szybko otworzył leżącą na blacie biurka książkę i wyciągnął z niej kawałek pergaminu. Na papierze nakreślone zostały dwie lub trzy linie, poskręcane niczym starożytne hieroglify: runy.

Gdyby Harry tu przyszedł, czekałaby go niespodzianka. Te runy zdobiły wisior, który nosił na szyi.

– Ta runa jest najczęściej używana przy zmieniaczach czasu. – Nauczyciel wskazał jeden ze znaków.

Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi.

– Słyszałem o nich, ale żadnego nie widziałem.

– Przyjrzyj się tej części. Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć. – Profesor zwrócił uwagę Toma na pozostałe symbole. – Przekartkowałem wszystkie książki z mojej biblioteczki, ale nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć podobnego zapisu. Te runy, o ile wiem, są znacznie bardziej zaawansowane niż te, których nauczam. Powiedziałbym nawet, że pochodzą z o wiele lepiej rozwiniętej epoki. To zupełnie tak, jakby Merlin pojedynkował się przy pomocy różdżki, a nie swojego kostura*. Niestety, nie mogę ci pomóc w tej łamigłówce. Możesz skontaktować się z pracownikami Ministerstwa; być może pozwolą ci obejrzeć runy, które są używane przy podróżach w czasie. – Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. – Ach, spóźniłem się z rozpoczęciem zajęć. – Mężczyzna pomachał dłonią, gestem nakazując Tomowi zajęcie miejsca.

 _Podróż w czasie?_

Chłopiec usiadł w rogu klasy i z największą ostrożnością zaczął wymieniać w myślach wszystkie szczegóły związane z osobą adopcyjnego ojca, które wydały mu się niegdyś dziwne.

Dwie identyczne różdżki. Fakt, że Harry w ogóle się nie starzeje. Podobieństwo do Charlusa Pottera. Pozorny brak powiązania z rodem Potterów. Niezwykle powolne zasklepianie się ran. Armia Dumbledore'a. Dziwaczna srebrna klepsydra… Podróż w czasie…

W końcu uderzyło w Toma zrozumienie. Nadal nie miał jednoznacznego dowodu, ale wszystkie te pomniejsze jasno wskazywały na tylko jeden prosty wniosek.

* * *

Harry nie miał pojęcia, że podopieczny odkrył prawdę, ale wiedział, że chłopiec był blisko. Joan także zaczęła zachowywać się ostrożnie.

– Naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś w Hogwarcie? – Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, a w jej zazwyczaj obojętnych i spokojnych oczach, dało się dostrzec iskrzącą podejrzliwość.

– Nie – odpowiedział z roztargnieniem czarodziej i natychmiast wszedł w cień.

Joan trzymała język za zębami, nie ufając samej sobie; bała się odpowiedzi, której mogłaby udzielić.

 _Harry był kłamcą._

Skoro nigdy wcześniej nie odwiedził Hogwartu, to jakim cudem zawsze znajdował doskonałą kryjówkę za każdym razem, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiał się Tom?

Teraz było podobnie. Bez słowa patrzyła, jak Harry się ukrywa, wiedząc, że Tom Riddle był gdzieś w pobliżu. Czy był także świadom silnego pragnienia chłopca do posiadania go i kontrolowania? Joan była poza ich interakcjami i mogła swobodnie przyglądać się tej dwójce; wcieliła się w rolę bezstronnego obserwatora.

Po jednej stronie usytuował się agresywny Tom Riddle, wywierając coraz to mocniejszy nacisk i odbierającą dech w piersiach presję, posługując się jednostronną furią. Po drugiej stronie zaś w pogotowiu stał Harry Potter, ostrożnie narzucając odpowiednią odległość na polu bitwy.

– Chowasz się przed nim już od tygodnia – powiedziała Joan, chcąc złagodzić rosnące między ojcem a synem napięcie. – Chcesz dalej kontynuować tę zabawę?

Harry nie odpowiedział.

Nie wiedział. Najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał dać Tomowi czas na uspokojenie się i ochłonięcie.

Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaczął się martwić, iż młodzieniec już zrobił pierwszy krok w stronę stworzenia horkruksów. Nie był pewien, w jaki sposób mógłby odciągnąć od tego chłopca. Na ten moment pozostawało mu tylko mieć nadzieję, że rzeczy potoczą się inaczej.

* * *

– Profesor Slughorn urządza jutro jedną ze swoich imprez. Idziesz, Tom? – zapytał Abraxas Malfoy, wchodząc do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.

Riddle zamknął czytaną przez siebie książkę, po czym spojrzał na współdomownika.

– A kto się wybiera?

– Ludzie, którzy mają według niego szansę na świetlaną przyszłość. – Malfoy założył platynowy kosmyk włosów za ucho.

Tom przymrużył powieki.

– Mrużysz oczy. – Abraxas uważnie przestudiował mimikę twarzy młodszego kolegi. – Wiem, że coś planujesz.

– Pójdę z tobą. – Chłopiec przybrał mroczny wyraz. Potrzebował czegoś, a Slughorn mógłby udzielić mu zadowalającej odpowiedzi. Nagle przyszedł mu go głowy pewien pomysł. – Czy masz możliwość zdobycia dla mnie Felix Felicis?

– Owszem, dlaczego?

Tom ponownie otworzył książkę. Spojrzenie miał zimne niczym lód.

– Intuicja podpowiada mi, że bez niego mój plan byłby trudniejszy do zrealizowania.

Czas mijał w uporządkowany sposób. Nie można było dowolnie manipulować historią i, co ważniejsze, nie można przewidzieć przyszłości.

* * *

* Wg informacji z Pottermore, Merlin nie posługiwał się kosturem, a różdżką. Została stworzona najprawdopodobniej w Średniowieczu (w epoce, w której się urodził) i wykonano ją z angielskiego dębu, który jest idealnym materiałem na różdżkę „na dobre i na złe" oraz wyposaża właściciela w siłę, odwagę i wierność. Co więcej, dębowa różdżka charakteryzowała się świetną intuicją, a jej posiadacz dobrze się czuł w obecności magicznej flory i fauny. W tekście użyłam słowa „kostur", bo wg niektórych mitów Merlin był Druidem bądź wychował się wśród nich – moim zdaniem lepiej to brzmi aniżeli „pojedynkował się przy pomocy laski"


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 41**

 **Ojciec**

* * *

 **10 września 1942 r.**

Głośny trzask wrócił Harry'ego do rzeczywistości. Lekko zdezorientowany, poprawił okulary. Wtem jego uwagę przykuła uśmiechnięta twarz kolegi sędziego, Alphonse'a.

– Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. – Mężczyzna się zaśmiał i podrapał po głowie.

Harry mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Tullson wręcz emanował radością, która była zaraźliwa.

– Co dziś porabiasz? – zapytał Alphonse. – Jeżeli nic sobie nie zaplanowałeś, to może stoczymy mały pojedynek?

– Jasne – zgodził się z przyjemnością Harry.

* * *

Na ten moment nie było w sali za dużo osób – najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że większość uczniów uczestniczyła w zajęciach. Harry nie był zbyt dobrze zaznajomiony z komnatą, w której się znajdowali, niemniej jednak to tu stoczył swój pojedynek z Malfoyem na drugim roku nauki w szkole. W tamtym czasie to starcie wydawało mu się szczególnie ważne, ale teraz, z perspektywy czasu, mógł się tylko śmiać ze swojej dawnej dziecięcej naiwności.

– Dobra robota! – dopingował pojedynkowiczów Alphonse, czym zwrócił uwagę Harry'ego na podwyższenie.

Walczyło dwóch starszych uczniów – różdżki odrzucili na bok. Nie minęła sekunda, nim jeden z nich przycisnął ramię do szyi przeciwnika, triumfalnie kończąc tym samym pojedynek.

– Pojedynkowali się bez różdżek? – Harry był zdumiony.

– Tak – odpowiedział podekscytowany Alphonse. – Walka w zwarciu jest bardzo ważną częścią edukacji młodych czarodziejów. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Cóż, nasza kolej! – Praktycznie podskakiwał w miejscu. Ewidentnie nie mógł się doczekać, aż dwa poprzednie starcia się zakończą. Nie przedłużając, złapał Harry'ego za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku sceny.

Tom stał w pobliżu podwyższenia, a towarzyszył mu Cygnus Black. Z pozornym spokojem obserwował, jak dwaj mężczyźni przyjmują postawę bojową i się przygotowują.

Był to pierwszy raz, gdy widział, jak Harry w rzeczywistości walczy. To starcie w niczym nie przypominało tej sytuacji, kiedy uciekali przed bombardowaniem w Londynie; tu nie było realnego niebezpieczeństwa. Kontrolę trzymał Harry. Walka była piękna, wręcz olśniewająca.

Tom nigdy nie widział tak energicznego napastnika. Każdy pojedynczy ruch różdżki był w pełni przemyślany i wymierzony; nie marnował żadnej okazji. Jaskrawozielone oczy były rozżarzone i skoncentrowane. Wszyscy w komnacie nie mogli oderwać od niego wzroku. Harry bezwiednie zwracał na siebie uwagę dzięki emanującej wokół pewności siebie i poczuciu siły; nie musiał się wysilać, żeby zabłyszczeć.

Młodzieniec nieświadomie zmrużył oczy. Przyzwyczaił się do obserwowania Harry'ego. Szukanie słabości tego człowieka było uzależniające. Po dłuższej chwili przeniósł spojrzenie na drugiego pojedynkowicza. _Alphonse Tullson_ , przypomniał sobie. Podobnie jak Harry był sędzią w Turnieju Trójmagicznym z ramienia Ministerstwa Magii.

Sprawiał wrażenie szkaradnego mężczyzny.

– Obydwaj są niesamowici! – Cygnus wydał z siebie zachwycone westchnięcie. Z błyszczącymi od podziwu oczami przyglądał się różnorodnej kolorowo gamie rzucanych zaklęć. Był zupełnie nieświadomy myśli współtowarzysza.

Harry w końcu dostrzegł lukę w obronie Alphonse'a i nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, rzucił _Expelliarmusa_. Przeciwnik zareagował zbyt późno. W ostatnim wysiłku, tuż przed tym, jak uderzyło w niego zaklęcie, spróbował się odwrócić. Urok trafił go prosto w rękę. Różdżka wyślizgnęła mu się z dłoni i odleciała hen daleko w kierunku widowni, poza podwyższenie sceny. Harry zwyciężył.

– Wygrał! – Cygnus nie mógł się powstrzymać od rzucenia Potterowi żarliwego spojrzenia – po części z ciekawości, którą poczuł, mogąc przestudiować twarz mężczyzny z bliska. Podobnie jak przed nim Abraxas Malfoy, zapytał współdomownika: – Merlinie, czy on naprawdę jest twoim ojcem? Wygląda tak młodo.

Harry nie spodziewał się, że Tom będzie pośród widowni. Nie przyglądał się szczególnie otaczającym go uczniom, tak więc nie dostrzegł stojącego w pobliżu Ślizgona. Z platformy zszedł trochę zdyszany. Wtem nieoczekiwanie objęło go mocne ramię.

– Świetnie się spisałeś, chłopcze! – Alphonse nie mógł już chyba się mniej przejmować wilgotną szyją, bądź włosami kolegi, ponieważ ochoczo sięgnął ku ciemnym kosmykom i potargał i tak roztrzepaną czuprynę młodego mężczyzny. Gdy był zadowolony z efektu tarcia, wypuścił współpracownika z uścisku.

Alphonse oraz Ron byli do siebie bardzo podobni, zarówno pod względem uśmiechu, jak i mowy ciała; dzielili tę samą prostolinijną naturę. Z powodu tych wszystkich podobieństw Potter nie czuł obrzydzenia, kiedy dotykał go spocony Tullson.

W odpowiedzi wyszczerzył się radośnie.

Był to pierwszy raz, gdy Tom uznał uśmiech Harry'ego za brzydki.

Z wyjątkiem ogłoszenia o Turnieju Trójmagicznym, Riddle nie widywał swego opiekuna na terenie szkoły. Zamek nie był zatrważająco przeogromny, a jednak mężczyzna pozostał niezauważony przez tak podejrzanie długi okres czasu. Nawet Ovidius, który próbował się ukryć przed Tomem, nie wytrwał tyle i parokrotnie nieuważnie skrzyżował z nim ścieżki. Mimo to Ślizgon nigdy nie spotkał się z Harrym na korytarzu. Jakim cudem? Im bardziej czarodziej uciekał się do sprytnych sztuczek, tym bardziej się odsłaniał.

Wrześniowa pogoda sprawiała, że ludziom było ciepło i się pocili. Po zakończonym starciu obaj pojedynkowicze byli cali mokrzy, a mimo to wciąż stali bardzo blisko siebie. Harry unikał Toma, ale nieprzyjemnego, rozgrzanego i spoconego mężczyzny, z którym stanął na scenie już nie?

Riddle wbił twardy wzrok w swojego opiekuna i znów zmrużył oczy. Skupił się na ramieniu zaciśniętym wokół jego szyi. Wtem przez myśl Tomowi przeszło, aby oprzeć głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego, gryźć i lizać najbardziej wrażliwe na pieszczoty miejsca. Nie pominąłby nawet cala nieodsłoniętej, gładkiej i delikatnej skóry; oznaczyłby ją całą.

Alphonse Tullson miał czelność dotknąć tak niedostępnego dla Toma terytorium. Stał na tyle blisko, że z pewnością czuł ciepło ciała towarzysza! Tom wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Sama myśl, że ktoś śmiał dotknąć jego mężczyzny sprawiła, że poczuł się wyjątkowo zaborczy.

Alphonse wyszczerzył się i raz jeszcze przytulił do siebie Harry'ego, co ten znów skomentował uśmiechem.

Tom natychmiast znienawidził tę ich bliskość.

W odczuciu Ślizgona nikt wokół nie powinien być szczęśliwy, gdy on jest w złym nastroju – kiedy Harry stroni od jego towarzystwa, nikt nie powinien mu towarzyszyć. Skoro istniały między nimi takie bariery, kiedy stąpali po cienkim lodzie, to niby jak mógłby tolerować osobę trzecią?

Aż go skręcało w środku, więc przeszedł do ataku. Uśmiechnął się niedbale i wszedł w pole widzenia swego adopcyjnego ojca.

Cygnus nie miał czasu zapytać, co robi współdomownik i jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to pospieszyć za nim.

– Harry – przywitał się uprzejmie Tom.

Potter spojrzał na młodzieńca i coś dostrzegł w jego radosnej twarzy – w obsydianowych oczach można było zauważyć złośliwe ogniki. Przestał się śmiać, gdyż widok podopiecznego spowodował, iż gardło zacisnęło mu się boleśnie.

– Tom – odpowiedział słabo. Nie było tak, że był niezadowolony, widząc swoje dziecko, ale czuł, że to o wiele za wcześnie, żeby stawić mu czoła. Na widok Toma nie mógł powstrzymać obciążającego sumienia poczucia winy i wszechogarniającej bezradności. Radość, którą uprzednio odczuwał, odeszła bezpowrotnie.

Miał świadomość tego, iż w pewnym momencie będzie musiał stanąć na wprost tej trudnej sytuacji. Nadzieje Harry'ego spełzły na niczym – temperament dziecka z biegiem czasu się nie uspokoił. Mężczyzna nie był dobrym oratorem i nie potrafił szybko rozpogodzić niezręcznej atmosfery; mógł zaledwie przełamać napięcie.

– Myślałem, że jesteś na zajęciach – stwierdził niezręcznie.

– Wybacz. Chyba ci nie przeszkadzam, prawda? – Tom wciąż się uśmiechał, ale jego słowa kuły niczym wbijające się w ciało ciernie.

– Nie. – Harry gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.

– Naprawdę? – Chłopiec spojrzał na Alphonse'a, który wciąż stał w pobliżu. – Dzień dobry, panie Tullson.

Alphonse był zaskoczony, że uczeń odezwał się do niego w tak poważnym tonie. Z szoku zareagował dopiero po kilku dłużących się sekundach.

– Dzień dobry. Kim jesteś? – Tullson podrapał się niezręcznie po głowie.

– Nazywam się Tom Riddle. Harry jest moim… – Tom specjalnie zrobił pauzę, a jego oczy zamigotały – …ojcem. – Podczas wypowiadania tych słów, miał wrażenie, że język próbuje mu przebić zaciśnięte zęby. Razem ze słowem „matka", „ojciec" jest słowem powszechnie stosowanym. Ta zasada nie dotyczyła Toma – jego _ojciec_ wcale nie był podobny do innych. Nawet spoglądając na wzrost, Harry był zaledwie pół głowy wyższy od swojego syna.

 _Ojciec?_ Nikt nie rozumiał bardziej niż Harry obojętności Toma Riddle'a dotyczącej rodziny. Ślizgon uważał, że jego matka była tchórzem, a mugolski ojciec go odrzucił. Gdy dorósł, zdystansował się od swojego imienia. To, co odziedziczył po ojcu, pewnego dnia zastąpi czymś nowym.

Harry nigdy nie pomyślał, że naprawdę zastąpił Tomowi tatę – od samego początku dążył do jednego celu motywowany ukrytymi pobudkami. Wziął na swe barki wszystko, prócz tej najważniejszej odpowiedzialności. To, że dziecko widziało go w ten sposób, zważywszy na wszystko, nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem, ale i tak poczuł się mile połechtany. Uśmiechnął się, nagle wzruszony.

W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego Alphonse był bardzo zaskoczony.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał dwudziestkę na karku. Jakim cudem możesz być ojcem? – Oczy czarodzieja były okrągłe niczym spodki.

– W tym roku skończyłem trzydzieści sześć lat – powiedział Potter, wciąż się lekko uśmiechając i patrząc łagodnie na Toma.

Ślizgon odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Może pozwolimy sobie na pojedynek, ojcze? Ot tak, dla zabawy?

Słowo „ojciec" zgrzytało mu między zębami, ale jednocześnie sprawiało trochę dziwacznej satysfakcji. Obydwoje zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, iż nie są prawdziwą rodziną, nawet z nazwiska, lecz używanie tego słowa sugerowało pokrewieństwo. Ten rodzaj relacji jest zarówno potężny, jak i niejasno podatny na zranienia. Silne połączenie pomiędzy członkami familii jest trudniejsze do zerwania.

Ta właściwość wystarczała, aby nadać temu fascynującego smaczku oraz poczucia głębokiej więzi krwi. Myśl o tym, że Harry się z nim splatał, sprawiała Tomowi dziką, zaborczą przyjemność.

Niestety, w rzeczywistości nie są ze sobą spokrewnieni. Naprawdę szkoda.

W książkach opisano metody, które w rezultacie dają podobne efekty. Młody Czarny Pan mógł sobie pozwolić na trochę oczekiwania.

Nastolatek starannie ukrył swe myśli i spojrzał wyczekująco na Harry'ego. Postanowił przełamać pierwsze lody i podjąwszy inicjatywę, wszedł na podwyższenie.

Większość umiejętności bitewnych Harry'ego pochodziła z tego, czego nauczył się z walk z Voldemortem; teraz w formie pojedynku twarzą w twarz brunet miał użyć swego arsenału zaklęć przeciwko Tomowi.

Przeszłość i przyszłość przybrały nagle dziwną formę. Harry, wykorzystując umiejętności, których nauczył się dzięki starciom z Voldemortem, przekazałby wiedzę wstecz, ucząc uroków Toma Riddle'a.

Nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do wyniku pojedynku – Potter wojował od trzech lat. Ślizgon nie miał dużej szansy na wygraną. Mimo to wszedł na podium, gdyż praktycznie urodził się do walki, a ściślej: do siania spustoszenia i rozprzestrzeniania śmierci.

Za straszliwymi atakami nastolatka krył się niewprawiony jeszcze talent. Tom był w stanie dokładnie przewidzieć zasięg uroku oraz mocy różdżki przeciwnika, a także w odpowiednim momencie rzucić właściwe zaklęcie. Atakował precyzyjnie, zarówno arogancko, jak i odważnie, chociaż jego ruchy podyktowane były ostrożnością. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, Harry uświadomił sobie, że pojedynek z Tomem będzie o wiele trudniejszy, niż ten z Alphonse'em.

Chłopiec poruszał się szybko. Używając zarówno swego ciała, jak i magicznych zdolności, walczył wytrwale. Podczas gdy Harry musiał się coraz to mocniej koncentrować na walce, Tom sprawiał wrażenie bardziej zachwyconego. To było tak, jakby z minuty na minutę bardziej podziwiał widok najcenniejszego kwiatu, rozkwitającego na jego oczach.

I w rzeczywistości tak właśnie było. Harry naprawdę rósł w siłę!

Za każdym razem, gdy Potter rzucał _Expelliarmusa_ , Tom unikał go, bądź odbijał. W zaskakującym ruchu mężczyzna rzucił się do przodu, szybki i zwinny niczym pantera, aby użyć innego rodzaju ataku, aby rozbroić przeciwnika. Wykorzystał małą odległość i wagę własnego ciała, żeby powalić chłopca na ziemię. Gdy ten przewrócił się na plecy, Harry przycisnął mu ramię do bladej smukłej szyi. Zdyszany, zakończył bitwę.

– Jesteś niezwykle potężny, ojcze – stwierdził z uczuciem Tom. Czuł moc w ciele opiekuna, ciepło jego oddechu oraz gwałtownie bijące serce.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, a zmęczony Riddle odwzajemnił gest.

Byli tak blisko siebie. W tych rzadkich chwilach harmonijnie oddychali jednym powietrzem.

Z jednej strony było pod nim ukryte podejrzenie, gniew i pragnienie kontroli, a z drugiej poczucie winy, bezradność i rozpacz, chwilowo zapomniane.

Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że dziecko, które nazwało go ojcem, będzie gotowe na spokojnie przespacerować się do biura Horacego Slughorna, a tam otworzyć księgę ich życia na stronie, której treści nigdy nie chciał ujawniać.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

W rozdziale zostały użyte cytaty z „Harry'ego Pottera i Księcia Połkrwi" tłumaczenia Andrzeja Polkowskiego

* * *

 **Rozdział 42**

 **Czym jest horkruks?**

* * *

 **10 września 1942 r.**

Oczywiście, wieczorne przyjęcie Slughorna odbyło się w gabinecie mężczyzny.

Biuro, w którym nauczyciel planował pomieścić swoich uczniów, wcale nie było małe, a przynajmniej takie sprawiało wrażenie w porównaniu z tym Dumbledore'a. W środku znajdował się duży stół jadalny, przy którym zasiąść mogło nawet piętnaście osób – a przy nim ustawione zostały miękkie, wygodnie wyglądające krzesła.

Drzwi do gabinetu były otwarte na oścież, ale nikt nie przekroczył progu; wszyscy zgromadzili się na zewnątrz. Nikt nie zamierzał wywrzeć złego wrażenia przed nauczycielem i wejść głębiej bez słowa kurtuazyjnego zaproszenia.

Tom, twarz chowając w cieniu, stał razem z resztą i w milczeniu przyglądał się towarzyszom. Mimo iż grupa była mieszana, z różnych roczników, Ślizgoni stanowili ponad połowę zebranych.

– Wyraźnie na coś czekasz. – Malfoy niespodziewanie zmaterializował się obok i zgrabnie rzucił współdomownikowi małą buteleczkę ze złotym płynem. – Wiele wysiłku kosztowało mnie zdobycie tego cuda. – Abraxas wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnięcie.

Tom przyjrzał się trzymanemu w dłoniach eliksirowi, po czym odkorkował fiolkę i dyskretnie wypił jej zawartość; w trakcie mistrzowsko ukrył pełne pogardy spojrzenie. „Wiele wysiłku"? Biorąc pod uwagę kosztowności ukryte w rodzinnym skarbcu Malfoyów, pomijając przy tym zamożność rodu, pozyskanie niewielkiej buteleczki z pewnością nie stanowiło większego problemu. Co więcej, krótko po upadku głównej linii, tysiące lat temu Malfoyowie stali się wasalami Slytherina. Ile z tego, co prawnie należało się Tomowi, zostało pochłonięte przez ślizgońską chciwość? Wszystko, co posiadali, było jego własnością i któregoś dnia wyciągnie ku niej rękę.

Młodzieniec nagle zdał sobie sprawę z głównego problemu swojego planu i zmrużył oczy; jego spojrzenie przybrało paskudniejszy wyraz. Nie było żadnych innych potomków Slytherina, prawda?

Gdy rozważał tę kwestię, Felix Felicis zaczęło działać i przerwał swój tok myślowy. Płynne Szczęście dodało mu odwagi oraz pewności siebie, której Tom wręcz nienawidził – nie lubił żadnych emocji, na które nie miał wpływu. Mimo wrodzonej wytrzymałości nie mógł się oprzeć skuteczności mikstury.

Felix Felicis zaczęło działać akurat w momencie, kiedy Slughorn wyszedł zza rogu.

– Przepraszam. Właśnie odbierałem zamówione ciasto. Wybaczcie spóźnienie. – Gruby mors uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.

* * *

– Czy słyszeliście wieści o najświeższym raporcie dotyczącym tej nowej mikstury? Twórca postanowił uzyskać patent. Zyskał całkowity monopol…

– Doszły mnie słuchy, że jak dotąd negocjacje Ministerstwa Magii z niemiecką stroną nie były szczególnie udane…

– Podobne zasady obowiązują w Niemczech, więc dlaczego Wielka Brytania robi wokół tego tak wielkie zamieszanie…?

Przy stole poruszonych zostało wiele, najróżniejszych, ważnych dla całego świata tematów. Uczniowie przypominali sieć wywiadowczą, a sala sprawiała wrażenie bazy szpiegowskiej.

Tom położył dłoń na powierzchni solidnego blatu, dzięki czemu ciemne drewno wspaniale kontrastowało się bladością jego szczupłej, kościstej, choć silnej ręki. Felix Felicis odgrywało swą rolę, ale nie wpłynęła ona na szacunkową wartość wszystkich otaczających chłopca kolegów i koleżanek.

Jednym z najlepszych sposobów uzyskania niezbędnych informacji byli uczniowie szkoły. Ojciec siedzącego naprzeciwko Toma Krukona pracuje w Instytucie Eliksirów. Najbardziej napuszonym szóstorocznym Ślizgonem jest syn wiceministra spraw zagranicznych. Starszy brat dziewczyny z przepaską na głowie obecnie studiuje w Niemczech. Informacje, których wszyscy mogli się od nich dowiedzieć, obejmowały Wielką Brytanię i część Europy!

Tom nie musiał nawet tracić swego cennego czasu i wkładać wysiłku w stworzenie własnej rozbudowanej sieci wywiadowczej. Tak długo, jak udawał, że poświęca tym ludziom choć trochę uwagi, ci głupcy w poszukiwaniu prestiżu i aprobaty rówieśników, paplali o wszystkim, co było tylko w miarę interesujące i możliwe.

Riddle przybrał wyraz roztargnionego zastanowienia, ale jego oczy złowrogo skanowały otoczenie i towarzyszy; z uwagą się wszystkiemu przysłuchiwał. Przyczajona żmija, przebrana za wojownika światła, a w rzeczywistości będąca stworem ciemności, w pogoni za ekspansją, łapczywie spijała każde słowo.

– Nad czym się tak zastanawiasz, Tom? – Slughorn podniósł talerz z owocami i podał go ulubieńcowi. – Powinieneś spróbować ananasa. Jest naprawdę wyborny.

Chłopiec skinął głową w niemym podziękowaniu i przystąpił do ataku.

– Czy to prawda, że profesor Merrythought odchodzi na emeryturę?

Mistrz Eliksirów upuścił trzymany w dłoni kawałek słodkiego owocu, który właśnie miał zamiar zjeść.

– Skąd to wiedziałeś?

Tom się uśmiechnął. Sposób, w jaki Felix Felicis nałożył się na jego antagonistyczne emocje, sprawił, że wyglądał na o wiele przyjemniejszą w obyciu osobą. Zdawał sobie sprawę, iż Merrythought odchodzi na emeryturę, ponieważ mężczyzna* nigdy nie próbował wybitnie chronić swojej prywatności i zdarzało mu się zostawiać na biurku na wpół napisane listy z rezygnacją.

– Intuicja. Muszę przyznać, że nie był moim ulubionym nauczycielem.

– Och, może w następnym semestrze będzie cię uczył profesor, którego polubisz.

– Byłoby naprawdę miło. – Palce Toma z gracją zabębniły w hebanowy blat stołu. Eliksir sprawił, że młodzieniec był zrelaksowany i pewny siebie; prowadził go ścieżką, której jeszcze nie zrozumiał.

Kątem oka spojrzał na klepsydrę – piasek leciał teraz tak szybko, że dało się słyszeć dźwięk ziarenek obijających się o szkło.

Przyjęcie zakończyło się tuż przed godziną policyjną. Uczniowie powoli zbierali się do wyjścia, lecz Riddle nie miał takiego zamiaru; specjalnie został z tyłu.

– Jeszcze nie wychodzisz, Tom? – Slughorn nalał sobie kieliszek czerwonego wina. – Nie mów, że nie ostrzegałem, ale mogą cię złapać w trakcie ciszy nocnej.

Chłopiec schował dłonie za plecami, przybierając tym samym skruszoną pozę. Spuścił wzrok, wcielając się w niepozorne dziecko.

– Mam kilka pytań, które chciałbym zadać, profesorze.

Slughorn zastygł w miejscu; kieliszek się zatrzymał w połowie drogi do ust. _Kilka pytań?_ Czarodziej momentalnie przypomniał sobie tę rozmowę, którą przeprowadził wcześniej z Harrym. Z podejrzliwością zmrużył oczy.

– Czego chciałbyś się dowiedzieć? – Mistrz Eliksirów powoli upił łyk wina.

Nastolatek przybrał łagodniejszą maskę, aby celowo sprawiać wrażenie bardziej usłużnego i uprzejmego.

– Chodzi o mikstury upiększające.

Tom pragnął zdobyć więcej informacji na temat tajemnic Harry'ego i jednocześnie chciał dogłębniej zbadać kwestię horkruksów. Cała reszta mogła swobodnie poczekać, lecz Felix Felicis miał inne plany; wyznaczał ścieżkę, po której chłopiec stąpał i zamiast jednej sprawy, poruszył tę drugą – sytuacja była wręcz idealna.

– Skąd to zaintrygowanie? – Slughorn zamrugał, zaskoczony. Czy właśnie o tym mówił Harry, kiedy prosił, aby ostudził zapał podopiecznego?

Jakby spoglądając w głąb ludzkiej duszy, chłopiec natychmiast zauważył zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy nauczyciela.

– Podejrzewam, że Harry zażywa eliksiru piękności.

Och, nic dziwnego, że mężczyzna chciał odciągnąć syna od tego tematu. Slughorn przyjrzał się ulubieńcowi uważniej. Większość czarodziejów miała tendencję do trzymania w sekrecie prób złagodzenia efektów postępu czasu, zachowania młodzieńczego wyglądu. Bez cienia wątpliwości Harry byłby zbyt zawstydzony, dzieląc się z tak delikatnymi informacjami z Tomem – z natury ciekawskim nastolatkiem, i właśnie dlatego zwrócił się do Opiekuna Slytherinu, aby ten przystopował zapał zdeterminowanego wychowanka.

– Wybacz, Tom. Myślę, że Harry wolałby nie rozmawiać z tobą na takie tematy. Tak naprawdę to uważam, że wolałby, abyś w ogóle przestał się tym interesować.

 _Harry?_ Ślizgon był szczególnie wyczulony na to imię. Od piątego roku życia – wtedy był to jeszcze pan Potter – codziennie, tysiące razy, rył to imię głęboko w sercu, literka po literce. Podniósł wzrok, siłą woli tłumiąc sztorm, który się w nim wzbierał. Niepewnym uśmiechem niemo zadał dręczące go pytanie.

– Och, trochę rozmawialiśmy pewnego dnia. Uszanuję jego prośbę i nie będę objaśniał nic więcej poza tym, co znajduje się w podręczniku. Będę z tobą szczery: kiedy powiedział, że poszukujesz informacji o kwestii wątpliwego podłoża moralnego, nie tego się spodziewałem. – Slughorn roześmiał się w głos, szalenie rozbawiony obrotem sytuacji.

To wyznanie zabrzmiało w uszach chłopca niczym grzmot, a pewność siebie podyktowana Felix Felicis natychmiast się rozproszyła. Miał wrażenie, że spada w przepaść, a trybiki w głowie pracowały mu na najwyższych obrotach.

Harry wiedział, że czegoś poszukuje i poprosił Slughorna, żeby mu nie odpowiadał na pytania. Tom szczerze wątpił, aby naprawdę chodziło o mikstury kosmetyczne – w tamtym momencie Mistrz Eliksirów wyraźnie odczuł ulgę. Zgranie Harry'ego z czasem również było bardziej niż podejrzane.

Wtem przez głowę przeszła mu nagła, praktycznie niemożliwa, okropna myśl. _Czy Harry wiedział, że próbuje stworzyć horkruksa?_

Mimowolnie zacisnął zęby.

 _Nie._ Najprawdopodobniej nie był w stanie w ogóle tego wiedzieć.

Ślizgon spojrzał na klepsydrę i podążył wzrokiem za piaskiem. Stłumił wewnętrzną ciemność, a mimo to jego oczy się zachmurzyły.

Harry mógł w końcu zrozumieć, że Tom Riddle był samolubną, złowieszczą osobą oraz mógł dowiedzieć się, że w adopcyjnym dziecku płynie krew Salazara Slytherina – niemożliwe było jednak, aby uświadomił sobie czarnomagiczne zamiary chłopca.

Tom nie uważał, że stworzenie horkruksów będzie straszliwym czynem, ale możliwe, że Harry widział w nich zło, a co za tym idzie, zobaczyłby prawdziwą naturę syna. Jak mężczyzna zareagowałby na to, czego próbuje dokonać? Czy porzuciłby go? Czy byłby rozczarowany bądź oburzony?

Harry nie okazywał takich emocji. Być może nadal nie do końca miał świadomość planów Toma, a jeżeli wiedział, to i tak bez większych przeszkód można przeć naprzód.

Młodzieniec przygryzł od środka policzek. Wciąż istnieje szansa na przeprowadzenie operacji z sukcesem.

W baśni „Sinobrody**" mężczyzna podchodzi do swojej żony krok po kroku z potężnym toporem w dłoni tylko dlatego, że kobieta odkryła jego nikczemną tajemnicę. Nie nienawidził żony, a wręcz przeciwnie: za bardzo się o nią troszczył oraz obawiał się, że przestanie go kochać i opuści. Kiedy jego pieczołowicie ukryty sekret został ujawniony, zareagował kierowany ogromną desperacją.

Tysiące myśli w głowie Toma w okamgnieniu przybrały formę milionów, podczas gdy chłopiec rozważał implikacje tego, czego się dowiedział.

– Czy masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

– Tak – odpowiedział natychmiast Ślizgon, od razu odkładając na bok wszystkie zbędne emocje; nie dał rady jednak powstrzymać lekkiego drżenia powieki. – Ciekawi mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz.

– Ach, tak? – Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową.

Tom zrobił efektywną pauzę. Na powrót czuł, jak wraca poczucie pewności siebie. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Byłem kiedyś w bibliotece, w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. I tam przeczytałem jedną bardzo dziwną, niezrozumiałą nazwę. To słowo, jeżeli się nie mylę, to „horkruks".

Nauczyciel nie wiedział, że ulubieniec zażył eliksir, który ukrył także chciwość zazwyczaj odzwierciedlaną w oczach. Z racji tego, iż nie posiadł takowej wiedzy, do głowy nie przyszedł mu żaden ciemny, kryjący się za pytaniem cel. Bez najmniejszego powodu przeciw Slughorn udzielił wyczerpującej odpowiedzi.

– Dziękuję za krótki wykład, profesorze. – Tom perfekcyjnie naśladował ułożonego, grzecznego i wdzięcznego ucznia. – Wiedziałem, że tylko pan będzie dobrze rozeznany w tak niejasnej dziedzinie nauki.

Los zszedł ze sceny i przesunął się za kulisy, odpowiednio sterując wydarzeniami, żeby doprowadziły one do nieuniknionego zakończenia. Przeznaczenie jest niezmienne. Raz napisanej historii nie można wymazać.

Tak wyglądała gra, której podjął się Harry Potter – jej początek wyznaczał koniec. Nieświadomy prawdy podróżnik w czasie najzwyczajniej w świecie nie chciał tego dostrzec.

* * *

* W oryginalnej sadze Galatea Merrythought była kobietą. Zanim ta informacja została ujawniona, z przeprowadzonych we wspomnieniu Horacego rozmów, można było wywnioskować, iż profesor był mężczyzną

** „Sinobrody" – baśń autorstwa Charlesa Perraulta, nazwisko głównego bohatera. Bardzo zamożny mężczyzna w średnim wieku, zaangażowany w niezbyt jasne interesy. Sinobrody był żonaty wiele razy, ale jego partnerki znikały w dziwnych okolicznościach. Zginął z rąk braci swojej ostatniej żony, a niedoszłej ofiary. Jak się okazało, był wielokrotnym mordercą, podobnie jak jego przodkowie. Nienaturalny kolor brody księcia był symbolem wewnętrznego zepsucia bohatera, a także jego nienaturalności w szerszym ujęciu (m. in. sugestie demoniczności przez drobne elementy magii)


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 43**

 **Prawdziwa iluzja**

* * *

 **12 września 1942 r.**

Podczas gry relacja pomiędzy Harrym a Tomem stawała się coraz to bardziej złożona, cała szkoła była oczarowana Turniejem. Nadszedł dzień wybrania uczestników i wszystkie oczy skierowane były na Czarę Ognia – siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali na ceremonii, z zapartym tchem oglądając niebieski płomień. Po dwóch tygodniach oczekiwania uczniowie byli bardziej niż gotowi, aby dowiedzieć się, kto spośród zgłoszonych będzie mógł zwać się wybrańcem.

Harry i Alphonse w towarzystwie kilku zagranicznych gości siedzieli na końcu krukońskiego stołu. Joan, jako przedstawiciel grupy, zajęła miejsce na podwyższeniu, u boku dyrektora i nauczycieli.

Podróżnik w czasie uważnie obserwował Czarę, zastanawiając się, co będzie dalej. Naturalnie, mimowolnie przypomniał sobie to wydarzenie z własnej przeszłości – wciąż słyszał, jak artefakt wykrzykuje jego imię.

– Czy myśli pan, że udało mi się zakwalifikować do Turnieju Trójmagicznego, panie Potter? – zapytała dziewczyna z Beauxbatons; jej oczy błyszczały, a twarz zdobił mały, nieśmiały uśmiech. Siedzący w pobliżu uczniowie odwrócili się, żeby usłyszeć odpowiedź.

Było coś znajomego w dziewczynie, ale Harry nie potrafił określić co konkretnie. Z całą pewnością nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział. Jedyną uczennicą Beauxbatons, którą kiedykolwiek poznał bliżej, była Fleur. Czy ta młoda kobieta mogła być jej babką? Mimo że uznał to mało prawdopodobne, uśmiechnął się na samą myśl.

– Obawiam się, że odpowiedzieć na to pytanie może tylko i wyłącznie Czara Ognia – stwierdził uprzejmym tonem.

Uczennica uśmiechnęła się szerzej, a Harry ponownie przeniósł wzrok na magiczny artefakt. W zielonych oczach mężczyzny odbijała się potęga i pewność siebie, co dziewczyna uznała za urocze – mógł jej nie kojarzyć, lecz nie zmieniało to faktu, iż ona doskonale go pamiętała.

Pewnego dnia przypadkiem zobaczyła w pełni uformowanego patronusa – efekt zaklęcia, którego nigdy nie zdołała opanować. W rzeczywistości nigdy wcześniej nie miała okazji zobaczyć cielesnego patronusa i była zaskoczona łagodną naturą oraz spokojem, którymi stworzenie promieniowało. Z ciekawością podążyła za srebrzystym jeleniem; przyglądała się, jak bez pośpiechu spaceruje i cieszyła z kojącej mocy, którą wokół roztaczał. Zawsze chciała rzucić tak potężne zaklęcie i radować się, że niewielu czarodziejów mogło się nim poszczycić. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, kto był tak silny.

I właśnie wtedy dostrzegła Harry'ego.

Widok tak mocarnego nieznajomego mężczyzny zaparł jej dech w piersi, a w sercu rozkwitło uczucie. Może gdyby mu udowodniła, że także jest wystarczająco silna magicznie bądź wyczarowała własnego patronusa, zobaczyłby w niej dojrzałą czarownicę, która w istocie była i odwzajemniłby romans.

Naiwna, pewna swoich umiejętności dziewczyna puściła wodze fantazji.

Na jej nieszczęście, Harry miał o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

* * *

Tom w pozornym spokoju skoncentrował się na Harrym, aniżeli na Czarze Ognia. Ciemne oczy chłopca sztyletowały niczego nieświadomego mężczyznę.

Artefakt wypluł pierwszy skrawek pergaminu.

– Reprezentantem Durmstrangu zostaje Dieter Charlov!

Wzrok Toma przesunął się wzdłuż puchońskiego stołu, przy którym usiedli uczniowie z Durmstrangu. Oczywiście, twarz, która najbardziej go interesowała, nie należała do wybrańca – ascetycznie wyglądający, ciemnowłosy chłopiec był wyraźnie wzburzony; wykrzywił się w urazie, złości i złowrogiej zazdrości.

Te potworne emocje otwierały na oścież bramę dla czarnej magii.

Dla Toma nie było nic bardziej fascynującego niż obserwowanie szybkiego upadku innych oraz utraty możliwości ucieczki od wewnętrznej ciemności. W końcu jakby na to nie spojrzeć sam jest jednym z upadłych.

Jak nazywał się ten chłopiec z krzywym nosem? Karkarow?

Gdy Czara Ognia wypluła z siebie kolejny skrawek pergaminu, okrzyki uczniów ucichły. Armando Dippet poprawił okulary i krzyknął:

– Reprezentantką Beauxbatons zostaje Mylene Lance!

Harry pochylił się i pogratulował uczennicy, a jej szkolni koledzy westchnęli z zazdrością. Na Sali panował nadzwyczajny spokój, mimo że wybranką okazała się młoda dziewczyna.

Tom zlustrował uczestniczę Turnieju – od dołu do góry. _Mdła i nijaka_ , podsumował pogardliwie.

Po ogłoszeniu reprezentantów z innych szkół, uczniowie Hogwartu praktycznie nie mogli już usiedzieć na miejscach. Ci, którzy wrzucili do Czary swe nazwiska, mieli nadzieję, że zostaną publicznie odczytane, a okoliczne grupki wsparcia robiły wszystko, co tylko mogły, aby podtrzymać te złudzenia. Artefakt wyrzucił z ognia ostatni skrawek pergaminu i Gryfoni oszaleli. Cała Sala obserwowała, jak ostatni reprezentant opuszcza komnatę, by dołączyć do pozostałych.

Harry nie znał gryfońskiego wybrańca, a jego nazwisko nie wywarło na nim wrażenia. W czerwono-złotym tłumie wypatrzył za to siódmoroczną Minerwę McGonagall próbującą ukryć podniecenie za swoją zwyczajną, powściągliwą fasadą; zdradzało ją lekkie drżenie ust. Dostrzegł również Hagrida, który w tym wieku był już na tyle potężny, że wybijał się wzrostem ponad tłum – tańczył z radości.

Po przedstawieniu reprezentantów i ich późniejszym opuszczeniu Wielkiej Sali wieczorne emocje opadły.

Harry zapytał Alphonse'a czy chciałby wrócić do ich komnaty, ale mężczyzna zdecydowanie potrząsnął głową – umierał z głodu i chciał cieszyć się ucztą oraz powszechnym podekscytowaniem. Potter wzruszył ramionami, ale i tak wstał od stołu z zamiarem opuszczenia hałaśliwej sali.

Gdy myśliwy dostrzegł ruch ofiary, uśmiechnął się złośliwie i postanowił zastawić pułapkę.

Ku niezadowoleniu zazdrosnego łowczego, na drodze ku zdobyczy pojawiało się wiele przeszkód. Czas został zmarnowany, ale przynajmniej największy problem był już z głowy.

Tom wiedział, że powodem, dla którego Harry tak często przebywał w grupie, był fakt, że uciekał przed swoim wychowankiem, który pragnął tylko porozmawiać z nim na osobności.

– Harry – przywitał się grzecznie.

Mężczyzna zamarł na moment, kiedy wysoki, przystojny chłopiec wyszedł nagle zza rogu.

– Chciałem życzyć ci dobrej nocy. Mam nadzieję, że nie obraziłeś się, gdy nazwałem cię ojcem – powiedział delikatnie Tom, przygotowując sobie grunt pod pułapkę.

Kiedy Harry usłyszał ostatnie słowo, natychmiast się odprężył, a co za tym idzie, część dyskomfortu, który odczuwał, odeszła w niepamięć.

– Myślałem, że to było tylko… – Czarodziej zamarł wpół zdania i przygryzł wargę. Po tym, jak minęło pierwsze podekscytowanie, zdał sobie sprawę, iż chłopiec celowo nazwał go w ten sposób i to jeszcze przed Ślizgonami – sprytnie zamaskował swoje pochodzenie, a ta myśl wywoływała duży ból.

– Ojcze? – Dziecko zawołało go ponownie, tym razem z pytaniem w głosie. Harry poczuł rozchodzące się po klatce piersiowej ciepło. Słuchanie, jak ktoś nazywa go „tatą", było niewiarygodnie satysfakcjonujące i być może nie był to tylko trik, który Tom umiejętnie wykorzystywał.

Potter był zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo chciał, aby była to prawda.

Wtem zapragnął wyciągnąć przed siebie dłoń i poczochrać włosy syna, ale koniec końców doszedł do wniosku, że wyszłoby to dość niezręcznie, bo Tom był zaledwie o głowę od niego niższy. Nie wiedział też, jak inaczej mógłby wyrazić swoje uczucia.

– Cieszę się, że tak mnie nazywasz. – Tym stwierdzeniem Harry spróbował przekazać wiadomość.

Tom przybrał delikatniejszy wyraz twarzy i uśmiechnął się łagodnie, aby jeszcze bardziej zmiękczyć obronę opiekuna.

Harry'emu wydawało się dziwne to, że Voldemort nic się nie zmienił, mimo że czuwał nad dzieckiem, które się nim stanie. Widział w nim dużo dobrego i ani śladu cienia tyrana, na którego mogło wyrosnąć. Powoli zaczął nawet kwestionować precyzję historii.

– Nawiasem mówiąc, Harry, zostałem przeniesiony do nowego dormitorium, do którego tylko ja mam dostęp – oświadczył lekko Ślizgon.

Potter był zupełnie zaskoczony tym błędem formalnym*. Dlaczego Tom w ogóle o tym wspominał?

– Przydzielono mi sypialnię prefekta, a tam moglibyśmy porozmawiać na osobności – kontynuował młodzieniec, kiedy rozmówca nie wyłapał ukrytego przesłania. Wydął wargi, czego publicznie nie robił, odkąd skończył pięć lat, a kiedy Harry wciąż się wahał, ponownie zaczął drążyć temat. – Czuję, że ostatnio spędzamy razem naprawdę mało czasu.

– Cóż, chyba mogę obejrzeć twój nowy pokój. – Uśmiechnął się Harry.

Nastolatek skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się, żeby poprowadzić towarzysza. Mężczyzna szedł trochę z tyłu. W międzyczasie nie rozmawiali, ale atmosfera między nimi była tak spokojna, jakby towarzyszył im patronus.

Tom wyrósł z dziecka na młodzieńca. Harry wpatrywał się w tył jego głowy. Był z chłopcem blisko już od ponad dekady i z łatwością mógł porównać Riddle'a z przyszłości, z tym obecnym. Spróbował dłużej się nad tym zastanowić.

Niestety, z racji tego, iż myślał, że zna syna, w afekcie nagiął trochę rzeczywistość, przez co stworzył złudzenie charakteru.

Ofiara ślepo zbliżała się do klatki.

Tom sprawiał wrażenie szczęśliwego podczas spaceru, a Harry nie zorientował się, że to tylko jedna z jego wyćwiczonych masek, ukrywająca prawdziwy nastrój. Dziesięć lat spędzonych na wychowywaniu Ślizgona zdecydowanie uśpiło czujność dorosłego czarodzieja.

Sypialnia prefekta była większa od normalnego dormitorium, mimo że była przeznaczona dla użytku tylko jednej osoby. Harry rozejrzał się z ciekawością, ale Tom był niecierpliwy.

– Unikałeś mnie, Harry? – W trakcie zadawania tego pytania młodzieniec usiadł na łóżku i nawet mu powieka nie drgnęła. Przypominał porcelanową, zastygłą w bezruchu lalkę. Nawet jego głos brzmiał jakby z oddali.

Serce mężczyzny drgnęło. Zbyt dobrze rozumiał, że postępował niewłaściwie.

Chciał wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć, powiedzieć, że nie miał ku temu żadnego dobrego powodu, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafił się na to zdobyć.

Cisza była wystarczającą odpowiedzią i Tom bez słowa wbił wzrok w podłogę. Siedząc ze zwieszoną głową, wyglądał na przygnębionego i odrzuconego.

Dla Harry'ego Voldemort był arogancki, Riddle z myślodsiewni przebiegły i obłudny, a chłopiec z sierocińca zgorzkniały i wrogo nastawiony. Obecny, boleśnie rzeczywisty Tom, nie przypominał żadnego ze swoich wcieleń – był tylko samotny.

Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej. W tym momencie różnica wzrostu nie stanowiła większej przeszkody, tak więc swobodnie położył dłoń na głowie dziecka.

– Wybacz mi, Tom. Tak długo, jak będziesz dobrym człowiekiem, nie zrobię tego ponownie – wyszeptał z uczuciem, przeczesując kruczoczarne włosy.

Opuszczona głowa Ślizgona ukryła jego zimne oczy. Harry chciał, aby nie był zły? Zdecydowanie miał pojęcie o tym, czym potajemnie zajmował się Tom.

– Oczywiście, że będę dobry. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło, ciesząc się przyjemną delikatną pieszczotą.

Kłamstwo, ale Harry nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek odkryje prawdę, zostanie zmuszony do pozostania u boku Toma; nigdy więcej się nie oddali.

* * *

* **Błąd formalny** (z ang.: non sequitur) – błąd wnioskowania polegający na tym, że dany wniosek nie wynika logicznie z przesłanek, z jakich się go wywodzi


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

Uwaga: R–18

* * *

 **Rozdział 44**

 **Zaufanie, nadzieje i przebiegłe plany**

* * *

 **12 września 1942 r. – noc**

Pod okropnie subtelną kontrolą podróżnika w czasie, strony historii zaczęły się przewracać.

Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Tom odegrał przedstawienie, aby celowo go oszukać. Pozornie skromna postawa i słodkie, nieśmiałe uśmiechy miały wywabić mężczyznę z tchórzliwej kryjówki oraz złagodzić jego piętrzące się podejrzenia.

Naturalnie, Harry wziął za pewnik to, co zobaczył i nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej; z góry założył, że była to prawda.

Spokojna oceanowa tafla kryje w sobie drapieżne stworzenia żyjące na dnie. Ktoś uświadomiony wie, że należy się lękać wody, ale wielu brawurowo pędzi ku niej bez cienia strachu.

Gdy temat rozmowy zmienił się na poważniejszy i bardziej neutralny – a mianowicie na szkolne zajęcia – Harry szukał na twarzy nastolatka pierwszych oznak depresji, lecz w ciemnych oczach nie widział nawet najmniejszych jej śladów. To było zadziwiające, jak silny był Tom, nawet gdy przyszło mu się mierzyć z możliwym odrzuceniem ze strony mężczyzny, którego uważał za ojca.

Chłopiec okazał się bardzo kompetentny, choć nie powinna to być niespodzianka. Mimo to wiedza, którą posiadał, będąc dopiero na piątym roku nauki, zaskoczyła Harry'ego.

Tom przypominał poniekąd Hermionę i Potter poświęcił chwilę na zastanowienie się, co by było, gdyby przyjaciółka skierowała swe zainteresowania i genialny umysł ku czarnej magii. Jeżeli ta dwójka była do siebie podobna z wszechwiedzącej natury, obawiał się, że z wyjątkiem Albusa Dumbledore'a nikt nie byłby w stanie dorównać ich potędze. Zarówno Bellatriks, jak i Malfoy, w porównaniu z Tomem, wypadali najzwyczajniej w świecie kiepsko. Aby naprawdę opanować czarne sztuki, należało je w pełni zrozumieć, a tego dokonać mogło niewielu.

Rozmowa się przeciągła w czasie. Wynikało to głównie z faktu, iż Tom, kiedy rzeczywiście tego pragnął, mógł działać w niezwykle przyjazny i angażujący sposób. Dzięki bystremu umysłowi z łatwością potrafił odgadnąć zainteresowania rozmówcy i sprytnie rozszerzyć temat na tak długo, jak tylko miał ochotę; w dobrym momencie potrafił odpowiednio dobrać słowa, aby na nowo wzbudzić czyjąś ciekawość.

– Próbowałem opanować patronusa, Harry. – Tom zacisnął na chwilę usta, a potem przybrał zawstydzoną minę. – Nadal mi się nie powiodło.

Ślizgon nie mógł odgadnąć prawdziwego celu tych wszystkich rzeczy, które dotąd zrobił Harry. Najprawdopodobniej mężczyzna wcale nie chciał czegoś materialnego. Z pewnością nie posunąłby się do tak upartego unikania syna, gdyby rzeczywiście o to chodziło. Opierając się na jego gryfońskiej naturze i osobowości, mężczyzna najpewniej chciał zobaczyć Toma Riddle'a jako wcielone dobro.

Zaklęcie Patronusa bardzo często uznawane jest za ostateczną reprezentację dobra, które znajdowało się w człowieku. Młodzieniec nie wiedział, czy to z powodu absurdalnego wymagania czaru, czy też z cielesnego wyglądu.

Już w nastoletnim wieku pochodzenie Toma głęboko wyryło się zarówno w jego duchu, jak i charakterze. Według chłopca moc powinna być wykorzystywana tylko do agresywnych ataków napędzanych mrocznymi emocjami, a nie do defensywy – konieczność wykorzystywania pozytywnych wspomnień stanowiła przeszkodę. Właśnie z tych powodów Zaklęcie Patronusa wydawało mu się czystą głupotą i marnotrawstwem cennego czasu. Nigdy wcześniej nie próbował go rzucać, choć sporo o nim poczytał w ramach przygotowań do dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Aby oszukać Harry'ego, nie miał nic przeciwko poudawaniu trochę niekompetentnego w jego ulubionych urokach. Dodatkowo, być może kiedy mężczyzna zauważy takową słabość, jeszcze bardziej straci na czujności.

– Próbowałeś wyczarować patronusa? – zapytał Harry.

Tom nie był w stanie powiedzieć, nad czym rozmyślał teraz opiekun, ale po szeroko otwartych oczach można było wywnioskować, iż jest szczerze zdumiony. W odpowiedzi chłopiec skinął głową.

Po klatce piersiowej Harry'ego rozeszło się ciepło, a w sercu zakwitła róża. Urok Patronusa był zaklęciem, które doskonale znał; czarem, który wymagał zarówno silnej woli, jak i nadzwyczaj szczęśliwego wspomnienia, aby zostać poprawnie rzuconym. Tom nie potrafił go wykonać, ale najważniejsze, że jest gotów próbować do skutku. Czy nastolatek zaliczał się do ludzi, którzy pragnęli wiążącego się z opanowaniem niezwykle ciężkiego zaklęcia prestiżu, czy też może chciał pewnego rodzaju ochrony? Tak czy inaczej, Harry odczuł dużą ulgę, że podopieczny zainteresował się tak jasnym z natury urokiem.

Niespodziewanie Tom ciężko westchnął.

– Poszedłem do profesora Slughorna po pomoc, ale nie wiem dlaczego, nie chciał udzielić mi krótkiego wykładu.

W chwili, gdy Ślizgon zobaczył wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, jego oczy błysnęły.

– Cóż, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, mógłbym cię nauczyć, w jaki sposób poprawnie wykonać to zaklęcie. Sam zawsze bardzo je lubiłem – powiedział prędko mężczyzna, chcąc jak najszybciej oddalić się od tematu Horacego Slughorna.

Na zaproszenie dorosłego Tom wstał z łóżka i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.

– W takim razie najłatwiej będzie pobierać nauki od specjalisty.

Kurtuazyjne zachowanie i uśmiechnięta twarz Ślizgona sprawiły, że Harry poczuł się tak absurdalnie, jakby właśnie został zaproszony do tańca. Napotkawszy ciemne oczy Toma, zobaczył w nich tylko własne oblicze. To była na tyle dziwacznie ckliwa sytuacja, że czuł się zdezorientowany. Gdyby był młodą dziewczyną, z pewnością byłby całkowicie oczarowany zachowaniem towarzysza.

Lekko oszołomiony wstał z fotela i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Sypialnia nie była olbrzymich rozmiarów, ale na szczęście znalazło się w niej wystarczająco miejsca dla dwóch ćwiczących czarodziejów.

– Musisz przywołać swoje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie. To ciężkie zadanie, wiem z doświadczenia. – Harry czuł się jak profesor Lupin, gdy wyjaśniał chłopcu, na jakich zasadach działało to zaklęcie.

Tom posłusznie uniósł różdżkę, sumiennie się koncentrując. W międzyczasie opiekun objaśniał mu właściwą postawę. Najpierw kazał dziecku w pełni wyprostować rękę, a następnie doradził:

– Unieś rękę wyżej. Jeżeli to zrobisz, zwiększysz swoje szanse na powodzenie.

Ślizgon nie dbał o odpowiednią pozycję ciała, ale dobrze – niech Harry go poprowadzi.

– W ten sposób? – zapytał pokornie.

– Za wysoko – odpowiedział mężczyzna i chwycił Toma za ramię. – Nie spinaj się tak, bądź bardziej swobodny.

Był wrzesień i praktycznie tradycją wśród uczniów stało się podwijanie rękawów aż do łokci w celu ochłodzenia organizmu, a Riddle nie stanowił wyjątku od reguły.

Palce Harry'ego dotknęły skóry Toma.

W porównaniu do ciepłoty miesiąca palce mężczyzny były cudownie chłodne. Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że przepłynął przez niego strumień energii, a jego dusza zadrżała po tym szoku.

Nawet przy skrajnej niechęci do braku kontroli, Tom nie mógł narzekać na kontakt. Uczucie skóry ocierającej się o skórę sprawiało mu przyjemność, która niemal doprowadziła go do szaleństwa.

Wrażenie się rozprzestrzeniło i wywołało w nim głęboką satysfakcję. Kontakt był nieseksualny, a jednak stanowił bezpośrednią stymulację, nieporównywalną ze wszystkim, co Tom kiedykolwiek czuł.

Niczym prawdziwy Ślizgon, młodzieniec powstrzymał się od jakichkolwiek zewnętrznych reakcji – wyjątkiem były ciemniejące oczy.

Harry całkowicie skupił się na naukach, a więc był nieświadomy kierunku myśli wychowanka. Dzięki nielegalnemu prowadzeniu zajęć w swoim czasie na piątym roku wykonywał ruchy, nieszczególnie się nad nimi zastanawiając. Myśli skierował ku przyjaciołom: na sposób, w jaki poprawiał ich ramiona, chwalił ich, na latające przez komnatę czary. Była to ciężka praca, ale cieszył się z niej.

I podobnie jak wtedy, gdy światem rządziła desperacja, Harry miał nadzieję.

Nawet jeżeli sytuacja się pogorszy, nawet jeżeli znajdzie się na pograniczu życia i śmierci, będzie się kurczowo trzymał nadziei, ponieważ to wystarczy, aby powstrzymać rozpacz.

Wynik lekcji był przewidywalny. Bez względu na to, jak mocno Harry starał się nauczyć Toma wszystkich technik, które mogłyby sporo ułatwić, chłopiec nie był w stanie wyczarować patronusa. Czy jeśli zgniłe nasionko nie wypuści pędu, to czy kiedykolwiek zdoła zakwitnąć?

– Nie martw się tym. To naprawdę ciężki do opanowania urok. Jestem pewien, że jeżeli trochę nad nim popracujesz, odniesiesz sukces. – Harry ze współczuciem poklepał Toma po ramieniu. Dla cudownego dziecka, które jest świetne we wszystkim, czego się tylko dotknie, poniesienie porażki z pewnością jest trudne do przetrawienia.

Przez wzgląd na swój wysoki wzrost, Riddle nie powinien być już w ten sposób nazywany. Najprawdopodobniej to cecha każdego rodzica – dziecko zawsze będzie dzieckiem, niezależnie od tego, ile wiosen będzie liczyło.

Ślizgon nie był w stanie zdystansować się od uczuć, którymi darzył Harry'ego; od tego brutalnego, zaborczego pragnienia. Z Potterem było podobnie: był przepowiedzianym wrogiem, przyjacielem, opiekunem i ojcem Toma Riddle'a. Mężczyzna nie potrafił uporządkować skomplikowanych emocji – miał wrażenie, że tworzą one węzeł gordyjski* i za każdym razem, gdy próbował go rozwiązać, po prostu robił się z niego jeszcze większy bałagan.

– Męczymy się z tym już przez długi okres, Harry. Na dworze na pewno dawno się ściemniło. Może powinieneś zostać tu na noc?

Zmęczony czarodziej bez chwili wahania przyjął tę propozycję. Z dormitorium prefekta do własnego czekałaby go dłuższa droga.

– Nie boisz się, że zawłaszczę całe łóżko? – zażartował dorosły.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Uśmiechnął się Tom. – Myślę, że przetrwam jedną noc w twoim towarzystwie.

* * *

– Chcesz spróbować wcisnąć się w moje ubrania? – Podczas wyjmowania z szafy koszulki i spodenek, Tom podniósł głos.

Gdy podszedł bliżej łazienki, odpowiedział mu tylko ciągły szum płynącej wody. W szparze pod drzwiami nie widział także żadnego rozlanego, świetlistego ruchu.

Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że dźwięk wody był zbyt głośny, aby Harry usłyszał jego pytanie. Żaden ludzki dźwięk nie dotarł do jego uszu.

Tom zawołał ponownie i odczekał chwilę. Kiedy znów odpowiedział mu szum, nieświadomie położył dłoń na klamce i z pewnym zaskoczeniem uzmysłowił sobie, że mężczyzna się nie zamknął.

Powoli otworzył drzwi i wszedł do zamglonego pomieszczenia. Powietrze było wilgotne, a uformowane już krople wody spływały po ścianach prysznica. Tom ledwie widział Harry'ego za zamgloną mleczną szybą, a mimo to zdołał dostrzec koloryt jego skóry – po prostu _wiedział_ , że przygląda się plecom i smukłym udom mężczyzny.

– Tom? – Harry zareagował, gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Bez okularów, przy zmrużonych oczach, mógł dostrzec zaledwie niewyraźny zarys sylwetki młodzieńca. Spływająca po twarzy woda także niczego nie ułatwiała.

– Przyniosłem ci ubrania. Drzwi były otwarte, a ty nie odpowiadałeś, więc pomyślałem, że zostawię je w środku – stwierdził prosto Ślizgon.

Harry z zawstydzenia spłonął czerwienią. Pomimo spędzenia szmatu czasu z Ronem, który nie był szczególnie wyczulony na kwestię prywatności, naprawdę nie podobało mu się to, że się nie zamknął. Musiał być bardzo zmęczony.

Szybko sięgnął po okulary. Nawet z nimi niewiele widział, ponieważ szkła spektakularnie zaparowały. Pospiesznie przetarł je palcami. Tom po ślizgońsku wykorzystał stworzoną mu przez los szansę i słabszy wzrok mężczyzny, aby bezczelnie wpatrywać się w jego ciało; nie pozwolił przy tym, żeby zdradziło go płomienne spojrzenie.

Chociaż pragnął zostać w łazience na dłużej, wiedział, że powinien wyjść.

– Wybacz, że ci przeszkodziłem. Zostawiam tu ubrania.

* * *

Kiedy Harry skończył się ubierać, odkrył, że odzież rzeczywiście była na niego odrobinę za mała. Opuścił łazienkę i wszedł do sypialni, gdzie Tom właśnie kończył nalewać dwa kieliszki wina.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że pozwoliłem sobie wybrać alkohol. – Ślizgon uniósł brew, uśmiechnął się i upił łyka. Zmierzył Harry'ego wzrokiem od dołu do góry, zwracając uwagę na najmniejsze szczegóły. Intensywne spojrzenie ukrył poprzez pochylenie głowy, przez co zdawało się, iż była to tylko sztuczka światła.

Harry roześmiał się i potarł mokre włosy ręcznikiem.

– Skąd je wziąłeś?

W odpowiedzi Tom zachichotał i z pobliskiej szafki wyciągnął z niej małą szklaną fiolkę. Odwrócił się do towarzysza i przybrał zaniepokojoną maskę.

– Wygląda na to, że nie spałeś ostatnio za dobrze, Harry. Czy chciałbyś spróbować czegoś, co może ci pomóc wypocząć?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i przyglądał się, jak Tom zręcznym ruchem wlewa do jednego kieliszka trzy krople eliksiru.

– Przypuszczam, że spróbować nie zaszkodzi.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się radośnie, zawirował winem i podał rozmówcy trunek.

– Nie krępuj się i pij. Wezmę w międzyczasie prysznic.

Kiedy Tom wrócił z łazienki, Harry już smacznie spał w łóżku, a na stole stał pusty kieliszek.

Z głośno bijącym sercem młody Czarny Pan wreszcie mógł być sobą przed upatrzoną ofiarą. Wielki apetyt skonsumował wszelkie kłębiące się w jego głowie myśli i nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak zrobienie kroku naprzód oraz dogłębne zbadanie zwierzyny, która wpadła w pułapkę łowczego.

Młodzieniec stanął nad mężczyzną, a jego cień rozciągnął się na tyle, że przysłonił śpiącego. Pochylił się do przodu i dokładnie obejrzał spokojne, zrelaksowane oblicze. Nawet teraz Tom nie mógł dostrzec najmniejszej zmiany w wyglądzie zewnętrznym Harry'ego. Czarodziej wciąż wyglądał tak samo, czas omijał go szerokim łukiem.

Z wielką przyjemnością uświadomił sobie, że w pełni kontroluje sytuację. Uśmiechnął się antypatycznie.

Ukochana, niczego nieświadoma zdobycz bezbronnie spała.

Nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać, wszedł na łóżko i zawisł nad mężczyzną. Za pierwszy cel obrał szyję Harry'ego – schylił głowę i przyssał się do wrażliwej skóry; potem pieścił językiem jego klatkę piersiową. Nie mając doświadczenia, zdał się na instynkt. Płonące z potrzeby ciało samo go prowadziło – nie minęła chwila, nim ocierał się o śpiącego i jęczał.

Tłumił swoje pragnienie zdecydowanie zbyt długo i właśnie dlatego uwolnił je z agresją. Skoncentrował się na tym, aby pieszcząc skórę Harry'ego wpatrywać się w delikatne oblicze mężczyzny. Z radością korzystał ze swej przewagi.

Wykorzystywał seksualnie człowieka, którego nazywał ojcem. Pomimo tego, iż w rzeczywistości nie byli ze sobą spokrewnieni, myślenie o tym naturalnym tabu dodatkowo go podniecało.

Tom, do momentu orgazmu, poruszał biodrami w taki sposób, aby ocierać się o brzuch Harry'ego. Usatysfakcjonowany, usiadł wygodnie i przez dłuższą chwilę podziwiał widok rozchełstanego czarodzieja oraz cieszył się z zakazanego czynu, którego się właśnie dopuścił. Po utrwaleniu tych wspaniałych obrazów w pamięci rzucił kilka zaklęć, aby skrzętnie ukryć to, co zrobił. Nie będzie żadnych dowodów.

Pozbawiony odrobiny frustracji poczuł, przynajmniej chwilowo, zaspokojenie.

W przyszłości Czarny Pan zmarszczył brwi, nagle czując się zakłopotany.

* * *

* **Węzeł gordyjski** – wyrażenie węzeł gordyjski nawiązuje do podania, wg którego Aleksander Macedoński rozciął mieczem kunsztowny węzeł zawiązany przez Gordiosa I, ojca Midasa, króla Frygii. Zgodnie z przepowiednią ten, kto rozsupła ten węzeł, miał otrzymać władzę nad Azją Mniejszą. Współcześnie „węzeł gordyjski" oznacza skomplikowaną, trudną lub niemożliwą do rozwiązania sytuację, zwłaszcza społeczną lub polityczną, zaś określenie „przecięcie węzła gordyjskiego" stało się synonimem rozwikłania takiej sytuacji prostym, acz niebanalnym i radykalnym posunięciem, nie zawsze też trzymającym się reguł


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 45**

 **Czarny Pan**

* * *

 **7 lutego 2001 r.**

W przeciwieństwie do tych jasnych, ciepłych dni, z których cieszył się Harry w 1942 roku, rzeczywistość przyszłości została ubarwiona przygnębiającą, depresyjną pogodą – mroźna zima i stale się utrzymująca londyńska mgła nie sprzyjały ewentualnej poprawie. Podczas gdy dla mugoli ta ponura atmosfera stanowiła naturalną składową pory roku, dla magicznej społeczności była odzwierciedleniem powszechnego przerażenia i spustoszenia, które objęły w posiadanie świat.

Sytuacja w 1942 r. sprawiała wrażenie pozornie beztroskiej, ale to, co za sobą niosła, można było porównać do wypełzającej ze straszliwego kokonu skrzydlatej śmierci.

– Haha! Haha! – Szalony śmiech wypełnił prowizoryczną kwaterę główną, a słyszący go ludzie aż zadrżeli. – Nie ma dla was żadnej nadziei! Rządy Czarnego Pana będą długie i pełne terroru! Zmiażdży was wszystkich jednym uderzeniem! Na zdrajców krwi czeka tylko śmierć!

Wrzeszczący wniebogłosy Śmierciożerca był więźniem Armii Dumbledore'a przez prawie dwa miesiące – w dniu schwytania magicznie go przywiązano do powykrzywianego żelaznego krzesła, tak mocno, że prawie nabawił się problemów z krążeniem krwi. Mężczyzna był zaniedbany: włosy miał od dawna przetłuszczone, a ubrania niemiłosiernie brudne. Z początku był dumny i zachowywał się arogancko, lecz z czasem, im dłużej siedział w zamknięciu, powoli zaczynał odchodzić od zmysłów, a jego poczytalność malała. Mimo to nadal stanowił wzór buntownika i fanatyka – z niegasnącym zapałem wciąż wykrzykiwał swe przekonania do byle jakiego przechodnia.

– Ciesz się z upadku Wybrańca! Chłopiec, Którzy Przeżył nie żyje! Czarny Pan zwyciężył! – wiwatował w kącie swej więziennej komnaty, sprawiając przy tym wrażenie schizofrenika rozmawiającego z niewidzialnym przyjacielem.

– Zamknij tę parszywą gębę, ty wariacie! – Ron wpadł do prymitywnie urządzonego laboratorium, praktycznie depcząc Hermionie po piętach. Spojrzał na Śmierciożercę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gdyż ten nie zamierzał przestawać. – Dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi go uderzyć? – zwrócił się do kobiety. – Może porządny cios go w końcu uciszy?

Hermiona usiadła na stołku przy stole badawczym. Na blacie położyła dokumenty dotyczące programu ofensywnego magicznego treningu Harry'ego, prototypu potężnego leczniczego zaklęcia oraz wzmacniającego eliksiru poskokowego.

– Zwyczajnie go zignoruj, Ron. – Zatopiła się w obliczeniach i niemal natychmiast zaczęła notować na pergaminie skomplikowane formuły, przez których wygląd Weasleyowi zakręciło się w głowie.

Coś było nie w porządku i Hermiona musiała się dowiedzieć co konkretnie. Zacisnęła mocno wargi, skupiając swoją uwagę na zapisanym papierze.

Ani mugole, ani czarodzieje nie mogli zgłębić rąbka tajemnicy związanej z podróżami w czasie. Nie było żadnego sposobu, aby w pełni zrozumieć złożone trajektorie, czy wyróżnić skomplikowane twierdzenia – utworzone formuły były poprzeplatane wielkimi i mniejszymi paradoksami, które znacząco utrudniały rozpracowanie istoty rzeczy.

Przeszłość jest niemożliwa do zmiany, teraźniejszości nie da się zatrzymać, a przyszłości nie można przewidzieć – oto trzy prawdy.

Osoba na siłę próbująca coś zmienić może doświadczyć zawrotów głowy, trudności w oddychaniu i intensywnego bólu.

– Czym się tutaj zajmujesz, Hermiono? – Kiedy został zignorowany, Ron kontynuował drążenie cichszym tonem: – Czy ma to coś wspólnego z planem Harry'ego? – Rozwodzenie się nad zadaniem przyjaciela doprowadzało go do depresyjnych myśli, a przez nie automatycznie marszczył brwi. Po chwili nieszczęśliwego milczenia znów się odezwał: – Hermiono? Czy dotarły do ciebie plotki… na temat Harry'ego?

Ręka kobiety się zatrzymała w połowie pisania formuły. Skrobanie pióra o pergamin ustało, kiedy podniosła głowę.

 _Plotki?_ Oczywiście, że je słyszała. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem; ostry, pełen szyderstwa dźwięk bardziej pasował do złośliwego charakteru Ślizgona, niż prawego Gryfona.

Ron się skrzywił, lecz kontynuował temat.

– Od dawna nie otrzymaliśmy od Harry'ego znaku życia – na okrągło pracuje nad tym, aby ten plan zadziałał, a kiedy ostatnim razem się z nim wiedzieliśmy, zniknął w mgnieniu oka. To normalne, że ludzie się martwią. Oczywiście, nie pomaga też to, że ten przeklęty Śmierciożerca ciągle wrzeszczy o jego śmierci. Nie wiem nawet, skąd wpadł na ten pomysł, ale z pewnością wydaje się w niego wierzyć.

– Co chcesz, żebym zrobiła? – Hermiona przystąpiła do słownego ataku. Presja długich godzin pracy doprowadziła ją na skraj cierpliwości i wytrzymałości. – Czy powinniśmy pozwolić im w to wierzyć? Że Harry jest martwy, albo że jest tchórzem? To oni są bojaźliwcami! Chcą się ukryć za jego plecami i biernie obserwować, czy wciąż żyje, czy już umiera! Jeżeli rzeczywiście zostanie zabity, padną na kolana i będą błagać o przebaczenie! – Wzięła głęboki oddech i spróbowała się uspokoić. – Jeśli wyjaśnimy wszystkim, co tak naprawdę Harry robi, zniweczymy cały plan.

Ron zacisnął dłoń w pięść i trzasnął nią w stół; głośny huk natychmiast rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Postawa Hermiony zaczęła go irytować, a szeptane po obozie plotki były niczym denerwujące muchy latające wokół głowy. Chciał coś z tym zrobić. Cokolwiek! Był taki sfrustrowany!

 _Znalazł sobie bezpieczną miejscówkę._

 _Tak! My wylewamy siódme poty na polu bitwy, a on się za nami chowa!_

 _Zostawił nas na pastwę losu! Nie chcę umierać!_

 _A co, jeżeli nie żyje? Co poczniemy?_

Hermiona cudem przetrwała burzę zamętu i wszechogarniającego gniewu, a przez to jej niegdyś czuła i empatyczna twarz zaczęła nosić ślady stresu. Nie mogła wyjaśnić wszem wobec, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Misja Harry'ego musiała być utrzymywana w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, prócz kilku wybranych. Starała się pocieszyć zmartwionych – dawała im do zrozumienia, że Chłopiec, Którzy Przeżył ma solidny plan, do którego nie byli wtajemniczeni.

Nawet znajomość strategii nie powstrzymała gradu pytań i oskarżeń. Ginny na okrągło się dopytywała, dlaczego Harry nie wraca. Nie przejmując się zmarszczonym czołem i niezadowoleniem wypisanym na twarzy przyjaciółki, Hermiona stawiała wtedy na szczerość, a nie taktowność i odpowiadała:

– Nic na to nie możemy poradzić. Podczas nieobecności Harry'ego musimy skupić się na robieniu czegoś równie istotnego. Rozumiem, że się martwisz, ale w niczym mu tym nie pomagasz.

Co więcej, niedawno nawet Percy uroczystym krokiem do niej podszedł i poruszył tę kwestię.

– Sytuacja stała się bardzo napięta. Harry nie musi pomieszkiwać w przeszłości przez cały ten czas. Jesteś pewna, że na pewno nie ucieka?

Luna, Neville, Angelina, George, Fred… Wszyscy stali za nim, w ciszy czekając na odpowiedź.

Poniekąd była to prawda, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do obecnych przygotowań wojennych bądź stawiania czoła Śmierciożercom w duszącym dymie i wszechobecnych płomieniach; magiczna społeczność sprzed około siedemdziesięciu lat sprawiała wrażenie spokojnej i bezpiecznej – przez wtajemniczonych w plan rzeczywiście mogła być postrzegana jako bezpieczna kryjówka. Ogień mugolskiej wojny światowej nie miał większego wpływu na czarodziejów, a czarny pan stojący na czele Niemiec, dzięki ochronie Dumbledore'a był trzymany z daleka od Wielkiej Brytanii. Jedynym niebezpieczeństwem, z którym w przeszłości mógł się mierzyć Harry, był młody Tom Riddle.

To wydawało się takie proste i banalne.

Nikt nie rozumiał, jak olbrzymie było to zobowiązanie, jak niebezpieczne zadanie, jak skrupulatne, bo każdy krok musiał być tysiąc razy przemyślany; nikt nie pojmował, jak silny musi być Harry, aby samodzielnie stawić przeszłości czoła.

Nikt z nich nie jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, nikt nie musi wykonywać trudnych skoków w czasie, a poza Ginny nikt inny nie miał do czynienia z nastoletnim Tomem Riddle'em.

Jak mogli stać w ten sposób i wygłaszać potępiające komentarze, skoro tak mało rozumieli?

Gdy Hermiona skarciła grupę wzrokiem, Percy nerwowo przełknął ślinę i dodał:

– Wierzymy w Harry'ego, ale nie uważamy, żeby ten plan był właściwym wyborem.

Nie miała na to żadnej odpowiedzi, gdyż sama nie wiedziała, czy ta strategia była słuszna.

Wszystkie pytania, plotki i nieszczęścia doprowadziły do pewnego incydentu, a mianowicie do wezwania Seamusa do działań przeciwko Voldemortowi, żeby Harry mógł stawić mu czoła.

– Dlaczego by, kurwa, nie? Przebywanie tutaj jest dla nas zbyt niebezpieczne! Jeżeli nie wykonamy ruchu pierwsi, Harry zostanie odnaleziony i zabity. A jeżeli on umrze, my także! Musimy opracować plan ataku. Harry jest świetnym wojownikiem, najlepszym z nas wszystkich – i szczerze w niego wierzę. Może zwyciężyć Voldemorta, ale tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy na długo zdołamy odwrócić uwagę Śmierciożerców od ich pojedynku; nikt nie może im przeszkadzać. – Młodzieniec był wyprostowany niczym struna. Z rudą bujną lwią grzywą przypominał przemawiającego z pasją rycerza.

– Też w niego wierzę! Jeżeli Harry ruszy w bój, będę go wspierać! – wykrzyknął ktoś ze zgromadzonego wokół Seamusa tłumu.

Iskra proklamacji momentalnie rozprzestrzeniła się po całym obozie. Wezwanie do broni przyniosło nadzieję, a rozpacz, która tak długo wisiała nad Armią Dumbledore'a, przygasła.

Prawda była zgoła inna. Harry nie był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał, ale otaczali go przyjaciele, którzy w niego wierzyli i wspierali. To z kolei sprawiało, że był silny.

* * *

– Mój panie. – Zakapturzona postać skłoniła głowę przed mężczyzną zasiadającym na tronie. – Plotki szybko się rozprzestrzeniają, ale wygląda na to, że Harry Potter wciąż odmawia publicznego wystąpienia.

Z czarną tkaniną zakrywającą głowę i włosy, odziany w ciemną, bezkształtną szatę szpieg bardzo się starał, aby nie pokazywać twarzy. Właśnie tak, skryty wśród Armii Dumbledore'a, najbardziej lojalnych przyjaciół wybrańca, żył zdrajca.

Voldemort przestał się bawić trzymanym w dłoni medalionem. Stojący u jego boku Pettigrew zaryzykował szybkie nerwowe spojrzenie na przystojne oblicze Czarnego Pana.

W międzyczasie wchłaniania horkruksów Voldemort stosował różne taktyki przeciwko Armii Dumbledore'a, wielokrotnie wykorzystując podstęp i terror, aby zdezorientować i zniszczyć siły przeciwnika bez nadwyrężania własnych.

– Kontynuuj szerzenie wieści o śmierci Chłopca, Który Przeżył – nakazał z okrutnym uśmiechem na ustach. Nigdy nie zapomniawszy o strachu przed śmiercią, zaśmiał się na wspomnienie współczującego tonu młodzieńca.

„Nigdy się nie dowiesz co to miłość lub przyjaźń. Nawet mi ciebie żal.*" Ha!

 _A co z tobą, Harry Potterze? Kim tak naprawdę jesteś, gdy nie ma obok ciebie towarzyszy, którzy chroniliby cię przed niebezpieczeństwem? Wszyscy powoli zaczynają się wahać i pewnego dnia cię zdradzą. Kiedy zostaniesz sam, który z nas będzie bardziej żałosny?_

Otwarcie zachichotał na tę myśl, niesamowicie zadowolony.

– Kiedy przypuścimy atak na szlamy i zdrajców krwi, mój panie? – W oczach Bellatriks dało się dostrzec błysk. Za każdym razem, gdy sugerowała nalot, była stopowana, ale czuła, że tym razem mistrz będzie miał ochotę na zemstę. Nigdy tak długo nie wytrzymał bez dawania upustu swojemu gniewowi.

Czarny Pan się uśmiechnął. Czarodzieje czystej krwi stanowili wspaniały ironiczny żart. Mieli o sobie wielkie mniemanie, a w rzeczywistości tak łatwo było nimi manipulować.

– Moja droga Bello – powiedział cichym, łagodnym głosem, niczym szept zatroskanego kochanka. – Sytuacja tego nie wymaga. Możecie być spokojni, mam plan.

To oświadczenie rozbudziło Śmierciożerców, którzy zaczęli między sobą szeptać. Z dnia na dzień Czarny Pan stawał się coraz to doskonalszy – szaleństwo już nie stało mu na przeszkodzie. Niegdyś znakiem rozpoznawczym Voldemorta była ślepa przemoc, a teraz zaczął kierować się rozumem i wymyślać strategie, co czyniło o go o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznym wrogiem.

– Historia zawsze zmierza ku nieuniknionemu – oświadczył pewnego dnia Cuthbert Binns. – W czasach pomiędzy rządami jednego króla, a drugiego są tacy, którzy stawiają opór. Tego typu bunty są zazwyczaj krótkotrwałe, ale mogą być katastrofalne w skutkach.

 _Czy jeżeli następny władca będzie brutalniejszy i surowszy, ludzie walczyliby z nim zajadlej? Czy staraliby się mocniej go odeprzeć?_ Voldemort poświęcił tej myśli dłuższą chwilę.

Miał świadomość, iż czarodzieje nie są skomplikowanymi stworzeniami. Troszczyli się tylko o to, czy mogą spokojnie przespać noc z różdżkami beztrosko leżącymi na szafeczce obok; czy mają w co się odziać i czy mają gdzie mieszkać, pielęgnując przy tym rodzinne tradycje; czy ich dziecko nadal może uczęszczać do magicznej szkoły. Tak długo, jak czuli, że ich życie nie ulegnie diametralnej zmianie, nie obchodziło ich, kto jest u władzy – czy jest to Korneliusz Knot, Albus Dumbledore, czy nawet Lord Voldemort.

Tak łatwo było manipulować tymi samolubnymi, ślepymi, nijakimi ignorantami.

Z bezlitosnym, choć atrakcyjnym uśmiechem Czarny Pan wrócił do zabawy łańcuszkiem medalionu.

 _Harry, mój chłopcze. Z uwagą przyglądaj się, jak zgromadzona wokół ciebie nadzieja obraca się w pył. Kiedy zostaniecie zdradzeni przez towarzyszy, kiedy wszyscy będą obserwować waszą śmierć w imię wyższego pokoju, kiedy cały świat zwróci się przeciwko wam, kto zapewni ochronę?_

* * *

* Cytat z „Harry'ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa" w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 46**

 **Karkarow**

* * *

 **30 września 1942 r.**

Miesiąc minął w mgnieniu oka. Na horyzoncie jawił się Turniej Trójmagiczny – wszystkie doń przygotowania były prawie zakończone.

– Historia Turnieju Trójmagicznego sięga około siedmiuset lat wstecz. Z każdej z trzech szkół, znanych dziś jako Beauxbatons, Durmstrang i Hogwart, wybierano jednego reprezentanta, który brał udział w zadaniach sprawdzających inteligencję, magiczne umiejętności, spryt, odwagę oraz zdolności adaptacyjne uczestników. Z powodu wysokiej śmiertelności wydarzenie zostało niegdyś zawieszone na czas nieokreślony. Podjęto kilka prób ożywienia turniejowego ducha, ale wszystkie zakończyły się katastrofą.

Prawie cała klasa była rozbudzona, co było niezwykle rzadkim zjawiskiem na zajęciach z Historii Magii. Profesor Binns wypowiadał się tradycyjnie niespiesznym głosem, lecz tym razem nie zgasiło to powszechnego zainteresowania.

Publiczność składała się głównie ze Ślizgonów, Puchonów oraz uczniów z Durmstrangu – Puchoni słuchali uważnie, ponieważ nie mogli się doczekać początku Turnieju i możliwości kibicowania reprezentantowi Hogwartu, zaś durmstrangczycy byli skupieni, gdyż uwielbiali ideę trudnych i niebezpiecznych zadań. Ślizgoni byli inni. Nie koncentrowali się na nagrodach czy wyzwania – słuchali, ponieważ pragnęli chwały, jaką niesie ze sobą zwycięstwo.

Nieszczęście i niezadowolenie Ślizgonów pogłębiał fakt, iż wybrańcem Hogwartu był Gryfon. Od zawsze żyli w przeświadczeniu, że Slytherin był ponad wszystkimi Domami. Ślepa arogancja i wywyższanie się sprawiły, że nie tolerowali swego reprezentanta i jego grupy wsparcia. Nie istniał żaden prosty sposób na złagodzenie wściekłości i zawiści, stąd też nastrój gwałtownie się pogarszał, a atmosfera psuła z minuty na minutę.

– Niech spoczywa w pokoju najbardziej cudaczny Gryfon, jakiego kiedykolwiek gościł Hogwart. Na jakiej podstawie w ogóle Leodegan został wybrany? – Ślizgońskie kpiny można było usłyszeć praktycznie z każdego kąta zamku.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że byłbyś odpowiedniejszym kandydatem? – Na każde szyderstwo znajdywała się cięta riposta.

W wężach odzywały się wtedy mechanizmy obronne i kąsały przy pomocy ostrzejszych słów. Kłótnie stawały się coraz to bardziej napięte, aż w końcu uczniowie zaczynali ciskać klątwami.

Były to wymowne dla Slytherinu momenty. Cała ta gadka i przechwałki o gracji, elegancji i strategii; cała fasada i modny ubiór, małostkowość…

Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie, przysłuchując się niewybrednym komentarzom współdomowników podczas lekcji.

 _Co tak naprawdę znaczyło być Ślizgonem?_

Ślizgoni mogli być równie impulsywni co Gryfoni oraz równie opanowani co Krukoni, ale jednocześnie cechowała ich bezduszność, okrutność, tchórzliwość – jednym słowem: nie byli godni zaufania. Domagali się sławy i chwały, ale przy pierwszej sposobności porzucali wszelką odpowiedzialność, po czym przeistaczali się w ryzykanckich zuchwalców. Byli pozbawieni skrupułów, dzięki czemu ich przyjaźń łatwo można było kupić i sprzedać. Wszystkie te okropne cechy charakteru łączyły się, tworząc obraz szlachetnego Slytherinu.

Ślizgoni rzadko współpracowali jako całość, gdyż zdecydowanie bardziej woleli być podzieleni na grupy na podstawie hierarchii społecznej ich rodzin oraz egzystowali w wiecznym bałaganie – w zależności od ruchów głowy swego rodu, opuszczali jednych znajomych, aby przyłączyć się do drugich.

Oglądanie chaosu sprawiało Tomowi czystą przyjemność.

Riddle znał najlepszy sposób na podporządkowanie sobie odsłaniającego największe słabości Slytherinu; wystarczyło tylko wyczekać odpowiedniego momentu.

Młodzieniec przestał skupiać uwagę na szydzących współdomownikach i spojrzał na siedzącego samotnie w kącie ucznia Durmstrangu.

* * *

Igor Karkarow sztyletował wzrokiem plecy Dietera Charlova; gniew i zazdrość przepełniały jego serce. Dlaczego Charlov został reprezentantem w Turnieju? Jakie posiadał cechy bądź talenty, których mu było brak? Co sprawiło, że był bardziej godny?

Profesor Binns zakończył swój wykład i zajęcia.

Uczniowie z Durmstrangu szybko podnieśli się z miejsc, spakowali przybory to toreb i wyszli, praktycznie depcząc _wybrańcowi_ po piętach. Karkarow został wykluczony z tejże grupy. Nikt na niego nie czekał, nikt go nie pospieszał oraz nikt nie rwał się, aby do niego dołączyć.

Niezależnie od kraju zamieszkania czy szkoły, do której się uczęszczało, dziwak zawsze był stygmatyzowany i odrzucany – to była prawda, która prześladowała Igora od dnia narodzin. Gdyby Czara Ognia go wybrała, w końcu ludzie spojrzeliby na niego przyjaźniejszym okiem, w końcu by go uznali i podziwiali.

Karkarow bardzo się starał, żeby się zaszyć w ciemnym hogwarckim kącie, z daleka od ciekawskich spojrzeń innych uczniów, który niewątpliwie zdążyli już zauważyć to wykluczenie; nie mógł znieść szeptania za plecami.

– Niech cię szlag, Charlov – mruknął mrocznie pod nosem, sprzątając swoje rzeczy z ławki.

– Co znaczyło to mamrotanie? Po prostu go nie lubisz, czy…? Nie… Czy to możliwe, że wolałbyś zająć jego miejsce? Lepiej byś się nadawał – stwierdził uprzejmie Tom i wyciągnął szczupłą, bladą rękę w geście przywitania; białe zęby błysnęły w olśniewającym uśmiechu.

Słowa te zadziałały na Karkarowa tak, niczym syreni śpiew na żeglarza. Obrzucił nieproszonego gościa ostrym spojrzeniem, choć prócz wściekłości można w nim było dostrzec także zaciekawienie.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się łagodnie ze świadomością, iż jego nieskazitelny wygląd i inteligencja były potężnymi narzędziami manipulacji – przy ich pomocy bez użycia magii mógł przekonywać ludzi do robienia tego, czego sobie zażyczył.

– W pełni rozumiem te uczucia. On nie zasługuje na chwałę i uwagę, którą otrzymuje. Potrafię to dostrzec równie dobrze, co ty. I wiesz co jeszcze? Wiem, w jaki sposób wykorzystać zasady na twoją korzyść. Wiem dokładnie, jak powstrzymać go przed kradzieżą tego, co należy się tobie. – Głos młodzieńca przybrał tak przymilną i słodką barwę, że na ustach prawie że osiadł mu miód; słowami potrafił w mig zauroczyć.

Choć zdania były łagodne, Karkarow boleśnie odczuł każdy punkt, który wytknął nieznajomy chłopiec.

– Kim jesteś? – wyszeptał gniewnie i zazdrośnie Igor; z tego wszystkiego aż serce zabiło mu mocniej.

Ślizgon go oczarował, a Karkarow jeszcze nie wiedział, że zostanie wciągnięty głębiej w otchłań, na której krawędzi niebezpiecznie balansował. Nie zastanawiając się długo, uścisnął nastolatkowi dłoń.

– Nazywam się Tom Riddle. Miło mi cię poznać. – Oczy młodego Czarnego Pana przesunęły się leniwie po ich złączonych rękach. Uśmiechnął się szerzej.

* * *

Zatopiony w przygnębiających myślach Karkarow wsunął się tymczasowo przydzielonego mu dormitorium. Słyszał śmiech innych chłopców, ale żaden nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

W drodze do łóżka wciąż rozbrzmiewały mu w uszach echem słowa Toma Riddle'a.

– _Dam ci dzień na przemyślenie sprawy. Dzięki mnie zdobędziesz to, czego pragniesz, a w zamian użyczysz mi swych umiejętności. Nie potrzebuję twojej lojalności, lecz tego, że pomożesz mi w chwili, gdy będę potrzebował wsparcia. Chcę mieć także pewność, że mnie nie zdradzisz._

Myśl o obaleniu rządów Charlova od dawna chodziła Karkarowowi po głowie.

Miał dość bycia ignorowanym i szczerze gardził osiadłym smakiem porażki na języku. Nie chciał być dalej wykluczany; nie pragnął samotniczego życia.

Użyczyć Tomowi Riddle'owi swoich zdolności w zamian za to, o czym marzył? Oczywiście, że bez wahania przystanie na tę propozycję. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, jeżeli zdradzi zaufanie Ślizgona, jakim cudem ten się o tym dowie? I co w ogóle mógł zrobić po tym, jak zdrada wyjdzie na jaw?

Twarz Karkarowa ozdobił złowrogi uśmiech. Żadnej wieczystej przysięgi, żadnego kontraktu, a wkrótce i tak wróci do Niemiec. W jaki sposób piątoroczny uczeń Hogwartu zamierzał trzymać go na uwięzi? _Co za naiwne dziecko._

Igor w milczeniu obserwował, jak Charlov się śmieje i żartuje ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Uśmiechnął się, równie wesoło, lecz z innych powodów.

* * *

Tom nie wiedział, jakie myśli chodziły Karkarowowi po głowie, ale z pewnością by się z nimi spierał. Dobry drapieżnik nigdy nie martwi się możliwością ucieczki ofiary.

Przemierzając szkolny korytarz z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy, witał się z napotkanymi po drodze uczniami. Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy usłyszał głos Abraxasa. Zaciekawiony podążył za dobiegającymi zza rogu dźwiękami.

– Nie tknąłem jej nawet palcem – oświadczył leniwie wszem wobec Malfoy. Dłonie miał schowane nonszalancko w kieszeniach szaty i mierzył się wzrokiem z dwójką poważnie wyglądających dziewcząt.

Tom podszedł bliżej i zmodernizował swój uśmiech: z ciepłego na wręcz czarujący.

– Witam, prefekt McGonagall. Czy coś się stało?

Na widok kolegi po fachu irytacja dziewczyny spowodowana postawą Abraxasa nieco osłabła.

– Riddle. Chciałabym, żebyś jako prefekt bardziej kontrolował swoich Ślizgonów. Te międzydomowe walki muszą się skończyć. Nie chcę, żeby ta sytuacja się powtórzyła. – Grzywka odgarnięta z czoła i poważny wyraz twarzy dodawał jej odwagi oraz sprawiał wrażenie wielkiego autorytetu.

– Dołożę starań, aby rozwiązać ten problem. Miłego dnia. – Tom skinął uprzejmie głową i w ciszy patrzył, jak McGonagall oddala się razem z przyjaciółką.

– Cóż za temperament. – Abraxas zarzucił włosy na ramię i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. – Najprawdopodobniej nieprędko wyjdzie za mąż.

– Idę do biblioteki. Jakie masz plany na dziś? – Riddle z rozmysłem zignorował słowa współdomownika.

– Takie same. – Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i podążył za Tomem. Czas rozrywki dobiegł końca i nie miał nic lepszego do roboty.

Abraxas nie znalazł w bibliotece niczego interesującego – jego zdaniem regały w rodowej rezydencji były o wiele bogatsze w pozycje. Po niecałych trzydziestu minutach bezczynności z nudów zaczął się wiercić na krześle. Chciał porozmawiać z kolegą, ale aż za dobrze wiedział, że gdyby otworzył usta, bystry kujon zmroziłby go spojrzeniem – nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak stłamsić to pragnienie. Podparł głowę dłonią i zaczął studiować biblioteczne otoczenie.

 _Czy był to Harry Potter?_ Abraxas zmrużył oczy, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na drugą stronę swojego stolika, gdzie siedział zatopiony w lekturze Tom.

Obok Pottera stała bardzo wysoka osoba. Malfoy odświeżył pamięć i doszedł do wniosku, że najprawdopodobniej był to ten półolbrzym z Gryffindoru, Rubeus Hagrid. _Ugh._ Stworzenia, które z otwartymi ramionami przyjmował ten Dom, były naprawdę odrażające.

Gryfon wydawał się zawstydzony, ponieważ drapał się po gęstych, rozczochranych włosach. W następnej chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko do rozmówcy i przymrużył oczy. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zaśmiał się i podniósł rękę, aby w przyjacielskim geście poklepać gigantyczne ramię chłopca; finalnie podał mu trzymaną w dłoniach książkę.

Na twarzy Harry'ego Pottera zawsze widniał uśmiech. Każdego, kogo spotykał, zawsze witał z autentycznym, szczerym uśmiechem.

Abraxas na krótko zwrócił uwagę na Riddle'a, zanim się odwrócił. Z informacji, w których był w posiadaniu, wynikało, że związek Toma i Harry'ego przeżywał dobre i złe chwile. Wyraźnie pamiętał, że jeszcze nie tak dawno obydwaj toczyli ze sobą cichą wojnę – chłopiec znosił to dość nieprzyjemnie.

Ta myśl przywołała starsze wspomnienia.

W pierwszej klasie Tom chodził zły przez prawie większość roku szkolnego. Co było powodem takiego stanu rzeczy? Oczywiście, Harry Potter.

Kilka miesięcy później Abraxas zdecydował się zapytać go o problemy, z którymi się Riddle borykał – jak wielu Ślizgonów, czerpał olbrzymią przyjemność z udręki innych. Drażnił się z dzieckiem i zapytał: „Bardzo się o niego troszczysz, a on tak po prostu cię zostawił? Co zrobisz, gdy sytuacja się powtórzy?"

Co odpowiedział mu mały, irytujący pierwszoroczny?

„Zabiję go", iście morderczym i pełnym stanowczości tonem, przez który Abraxas chodził przerażony przez kilka kolejnych dni.

W miarę rozwoju fizycznego to straszliwe dziecko stawało się coraz to łagodniejsze. W porównaniu ze swoją młodszą wersją można było nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, iż stał się nieszkodliwym młodzieńcem. Gdyby dziś Abraxas opowiedział głośno tamtą historię, nikt by mu w to nie uwierzył.

– Na co się tak patrzysz? – zapytał Tom i zanim Malfoy zdążył odpowiedzieć, odwrócił się i dostrzegł parę stojącą pomiędzy drewnianymi regałami.

Abraxas był pewien, że Riddle wstanie od stołu i ruszy w kierunku Harry'ego Pottera bądź uniesie rękę i mu pomacha, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę mężczyzny, ale Tom całkowicie go zaskoczył.

– Daj spokój. – Ślizgon zamknął książkę i skierował się ku wyjściu z biblioteki.

– Nie potrzebujesz się upewnić? – Idąc obok, Malfoy wbił wzrok w lekturę.

Tom przesunął dłonią po twardej okładce i tytuł zaczął się zmieniać – na „Klątwy i Kontrzaklęcia" – choć współdomownik nie mógł tego ujrzeć. Ufał sztuczce, tak więc nie miał nic przeciwko pokazaniu zaczarowanej lektury Abraxasowi, bibliotekarce, a nawet Slughornowi. Nie ośmielił się jednak wyciągać podręcznika w obecności Albusa Dumbledore'a, gdyż istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że starszy czarodziej był na tyle potężny, aby przejrzeć na wskroś zaklęcie. Musiał także ukrywać okładkę i stronice przed wzrokiem Harry'ego, aby uniknąć jakichkolwiek podejrzeń.

Ciekawe, o czym Harry rozmawiał z tym pólolbrzymem.

Ponieważ skosztował już każdego milimetra skóry mężczyzny, oszczędził brzydkiego uśmiechu okropnemu nic nieznaczącemu Gryfonowi. Tom zdobył doświadczenie, którym nie mógł się poszczycić nikt inny – Alphonse, Joan, _ktokolwiek_. Żadne z nich nie rozebrało Harry'ego, nie pieściło jego wrażliwych miejsc, a tym bardziej nie wzięło go w usta.

Po powrocie do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu Riddle usiadł na kanapie i z zaciekawieniem otworzył książkę na stronie zatytułowanej „Horkruks".


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 47**

 **Pierwsze zadanie**

* * *

 **24 listopada 1942 r.**

Czas pierwszego zadania przyszedł, kiedy nastała jesień.

Uczniowie, razem z gronem pedagogicznym, a nawet z duchami, zgromadzili się w nowo wybudowanej na terenie szkoły konstrukcji przypominającej amfiteatr. Wyczekujący przedstawienia, podekscytowany tłum radośnie szczebiotał i podśpiewywał pod nosem, w dłoniach trzymając transparenty i godła. Kiedy wprowadzono reprezentantów, dźwięk się zwielokrotnił – uczniowie zaczęli wiwatować, gorąco klaskać oraz zdzierać sobie gardła. Czarodzieje, podobnie jak mugole, pragnęli obiecanej akcji, ponieważ radość z oglądania skomplikowanej potyczki wpisana była w starożytną tradycję i zakorzeniona w istocie człowieka, w kościach.

Harry zajął miejsce na podwyższonej platformie sędziowskiej z widokiem na całą skalistą arenę, którą będą mieli do dyspozycji uczestnicy Turnieju. Nigdy nie doświadczył konkurencji z tej perspektywy. Chłodny wiatr smagnął go po odsłoniętej szyi i poprawił kołnierz płaszcza; ciepły materiał przylgnął do jego szczupłego, lecz umięśnionego ciała.

Ciągłe, trzymiesięczne już treningi sprawnościowe, ukształtowały sylwetkę mężczyzny. Harry pojedynkował się z kimkolwiek mógł – z uczniami szóstego i siódmego roku, Alphonse'em, Joan czy też profesorem Flitwickiem; zdarzały się nawet dni, kiedy to do starć z chęcią dołączał Albus Dumbledore. Raz wygrywał, a raz przegrywał, choć były i dni, w które nogi praktycznie odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa i prawie uniemożliwiały tym samym kontynuowanie starć – mimo to nie pozwolił sobie na odpoczynek i stagnację. Od zawsze uważał, że z bólem należy walczyć.

Harry miał wrażenie, że znalazł się pomiędzy przysłowiowym młotem a kowadłem; teraźniejszość i przyszłość naciskały na niego, jakby próbując zgnieść. Desperacko próbował utrzymać równowagę, próbując – bez żadnego większego uszkodzenia – zatrzymać jedno i drugie.

Problem w tym, że kończył mu się czas, ponieważ Tom był już piętnastoletnim młodzieńcem. Z obliczeń wywnioskował, że na naprawę wszystkiego zostało mu zaledwie pięć lat. W przeliczeniu na lata w przyszłości, były to tylko dwa tygodnie.

– Zaraz się zacznie, Harry! – Podekscytowany Alphonse trącił ramię Pottera, czym sprowadził go na ziemię i na powrót zwrócił uwagę ku Turniejowi Trójmagicznemu.

Z tyłu areny, oddelegowany specjalnie do tego zadania, personel lewitował olbrzymią, przykrytą płótnem i zabezpieczoną solidnie wyglądającym łańcuchem klatkę. Nie chciano, aby główna atrakcja była wystawiona na widok ciekawskich oczu lub mogących oszukiwać wybrańców. Dorośli machnęli różdżkami, a następnie szybko się wycofali. Zabezpieczenia klatki w momencie zniknęły, a łańcuch upadł na ziemię z metalicznym, grzechoczącym dźwiękiem.

Popołudniowe słońce przedarło się przez chmury, by jasno oświetlić stworzenie przyprowadzone na arenę. Podczas gdy wszyscy przyglądali się temu w szoku, bestia zareagowała na nagły brak ciemności, niespokojnie kręcąc się w miejscu.

Ku przerażeniu zgromadzonego na widowni tłumu, pozbawiona magicznych więzów klatka powoli otworzyła się z łoskotem, uwalniając bazyliszka.

Na widok stwora – potwornego symbolu swego domu, wypełzającego na otwartą przestrzeń – nawet Ślizgoni wstrzymali ze strachu oddech.

Bazyliszek był o wiele okazalszy aniżeli najgrubsza znajdująca się w pobliżu osoba; jego oślizgłe cielsko zajmowało ponad połowę skalistej areny. Dzięki odpornym na czary łuskom, śmiertelnym kłom i odbijającemu słońce brzuchowi, wielki wąż wywoływał paraliżujący strach wśród nieletniej widowni.

Nawet Harry musiał przełknąć dużą i nieprzyjemną, zalegającą mu w gardle gulę, kiedy napotkał magicznie zabezpieczone spojrzenie bestii. Na widok bazyliszka w głowie stanęło mu jedno z najciemniejszych wspomnień, jakie zgromadził przez lata. Niemalże widział znów tę scenę przed oczyma: Komnatę Tajemnic, dziedzictwo Salazara Slytherina i młodego Toma Riddle'a. Przywołując ten moment, nieświadomie wstrzymał oddech. By stłumić oraz wyciszyć niekontrolowane reakcje i emocje, zmusił się do powolnego wdechu i wydechu. Pocieszenie przynosił fakt, iż ten potwór nie może go zabić wzrokiem.

Spojrzenie bazyliszka przesunęło się po zgromadzonych wokół, co poskutkowało zatrzepotanie ogonem z zadowolenia. Z ledwością uniknął trafienia nim siedzących z boku reprezentantów; ci czekali tylko na sygnał.

Wąż rozdziawił paszczę i sprezentował widowni tak przerażający widok, że wszystkich aż przeszły dreszcze: czerwone podniebienie, język i gardło. Z odsłoniętych kłów spływała mu zielona wydzielina, która w mgnieniu oka rozpuszczała ziemię, na którą skapywała – w działaniu przypominała lawę.

Kilka zagubionych kropel upadło w pobliżu widowni, na co ludzie podskoczyli w miejscu i wrzasnęli, ze strachem obserwując z bliska korozję.

Zadanie było dość proste – przejść z jednej strony areny na drugą. Rozwścieczony bazyliszek zajmujący ponad połowę wolnej przestrzeni i chlapiący wszędzie kwasem był sporym utrudnieniem, zwłaszcza że reprezentantom nie wolno było używać mioteł.

Biorąc pod uwagę te zagrożenia, jak można przejść pomyślnie tę próbę?

Pierwszy na arenę wszedł przedstawiciel Hogwartu. Tak jak w przypadku innych Gryfonów, niemalże tryskał brawurą, która podchodziła nawet pod głupotę, ponieważ skierował się prosto do stwora.

Tom nie był zainteresowany postępami czempiona i zamiast niego skupił się na zirytowanym bazyliszku; ciemne oczy obserwowały, w jaki sposób światło słoneczne załamuje się na łuskach bestii. Pozostał przy tym spokojny, a jego umysł można było porównać do niezmąconej tafli jeziora.

– Merlinie… Zdecydowanie odechciało mi się zakupić węża… – wymamrotała pod nosem jedna ze Ślizgonek siedzących w niższym rzędzie; trzęsła się niczym osika.

 _Jak by to było oswoić bazyliszka?_ – myśl ta wywołała delikatną falę na wodnej powierzchni. Spokój chłopca został zakłócony, podczas gdy coś pociągnęło zarys koncepcji w dół, w ukryte głębiny.

Tom zmarszczył brwi.

Rozważył tę myśl i mimowolnie przypomniał sobie o Nagini. Wtem uderzyło go pewne wspomnienie z rozmowy.

– **Tutaj, wewnątrz ścian Hogwartu, jest naprawdę wiele rur! Mnóstwo! Rury są grube, szerokie i długie! Są dosłownie wszędzie!**

Tuż po tym, jak Nagini wślizgnęła się do budynku szkoły, wytknęła mu poważną wadę w systemie bezpieczeństwa. Nad tym należało się teraz zastanowić.

Myśli Toma galopowały, gdy rozbudowywał w głowie koncepcję związaną z rozkładem rur. Bazyliszek i Nagini. Kanalizacja, którą łatwo było przejść. Hogwart z ukrytą gdzieś Komnatą Tajemnic Salazara Slytherina.

Riddle zmrużył połyskujące czerwienią oczy. Odcień ten zniknął równie szybko, co się pojawił.

Los uniemożliwiłby jakąkolwiek próbę zmiany przeznaczenia i tym samym bieg historii zostałby zachowany. Harry nie musiał się potknąć bądź zawieść w przełomowym momencie. By wszystko się zgadzało, potrzebna była tylko inspiracja, która od razu kierowała młodzieńczy umysł na właściwy tor.

Wystarczyła jedna myśl, aby zniszczyć wszystkie wcześniejsze wysiłki Harry'ego. Właśnie tak działał Los: nieskomplikowanie i subtelnie.

Reprezentant Hogwartu z ledwością przemierzył arenę. Włosy miał na wpół rozpuszczone, a ubranie porozrywane i w strzępach – prześwitująca miejscami skóra była zaróżowiona od oparzeń. Publiczność uznała ten obraz za niepokojący, ale w gruncie rzeczy chłopak nie doznał żadnych większych krzywd i trwałych obrażeń.

Ze świadomością, że może być stronniczy względem Hogwartu i Gryffindoru, Harry nie wahał się przyznać czempionowi dziesięciu punktów. Tak właściwie, Potter był przekonany, że sam nie byłby w stanie przebrnąć nawet przez połowę określonego terenu bez użycia miotły.

Po chwili namysłu Alphonse przyznał Gryfonowi osiem punktów, a Joan i dyrektor Hogwartu po dziewięć. Dyrektor Durmstrangu z wielką widoczną niechęcią finalnie zdecydował się na osiem, zaś dyrektorka Beauxbatons, nieprzyjemna kobieta w średnim wieku, ośmieliła się dać reprezentantowi naprawdę obraźliwą liczbę – cztery punkty.

To zagranie niemalże natychmiast sprawiło, że rzędy trybun zajmowane przez uczniów Hogwartu wybuchnęły. Wszyscy, od Gryfonów po Ślizgonów, zaczęli wrzeszczeć i buczeć na czarownicę, wyszydzając ją i wyśmiewając, nie szczędząc przy tym wulgarnego języka.

– Przypuszczam, że jeżeli ta krowa używa swoich wymion jako skali, ten wynik wcale nie jest taki mały. – Harry'ego dobiegł głos pewnej Ślizgonki, która celowo wypowiedziała tę uwagę podniesionym głosem; tak się przypadkowo złożyło, że siedziała niedaleko ławy sędziowskiej.

Odwrócił się, żeby posłać jej karcące spojrzenie i zauważył, że zgromadzeni wokół niej uczniowie zwyczajnie się z tego śmiali. Odchrząknął kilka razy, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziewczyny, a gdy ta w końcu na niego zerknęła, upomniał ją wzrokiem. Ślizgonka nie wzięła sobie tego do serca, gdyż pozostała niewzruszona.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i, choć wiedział, że postępuje niewłaściwie, na jego twarzy pojawił się niewielki uśmiech.

Pomimo słynnego egoizmu i przebiegłości, Ślizgoni także byli tylko dziećmi i nawet oni nie potrafili ukryć tego faktu za swoimi starannie dopracowanymi osobowościami. Nawet jeżeli ich złość dotyczyła jawnej niesprawiedliwości wobec Gryfona – osoby, którą zazwyczaj traktowali z pogardą – otwarta prowokacja ze strony osoby trzeciej sprawiła, że połączyli siły i potrząsali pięściami, aby odeprzeć atak wspólnego wroga. Może wpadli w ten gniew tylko dlatego, że wciąż nosili w sobie młodzieńczą pasję, ale wyglądało na to, że wśród uczniów Hogwartu powszechną reakcją na nieczyste zagranie była obrona.

Uraza i płacz hogwartczyków nie miały jednak większego znaczenia, gdyż wynik został ustalony i nie dało się go już zmienić.

Jako drugi na arenę wkroczył reprezentant Durmstrangu, Dieter Charlov. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że szczęście nie odstępowało chłopaka nawet na krok, ponieważ – w przeciwieństwie do zatrważającej i niebezpiecznej przygody pierwszego czempiona – bazyliszek prawie wcale mu nie przeszkadzał. Charlov przemierzył teren wzdłuż krawędzi, raz tylko ledwie unikając uderzenia ogonem węża, ale nie napotkał żadnych innych prawdziwych trudności. Na widowni panowało ogólne zamieszanie, które wraz z upływem czasu, przemieniło się w podejrzenie. Czy młodzieniec wcześniej zrobił coś bazyliszkowi?

Charlov nie potrzebował nawet dziesięciu minut, żeby ukończyć pierwsze zadanie.

Kiedy przyznawano punkty, z trybun dochodziła fala pełnych rozczarowania dźwięków. Uczniowska pogarda była wręcz namacalna. Chociaż reprezentant Durmstrangu nie napotkał większego wyzwania, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z poprzednim występem, wykonał zadanie w o wiele lepszym czasie i przy mniejszym zużyciu energii – wynik doskonale to odzwierciedlał.

Igor Karkarow siedział wraz z innymi uczniami swojej szkoły, z zadowoleniem słuchając rosnącego niezadowolenia publiczności. Z zajmowanego miejsca widział Riddle'a pochłaniającego ten moment z niegodziwą wręcz przyjemnością. Dostrzegał niewielkie załamania w nieskazitelnej fasadzie chłopca i po prostu _wiedział_ , że w Tomie Riddle'u kryło się znacznie więcej, aniżeli miał zobaczyć świat.

Byli do siebie podobni – dwie bestie w ludzkiej skórze.

I właśnie teraz, jakby wyczuwając myśli Igora, spojrzenie Ślizgona przeniosło się na sekcję Durmstrangu – przystojny młodzieniec subtelnie uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

Jako ostatnia na arenę wkroczyła Mylene Lance. Mimo że dyrektorka Beauxbatons miała wielkie oczekiwania wobec swojej podopiecznej, nie oznaczało to, że dziewczyna mogła im sprostać.

Nie było sensu zrzucać całej winy na węża. Tak właśnie został wyposażony przez matkę naturę: w piękny, silny ogon, w ociekające trucizną, ostre zęby oraz okrutny temperament.

Ku powszechnemu zaskoczeniu bazyliszek gwałtownie wyrwał się z apatii. Gdy tylko zauważył młodą czarownicę, w jego oczach można było dostrzec tylko i wyłącznie złość; był to tak piekielny gniew, że bez niczego mógł konkurować z intensywnością słońca.

Takiego obrotu sytuacji można się było spodziewać. Terytorium, które uznał za swoje, zaznaczyło zapachem już dwoje ludzi. Został wystrychnięty na dudka przez poprzednich reprezentantów i najwidoczniej nie zamierzał pozwolić sobie na kolejną porażkę. Postanowił stawić czoło wyzwaniu, które odważyło się stanąć tuż przed nim.

Bazyliszek podniósł swój łeb, unosząc się odrobinę w górę i ukazując światu podbrzusze. Ku dezorientacji widowni otworzył paszczę i wydobył z siebie dziwaczny ryk, któremu towarzyszyły bliżej nieznane, najprawdopodobniej trujące opary. Uczniowie szybko pozakrywali nosy i usta, lecz mimo to zawładnęły nimi zawroty głowy i zmęczenie – wyziew bez większych przeszkód przeniknął przez szczeliny pomiędzy palcami i poprzez włókna ubrań.

W porównaniu z Charlovem szczęście Mylene zwyczajnie nie istniało.

Po wypuszczeniu z siebie gazu wąż usytuował się obronnie na skałach. Ewidentnie czekał na intruza.

Zielona mgiełka wypełniła większą część areny, a powietrze stało się tak mętne, że ciężko było dostrzec szczegóły. Opary uparcie odmawiały rozproszenia. Mylene nie miała żadnych opcji – długi, gotowy do uderzenia, łuskowaty ogon, potężne, gotowe do ugryzienia szczęki i kapiąca wszędzie żrąca wydzielina stanowiły przeszkody niemożliwe do przejścia.

– Patrzcie! Lewituje kamienie!

Sprytna dziewczyna przywoływała do siebie skały, na których mogła bezpiecznie stanąć i skakała po nich w powietrzu. Ile czasu jednak mogła w ten sposób wytrzymać, wstrzymując oddech i jednocześnie unikając długiego ogona wrogo nastawionego stworzenia?

Bazyliszek skierował na nią swój wzrok, otworzył paszczę i przygotował się do ataku.

Wszyscy przyglądali się tej scenie, zmrożeni w miejscu. Nikt nie oglądał się na innych członków widowni; nikt nie odrywał nawet na sekundę wzroku od horroru, który rozgrywał się na arenie.

Tom Riddle bezwiednie obnażył białe zęby w przepięknym uśmiechu. To było ostrzeżenie, kara za próbę zbliżenia się do tego, co było jego własnością.

Profesor Binns powiedział jakiś czas temu: „Z powodu wysokiej śmiertelności wydarzenie zostało niegdyś zawieszone na czas nieokreślony". Wniosek z tego przesłania płynął jeden: utrata jednego z reprezentantów nie była niczym zaskakującym lub – co więcej – absolutnie niepodejrzanym.

Nauczyciele wpadli w popłoch i nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy wpadli na arenę i szybko pospieszyli z ranną reprezentantką do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, podczas gdy reszta dorosłych czarodziejów wpakowała bazyliszka z powrotem do klatki i zabezpieczyła ją na wszelkie możliwe sposoby; w międzyczasie bestia była dziwnie milcząca. Rozczarowani i zaniepokojeni przebiegiem pierwszego turniejowego zadania uczniowie zaczęli się rozchodzić.

Pod osłoną nocy do klatki zbliżyła się nieduża, roztaczająca wokół siebie aurę mroku i niebezpieczeństwa, postać.

– **Dobry chłopiec** – syknęła.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Rozdział 48**

 **Zazdrość**

* * *

 **Grudzień 1942 r.**

Karkarow dopiero zaczynał rozumieć, z jakim demonem zawiązał pakt.

Pierwsze zadanie miało miejsce niecałe dwa dni temu, a oczy, które niegdyś patrzyły na Charlova z zazdrością i podziwem, teraz sztyletowały go z nieskrywaną pogardą. Oczywiście – to, że tak dobrze mu poszło, w dużej mierze zależało od szczęścia, aczkolwiek plotka głosiła, że przed wkroczeniem na arenę łyknął Felix Felicis. Wieść ta rozprzestrzeniła się w okamgnieniu, przez co wszyscy byli obrzydzeni zachowaniem reprezentanta Durmstrangu.

– Oszukiwał! – Uczniowie Hogwartu nie zamierzali popuścić. – Powinien zostać zdyskwalifikowany z Turnieju Trójmagicznego!

Podczas gdy plotka dalej się rozprzestrzeniała i rozrastała, młodzież była coraz to bardziej wściekła, a Charlov, nieświadomy niczego głupiec, w obronie swej niewinności, gorączkowo protestował przeciwko tym oskarżeniom.

Nawet Ślizgoni, którzy powszechnie doceniali zarówno przebiegłą taktykę, jak i Durmstrang, traktowali Dietera z pogardą i lekceważeniem.

– Jak beztrosko zachowywał się po swoim zwycięstwie! Uważam, że wkrótce go zdyskwalifikują. – Cygnus Black nie szczędził szyderczych komentarzy. Akurat przechodził razem z Tomem obok grupy z zagranicy. – Jeżeli sędziowie naprawdę wykryją Felix Felicisa, obawiam się, że Durmstrang będzie miał naprawdę wielkie szczęście, jeśli ta szkoła nadal będzie mogła konkurować.

Riddle nieszczególnie entuzjastycznie reagował na przebieg rozmowy, usta mu nawet nie drgnęły, ale w głosie dało się słyszeć rozbawienie.

– Doprawdy, wyszło dość niefortunnie.

Czymże mógłby się stać Dieter Charlov po upadku z tak dużej wysokości, gdy chwalebne zwycięstwo usunęło się spod jego stóp? Posmakował chwały sukcesu, a teraz zostanie odepchnięty w kąt niczym szmaciana lalka, pogardzany nawet przez kolegów z własnej szkoły. Jakim cudem mógłby się stać kimś więcej niż tylko niewiarygodnym pechowcem?

Ciekawe, jak bardzo Charlov popadnie w rozpacz, kiedy zakończy się śledztwo?

Karkarow nie drgnął, twarzą zwrócony ku stojącemu obok Krumlovowi, innemu uczniowi Durmstrangu i kątem oka obserwował Toma Riddle'a. Kiedy przyuważył błysk czerwieni w oczach młodzieńca, po kręgosłupie przebiegł mu dreszcz.

Nie był pewien, w jaki sposób, ale ten nawet nieszesnastoletni Ślizgon, był niesamowicie wyrachowany i sprytny; chyba nikt inny nie byłby w stanie tak dobrze obrócić sytuacji na swoją korzyść. Żeby odnieść sukces, nie musiał nawet wyciągać z kieszeni szaty różdżki.

Odkąd Charlov został reprezentantem Durmstrangu, Karkarow nieustannie knuł i spiskował, aby zrzucić go z podium, ale Riddle nie był zainteresowany jedynie pokonaniem zawodnika – zamierzał go zniszczyć!

Czy chodziło tu o wypracowanie przewagi? Czy Riddle – wciąż chłopiec – chciał po prostu zrujnować mężczyznę, którym był Charlov? A może zwykła wygrana zwyczajnie nie mogła go zadowolić?

Ślizgon zauważył, że jest obserwowany. Spojrzał wprost na Igora i uśmiechnął się, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic, odwrócił wzrok i odszedł.

Karkarow zrezygnował z zarzekania się, że upatrzona ofiara nie ucieknie i skończy z odrąbaną głową. Gdy poczuł, że jego rola w całym przedsięwzięciu diametralnie się zmieniła, zaczął się bać.

Zacisnął zęby i postarał się powstrzymać przenikający aż do kości chłód.

 _Tom Riddle nie jest dorosłym czarodziejem_ , pocieszał się Igor. _Jest tylko dzieckiem._

* * *

Pierwszego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego wyczekiwano z olbrzymim entuzjazmem, lecz po nim nastrój zmienił się nie do poznania.

Turniej okazał się niezłym kawałem! Durmstrang oszukiwał, a reprezentantka Beauxbatons została wysłana bezpośrednio do punktu medycznego. Jedynego pozytywu całego wydarzenia można było się doszukiwać w tym, że biorąc pod uwagę haniebny czyn, którego dopuścił się Charlov, Hogwart de facto miał pełne prawo okazać się zwycięzcą.

Harry nie poświęcił rozwścieczonym, rozczarowanym ani przygnębionym uczniom większej uwagi, spiesząc się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

– Harry?

Niosąc kosz pełen owoców i kolorowych, opakowanych w ozdobny papier, prezentowych pudełeczek, sięgających mu praktycznie pod sam nos, Potter musiał wyciągnąć szyję, żeby zobaczyć, kto go zawołał. Wątpliwie ułożony stos zakołysał się niebezpiecznie w jego ramionach.

Czyjaś ręka wysunęła się do przodu i w locie złapała upadające pudełko.

Czarodziej odetchnął z ulgą i zerknął na nieoczekiwanego pomocnika.

– Dzień dobry, Tom. – Z wysiłkiem uwolnił dłoń spod stosu prezentów i szybko nasunął na nos spadające okulary. Potem posłał Ślizgonowi olśniewający uśmiech.

Harry wewnętrznie westchnął na widok Toma. Musiał przyznać, że odrobinę zazdrościł chłopcu.

Liczący piętnaście wiosen młodzieniec był wysoki i szczupły, choć nie sprawiał wrażenia słabego. Prezentował światu pewną siebie postawę, a natura nie poskąpiła mu urody, obdarzając pięknym obliczem. Tom Riddle przypominał idealny rzymski posąg. Stojąc na zakurzonym szkolnym korytarzu, na tle kamiennej ściany wyglądał, jakby naprawdę należał do tej scenerii. Dziedzic Slytherina był niezwykle majestatyczny.

Ślizgon uniósł brew, a Harry odłożył te gorzkie myśli na bok i pozwolił, aby wrócił mu dobry humor.

– Gdzie idziesz? Pomogę ci trochę z tymi ciężarami. – Tom nie zauważył rozproszenia dorosłego i wyciągnął pomocną rękę.

– Och, to od uczniów Beauxbatons. Poprosili mnie o zaniesienie ich Mylene Lance. Znasz ją?

 _Oczywiście, że tak._ Z radością przyglądał się przedstawieniu, kiedy zabierano dziewczynę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Tom spojrzał łagodnie na swojego rozmówcę, a następnie uśmiechnął się życzliwie. Kurtuazja skrzętnie ukryła ciemne myśli i błysk szkarłatu w oczach.

– Owszem. To reprezentantka Beauxbatons.

– Magomedyczka nie wpuściła do sali jej grupki przyjaciół, więc przyszli do mnie z prośbą o przekazanie upominków. – Na wspomnienie pełnej życia i inteligentnej dziewczyny na twarzy Harry'ego mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech. W jakiś dziwnie paradoksalny sposób, w 1942 roku mógł znaleźć ludzi podobnych do tych z 2001. Alphonse przypominał mu Rona, Joan Hermionę, a Mylene – ze swoim radosnym nastawieniem i stanowczym charakterem – Ginny; aż go za serce chwytało. To było niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do przyjaciół, ale widział w tych wszystkich nowo poznanych cienie bliskich osób, a w sercu niemalże czuł ich znajomość.

Tom nie cierpiał, kiedy Harry uśmiechał się, myśląc o kimś obcym. Jak mógł być tak szczerze dobry w stosunku do byle jakiego nieznajomego? Zdecydowanie był zbyt wspaniałomyślny i dobroduszny.

Ślizgon zawsze porównywał uśmiechy, którymi Harry obdarzał innych z tymi, których sam był odbiorcą – nadal były prawdziwe i niezakłamane, lecz jednocześnie nijakie, zabarwione niechęcią, znużeniem bądź chłodem. Tom pozwolił, aby mroczniejsza część jego duszy doszła do władzy; dało się ją dostrzec w odrobinę ostrzejszym spojrzeniu. Nie potrafił tego ani ukryć, ani szybko stłumić.

Riddle poświęcił dodatkową chwilę na rozmyślania nad znaczeniem uśmiechu mężczyzny, a następnie przeniósł swoją uwagę na niesione prezenty.

– Dobrze znasz tę dziewczynę, Harry? – zapytał nieco rozkojarzonym tonem.

– Nieszczególnie, ale czasami wpadaliśmy na siebie w bibliotece i kilka razy się pojedynkowaliśmy.

 _Och, a więc czasem na siebie wpadali?_

* * *

– Znów przyszedłeś mnie odwiedzić, Harry! – Uczennica ubrana w białą szpitalną koszulę przywitała gości z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

 _Znów?_ Stojąc za swym opiekunem, Tom natychmiast wyłapał tę nieścisłość. W głowie momentalnie doświadczył implikacji tych słów.

– Tak się cieszę, że wróciłeś, Harry. Czekałam, żeby cię o coś zapytać. Czy nie chciałbyś potowarzyszyć mi na przyjęciu świątecznym? – Pomimo tego, iż nie byli we dwójkę, a Tom uważnie się wszystkiemu przysłuchiwał, dziewczyna była odważna. Nagle zrobiła niewinnie zakłopotaną i nieśmiałą minę. – Nie znam tu zbyt wielu ludzi i naprawdę nie wiem, kogo innego mogłabym o to poprosić.

Leżąc w łóżku, niezdrowo blada i z zabliźniającą się powoli raną, wciąż sprawiała wrażenie ładnej.

Harry nie zareagował, więc Ślizgon wykorzystał okazję, żeby zabrać głos.

– Wygląda na to, że panna Lance dochodzi do zdrowia.

Tom wykorzystał swój urok, gdyż wiedział, że przystojna twarz i łagodny uśmiech mogły oszukać nawet samą Atenę. Skupił się na pacjentce.

Ostrzegawcza nauczka najwidoczniej nie przyniosła oczekiwanych rezultatów, bo rana po ataku bazyliszka leczyła się zdecydowanie za szybko. Jakim sposobem tak szybko dziewczyna pokonała ból? Powrót do zdrowia powinien zająć więcej czasu.

Mylene nie była pewna, jak postąpić. Tom Riddle był oszałamiający i patrzył wprost na nią. Zarumieniła się pod wpływem tego zniewalającego spojrzenia, ale nie zmieniło to faktu, iż nadal bardzo lubiła Harry'ego.

– Ach, tak. Magomedyczka jest cudowna. Eliksiry znacznie przyspieszają proces gojenia się ran – odpowiedziała uprzejmie.

Kiedy młodzież pogrążyła się w rozmowie, Harry poruszył się niezręcznie. Zupełnie zapomniał o nieodłącznym niebezpieczeństwie związanym z balem bożonarodzeniowym i swoimi niezdarnymi próbami komunikacji z dziewczętami. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś podejmie inicjatywę i zostanie w to wciągnięty. Był całkowicie oszołomiony i nieprzygotowany.

Wszelkie pomysły zaproszenia go na randkę z góry powinny być odrzucane – chociażby przez wzgląd na samą różnicę wieku. Miał ponad trzydzieści lat i – w porównaniu do uczennic – należy go postrzegać jako starszego mężczyznę. Uświadamiając sobie ten fakt, pokręcił przecząco głową i postanowił wprost odrzucić tę propozycję. Wtem, zanim na poważnie otworzył usta, wstrzymał się. Przez chwilę rozmyślał, jak bardzo może zaboleć odtrącenie zalotów, zwłaszcza jeżeli w pobliżu była postronna osoba.

Miał w swych rękach uczucia młodej dziewczyny i musiał się upewnić, że ta pewna siebie, cudowna panna nie zostanie ani poważnie skrzywdzona, ani zawstydzona.

Skrupulatnie rozważył możliwe opcje.

– Nie potrafię tańczyć.

– Mogę być twoją nauczycielką! – odpowiedziała natychmiast Mylene.

Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, jak ciężko jest nastolatkowi, który nie może znaleźć sobie pary. Sympatyzował z Lance.

– W porządku. Powinnaś się zrelaksować i zregenerować siły. Najprawdopodobniej i tak zawstydzę nas oboje.

– Co każe ci tak myśleć?

Tom patrzył, jak dziewczyna się śmieje. Monstrum, które się w nim kryło, aż gotowało się z zazdrości.

Cóż, jeżeli Harry nie chciał robić z siebie głupca, a Mylene miała zamiar nauczyć go podstaw… – zazdrość, niczym żądło, ukłuła go prosto w serce, rozprzestrzeniając po organizmie śmiertelną toksynę.

– W takim razie może ja mógłbym nauczyć Harry'ego tańca. – Na twarzy Ślizgona widać było najbardziej uroczy uśmiech z całego mimicznego arsenału; na więcej chyba zebrać się już nie mógł. Wysilił się także, żeby brzmieć spokojnie i uprzejmie. – Panna Lance mogłaby wówczas należycie odpocząć. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, intensywna energiczna nauka tańca może nadmiernie forsować i być męcząca.

Harry przystał na tę propozycję, choć nie od razu – odrobinę się wahał. Mimo to potwór czający się w Tomie wciąż nie był zadowolony i pragnął rozszarpać dziewczynie gardło.

– Odpoczywaj. Magomedyczka powiedziała mi, że najprawdopodobniej jutrzejszego dnia będziesz mogła opuścić Skrzydło Szpitalne. – Uśmiechnął się Potter, po czym pomachał Mylene i wyszedł z sali.

– Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć twój postęp w kolejnym zadaniu. – Tom również grzecznie się pożegnał. – Życzę zdrowia.


End file.
